The Corrupted Mind
by NarutoPlug
Summary: Naruto meets Kyuubi during another beating and she gives him powers to get revenge on Konoha. Kyuubi takes this oppertunity and makes Naruto into the demon she wants, while also brainwashing Naruto into listening to her and her only. Dark Naruto x Evil Fem. Kurama! Insane Naruto! Godlike Naruto! Konaha bashing! Good Sasuke and Sakura!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, hello! This the first official story of the NarutoPlug. Even though this is our first story (me and my brother share this account) we real do think this story is good, so don't be judging us in the first place. We rookies but still good story writers. Now, this story will mostly be a Dark Naruto x Evil Fem. Kyuubi and its official so don't try to make us change the pairing. So, please enjoy our first story called The Corrupted Mind by the NarutoPlug.**

 **The Corrupted Mind**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Dark alleyway in Konaha**

A boy with sun-kissed runs into a dead end with a wall many times taller than him. The boy's name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the so called "demon" of the village because he holds the soul of the Kyuubi, a terrible monster which attacked the village of Konaha the day he was born and the soul was sealed into him by his own father, Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage and leader of the village. He knew his father hated him and the rest of his family did, too. His mother, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, agreed with his father to abandon him because she believed he became the demon that he held inside of him.

Naruto's younger twin brother, Menma, and his younger twin sister, Mito, each held 50% of the Kyuubi's yokai and were both treated like heroes for it. Naruto never felt love in his life, never truly smiled to anyone or has anyone smile at him. He never felt joy for anything, including his own life. All his life he was hated, beaten, tortured, glared at, for something he had no control over. He never asked to be a Jinchuriki, nor did he ask to be hated.

But even through all this, he keep the façade of wanting to protect the village. He smiled at those that glared at him, knowing that every glare built his hatred to the villagers and family. Especially his family. They casted him aside like garbage and don't think twice about it. His parents cursing his name even though they were the people who made him.

Now he about to suffer another beating to the civilians and ninjas of the village, all because of his father.

" I've found the demon!" one of the villagers cried.

" This is the fate you deserve!" another on said.

And this was the start of it all.

This beating seemed to have more people, meaning more of the pain he had to suffer through. He balled up as he received his unfair punishment. The pain that he received was unmeasured. A six-year old boy shouldn't go through this. Nobody should. How they treated him made no since to him. His family abandoning for something they did, the villagers hatred because their ignorance.

His hidden hatred for everything.

Everything was against him in this world and he knew that. He learned at a young age that he lived for himself and himself only, even though he hid his feelings behind the smile that he so hates. He lived under one motto that he made himself and never told anyone-

Live, fight, and love only yourself.

That's what its was and how it was since he could remember of his small life.

"Damn it, it looks like we killed it before we could do more to it." One of the people of the mob said.

And he was right. Naruto's body looked like a bulging red stain coming out the ground. Mutilated in everyway possible. But the villager was wrong about one thing. Naruto wasn't dead, he was unconscious

 **Mindscape- Kurama's cage**

"Where am I?" Naruto thought to himself as he looked around the sewer he was currently in.

"The villagers probably through me down here to let me die. It's time find a way out." He thought as he looked around.

While looking around, Naruto found a big cage with the kanji for 'seal' on a piece of paper in the middle of the cage.

"What is this cage doing here? Is this where the Kyuubi's soul-" as he got closer to the cage he saw what seemed to be a human shaped figure in the darkness of the cage.

 **"Come here child"** said a deep voice inside the cage.

" Nope, not going into the scary dark cave. I'm not like those stupid people in the movies." Said Naruto and he turned away from the cage.

" Will you come in now?" asked a soft voice that held kindness in it.

Naruto turned around and saw in the cage a woman with red haired woman with a beauty that was unmeasured. Her hair made it to the middle of her back but looked smooth and lustrous. She had a heart shaped face with a smile that would warmest smile that would melt any cold hearted person. She had a slime waist and the most smooth looking arms and legs and double-DD breast that made her look even more amazing.

" Don't worry child, I wont hurt you" she said.

Naruto, going against what he said about the people in scary movies, walked straight into the cage towards the woman.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto with a innocent face that swoon the woman.

" Me? I'm the nine-tailed fox, can't you tell?" she said as she turned around and showed him nine 8ft. tails coming from her tail bone.

"…oh? Ah, that's nice to know." He said

" You….you aren't afraid of me?" she said in a confused tone.

" Uh-uh, your to pretty to be afraid of. And you seem to nice, even if people call you an evil fox."

" Really now, how surprising it is for a child to finally understand me and to talk to. My name is Kurama, what is your name, child."

" My name is Naruto, and I'm going to be the next Hogake, believe it!" he said.

Kurama looked at the boy and started giggling and then said,

" Boy if it wasn't for my powers, I would have believed your lie for a second."

" What are you talking about,' said Naruto in a frantic voice, thinking someone finally caught on to his secret. " I'm not lying about anything!"

" I can tell your lying, do you want to know why?" she says. Then she gets behind him and wraps her arms around him and whispers in his ear, " I can feel the hate weld up in your chest, locked up so tight no one would notice it. The minimum love in your heart is only to yourself, but we can change that." She said

Naruto looked up to her with wide eyes with his secret reveled. He felt so uneasy now.

" Naruto, what is your real goal?" Kurama said.

" My real goal?" he said then turned away from her with doubt.

" You can tell me. I won't hate you like everyone else. I'm the only person you can trust. Talk to me." She said with a calm voice.

" I…..I …. I want them dead" Naruto said with a dead voice that surprised Kurama.

" I want them all dead and suffer the way I did these years. To feel their fear instead of their hate. To claw through them one by one till they're all gone." Then he looked right into Kurama's eyes with a powerful Killing Intent that he was releasing with out him knowing, surprising Kurama even further.

"I WANT KONAHA TO BURN!"

Kurama smiled at Naruto with a dark look. " Then let me help you, and if you do, we will both see Konaha burn to ashes." Then she open her arms to Naruto in a hug like manner which he accepted.

"Finally, somebody I can trust." He said and closed his eyes and fell into the first hug he ever had.

 _Yes Naruto, you can trust me. Trust me and only me, more than you trust yourself..._ Kurama thought to herself as she looked at Naruto with an evil smirk. _Yes, your mine now and no one else's. I'll make you more than strong, I'll make you my mate and have total control over you and what you do..._ She thought.

" Now lets take care of those bad people outside your head, shall we?" she said with glee.

" Yes. Kurama-chan." he said with a dark voice.

 **In the alleyway**

" Lets leave the body for the rats." Said a villager.

While the people were leaving the alley, they never notice Naruto get back up, covered in red charka with an insane grin on his face, his wounds fully healed.

 **" Where are you going?"** said Naruto in a demonic tone. **" I'm still alive, can't you see that I'm still standing.** "

Then, Naruto attacked, leaving no survivors. Everyone that participated in the mob were destroyed and killed in the worse way. The blood stained Naruto's all ready red shirt so much that it started to turn black. The wild look in his eyes as he tour through the villagers bodies, ninja and civilian alike. His eyes, now red that replaced the blue that was once his eye color and a black slit in the middle, showed his insane glee as he murdered everyone in the alley way. Nobody could stop him. He wouldn't stop this for the world. The first time he ever felt stronger than somebody, the first time to hurt his abusers. His first time at revenge.

 **Hours later at the Hokage Tower**

" Hokage-sama somethings happened in the village!" said the advisor

Minato turned in his seat, showing his blond hair and blue eyes with a fire within them.

"Show me."

 **In the alleyway**

"What happen here….." said one of the ANBU that came with the Hokage at the murder site.

There floating in a pool of the villagers blood was Naruto, unconscious.

A smile on his face.

 **Yeah, Naruto will** **be awesome in this story.** **Nobody will** **be on his level so if don't like overpowered Naruto….still read the story because you might like it.** **Naruto will have Wind and Fire Release Justsu, but will mostly use Wind Nature Justsu. The Fire Justsu will come later on in the story. The Namikaze family and the rookie nine 9 will be introduced next chapter. When I upload this chapter I'm going to see the response of the readers to see if I need to keep writing this story or not.**

 **That's all now**

 **NarutoPlug out bruh**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers, NarutoPlug back online. When I first posted my story (which was about 3 hours ago) I've seen it already has gotten people's attention so I'm contuing the Corrupted Mind Series. The hard part is all the type I have to do. I have a Dell Keyboard and Mouse Bluetoothed to my tablet so I can type easier, BUT DAMN! All this typing and editing. And then I still see errors that were still in the story already posted so it was to late.**

 **Who cares, Im still here and that's all that matters. So hear is the second chapter of the Corrupted Mind.**

 **The Corrupted Mind**

 **Chapter 2**

 **During 6 years...**

What happened in the alley made Konaha scared. The demon started to fight back. This never happened before. The Hokage and his advisors were in heated debate telling what should they do with Naruto. Execution, banishment, anything was suggested. Minato was the one to come up with the solution.

"We will keep him underground in my mansion. I'll build a cell made by me personal to hold him down. He won't escape. I will place seals all over the walls that will hold the demon so it won't mature in its power. The seals will only respond to me and my wife, Kushina, charka so we can release it when the village is in times of peril. Nothing like this will ever happen." said the Hokage.

Everyone agreed and in the Hokage's Mansion was a cell. The door looked like a vault to a bank that held millions of dollars in it. When opened, a 5 meter walk down stairs underground will lead you to a door and a window which should you Naruto's room. A slab of metal came out of the wall, a blanket and pillow was on top. To the side their was another room with a toilet, shower, and sink for personal needs. All around the cell were seals that blocked yokai. It was the perfect place to put Naruto.

A perfect place for Kurama to take over Naruto as well.

Naruto, while being looked up in the cell didn't stop him from training. Kurama would teach him inside the mindscape. Naruto also open up the seal for Kurama, but she didn't leave the seal saying, " I have something to finish." And then give an evil grin to Naruto.

Also through out the years, Kurama started to get obsessed with Naruto. While he was younger, it wasn't really anything serious, but when he started to get older, that's when things started getting werid.

Kurama would say that he belong to her and that he would become a great mate for her. She told him that he would be her future mate when she fully turned Naruto into a demon. She start being forceful on him when he wouldn't do something right. Then she would start to force herself on him.

She would have total control over Naruto since he open the seal. Kurama took over the seal and made it her own domain. If Naruto started to run or fight back Kurama, she just make chains to hold him down while she did what she wanted to him for hours in the mindscape. He couldn't do anything about it.

Now, instead of worrying about the villagers torturing him, he had Kurama to do it. And this wasn't something he could run away from. While Kurama would torture him in his mind, both physically and sexually, his mind continued to break. He had believed in Kurama and she took advantage of him. He almost thought that he didn't own himself. To not control when he was pulled into the mindscape and suffer almost more than what the villagers put him through was like another hell he went though. He went through this for six years by himself.

Regardless of that, Kurama did train Naruto throughout the six years of being locked up. Naruto's elemental natures included fire and wind, a deadly combination. He focused more on wind jutsus than fire, but he was very advanced at both aspects.

Kurama made Naruto claws out of her own charka so he could use in the physical world. His fingers would fit in the middle of each compartment that held to him like a glove. At the end of the metal claws were four inch curved nails that hurt just looking at them. Naruto could conduct his own yokai into them to make them even more deadly than they already were.

Naruto also learned fuinjutsu, or seals. He was a natural at them advanced to seal master in a matter of years with hard work and Kurama's help. At the age of ten, Naruto could break out the chains that the Hokage had put on him that also had seals on them and run away, but Kurama said that staying in the cell was the safest place for him, much to his ire.

While living in the cell, Kushina and Minato had to give him food and water for him to live. They much rather have him die, but the village needed a weapon to get the edge on other villages.

Something else that no one knew except for Kurama and Naruto, was that Minato messed up sealing Kurama in the triplets. Minato accidentally sealed both 50% of Kurama's charka and her soul into Naruto while the other 50% was split between Mito and Menma, Naruto's younger twin brother and sister.

The only time Naruto saw the two was when he stated to go to the academy when he turned eight and joined it his first year. Minato wanted Naruto to have some strength so he could use him. But Naruto did horrible in the academy.

Kurama wanted Naruto to hide his real strength to the world, so he did. During spars, he would only dodge his opponents and hit with small force behind his attacks, but if he ever went serious, he would be able to even beat Minato in a battle.

Naruto learned all of Minato's famous justsu, including the Rasengan and the Haraishin, when he sneaked out of his cage and went into the mansion library and learned incredibly fast with his Kage Bushin Justsu. He also inherited Kushina's charka chain bloodline, which sometimes helped when he faced Kurama in battle in his mind.

Naruto seemed to have the mysterious ability to absorb KI (killer intent) and make him stronger, much to Kurama's delight.

All in all, with all the training he received, the hate, and torture, made Naruto into a non-emotional killing machine. He was now a half-demon that showed no love to anyone at all, except for Kurama at times. Naruto still rejects Kurama's advances on him, making him have to go through more pain, making him more insane.

Naruto has wild-spiked blond hair with some red streaks going through it, a muscular build, sharp nails on his fingers, 3 whisker marks on each side of his face that were heavily bold. Naruto's eyes were still the same as they were that night six years ago, red where blue used to be, and a slit in the middle of them. They also held the same single emotion they always had…

Hatred.

 **Naruto: Age 12 Inside the cell**

"Wake up Naruto. Todays the day of graduation. You shouldn't miss this." Said Kurama from his mind.

"…zzzzzzzzzzz…..zzzzz" clearly Naruto was knocked out.

" I hate it when he goes into his deep sleeps, its like trying to wake up a rock. I know what will get him up though." She said to herself. Then she took a deep breath.

" Naruto dear, if you don't wake up for me…. **I'll rape you for hours upon hours with a sick glee!"** she said with a crazy voice.

Naruto instantly woke up, not wanting to go through the torture he's gone through before, and quickly started to change into his daily wear. He wore a black hoodie with the kanji for 'nine' on the back in red ink. He wore black cargo shorts as well with many pockets to hold his ninja tools. On the sides of his shorts he attached his compartments which held his claws. The cases were blue in color.

Naruto took a quick shower and waited for someone too open his cage door so he can go to school. After a while his mother, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, opens the door with a plate of food she throws in front of Naruto.

" Hurry up and eat so you can leave, I can't stand the sight of you." She said with a hate filled voice.

"Please leave, just looking at you makes me sick to my stomach." He said back with a monotone voice.

Anger by his reply, she rushes out the door to leave from the demon's cage.

" Tch, woman."

" _**What was that, Naruto-kun?"** _ said Kurama out of no where with a demonic voice proving she had heard him.

" Nothing" he quickly says and leaves his cage.

 **Outside the Hokage mansion**

" Are you two ready for the exam? Did you make sure to bring all your supplies? Did you study? Oh my god, if you two didn't study- " Kushina was hitting Menma and Mito with questions about their final day at the academy.

Menma Uzumaki Namikaze was 12 years old, the middle child of the triplets. He had blond hair in a fashion just like his fathers, only the tips of his hair was dyed with black giving him that cool look. He wore blue jumpsuit with the top part being black. ( Naruto's Shippuden Jumpsuit only with the orange being replaced with blue.) Menma was 5'4 with an good build because of his father and mother's past training with him and his sister. Menma specialized in lightning justsu that he learned from his father. The only thing he couldn't get to learn yet was how to make and conduct **charka chains,** unlike his mother and sister, but has gotten close to learning his father's **Haraishin.**

Mito Uzumaki Namikaze was a amazing looking girl. She had long flowing red hair that reached her butt, but her hair didn't curve around face like her mother. She wore her mother's old battle kimono from her genin days, which was a pale yellow in color, short-sleeved, with a black belt around her waist. To complete her look she wore long black leggings that hugged her legs delicately. Mito is 5'2 and had a great tomboy look, still looked pretty to all the boys in the academy. Mito's elemental nature is water, making her train more under her mother than father. She has mastered her **charka chains** ability, but failed at learning the **Haraishin.**

" Kushina-chan, calm down. These two will have no problem in passing the exam. They are, after all, our children and prodigy." Said Minato with a loving smile to his wife.

" All right, Minato-kun, I believe you. You two just make sure you try your best and nothing will stop you from passing that exam!" said an over-enthusiastic mother.

" Hai, Kaa-chan. Don't worry, me and Nii-chan Menma will pass with everyone else in the dirt!" exclaimed Mito.

" Yeah, me and Mito-chan will pass everyone, especially him." Said Menma, saying the last part while pointing his hand back to the house, everyone getting what he was saying.

" No matter what happens, I'm so proud of you two. These last 6 years have been good to you two. Your both on your on level with all the hard work you to put into your training. I'm proud to be your father." Said Minato with almost tears in his eyes.

Then they all had a family moment with a group hug, but was interrupted by our favorite half-demon.

" Your expression of love is a terrible sight for me to see." Said Naruto with a mono-tone voice.

" What do you want, demon?" Said Menma getting right into Naruto's face.

" Nothing. I am simply passing by, no reason to get loud." Said Naruto as he went around the family that he was excluded from. " I shall not be late for the exam, this is the time for me to get out of the academy." He said and started walking away.

" That's if you even pass, which I doubt would happen." Said Mito with a angry scowl at Naruto's back.

Naruto didn't reply but keep walking leaving the family behind.

" You two don't worry, I'll make sure that you have don't have him as a teammate. Now go to the academy and pass the exam!" said Minato

With a excited cheer, to two ran of to the academy to finish their last year as academy students.

 **At the Academy**

Naruto was at the back of the class, looking at the paper that they where supposed to finish in one hours time. He already knew all the answers, so answered them quickly.

The shuriken and kunai test came up next, and he missed a couple points on the test on purpose putting him in fifth place in the class in accuracy.

Next came the justsu test in which was easier to him. Instead a regular bunshin, he made a kage bunshin instead. With the result of him overall passing the exam and making him a genin.

" All right class, I will now say the teams. Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno-"

" YEAH! THAT'S RIGHT. WHO'S ON A TEAM WITH SASUKE?. ME, THAT'S WHO. NOTHING CAN STOP THIS FEELING I HAVE RIGHT NOW!" Said Sakura, the loudest female on the planet.

" –and Naruto." Said Iruka, an academy instructor, with a sweat drop going down the side of his face.

" NO NO NO! I DON'T WANT HIM THERE RUINING MY TIME WITH SASUKE!" said Sakura, whos feelings on the situation just did a complete 180.

" To bad. Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Anyway, Team 8 consist of Hinata hyuga, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburama Shino and Kurenai Yuhi. Team 10 consist with Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Choji and Sarutobi Asuma. Team 11 consist of Menma Uzumaki Namikaze, Mito Uzumaki Namikaze, and Sai and your team sensei will be Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. Now will everyone wait until your team sensei comes to pick you up. Good luck out in the Shinobi World, I am proud of everyone here." Said Iruka and then left out the classroom.

" Can you believe it, Kaa-chan is our sensei! This is so exciting!" said Mito to Menma, who was leaning on Hinata's shoulder.

" Yeah, and with Kaa-chan help, I'll be stronger than everyone in the village and become the next Hokage!" said Menma. " And of course, I'm bring my amazing girlfriend up with me.." said Menma while kissing Hinata on her cheek.

" I'll hold you to it then." She said while wrapping her hands around Menma's back.

" Awwwwww, you two are so cute!" said Mito.

 _Those two expression of love sickens me..._ Thought Naruto.

 _" I have to force you to do that to me, Naruto..."_ said Kurama from Naruto's mind.

Naruto looked around the classroom to see Sasuke Uchiha looked dead at him, with his fangirl Sakura looking at Sasuke with hearts in her eyes.

 _Don't get in my way..._ is what the eyes said but Naruto didn't care. He had plans for those two that will benefit him in the end.

 **3 hours later**

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were the only people left in the classroom. Naruto was still staring into space, same as Sasuke, and Sakura…. She was knocked out.

Then the door open to a man with gravity-definying hair with a mask over his mouth, leaf headband covering his right eye, in a regular Jonin outfit. He looks at the team and looks hard at Naruto with surprise in his eye. Then he says

" My first opinion about you all is that I hate you." Said Kakashi.

 **Finally done. I started this second chapter the same day I made my first chapter. I stopped typing at around 11:30 p.m. last night, woke up, and stared writing at 8:00 this morning. So far, I've pleased with how the story has been going so far so I shall continue writing more today. So please keep the reviews, favs, follow numbers up. This is going to be a good ass story.**

 **NarutoPlug, sighning out.**

 **Like a real nigga**

 **SHOUTOUT TO LOVELYLADIE15, WITH MY FIRST REVIEW AND FOLLOW**

 **Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ayo, its your homeboy, NarutoPlug. We still trappin on this side of the hood. Anyway the replies I'm getting from the story are really good, and I just started the thing yesterday!**

 **So I shall keep typing this story until the end, I'm certain I will finish this story with over 500 reviews. I want to have a successful first story, and it seems I'm on the right track.**

 **SHOUTOUT TO RED EYE UCHIHA123, KEEP THEM REVIEWS COMING.**

 **Now on to the next chapter of the Corrupted Mind by yourself truly.**

 **Corrupted Mind**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Outside of the Academy**

" All right, to get familiar with each other lets introduce each other, shall we." Said Kakashi with an eye smile.

" Maybe you should go first sensei to see how we should do it." Said Sakura.

" All right, my name is Kakashi Hatake, what I like to do is none of your concern, what I dislike is to much to say, and my dream is also none of your concern. Ok, so who's next." Said Kakashi with another eye smile.

We didn't learn anything at all about him. The three thought to themselves.

" How about you pinky, introduce yourself" said Kakashi.

With a huff at her new nickname she says, " My name is Haruno Sakura and my likes are-" she then looks at Sasuke with hearts in her eyes, "- my favorite thing to do is-" and just like last time she looks at Sasuke like he is a god, "- and my goal is to-" and with a squeal that sounds like she just had an organism she gets closer to Sasuke. Then her attitude does a complete 180 and says, " I hate Ino and-" and looks at Naruto with fear in her eyes. Not that Naruto cares about her.

 _So even she hates Naruto, that boy's life is so hard. It isn't like I made it better that day….._ Kakashi says in his mind remembering a day about Naruto but quickly closes off those thoughts.

" All right Mr. Duck butt, introduce yourself, please." Said Kakashi to Sasuke.

With a grunt Sasuke says, " My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I don't have a lot of likes except for training in my clans traditions, have to many dislikes to say in one sentence, but my goal-" then he looks into Kakashi's only reveled eye and said," – to find somebody in this world and to get the truth from him." He says, leaving everyone except Kakashi wondering who he was talking about.

 _Get the truth, does he know something about the Massacre nobody else knows?_ Thought a surprised Kakashi.

" All right, Mr. Sunshine over here, tell us about yourself." Says Kakashi

Without giving Kakashi a look about his nickname he says, " My name is Naruto. I do not use my middle and last name because my so called family deny to accepted me as there own. I have no likes at all except for sleeping and oranges. I have many dislikes, but they all can be summed up in one thing… I hate Konaha and everything in it. Everyone in it, the builds it holds, its so called rich history makes me sick. My goal is to be free from this place once and for all." Says Naruto with a very serious voice.

Everyone was surprised about what Naruto said. He basically said he wants to destroy Konaha and become a rogue ninja. Sakura looked at Naruto a little more freighted than before.

" Your kidding right, you really don't mean that right?" Sakura said.

" I was serious and truthful about the whole explanation. The only thing I might have lied about is that I more than like oranges. They just taste so good." Said Naruto with a little emotion in his voice.

 **" Awww, Naruto. Don't I include in one of your likes, right?"** said Kurama and the open seal started to burn and hurt Naruto. He had to keep a straight face so no one would notice his pain.

 _It's worse than I thought, and I'm apart of what is in front of me today…._ thought a sad Kakashi.

" All right you may or may not no. But the academy test wasn't the actual genin test. The real one I'm going to give you the real test tomorrow at 7 in the morning at training ground 7. Oh yeah, don't eat anything cause if you do-" then a evil look came onto Kakashi onto his face," dire consequences will be given." Then he gave a an eye smile and before the genin could ask questions about the test he le left in a standard Konaha Body Flicker.

" He just leaves like that, I don't like him either." Said Sakura irritated at how Kakashi handled things.

" It doesn't matter, I will pass this test and become stronger than ever." Said an confident Sasuke.

" Nether less, you two better not ruin things for me" said Naruto. Then he started to walk away from the two," or I'll kill you both." Then he disappeared in a wind Shunshin.

" What! How did he do that." Said a surprised Sakura and an also surprised Sasuke.

 **In Naruto's Cell**

Naruto walked into his cell and closed the door. He then got the chains that, were a good 20ft in length giving him slack to get to the bathroom in his cell, and locked them around his wrist and got on top of the metal slab that acted as a bed, got his very big blanket and went into a quick slumber.

 **Inside Kurama's Seal**

" Ah, Naruto, my favorite person in the world. How was your day?' said Kurama.

After Kurama manipulated Naruto into opening the seal, she had full control over it as well. She made a forest with loads of trees, animals, lakes, a beautiful place indeed. The middle of the forest was a three story mansion where Kurama spent her time and lived in. In the backyard was a training ground where Kurama taught Naruto everything.

" I am fine, Kurama-chan" said Naruto and tried to pass by her, but she caught him in her arms, burying his head in her breast as she hugged him.

" Oh, no. Where do you think your going, passing by me like you don't want to see me. Aren't I the only person you can talk to, to trust."

" I am smart enough to know that people who trust someone aren't supposed to torture them." Said Naruto as he pushed Kurama off of him and started to walk into the mansion to sleep.

" Who are you talking to like that." Kurama said with an angry voice.

Naruto keep walking towards the door when he felt something wrap around his wait and pulled him back towards Kurama. It was one of Kurama's tails that pulled him back towards her.

" Listen here Naruto." Said Kurama. Her long hair covered her face. She started radiating KI that he could handle at first but then it started to get to heavy, even for him to absorb and add to his own strength. Then she lifted her head back up and revealed an angry face and red eyes that were glowing with rage.

 **" Don't you ever get smart with me, do you understand me!"** said Kurama told a terrified Naruto who is now showing a very scared face.

" Y-y-yes K-K-K-Kurama-chan" said a stuttering Naruto.

 **" You need to understand that I was the only one looking out for you in that cell! I'm the only person in the world who cares about you, and you turn your back at me! The nerve of it all!"** she said. She started to tighten her grip around Naruto causing him to scream in pain.

" **Yes that's right, scream in pain! Face your punishment! This is your fault, the pain your going through because of your own stupidity! I WANT TO HEAR YOU SCREAM!"** she yelled as her face gained a bloodthirsty look. The sound of Naruto's scream as she tightened her grip around him was like a music to her ears. The shrills of fear, squeals of pain, she loved it all it was turning her on.

 **Lemon/Rape Scene**

Kurama then threw Naruto on the ground as chains held Naruto's arms and legs down. **"You are going to learn not to disrespect me!"** she yelled and started to rip Naruto's clothes off.

"mmmm this outa teach you." Kurama moaned now calmer than ever and now started to pull Naruto's dick out.

"Get of me! I won't go through this again!" Naruto yelled to the top of his lungs trying to get free of the chains that was holding him and trying to wiggle away from Kurama already knowing what she was about to do.

"Hold still!" Kurama yelled as she punched Naruto in the stomach which caused indescribable pain. "This is your punishment, Naruto, but consider this a favor from me to you…."Kurama said fully pulling Naruto's dick out and licking her lips and started to slowly lick up and down Naruto's dick.

" St-op-p-p Kurama "Naruto then let out a moan he tried to hold back. Kurama heard this and knew he tried to hold it back. Him releasing it though meant that he was starting to like it, event though he was denying it.

" Hmm to me it sounds like you want this Na-ru-to-kun." She said as she continued her actions on his lower regions. After he was fully erect, she stop sucking him off she then made chains come from the ground.

" Lets take this inside, shall we." Said Kurama as she kissed his cheek and drag Naruto into the master bedroom

 **Inside Master Bedroom**

Kurama threw Naruto on the bed " Are you ready na-ru-to?" Kurama asked now taking off her bra showing her DD breast.

" Just get it over with.." Naruto said now not moving at all since she chained him down to the bed with chains that was restricting his movement and charka flow. He couldn't move any muscles to try free himself and now letting Kurama do whatever she wanted to.

"About time you stated co-operating with me Naruto-kun." Kurama said with excitement now starting to go back to sucking his dick loving how he was trying to, and failing in do so, hold in the moans that she was causing.

"Mmmm! Stop that Kurama" Naruto moaned out. He has experience Kurama's sexual torture before and he would choose it over the physical torture she also loves giving to him. Kurama has gone down of him before, but her never got used to it. She was sucking like a professional for a while before he was about to cum. With a shout he came in her mouth and she was trying to swallow all the cum that was falling out her mouth. Kurama swallow all of it she could and started to lick all of the cum up that feel out her mouth.

"Mmm, Naruto-kun you really enjoyed that huh? Well, you'll really enjoy this." Kurama said with joy as she then grab Naruto's dick and put it between her breast.

" Kurama, pl-please stop this. I understand what I did wrong." Said Naruto as he was breathing heavy from his heavy organism.

" No, I don't think you fully understand when I say **' I own you'** " said Kurama with an evil smile on her face.

She then start going up and down, titty fucking him while licking and sucking on the tip of his dick. Going up and down slowly with her breast and sucking hard on the tip really wanting to swallow another load of Naruto's cum.

"Ah Kurama please, stop thi-" a moan cut Naruto off, the pleasure was beginning to be to much for him and he didn't even try to hold them back making Kurama smile at him starting to want it. She started doing it more aggressive now starting to get really wet and now wanting Naruto in her.

"I want you in me Naruto" Kurama said and hovering over Naruto's rock hard dick slowly sliding down on Naruto's dick while giving him a kiss and putting her tongue in his mouth. almost suffocating Naruto in the process.

Kurama released the kiss, letting air get into the lungs of Naruto and Kurama. Then Kurama started bouncing up and down on Naruto, moans out of both of them. She was putting a lot of pressure onto Naruto to the point that it start to hurt him. Kurama was on cloud nine riding on top of Naruto.

" Ah ~ oh my ~ your feeling up my insides Naruto! Cant you feel the pleasure I'm giving you, doesn't it feel good! I about to cum, do it with me Naruto!

And both, with a howl, came hard together. The release of the organism made Kurama land on Naruto's buff chest. There breathing in sync, which made Kyuubi happy.

" A-are-are you fin-finish now." Said a very mentally tired Naruto.

" No, I wish to continue this. It's making me feel so good. I hope your ready for round two Naruto.

This continued for hours as Kurama made Naruto even more insane than he was now.

 **End Lemon**

 **Next Day, Training Ground 7, 9:50 a.m.**

Sasuke and Sakura were the first to arrive at the training ground on time. Sakura walked with Sasuke to the training ground trying to get some alone time with him, only for her to just look at him. A hour later came to the training ground. Sakura was about to yell at him for being late, but before she could Naruto sent some KI towards Sakura with an angry glare. That was enough for her to piss on herself.

Naruto himself was tired. Kurama did more to him than he thought he did. He only got about a good 3 hours of sleep before he left the cell late.

Sasuke was also tired, you could see the bags underneath his eyes. Nobody at the training ground was happy about their sensei being late either.

After 10 minutes of waiting Kakashi appears from a Shunsin with an eye smile " Good morning, everyone. Hope you slept good last night cause it's time to work."

" Your three hours late, sensei!" screamed Sakura which hurt Naruto's sensitive ears.

" Well, you wouldn't believe this morning if I told you, you see I had to help an old lad-"

" I don't care what your excuse if, don't be late next time." Exclaimed Sakura with Sasuke shaking his head in agreement.

 _What, someone who doesn't let me even say my excuse for being late? That's never happened before_ said a surprised Kakashi.

" All right you three, for you to be a offical genin you must get these bells from me." Kakashi then reveals two bells that were attached to his pants. " Those who get the bells pass, simple enough."

" But sensei there are only two bells, what about the other person who doesn't get a bell?"

" Well they get sent back to the academy of course." Said Kakashi.

"Sent back to the Academy" said Sakura in a whisper of disbelief.

" If you don't pass this test, then that's enough said that you are not ready to become a ninja and will be sent to the academy for another year." Said Kakashi in a serious voice.

" This test will last until noon," then Kakashi put a timer on top of one of the three logs protruding from the ground and set it for a couple of hours." This test shall prove that you all are ready to be ninja, but be careful, this test has a 66% chance of failure. Now, is everyone ready?"

After three nods rom the genin, a quick shout told the genin to hide among the trees. Sasuke and Sakura did, while Naruto stayed put.

" uhhh, Naruto, your supposed to go hide somewhere to get an advantage over me." A confused Kakashi said.

" This test doesn't make sense, I've never heard of a two man cell. That would decrease the chance of successful missions, since it would put more work on the other two genin. There is a hidden meaning to this, I just don't know what." Said Naruto as he started to walk into the forest with a small pep in his step.

If he wasn't isolated for so long, he probably would have figured it out all ready…. Thought Kakashi as he left the area to go find Sakura and Sasuke.

 **With Naruto**

" Kurama-chan what those the meaning of this test mean?" asked a very confused Naruto.

" You really don't know do you? Hmmm, well I never did teach you about teamwork, since I told you to only trust in me and no one else."

"Teamwork? What does that mean?" asked Naruto

" Teamwork means that you work with your friends to accomplish a certain goal." Said Kurama

" What does friends mean" again asked Naruto

"People you trust, like me. But you more than trust me, right Naruto?" said Kurama in a too sweet voice.

Naruto didn't reply to what Kurama said, which made her mad, but she didn't do anything to him. He suffered a lot last night anyway. Just thinking about last night put a dark smile on her face.

" I should go find the Uchiha and Haurno." He said to himself as he rushed of into the forest following Sakura's scent of to much perfume.

 **With Sakura**

 _If I can find Sasuke, we can team up and get the bells for ourselves so we can leave Naruto by him self…._ thought Sakura as she jumped from tree to tree. She truly was afraid of Naruto. She thinks that Naruto was much more stronger than he put on, epically after he used the Body Flicker Technique, yesterday. That was a chunin move, and he add wind to it, making her believe he really is strong.

 _It will be okay, once me and Sasuke pass, I'll never see him again._ Thought Sakura. Then she thought about the test that Kakashi gave the three. Then she stop her pursuit for Sasuke.

 _Wait of minute, there's no such thing as a two man cell, only three man cell. Kakashi says only two people can pass the test, but that was a lie, it has to be. Having a two man cell will risk mission success rate, making it even more dangerous to take high class missions. This whole test is about…Teamwork!_

Sakura, now with a determined mind, went to go find both Sasuke and, sadly to her, Naruto.

 **With Sasuke**

" I don't know what your trying to do, Kakashi, but I will find you and defeat you and take those bells for myself!"

Clearly, Sasuke was the dumbass of the team and didn't understand what the test meant at all.

"Where are you, Hatake!" yelled Sasuke.

"SASUKE" yelled a tired Sakura as she jumped infront of Sasuke

" What do you want, Sakura? If this is another date offer then-"

"Noooo! Forget that right now, I have to tell you the true meaning of this test" Said Sakura

 _True meaning? What is she talking about….._ thought a confused Sasuke.

Sakura then started to explain what the true meaning of the test, and as she was continuing to tell him her theory about it, the more stupid he felt.

"You got that Sasuke, we have to go find Naruto now!" said an excited Sakura

"Yes… find Naruto… I was planning to do that before you told me about the test." Said Sasuke to at least make himself feel smart.

" Stop lying, you were tying to find the Hatake for yourself and take the bell, in which you were going to fail in doing so." Said Naruto as he appeared in the clearing that Sasuke and Sakura were at.

" Naruto, you're here, that's good. So you know what the test true meaning is?" asked Sakura

" Yes, we are supposed to use the term 'teamwork' and take the bells from the Hatake to pass this test. Apparently, the Uchiha didn't no the true meaning." Said Naruto to Saskue and Sakura.

" Sasuke you were going to do that?" Questioned Sakura.

"Uh…..maybe.. that doesn't matter right now. We all need to focus and find Kakashi and get the bells together." Said Sasuke to recover from his mistake.

" No need to look for me, I'm right here." Appeared Kakashi. " It seems you all know the meaning of the test, that's good for you. Now all you have to do is get the bells from me to pass." Said Kakashi with an eye smile.

" No problem" then Sasuke stared doing hand seals and took a breath of air and said **" Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu!"** and blew and large fireball right at Kakashi who jumped over it. Naruto jumped at Kakashi with two kunai in hand, prepared to slice him in his torso, only for Kakashi to meet him with two kunai, also. While descending back to the ground, the two were parrying each others attacks. Sakura sent a fleet of shuriken over to Kakashi's body. Kakashi pushed off of Naruto to dodge, also saving Naruto from the shuriken. Kakashi and Naruto continued their assault on each other, and Sasuke jumped in to help, While Naruto was holding back exponentially , not wanting to reveal his true strength yet to Kakashi, was still giving Kakashi some trouble.

While Kakashi was handling the two genin in Taijustsu, Sakura was preparing some more shuriken. She made sure to lock on to the bells on Kakashi, and lauched them directly at the string, and succesful from freeing them from Kakashi.

 _Damn she cut the line while I was distracted with the other two, very sneaky…_ thought Kakashi as he saw Naruto recover the bells and gave them to Sasuke and Sakura, causing Sasuke to smile and Sakura to cheer in delight.

" Good job, you three, together you took the bells from me and passed the exam. I must say, Naruto, your Taijustsu is far more than advanced than a regular genin. Sasuke, that fireball was perfectly conducted and packed a lot of strenght in it. Sakura, your accuracy with those shuriken was very impressive indeed. Together you all concurred and took the bells away, which means you all are now officially Team 7. Congrats!" said a proud Kakashi to the genin.

"CCCHHHAAAA! We did it, were genin now!" said a very happy Sakura.

Sasuke had a smirk on his face, showing his happiness, while Naruto had a frown on his face.

 _Its almost time…_ He thought to himself.

" We shall meet on the bridge on the east side of Konaha at 10 a.m. everyday for now on. Tonight, make sure you get a lot of sleep because we start work tomorrow, Ja'ne" and Kakashi disappeared in a puff a smoke.

" All right lets go celebrate, you guys in?" asked Sakura

" No, we're staying here for the moment." Said Naruto

" What do you mean, dope." Said Sasuke.

" It means that I'm going to explain something to you two." Said Naruto as he faced Sasuke and Sakura with a serious expression on his face. " Growing up, I've known the Hatake from an past experience that I remember, and it seems as if he isn't going to acknowledge the face of what he did. But that doesn't matter now. What I mean is that the Hatake will not be a good teacher to me or Sakura, only to Sasuke, but even then Sasuke will be as strong as a higher than average genin." Said Naruto.

" How do you know this!" shrieked Sakura.

" Because the Hatake feels guilty for not saving his Uchiha friend that died way back when he first became a Jonin. Not only that, but the concil has ordered him to train Sasuke more than Sakura and to not train me at all." Said Naruto.

" Why would they do that?" asked a now interested Uchiha.

" Since you are the last Uchiha in Konaha, the concil wants to tie you down to Konaha and believe you can only get stronger here, making sure that you won't follow your older brother's footsteps and leave the village."

Sakura now had a shocked face on her because she knew what happened to the Uchiha that night a good 4 years ago. Sasuke was angry, though. How could the council try to make sure that he didn't turn into his brother. The council didn't know the whole story behind the Uchiha Massacre.

 _Those bastards….._ thought an angry Sasuke as he clenched his fist to control himself.

" I know one thing." Continued Naruto," is that I will not have a weak team, so I will train both of you so when the time is right, we will reveal our true strength together and show Konaha not to fuck with us." Said a dead serious Naruto.

" Your going to train us, dope. I'm stronger than you, so how can you train me, an Uchiha Elite." Laughed Sasuke.

Then faster than the two could see, Naruto grabbed Sasuke by his throat and slammed him down to the ground.

"GAAAAAAAHHHHHhh!" howled Sasuke in pain from the powerful and sudden attack.

" Stop this Naruto!" yelled Sakura as she tried to throw a punch at Naruto, only for him to catch and to knee Sakura in the stomach causing her to spit blood out of her mouth.

" If you really think I'm weak then you shall soon change your mind after this." Said Naruto as he started his assault on Sasuke and Sakura.

He continued his attack for a good half-hour. The two tried to fight back, but they were facing a ninja who could face the Hokage and win with so much as a scratch on him. After a while, Sasuke was slammed down into the ground, bruise and open wounds all over his body, Sakura looking in the same right beside Sasuke. Naruto then slammed his foot on Sasuke's stomach causing him to throw up blood on the ground. With his foot still on top of Sasuke, Naruto looked down at Sasuke, an angry expression on his face.

" Are you stronger than the Hokage?" asked Naruto. Sasuke didn't ansewer him, causing Naruto to get angrier and stomped on his stomach again causing indescribable pain to Sasuke.

 **" I SAID ARE YOU STRONGER THAN THE HOKAGE?"** yelled Naruto.

"….No.." wheezed out Sasuke.

" Are you stronger than the Hatake?"

" No" he replied

" Are you stronger than you brother?"

" No, I'm not"

" Are.. You.. Stonger….Than **MEEE!"** yelled Naruto.

"…..I'm-…..No, I'm as weak as a regular genin, that's what I keep running away from, saying that I'm an Uchiha doesn't make me strong at all, it's just my last name…" said a very sad Sasuke.

" It's good that you understand your limit. If you listen to me, you will get stronger if you listen to me and not the Hatake, don't do what Konaha wants you to do. Both of you.." said Naruo

Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other to see if this was the right choice. After a while, they both nodded their heads to Naruto, agreeing to his proposition.

" Good." Then he grabbed them both and they all left the training ground."

 **Outside Konaha Hospital**

The new team appeared in a _red flash_ in front of the hospital, Sasuke and Sakura wondering how they got there.

Naruto then went to his pocket and gave a stack of money to the two and said," Tell the doctors that you both came back from a terrible mission and were hurt very bad. This will cover the medical bills. You two need to be in full health by tomorrow because after we finish our D-rank mission, we start training."

Then he started to walk away but turned around to Sasuke and said," Oh yeah Uchiha, do me a favor and turn off those cursed eyes, Goodbye." And he disappeared in a red flash again.

Sasuke didn't understand what he was talking about at first, but then he took off his headband and used it as a mirror to see his eyes were now red with two black tomes in each eye.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other, before walking into the hospital.

 **Please read below**

 **That's that. Yeah, the chapters good, you don't have to tell me, but reviewing does make the story look good so please do that.**

 **Anyway, we see in this chapter that Naruto knows a lot more than he lets on, and that he put sasuke and sakura in the ground is a added bonus. I couln't help but smile when writing this.**

 **We also learn that kakashi and naruto had a run in when naruto was little, but what could it be, hmmmmmm?**

 **Another thing is that Sasuke has the Sharingan early, it awakened during the beat down Naruto gave him but he never noticed until Naruto said something about it. It also seems like Sasuke knows something else about the Uchiha Massacre. What could that possible be?**

 **Sasuke and Sakura will be strong in this story, how strong though is the question.**

 **The lemon/rape scene was there to show what Naruto goes through a daily basis. And its been like that for 6 years, showing that nobody could be tortured for that long and still be sane.**

 **Yeah I'm writing some suspenseful shit, but its good. There won't be a new chapter tomorrow, seeing as it is Thanksgiving, but there will be one Friday which is good.**

 **AGAIN SHOUTOUT TO RED EYE UCHIHA 123.**

 **I think your awesome who ever you are, nice account name too.**

 **Well that's all that I have to say, thanks for my fans and shit. Please review and favorite this story.**

 **That's it for me**

 **NarutoPlug sighing out,**

 **Like a real nigga should.**

 **(PS- I'm black)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ayo, ayo this yo boy NarutoPlug. It's thanksgiving and I just got done eating, so I am tired. But I got to put in that work tho, you feel me. I've been getting so many responses from my story it's crazy. I mean, im just a rookie writer anyway, so I believe that so far this story is a success.**

 **So please keep up the good comments and shit, all that type of stuff to support yo boy.**

 **And so the 4th chapter of the Corrupted Mind continues….**

 **The Corrupted Mind**

 **Chapter 4**

 **2 months time…..**

It's been to months since Naruto whooped Sasuke and Sakura's ass and took them in as his apprentices.

What Naruto told Sasuke and Sakura about the Kakashi only training Sasuke was correct, Kakashi would only train Sasuke, and when he did, it really wasn't nothing serious because of Kakashi's laziness.

When the team would finish there D-rank missions and Kakashi would dismiss the team, the three genin would head to Training Ground 7 everyday for two months.

Naruto first found out that Sasuke had Fire and Lightning elements while Sakura had the Earth nature element.

Sasuke has practice in his clans justsu. After him and Naruto went in to the Uchiha clan library, which was old and abandon, they took most of the fire, lightning, and Earth justsu they saw. Sasuke also started in training in Kenjustsu, which he took in like water to a sponge. Naruto made sure that he trained him in his chakra control and then started on mid-Chunin level justsu and higher. Sasuke also learned everything he could about his Sharingan, and to make sure he knew that the it was another tool, and that it didn't make him better than everyone else.

As of right now, Sasuke was at a mid to high Chunin level at ninjustsu, high Chunin at Kenjustsu, low Chunin at genjustsu, mid Chunin at Taijustsu, overall making him at a Mid-Chunin level.

Sakura, on the other hand, was a secret prodigy. She learned over 75% of the Earth Style justsu from the Uchiha clan library that was inside of her chakra level. She had perfect chakra control, and took into medical justsu. She also learned the Chakra Scalpel Techinque and added it to her Taijustsu, so it was almost like the Huyga clan's Taijustsu. The Earth Justu she learned were mostly defensive, but then she made up for it in her Genjustsu. She was better than Sasuke at Genjustsu, which almost pissed him off, but if he demanded her to tell him her secret, Naruto would beat him down again. Sakura would also add charka to her fist, with her perfect chakra control, to make herself stronger, just like a certain Sanin.

As of now, Sakura was a mid chunin at ninjustsu, low genin at Kenjustsu, mid Chunin at Genjustsu, low Chunin at Taijustsu, over all making her at a low-Chunin level.

Sasuke and Sakura also came to respect Naruto, he took the time to train them when the council was only going to train Sasuke only a little. The understood the fact that Naruto doesn't care for them, which was something they tried to change, only to fail time and time again. Naruto said that he doesn't trust anyone and loves only himself. But after every time he said that, he would grunt like he was in pain and the two could of swore they smelt the smell of burnt flesh in the air.

The training the team did was always done in secret, and nobody would even catch on of it either. Now they were about to receive their first C-rank mission from the Hokage….

 **Mission Hall- Konaha**

"Somebody get this damn cat of me!" screeched Sakura as she held the demon cat of all Konaha.

" Aww come on Sakura, it isn't that bad." Stated Kakashi with an eye smile and giving the cat to it's rightful owner. " So sensei do you have another mission for us? I prefer it to be a higher one this time, I believe the team is ready for it."

" Well there is this C-rank I can give them.." said Minato

" A C-rank! Lets get it sensei, I'm so sick and tired of painting fences and dig up plants! Lets do some real ninja missions!" exclaimed Sakura to Kakashi.

" Hold on Sakura, let's see what the mission is first. Sensei?" said Kakashi asking if Minato would keep reading.

" It's a simple mission where you are to guard the bridge builder ,Tazuna, back to Nami no Kuni, the land of the waves. Let him in!" said the Hogake.

As soon as he said that, an old man who looked over the age of sixty, and the smell of alcohol reeking off of him.

" This is the team that's going to protect me, there nothing but little kids. The black haired kid looks like there is a duck ass, that girl's hair is making me go blind, and the blonde-" he then looked at Naruto and shivered," he gives me the creeps."

After trying to control Sakura and Sasuke because they were trying to kill Tazuna, they went off to go get their supplies, but before they left, Minato said something to Naruto.

" Look at me before you go demon." He said to Naruto. Naruto turned to Minato and looked him dead in the eye.

"What?"

" You behave yourself during this mission, if not, there will be consequences, understood?" he said.

"Tch, you do not scare me." Naruto said and left out the room. When he left, Minato saw Sasuke glaring at him before he left, too.

 _What did I ever do to him…._ Minato thought as he continued his work.

One hour later – An hour outside Konaha

This trip was boring to Naruto. All the walking they were doing was making him bored. He would have enjoyed it if he was by himself. He like being outdoors, seeing he is a half fox demon, and that he spent half his life living in a cell, being outdoors was great. It was the people he was with that made him mad.

Kakashi was over there giggling to himself while he was reading his smut he calls ' a work of art', Sakura was running around seeing all the animals and being excited in leaving the village for the first time, and Tazuna was drinking the walk away with a heavy smelling alcohol, which was affecting Naruto's nose a lot. The only other person that had some common sense was Sasuke, as he was just walking and watching out for enemies, which Naruto was grateful for.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, Naruto saw a small puddle of water right beside a tree and noticed it was a genjustsu quickly. He saw that Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura noticed as well, Tazuna was to busy tripping over himself, not that he would notice anyway.

Once they passed by the puddle, he sensed that two people came out and was ready to attack. Naruto didn't feel like getting his nails dirty though so he gave it to the other two genin.

" Uchiha, Haruno, deal with it." Was all he said.

The two quickly turned around and met the two ninja with kunai in hand and parried the poison claws they had. They all jumped back and recharged at each other. Sasuke, before metting his opponent again, took another kunai and threw it to the shuriken chain the two rogue ninja had attached to their clawed hands, and stuck it to a tree. Both ninjas feel down on the ground because of the attack. Sakura then stabbed the two in the arm that didn't have the claw hand on it, making it impossible for the two to move either arm. Sasuke and Saskura then put kunai to the rogue ninja's neck, signifying their defeat.

" Wow… good job you two. You handle the situation well." He said to the two.

He then tied the two and recognized who they were.

" These two are Gozu and Meizu, the Demon Brothers, and are Ex-ninja of Kirigakure, the land of mist. They are chunin leveled ninja, which brings me to ask why they are trying to kill you Tazuna." Said a serious Kakashi to a shaking Tazuna.

" All right. I lied about the mission difficulty when I gave the mission to Konaha because Wave doesn't have the money to pay for a higher ranking mission. The only I could've afford was a C-rank." Then he started to fake cry and said," It's okay if you want to quit, I'll understand. But when I die, my daughter might kill her self and my grandson may cry for months cursing Konaha's name, but it's all okay. AHAHAHAHAHA!" then he started to laugh and cry.

 _He wants to make us feel bad….._ they thought as everyone except Naruto sweat dropped.

Kakashi then turned to the genin and said " It depends if you all want to continue this mission. I you don't want to, I won't blame you and we can head home now." Said Kakashi.

Instantly, Naruto replied. " there's no way in hell I'm going back to Konaha after I just got out. I rather deal with this drunk old man than the villagers and my family." He said in a dead tone.

Everyone, except for Tazuna, wasn't surprised about Naruto's answer, as he expressed many times his hatred for Konaha. Kakashi saw that Sakura and Sasuke wanted to continue as well, in which they did, receiving many thanks from Tazuana.

 **Hours Later- Ocean**

The team and Tazuna were on a boat take them to the Land of Waves, and they all see the bridge being built in the mist.

" Wow, that's the biggest bridge I've ever seen. Why do you build it in this heavy mist, Mr. Tazuna?" ask Sakura.

" We do it to hide it from Gato, the tyrant who taken over wave. If we can build it, we can bring money into wave, saving the land." He wisely stated.

When the group made it back on the land, they started walking again. After a while, something was rustling in a bush, in which Naruto attacked. After what sounded like a struggle, Naruto came back with a rabbit between his canine like teeth. He took and it out and said," This is dinner." And put it back in his mouth.

While everyone was kinda freaked out at the display Kakahshi noticed something.

 **That rabbit's fur is white, but it's not that season anymore, meaning it's kept in the inside. That means….**

" Everyone get down now!"

Kakashi tackled Tazuna too the ground. The rest of the genin ducked down to dodge a flying sword going over there heads. The sword lodged itself into a tree and a man jumped on top of it. He had gray like skin, bandages over his mouth, no shirt revealing his bare chest, gray pants, black sandals, and no eyebrows what so ever.

" Look who I ran into this time, Hatake Kakashi, the copy ninja and mater of a thousand justsu because of your implanted Sharigan." Said the man.

" And your Momochi Zabuza, Ex- Kiri ninja but left when you weren't appointed Muzukage, your also on of the Seven Swordsman of Mist." Explained Kakashi.

" Well aren't I honored, the Copy Ninja even knows about me, my name must be out there. Well I didn't come here to talk about names, I can for the bridge builder, hand him over!" yelled Zabuza.

The genin then brought out there kunai and made protective stances over a terrified Tazuna.

" Look at this, little kids that are trying to play ninja, what a site to see" Zabuza joked." Kids, have you ever killed someone yet, because when I was your age…" then a fierce look came upon his face as he released a tremendous KI towards the genin." I had already a whole classroom of kids!" he yelled.

Sakura and Sasuke were taking the KI better than they would have if they didn't train under Naruto, but the KI was still making them shake a little.

Naruto then smiled at Zabuza, his insane side starting to come out because of the KI towards him and said, " A classroom of kids, that's child's play, **I've killed a mob of people when I was six!"** he said with a blood thirsty smile.

Then, unknown to anyone, Naruto used his mysterious ability and absorbed all of Zabuza's KI to him. Once done, he took a deep breath and smiled. " Let's start, I've been itching for a while to fight." Sasuke and Sakura started to back away.

" No, Naruto, this person is beyond your level, stand back and let me handle it" said an ignorant Kakashi.

Then, mist started to form around the area making eyesight brought down to zero.

" You'll have to find me first Kakashi, I am a professional at silent killing, as you may no." Zabuza said as he disappeared in the mist.

 _Shit, I'll have to take him seriously now….._ thought Kakashi as he revealed his sharingan.

Zabuza started to list off all the points he could attack to kill instantly, trying to scare the genin, only to scare Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto just held back and let Kakashi handle the man. He did think he saw an orange tree around here somewhere….

And quickly as he could, he put his claws on and turned around to block Zabuza's Kubikiribocho slash. He two started to move around the area, fighting each other. Zabuza used a downward slash, trying to cut Naruto in half, only for Naruto to use his superior speed and dodge, then give Zabuza a deep cut on his stomach. He jumped back and screamed out **"Fuuton: Gale Palm!"** and sent a blast of wind directly at Zabuza's back which hit him hard causing him to throw up blood from his mouth.

 _Damn that shit hurt. This kid isn't a joke…._ Thought Zabuza as he saw Naruto look at his right claw that was covered in his blood.

 _It's been a while. I should just rip him to shreds, forget the Hatake and holding back my power, I can kill them all right here!_ Thought Naruto as he started shaking in excitement with a insane look on his face, his red eyes flashing dangerously.

 **"No!"** said Kurama from his mind, **" You must stick to plan, calm down for now and I promise you'll get to kill later, Naruto-kun!"** she said dead serious.

Reluctantly, Naruto calmed down and jumped back towards Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna.

" Why did you stop, you were winning Naruto." Whispered Sakura.

With a growl he answered, " Because Kurama-chan told me to stop." And then blew out some fire from his mouth.

 _Kurama-chan?..._ Thought Sakura and Sasuke, who heard the small conversation from his position.

After a while, Kakashi got himself captured in Zabuza's **Water Prison Technique.**

" Run! You can't handle him, he's to strong for you all!" he yelled seemingly forgot about Naruto's performance on Zabuza earlier.

" I've got a plan." Said Sasuke ignoring Kakashi's cries of protest.

Sakura then formed a wall of Earth using **Doton: Mud Wall** the hid the **Shadow Clones** that Naruto was forming.

Then, Sasuke jumped from over the wall and threw a Fuma Shuriken at the Water Clone that Zabuza formed to protect him. The clone raised his sword, ready to protect himself, but noticed the shuriken underneath it as well.

 _Demon Windmill Shadow Shuriken…._ Smirked Sasuke as he watched as the shuriken close in to the clone.

The clone braced itself and used a downward slash to cut through the real shuriken and destroying the fake shuriken. He looked up to only see two more shurikens being thrown by two Narutos. It quickly jumped over the shuriken and it was now heading for the real Zabuza. The shuriken then transformed to reveal the real Naruto, now running towards Zabuza on the water with claws ready to slash through flesh.

 _Damn, I got to move…._ And he released his hand from water prision, freeing Kakashi in the process, and jumping away from Naruto's deadly claws.

" I'll take care that brat right now! **Suiton: Water Dragon Technique!"** he yelled and sent a large water dragon towards Kakashi and Naruto, only for another water dragon to counter it.

 _What, my justsu! Who did that?..._ then he remembered who he was going up against, the copy ninja of Konaha.

" This is it Zabuza!" yelled Kakashi, and faster than Zabuza made hand sighs for his next justsu. **" Suiton: Great Waterfall Justsu Technique!"** and Kakashi sent a flood of water towards Zabuza, which hit him with great force, knocking him back to shore and heavily damaged.

When Naruto and Kakashi got back on land to end Zabuza, two senbons implanted themselves into Zabuza's neck, effectively killing him. Then a masked Kiri ninja came up to Kakashi.

" Thank you, Hatake-san, for helping me kill this man. Kiri has been hunting him down for some time now, and because of you we can rest easier now." Said the masked ninja with a female voice.

" Glad to help." He said with an eye smile and he put his headband back over his Sharingan. With a nod of her head she took Zabuza's body and disappeared.

" Good work team, the teamwork you displayed was amazing. Now while were getting to Wave, watch over my body for me." He said as his one eye rolled to the back of his head and fainted.

" One of you two are holding his body, Tazuna, please lead the way." Said a calm Naruto.

" Of course, right this way. You can rest easy at my house." He said as him and Naruto passed by Kakashi's almost dead looking body.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other and sweat dropped together.

" I'll get his legs." Said a depressed Sasuke.

" I'll get his head.." said an equally depressed Sakura.

 **Tazuna's house**

The group came up to a two story house in the forest. Before getting there, they had to go through town, and they saw the poverty that took over the people there. Children dressed in rags, people looking dead because of lost hope, stores with a lack of food, just about everything was broke. The only person who was comfortable there was Naruto, having gone through the same things and then some.

When Tazuna knocked on the door, a beautiful with long black hair, black eyes, smooth looking skin, wearing a red sweater and black dress skirt answered the door.

" Father!" she yelled as she jumped on Tazuna and held on to him in an impressive grip.

" Hold on, Tsunami. You know I have a bad back, damn." He said as he tried to hold on to his daughter. "Tsunami, these are the ninja who I hired to protect me and have done so very well." He said.

" Thank you for protecting my father, I am forever in your debt." She said with a wonderful smile that make Sasuke blush. She then noticed Kakashi and told them to lay him down on the couch inside.

" Inari, your grandfather is home! Get down here!" yelled Tsunami.

A boy came from upstairs, with a blue and white stripped hat, blue overalls, and a white shirt underneath who look around the age of seven.

" Hello, grandpa." The boy said as he held onto his grandfather.

Naruto, not used to seeing true love, walked out of the house because the situation in there was uncomfortable and walked back into town.

 **In town**

Naruto walked around and saw buildings which people lived in that look like they were going to be demolished. The roads were dirty, everyone was skinny, and no happiness was seen. Yup, he felt real comfortable now.

He found a hill and sat on it looking at the town below. Its was all Gatos fault that the town was in such a state. Everyone had went through something living in wave, someone should help them.

" Make this land yours." Said Kurama.

"What?" asked Naruto.

" I said make this land yours, we need a base of operations and I am not going to let you live in a cell for the rest of your life. When we leave Konaha, we can come here and make our moves away from Konaha." She explained.

" Yes, you are right. Everyone here is miserable, and I can see myself in some kind of way in them. I will take Gato down and start to make base here. But we need allies, but who?" asked Naruto.

" Start with that Zabuza guy, he isn't dead because of the senbon, so we can convince him to be on our side. Then we can start to rebuild wave to my image." Said Kurama.

" All right, it is decide, Wave will be mine." Said Naruto as he headed back to the house.

 **A week later**

Kakashi had woken up and explained to the genin that Zabuza was still alive. He said that he would train them in tree climbing, but they said they already knew that. He asked if they knew water walking, which they all shock their heads to again. Kakashi settled with train Sasuke for now while Sakura and Naruto did their own thing.

Naruto woke up and went downstairs to see Tsunami cleaning some fish. He walked over to watch how she did it, interested in anything that had to deal with meat.

"Good morning, Naruto-san." She said.

" Hello" he said in a dead voice.

She continued to clean without care that Naruto was watching, and Naruto saw the knife she held in her hands to clean the fish.

" Than item in your hand, it is called a knife right?" he asked.

" You don't know what a knife is?" she looked at him funny.

" I never knew what it was, I just remember them when I was a kid when the villagers stabbed me with them." He said like it was a regular thing.

Tsunami, however , jumped when she heard this. "What! Why would they do that to you, a poor child." She said as kneeled down to get to Naruto's height.

He then explained that the village considers him a demon because of what he held and his life in the village and how he was treated during his whole life. When he was finished, Tsunami was openly crying at Naruto. She then hug Naruto, which surprised him because Kurama's hug would hurt him.

" Oh you poor child, you've never been loved, your family and neighbors hate you for something out of your control, that's to cruel." She cried on his shoulder.

" Why do you care, can't you see that I'm a bad thing to be around." He said to Tsunami.

" No, Naruto, I can tell you're a good boy, even after what happened six years ago. You were just angry and went out of control. What you really want is someone to talk to and truly understand you." She said.

When Naruto heard this his eyes got wide.

 _Truly understand, but I thought Kurama-chan said that she was the only person who can truly understand me, not this woman…._ He thought.

Tsunami then released Naruto and told him to be with her whenever he could so she could teach him about anything he needed to know.

Naruto then asked her. " How would I need to restore Wave into a proper village?"

Tsunami smiled at him and said." What the people of Wave need is hope. Everyone believes that they're doomed to die because of Gato, but I know someone will save us and take down Gato." She said.

" And how do I give the people hope." He asked.

Tsunami widen her eyes when she heard his question. _Is he really going to try and help…_ she thought as she looked at him. Then she answered his question.

" Maybe give the people something to eat or rebuild the house that are close to falling down." She said.

Naruto nodded to Tsunami and walked out the door, ready to go give his future people what ever this 'hope' word meant.

 **And that's that. Yesterday was Thanksgiving so I hope that everyone had a good one. The next chapter will actually be like a Thanksgiving in the story. This is when Naruto goes out and helps the people of wave.**

 **I really am going to enjoy writing the next chapter. When I was coming up with the story, this was one of my favorite parts to think overall.**

 **I'm going to use Tsunami as the mother Naruto never had. She really is an important part of my story.**

 **I thank everyone for the support that I've been getting, its just giving me more inspiration to write even better then the last chapter.**

 **All those who support me are the real playas to my team, which I thank you in advance.**

 **Anyway, that's it for now**

 **NarutoPlug, sighing out**

 **Like a real nigga should….**


	5. Chapter 5

**NarutoPlug, back at it. My story been blown up to the standards that I good with, but I want more people to see the story so please.**

 **TELL ABOUT THIS STORY TO OTHER PEOPLE SO I CAN GET THEM NUMBERS UP!**

 **I really want this story to be real popular, so tell it to your other fanfiction friends and all that good stuff. Anyway its time to start the 5th chapter of the Corrupted Mind.**

 **The Corrupted Mind**

 **Chapter 5**

 **In the forest of Wave.**

Naruto was thinking about what Tsunami said, to start to give the people of Wave 'hope' to revolt and become a better village, they should be fed and the buildings should be repaired.

 _Lets start with food first, but where should I get food enough for a good 500 people….._ thought Naruto. Then Naruto caught the smell of wild hog in the air. Getting a good whiff of the air, he could tell that there was many in the area, only spread out.

Naruto got a dangerous smile on his face as he put on his claws

 _Lets get to work shall we….._ he though as he ran into the forest.

 **Another side of the forest**

Kakashi brought Sasuke and Sakura out to the forest to talk about a couple things he's noticed in the group. He couldn't find Naruto, so he had to settle with these two.

" Alright you two, where did you learn those moves you used on the walk from Konaha to Wave." He said.

Sasuke and Sakura started to sweat real bad. Naruto said that if they told people that they were training under him, bad things would happen. Just thinking about that made the two scared enough. Quickly thinking, Sasuke started off first.

" I've been training for years in my clans justsu, all though I only have a small amount of justsu and that there only high D-rank." Said a sweating Sasuke.

" Hmmmm, fair enough. Good job, Sasuke, your turning into a exceptional shinobi." Then he turned to Sakura " What about you, miss Haruno?"

"Uhhhhh….well… I've been….Uh… training with Ino's clan!" she yelled.

" Oh really, for how long?" said a curious Kakashi

" Not to long, really. Only like a month before the academy exams. The only jutsu I learned was my Doton: Mud Wall Technique and I built my chakra control massively with then as well." She explained.

" Oh well that explains that, I just wanted to know that you all were taking your time in training and not rushing yourself, after all, you are still kids. You should enjoy your golden years while you have them. Anyway, I'm going back to the bridge with Tazuna. Ja'ne." he said and disappered in a Body Flicker.

" Thank god that's over with." Said Sakura as she sat down on the ground.

" Yeah, we couldn't let Kakashi find out about the training we've been doing, or we would suffer Naruto's wrath." He said and shuddered at the thought of Naruto's beatings.

" Yeah, I wouldn't want to go through that again." Said Sakura. She then looked up at the sky at the sky as the wind blew through her hair.

" We've changed a lot since we have been with him." She said.

" Yeah, your right." Said Sasuke as he took a seat next to Sakura.

Sasuke remembered that he used to be a asshole, like the Namikaze twins, as he put down everything that even tried to come up to him. He only focused on getting stronger to reach Itachi. But now he knew that other things were more important than chasing after him.

Sakura remembered that she was a major Sasuke fan girl, chasing after Sasuke with no other thing in mind. Sure she was smart, but she was weak in every other aspect at being a ninja. She was actually, and thank god for this, quieter than she usually was when she was training with Naruto. Naruto brought the best out of the both of him.

" You know, the only person who hasn't changed is Naruto. He has always been distant from everyone. Always alone…" said Sakura thinking about what she heard this morning when she was listening in on Tsunami and Naruto's conversation.

" What do you mean?" said Sasuke and Sakura started to tell Sasuke everything she heard from the conversation this morning.

 **Two hours later- Wave town square.**

A line of Naruto's were walking into the middle of Wave. He had all kinds of dead animals with him. He killed wild hogs, deer, rabbits, almost anything you could find in the forest.

He brought some kindle and big logs in also, to burn so he could cook his large kill. He also made plates from the stone that came out of the river, the water cleaning the stone of any impurities.

Naruto built a large camp like bonfire, and started to cook his kill, gaining a lot of attraction.

" What's that kid doing?" asked a villager.

" I don't know, but damn that stuff smells really good!" exclaimed another. Soon, a whole circle was around Naruto and his clones.

Then, Naruto took out a marker, got some wood that was laying down and wrote…

 _" Get in line if you want delicious food."_ It said.

As soon as people read that they got into a straight line and Naruto started serving them. This went on for a good two hours. People who haven't had food in days, now stuffed with meat in their stomachs with rations to spare. People actually started smiling and laughing, talking amongst each other, which hasn't happened in a long time. Kids where playing around in the streets like they just weren't struggling to survive a while ago. Naruto looked at this scene and frowned.

 _What is this feeling I have. It feels so foreign to me. I can't describe it…._ Thought Naruto

Then the people started thanking him, saying that this was just like a dream to them.

One of the older woman came up to Naruto.

" Excuse me boy, but what is your name." she said.

" Naruto."

" Ah Naruto, your such a good boy for doing this for the people, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart." She said. Then people started to cheer his name.

"NA-RU-TO! NA-RU-TO!" the villagers yelled.

Naruto's eyes widen when he heard this.

 _A good boy…_ he said in his mind as he thought back to what Tsunami said to him.

 _Naruto, you really are a good boy, you've just been hurt for so long that you don't open up to anyone…_ he replayed in his head over and over again. He started to breath heavy as he kept thinking

 _But Kurama-chan said that I was supposed to be evil like to fit her image and become a good mate, a good demon. Why is it what Tsunami-san said and Kurama-chan said so different…_ he thought, not noticing the honorific he gave to Tsunami's name.

Mean while Kurama was listening to Naruto's thoughts and didn't like them, not one bit.

 ** _Tsunami-san! Tsunami-SAN! SAAAAAAAANNNNNN! That bitch! What is she trying to do to Naruto! I swear If she tries to fill my man with these terrible thoughts of helping people and actually acting human, he might lose the love he secretly holds for me and for it to be sent to her instead!_** Thought a very worried Kurama. She was going to have to do something about Tsunami really quick to make Naruto forget about what she said to him.

 _I'll make my move tonight and handle the situation as quietly as I can..._ she thought with a smirk on her face.

Back to the gathering in the middle of Wave, the people were so busy partying that they didn't notice three of Gato's thugs come up with their hands on their blades sheath.

"What's going on here?" said the thug in the middle, most likely the leader.

It got dead quiet as the thugs walked around the people, who still haven't said anything yet. Then they noticed the food that everyone had.

He grabbed a plate and raised it in the air.

" Who's responsible for this?" he asked only to get no reply again.

" So, no one knows?" he said as he started to get his sword out, scaring a few people.

" I did this" said a voice the thugs couldn't recognize. They started looking around for the owner of voice. Then when they heard a " Down here" they looked down to see Naruto, with a rabbits foot sticking out his mouth, the same one he caught when he met Zabuza. The thugs didn't see Naruto because of how small he was. Even though he was a powerhouse, Kurama still couldn't understand why he was only 4'11.

The thugs looked at Naruto and started laughing at him. It was to hilarious to think that this little kid could have did all this.

" Why do you laugh?" asked Naruto

" There's no way a little pathetic little boy did this." He said. Then he did something that sealed his fate.

He spit in Naruto's face.

It was sliding down his cheek almost touching his hoodie, his precious hoodie.

" Did he- wait a second- what just- did that just happen- oh it did happen- **KILL HIM!"** screamed out Kurama from the mindscape.

Faster than any could see, red chains came from Naruto's back and wrapped themselves around the three thugs stomach. He then squeezed them with so much force, he broke every rib in their bodies. The thugs were then dropped on the ground, making them scream even louder. Naruto then wiped the spit off him, then laid out some kunai.

" I'll let the villagers take care of you." And walked away. The citizens grabbed the kunai and smiled at the thugs who were shaking in fear, their screams could be heard for miles.

Naruto asked around for a builder of houses, which he found. They talk and Naruto said that he would offer his services, which made the man very happy. Naruto headed back to Tazuna's house after that.

 **Tazuna's House- Dinner**

Everyone was eating around the table. Tsunami made a big feast, because Naruto brought 2 deer that he helped her skin.

" The food is delicious, Tsunami, good work." Said Tazuna as he ate with 3 plates in his face.

" Thank you father, but is was all Naruto who went and caught the food, and he helped me skin them really fast." She said with a smile towards Naruto.

" How did you do it, Naruto? " asked a very full Kakashi.

Naruto then showed him his longer than average nails. " My nails are stronger than steel, they can cut through skin and flesh easily, I just use my claws because it's hard getting the skin from underneath them." Said Naruto and Sasuke and Sakura shivered knowing first hand that what he said was true.

The table was filled with laughter and smacking because of the delicious food that Naruto and Tsunami, but there was one person didn't like what was going on in the house.

" Why do you all care what happens to us?" said Inari and the table got dead quiet.

" Inari, stop." Said Tsunami

" No, I don't understand why they came here. They say they came to protect Grandpa, but I know they're only in it for the money. These people don't know of our suffering! Living in those big ninja villages where they're all nice and protected, while we deal with people like Gato! Gato will just kill them when he wants to anyway." Said Inari

" Inari, stop! They aren't here for money, they truly care about our problems. Why would Naruto do what he did if he didn't? said Tsunami.

Inari then pointed his finger at Naruto, who was ignoring the whole conversation over his rabbit stew, in which he found way more interesting.

" He's the worst of them all! He first came into this house with no emotions at all! I heard what you did at town today, but what you did won't last! When you leave, all that hope you gave them will go back down and everything will go back to being the same! Wave looking like a dead waste land.." he said, only to see that Naruto was still eating. " Are you even listening to me!" yelled Inari

Naruto took a deep breath, put his spoon down and looked at Inari with his red eyes flashing, " You are annoying, I wish I couldn't hear you so I can continue to eat, but it seems you won't let this go." He then stood up and walked up to Inari, bending down to see Inari eye to eye.

" The reason I gave all those people food today was because of your mother saying it was a good way to give them hope. That hope will give them the necessary strength to rebel against Gato, strength they don't seem to have now. Next, I shall start rebuilding the broken houses that seem to take over Wave, and then I'll kill Gato." Said Naruto, surprising everyone in the room.

"What?' said Inari.

" I will kill Gato and everything that has to do with him. That's my plan to free Wave. Now, to me it sound like you don't want that to happen. You say that I don't care about Wave, but I've already done more than anyone has, including you. All you do is cry upstairs hoping that something would change, someone would help, but now that I'm here, you curse my name." said Naruto as he then got right into Inari's face, scaring him in the process.

" You also said that I don't know what suffering is, when it should be switched around. Do you know who it feels to be betrayed by your family, your father sealing a demon inside you? Or how it feels to be beaten daily up to the age of six? How it feels to be stabbed, beaten with poles, sticks, anything that could cause pain? How about eating from the garbage and sleeping behind a dumpster with a newspaper as a blanket? How about living in a cell without seeing sunlight for 2 years? Or to be mentally tortured by the same demon your father sealed into you, Hmmmmm? Do you understand my pain? Can you comprehend how insane I really am!" yelled Naruto as his fangs started to grow longer, his eyes flashing even more, an insane smile on his face. By this time Naruto backed Inari into a wall, releasing a KI so strong that even Kakashi was frozen in place.

 **" Why aren't you talking boy? I told you the difference between you and me. My persecutors hurt me all my life, but the thing is, I got them back. I killed a mob of a good 55 people and smiled while I did it! I said eariler that I don't like flesh underneath my nails, but that time I didn't care, it felt good to feel their blood on my nails, my skin, on the same alley way where they wanted to kill me. You, on the other hand, cry over a picture of your dead father, not changing a thing. So what I want you to do is that exact thing, go run away and cry."** Naruto said with a smile on his face. He backed away to give Inari room, and as soon as he did, he ran upstairs, crying a storm.

Naruto saw this and started laughing, scaring everyone with such a creep laugh. He then got the rest of his soup, drained it, and left out the house, but not before saying, **" time to start the second step."** And left the house, still laughing.

When the KI Naruto was letting out was finally gone, everyone took a deep breath.

" Kakashi- sensei, is what Naruto said true? About what he went through?" she said and everyone looked at Kakashi.

" Yes, and what he said was just a idea of what he went through," he said and then got a deep breath and continued," and I was once one of them." He said with guilt.

" What, why would you do that to him!" said Tsunami as she yelled at Kakahi.

" I don't know! I was passing by the alley and I heard something that pissed me off…."

 **Flashback- Alleyway in Konaha**

Kakashi was passing by an alley way when he heard screams. He went inside the alleyway to see what was happening and saw a mob of people around a certain boy.

" That's what you get demon!"

" We're going to finish what the fourth started!"

Then Naruto looked up and said " Fuck the Fourth, he's the one that did this to me!" he screamed.

When Naruto said that, a switch went off in Kakashi's head, how could he say something like that about his sensei!

Kakashi pushed his way through the mob to be right in front of a young, bloody, Naruto. Kakashi saw red when he looked at him.

" Did you say 'Fuck the Fourth'! Sensei is a great person! Never say that around me! Suffer your punishment, demon!" And Kakashi shoved a **Lightning Blade** in Naruto's shoulder, causing him to scream and pass out. The people were shouting out in praise of Kakashi finally killing Naruto, but he saw different.

He saw the dead look in his eyes, the pain he went through, an innocent kid.

 _Oh my god, what have I just done…._ Thought Kakashi. He quickly left then scene and went to his house to drink away what he just done.

 **End flashback**

" I don't know why I did it! I just got so angry when he disrespected Sensei like that!" yelled an angry Kakashi.

" Does Naruto know it was you who did it?" whispered Sasuke

"I don't know, he hasn't said anything about it when I first saw him in the academy. I haven't seem him in so long and I didn't think I would have him as a student." Said Kakashi.

Sakura was shaking in anger. How could he do that to Naruto? Naruto really is a good person, he just doesn't trust anyone, and it was because of people like Kakashi.

Sakura then walked up to Kakashi, and with a chakra enhanced palm, slapped Kakashi right across his masked face.

 _SMACK!_

It was so loud, that Naruto even heard it in the forest.

Sakura just looked at a surprised Kakashi, his cheek now bleeding bad from the hit. She just looked at him, and then turned around and headed towards the door. " I'm looking for Naruto." And left. Sasuke soon followed her lead and left, not before giving Kakashi a Sharingan glare.

 _What have I done…_ thought Kakashi as he went to tend to his cheek

 **Gato's hideout- with Haku and Zabuza**

" Won't be long now, in a few days, we'll go back and kill those leaf ninja and the bridge builder." Said Zabuza as he laid in his bed.

" Sure thing Tou-san, I'll be there with you all the way." Said Haku.

" Thank you, my daughter." Said Zabuza.

Zabuza found Haku more than 8 years ago and treated her like his own. He loved Haku like the daughter he never had. Haku loved him back the same way, like the father she never had. Well actually she did have a father, but he killed her mother and then tried to kill her to because of her bloodline because he thought those with bloodlines were monsters – you all get what I'm saying.

Then, the two heard something on their window. Haku got out her bed and turned on the light. Zabuza lifted himself up out of his bed and grabbed his Kubikiribocho, ready for a fight.

The window slide open and a figure came in, the hood of its hoodie over its head.

" Reveal yourself!" yelled Zabuza.

The figure lifted the hood of to show the face of Naruto.

" Gah, You! Your one of Kakashi's brats!" said Zabuza.

" Yes, but I didn't come here for a fight, I come to talk." Said a calm Naruto as he raised his hands In surrender.

" What should we do Tou-san. " asked Haku. Zabuza looked in Naruto's eyes for an deceit and found none. He then lowered his sword, nodding his head to Haku to lower her senbon.

" All right, go ahead and talk, Gaki" said Zabuza.

" I will, but I must worn you, if you don't agree with what I say, I will have to kill you and your daughter. But if you agree, you won't have to be a missing nin and never worry about money again." Stated Naruto

 _Never worry about money again, that's all he had to say….._ thought Zabuza.

" All right Gaki, tell us your plan." Said Zabuza.

" I will kill Gato whenever you come to attack us because I know he will not hold his side of the bargin you two had together. He plans to kill you two the day you attack my team, so he can get away without paying you. I will kill all of the guards, thugs, and free everyone that he has made slaves. I will then put them in Wave. I will take Gato's money and use it to begin to rebuild Wave, and give you triple of what he was going to pay you." Said Naruto.

"Triple!" said Zabuza as his eyes held dollar signs in them. Haku's eyes just widen when she heard the amount they would be receiving.

" Yes, triple. But here is when you have something in the deal. I will make Wave my own land when I leave Konaha for reasons I can't tell you yet. But when I'm done with my mission here, I will find allies to send to Wave to start a new ninja village. One without corruption, where there is true peace. I shall lead it. The first allies I want are you and your daughter, Haku. Your both vey skilled and can become stronger if you weren't on the run all the time. While I'm gone from Wave, you will protect it and the people I send over here." He said.

" But how will you send more allies over to Wave without rising suspection?" asked Haku.

" I can only reveal that when I am sure that you are on my side." Said Naruto.

Zabuza walked over to Haku and the two had a small discussion, and Zabuza came back to Naruto and stuck in his hand.

" Alright, we agree with the terms, just keep your side of the deal and everything will go fine on our end." Said Zabuza. Naruto shook his hand.

" Good. Now I shall tell you the way how I'm going to send people over." Then brought out piece of paper with a red kanji for the word **_'nine_** ' on it. " With this I shall use my form of the **Hiraishin** and send people over to Wave." Said Naruto.

" The **Hiraishin!** Who do you think you are, the Fourth Hokage's son!" exclaimed an ignorant Zabuza.

" Precisely, but he doesn't see me as his son, and I don't see him as my father. But other than that, the next time my team fights you, I'll knock Kakashi out and kill Gato." Said Naruto

" What about the other brats?" asked Zabuza.

" Don't worry about them, I'll take care of them. That is all, I shall see you two soon, goodbye." Said Naruto as he disappeared in a red flash.

 **Outside Tazuna's House**

Naruto was approaching the house, when he felt something wrong with his body.

 _What's going on…_ thought Naruto

" Naruto." Said Kurama

" Kurama-chan?" said Naruto

" Naruto, you know that I love you, right." She asked

" Yes"

" Then please forgive me for this, because I'm doing this for you." She said.

Then, all of a sudden, Naruto fell on the ground, unconscious.

 **Tsunami's room**

Tsunami was getting warmand started to sweat in her bed. She didn't know why, it was just early spring time, it shouldn't be this hot during the night. She then got out of her bed to get a thinner blacket, when she looked up to see Naruto with a smirk on his face.

" Naruto?" she said drowsily.

 **" I'm afraid Naruto-kun won't be talking to you tonight, Tsunami-teme.** " Said Kurama, fully control of Naruto's body.

 **Oh yeah, Oh yeah, OH YEAH! FIRST CLIFFHANGER AND ITS SUPENSEFUL AS FUCK!**

 **But yeah, this chapter was fun to right, probably the deepest chapter in the story.**

 **We learn about Kakashi and what he did to Naruto, and Naruto's future plans for Wave.**

 **I'm getting good at this writing shit, the numbers show it.**

 **PLEASE SHARE THIS MOTHER FUCKING STORY, IT NEEDS POPULARITY PEOPLE!**

 **Yeah more people need to see this, I really want it out there, so my follow Naruto geeks, spread this out there to your other Naruto friends and shit, say good things about the story to, no bad.**

 **THANKS FOR DRAGONPONY009 FOR GIVING ME IDEAS FOR THIS AND THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **Any way that's it for me, please remember to spread the word about The Corrupted Mind**

 **I'm gone for now**

 **NarutoPlug, signing out**

 **Like a real nigga…..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ayo, ayo, this your boy, NarutoPlug. I just updated my story a good 3 hours ago and I'm loving the reviews I getting from you all. And of course, everyone says the same thing**

 **EVERYONE HATES KURAMA, WHICH WAS EXACTLY HOW I WANTED YOU ALL TO FEEL**

 **Kurama is evil after all, and the stuff she's doing in the story is just crazy already, and the story is only a good 5 days old. Anyway, Kurama will continue her evil was for a while, and Naruto will get her back soon, but it won't last long, sadly.**

 **Later in the story though, she will get what she deserves, ya feel me.**

 **Anyway, lets continue the story, Chapter 6 of the Corrupted Mind**

 **The Corrupted Mind**

 **Chapter 6**

" What are you saying Naruto?" asked a nervous Tsunami.

" Your not talking to Naruto-kun, this is the Almighty Kyuubi your talking to now. Naruto is… asleep right now and I took over to talk to your man-stealing ass." Said Kurama.

Tsunami suddenly jumped out her bed when she heard that she was talking to the same demon that hurt Naruto for so long.

" You're the one who's been hurting Naruto for so long! Torturing him, raping him, and for what!" yelled Tsunami.

" To make him see my way of course." Said Kurama, as she sat down on Tsunami's bed." To make him see my side of things instead of his own."

" Hurting him would only make him want to get away from you though!" said Tsunami.

" Remember, I am a demon. I hardly know what kindness is. When I first got to Naruto, I was going to hurt him so he could submit himself to me, but Naruto has a stubborn nature, he won't give up. But trust me, soon he will give into my influence." Said Kurama with a evil smile.

" That's terrible, he should be able to make his own decisions, be what ever he wants to be, not what you choose. That's why he is helping Wave, not because you told him to, its because he wants to!" Tsunami screamed out.

" That's what I want to talk to you about, Naruto has been thinking about what you said, about giving people hope, about being a 'good boy', but truly, Naruto isn't a 'good boy'." Said Kurama.

"What do you mean?"

" Naruto wants to destroy his village. He wants to destroy Konaha, and he wanted to do that before he even meet me." Said Kurama to a surprised Tsunami.

" Because of the villagers beating him, I know. That isn't his fault either, Naruto has never in his life done anything he wants to do, only listen or suffer from others." Said Tsunami.

" He doesn't need to!" yelled Kurama, " All he needs is me, that's what I've been trying to show him, but he keeps denying it! All he needs to do is listen, which he doesn't do at all!" she yelled. She then looked Tsunami in the eye," But he listened to you the first time you said something, and that is something I don't understand!" she said.

" It's because unlike you, he can believe me and trust-" faster than she could even see, Kurama wrapped a hand around Tsunami's neck."

 **" You say he can't trust me… He can't trust the person who was there for him, even if I did hurt him, it was for him to realize that the pain could stop if he would just listen….. That's all that I ask…. To listen to me and me only, no one else…. I would never lie to Naruto-kun, I would always be there for him…..even if he doesn't want me there because I love him… I am obsessed with him…. Because just like me, he was the only person I could understand….. to be discriminated for a reason not your fault…because of what you are…do you know how that feels?"** asked Kurama. She then let Tsunami go. She gained her breath first and then looked Kurama in the eye, eyes that were full of tears.

 **" The first time I talked to Naruto, we could relate on so many things, I actually felt normal for once. If I didn't like something, he didn't like it either for the same reasons. With Naruto, I never felt alone, and it's funny, cause I'm to old to remember the number of my age, but a 6 year old boy understood me fully better than anyone else. He is the person who taught me the words 'friendship' and then 'love'. I don't want to lose him to anybody, in fear of those feelings going away."** She then picked up a picture of Tsunami, Inari, and Tazuna, and some other man she couldn't recognize and didn't care about either, and showed it to Tsunami.

" **You have a family that you love and cherish, something people wish they had. I am one of them, but take me seriously when I say this, stop filling Naruto's head with this silly idea of living his own life. He only needs me and I need him."** She then walked right in front of Tsunami with a serious face, tears long gone, **" and if you try to take what makes me happy,"** she leaned in and whispered in her ear, **" I'll take away what makes you happy. So this is your final warning, stay-away-from-Naruto."** She said as she leaned away and left Tsunami's room.

 **Three days later…..**

Things had changed in the household of the civilian family and Team 7. Sasuke and Sakura didn't stay around Kakashi when they needed to, which made him sad and feel even more guilt. He deserved this, his team doesn't trust him now. He really felt like shit.

The other thing is that Tsunami started avoiding Naruto. The next morning after Kurama and Tsunami's conversation, Naruto tried to tell Tsunami that he was going to start repairing the buildings of Wave, only for her to say a "That's good" and move away from Naruto, making him kind of sad.

Naruto started building with a man named Shinichi, the local carpenter, and both started making houses. Naruto would get the wood from the forest that he would cut down with his favorite jutsu that me made himself, **Fuuton: Tamed Winds.** This jutsu let him control the winds at will, with no motions at all, and make invisible wind blades to tear through his enemies.

With this and his **Shadow Clones** , Naruto and Shinichi were building many houses and repairing broken down ones in a flash. But even through all that, Tsunami didn't praises his efforts.

Naruto asked Kurama what she did when he fell out, and all she said was that she was making improvements to his body to handle more of the yokai that he was making, which he bought, not noticing the lie she was telling him.

The second day Naruto was really wanting to get some good sleep, but the Uchiha wanted to talk to him about his past, but feel asleep while he was talking.

The next morning, Kakashi left with Sasuke and Sakura to protect Tazuna for the last time as today was the day that the bridge was finished. Naruto was still asleep when the team left, so he didn't get there on time. Something did wake him up, though.

 **Tazuna's house**

" Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz… (snore) zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…"

" Come with us lady, or we'll hurt the kid!"

" Kaa-san!"

" Don't worry Inari, just go back inside, Kaa-chan will handle this."

"zzzzzzzzzzzz….zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz (snore) Mmmmm…orangessss….zzzzzzzzz"

" Lets go!"

" NOOOOOOO!"

"zzzzzz..huh…. What's that noise."

 **Outside the House**

" Get out of here kid!" said a thug that was dragging Tsunami away.

" No, I won't let you take my Kaa-chan away! I won't run away any more!" shouted Inari.

" Then die!" charged the other thug with his sword drawn.

When he was about to kill Inari, his head fell from his neck, the same happened to the other thug. In the middle of the scene was Naruto, his black hoodie and cargo shorts sprayed with their blood. He looked at Tsunami that was still scared. She saw Naruto and started to back away from him, seeing him with the blood all over him with that dead look made him look scary to her.

Naruto, though, took this the wrong way, _So she fears me, just like everyone else. That must be the reason why she stop talking to me, because she realized what I am…I thought she would be different….._ thought Naruto as he looked at Tsunami.

He pushed those thoughts away and looked at Tsunami and asked, " Where is the Hatake?"

" He and my father went to the bridge this morning." She said. Before she said anything else, Naruto vanished in a red flash.

 **On the bridge**

 _Damn this guy is good….._ thought Sasuke as he faced Haku in her dome of ice mirrors with some senbon sticking out of his body, also not knowing that Haku is a girl.

" You fight well, your **Sharingan** has helped you greatly in battle." Said Haku in one of her many mirrors.

Haku then jumped out the mirror to the right of Sasuke to hit him, only for him to block it with a kunai. She grabbed another senbon and tried to stab it into his mid-section, only for Sasuke to grab Haku's wrist and lifted it up, and tried to stab her underarm, only to feel a senbon in his back.

"What!" he said as the Haku he stabbed turned into ice.

" You faced my clone that time, which I set up to lower the guard on your back, which worked wonders. Now please forgive me for this, but you must die. **Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death!"** she yelled as she sent loads of senbon at Sasuke's body.

Then, all the senbons got blown away by a strong gust. A small tornado appeared in the middle of the dome, and when it died down, it was Naruto in the middle.

" Huh, nice entrance." Said Sasuke.

" I will handle the situation." Said Naruto.

Naruto then had chains come from his back, surprising both Haku and Sasuke. He then made them wrap around to make little drills.

 **Chakra Chains: Drill form** he announced and they launched themselves into Haku's mirrors. One by one the mirrors where destroyed, until there was only one left. Haku then walked out the mirror and took her mask off, revealing a very surprised look.

" How strong are you?" she asked.

"Not strong enough. This battle is over." Said Naruto as he walked into the mist to go see Zabuza and Kakashi's battle.

 **On the other side of the bridge**

" It's time for you to die, Zabuza!" said Kakashi to Zabuza that was held down with dogs that Kakashi summoned.

Kakashi charged up his **Lightning Blade** , and shocking Zabuza in the process.

 _What kind of jutsu? I can see the chakra he is putting into it….._ thought an amazed Zabuza.

" It's time, **Lightning Blade!** " yelled Kakahi as he charged towards Zabuza.

He was about to stab Zabuza, when a hand caught his wrist, stopping him in the process.

" Naruto, what are you doing?" asked Kakashi.

But Naruto wasn't worried about that, he was more worried about the jutsu that Kakashi still had active.

" This is the same jutsu. The same one, just like it was that day." Said Naruto. He then looked up at Kakashi. Kakashi now realizing what Naruto was seeing, canceled the justsu and pulled his hand back.

" Naruto, I can explain." Said a very worried Kakashi.

Naruto was looking at Kakashi with wide eyes, not believing what he just found out.

 _I knew I've seen his face before, I just didn't know where I saw it. But now that I know, it makes me hate him and Konaha more than ever._ He thought.

Naruto quickly knocked Kakashi out by chopping him on his neck, now remembering the situation he was in, but he was angry, and he needed something to take it out on.

" Thanks a lot there, Gaki, for a second I thought I was actually going to die." Said Zabuza as he freed himself from the dogs Kakahsi summoned earlier. He then released his mist jutsu to reveal Haku and Sasuke walking over, Sakura still protecting Tazuna, and the mob of thugs on the other side of the bridge with Gato himself, clapping.

" Wow, I can't believe that your still alive, Zabuza, those leaf ninjas failed to kill you. But that's all right, my thugs will kill you now and take over Wave, preminently!" laughed Gato and his cocky thugs.

" Naruto, remember when I said that you could kill later?" asked Kurama from his mind.

" Yes." Said a very angry Naruto.

" Have fun." Was all she said.

" **I shall!** " yelled a now crazy Naruto as he charged towards the mob, claws now equipped on his hands.

" Kill him first, show them who's boss around here!" yelled Gato to his thugs as they also charged towards Naruto.

" **Kill Them Allllll!** " yelled a finally crazy Naruto.

Tazuna, Zabuza, Haku, Sasuke, and Sakura could only watch as Naruto tore through the crowd of thugs with his claws. One after one the thugs would lose body parts and they would be thrown all over the bridge, with Naruto in the middle of it all, having the time of his life.

Naruto ran towards a group of thugs that were trying to get away from the demon boy, and without handseals, Naruto casted a jutsu.

" **Fuuton: Up-Hill Current!** " he yelled as the group of thugs were then launched into the air.

" **Fuuton: Down-Hill Current!** " he yelled again and the thugs were then caught into two powerful crushing wind currents that were killing them with the pressure.

Naruto then brought both of his palms together, "Die!" and the thugs bodies exploded from the pressure of the two currents, blowing the body parts every where on the bridge.

" **Fuuton- Up-Hill Current!** " he yelled and all of the other thugs, including Gato, rose from the ground and into the air.

"Fuuton: Tornado Killer!" he said and watched with a mad smile as a tornadoe was formed and inhaled all of the thugs and the wind blades cut through all of the them. When the jutsu was cancelled, it was raining blood in the area that Naruto was in, and he was taking it in with a true smile on his face.

 _This feels so good, even better than what it was 6 years ago….._ thought Naruto. He then thought about what Tsunami and the old lady in the village told him.

 _You're a good boy, Naruto…._ Their voices rang through his head, but he kept smiling.

 _No I'm not, I'm a bad boy, I am, though, a good demon…_ he thought as he threw what Tsunami said about him away. She didn't seem to care about him these last few days, so why should he.

Kurama was hearing these thoughts with a smile on her face.

 _ **Good, I've succesfully gotten rid of Tsunami…**_ she said to herself.

Naruto then ran off the bridge to Gato's hideout, there was still more people to kill..

" He….. he did it.. He killed Gato!" screamed Tazuna in glee, already forgeting what Naruto just did.

"I have to go tell everyone!" he said as he ran back into town.

Sasuke, Sakura, Haku, and Zabuza was stilling staying in the same place they were at the beginning of the massacre.

 _That boy is to strong, but I'm glad to have him as an ally…_ thought Gato.

 **Deep in forest-Gato's Hideout**

Naruto ran into the hideout, killing everyone he saw, and was having so much fun. So much red covered the walls and it looked good to him. He continued this until he ran into the only ninja in the hideout.

" You, stop there! I shall destroy you and bury you alive with the help of Ranmaru!" yelled Raiga Kurosuki, the owner of the twin thunder swords, Kiba.

" Die, **Lightning Ball!** " he said as he sent a ball of lightning from his swords.

" **Move out of my way! Tamed Winds!"** said Naruto as he sent a invisible blade of wind through the jutsu and sliced the man and the innocent boy on his back in half.

Naruto then stopped his tyranny for a couple seconds as he looked at the twin Kiba swords, and sealed it into a seal on his arm and continued to kill everyone there.

 **20 minutes later**

A now calmer Naruto stood in front of Gato's open vault of money, as he killed everyone in the hideout. He then looked at all the gold in the vault, his fox instints now taking over.

" Shiny gold." He said in wonder as he sealed everything in the vault in a master scroll.

He then walked to the bottom of the hideout to see the holding cells revealing people behind them.

"Please help us." One woman said not seeing the blood all over Naruto's cloths

" I shall, stay back from the lock." He said as all the prisoners walked away from the door. Suddenly, all the locks broke down, thanks to his wind jutsu. Everyone ran out and thanked him for freeing him, but he paid no mind to it.

" Follow me to Wave, you shall live new lives because of me. I made Wave a better place and killed Gato off." He said and the people yelled with happiness because of his feat. Naruto did forget to tell them to cover the children's eyes as they walked through the carnage. Oh well, he didn't care.

 **Two days later**

The bridge was complete, and also cleaned of the blood and body parts that littered it. Tazuna told everyone what Naruto did for them, and everyone loved Naruto. Naruto wouldn't be able to walk through town with being stampeded by people who were saying their thanks, or some of the females that ran after him.

Naruto never talked to Kakashi when he woke up. It turns out Naruto never knew that it was Kakashi who attacked him in that alleyway that day. Every time Kakahshi tried to talk to Naruto, Naruto would only blast him with a **KI** so strong, it would make a kage shit his pants, and Kakahshi was no kage level ninja.

The only people Naruto would spend time with was Sasuke and Sakura. They would eat together and talk together, only Naruto wouldn't reply to the two a lot.

Things with Naruto and Tsunami only got worse. Naruto walked up to Tsunami after he freed the prisoners of Gato's hideout, and told her that she was afraid of him now that he knew what he was. He said he saw the look of fear in her eyes as he came back to the house, his cloths and hair filled with the blood of his victims

Inari, on the other hand, thank Naruto. He said that he was a fool to cry and not do anything for his people, and said he would be strong like Naruto and protect his grandfather and mother now, which Naruto almost smiled at.

Naruto also gave Sasuke the twin lightning blades, **Kiba**. He said that it was , surprisingly when dealing with Naruto, a reward for dealing with Haku as he did. He actually congratulated Sasuke, which made Sasuke smile, knowing that he has gotten stronger if Naruto was telling him that.

Speaking of Zabuza and Haku, the two stayed in a house in Wave, but didn't let anyone other than Tazuna know this. He told Tazuna his plan to protect Wave, in which Tazuna agreed to.

Now Wave was getting ready to properly thank it's hero…

 **Middle of town- With Tazuna on top of a stage**

" Ah, testing 1, 2, 3! Can you all hear me? All righty, then we're ready to proceed. We are here to thank the person… I mean people, who came to help Wave in it's time of need. Without them, we would still be rolling around in our own filth. So introducing our hero's! First, these people.."

Then a curtain on the left side of Tazuna feel down to reveal Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura.

 **Villager's response-**

Clap….clap….clap

" Who are those people?"

" I don't know."

" Why is the tall one's hair defying gravity?"

….

….

….

…

…..clap…

" WHERE THE FUCKS NARUTO!" one person yelled.

 **Back to Tazuna**

" Ah… Yes, thank you for that show of thanks. Now, for Wave's real hero, NARUTO!"

Then the curtain of the right side of Tazuna fell down to reveal Naruto and a man behind him. The man then raised Naruto underneath his armpits, showing him to the crowd.

 **The villager's response**

"NARUTO!"

LETS GO NARUTO!

I LOVE YOU NARUTO!

I WANT YOUR BABY NARUTO!

 _ **" Who ever said that shall die!"**_ yelled Kurama from Naruto's mind

YOU'RE THE BEST NARUTO!

NA-RU-TO!

NA-RU-TO!

NA-RU-TO!

NARUTOPLUG: ALRIGHT NARUTO, THAT'S THE CHARCTER THAT EVERYONE LOVES!

NNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOO!

Apparently, the villagers love Naruto a lot.

 **Back to Tazuna**

" Yes, thank you, Naruto. It's because of you and no one else that Wave is a better place!" said Tazuna, basically forgetting about Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sakura, making them all sweat drop.

" Now please enjoy the festival in honor of our hero, Naruto!" yelled Tazuna as everyone yelled in approval.

Naruto was looking as this happened, seeing everyone cheer for him, but they knew what he did. He killed so many people, but they didn't care. So why would Tsunami get scared of him after he only killed two people in front of her, he didn't understand why.

While people were thanking him, saying that he was their hero and that they loved him..

Naruto never smiled once, not hearing it from the person he really wanted to hear it from..

Tsunami

 **Next day, on the bridge**

Today was the day Team 7 returned to Konaha, and none of the villager's wanted to see Naruto leave, but it had to be done.

They were standing on the bridge, while some of the villagers were saying their goodbyes, when they were done, Inari came up to Naruto.

" Uh, Naruto. Thank for everything. I'll keep my promise and to stop crying, honest!" he said to Naruto.

" I'll hold you to it." Said Naruto with his regular dead voice.

Then, Inari hugged Naruto's mid section, him being shorter than him.

" I love you, Onii-san." Said Inari as he let go and ran away, not wanting Naruto to see his tears.

 _Onii-san…he called me..brother….._ thought a wide eyed Naruto.

After Inari left, Tsunami walked up to Naruto, causing him to glare at her, red eyes flashing.

She ignored them though and kneeled down to Naruto's height and looked him dead in the eyes.

She then leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, leaving Naruto, and his team wide eyed.

" Thank you, and please understand why I didn't talk to you after you read this." She said as she stuck a piece of paper inside Naruto's hoodie pocket and ran off.

" Alright team, it's time to go. Say your goodbyes." Said Kakashi, and with waves, they left Wave.

" You know," said a Shinichi, the man who Naruto helped build homes in Wave,to Tazuna," we still have to give the bridge a name."

" Lets name it ' The Great Naruto Bridge' to honor the person who freed us." Said Tazuna.

" 'Great Naruto Bridge' hmm," said Shinichi , as he looked at Naruto's back as he was walking away," I like it." He said.

 **Night time**

The team made camp to take a good nights rest. Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke stayed in tents, while Naruto dug a hole in the ground saying," foxes sleep in dens, not tents."

He then pulled out the letter Tsunami gave to him earlier. It read:

 _Naruto, please forgive me, I haven't been talking to you. But it isn't for reasons you believe. 5 days ago, you were asleep and the kyuubi took over your body. She told me to stay away from you or she would kill the only family I had left. I had to listen, and it hurt me because I saw the hurt look in your eyes when I wouldn't talk to you. Please forgive me._

 _Also, I want you to hear one of the things I talked to the kyuubi about. We got into an argument about you, and I said the reason you listened to me was because you could trust me, but that's when the kyuubi snapped._

 _She said that she wouldn't let anything happen to you because you saved her. You saved her from her own loneliness. You were the only person in the world that she could talk to, relate to. She felt normal around you, she loves you because she feel in love with you, Naruto. You made her fall in love. She would tell you that she saved you from the villager's attacks, but you did more for her than you realizes._

 _If you two can work out your differences, you two could become true lovers. Please give her a chance._

 _Lastly, you told me that your mother hates you, well let me be your mother. The next time you see me, call me Kaa-chan, not Tsunami._

 _Thank you for reading, I love you, Naruto-kun_

 _Your Kaa-chan,_

 _Tsunami_

 _…._

….

…..

…..

….

Naruto couldn't talk as the tears going down his eyes would get into his mouth if he would open it.

Naruto then entered his mindscape.

 **Mindscape**

Naruto was standing across from Kurama. She was looking at him with eyes that only held love.

" Everything she said in that letter was true, I told her to stay away-" she couldn't finish her sentence as Naruto jumped up and hugged Kurama with everything he had, crying in-between her breast.

Kurama was surprised at first, but then held on to Naruto with a loving embrace, no pain at all.

" I love you, Naruto." She said.

 _Maybe I should start to treat him right, like Tsunami said…._ Thought Kurama

" I don't know if I love you or not." Said Naruto.

Kurama just looked down at Naruto while he was crying.

 ** _Never mind, if he doesn't love me, I'll just make him. He'll love me sooner more than later….._** thought Kurama with a dark smile while looking at Naruto.

 **And wrap!**

 **Probably the best chapter yet. I know, I'm an amazing writer, hold your applause.**

 **But seriously, I loved this part of the story, the Wave arc is actually one of my favorite parts of the Naruto series, that's why I focused so much on it.**

 **I took me awhile to up load this chapter because I had church and didn't have a lot of time to work on the story, but when I got home, I made sure to work extra hard on it, and that work shows its results**

 **PLEASE SHARE THE STORY, PLEASE!**

 **I appreciate all my readers and their awesome reviews and ideas into making the story better, even though I already have a basic idea how the story will be.**

 **Any way that's it for me.**

 **Your favorite black writer is tired, seeing as it is about to be 11:oo p.m. and it is Sunday night, got to go to work tomorrow, and my work is school.**

 **NarutoPlug signing out,**

 **Like a real nigga should…..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ayo Ayo ayo, this your boy, NarutoPlug, the realest nigga on fanfiction.**

 **I know that last chapter went hard though, somebody said that they cried when they read it, meaning that it was some deep shit that I was writing. I was almost in my feelings writing it, almost.**

 **Anyway, this chapter is the start of the Chunin exam, when shit start getting freaky**

 **Any way lets start the story, shall we?**

 **The Corrupted Mind**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Time skip- 3 weeks**

The team returned the next day to Konaha, and things quickly settled down. Kakashi went to Minato give the mission report, and everyone else went their separate ways.

The team would still have missions, just not as big as the Wave mission. Sasuke would secretly train with his new Kiba swords that Naruto gave him in Wave.

The team still hated Kakashi, and every time he would ask for forgiveness, Naruto would just turn his head.

Now the team were getting ready for a new challenge.

 **East side of Konaha- Team 7 meeting place**

Naruto was looking at the Chunin Exam sheet he would have to sign to get participate. He really didn't want to participate, but to have a opportunity to get new allies, he would have to take this chance.

Sasuke was looking at the sheet with a flame in his eyes. He would fly through the competition and challenge Naruto, and even though he would lose, he wanted to fight Naruto with everything he had.

Sakura, on the other hand, wasn't so sure. So yeah, she has gotten stronger these past few months, but it's a big world. She wouldn't know if she could handle ninja outside of the village.

Sasuke and Naruto were already signing their papers, so she did so also.

" Alright everyone, you need to be at the academy at 9:00 in the morning sharp to participate, understood?" said Kakashi with an eye smile.

When he didn't get an answerer back, he took a deep breath.

" Alright, listen to me. I know we haven't been on the same page since you found out about me, which I can understand. But please, just give me another chance to be the sensei that you all need. I'll be better, I'll even come to our meeting place early, just give me another chance." Pleaded Kakashi.

" 'Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their friends are worse than trash.' That's what you tell us, but you are a hypocrite to own word, I don't want a sensei like that." Said Sasuke and Sakura shook her head in agreement.

" If that is your choice, just know that I'm proud of each of everyone of you, goodbye for now." He said as he disappeared in a Body Flicker.

Naruto then stood in front of Sasuke and Sakura, getting their attention.

" We shall get to the academy early, I want to see all the competition before everyone else." He said.

" What time do you want to be there?" questioned Sakura.

" 6 in the morning, that it is." He said and the two agreed. Sasuke walked to the Uchiha compound, while Naruto and Sakura took the same road home.

 **Inside Konaha**

" Boss lady, Sakura! Boss lady, Sakura!" yelled of trio of youngsters running up to Sakura.

" Oh no, not these kids." Huffed Sakura.

The three that ran to Sakura were Konahamaru, the grandchild of the third hokage, Udon, and Moegi, making the Konahamaru corps.

" Boss lady Sakura, your going to play ninja with us today, right?" asked Konahamaru, but Sakura was trying to hush him from Naruto hearing that.

" Play ninja? Sakura, you are still to soft, playing ninja when you are a ninja." Naruto said to Sakura with a glare that made her shiver. The three academy students then noticed Naruto.

" It's the demon!" they all yelled and hid behind Sakura. " Do something about it, boss lady Sakura!"

Sakura wasn't paying attention to them though. " I'm sorry Naruto, they are young and don't know better, please forgive them." She said.

Then Konahamaru decided to deal with the situation himself. ''Take this demon!" and threw a rock at Naruto, but it never reached him as the rock was cut up into dust by Naruto's jutsu, scaring the younger children more.

" I show no mercy to those who attack me, even children." Said Naruto, as he was walking towards them with evil intent.

" Run!" said Sakura, as she pushed the children in the opposite direction, running from Naruto's wrath.

Konahamaru turned a corner, but hit something, which made him fall down. He was then lifted up from his scarf in a painful way.

" Hey brat, that hurt, you should apologize." Said the boy.

" Please, let me go! He's coming to get me!" yelled a very scared Konahamaru.

" Stop moving kid!" yelled the boy again.

Konahamaru actually got himself free from all his moving and left the area with Udon and Moegi. Sakura then turned the corner to see the ninja.

" Where did Konahamaru, Udon, and Moegi go?" she asked.

" Those brats? Ran off like the cowards they were. Fucking kids." The boy said.

" Don't call them that!" then Sakura noticed the ninja's head bands, " Sand ninja? You must be hear for the Chunin exams." She said to them.

" Yes we are, and we plan on winning." Said the girl from behind the boy.

Naruto then came around the corner, see Sakura talking to foreign ninja, so he decided to worry about the kids later.

" Who are you?" asked Naruto to the ninja.

" It's only right to give your name when asking for someone else's name." said the girl.

" Well, I wasn't raised 'right', so I'll ask again, who are you?" said Naruto.

" Tch, I'm sick of this kid, I should kill him now to get rid of future competition." Said the boy as he got something rapped up in bandages from his back.

" Are you really going to use Crow for something like this?" said the girl. Then, a rock hit the boys arm, causing him to comfort it and look up in the tree, revealing one Sasuke Uchiha.

" People causing trouble already. You don't want to go up against Naruto, he will kill you with no hesitation." He said.

" Tch, there's rats everywhere. Maybe I should-"

" Stand down, Kankuro. You are a disgrace to our village, keep talking and I'll kill you." Said a boy in the same tree as Sasuke.

" Gaara, they we're the ones who started it. No need to-"

" Silence, now." Was all Gaara said as he appeared on the ground, in front of Naruto.

" I was wondering when you were going to stop hiding behind me." Said Sasuke as he jumped down bedside Naruto on the right, Sakura on his left.

" Forgive my siblings, they are just cocky for the Exams coming up."

" Keep them in control and we won't have a problem." Said Naruto.

The two had a stare down, now even blinking, for a while, until Gaara spoke.

" My Name is Gaara of the Sand, these are my older sister and brother, Kankuro and Temari."

Naruto then spoke up. " My name is Naruto, and these are my two teammates Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. I look forward to the battle we have in the Chunin exams, Number 1."

" I also look forward to it, only your blood shall be shed, Number 9." Said Gaara, him and his team walking away.

" Hmmm, I want to kill him." Said Naruto, making Sasuke and Sakura shiver.

Naruto then looked back at a tree, that was held some poorly stealth ninja, and blasted it with KI, and walked away.

 **In the tree**

The three sound ninja that were hiding in the tree were now sweating bullets, trying to catch their breath.

" What was that." Said Dosu, the hunched back of the group.

" I don't know, but I think it came from the short blonde kid." Said Kin, the only female of the group.

" We should watch our back against those two teams." Said Zaku, the last boy on the team.

 **Morning-at the Academy**

Sasuke and Sakura saw Naruto approach them. It was 6:00, on the dot. With a nod of his head, the all entered into the academy.

There was no one in the Academy, so they took to the stairs up to the second floor. The pasted by the two hidden joinin, acting as genin, without a word.

A team this early, and they noticed the genjutsu that fast. _They're good…_ the man thought.

The team past through the double doors where the first exam would be, to see no one there. Everything was going according to plan.

Sasuke posted up on the side of the wall, his arms crossed.

Sakura sat down in a chair, crossing her arms and leaning her head on them.

Naruto laid down on top of the table, not caring about anything else.

 **3 hours later**

The teams started coming in and Team 7 was the first to see them all. There where some good looking competition, but nothing the team couldn't handle.

Naruto extended his senses in the room to get a feel of something he was sure of.

There were 3 Jinchuriki in this room.

 _I can sense it from Gaara and that green-haired girl over there. I will need to get in closer to tell which one she holds, but I'll deal with that later…_ thought Naruto

Then the doors busted wide open to reveal his brother and sister, Menma and Mito, along with their teammate, Sai.

" Hello losers! My name is Menma Uzuamaki Namikaze, and I'm going to win the Chunin Exam, believe it.!" Menma yelled.

Mito then hit him on the back of his head, in fury. " You idiot, you just made us a target to eveyone here!" yelled Mito even louder than Menma.

The two got blasted with the combined KI of everyone in the room, making them shake, but all of a sudden, the KI dissappered.

 _Ah delicious Killer Intent, I so love the ability to absorb it and add it to my own power….._ thought a happy Naruto.

Naruto watched as his brother, sister, and Sai joined the other Konaha idiots. He saw that even though they didn't want to, Sakura and Sasuke got brought into their conversation.

" So how is it being with the demon all the time, Sakura-san, Sasuke-san." Said Mito.

Clenching his fist in how she referred to Naruto, he said," He is alright. He doesn't get in the way and doesn't ask a lot of questions, unlike some people. " said Sasuke to Mito.

" Che, no need to be mean. I couldn't stand to be with him. Kaa-chan told me that he would only hold us back if he was on our team. Just being around him gives me the creeps." Said Mito.

" You say that like he isn't your brother." Sakura said to Mito, but Menma jumped in.

" That thing isn't our brother, he is the kyuubi only with no power. Look at his eyes, they are red, but when Naruto was born, they were blue. There's no way that he isn't the kyuubi." Said Menma with Mito agreeing with everything her brother said about Naruto.

" You all should lower your voices, people will think your getting cocky with all that loud talking your doing." Said a boy with silver hair and glass.

" Who are you?" said Menma.

" I am Yukashi Kabuto. This is my seventh time taking the exams." Said Kabuto with a smile.

" This is your seventh time, man you suck!" said Kiba with a laugh.

" Not that, its just that the exam is very hard to pass." Said Kabuto. " Being the good person I am, I'll let you all get an idea of your competition with these." Said Kabuto as he showed them cards.

" What are those, Kabuto-san?" asked Sakura.

" Ninja info cards, information on every participate of this exam. If your interested in someone in this room." Said Kabuto.

" Rock lee of Konaha, and Gaara of the Sand, from Sunagakure." Said Mito.

While he was telling Mito and Menma of the people she asked for, Sasuke was having a conversation.

" Sakura, should we ask about Naruto." He said to Sakura.

" No, I don't see what help it would do, we know Naruto better than anyone, so we know Kabuto can't have any information on him that we don't know about." She explained.

" I know, its just," he then looked at Naruto who was sitting on the other side of the room," If we get far in the exams, there is a strong chance that we will have to fight him." He said.

" If I'm parried up to fight Naruto, I would just surrender. There's no point in fighting a battle you know you can't win." She said as she went back to talking to Ino.

Naruto was almost put to sleep by the competition. There was no one here that interested him, other than his fellow Jinchuriki.

" Naruto." He heard from behind him. He turned his head to see Mito and Menma, his dear brother and sister, with cocky smirks on their faces.

" Hey Naruto, how far do you think your going to get in the exam, huh? After all, you haven't been trained by Kaa-san or Tou-san all your life have you."

" Yeah, your probably as weak as those genin from that new Sound village." He said with a laugh, not noticing Dosu running up to him.

He ran up to Menma and Mito and tried to punch them both, only for them to dodge the last second.

" Ha, your noth-" Menma then fell on the ground, with his sister, as they felt disoriented.

" You may want to watch your mouth, I don't care who you are, you won't disrespect the sound village." Said Dosu, and Zaku and Kin came up behind him.

" The Oto team will win the Chunin Exams, no matter what." Said Zaku, enjoying the pained faces that Mito and Menma had on the faces.

Then a cloud of smoke appeared in the front of the class, with it came dozens of Chunin, and one Ibiki.

" Calm down! No fighting or you will be dismissed from the exams!" he yelled.

" Sorry, just got a little excited." Said Dosu, and him and his teammates went back to their seats, not before giving Naruto a look of curiosity.

Naruto then looked at a still recovering Mito and Menma, and with a smirk he commented.

" If being trained by the Hokage and his wife gets you beat by random genin, then I don't want their training." He said and left the two on the floor.

 **During the test**

Ibiki had explained the test, and Naruto, being a natural trickster, already got what he was trying to say, he had to cheat to pass the test.

He used his control over the wind to feel if anyone was moving their pencils, and noticed the person behind him by two seats writing with a fast pace. Naruto then smiled.

 _First test cleared…_ He thought as he wrote what the shifts in the wind told him to.

 **Tenth Question**

" Alright, the tenth question is now here. But before you all answer it, let me say this. Those who answer wrong will never be able to take the chunin test again!" said Ibiki.

" What! That's not fair! There are others who have taken the test before!" yelled Kiba.

" To bad, I'm the one administering the test this year. The only way to save yourself is to leave and take the test next year." Said Ibiki.

One after one, teams would start to leave. Sasuke and Sakura wouldn't dare raise their hands, or they would probably die from Naruto.

After the teams stopped leaving, Ibiki then spoke up.

" Good, those who are still here have past the first test." He said getting shouts of an explaination.

" The questions on the test are to hard for a genin to answer, so you had to cheat. But if you got caught, you would be sent out of the room, that's why I had Chunin around to see if you all were bold enough to cheat." He said.

" But then what was the point of the tenth question?" asked Temari.

" It was to see if you all would take the risk at continue or to go home and take it next year. Only the brave and sneaky would have been able to pass the exam." He said. Then, a window broke open and a figure came through. Two kunais were thrown into the ceiling to spread a banner that said-

 _The sexy and single, Anko Mitarashi!_

" Alright, Gakis, I'm your next exam protector! Anko Mitarashi!" she yelled. She looked around the room and counted the teams.

" 52 teams? Your losing your touch, Ibiki- san." She said.

He came from behind the banner to talk to Anko directly " We have a talented group this year." He says.

" Hmm, that's alright. When I get through with them, I'll cut the numbers in half." She said as some people gulped in fear.

" Follow me to the next exam area, The Forest of Death!" and she jumped out the window.

 **Forest of Death Entrance**

" Welcome to my playground, or the Forest of Death to you. This is where you all shall fight to the death to survive." She said, making people shake In fear.

" But first, everyone must sign these wavers stating that Konaha isn't responsible for any deaths during this and the other parts of the exam." She said as he started to hand out the forms.

After everyone signed them, she continued. " Here, you will have a scroll, either 'Heaven' or 'Earth', and you need to get another one from another team, meaning you have to fight. You won't know which scroll other teams will start with, which means you will have to be lucky to find the one you need first." She said.

" What about food?" asked Choji.

" There are all types of animals for you to find in the forest, just make sure you kill them before they kill you." Said Anko with a smile.

"And remember, the only rules are, there are none. Use any kind of strategy, sick plan, killing, anything to get to the tower in five days." She said and then ushered the genin to their gates.

Once the genin were stationed at their gates, Anko's voice could be heard from the intercome.

" Alrighty Gakis, the second exam startttttttttttssssssssss…NOW!" and the gates flew open.

 **Inside the forest**

Team 7 were going through the forest with a fast pace at hand, wanting to get a scroll early.

" So who should hold the scroll? " asked Sasuke as he looked at the 'Earth' scroll in his hand.

" Give it to Sakura." Said Naruto.

" What! No! You should have it Naruto! You're the strongest of us all, so isn't it the smart choice for you to have it." She said

" Yes, it is. But me and Sasuke have been doing the heavy lifting for a while, so you hold it." He said. Sasuke then threw the scroll to Sakura's shaking hands.

" Alright, if you want." She said as she put it in her ninja pouch.

The team came to the ground when Naruto told them to.

" What's is it, Naruto?" asked Sakura.

" I need to take a pee." He said as he started to pull down his cargo shorts.

Sasuke and Sakura turned around quicker than ever.

"EWWW! Naruto! I don't want to see that!" said Sakura with a shout.

The team then felt a presence in the area, and some kunai was thrown at them, but where cut into little pieces, thanks to Naruto's wind jutsu.

A masked mist ninja then charged at them, but before he could get into ten feet of the team, his head rolled off his shoulders, and landed infront of Sakura.

"Ewwwww! NO,NO, NO!" she said as she covered her eyes, but was to late as the image was in her mind.

" I am finish. " said a happy Naruto, he never killed some one while peeing before.

" Naruto, you knew that he was following us didn't you. That's why you stop to think that we dropped our guard." Said Sasuke to Naruto.

" HMm, I'm glad Sasuke got what I was doing, Sakura only screamed. How useless." He said, making her feel bad about screaming like a fan girl again.

The team were walking on the ground, when there was a major blast of wind towards them, forcing them to use their chakra to stay to the ground.

" What's going on!" yelled Sasuke, as he turned his Sharingan on.

" I don't know!" yelled Sakura.

The wind died down to reveal a Kusa ninja with long black hair, and crazy grin on her face.

" Lets play, shall we." She said.

" You two! Focus, this person is stronger than Zabuza, I can feel it. Stay on your guard." Stated Naruto, causing the two the focus on their target.

" Oh, ordering the two around? I guess your there leader, but aren't you the demon of Konaha?" said the Kusa ninja, trying to mess with Naruto's head.

" Yes, I am, and I'll kill you if you don't take me seriously. I show no mercy, especially when no other Konaha ninja are around to report me." Said a calm Naruto.

"Hmmmm, yes, but we shall see, after this!" she yelled and blasted the team with **KI** , only for it to be absorbed by Naruto.

" Using your **KI** won't help you here. I can absorb **KI** and make it my on power." Said Naruto, surprising the Kusa female, and Sasuke and Sakura, never knowing about this power Naruto had.

" I see, interesting ." Said the Kusa ninja.

" Now have some back!" yelled Naruto as he blasted some KI at the Kusa ninja, causing her to freeze up

 _What? How can a genin have such a strong_ _ **KI**_ _,_ _ **KI**_ _even strong enough to make me scared….._ thought a disguised Orochimaru.

While frozen, Sasuke ran up to the female, and casted some hand signs

 **Katon: Phoenix Flower Technique** he yelled and sent large fireballs towards a now recovered Orochimaru.

He jumped over the attack, only to met Sakura, right in front of him.

 **" Doton: Earth Dragon Blast!"** yelled and a dragon came from underneath Orochimaru, forcing him to **Substitute** with a log in the forest area.

Coming in contact with the ground, he tried to move, but noticed that he was stuck as the earth below him held him down.

 **"Doton: Earth Holding Technique."** she said.

Naruto came from behind Orochimaru, without him noticing, and clawed at his back, causing Orochimaru to scream.

 _Shit, this isn't good. I didn't sense that boy at all. What kind of team is this?..._ thought a very surprised Orochimaru.

Sasuke sent some kunai with explosive tags toward Orochimaru. Orochimaru switched again with a log, only to find himself in Taijutsu with Sakura.

She sent a uppercut, In which he leaned back from and kicked up at Sakura. She caught the kick, and bent all the way back, picking up Orochimaru, and slamming him down on the ground behind her. Orochimaru transformed his legs into a snake tail and got out of Sakura's strong grip, and ran towards Sasuke in a speed he couldn't react in time, and got punched in his mid-section, causing him to fall back.

Orochimaru was going to go for another, only if Naruto didn't jump on his back, wrapping his legs around Orochimaru's arms, and Naruto's arms around his neck.

"Sakura, now!" he yelled.

 **"Doton: Stone Spear!"** and a stone with a sharp point grew underneath Orochimaru, but he leaned back, only causing him to get scratched on his shoulder.

The Naruto on Orochimaru's back started to glow, until it exploded.

The real Naruto came from a bush far away from the blast zone.

 **"Exploding Clone Technique** , I wished you would have got caught in the explosion, I wish to end this silly game of cat and mouse." Said Naruto, as Sasuke and Sakura jumped next to him.

 _How good can a group of genin be? This is lasting to long, I'm starting to attract attention, but first…._ And Orochimaru started to do hand signs.

 **"Summoning Jutsu!"** he yelled and summond a very, very large snake.

" Lets see how long you last from my friend." Said Orochimaru.

But then Orochimaru felt the air behind him change, so he jumped up to see his snake being cut up by an unseen force. When he landed on a tree branch, he saw his whole snake cut up.

" What! How did this happen?!" he yelled. He looked over to see a smirking Naruto.

" I told you, I show no mercy." He said.

Orochimaru was speechless. Even he couldn't do something like that, and even do it that quick.

 _My god, that boy is far stronger than me…._ He thought. So he pulled off his fake face and sat down on the branch he was on.

" Well, if I were to continue this battle, I would lose. So first, I congratulate you, you stood up against the snake sanin, Orochimaru!" he said as he looked down at there surprised faces.

" I came here for reason, to give the Uchiha my mark." He said while looking at Sasuke.

" What mark?" asked Sasuke.

" Well, my curse mark, of course. If you let me give it to you, you are a couple more steps at finding your brother, Sasuke." Said Orochimaru.

" Itachi?" said Sasuke with wide eyes.

" You said it would make the Uchiha stronger?" said Naruto.

" Yes, very strong. With it, he is granteed that he would make it to the finals of this exam." Said Orochimaru.

" Give it to him." Said Naruto.

" What! I don't want that from him!" he yelled.

" To bad, I told you that I would get you stronger, I didn't say how." Said Naruto as he turned and punched Sasuke in the stomach, making him gasp at the powerful punch.

Sasuke fell to the ground in pain, and Sakura tried to heal him, only for Orochimaru to be faster as he extended his neck to Sasuke's and bit down, causing Sasuke to scream loudly

"AAAAARRRRGGGHHH!" he yelled and then fainted.

 _I should take care of the nine tails brat now….._ thought Orochimaru and did some hand signs that looked familiar.

 _That's the_ _ **Five Pronged Seal**_ _!..._ thought Naruto. He took the chance and ran towards Orochimaru.

 _" No! Naruto! Stop!_ " yelled Kurama from his mind, but he didn't listen. He let Orochimaru lift his hoodie up and press his fingers on the seal.

 **" Five Pronged Seal!** " yelled Orochimaru, as he closed up Naruto's seal on his stomach.

 ** _"NOOOOOO! NAAAARRRRUUUUUTOOOOO!"_** yelled Kurama. Her yelling started get quieter and quieter until Naruto couldn't hear or sense her presence at all.

" I'll be taking my leave now." Said Orochimaru as he melted into the ground.

" Naruto, Sasuke's really hurt." She yelled to him.

But Naruto wasn't listening, he wasn't listening to anything.

He could feel his mind come back.

He could feel that he had better control over his body.

His Chakra

His Mind….

" I'm…free." He whispered.

He looked up to the sky with a smile that has never appeared on his face. Pure Happiness.

 **"I'MMMMMM FFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**

 **Oh yeah, Naruto's free, baby!**

 **FREEDOM is the SHIT.**

 **Lots of people hated Kurama, so I put her in the can for a little bit. The orochimaru appearances really does help a lot in this situation.**

 **I'm going to be updating less now that schools back, so don't blame me for late chapters, I'll never abandon this story, ya heard.**

 **Any way that's it for me**

 **NarutoPlug signing out**

 **Like a real nigga should…..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ayo, this yo boy, NarutoPlug. I still trappin on this side of the hood. I didn't think that it would be hard to write a story and go to school, it's really killing me. But the story will continue, most defiantly.**

 **Any way, the story shall continue, I am no quieter, ya feel me.**

 **The Next chapter of the Corrupted Mind**

 **The Corrupted Mind**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Few hours later..**

Naruto and Sakura moved from the area they were in, with Sasuke's unconscious body. They were currently in a hollow tree that covered them up and gave them shelter.

Naruto was currently asleep, with the widest smile on his face that gave Sakura the creeps, it just didn't go with the usual cool and calm and scary Naruto.

Naruto told Sakura that Orochimaru blocked off Kurama when he used his sealing jutsu, and he was finally free to do what he wanted.

Hearing that made Sakura smile. Naruto has gone through so much with Kurama that it made her cringe when Naruto would tell her what she would do to his mind while he was asleep. The way Sakura believes, Naruto should be held the hero of the village and not Menma and Mito.

Sakura was standing watch, but was really tired. She stayed up all night, watching Naruto and Sasuke's bodies. She really was jealous, she wanted to sleep to….

She then through a kunai in the bush, hearing something in them.

What ran out wasn't what she expected.

 _A Squirrel…._ Thought Sakura with a deadpan look. She then noticed something weird.

" Hey!" she yelled and ran to the squirrel, and took the explosive note off it, saving its life.

" Who would do that to a little cute thing like you?" she said as she rubbed the squirrel to her check, making the small mammal pure in delight.

Then, the squirrel was taken out of her hands. She turned around to see Naruto cut it's head of and start to pill the fur off.

" Naruto! Don't do that, it was so cute.." said a now sad Sakura.

Naruto then held the now pilled squirrel in his palm and used his fire chakra to cook It instantly, and took a bit.

" Your yelling woke me up. I'm glad it did though, we have company." He said as he looked in the trees.

" Yeah, I noticed." She said. She got a kunai out and wrapped a explosive tag around it and through it in the trees. When it exploded, three figures jumped down to dodge the blast.

" About time you all came out." Said Sakura as she looked at the sound team in front of them.

" We are not here for you two, we want the Uchiha." Said the middle one that was bent over.

" The Uchiha is asleep, come back some other time." Said Naruto to the hunchback.

" We don't care, we're here to kill him, so move out the way!" said Zaku, surprising the two.

" Why do you want to kill Sasuke-kun!" yelled Sakura.

" It's none of your business, so step aside." Said the girl on the sound team, Kin.

" My teammate is my business." Said Sakura in defense.

" It seems you don't want the easy way out of this, so will just take care of you now." Said Dosu.

" Don't make me laugh, with me and Naruto, we can beat anyone in this forest." Exclaimed Sakura.

" No, you will handle them on your own." Said Naruto.

" What, why!" yelled Sakura.

" Because, me and Sasuke have been doing most of the fighting during our missions, you just stood behind. This time it is you on your own. And if you fail-" Naruto then pointed at Sasuke," I'll let them kill Sasuke." He said as he sat down by Sasuke, picking his nails.

" Please, Naruto, don't do this." She pleaded.

" Shouldn't have been talking shit." He said.

Sakura huffed at him, and turned to her competition.

 _If I play my cards right, I could beat them all. Just stay on your guard, don't get cocky….._ thought Sakura.

" Your going to have this little girl fight us! What a joke, we should just-" Zaku didn't get to finish because of Sakura, burying her fist into his stomach, making him be blown back into a tree.

" Kin, don't be dumb like Zaku, attack with caution." He said as he rushed at Sakura.

He extended his arm at Sakura to punched her, but she dodge and hit him head on with her fist. As he flew, Sakura felt dizzy.

Kin came at her with senbon in hand, and charged a now down Sakura. What she didn't expect was for Sakura jump up and kick Kin in her legs, making her fall to the ground. Sakura then stomped on top of Kin, both legs on Kin's arms.

" Your done, **Doton: Earth Holding Technique!** " she said as earth came from the ground and wrapped around Kin's legs, arms, and mid-section."

" You all think your going to kill Sasuke-kun. WELL YOUR DEAD WRONG!" She yelled with a fire at her eyes.

" How did you disable my technique?" asked a recovering Dosu.

" I don't know what you did to hurt my ears, but I healed it quickly with my **Mystical Palm Technique** , letting me heal wounds instantly. I'm your worse opponent." Said Sakura. She had one down, two to go.

" Forget you! **Decapitating Airwaves!"** yelled Zaku as he pointed his blasters at Sakura, and sent a large wind blast towards Sakura.

" **Doton: Earth Dome Technique!** " yelled Sakura as a dome of earth covered her, protecting her from the wind. This wind was nothing compared to Naruto's.

" Damn, we can't get to her." Said Zaku.

" Yeah, but we should go help Kin out." Said Dosu as he walked towards the still trapped Kin.

" About time! This hurts! I can't believe a fan-girl is this strong." Said Kin.

But before Dosu could free Kin, hands came from under the ground, and pulled Dosu to the ground, his head the only thing showing.

Sakura then came from the ground, coughing a little.

" I always hated that." She said to herself.

" What! How did you do that." Yelled Dosu and Zaku.

" You all lowered your guard when you couldn't see me, but that didn't mean I couldn't see you two." She said.

Zaku was getting mad, this little girl was toying with them! It was embarrassing!

" I'll kill you now!" yelled Zaku as he pointed his hands at Sakura.

" Oh no you don't." said Sakura as she put a kunai at Dosu's throat, and through a kunai with a explosive tag next to Kin, ready to detonate.

" Attack me and your teammates die, understand. Now answer my question, why do you want to kill Sasuke-kun?"

Zaku was still deciding if he should tell or not, but Dosu beat him to it.

" We were told to kill the Uchiha for Orochimaru-sama, leader of Oto." He said.

" But why would he want to kill Sasuke-kun when he gave him that weird mark? He said that Sasuke would be a good follower for him." Asked Sakura, surprising the three.

 _He was already marked? What's going on here…_ the three had similar thoughts.

" It's because he wants to test the Uchiha, and you three were there to do that." Said Naruto, as he jumped next to Sakura. " Good job, you held your own well." He said.

This made Sakura smile, she did feel strong. She handled three genin on her own, that gave her a ego boost.

" To test the Uchiha? That means were just-" said Kin

" Target dummies." Naruto finished.

" When did Orochimaru-sama give Sasuke the curse mark?" asked Dosu

" A few hours ago, we fought him and won, but I let Orochimaru give Sasuke the curse mark for my own reasons." Said Naruto.

" Well now that we have our information, why don't you give me your scroll? Will be on our marry way then." Said Sakura.

Just then, a smoke cloud enveloped Sasuke as he got up, black markings all over his body.

" I….feel so strong. Like I can do anything." Whispered Sasuke.

" Tch.. And you were against getting the curse mark. Well look at you now, praising it." Said Naruto. Naruto then walked over to Dosu and pulled him out the ground, and used his wind control to cut Kin free of her bounds.

" You want to use your new powers now? Use it on them." He said as he pointed at the now shaking genin. Naruto grabbed Sakura and Shunshin somewhere else but near to see the battle/massacre.

" You all ready." Asked Sasuke, as he disappeared and attacked.

The sound genin had no chance. Sasuke normal ninja skills, which were already high level, with the curse mark, it would be a one-sided battle. In a good three minutes, Kin was knocked out, Dosu was slammed into a tree, and now Sasuke had Zaku's hands behind him with his foot implanted in the middle of his back.

" You take pride in these arms, would be a shame if something broke them." Said Sasuke in a creep voice, as he put force in his foot, causing pain in Zaku's arm sockets.

Then something wrapped around Sasuke's mid-sectionn. He looked back to see Sakura, crying in his back.

" Please stop. I don't see you like this. It reminds me of Naruto. Please, Sasuke-kun, stop this." Said Sakura.

" Sakura…" Sasuke said as the curse mark receded back to its normal form. He let go of Zaku's arms, making Zaku fall to the ground, and returned Sakura's hug.

Naruto jumped down to the ground, looking at the scene going on between his two teammates, and decided to end it.

" You told the Uchiha to stop because it remind him of me, why do you act like that is a bad thing." He said with a smirk.

" You don't realize how much life is worth, Naruto. But that isn't your fault, but it seems no one can change how you think." Said Sakura.

This made Naruto frown, no one can change how he thinks? No one is supposed to, not anymore. He got ride of Kurama, and he wasn't going to go back.

Naruto walked up to the Oto nin, check their pockets and found a 'Heaven' scroll, the scroll they needed to pass the exam.

" We are done here, lets go." He said. But before they left, he scratched the Oto nin on their skin and they all jumped away.

 **Inside Genjutsu**

" Where are we?" said Dosu.

" I don't know, all I remember is getting destroyed by Sasuke." Said Zaku.

" Lets look around then, see if we can find anything." Said Kin.

" There's no need." Said a voice.

The tree looked back to see Naruto, his hands in his hoodie pockets, his body in a slouched position.

" Your that kid." Said Dosu, tensing up, ready for a fight.

" Calm yourself, I am not here to fight, only to talk." Said a calm Naruto.

" Well then tell us where we are." Yelled Kin

" We are inside my genjutsu, **Fox Illusion: Fox Den Meeting.** It allows me to make everyone of you to come into the same dream, and to talk only, which is what I want to do with you three." Said Naruto.

" Talk about what?" asked Dosu.

" I want you three to join me." Said Naruto.

" Join you!" the three said at the same time.

" Yes, join me. You saw how Orochimaru used you like he did. Your nothing to him." He said to the genin.

" No, that's not true. Orochimaru said that he would take care of us, never leave us alone." Said Zaku.

" What he said is lies. If it wasn't for Sakura, you all would have been dead, and Orochimaru knew that. He knew the power of that seal. It was more than enough to handle you." Said Naruto.

" You say join you, join you where?" said Dosu.

" I am starting a new village in Nami no Kuna, The land of Waves. There is where you will get stronger, and get revenge. You won't have to worry about how you will get a meal, or if you ae going to die the next day, because of my training I am going to make you strong as S-class ninja. What you see my teammate do to you was only a couple months, but years under me, and think of what power you would have." Naruto said as he walked around the team.

" How would you get to train us in Wave when you are apart of Konaha?" asked Dosu.

" I am leaving Konaha soon, and I will send you to Wave with my Haraishin, I already have someone over there. Have you ever heard of Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Mist?" asked Naruto.

" You recruited him also!" asked a surprised Zaku.

" Yes, and he and his daughter are there in Wave getting stronger, not worrying about people trying to kill them for a bounty. So what do you say? Stay with Orochimaru and in sometime soon you either die or he uses you for his expirements, or you join me and become stronger than you believe. Your choice." Said Naruto.

" I'm in." instantly said Kin.

" What! Kin, are you sure?" asked Zaku.

" Yes, I can feel that we can trust this boy, and he is right. Orochimaru casted us out, he doesn't need us. But that's the thing, he doesn't know about this, that were going leave Oto, can tell all about the Invasion and Orochimaru's plans." Said Kin.

" Invasion?" said Naruto.

 **Few hours Later**

Team 7 jump down on the ground. In front of them is a pond.

"Naruto, what are we doing here?" asked Sakura.

" I need to take a bath." Said Naruto.

" What! We're so close to the tower though, take a bath there!" yelled Sakura

" No, I do not know if the tower has a shower, so I will take my bath here." Said Naruto. He then took off his black hoodie and the red T-shirt he had underneath, showing his abs and a very well defined 6-pack.

" Oh…..my….God." said a now drooling Sakura.

" Naruto, when did you get so strong." Said Sasuke.

" I would train in my cell for hours among hours. If I didn't finish my exercises, I would be punished. Kurama-chan said I need to be strong to be a demon. That and she wanted something to feel on when she had her fun." Said Naruto. It was then that the two saw the many scars that litter all around Naruto's body.

 _Naruto….._ sadly thought Sakura.

 _How much have you gone through? Did the Kyuubi mess you up that bad…_ thought a sorrowful Sasuke.

The two then saw Naruto start to move on to his cargo pants. Sakura turned around, not wanting to be unfaithful to Sasuke, and Sasuke turned around not wanting to be out shown in the down stairs area too.

 **In the trees**

The team weren't the only ones in the clearing.

There was a team that held the Jinchuriki of the Seven- Tailed Beetle, Fu.

She came from Takigakure, a small ninja village. The people there hated Fu, she had no friends, no family, no one loved her, no one excepted her Biju, Chomei. Chomei took care of Fu during her childhood, and taught her somethings as well. Chomei and Fu were each others best friends.

Fu's teammates, on the other hand, didn't like Fu at all. What made it worst was that the two were beautiful girls that were also strong.

The first girl, Aiko, was a lovely girl. She had stunning brown hair, and a round shaped face, and bright blue eyes. She had an almost tan skin color, that went with her hair well. She wore a back shirt, that hugged her mid-section very well, with a small open brown jacket that stopped right below her breast. She wore black leggings and blue sandals, making her look amazing.

Amaya, the second girl, was just as pretty. She had long black, smooth hair, stop at her back. She had midnight black eyes, that went well with her hair. She wore a zipped up black jacket and black pants, black sandals, completing her look. But for her love of black, she had the most purest color of white for her skin color.

The team were looking down at Team 7, debating on what should be done.

" Maybe we should just leave, we have our scroll, we should we stay around?" asked Fu, with almost similar thoughts as Sakura.

" Why would we do that? We should take this opportunity and get there Jinchuriki! I've heard that Konaha treats him worse than even you, Fu." Said Aiko.

" If we were to make that Jinchuriki switch to our side, we would be heroes!" said Amaya.

" That, and he does look really good." Said Aiko with a blush.

Then they saw Naruto take off his hoodie and shirt, reveling his abs.

" Oh….my…God." the three said, just like Sakura.

" O—o-okay. N-new plan. We make the Jinchuriki come with us to Takigakure, and then we make him ours. We can share him." Said Aiko.

" Share him?" said Fu.

" Not you, Fu. Me and Amaya. Who would want you." She said. While the two were discussing their plan, Fu was hurt.

 _No one likes me. Instead of capturing him, I should take this opportunity and run. I could stay in the forest or something. But I really want to get away from these two. And what their planning, it could succed, after all, I have also heard of the things people have done to that Jinchuriki. It makes my suffering look like child's play. Maybe I should get to know him better and at least give each other someone to relate to….._ thought Fu.

The girls continued to watch Naruto bath, we enjoyment in their eyes, but Fu was the only one who saw the scars, which made her cringe.

Then, when Naruto was done, him and his two teammates left the area, to go to the tower. The Taki team following also.

 **The tower**

Inside the tower, the team read the scroll on the wall and figured out that they need to open the scrolls. When they did, their old teacher, Iruka Umino, came out.

" Hey guys!" he said with a smile.

" Iruka-sensei!" said Sakura.

" Yeah, its been a while. I see you three have gotten better as well. It's only noon on the second day and your already finished the second exam, congratulations." He said.

Naruto just looked while his old teacher talked. He never was close to Iruka. Iruka never did nothing to him, so he was neutral in Naruto's book.

After they got done talking, Iruka instructed the three to a room for them to stay in until the fifth day.

 **Cafeteria**

Naruto got a plate of food and sat down. He wasn't with Sasuke and Sakura, the to said they wanted to sleep in a bed and shower before they ate, which was good with him. He could eat in peace. He then looked at the food he got and noticed that he got some deer meat, just like how he did in Wave.

 _Tsunami…...K-k….no, Kaa-chan…_ thought Naruto as he referred to Tsunami as she wanted him to in the letter that she gave him.

He started to eat, but then two females came up to him, with a look in their eyes that Kurama used to have when she was feeling herself.

There goes my peaceful supper… thought a now aggravated Naruto.

When they sat down in front of him, he noticed their heads bands signified that they came from Takigakure.

" Hello there, Mr. Jinchuriki." Said Aiko, as she moved some hair out of her eyes to make herself look good.

" Why were you spying on me in the forest." Said Naruto, going straight to the points, surprising the two.

" You knew?" said Amaya

" Yes, I could sense you staring at me, which is why I wanted to know why would you do something like that." Questioned Naruto.

" Well, before we get to that, I want to introduce ourselves. I'm Aiko, and this is Amaya. We wish to make a deal with you."

" Which is?" said Naruto as he started to eat his food.

" We want you to come to Takigakure with us." Said Amaya.

" Why would I do that?" said a bored Naruto.

" So you can get away from Konaha. We've heard what they done to you, it's not right. You must be so alone, not having anyone to talk to, spend time with." Said Aiko, then she put her hand on top of Naruto's.

" Why would you stay in a place that hates you? You're a ninja for a village. You help Konaha bring in money, and the way that thank you? Putting poison in your food." Said Amaya.

" How would you know about the life of a Jinchuriki?" asked Naruto.

" We have heard around that your treated badly here, it's inhumane." Said Aiko.

Then, the two walked on the side of the table that Naruto sat at, and sat down beside him.

" We could help you, and together, you can be loved in Takigakure, appreciated for what you do." Aiko said.

" And if you do.." Amaya then slide closer to Naruto and put her mouth close to Naruto's ear.

" Me and Aiko can be your first 'friends'." She whispered and put Naruto's earlobe in her mouth.

The two were messing with Naruto, but Naruto was still focused on his food. Granted their seduction skills where superb, it wouldn't work on Naruto.

Naruto then looked up to see the Jinchuriki that he sensed in the first exam was there, far off, looking at what was happenning at Naruto's table. This was the best time to talk to her.

" You two come with me." He said as he got up from the table.

" Where are we going…" asked Aiko.

"You'll see." Was all that Naruto said. The two did a girly squeal and latched onto Naruto's arms.

They started to walk towards Fu, but Aiko and Amaya were to distracted at feeling on Naruto to notice where they were going.

When Naruto stop, the two noticed that they sat in front of Fu.

 _Oh no…._ they both thought.

" Sit." Naruto said, which they did. Naruto then sat in front of Fu.

" What is your name?" he said to Fu

" I-I—I'm -F-F-Fu" said Fu.

" Calm yourself, your talking to someone you can relate to, why mess up a chance to talk to a fellow Jinchuriki." Said Naruto.

After taking a breath, Fu spoke.

" I'm sorry, I wasn't prepared to talk to you. I haven't talked to a Jinchuriki before. I must say I am very nervous." She said.

" It is nothing to worry about. Tell me about you." Naruto.

" Yes, my name is Fu, and I was born in Taki and then later made a Jinchuriki right after my birth. I grew up with many friends, Taki really is a –"

" You can stop lying now." Said Naruto.

" What, I'm not lying." Said Fu.

" Yes you are. I can tell. My biju gives me the power to tell if someone is having any kind of negative thoughts or is lying to me when they talk. Since you lied, I can assume that you have no friends and that you are discriminated in Taki, is this true?" asked Naruto.

" No, Naruto-kun, Taki really is-"

" Be quiet." Naruto interrupted Aiko. " Please continue, Fu."

Taking another breath, Fu continued. " Yes, I have. Everyone hates me, and I never had a friend there at Taki."

" Even these two, who failed in their efforts to seduce me." Said Naruto as he pointed to a shocked Aiko and Amaya.

" Yes, even they hate me." She said.

" Naruto-kun, we are friends with Fu-"

" I said be quiet. If you don't, I will not take up your offer." He said. That shut them up.

" You still might join." Said a now happy Fu.

" Yes, but I must still think about such things. I shall see you later, Fu." He said as he got up from the table. He then walked over to Fu side of the table and scratched her arm a little.

" The fox will return." He said as he walked off to his room.

When Naruto left, Aiko and Amaya looked at Fu.

" I can't believe that happened. He just said that we failed in seduction. But at the village, we always have boys turning their heads at us." Said Aiko.

" I don't understand, this wasn't supposed to go how I wanted it to go." Said Amaya.

Fu, on the other hand, was blushing mad. She thought that Naruto looked so cool, and when he scratched he arm and left! Of my god! She had this warm feeling when he did that, like when Chomei gave her some of her yokai….

 _Wait a second….._ thought Fu as she looked at the scratch on her arm.

" I must go." She said to her teammates as she left and went to her room to sleep.

 **Genjutsu**

Fu opened her eyes to see a small fire in front of her. She looked up and it seemed to be a cave she was in.

" Where am I?" she said.

" In my Genjutsu." Said Naruto, as he appeared from the darkness.

" Naruto-kun.." she whispered.

" Listen, I need you to tell you something." Said Naruto.

Naruto then told her of his plan to make her go to Wave and to keep it a secret. He would send her over with the Oto group after the Chunin Exams are over. He told her that he was faking when he said that he was faking when he said that he would think about going to Taki with them, it was just to make Aiko and Amaya think that he was wanting to leave with them. He said that when she would to get to Wave, that he would train her to become stronger than she would ever believe. After a while, Fu understood everything.

" So do you agree?" said Naruto.

" Yes, I'll go with you after the Chunin exams. But I do have a question? Would I be treated right I Wave." She said with worry.

" Yes. The people of Wave have all gone through things and I saved them, making them love me. The people that I'm sending over have also been treated wrong, so they would understand your predicament. You will be loved." Said Naruto.

" Then I have no other objections." She said.

" Good. Continue the exams like nothing has ever happened between us, understood?" he said, and she nodded.

" Good, I'll see you later than." He said.

Then the Genjutsu started to fade away.

 **Naruto's room**

Naruto woke up after talking to Fu. Fu told him that she got along with Chomei, and that they had a good relationship, something Naruto couldn't understand.

Naruto lifted up his shirt to see the seal was still in place, and then went to sleep.

To bad he didn't see the seal start to glow red a little, and start to fade some.

 _ **Just a little longer, Naruto-kun…**_ Said Kurama from the seal.

 **Oh yeah, Kurama coming back soon, so very soon**

 **PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR NOT UPDATING THE STORY THIS WEEK, SCHOOL CAUGHT UP TO ME.**

 **Yes, school. You now see how I much I hate it. It's now getting in my fanfiction life**

 **Any way I made sure to give you all a good chapter to read after nor updating for like 4 days.**

 **I really tried on this, and the Fu scene made it better.**

 **Aiko and Amaya aren't permeate character, I really don't do OC characters.**

 **To be honest, I don't even know what OC and OOC evens means….**

 **But yeah that's it for me**

 **Till next time, which won't be long.**

 **NarutoPlug signing out,**

 **Like a real nigga should….**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ayo ayo, its yo boy NarutoPlug. I'm alive and well, got to say this fanfiction thing really is good. I finally get to put down a story that's been in my mind for almost a year. So that's dope.**

 **The things that yall been saying really is helping me write this story, so go ahead and fav the story and review as well**

 **And with that, the 9th chapter of the Corrupted Mind starts**

 **The Corrupted Mind**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Inside the tower, three days later.**

The second exam was now over. 8 teams passed the second exam, which was unheard of.

The first team was the Suna team, hosting Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro.

The second team was Naruto's team, hosting Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

The next team was the Taki team, hosting Aiko, Amaya, and Fu.

The next team was Gai's team, hosting Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee.

The next team was Kabuto's team, hosting Kabuto, Yori Akako, and Misumi Tsurugi.

The next team was Kurenai's team, hosting Kiba and Akamaru, Hinata, and Shino.

The next team was Kushina's team, hosting Menma, Mito, and Sai.

And the last team that arrived was Asuma's team, hosting Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji.

Most of the teams came in the last day, the cloths and their skin all messed up was proof of their struggle.

Naruto's team, however, was at 100% capacity and ready to fight. The three spent their time outside, getting some sun, sleeping, eating, and the process repeated itself.

Everyone was now lined up in the arena of the tower, ready for the part of the exam.

Then, in a yellow flash, Minato Namikaze showed up in front of the genins, his cloak flapping behind him.

" Hello, genin. I must congratulate you all for your efforts in passing the second round of the Chunin Exams. The Chunin Exams, though, is more than you think." He said.

Then, Minato went into deep detail about the Chunin exams being a replacement for war, saying that villages sent their best genin to show off their skills in front of those who have offers and jobs for villages, surprising most of the genin. Before Minato, could finish his speech, a Jonin appeared in front of him.

" Hokage-sama, please let me take over from here(cough, cough)" said the Jonin.

" Alright then, good luck everyone." He said as he went up to his podium to watch the fights.

" Alright, (cough, cough). My name is Hayate (cough, cough) Gekko. We shall have a preliminaries. (cough, cough) because there are to many people here( cough, cough) to continue. ( cough, cough) So the matches will appear" then a electronic board appeared on the wall behind Gekko," on this board. ( cough, cough) the names will be chosen at random, (cough, cough) so that means even your teammates (cough, cough) are now your enemies. Does everyone (cough, cough) understand?" he asked. Everyone nodded, but was wondering if the Jonin was dying of some unknown disease.

" Good, then let (cough, cough) the battles begin. May ( cough, cough) you please bring you're a attention (cough, cough) to the board." Said Gekko.

Then names started to flash between each other till it finally stopped on two names.

" Will Sasuke Uchiha (cough, cough) and Yori Akado stay here. Everyone else (cough, cough) report to the stands.

Everyone went up to the stands, but Sakura gave Sasuke a good luck hug, and ran up to the stands.

Naruto and Sakura went up to where Kakashi was standing and stood there. Naruto jumped up and sat on top of the railings, not saying a word to Kakashi.

" Yo! Good job making it this far you two. I am very proud." Said Kakashi with an eye smile. The two didn't even say anything back to Kakashi, causing him to huff in grief and look down at the floor.

" Let the match begin!" yelled Gekko, as he jumped away from the fight.

" I'll finish you quick and easy." Said Yori, as he adopted a Taijutsu stance.

" Your cockiness will be your end." Said Sasuke as he got into his clan's Taijutsu stance, the Interceptor Fist.

The two didn't move for a moment, but then Yori rushed at Sasuke, making him smile. To him, Yori was going at a slow pace. When he finally reached to Sasuke, he tried to grab Sasuke, only for Sasuke to disappear, surprising Yori.

Sasuke then appeared behind Yori and kicked him in the back of his knees, causing him to fall to the ground. Sasuke then pinned Yori to the ground as he stomped on his back with an extreme force, causing Yori to scream out in pain. Sasuke then turned Yori's head and took off his glasses and turned on his Sharingan.

 **" Genjutsu: Sharingan!"** said Sasuke as he put Yori into a genjutsu, ending his match.

" Winner! Sasuke Uchiha (cough, cough) ! said Gekko.

Sasuke then walked up to his side of the stance with the rest of his teammates. Kakashi looked at Sasuke and smiled.

" Great job, Sasuke. I've taught you well." He said.

" Tch, you haven't taught me anything." Sasuke said to Kakashi with a glare.

" What?" said a now surprised Kakashi. He couldn't continue as the board chose the match.

" Zaku and Shino, ( cough, cough) please come down to the floor." Said Gekko.

 _( The match is the same, only Zaku surrenders when he is corned, saving his arms.)_

 _It seems the boy has learned some common sense….._ thought Naruto and a disguised Orochimaru as they watch the two walk back up the stance.

" Will Misumi Tsurugi and Kankuro come down to the floor (cough, cough)!"

 _( Same as Canon)_

" Will Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka report to the floor (cough, cough)!" said Gekko.

The two came down and faced each other, ready for battle.

" Begin!" yelled Gekko as he jumped away.

" It's time, Sakura, to show Sasuke-kun that I'm stronger and better suit for him than you are." Said a cocky Ino.

Sakura only looked at Ino and then put her headband on her forehead, where belongs.

" So you want to go serious? Fine." She said as she also moved her headband to her forehead.

Even though Sakura looked calm on the outside, Sakura was having a debate on the inside.

 _What should I do? I don't want to hurt Ino, but then I don't want to lose. She over there only focused on Sasuke-kun, that she isn't worried at whats hand. Ohhhhhh, I don't know what to do….._ she thought

 ** _Kill the bitch!_** Yelled Inner Sakura

 _Noooooo! I can't do that, she's my friend….._ said Sakura.

 ** _Girl, what over there is your friend? So yeah she helped you with bullies and shit when you were a kid, but who the fuck cares! That hoe over there is trying to take Sasuke-kun from us! Nobody does that to us, now do they!..._** yelled the Inner Sakura

Sakura then got a fire in her eyes, Inner Sakura convinced her that Ino was just another enemy.

 ** _Nobody touches Sasuke-kun other than MMMMMMMEEEEEE!..._** thought a now crazy Sakura

 ** _That's right bitch! Now go over there, whoop that hoe's ass, and take Sasuke-kun as yours!..._** yelled Inner Sakura.

" Here I come, Ino!" said Sakura as she ran up to Ino.

Ino wasn't ready when Sakura ran up to her and punched her mid-section, causing her eyes to widen in pain. Ino couldn't fly away from the force of the blow because Sakura grabbed Ino's arm. She then bent all the way over and slammed Ino into the ground, similar like how she did Orochimaru in the forest.

Ino was in disbelief and pain. How did Sakura know how to fight so good. She at least thought that they would be even in strength, but she was wrong. Really, really wrong.

The crowd watch as Sakura put the hands on Ino, while Ino couldn't do anything about it but take her beating.

Kakashi looked at the fight with wide eyes.

" What! How did she learn to fight like this?" said Kakashi.

" What do you mean, Kakashi-san? Aren't you the one who taught Sakura in her youthfulness?" asked Gai.

" No. No, no, no. All of this that's happening is the first time I've ever seen from her. She usually didn't fight when in mission, and the only time she did was when she fought the demon brothers, but those two weren't really strong and I thought she just got lucky." Said Kakashi.

" So what your saying is that your students strength is unknown to you? How unyouthful." Said a sad Gai.

Before Sakura was about to land another punch, something called out to her.

" Sakura!" yelled Naruto with a mad face as he look down on the fight.

" Yeah?" said a now scared face as she looked at the face Naruto was making.

" Hurry this fight up! No one wants to see you beat up this weakling anymore. Your wasting my time with such a display. End it!" he demanded.

Ino got up from the ground and looked up to Naruto.

" Weakling…." Whispered Ino.

" Sorry, Ino." Said Sakura as she punched Ino in the stomach again, only with so much force that Ino flew back into the wall and left an imprint on it.

" W-winner, Sakura ( cough, cough) Haruno." Said a surprised Gekko.

Sakura jumped up to her team and got right next to Naruto, who was looking at Sakura with a mad face.

" I'm sorry, Naruto. I should have finished it earlier, but what she said about Sasuke-kun make me go into a fury." Said Sakura.

Naruto just looked at Sakura, then turned his head to the floor.

" Don't do it again." Was all he said.

" Will Temari and (cough, cough) Tenten come down to the floor." Said Gekko.

Team 7 wasn't paying attention, though. Kakashi wanted to talk to his team.

" Sakura, where did you learn how to fight like that?" said Kakashi.

" Not you, apparently. You didn't have time to teach me. Right, Kakashi-sensei?" said Sakura as she looked at him. Some people around heard them.

" What are you talking about? I taught you some things." He stated in defense.

" I already knew tree walking when you taught it to us, other than that, you have taught me nothing." Said Sakura as she looked down at the fight.

Minato was looking at the scene with curiosity in his eyes.

 _Kakahshi hasn't been training his team? That doesn't sound like him…_ he thought. He then looked at Naruto and then glared. _And why did she listen to him when he told her to hurry with their fight? She looked scared at him when he said that. And then to bow her head to him? What's going on here._

As the fight continued, Temari won with a landslide, and Shikamaru won with him knocking Kin out when she got to close to the wall.

" Will Naruto and Kiba Inuzuaka come down to the floor." Said Gekko.

" WWWOOOOOOOHOOOO! We got the easy on Akamaru! This will be easy!" yelled Kiba, as he jumped down to the floor, his trusted pup, Akamaru, barked in agreement and jumped next to Kiba.

Naruto decided to take the stairs. No use wasting his chakra on something like the dog boy.

 _Well, technically, foxes are apart of the dog family. But we're better…._ He thought as he got up from his seat from the rail and started to walk down to the floor.

When Naruto passed Sasuke, he heard him say " Don't kill him"

" No promises." Said Naruto as he passed Sasuke.

As he was still walking, he passed by his mother, brother, sister, and Sai. Of course, his sister and brother had to say something.

" Good luck with your beating, Naruto." Said Menma

" I won't be visiting you in the hospital." Said Mito.

Naruto ignored them and finally made it down to the floor. He looked up to see Gaara looking down at him with fear.

 _This boy…. He is dangerous, very dangerous…_ thought Gaara as he looked into Naruto's red eyes. It felt like Naruto was killing him only with just looking at him. Gaara was visibly shaking, causing his siblings to notice.

 _Is Gaara scared of him…._ Temari and Kankuro had similar thoughts.

Naruto stopped looking at Gaara and stared at his competition.

" May the match, (cough, cough) begin!" yelled Gekko as he jumped away.

" This will be so easy. You might as well give up now. I remember that all you could do was dodge while we were in the academy. That's your only talent, but now that I'm faster, you stand no chance." Yelled Kiba, trying to make Naruto mad.

Naruto just stared at Kiba. He was nothing to him. Why was he even here? Oh yeah, his plans started with the Chunin Exams, but they were so boring.

Kiba saw that Naruto wasn't paying attention, so he said something to Naruto that sealed his fate.

" I'll beat you just like I heard about when you were younger. Then you'll recognize that you are weak, and will always be weak.

Sakura and Sasuke slapped their foreheads when they heard this. Kiba was just to cocky, and now he was dead.

Naruto's widened when he heard this. He had a couple memories go through his mind when he heard this. Naruto's eyes flashed a bright red, the anger in his eyes was clear. It almost scared Kiba.

" You have crossed the line now. I was just going to knock you out, but now I shall do worse." Said Naruto. He then put his right hand inside the compartment that held his claw. He securely put it on his right hand and looked at Kiba.

" The attack I will use on you will give you a 50-50 chance on living. It all depends on the blood lost you will have." Said a dead serious Naruto. Naruto then got into a running position, his right hand behind him.

" Like that will scare me, I'll finish this with on_"

Naruto then appeared behind Kiba, his right arm now covered in blood.

Kiba's jacked opened up and so did his stomach. Blood flew everywhere from his stomach. A gash appeared from the bottom of Kiba's bottom left part of his stomach to his right shoulder.

Kiba fell over, eyes rolled to the back of his head.

" Kiba!" yelled Kurenai as she jumped down, Hinata and Shino followed down with their sensei.

Blood was pouring from his wound, and poor Akamaru was barking in sadness that his partner was not responding to him.

" Someone please go get a medic!" yelled Kurenai in desperation.

Hinata started to cry as she looked at Kiba's downed form. She looked up to Naruto, as he started to walk back up to the stands.

" Why would you do this!" she yelled to him.

" Because who spoke out of his jurisdiction." Stated Naruto.

In anger, Hinata ran up to Naruto, but was stopped by Sasuke and Sakura.

" Why are you helping him?" said Hinata.

" We're not, we're helping you not get killed." Said Sasuke.

" They are correct, think when you attack me. I am not a weakling like dog boy." He said and started to walk up the stairs.

When he passed his family, he looked to them to see their shocked faces. No one could have saw Naruto when he moved, which made him glad.

He looked at Mito and said, " Will you not visit Kiba in the hospital, either? Because I, apparently don't need it." He said with a laugh as he continued to walk toward Kakashi.

Kushina looked at Naruto with fear. She didn't even see Naruto move, and she was sure no one else did to.

 _How did he do that?..._ thought Kushina.

The Oto team and Fuu, on the other hand, saw the skill Naruto had and was glad that they were on his side.

Naruto sat back in the same spot he did earlier, and while he did, Kakashi was looking at him with the most widest eyes.

" N-n-n—n-n-n-naruto?" said a very surprised Kakashi.

" What?" was all he said.

" What just happened?"

" I won." He said.

When Kiba was cleared off the floor, Naruto noticed that he still had some of his blood on his arm. He then saw Gaara, and purposely slung some of the blood on Gaara on the other side of the room.

The blood landed on Gaara's face and his siblings started to back away from Gaara.

 _He dies…slowly.. painfully… I don't care that he is stronger than me, with mother's help, I can win….._ was all Gaara thought.

" Will Hinata and Neji please come down to the floor! (cough, cough)" said Gekko.

" Good luck, Hinata-chan." Said Menma as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

With a giggle and quick 'thank you', she jumped down to meet Neji on the floor.

" It's time to show you Neji that I am ready to save our clan from the bird seal cage. I show you by beating you in this match!" yelled Hinata.

" Hump, like you will change a thing. Just because your fiancé is the fourth's son, doesn't mean a thing. The branch family will always be like the way it is, and if someone were to change that, it most certainly won't be you!" yelled a angry Neji.

In the stands, Sai turned next to Menma.

" Menma-kun, what are they talking about down there?" he asked.

" As you may know, I am going to marry Hinata in the future, but it isn't just because of love. I shall marry her to have more of an influence in the Hyuga clan, and change their ways in treating the Branch Family. Neji, on the other hand, doesn't believe Hinata or I can do it. He believes that we are to weak to do such things, but Hinata will prove him wrong in this fight." Said Menma with a smile of belief.

" The girl shall lose." Said Naruto, loud enough for everyone to hear.

" What! No she won't! She will finally beat Neji and prove how strong she is to him and everyone who put her down!" said Menma.

Naruto turned to Menma with a strange look. " Who are you trying to convince? Me, or yourself, because you know how strong she is and it isn't enough. I can feel her chakra level and it won't be enough to win. That is just stating the facts, she will lose." Said Naruto with a monotone voice.

" Shut up, she'll win." Said Menma, as he grit his teeth toward Naruto.

Hinata heard the conversation between the two brothers and smiled. Menma believed in her. Now she knew she wasn't going to lose.

" Let the match, (cough, cough) begin." Said Gekko as he jumped away.

 _( Same as Canon)_

Menma watched as Neji whooped Hinata's ass up and down the arena.

" This wasn't supposed to happen.." he said as he gripped the bars of the railing.

 _Menma…._ Thought Kushina and Mito as they watched the fury in his eyes.

Hinata was cut up and bruised everywhere, but she still stood up to fight.

" Why do you still continue? You lost, anymore fighting will cause further injury." Asked Neji.

" Because….. I want to prove that I can do it…. To let those who believe in me know that I can hold my own." She said, but then a glob of blood came out of her mouth from her past injuries.

" Well apparently they can't depend on you. How pathetic. It sickens me to see you even try something when you knew you were going to fail. Your own little sister has a better chance than you would ever have!" yelled Neji, as he prepared to strike Hinata down. He ran up to her, with his palm extended.

" Now Die!" he yelled as he was about to strike, if it wasn't for the Jonin, Kakashi, Guy, Kurenai, and Asuma, stopping him. Before Hinata could fall out on the bloody floor, Menma caught her in his arms.

" Hinata-chan! Stay awake!" he yelled to her face.

" I'm sorry…. I didn't" she could finish as she coughed again.

" Don't worry about it. You did great" he said as he started to tear up.

 **Meanwhile, Team 7 was watching from the stands.**

" Do you see that?" said Naruto. " If we didn't train, we would have looked like that. These people are pathetic, nothing here shows their strenghts, only their feelings. That's why I tell you to always to focus during a battle, cause if you don't, this happens." Said Naruto, as Sasuke and Sakura nodded their heads.

Kakashi looked upon the scene and saw how the two listen to Naruto, but nothing he said.

 _Why did I turn out to be a bad sensei. This kids have gotten strong without me. They are right, I am to lazy and selfish to be a good sensei…_ he thought as looked at them.

When everything calmed down again, the exam continued.

" Will Kabuto and Fuu come down to the arena." Said Gekko.

The two came down to field in their battle stances.

" Good luck." Said Kabuto.

" Thanks, you to." She replied.

" Begin!" yelled Gekko.

Kabuto then rushed at Fu with a kunai at hand. He was about to stab Fu, but Fu grabbed his wrist and pulled forward, turned around, and through Kabuto to the wall. Causing a lot of pain.

" **Poison Gas**!" yelled Fu as a purple gas came from her mouth and surrounded Kabuto, as he fell from the imprint on the wall that he was forced into.

 _She's good…_ thought Naruto as he watched the scene below.

" Ugh.." groaned Kabuto as he started to suffer the effects of the gas. He walked out of it trembling, before falling to the ground.

" I…Surrender.." he said to Gekko.

" Hmmmm… Winner, ( cough, cough) Fu!" said Gekko.

" Yeah , yeah, YEAH!" said Fu as she screamed in delight.

 _She acts like Sakura though…._ Thought Naruto as he looked upon the scene with interest.

" Please, return to your side of the stands, Fu-san." Said Gekko.

" Oh, yeah. Right." She said as she scratched the back of her head and ran up to her team.

" Will Gaara of the Sand and Rock Lee come down to the floor. (cough, cough)" said Gekko.

 _( Same as Canon)_

" Menma Uzumaki Namikaze and Amaya come down to the floor." Said Gekko.

" Good luck, Menma-nii" said Mito with a smile.

" You can do this Menma-kun." Said Kushina.

" Thanks." He said as he jumped down to meet Amaya.

" Let the match (cough, cough) begin!" said Gekko as he jumped away.

" **Kage Bushin**!" said Menma as he made 10 copies of himself and surrounded Amaya.

" Give up, you won't win." He said.

" I don't care if I am outnumbered, I will still fight!" she said. She then pulled out a scroll and what came up surprised everyone.

It was a sword, it looked basic, but the size made the differences in regular swords.

" That sword has to be at least 6ft long! And it's wide!" yelled Menma.

" Yup, and that's not the only thing.' She said. She then swung the blade, and some parts of the sword started to separate from each other, held by a metal string in the middle. The sword went from 6ft to 13ft quickly. In one motion of her arm, the sword destroyed all the clones and almost hit Menma, if he hadn't dodged In the last second.

 _( The sword is the same as the one Hibana Diaida had from Deadman Wonderland, please look up to understand more.)_

" My sword is a hybrid between a sword and a whip. It's name is **Snake Scale**. I have taken many of my opponents by surprise with this sword, so don't underestimate me." She said with a smile.

" Hmm, noted. I'll just have to do something different then." He said to her.

 **" Kage Bushin!"** he said as he made 5 copies.

" This again. I guess you haven't learned yet." She said as she readied her weapon.

" I'm doing this for a reason." He said as the clones rushed at her. She swung her sword, which came apart as a whip again and went towards Menma.

Menma went under the attack as his clones held the sword down. Menma then started to form hand signs.

" **Raiton: Twitching Limb!** " he yelled. He sent his lightning chakra to his hands, and ran towards Amaya. He then touched Amaya's arms, causing them to shock, making her scream. Menma then kicked her in her mid-section, making her fall back.

" Ugh, you brat. You'll pay…" she then stopped as she noticed that she couldn't feel her arms at all.

" What did you do?" she asked.

" I sent my chakra to your arms muscles and nerves. I made them so numb, that you won't move them for awhile, surrender now." He said with a smile.

" Grrr… I surrender. No point in fighting now, I depend on my sword to much." She said in defeat.

" It was a good match. Your sword really is unordinary. If I hadn't dodged at the last second, I would have died for sure." He said as he helped Amaya up and sealed her sword for her."

" Winner, Menma Uzumaki Namikaze!" said Gekko.

Menma went back up to the stands to receive praises from his team.

" Will Dosu and Choji Akamichi come down to the floor." Said Gekko.

 _( Same as Canon)_

" Winner, Dosu Kinuta." Said Gekko as he watched Asuma and Shikamaru try to pry Choji out the wall her was stuck in.

" Will Mito Uzumaki Namikaze and Aiko come down to the floor."

Mito and Aiko glared at each other as they readied their selves for the battle ahead.

" Begin!" yelled Gekko.

Mito and Aiko rushed at each other in Taijutsu. Mito threw a uppercut, only for Aiko to lean back and try to kick at Mito. Mito spun around the kick and was about to punch at Aiko, but she backed flipped and kicked Mito under chin, make her fall back.

" Weren't ready for that, were you?" said a cocky Aiko.

" I am not done yet!" yelled Mito as she ran back in pursuit.

Aiko got two kunais and attacked. She went to slash at Mito, but she grabbed her arms and threw them upwards, exposing her mid-section. Mito attached there, but Aiko dropped down underneath her kick, and tried to stab her beneath her thigh, but it felt like she was wrapped up in something. She looked down to see her arms and lower body.

 **" Chakra Chains** in effect." Said Mito as she lowered herself.

" But how…" trailed Aiko, but she saw some chains come from Mito's back and went underneath the ground and came back up from behind her, constricting her body.

" I yield." She said.

" Winner, Mito Uzumaki Namikaze!" yelled Gekko.

" Good job, Mito-chan!" yelled Kushina to Mito when she made it back up to the stands. She was then smothered in Kushina's hug.

" K-kaa-chan!

" Will all the winners of the preliminaries come down to the floor.(cough, cough)" said Gekko.

The all came down and he brought a box with a hole on the top.

" The box holds numbers that will match you up for the finals. (cough, cough) Any question?" said Gekko.

" Yes, I wish to not participate for the finals." Said Sai.

" Why Sai? You worked this hard to, though." Said Menma.

" I know, but I feel as if I am the weakest here. That, and I didn't fight in the preliminaries, so it doesn't feel right. I am glad that I made it this far, I am ready to quit." Said Sai.

" Are you (cough, cough) positive?" said Gekko.

" Yes." Said Sai as he moved up to the stands.

" Well then, (cough, cough) everyone else may choose. When everyone has a number, call then out in order." Said Gekko.

As everyone got one, the matches were stated.

" One" said Naruto.

" Two" said Gaara.

" Three" said Mito

" Four" said Sasuke.

" Five" said Shikamaru.

" Six" said Temari

"Seven" said Fu.

" Eight" said Sakura.

" Nine" said Kankuro.

" Ten." Said Shino.

" Eleven." Said Neji.

" Twelve" said Menma.

" Thirteen" said Dosu

Gekko wrote the matches on a black board and turned to the genin.

" the matches will proceed like this. ( cough, cough) Round 1: Naruto vs. Gaara of the Sand. (cough, cough) Round 2: Mito Uzumaki Namikaze vs. Sasuke Uchiha. (cough, cough) Round 3: Skikamaru Naru vs Temari of the Sand. ( cough, cough) Round 4: Fu vs. Sakura Haruno. (cough, cough) Round 5: Kankuro of the Sand vs. Shino Aburama. (cough, cough) and Round 6: Neji Hyuga vs. Menma Uzumaki Namikaze. Dosu Kinuta will have a later fixed match. The Hokage will take it from here." Said Gekko as he jumped back as Minato stepped forward.

" Congratulations on making it this far. The finals of the Chunin Exams will be held in one month from now." Said Minato.

" Why not have it now?" asked Temari.

" Because your opponent has seen you moves. The month will give you time to train and learn new moves to get the advantage on your opponent. Now to explain how the Finals will work." Said Minato.

" The first battles will be held during Day One, the start of the Finals. The more you win to the Finals, you will fight a battle for another day. Seeing how the chart is now, the Finals will last for Four Days. So, go out and get stronger, and when you come back for the finals, represent your village well. That is all. I'll see you all in a month's time!" said Minato as he went to Kushina.

The teams started to disperse, but Naruto pulled Sasuke and Sakura to the side.

" What is it, Naruto? Is it about the training we'll be doing during the month?" said Sakura.

" No, it is the complete opposite of that." Naruto said as he looked at Sasuke and Sakura.

" What is that?" said Sasuke.

" We are no longer a team." Stated Naruto.

" What!" the two said.

" You heard me. You two are strong. I told you that we would prove Konaha wrong and we did, we passed expectations for this team. Now, I don't need you two anymore." Said Naruto.

" Naruto, you don't mean that, right?" asked a now sad Sakura.

" I mean everything I say, this team is over. The future shall change in were we will split paths, I'm just doing it early. I have no use for you two anymore. Goodbye." He said as he started to walk away.

" Naruto." Said Sasuke as he looked at Naruto's retreating form.

" Naruto!" said Sasuke as he ran up to Naruto. By this time, he was turning the corner.

Sasuke went around the corner and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

" So you just say that you don't need us anymore, and walk away? After everything that we have been through as a team?" whispered Sasuke as he looked down, his hair shadowing his eyes.

" Yes, train on your own." Said Naruto as he started walking again.

" Naruto!" yelled Sasuke again, making Naruto stop.

" I have the feeling deep down that you don't want to leave, because if you do, you'll be lonely again. So why are you leaving, for real? Give me an explanation now!" yelled Sasuke.

Naruto just turned his head over his shoulder to look at Sasuke.

" I told you to turn off those cursed eyes when you talk to me." Said Naruto. Sasuke didn't even know that he activated his **Sharingan**.

" Goodbye" said Naruto, and he disappeared in a red flash.

 **Uzumaki-Namikaze Estaste**

Minato, Kushina, Menma, and Mito were all surrounded the dinner table, talking and laughing, celebrating the two genin getting to the finals.

" Good job, you two! I knew you could do it." Said Kushina.

" Thanks, Kaa-chan!" said the two genin.

" Up next is the finals, do you feel confident on your matches?" said Minato.

" I don't know about mine. Sasuke-san quickly went through his opponent during his battle. He didn't even have to try. I'm going to have to really train hard to beat him!" said Mito with confidence in her voice.

" Well I know I will beat Neji, and I'll make Hinata feel better while doing it! And I'll go all the way and beat everyone in my way!" yelled Menma.

" As if, you can't even see that your pants zipper is down." Said Mito.

Everyone else laughed at Menma, causing him to be embarrassed. The family kept talking and partying. It was a happy time in the household of the Uzu-Namikaze family. Nothing could ruin the moment.

….. Yeah, right.

 **Naruto's Cell.**

Naruto was sitting down on his bed, looking at the chains that held him to the walls of his cell. His eyes flashed red as he looked down at them with a smile.

" It's time." Said Naruto. He then started to gather his yokai in his palms.

" **Anti-Seal Corrosion** " said Naruto. The seals on the chains started to glow red and then started to gain rust, as if they were the oldest seal ever. The seals started to get weaker and weaker, until the chains broke off of Naruto's wrist.

Naruto stud up and gather his supplies and walked to the door of his cell. He opened the door and started to climb the stairs back up above ground. Naruto climb the stairs some more until he reached what looked like the back of a vault-like door that you would find in banks to hold tons of money. Naruto put his hand to the door and channeled his yokai to the door.

" **Anti-Seal Corrosion.** " He said again. His yokai started to eat away at the seals until they were all gone. The vault door then came open.

" How fun this shall get." He said as he headed towards the exit, free from the seals that hindered him.

 **Dinning room**

The family heard a big 'Thud' from somewhere in the house.

" What's going on?" said Menma as he looked around.

" You know, you two aren't the only ones who made it to the finals. I should be celebrating to, right?" said Naruto with a cocky smile on his face as he turned the corner from the hallway to the dinning room.

" Naruto! How did you leave your…room." Said Minato, as he used the word 'room' instead of 'cell' because of Menma and Mito were present.

" Simple, I busted out of there. Your seals were to weak for me to hold." Said Naruto. He then grabbed a plate of food and sat down at the dinning table.

" So this is how it feels to sit at a dinning table? Hmmmm, I don't like it, but I think it's you guys messing up my first time at a table." Said Naruto. He started to eat his food.

" How…. Those seal are unbreakable! How did you do it!" yelled Kushina, as she stood up from the table.

Naruto just looked at her for a second and said. " This food is good. I must commend you for your skill in the kitchen, Kushina." Said Naruto, ignoring her question.

" Stop changing the question and answer me!" yelled Kushina as she slammed her hands into the table.

" I ate the seals away with my yokai, simple as that." He said as he continued eating.

" You destroyed a seal with the same thing it's supposed to suppress? How does-"

" I don't time to play 20 question. I shall tell you what's going to happen during the finals." Said Naurto, grabbing everyone's attention.

Naruto cleared his throat and looked at Menma and Mito.

" If you two face me in the Finals, I shall kill you." He said.

" WHAT!" everyone at the table.

" You can't do that, their your siblings!" yelled Kushina.

" Did you really just say that? When have those two ever treat me like their older brother? When have you or Minato ever treat me like a son?" said a calm Naruto. When she heard this she continued.

" Because you're a demon." She said.

" You held both the Kyuubi's Soul and Chakra when you were a Jinchuriki, does that make you a demon as well?" he said to her. That made her shut up.

" But you are right about one thing, I am a demon. Well, half." Said Naruto.

" What do you mean?" said Minato.

" The day I killed that mob of people who wanted to kill me," at this, everyone at the table flinched, " the kyuubi turned me into a half demon, letting me handle it's yokai and kill them." Said Naruto.

" But why say that you will kill us in the finals?" said Mito. With this, Naruto gained a insane grin.

" Well because of revenge, of course." He said.

" Revenge?" said Menma.

" Yes, revenge. All the suffering I went through as a child, and even now, it has made me strong. All the beatings, torture, stabs, glares, and the discrimination I had to deal with. It was all because of you." Said Naruto as he pointed his finger at Minato.

" I was never born a demon, you made me one. Because of you, I had to deal with the villager's hate, and then I was casted away were I didn't see the light of day for two years! And then when the kyuubi would mentally torture me." Said Naruto.

" What." Said Minato as he looked upon Naruto with surprise.

" Yes, I haven't gotten this strong by myself. The kyuubi tricked me into opening the seal one day, and she gained control of my mind. She could do what ever she wanted to me, and I couldn't do anything about it. Do you know how it feels to not even control your own body? To not have any control over your own thoughts? Your mind? The kyuubi would train me day in and day out in my mindscape, and if I didn't do right," Naruto insane grin just got larger," the torture would begin."

The room started to get filled with KI, freezing the family as they saw a red hue start to surround Naruto.

" Inside my mind, I would be tied down to a table, and the kyuubi would have a sick joy into finding what she found so attractive to me, why she like me so much. Was it my attitude? My out look on life? My hatred for my on FAMILY!" said Naruto. The chakra around Naruto started to form into a fox, smiling down at the family, making them even more scared.

" She would do whatever she wanted to me, and no matter who loud I screamed, **NO ONE WOULD HEAR ME! BECAUSE YOU LOCKED ME IN A CELL, FOR A REASON I HAD NO CHOICE TO CHOOSE IN ORDER TO LIVE!"** Yelled Naurto. He then looked straight at Kushina, knowing this was going to hit her the hardest.

" And lets not even get started on the rape…." Naruto whispered, but everyone heard.

" R-r-rape?" said Kushina, as she looked upon Naruto.

" Yes, rape. Kurama-chan was so obsessed with me, that she would even rape a little boy. The first time it happened was when I was 9, and then I only got worse. Days, I wouldn't be able to wake up, because of the THINGS that she would be doing to me! How she would rape me until I almost lost my mind by the pain I would be going through, but she would only heal me, saying that her mate didn't need to be a vegetable. For years this went own, but you all don't care. You just make fun of me, hate me, alienated me. Don't you think you all deserve punishment?"

" N-n-n-n-Na-ru-to" whimpered Kushina. She was now crying her eyes out, realizing what she had done.

" When I got on a team of genin, I then find out that my sensei, MY OWN SENSEI, was one of those who hurt me. He put a fucking Lightning Blade through my shoulder. But I don't go to a hospital. No, I sleep of my injury behind a dumpster, while you all sleep in your nice cozy rooms, thinking of such a good day that you all had as a family." He said as Naruto then started to cry, but his insane look was still on his face.

" **WHATS WAS SO DIFFENERT ABOUT ME THEN MY SIBLINGS, TELL ME!"** He yelled to Minato and Kushina.

" Naruto. I didn't know that you went through that.. I realize my mistake, but please, don't take it out on Menma and Mito." Said Minato with a sorrowful look in his eyes.

" No, they shall die if they fight me. Mito may be lucky, and just lose to the Uchiha, but he'll destroy her, but I can kill her later. But you." He said as he pointed as Menma.

" You have the biggest chance to make it to the finals, and you will fight me, and you will die. And you know what's the best thing? You know I can. You saw what I did to Kiba. None of you even saw me move! I'll have no guilt in tearing you to pieces!" yelled Naruto, as Menma looked at Naruto with the most afraid face upon him.

" Naruto…." He said.

" In the forest of death, you wouldn't believe who I met in their. Orochimare, the snake sanin, of all people!" he said.

" What!" said Minato.

" Yes, I faced him. And I had him running for the hills! If I can defeat a Kage-level ninja, then I can for sure defeat a minor Genin!" yelled Naruto.

Naruto then calmed down, the KI retracting back into his body.

" Simply, I can to tell you this. You messed up when you abandoned me. I have no morals, killing doesn't effect me negatively, causing pain brings me glee. But I could have turned out differently. I could have been the proud child of the Yellow Flash and the Red Death, but I only became the Demon of Konaha, the play thing of the villagers, ninja and civilian alike. But now, I step out from hiding my power, and I shall destroy." He said. Naruto then rose from the table and started to walk towards the exit.

" Please don't go Naruto-nii!" yelled Mito. " I know I haven't been the best sister, and I know I hurt you so much, but let me make it up to you! Something! Anything! Please!" she said as she put her hand on his shoulder, only for some red chakra in the form of a fist punch her dead in her stomach, causing a glob of blood to come out of her mouth, but she stood still.

" Naruto-chan, please! Kaa-chan is sorry! I shouldn't have treated you like that, after all, I held the same thing for longer, but I wasn't treated like a demon. Please give us another chance! We can change the villagers minds about you together!" said Kushina with a sad smile, not even worrying about the gasping Mito.

" I do not forgive, nor show mercy." He said as he walked towards the door. He then stopped in front of the door and turned towards Minato.

" Here is a fun fact, Minato. Did you know that you failed in your attempts to seal the Kyuubi's chakra into Menma and Mito?" he said.

" What do you mean? " said Minato.

" You thought you sealed 50% of the Kyuubi's chakra into Mito and Menma, but you actually sealed 50% of the chakra of the kyuubi and you sealed the soul of it in me as well. Menma and Mito only have 25% of the Kyuubi chakra in them. But those two are praised for holding the chakra, while I'm hated for hold the soul. Tch, what a joke…." He said.

Naruto was about to grab the door handle, but smiled as he got an idea in his head as he turned to the trembling family.

" See you at the finals, a slaughtering will occur there." He said.

He then vanished.

In a red flash.

 **Konaha's forest**

Naruto was outside in the forest, walking towards on old mansion, going to get another ally in his plan.

 _Apparently, this girl Genjutsu can actually become real and make injuries. But she also hates Konaha.. Just my type…._ He said.

Naruto kept walking until he felt something weird.

Naruto then feel out.

 **Mindscape**

Naruto watched in horror as the seal that Orochimaru put on him broke down, and the wall that was blocking the cage that held the Kyuubi, fell down.

Kurama, in all her glory, stepped out the rumble, ran up to Naruto, and hugged him.

" Naruto! Oh how much I missed you!" she yelled as she held him tighter.

"No…. It wasn't supposed…"

" I promise that well never be separated again." She said with a soft voice.

No…..

No….

…

….

…

 **NO!**

Naruto then pushed Kurama off of him as he looked at her in anger.

" I got ride of you. I controlled my own body for the first time in years. I could go to sleep, without worry what would happen if I came in here."

 **" AND THEN YOU COME BACK TO HAUNT ME! NOT ANYMORE!"** he yelled.

" **MASS KAGE BUSHIN!"** yelled Naruto. Then, thousands of Narutos appeared in the mindscape. Then the clones started to pair together making little balls of chakra in their hands, but then made large balls of chakra with a shuriken surrounding it.

" **ULITIMATE RASEN SHURIKEN BARRAGE!** " yelled Naruto as he through thousands of super yokai powered up shurikens of death toward Kurama.

" You've become strong Naruto.." she said as a red chakra surrounded her." But I'm still stronger."

The attacks hit the Kyuubi dead on. Explosions everywhere, destroying everything in sight.

The explosions lasted for twenty minutes, and Naruto saw the damage.

His mindscape was destroyed, and he was just floating in nowhere.

Then, everything popped back up, the forest, mansion, lake, the sky, everything.

Chains came from the ground and tied Naruto up. He looked up to see Kurama.

She had lost her right arm, and 3 tails. She was cut up everywhere, no part of her skin was marked with her blood or dirt.

Then, something happened that scared Naruto shitless.

She started to heal.

A red chakra took over her form, and the arm started to regrow, her tails were healed and grown, flesh was clean like it was never marked, and that evil smirk came back as she looked at Naruto.

" You know, being locked up in that seal again made me come up with an idea. It shall succeeded, and when it does.." She kissed Naruto on the lips and then looked at him, eye to eye.

 **" YOU'LL FINALLY BE MINE!"** She yelled as she bit Naruto on his shoulder.

" **ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHH**!" yelled Naruto. Naruto then fainted from the pain.

" Sweet dreams, Naruto-kun" said Kurama as she activated the Genjutsu.

 **Genjutsu Realm**

Naruto was powerless…

He couldn't do anything as he was tortured by the same villagers and his family for three days.

On the third day.. Kurama came and killed them all.

This happened over and over, the part where Kurama saved him, and each time she was done, she would look back and say.

" All you need is your Kurama-chan."

Over and over it was replied.

All the things she did for him.

All the things she taught him.

How for him to be him.

He would finally listen.

 **Mindscape**

Kurama was laying in bed with Naruto's unconscious body, as she heard the whimpers that came from his mouth.

Then it stopped.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Kurama.

"Naruto?" she said as he looked at her.

" I love you." He said, and that made her smile.

" I sorry for not listening all that time, not doing what you were saying, telling me to do, not loving you equally, but now I realize that you are the only person I care about, I love you even more than I love myself. You are the only person I need, Kurama-chan." He said with tears in his eyes.

" Oh, Naruto. You don't know how long I wanted to hear that. I love you too, and together, nobody will stop us." She said with a smile as she hugged him, which he returned.

" Kurama-chan, thank you." He said.

Kurama just smiled that evil smile that started it all

 _Finally, I have broken Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. And he's all mine….._ she thought.

 **OH YEAH, LONGEST CHAPTER YET!**

 **This chapter had to long though, it was what started to make things juicy.**

 **Everything I have planned will be dope, and it will guarantee, blow your minds. (NO HOMO).**

 **I been writing this chapter for three days. I haven't even been doing my homework for school to write this, and I'm glad about it.**

 **My fingers feel like shit from all this typing though.**

 **Also, I need some ideas.**

 **PUT IN SOME REVIEWS TO WHAT KIND OF POWERS FU SHOULD HAVE! THAT'S THE ONLY THING HOLDING ME BACK!**

 **So please review, favorite, and follow the story, cause im just getting started.**

 **Well, that's it for me.**

 **NarutoPlug, signing out**

 **Like a real nigga should….**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ayo, this yo boy, NarutoPlug, still alive on this side if the dirty.**

 **While I was reading some of my reviews, there was this one person who made me realize that I haven't been writing to my full capacity, and that the best chapter that ever was written was the one when Kurama and Tsunami first meet and Kurama's character was more developed.**

 **At first I thought it was a flame, but then I realize that the person was being real and meant no harm, which I really do appreciate. If you go through my reviews, you'll see the person who said it, because it looked like he wrote his own little story in my reviews, so go see what he had too say.**

 **I shall still continue to write, and give my readers the best Naruto story ever on Fanfiction( No offence to those with Naruto stories already out there, I'm just a rookie writer, please understand)**

 **And with that, lets continue the story.**

 **The Corrupted Mind**

 **Chapter 10**

Uchiha **Clan Head House- Training grounds**

Sasuke was in the middle of the field, gaining better control of his chakra. He knew that Mito was going to be a tough challenge, but he was pretty sure that he would win.

He still wanted to be ready for any situation that he may encounter. He knew Mito had her chakra chains, and a very high supply of chakra supply, much higher than his. But he knew that he would use his chakra supply wiser than she would, it was one of the things that Naruto taught him.

Just thinking of Naruto made his heart hurt in a pain of guilt. Sasuke was one of those who didn't like Naruto when he was at the academy. Granted he never did any of the things that the villagers did to him, but he would put Naruto down anytime he could, saying that he was a Uchiha and was way more important than the village demon.

Sasuke wish he could kick his past self in the ass. Everything that he did before he started training under Naruto made him seem child-like and arrogant. He hated the fact that he thought that the Sharingan and his last name made him better than anyone. Just think about back then made his head hurt.

Sasuke then looked at a certain spot of the training grounds to see Kakashi appear before him.

" Sasuke." Was what he said.

" Kakashi." Was Sasuke's reply.

The two seemed to be having a staring contest, because for 5 minutes, they just looked at each other, not saying a word.

Sasuke then cut the silence.

" What do you want? I do not have time to spend with you playing around. If you aren't here for something serious, leave." Said Sasuke.

" I want you to give me a second chance at being a sensei, your teacher that you deserve." Said Kakashi.

" Why is that, you apparently decided that reading that perverted book that you hall around with you was more important than your student?" said Sasuke as he returned to getting a better chakra control.

" Listen, I know that I messed up. I haven't been the sensei that you, Sakura, or even Naruto, deserve. You deserve better than me, but I'm here now to get my priorities straight and help my students become what they want to be in their life." Said Kakashi.

" What about Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

" Already talked to her, she said she wanted nothing to do with me, and that she could train on her own time. I still told her that she could come train with me for the month out of Konaha, all she had to do was meet me at the East Gate of Konaha at 7 a.m. tomorrow. Since she denied it, I wanted to ask you the same question."

" Hmmmmm…." Said Sasuke as he thought about the proposition. He would get training from the copy-ninja, and his jutsu library could expand a lot if he trained under him for the month. Plus, it was better than training alone.

 _What would Naruto think about it though…._ Thought Sasuke, but then thought about what Naruto said.

 _We are no longer a team anymore, my use for you two is over…._ Was what Naruto said.

 _We aren't a team anymore, so I can make my own decision in getting stronger…_ thought a now confident Uchiha.

He turned to Kakashi, which surprised him, and looked him straight in the eyes….. I mean eye.

" Do you promise to train me seriously, because if you don't, I'm leaving you to come back here and train myself." Said Sasuke.

" I promise, you don't have to hid any of your skills to me, because I won't tell anyone about them until they know by seeing them their selves." Said Kakashi.

" You will see me at the East Gates at 7 a.m. and that time only. I won't wait around, so don't be late like your usual self." Said Sasuke.

" I promise that as well." Said Kakashi.

Sasuke turned around to his house, and started walking toward it.

" I'll see you there, Kakashi-sensei." Said Sasuke, making Kakashi smile.

 _At least I can gain Sasuke's trust back, I must make sure that all my students are well taken care of, but the only on who wants help is Sasuke..Hmmmm, this next month shall be interesting….._ thought Kakashi as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

 **East Gate-Konaha, 7 a.m.**

Sasuke looked up to see Kakashi appear, with a back pack behind him, ready to go.

" Ready?" asked Kakashi.

" Yes." Replied Sasuke.

The two started to cross the gates, but a voice stopped them.

" Wait!" said Sakura.

The two turned around to see Sakura, running up to them, her pink hair fluttering in the wind.

" Sakura, what are you doing here?" asked Sasuke.

" I came to see you off." She stated as she stopped right in front of Sasuke.

" So your not coming…" trailed Kakashi.

" No, I want to become stronger on my own. I want to prove to myself that I can hold my own on the battlefield." She said to Kakashi. She then looked at Sasuke directly to his eye.

" I'm going to miss you." She said.

" Me too. Take care while I'm gone." He replied, and then held out his hand.

She looked at his hand, and extend hers towards it, and grasped it. The two looked at each other with determination in their eyes.

Sakura then, using her strength, pulled Sasuke to her in a hug, surprise and hurting him.

" Be careful….." she whispered in his ear.

She then put her lips to his cheek, making the two blush, and then pulled back.

" I'll be different when you come back." She said as she turned around back to the village, and ran back into the growing crowds.

Sasuke touched his cheek, not believe that she just did that.

Kakashi, trying to be funny, nudged Sasuke in his ribs." Sakura, huh. Good pick." He said.

" I'm thinking about staying in the village" said Sasuke, causing Kakashi to shut his mouth.

" That's what I thought, now lets go." He said as the two turned to the forest, walking away from the village they won't see for a few weeks.

 **Haruno Residence**

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror, thinking about what she was about to do.

 _No, I must not hold back anymore. I have people I want to protect, people to prove myself to…._ She then thought about Naruto, _people I want to save….._

Sakura then grabbed the scissors that sat on the sink counter and cut her hair, making it short, hardly passing her shoulders.

 _This is proof of my dedication, I won't back down from the Finals…_ thought Sakura.

 ** _Hell ya, girl! We're going to take over and make everyone our bitch!_** Yelled Inner Sakura, making Sakura sweat drop.

 **Uzumaki-Namikaze Mansion**

" Concentrate, Menma. Forcing the feeling will only cause you troubles. Let them flow out you." Said Kushina to a struggling Menma. They were trying to get him to bring out his chakra chains ability that he received from his mother, and so far, he hasn't gotten far.

" Damn it, this is to hard!" yelled Menma, only for Kushina to hit him on the head hard.

" Language! You know I do not allow cursing in this house!" yelled Kushina to Menma.

" Anyway, the way your trying to call out your chains isn't working. You need to be calm and just draw them out naturally." Stated Kushina.

" I know, it just that ever since Naruto said he was going to kill me, I couldn't calm down ever since. I haven't been getting any sleep, because the nightmares keep me up! The stress is building up on me, Kaa-chan." Said a sad Menma.

Kushina just hugged her son, knowing his pain and was worried for him.

"Don't worry, Menma, I will make sure that Naruto doesn't kill you, cause I'll jump in the arena and fight him myself." Said Kushina, surprising Menma.

" But isn't that against the rules?" asked Menma.

" Maybe, but I won't just sit there and just watch my son get killed by his sibling. The same goes for Mito. I would take any punishment to make sure that you live." She said, smiling down at Menma.

" Thank you, Kaa-chan." Said Menma.

" Menma! Look at what your doing!" yelled Kushina in delight. Menma turned his head to see a small golden chain coming from his back.

" I'm doing it!" he yelled in glee.

" Good, that's the first step. With my training, I'll make sure that you'll have a chance at Naruto!" she said to him.

" Yes ma'am!" he answered back, the two not knowing that it would be the exact opposite of what they expected.

 **Later that day**

Sakura was walking back to her house, getting done with a successful day of training. She could feel that she was improving everyday, readying her self for the Finals.

She was walking down the street, only to see a square rock with eye holes following her.

"Konahamaru, Udon, Moegi, stop following me." Said Sakura with a smirk.

The three revealed themselves with a flashy show of smoke.

" Boss-lady Sakura! Your skills in detection are unmatched!" the three screamed out.

" Yeah…..thanks." she said with a sweat drop. It wasn't that hard to notice that their camouflage was terrible.

Sakura walked with the three academy kids, until they ran into a group of Hyuga, surrounding a certain one in the middle of them.

" OOHHHHHHH! There she is!" yelled Konahamaru with hearts in his eyes.

" Who?" asked Sakura.

" Hanabi Hyuga, the most perfect, beautiful girl in the world…." Said Konahamaru. He then ran up to the guards that protected her.

" Heeeyyyy! Hanabi-chan!" said Konahamaru, trying to squeeze his way to her.

"Stand back, boy." Said one of the guards.

" No, it is okay. Let him through." Said Hanabi, as she smiled when she saw Konahamaru.

" Hello, Konahamaru-san. How are you today." Asked the Hyuga.

" Oh me! I'm fine, but what about you? I know that you are always training, you must be tired." He said back to her.

Sakura, Udon, and Moegi just stared at the scene, not believing in what they were seeing.

" Has this happen before?" asked Sakura to the two kids.

" Not while I was around." Said Udon.

" I don't see what he likes about her!" said Moegi with a huff." She's mean to everyone else, but when she sees him, she goes all 'Ms. Perfect little Hyuga'!"

" I'm glad I saw you today, Konahamaru-kun, but I must leave to attend important clan business, you understand, do you?" said Hanabi with a smile.

" Oh yeah, sure I do, since I come from clan myself! So go take care of your business, maybe we can hang out sometime soon?" asked Konahamaru.

" Deal." She said. They hug for a good ten seconds, before splitting apart, waving to each other while going there separate ways.

" Why do you guys look like that?" asked Konahamaru as he returned.

" How do you know Hanabi-san so well?" asked Udon.

" Me and Hanabi-chan grew up together, and she really is nice, she just doesn't trust a lot of people." Said Konahamaru. He then gained a sad face as he continued talking. " She really has been going through a tough time now, since her sister is still in the hospital after what happened during the Chunin Exams. I can at least cheer her up when she's with me." He said to the group.

 _That's right, Hinata is still in the hospital. I should go see her…_ thought Sakura.

" Hey you three, I must go, but you better not cause to much trouble, or I'll handle you myself. Understood?" she said to the three kids as she went towards the hospital.

 **Konaha Hospital**

" Hinata? Are you awake?" asked Sakura as she walked into the room.

It was a fairly nice room. T.V set, a nice looking couch, and the bed Hinata was on look liked it was made from clouds.

" Sakura-san, it's good to see you." She said with a smile.

Sakura set down some flowers in a nice looking vase, Hinata giving her a 'thank you' in return for the gift.

" How has your stay been for you?" asked Sakura as she sat on the couch.

"It's been well. I been receive visits from some of the other rookie 12, its made the stay here bearable." She stated.

" So your alright, nothing to serious?" asked Sakura.

" Yes, I am fine. Though, some of the little pride I had has been taken away from me." Said Hinata, as she started to grip the sheets." I never stood a chance, Naruto was right." Said Hinata, remembering the words that Naruto said out loud.

" Hinata, don't bother yourself with that, it's in the past." Said Sakura, as she put her hands behind her head in a relaxed position. " You can just train harder to get to a point to where you feel satisfied with yourself, it simple." Said Sakura, as she closed her eyes, enjoying the softness of the couch.

Hinata just looked at her with a glare. " How could you say something like that so easily?" she whispered, but Sakura picked it up.

" All you have to do is be dedicated and you'll get what you want." She said lazily, her training routines finally getting to her.

" I was dedicated! I trained hard with father, and I thought without a doubt in my mind that I would win! When I got down to the arena, I felt confident, but now, I totally afraid of Neji!" she yelled.

" Hinata, calm down." Said Sakura, now standing up.

" Don't tell me that! I can be mad if I want! You wouldn't know how it feels to be in a position like this! My is going against my fiancé! Your don't care about what going on with me, only yourself on how you got to the finals, not caring if I'm hurt! What might happen to Menma-kun!" she yelled.

After a little bit, Hinata gained her breath from the yelling that she just did. Sakura just started at her while Hinata looked at her with a stern glare.

" It seems my presence is no longer wanted here." Said Sakura.

" It never was." Answered Hinata.

Sakura walked towards the door and opened it. She looked up with a blank look in her eyes, and turned to Hinata.

" It sounds like you don't have any faith in the person you love." Said Sakura.

" If he is going up against Neji, and the way his is, I don't believe Menma-kun will win." Said Hinata.

Sakura just smiled and continued to speak. " You know, he had faith in you when you went up against Neji, even if you lost, he was there to help you. You just sound so ungrateful." Said Sakura.

" My opinion is my own, and it still stands." Hinata said.

" Hmmm. Then maybe you should tell your opinion to Menma yourself." Said Sakura.

Sakura left the room, but left the door open. Someone else walked in, with a vase of roses, and sad look on their face.

When Hinata saw the person in the door way, she gasped.

" Menma-kun….." she whispered.

" Thanks for not believing in me. I really need to hear that." He said. He got the vase with the floors in them and through them in the trash.

" So much for love." He stated as he walked back out to the hallway, vanishing from her sight.

" Menma-kun! Menma-kun, I'm sorry! Please listen!" she yelled, but couldn't get up from the bed because of the Ivs she was attached to.

Sakura just watched the scene happen in front of her, and keep walking.

 _I won't be like Hinata, I believe in Sasuke and Naruto, no matter what. And I believe in myself more than she ever would. Her getting mad just shows her weakness…_ thought Sakura, have thoughts that would be similar to what Naruto would say, and headed home to rest for an another day of training tomorrow.

 **Uzu-Namikaze Estate**

Mito was sitting in her room, looking through a picture book of her family.

 _Not one picture in here has Naruto in it….. We really messed up with him, and I have to blame myself for not being a good sister…_ she thought to herself, a tear slipping through her eye.

Then, somebody knocked on her door.

"Mito? Are you in there? I need to talk to you." Said Menma.

" Come on in, Menma." She said.

When he walked in the door, she could hardly recognize who she was looking at. He looked terrible. His face looked pale, and his cheeks were stained with dried up tear marks.

" Menma! What happened?" she asked as she ran over to comfort her older brother.

Menma then explained what he heard at the hospital, how he was going to see Hinata, only to hear those words that he would never expect to hear from her mouth. Once he was done, Mito had a look of shock on her face.

" She really said that?" she said with a whisper.

" Yeah…. Why does it hurt me so much? Those words hit me like a kunai to the chest, and it was only a few…." He said in a depressed tone.

" Menma, your going to listen to me, alright. It hurts me to see you like this, so listen to me." She said.

" …Alright…" was all Menma.

" I want you to not see her for the rest of the month, so you can get your mind right. Don't let this hold you back for the Finals. You still must fight Neji, and he won't hesitate to attack with a fury." Mito stated.

" Are you sure? I mean, shouldn't we talk together instead of avoiding each other?" questioned Menma.

" In other situations, yes, but now it's the best time. She made the decision to not believe in you, and you have a fight to win. Seeing her only increases the chance of you hearing something you don't want to hear. Don't worry about her." She said.

" Alright. I trust you." He said as he stood up and started to walk to the door, but turned around to Mito.

"Don't tell anyone I was crying." He said with a smile.

" Sure, but I'll just hold it as blackmail until I need it." She said with a smile back.

Menma left the room and Mito just looked at the door.

" Huh, relationships. I'll never understand them." She said as she went to sleep.

 **A few days before the Finals- In the forest near Konaha**

Naruto was making his way back to Konaha.

He really didn't want to leave, but he had to do something before he left there. That and he had to kill his siblings during the finals, so that made up for it.

I was around 5.p.m., and he was walking, seeing the walls of Konaha started to make him mad.

" This place again…. I can't wait to destroy it, I want to do it now."

" Calm down, Naruto-kun. You don't have long here anyway. When we leave, we'll head straight to Wave, alright dear." said Kurama in a calming voice.

" Hmmmm, alright, but only cause you said so." He said, making Kurama smile.

Then, Naruto heard something rattle in the bushes, making him turn around and wait for whatever to come out.

" Ack, these damn bushes! Jiraiya, when I get my hands on you! Freakin' pervert." Said a small talking toad that came from the bushes.

Naruto just eyed the toad, thinking of one thing.

 _Dinner…._ Thought Naruto, as he started to walk towards the frog.

Then, the small red toad looked up to see Naruto.

" Hey you, kid. Have you seen a white haired old man, with the kanji for 'Oil' on his forehead protector? Hmm?"

" Oil?" said Naruto, as he stopped walking to remember a time in his child hood.

 ** _Flashback- Naruto, 5 years old_**

Naruto sneaked in the Hokage Tower, wanting to see his father and ask if he could come home. He really missed sleeping in a bed and not a alleyway. He wanted to be feed again, and not hunt for food in the forest.

As he approached the door leading to his father's office, he noticed that it was slightly ajar, so he peeked in to see what was going on.

" I'm telling you Minato, the prophecy is about Menma and Mito! No doubt about it!" said Jiraiya, the toad sage. Naruto saw the weird forehead protector with the Kanji 'Oil' on it.

" Are you sure? Say the prophecy to me and Kushina again." Said Minato, and Kushina nodded her head, wanting to hear it as well.

" Alright, the toad sage said that he had a dream of a being made by the yellow flash and a being coming from the red death would save the world from totally destruction, or total destruction. The only two it could be is Mito and Menma! Naruto isn't it cause he shows no promise at all, but those two have already started training with you, so it must be those two!" yelled the Toad Sage.

" He sounds right, Minato-kun. It must be our two children to save the world!" said a very happy Kushina.

" This….. This is amazing! My children are destined to be heros!" yelled a happy Minato, with small tears of happyness in his eyes, and he hugged Kushina.

Naruto just watched the scene in silence and anger, why would he be excluded from the family? Even if he wasn't apart of the propchy, he should still be able to live with his family.

Naruto just walked away from the family, going back to the streets were he lived at..

 _ **Flashback End..**_

Naruto looked back down at the small frog beneath him.

" I don't know where he is, but I do know how he looks." Replied Naruto.

" Great, you can help me look then!" said the frog as he jumped ontop of Naruto head, and pulled on his hair a little in a certain direction.

"Go that way!" he said to Naruto.

Naruto just blinked his eyes, and went that way. He wanted to see the Toad Sage anyway, wanting to get a feel for his power level.

"By the way, my name's Gamakichi! What's yours?' he asked

"Naruto."

" Naruto…. Naruto…. Oh! Your that kid with the soul of the Kyuubi in you, right?" asked Gamakichi.

" Yes.. Why don't you fear me?" asked Naruto.

" Because I can tell between a kunai and it's scroll. I know your not the kyuubi. The villagers must treat you bad, so you can be my new buddy." Said Gamakichi, pulling on Naruto's hair in a different direction, making Naruto go that way.

" Buddy? Define buddy." Said Naruto.

" Really, you don't know what buddy means? Ah.. Well.. It means…uh..Friends. Yeah, friends. People that you hang with and catch flies with, or people who help spread oil on your back when a fellow frog is in need of moisture, or when ya need help cookin' something, but don't know the recipe, your buddy comes through and helps ya cook it toghtha." Said Gamakichi.

" Hmmm. I understand." Said Naruto.

The two continued to talk, and Naruto found the little frog very amusing. He had stories of him getting his brother out of traps, when he hopped away to far from home and got lost in the mountains, and that time when his father made him clean between the spaces of his toes.

After a while, the two come to this cliff with the toad sage writing a book, and a sleeping Menma in a sleeping bag.

Naruto just looked at Menma, and then went straight up to the frog sage.

When the two got close to Jiraiya, Gamakichi jumped on his shoulder and started hitting his face.

" Jiraiya! Why couldn't you have woke me up when we left the last training ground! I had to get my new buddy to help navigate through the forest!" yelled Gamakichi in Jiraiya's ear.

" Alright! Alright, I hear you!" yelled Jiraiya to the little toad.

" Good, if this happens again, I will have to tell my father about you, saying that you were bullying me!" said the toad.

" Alright, little one, lets not go tell your father about things. Where's the person who brought you here?" asked Jiraiya, as he stood up and looked around.

" Down here." Said a voice.

Jiraiya looked down to see Naruto looking up at him, with a blank face.

" Your…. Naruto" said Jiraiya.

" Yes, I am." He said.

" I heard about you and your confession to kill Mito and Menma." Said Jiraiya with a glare.

" Yes, they shall die if they face against me in the finals." Stated Naruto.

" I won't let you do such thing."

" That's to bad, they shall suffer what they have coming for them. My revenge shall come to past."

" There are other ways to do this."

" There were other ways to raise me as well."

" You won't let this go, will you?"

" No."

"Very well."

Jiraiya just charged at Naruto, making Gamakichi fall off his shoulder because of the speed he was going.

Jiraiya was about to punch Naruto, but he disappeared, quicker than Jiraiya could see.

" What! Where did he…"

" Over here."

Jiraiya turned his head to see Naruto over Menma, a kunai at Menma's throat.

" You shouldn't attack me, you'll be doing more harm than good." Stated Naruto.

 _He's good…._ thought Gamakichi.

" Stop! I won't attack you anymore." Said a now worried Jiraiya.

" Good decision." Said Naruto, as he stood up, removing the kunai from Menma's throat.

Gamakichi started to hop over to Naruto, ignoring the cries of protest from Jiraiya.

" Wow, buddy, your strong, I can tell."

" Hmmm, thank you. I must leave now, I have nothing to do here now." Said Naruto.

" Well, I'll see ya later, right, Naruto buddy? You seem like the only person here that I can really talk to." Said Gamakichi.

" Sure, the next time I see you, that is." Said Naruto, as he started to walk away from the cliff.

Jiraiya just looked at Naruto's back and had a solemn look on his face.

 _It seems Konaha has gone to far with that boy…_ he thought as he sat down and watched Menma sleep.

 **Inside Konaha**

Naruto appeared in the village in a red flash, but nowhere people could see him. He started walking again until he got to a certain mansion that was inside the forest of the village.

 _The Kurama Clan Mansion… it has a nice name, don't you think, Kurama-chan…._ Asked Naruto.

 _It does have a nice ring to it, we should make sure that we get the person that is inside the mansion for sure. Her bloodline will be really useful to us…_ said Kurama.

Naruto walked on the sides of the mansion, and entered through one of the windows.

 **Inside Mansion**

Yukumo Kurama was a lonely person. She had no friends, no family, nobody to talk to. She been locked in the mansion for so many years now. She hasn't stepped off the property of the Yakuma Clan that it almost made her mad. The only thing that keep her sane, was Ido, the only person, or demon, she could call friend.

Ido took care of Yakumo, and she would protect her of anything negative toward Yakumo. Ido was Yakumo's darker side of her mind, but always loved Yakumo, and Yakumo felt the same way for her as well. The two would keep other company throughout the day, saying that one day they would leave and destroy Konaha.

Yakumo was currently getting some milk from the fridge when Ido talked to her

 _ **" Some one is in the house."**_ Said Ido, making Yakumo put the milk down and get into a defensive stance.

 _Where at, I can't sense them at all…._ Thought Yakumo.

" Behind you."

Yakumo jumped and Ido jumped from inside Yakumo's mind at the sudden voice that came from the darkness. Yakumo slowly turned around to see a short boy with blonde hair and red streaks going through it, a black hoodie and cargo shorts on, and red eyes flashing in the darkness.

" W-w-w-wh-wh-who ar-are you?" studdered Yakumo.

" Calm yourself, I am not here to harm you. Tell me when you are ready." Said Naruto.

After a few breaths, Yakumo continued, " I am ready to talk. Who are you and why are you in my house!" yelled Yakumo.

" My name is Naruto I'm your ticket out of Konaha." Said Naruto.

 _ **" Listen to the boy, Yakumo-chan, he isn't lying. I can't feel any negative emotions coming from him while he talks."**_ Said Ido

" Alright. My name is Yakumo Kurama. How can you help me get out of Konaha." Asked Yakumo in a hurry.

" Hmmm. It really sounds like you want to leave. Why is that?" asked Naruto.

" The fourth Hokage sent my parents on a suicide mission, then kept me in hear when he found out about the powers I have. My teacher, Kurenai Yuhi, abandoned me and sealed my powers, saying they were out of control and to dangerous! Konaha has always made me sick! I wish to destroy it all!" yelled Yakumo.

" Hmmm… You sound like me. I also wish to destroy Konaha." Said Naruto.

Naruto then explained his life story to Yakumo and Ido, making the two cry in sorry for the half-demon boy.

Naruto finished his story, and Yakumo jumped on him making him fall to the floor and catch her.

" I'm so sorry! I can't believe they did that to you! Please, stay as long as you want, we can even become friends!" said Yakumo, crying into Naruto's shoulder. Naruto just let her cry, wanting to explain his plan to her.

After a while, Yakumo got off of him, and the two laid down on the couch in the living room.

" So you said that you were my ticket out of Konaha, how?" she asked.

" I am starting a village in Wave, and already have some allies that are participating in the Chunin Exams. I shall leave sometime soon after the exams, and I want to take you with me. You don't like Konaha as much as I do, so we have no reason to stay in it longer than we have to. The people there won't alienate you because of your abilities, either. You can live freely and will also be trained by me and the others that have joined. I can send you there in an instant with my **Hiraishin** , so travel isn't a problem. So, will you join?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, yes, yes! I'll go with you!" yelled Yakumo and she jumped on him again, making him sigh.

" I can tell your going to do this a lot." Said Naruto.

" I'm sorry, it's just that I've been so lonely for so long, I have forgotten what physical contact feels like." She said with a blush as she looked into Naruto's red eyes, making her go into a trance.

" Why are you staring at me? " he asked.

"Your eyes….. There beautiful." She said with wonder.

 _ **"That fucking ugly, skin, pale, brown-haired havin, stupid clothes wearin having BITCH! GET OFF MY MAN OR I'LL KILL YOU!"**_ Yelled Kurama from his mind.

" I need you to get off me. Kurama-chan is getting quiet jealous and is yelling in my mind." Said Naruto.

" Why do you call her Kurama-chan?" asked Yakumo, as she started to get off of Naruto.

" Because I love her and she owns me. I live to serve her and her only. I listen to everything she says, since she was the one that saved me from my loneliness and pain." Said Naruto with a dead voice.

 ** _" Dear god, the boy is more messed up then I thought."_** Said Ido from Yakumo's mind.

 _What do you mean?_ Yakumo asked mentally.

 ** _" His mind has been messed up and formed in a way that isn't normal for a human. Actually, this boy is a half-demon. The Kyuubi went that far to change his body structure into a kitsune's! This is terrible! He has no self-conscious, only living off what the Kyuubi tells him to do, and I can tell from how messed up his mind is that he has been tortured by the Kyuubi as well. This poor boy has gone through it all…"_** said Ido, making Yakumo sadder and sadder.

 _He still suffers, I want to help Naruto and let him be free from his own demon…._ Thought a confident Yakumo.

Yakumo then popped a question, " When shall we leave?"

" After the finals of the Chunin Exams are done. By that time, train so you can become stronger for the future. Understood?" he asked.

" Yeah, but I have a problem. My body is physically weak, and I can't train real seriously because I tire easily." She said with embarrassment.

"I'll fix it." Naruto said. He walked up to Yakumo and stuck his nail in her arm, making her flinch, and sent some of his yokai inside her.

Yakumo suddenly felt stronger. Her bones felt better, and she felt like she could run a marathon and still have energy left.

" What did you do?" she asked.

" I sent my yokai into your body to strengthen everything in it. The demon in you let you be able to receive some of my yokai without any negative effects, so you are good to go." He said.

" Thank you so much Naruto-kun. I will help you destroy Konaha together." She said with a smile.

" Yes, we shall. Goodbye for now. I shall see you in the near future." He said.

Naruto disappeared in a red flash, and sleep the rest of the days away until the finals.

 **Chunin Exam Finals Arena**

Sakrua, Fu, Shikamaru, Mito, Menma, Neji, Dosu, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari were standing in the middle of the arena, watching all the people flood into the stadium, trying to get good seats for the show.

" Man, that is a lot of people. How troublesome." Said Shikamaru.

" Yeah. I knew the Chunin Exams were important, but this is just ridiculous." Said Sakura.

Mito and Menma were having their own private conversation.

" Where is he?" said a very scared Mito.

" I don't know, but we can't let him get to him so soon in the exams. We have to focus on the matter at hand, and that's are first battles." Said Menma as he glared at Neji who had his eyes closed, meditating.

" Where is the Uzumaki?" asked Gaara to Mito and Menma.

" We don't know. He left after the Preliminaries and no one has seen him since." Said Mito.

" He needs to hurry up, I don't want to win because he didn't show up." Said Gaara as he moved away from the two siblings to go back and join his own.

Then, the wind picked up in front of the genin, and Sasuke and Kakashi appeared from the dust cloud.

" Sasuke-kun!" said Sakura as she ran up and hugged Sasuke, now wearing a black high neck shirt.

" Sakura, your hair." He said, the first thing he noticed different about her.

" Oh yeah, I cut it of during training. I still look good don't I?" she said, posing for Sasuke.

He just smiled at her a stated, " Sure you do."

Kakashi looked at Sakura and saw her muscles that where noticeable.

 _She's been training hard, I can't wait to see her battle….._ thought Kakashi.

" I shall go to the stands. Good luck you two." Said Kakahi and he disappeared.

" Where's Naruto?" asked Sasuke, Mito and Menma heard this and flinched, and Sasuke noticed this.

" I don't know. It's been a while since we've seen him. I hope he is well.

Fu was almost freaking out. There were so many people here. She felt very uncomfortable.

 _ **"Don't worry, Fu,"**_ said Chomei, the seven tailed beetle living inside of Fu, _ **" All we have to do is wait a while until the exams end, and we go to Wave."**_ She said to Fu

 _Yeah, it won't be long now….._ she thought.

 **Outside the arena**

" That should be all the people on this side of the arena." Said a Chunin.

" Yeah, lets start closing up." Said another.

The two started to pack up there supplies, but one of the Chunins saw something.

" Hey man, look at that. It's the demon!" said the Chunin.

" There's no way that it made it this far in the Exams!" Yelled the other.

The two walked up to the demon and stopped it.

" Listen here, demon. We won't let you-" the Chunin couldn't finish because a large red spike of chakra found its way in the Chunin's stomach. The demon took the red spike out the Chunin, letting him fall to the ground, and stabbed it in the other Chunin's stomach, doing the same also.

" It's time" Naruto said.

 **Inside the stadium**

Everything was going good, but then something happened.

A massive **KI** washed through the stadium.

People froze up, ninja and civilians alike, in fear of the monstrous KI that took over.

People started to pass out, close to dying because of the images of their own deaths flashed before them.

It was dead quiet in the stadium, but there was one thing that sounded like sandals hitting the ground.

 _*clank* *clank* *clank* *clank*_

Everyone looked to the south side of the stadium to the entrance where the sound was coming from.

 _*clank* *clank* * clank* *clank*_

From the tunnel come Naruto. His black hoodie with the red kanji of **'Nine'** on the back, his cargo shorts dropping just below his kneecaps.

His body was fully out of the shadow of the tunnel to reveal the what was behind Naruto.

Attached to Naruto's body was Nine 7ft long red fox tails, each one shining in the sun's rays of light. The tails were behind Naruto swaying lazily behind him, put those who weren't in disbelief in what they were seeing in a trance like state.

" Let the fun begin." Said Naruto as he walked next to Sasuke and Sakura.

" Naruto, what happened to you." Said Sakura.

" I accepted Kurama-chan as my mate, and I was award these, proving that I am growing from a regular demon." Said Naruto with a smirk on his face.

Sasuke thought differently. _No, something is wrong here. Naruto said that he hated Kurama, and for a month to go by and he says that he loves her, something happened within the break for him to change like that._

 **In kage box**

The kage box was separated from the other stands. It had the best view, and there was a glass window, protecting the Kage from anything from the battles below.

Inside it was the Hokage, Minato Namikaze, his wife, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, and the disguised Kazekage, Orochimaru, and his guards.

Minato and Kushina looked down at the sight in shock, not believe what was coming out of Naruto's body.

" This….. can't be real." Whispered Minato.

" It… how can being a Jinchuriki effect the body so violently? Oh this is all my fault. Why didn't I just treat him right like any regular parent." Said Kushina.

Orochimaru also looked at the sight in shock, not believing that the child has gotten even stronger than before in the forest.

 _I should have marked him the forest….._ thought Orochimaru with a mad look on his face.

" I must give the speech now, are you ready, Kazekage-san." Said Minato.

" Am I ready? I know for a fact that this Chunin Exam will be one to remember, and I'm not saying that because of my children are participating either." Said the Kazekage.

" Well, here we go then." Whispered Minato as he went out the box, Kushina right behind, ready to give the opening speech.

 **Stadium**

" Hello everyone!" yelled Minato, catching everyone's attention.

" Thank you for coming to the finals of the Chunin Exams! This year we have some of the competitors from 4 Nations showing their best genin that wish to be promoted to Chunin. These Genin will show their skills, strategies, and courage to fight in front of their peers to prove to everyone that they are worthy of the title, Chunin. Please enjoy the matches that have been arranged for your watching. Thank you, and good luck to our competitors!" yelled Minato and he returned to the Kage booth.

 **Down in the Arena**

" Alright you all, same rules as the Preliminaries, if I think that someone is unable to continue, then that's it, no if, ands, or buts about it, or I will personally take care of it. Any questions?" asked Genma.

" Yeah, what happened to the last guy?" asked Dosu.

"Died. Now, will all the participates except for Gaara of the Sand and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze go the contestant booth, please." Said Genma.

The genin did what they were told, and Naruto and Gaara looked at each other in the eye, ready to fight.

" Ready to die?" said Gaara.

" I won't be dead for a long time from now." Said Naruto, as he crossed his arms, his tails still swaying around behind him.

" Alright, Round 1, Battle 1, Gaara of the Sand vs. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze….. Begin!" yelled Genma.

 **Cliff hanger in yo facesssssss!**

 **Ayo, I know yall probably cursing me out forgive yall such a shitty chapter, but this had to be done to build the suspense and shit.**

 **But ya, I finally did it, NARUTO GOT THEM TAILS, AND THEY ON FLEEK THO!**

 **I couldn't wait to finally reveal his tails, and them bitches strong too, ever nine of them.**

 **Yakumo's charcter was reveled, and I changed up her story so it can fit in mine, which worked wonders of course, cause all my stuff make sense.**

 **The next chapter should be posted around Saturday, but no promises, I'm a lazy person, ya dig.**

 **Anyway, that it for me,**

 **NarutoPlug, signing out,**

 **Like a real nigga should….**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ayo, this yo boy, NarutoPlug, still poppin on this side of the hood, ya dig.**

 **Yeah, so Christmas Break about to start, so that means ima have a lot more time in writing.**

 **By the time break is over, I want to at least update the story a good 4 times. I got to make sure that my loyal readers are entertained right?**

 **So, let us continue the story, created by this real nigga here.**

 **The Corrupted Mind**

 **Chapter 11**

Naruto put his claws on, ready to fight, and Gaara started to pour out his sand from the gourd on his back.

" To start things of…" said Gaara, as he manipulated his sand around a still Naruto, not worried about the danger he looks like he's in.

 **" Sand Shower!"** yelled Gaara as he launched the sand towards a still Naruto.

All the sand that approached Naruto was then cut up and blocked by wind.

" Hmm… So this is your jutsu? To manipulate wind without any motions or commands in impressive, just like me and my sand." Complemented Gaara.

" The only differences is, my wind is quicker." Said Naruto. He then ran up to Gaara, claws ready to tear at his defense.

Naruto made a slash movement, only for his claws to be caught by the sand. He pulled his hand back and rushed forward, his other hand in a stabbing form. He cut his way through the sand, ready to pierce at Gaara next.

Gaara made a wall of sand between the two, making Naruto jump up in time to get away from the sand that tried to get him from behind. He went back to his original position and looked towards Gaara.

" You keep up good. I should take a boost in speed." Said Naruto. Naruto then disappeared, surprising Gaara at his speed.

Naruto appeared behind the unsuspecting Gaara, and slashed upwards with his claws, going through Gaara's **Armour of Sand** and making a large gash appear on Gaara's back.

" GAAAAAHHHHHH!" Gaara yelled out in pain.

" That's what you get." Said Naruto as he jumped back again to a safe distance.

" AARRRGGGG! It hurts! Mother! It hurts!" he yelled. Gaara then covered up the wound with sand, containing the blood that was coming out of it.

"I'm coming for you now, Naruto!" he yelled and sand rushed at Naruto.

Arms formed from the sand and tried to grab at Naruto, but he dodge them and cut them both in half with swipes from his claws. He then dodge to the left the move from the sand that was coming down in the same spot he was in. He jumped up and prepared to use his next move.

 **" Fuuton: Tamed Winds!"** and all the sand that was in the area was cut up and disfigured as the wind cut it all up. Gaara made a protective cocoon of sand to block the attack, but the wind was strong enough to cut the cocoon open and slash Gaara at his shoulder, causing more pain.

" Ahhhhhh! How! How are you doing this!" yelled a pained Gaara.

" You are to weak." Naruto said as he appeared right in front of Gaara and kicked him in the face, making him fly back into the arena wall.

" No! I won't lose! I have mother with me! Together we will kill you!" said Gaara as he started to gather sand on his body, covering him whole. The sand started to gain curse marks all over it, and Gaara opened his eyes to reveal a yellow, demonic eye, with a shuriken like shape as the pupil.

 **" How do you like me now, Uzumaki! Sand Shuriken!"** yelled the Shukaku possessed Gaara as he launched shuriken made from sand towards Naruto.

The surprise look on Gaara's face when red chakra came out from Naruto and blocked all the shuriken. Naruto looked at Gaara with a bored look on his face.

" So small.." was all he said as he disappeared and then reappeared behind Gaara.

Just like Kiba, Gaara was sliced open, but the sand served its purpose, and protected Gaara some, making him only get a small cut on his stomach.

 **" You need to do better to kill me, Uzumaki! Fuuton: Infinite Sand Devastation!"** yelled the recovering Gaara and shot a pressurized blast of sand and wind to Naruto.

 **" Fuuton: Up-Hill Current."** Said Naruto, as he controlled the wind around him to push upward, also bringing Gaara's attack with it, protecting Naruto from the move.

 **" I'll come for you head on!"** yelled Gaara as he rushed up to Naruto.

Gaara slashed with his right hand towards Naruto, but Naruto just simply ducked his head to dodge. He spun to the right to move away from Gaara's left arm that was coming down like a sledgehammer. Naruto took this opportunity and jumped behind Gaara, and inserted his claws into Gaara and blasted his insides with his yokai, messing with Gaara's chakra coils.

Gaara was dizzy from the attack and his sand was moving in ways that he wasn't control of. The sand was jumping around his body as the extra and foreign yokai that was inserted into it made the sand go haywire. Naruto then delivered a punch to Gaara's mid-section, to his right shoulder, and then stabbed him in his stomach, making Gaara hiss in pain.

 **"I need more, more power to defeat him! Make me feel even more alive now!"** yelled Gaara as he gained control of his sand again and a tail of sand formed behind him.

 **" Sand Coffin!"** yelled Gaara as sand covered Naruto all around his body, but he wasn't worried at all.

He was risen up in the air, and he looked down at the crazy Jinchuriki below him. It really was a pathetic sight. He really did think that he had Naruto in a corner.

 **" This is it! Sand Burial!"** yelled Gaara and the sand around Naruto imploded, making Gaara grin with glee.

 **" I did it, I killed him! I feel so alive right now! You are dead Uzumak-"** he didn't get to finish as the sand on Gaara body was cut up and this time hit skin. Gaara felt like he was put in a shredder as blades of wind stripped him of his defense and made contact with his skin.

" **GGGAAAAAHH** HHHHHhhhhh!" he yelled as the sand fell off of him and fell to the ground below him. He soon also followed suit as he hit the ground, wheezing and panting from his injuries and chakra exhaustion.

Gaara looked up to see Naruto come from the same sand that he thought that killed him.

" How?" he asked with a pained face.

" I covered myself with yokai, I stole your technique for a second and defended myself from your sand. I was safe from your sand, and when you let your guard down, I strike, resulting in what we have here." Said Naruto as he looked down at Gaara's downed form.

" I…I can't lose." Whispered Gaara.

" Yes, you shall. You were going to lose when you stepped in the arena with to much confidence. I didn't even get to use my tails. That proves how weak you are, only depending on your sand to protect you. Also, Shukaku's a boy, not a girl, so stop calling him 'mother'." Said Naruto.

Gaara just looked up at Naruto with an angry scowl coming forth on his face.

" No….NO.. NO! I won't lose, not to you or anyone else!" he yelled and stood up. He concentrated the last of his chakra and made a large wave of sand go towards Naruto.

 **" Sand Tsunami!"** he yelled as the wave neared Naruto.

" Tch, I wanted to keep my fire jutsu to myself, but I guess I can use it here." Said Naruto as he looked up at the sand wave nearing him.

He took a deep breath and launched his jutsu.

 **" Katon: Fox Fire!"** he said and a very large fireball in the shape of a fox was rushing towards the wave.

The two techniques meet in the middle, and Naruto's jutsu easily surpassed Gaara's technique, and his sand wave turned into glass.

Gaara just looked at the sight with a defeated look on his face.

"No… How is that possible?" he then looked at Naruto. " How are you so strong?" he yelled towards Naruto.

Naruto just walked up towards Gaara. He used his tails and smashed the glass, making it fall to the ground, none of the shards hit him at all.

Gaara started to back away from Naruto, scared for his life. He felt the KI rolling off of Naruto and it scared him shitless. Gaara then hit the arena wall, not being able to go any farther.

" Stay away!" yelled Gaara. It fell onto death ears as Naruto made his way right in front of Gaara.

Naruto just looked down at Gaara, and put his finger at Gaara's seal.

" Have a good sleep." He said as he sent his yokai to the seal, fixing it, and knocking Gaara out in the process.

Naruto turned around and started to walk towards the stairs to the competitor's box, ignoring all the shocked faces in the crowd.

 **Competitor's Box**

All the genin, except for Sakura and Sasuke, were all shocked at the fact that Naruto just completely destroyed Gaara, the same monster that took on Rock Lee and still came out with out a scratch.

Temari looked over to see Sasuke and Sakura's un-shocked faces, and asked the question.

" Why aren't you two surprised? He just won so easily?" she asked.

" Naruto winning isn't a surprise to us. He will win this tournament. No one here is strong enough to take him own." Said Sasuke.

" Hmph, he may be strong, but fate has already decided that I will win this tournament." Said Neji.

" I don't believe in fate, as it is a illogical factor, seeing as things can change so quickly and easily, especially in a ninja's life." Wisely stated Shino.

Mito and Menma were looking down at Naruto as he entered the tunnel to come up to the competitors box.

" Oh my god, Menma, he is to strong. We won't win if we go against him." Said Mito to her older brother.

Menma just grit his teeth at the thought of him losing the tournament because of Naruto. He knew that he had to prove to himself and Hinata that he could take any situation and come on top. But he knew the way he was now, he wouldn't be able to take on Naruto and live.

" Damn it, I know. If one of us actually face him, he really would kill us." Said Menma with a very scared look on his face.

" What do we do now?" asked Mito.

" Worry about the next match, after all, it is you and me, Mito-san." Said Sasuke as he walked to the stairs to get to the arena.

Menma looked at Mito and put his hands on each of his sister's shoulders.

"Mito, you have been training hard for this. You can beat Sasuke for sure, just believe in yourself and don't do stupid moves that may cost you, alright?" said Menma.

With a nod of he head, she jumped down to arena, ready to face Sasuke Uchiha.

 **Hallway**

Sasuke was walking down the stairs and he saw Naruto start to get closer to him. The two didn't even say a word to each other as they passed each other. Not even eye contact, but it was alright with Sasuke.

" I don't need to wish you luck because I know you will win, so all I shall say to you is to not take so long." Said Naruto as he continued to walk up.

Sasuke grinned at the words, ready to beat Mito and face Naruto in the next round.

" Sure, I'll make things quick." Sasuke said as he continued to the stadium.

 **Arena**

" Are you two ready?" asked Genma. With a nod of both genin's head, he announced.

" First round, Second battle, Sasuke Uchiha and Mito Uzumaki Namikaze… Begin!" he yelled and jumped back.

" You ready to lose?" said Mito.

" I won't lose to you, Hokage's daughter or not, you are to weak for me." Said a calm Sasuke.

" Weak! You don't understand who you're going against, do you? I have-"

" I don't want to hear your introduction of yourself and your parents. You may be the Hokage and the Uzumaki's child, but I also know that you are a bad sister." Said Sasuke, hitting a swore spot for Mito.

" Shut up! We're trying are hardest to get Naruto back into the family." Yelled Mito to Sasuke.

" There shouldn't be a 'trying to'. It shouldn't have never happen! You let your own older brother out to the streets to live for himself, and you hate him like everyone else. You and your family are the worse of his abusers because you are family and still couldn't see the differences between Naruto and the Kyuubi! Your mother held both the soul and chakra of the kyuubi, but do you treat her like a demon? No! The whole family is a bunch of hypocrites!" accused Sasuke, making everyone in the stadium quiet.

" How dare you!" she yelled at him.

" How dare me? How dare you! You hated Naruto, but then act like you want him to be apart of your fake family. Just two months ago you were cursing his name, now look at you. Running for Naruto when it's already to late. Who would even let their own child by their selves just because of their status. This village is corrupt to the bone." Said Sasuke, looking straight at Minato and Kushina when he said this.

" That's why, when I become Hokage, I'll make sure that everyone will be treated nice and fairly, like how they should be!" he yelled, surprising people that Sasuke wished to be Hokage.

" News flash. You won't be Hokage, I will." Said Mito, as a sword from a scroll came in her hands.

" You want to play with swords? Fine, but know with mine, you won't last." Said Sasuke. He then moved his arm cuffs down to reveal a storage seal. He put some of his chakra into it what came out the seal shocked everyone.

" That's….. The legendary twin lightning swords, **Kiba**! How do you have them!" yelled Mito in shock and fear.

" Ironically, Naruto gave them to me. Oh, the day you become Hokage," Sasuke then started charging up his swords, lightning coming from the sky and blasting Sasuke and his swords. Sasuke controlled the lightning and it danced around him, the blue sparks making Sasuke shine.

" Is the day I'll leave Konoha!" he yelled as he rushed towards Mito in amazing speeds.

Mito hardly had anytime to parry Sasuke's swipe with his sword, but forgot about the other one and he made a swipe at her left arm, making a gash from there.

Mito jumped back and watch as the gash on her arm gain smoke, noticing the mark started to heal at a slow pace. She looked back up to see Sasuke….. Only that he wasn't there.

" What? Wh-" she was cut of as Sasuke came from the side and kicked her in her face, making her fly away from the force behind it.

" Your to slow for me." He said to her.

Mito came from the rubble with an angry scowl on her face. " I'm coming for you now, Sasuke!" she yelled as chains erupted from back and charged at Sasuke.

The two meet in the middle of the arena and clashed with their swords. Sauske used his other to swipe at her again, but the chains in her back caught the attack. She went for a kick to his chin, but he bent back to dodge the attack. Sasuke then charged up his swords and readied his next attack.

 **" Lightning Burial: Banquet of Lightning!"** he said as he jumped away from Mito, leaving one of his swords that was caught in Mito's chains. Lightning then started to come down to the area where Mito was, and crashed right on top of her, the sword acting as a lightning rod.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" she screamed out as she received the full blast of the attack.

Once it ended, Mito fell to the ground.

" Tch, weak. I didn't even have to use my **Sharingan** to beat you." He said as he walked over to Mito's body and grabbed his sword.

Sasuke turned his head to Genma," She is done, pleas-" he then looked down at Mito grabbed his ankle.

" No…not yet…" she said.

" Get off me." He said as he shook her hand off of him. He then widen his eyes as a red chakra took over Mito's body. She got up to reveal red eyes just like Naruto's, her nails grew and her whiskers were more defined than before. Her teeth sharpened and she looked at Sasuke with an angry scowl.

" I'm not done with you!" she yelled and ran up to Sasuke. Sasuke had to duck to avoid the punch she threw at him. He then straightened up and kneed her in her stomach. She took the hit and grabbed Sasuke by his collar and head butted him on his forehead. She let go and kicked him in his stomach, making him fly back.

" Did that wake you up? Fight me seriously!" she yelled as red chakra surrounded her.

Sasuke looked up at her and wiped the side of his mouth with the back of his hand. He stood up and looked at her, gripping his sword handles tightly.

" Yeah, I hear you, loud and clear." He said. He then activated his **Sharingan** , and three totems appeared and circled around his black pupil. " But you shall still lose." He said with a smile.

She growled and ran up to him and cocked her hand back in a punch, but was shocked when he just dodged.

 _What! How can he dodge me with the speed that I'm going at…._ She thought as he went in for a kick, but he caught it with his hands.

Sasuke through her to the ground and readied his swords.

" **Lightning Dragon Tornado!"** he yelled and his swords made a large dragon of lightning and charged at Mito.

Mito made hand signs and readied her own jutsu. **" Suiton: Water Dragon Bullet!"** and sent a dragon made of water at Sasuke's dragon, the two meeting each other in the middle and clashed.

Sasuke's dragon broke through and charged towards Mito, but she was ready.

" **Suiton: Drilling Water Spears!"** and used the water from her last attack to make twisting drills of water towards the dragon. The drills pierced the dragon, making it exploded. The rest of the drills went towards Sasuke. He jumped up to the drills and cut them down with his swords, taking no damage at all. When he made it to the ground, he used his next technique.

" **Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu!"** and launched a fire ball towards Mito.

Mito made her chakra chains into a shield to stop the attack. When it ended, she brought her chains down, only to see that Sasuke was gone. She looked around to see him on the side of the arena wall, charging up his attack.

Sasuke was glaring down at Mito, and sent the lightning chakra to his palm. Lightning erupted from his hand. He looked down at Mito and said. " Get ready, this one will do more than just hurt you." And ran down the side of the wall.

Mito made a clone and with it's help made a small blue orb of chakra. She rushed towards Sasuke and the two meet in the middle of the arena, their techniques at full power.

 **" Chidori!"**

 **" Rasengan!"**

The two clashed and a major blast of force came from the two techniques. For a while the two were even, but Sasuke started to push forward.

" Your still to weak!" he said and pushed forward, and a cloud of smoke blocked everyone's view.

When it cleared, it revealed Sasuke panting a little, and Mito on her knees, a fist sized gash on her shoulder.

" I'm surprised your still conscious. It must be the Kyuubi's chakra though, not your own. I have no demonic chakra helping me and I still won. Remember, I don't care what family you came from, you can still lose," Mito then looked at Sasuke's eyes, and fell out to the Genjutsu that he placed on her that quick. He then turned around and walked to the stairs, finishing his statement.

" That's something I had to learn, and it was from Naruto." He said as he started climbing the stairs.

" Winner, Sasuke Uchiha!" announced Genma.

 **The Stands**

"Wow, Kakashi, you trained your students well." Said Asuma as he took a whiff from his cigarette.

" No, I just improved on Sasuke's fighting. Everything you saw today was all him." He said.

" So what your students said at the preliminaries were true, you didn't teach them." Said Kurenai.

" Yes, I was to lazy to notice my mistake, and now only Sasuke wants my help, and he still doesn't like me. I have failed my students." He said.

" No, my youthful rival, you must continue to push trust into your students and they will receive that and in turn, trust you to. You must remain vigilant!" yelled Gai to Kakashi.

" I don't think that will work anymore, Gai." Said Kakahi as he watched the medical team take Mito away.

 **Arena**

" Will Temari of the Sand and Shikamaru Nara please come down." Said Genma.

" Tch, how troublesome. Maybe I should just quit." Said Shikamaru.

" No, you can't quit, you made it this far!" yelled Sakura to Shikamaru.

" I know, it's just that I'm fighting a girl and all, and I'm not that into hitting woman." He said.

" I don't care, go down there and show them who Shikamaru Nara is." Said Sakura.

" I'm a lazy cloud watcher, me quitting will be the best way to show them who I am." He said and started to walk away.

" Oh no you don't." said Sakura. She grabbed Shikamaru and through him out the competitor's box and down to the arena.

" Bitch" he said as he made his way down.

 **30 minutes later- Hospital room.**

Gaara open his eyes and winced at the light that was coming down from the window. He got up and looked around to see that he was in a hospital room, his gourd and cloths on the other side of the room in a chair.

 _Hospital room? That means I lost. I'm sorry, mother…_ thought Gaara, only to receive no response at all.

 _Mother?._... he said again.

….

…..

…..

No response.

Gaara lifted his hospital gown up to see the seal on his chest, and saw that it was locked up and better than it was last time.

He then widened his eyes as he remembered Naruto sending his claws right where the seal was located, and sent some of his yokai to the seal, making Gaara feel funny.

" He fixed the seal." He whispered in disbelief.

Gaara let his shirt down and stared at the wall in front him. He then smiled a true smile, something he hasn't done in a long time.

" I'm…free…." He said.

…

….

…

I'M FREEEEE!

 **Back to the arena**

" I surrender." Said Shikamaru, as he held Temari in his jutsu.

" What! Why?" said a confused Temari.

" This jutsu eats away at my chakra, the jutsu is actually about to fade away." And true to what he said, the jutsu became undone, freeing Temari from Shikamaru's shadow.

" Ugh, I'm tired. My moms gonna kill me for quitting. I can hear her yells now. How troublesome." He said as he walked away from the middle of the field.

" Winner, Temari of the Sand! Will Sakura Haruno and Fu come down to the arena." Said Genma.

" Alright, it's finally my turn! Your going down, pinky!" said Fu as she jumped down to the arena.

" It's my turn. I hope I do good." Whimpered Sakura.

" You will." Said Sasuke as he came from the stairwell. " After all, this is what you have been training for." Said Sasuke with a smile.

" Yeah, but I can't help but feel a little nervous." Said Sakura.

" Don't be." Said Naruto, as he walked over to the two. " Your opponent is a Jinchuriki, like me, but she is rash and loud. Take her down when she would lest expect it."

" Alright, I'll try." Said Sakura as she jumped down to the stadium.

" You know," said Sasuke to Naruto, " even though you try to deny it, you have to have some positive feelings for us."

" Even if I do," said Naruto, " Kurama-chan would just kill them anyway, seeing as she doesn't trust anyone in relation to Konaha." Said Naruto.

" About that, what happened to you? A month ago you hated her, and now you say you accept her." Questioned Sasuke.

" I shall tell you later, right now, focus on Sakura's fight." Said Naruto.

 **In the Arena**

" Are you two ready?" asked Genma, and getting a nod from the both of the fighters.

" First round, fourth battle, Haruno Sakura vs. Fu, begin!" yelled Genma

" Get ready, because here I come!" yelled Fu as she ran up to Sakura.

Sakura, getting in a defensive stance and activated her **Chakra Scalpels** , readied for Fu's assault. Fu came in with a kick, and Sakura tried to grab it, but she shifted her body in the air in the last second, making her other leg come down on Sakura's right shoulder, causing her to scream out in pain. Her being distracted by her pain, Fu went into a fury of punches to Sakura, most of them connecting to their target.

Sakura jumped back to avoid the last kick from Fu, and made some space between the two.

" **Doton: Earth Dome!"** she yelled as earth surrounded her, protecting her from Fu.

" Your going to have to come out, and when you do, I'll finish this." Said a confident Fu.

Inside the dome, Sakura was thinking of what she should do next.

 _Damn it, that girl is even stronger than me when it comes to natural strength. And that move she did in the air was unexpected either. How can I bet her? That red thing on her back must mean something to. Hmmmm, maybe I'll go with that…_.. thought Sakura.

Fu was watching the earth dome and then, the front part of the dome fell down to reveal Sakura, throwing some kunai at Fu. Fu expertly dodge them all and ran up to Sakura.

" I've got you now!" she yelled at Sakura and entered the dome.

When she was about to punch Sakura, she sunk in to the ground, surprising Fu, and the front of the dome was rebuilt, closing Fu in.

" What's going on?" said Fu as she looked around in the darkness of the dome.

Sakura then came from the ground outside of the dome and held a hand sign.

" I have planted many explosive notes inside the dome, surrender now and I won't detonate them." Said a serious Sakura.

Sakura didn't hear anything at first, but then she heard Fu laughing inside.

" Do you really think that this shall stop me! You gotta' try harder, pinky!" yelled Fu.

" So be it, Kai!" Sakura yelled, but she didn't hear any explosions.

" What happened?" said Sakura.

She then started to hear some buzzing inside the dome, and then the whole dome fell down reveal Fu and many bugs around her, all of them coming from the red cylinder on Fu's back.

" Me and my beetles shall bet you, pinky!" yelled Fu as she came from the rubble of the dome.

"Beetles! EWWWW!" said Sakura as she watched in disgust as Fu let the beetles crawl around her.

" Stop talking about my beetles! They are what most dangerous about me, you'll see now." Said Fu as the beetles started to fly towards Sakura.

Sakura was running away from the beetles, not noticing Fu jump in front of her a deliver a punch on her face.

 ** _Oh no that bitch didn't! Sakura, you better kick that green-haired, beetle loving, piece of shits ass. NOWW!_** Yelled Inner Sakura, making Sakura gain a fire in her eyes.

Sakura grabbed Fu's wrist and slammed her to the ground. She pounded her mid-section with her feet, and then kicked her to the arena wall.

" How'd you like that, huh?" said Sakura, only for her to widen her eyes in shock to see Fu come out the wall without a scratch.

" That wasn't nothing, since I have my beetles." Said Fu, as she turned around to show Sakura a blue like shield on her back.

" What is that?" asked Sakura.

" This is my technique, **Exoskeleton Armor** , made by my beetles, the **Kabutomushi** , or the Japanese horned beetles." Said Fu, as the shield broke down to reveal that is was beetles all along.

" What kind of beetles are those?" asked Sakura.

" They are a beetles with a fork- like horn on them. Their exoskeleton that protects them are super dense, even more with my chakra. I can use them to protect me and to eat at my opponents chakra, the same I did with those explosive notes of yours in that earth dome." Explained Fu.

" So that's how you took no damage, because of the beetles." Said Sakura.

" Yup, but then there is another beetle that I can control to." Said Fu, and then Sakura feel down to the ground, her body numb.

" What's going on?" said Sakura. She looked at her skin to see beetles that almost looked like ladybugs.

"OMG! Gross! Get these things off of me!" yelled Sakura as she started to brush the beetles off her skin.

" Those are my other beetles, the **Diamphida** , or the Bushman arrow poison beetle. Their poison can eat at a person's skin and organs slowly and painfully. I'm the type of opponent who drags out battles. I have a amazing defense and a killing offense. So it is your own choice to surrender, but that would be to boring now, would it!" said Fu as her **Kabutomushi** took over her body, making her look like a knight with blue armor all around her.

" Time to give up, pinky!" yelled Fu as she rushed towards the downed Sakura.

Sakura was defenseless to the onslaught that Fu gave her. When she was done, Sakura had bruises all over her body, and she was sickly pale.

" How do you feel now, pinky? I have one other trick I have to reveal before I can let you go." Said the armored Fu. Her fingertips started to glow a light blue, and she made chakra threads and connected them to Sakura.

" I have a special ability to convert my chakra it silk. Since you seem like your about to die, I'll cover you up in a nice special cocoon coffin." Said Fu as she moved her arms in amazing speeds, the silk dancing around Sakura, covering her in silk. When Fu was done, Sakura was fully covered and inside the cocoon.

" Time to die, pinky! You were nothing but a fan girl any way. You gave a nice fight, though. Toddles!" said Fu.

Inside the cocoon, Sakura was thinking to herself.

 _I can't lose now, I've been training so hard! I won't lose to her!_ Thought Sakura.

 _ **That's right bitch! Said Inner Sakura, You gotta' bet that hoe out there to win. Plus, Sasuke-kun is watching! How do you think he is thinking about you right now! He's probably saying, ' so she was nothing but a weak fan girl, I have no use for her now! Maybe I should just move on to Ino…."**_

Hearing that, Sakura snapped her eyes open, determination in her eyes.

 _I won't let that bitch win! Even if I do lose, I most defiantly won't die!_ Said Sakura.

A blue light started to take over Sakura. It was her chakra, and she was using her perfect chakra control to use her **Mystical Palm Technique** to heal her whole body without moving her hands. She then channeled chakra to her hands, activating her **Chakra Scalpels…**

Fu saw the blue light and smirked. " It's no use! Your to weak to escape the-" she was interrupted when a blast came from the cocoon.

When the smoke cleared, it revealed a perfectly healthy Sakura, with something else in her hands.

" Sometimes in the medical field, an injury or a poison may do to much to a certain part of the body." Said Sakura with a dead voice.

Fu looked down at Sakura hands and what she had scared the shit out of her, even in her armor.

" To save that person's life, you must cut off a certain limb to save the rest of the body." Said Sakura.

What was in Sakura's hands were no longer scalpels of chakra, but long, thick knives in her palms.

" Medical ninja use butchers to cut those parts off, I use my evolved form of my scalpels, **Chakra Butchers** , and with these, I'll win!" yelled Sakura as she rushed to Fu in amazing speeds.

Fu used her armor from her beetles to defend, and it did it's job. Sakura had a lot of force behind her attack, but it didn't cut through her defense.

Fu smirked when she saw this. " Ha, still to weak!" she taunted, but got a little worried when she saw Sakura's smile, she got worried.

Fu then heard shriek of pain, and looked down to see her beetles splitting apart where Sakura hit at.

" Even though they are butcher, they still have the same effects as my **Chakra Scalpels** , messing with the nervous system, cutting connections with the brain, making a limb unable to move. Your beetles are going through that same pain now!" said Sakura as she continued to attack Fu.

Sakura kept dodging Fu's attempts to attack, and went for the counters, successfully peeling Fu's armor of beetles off of her. When Sakura jumped back, Fu was completely defenseless. Fu was gasping for breath, her attacks and her armor being forcefully taken off of her did a number to her chakra reserves.

" Are you ready to lose." Said Sakura.

" Hell.. No.. I won't back down!" said Fu as her and Sakura meet in the middle of the arena, and smashed their fist together. The suspense was high in the arena as everyone wonder who would win.

Fu and Sakura just looked at each other's eye, both seeing the pain they went through during the fight.

" Good.. match, Fu-san." Said Sakura.

" You to….pinky. I hope you go far." Said Fu as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and hit the ground, unconscious.

" Winner, Haruno Sakura!" yelled Genma.

Sakura widened her eyes when she heard her name.

" I…won… I won.. I WON! CCCCCHHHHHAAAA!" Sakura yelled her victory cry.

" YEAH, SAKURA! MOMMY LOVES YOU!" Said a voice in the cheering crowd, making Sakura sweat-drop and go back up to the competitor's box.

The medical crew came in and picked Fu's body up to be heal properly, and then Genma announced the next match.

" Will Kankuro of the Sand and Shino Aburama come down to the arena." Said Genma.

When the two came down to the arena, Genma gave the signal to start.

" First Round, Fifth Battle. Shino Aburama vs. Kankuro of the Sand, Begin!" he yelled and jumped back.

" Ready to lose, bug boy?" Questioned Kankuro as he got out his pupped, Crow, from its bandages.

Shino didn't responded, but the bugs around made sounds that spread around the arena.

" No talking huh. I like that, means we both can focus on the fight!" Kankuro said as he launched Crow towards Shino.

Curved knives came out of Crow's wrist, and Kankuro pointed them at Shino's head. Before they could hit Shino, he grabbed the puppets arms and held it down.

" Go." Was all Shino said, and all he needed to say. His bugs invaded all over Crow's body and then getting to the chakra threads that were attached to Kankuro's fingertips.

By the time they got to Kankuro's hands, the bugs were all on the chakra thread that controlled Crow. Kankuro was to busy trying to get the bugs off of him to notice.

" Give up. You have no control over your puppet, and seeing as that is your main weapon, you are at my mercy." Said Shino.

Kankuro saw as the bugs chewed through his chakra threads and ultimately cut his connection with Crow, making the puppet fall to the ground.

" I surrender." Said a very angry Kankuro, hating he lost and so quickly as well.

" Do not feel bad, for I was the worst match up for you." Said Shino as he made his way back up to the competitor's box.

" Winner, Shino Aburama!" said Genma. " Will Menma Uzumaki Namikaze and Neji Hyuga come down to the arena."

Menma was about to go down the stairs, but received a hug from behind him.

" Good luck, brother. Remember, your doing this for yourself, not to Hinata. Focus only on the match." Said Mito.

"Mito! Are you ok from your match with Sasuke?" asked Menma.

" Yeah, I'm not in full health, but the medical team really knew what they were doing, so I'll be better by tomorrow." She said. " But I'm here to make sure that you don't get distracted during your fight." Said Mito.

" Don't worry, I'll be fine, just make sure your good yourself before you want to check up on me." Said Menma with a smile. The two shared a laugh and then Menma went towards the stair well.

Naruto was watching the scene with a blank look. He turned his head back down to the field with evil thoughts in mind.

You better not lose this battle, brother, because if I do when would I be able to kill you? Thought Naruto with a smirk on his face, his tails swaying dangerously at the thought of crushing Menma between them.

Menma and Neji were now in the middle of the arena, staring each other down with their glares as strong as ever.

" Fate has decided for me to win, and you to lose. Why do you fight? I heard what happened between you and Hinata, even she doesn't believe that you will win against me, so why continue to prove that you can." Said Neji with a viciously cocky smirk.

Menma just glared even more at the arrogant Hyuga. He wasn't going to be brought down with simple words.

" Even if she didn't, I won't lose to you because I made a oath to win, even if she doesn't believe it. No one will stop my journey to the top of this tournament!" yelled Menma.

While the two were exchanging words, Hinata herself, along with Kiba and Kurenai were watching the match together.

" So he is still mad at you." Said Kurenai.

" Yeah, he hasn't talked to me ever since what happened in the hospital. I feel so bad." Said a very sad Hinata.

" Well you should!" said Kiba with a angry look on his face. " Menma cared for you and when you say something like that, of course he would be mad! You're a nice girl, Hinata, but doing something like that is something you'll have to pay for, no matter who you are." Said Kiba, his dog Akamaru barking in agreement.

" I know… I shall still cheer for Menma-kun. I must put the same faith in him as he did me." Said Hinata, making Kurenai smile at her.

Back down in the arena, Genma was about to announce the start of the match.

" Are you two ready?" asked Genma, getting a nod from the two ninjas. Genma then looked towards the crowd.

" Round 1, Battle 6, Menma Uzumaki Namikaze vs. Neji Hyuga shall now…..Begin!" he shouted and jumped back from the fighters.

From the start Menma made some **Kage Bunshins** ran towards Neji test his Taijutsu.

The first two clones ran up with there fist held high, but Neji expertly dodge the two attacks and grabbed the two clones by their outstretched arms and through them to the other clones, dispelling four of them. The smoke of the destroyed clones made the other five clones not able to see Neji anymore, but then Neji jumped out the smoke, surprising the clones and attack them with quick jabs to the stomach, making them dispel as well. Neji then looked towards Menma.

" Your going to have to do better than simple clones to even touch me." Said Neji with a smirk.

" Yeah, well how about this then! **Raiton: False Darkness!** " yelled Menma and sent a large lightning bolt towards Neji.

Neji just smirked at the attack that was quickly approaching him and used his best defensive technique.

" **Eight Trigrams: Palm Rotation!"** he said and a chakra dome covered him as he spun around on the inside, effectively blocking Menma's technique.

"What is that." Said Menma.

" My **Heavenly Rotation** can block all attacks with the right amount of chakra. You shall not touch me during this whole fight." Said Neji with a smirk.

" Will see about that." Said Menma and sent kunai all towards Neji. Neji, recognizing the weird shaped kunai, he used his rotation to block them all again.

" I know how the **Haraishin** works. The three-pronged kunai must be near me for you to actually teleport close to me, but if the kunai are far away from me, you will only be able to teleport places that are a safe distance from me. Your technique is useless against me." Said Neji.

" Not yet." Said Menma said as he rushed towards Neji with his kunai in hand.

Menma made a slash attempt with both his kunai, but Neji dodged both and attacked some of Menma's chakra points. He went for the kick, but Neji grabbed his leg and with one quick jab to his cab muscles, Menma screamed out in pain. Neji almost hit him again, only for Menma to disappear in a yellow flash towards one of his kunai stuck in the ground.

" Do you realize what is happening here? You can't win offensively and I also have the best defense between us two. How can you win? You should just quit here, there is no point in continuing this match, surrender." Said Neji.

" Ain't no way I'm quitting now, I've things to do and people to face in this match. If you can stop me then I have no point in going for dream of becoming Hokage. I'll win and prove to you that I can change the Hyuga clan!" said a confident Menma, but winced in pain as he stood up.

" Well so far you aren't proving that you can beat me." Said Neji.

" Shut up. I can beat you, plus I no your weakness." Said Menma with a smile, making Neji scowl.

" So what, you can't do anything about that. I have my weak point perfectly covered with my defense." Said Neji.

" Ever since I've been with Hinata, I studied up on my Hyuga knowledge to see how you all think and work. The blind spot is a certain point on the back of your head, and all I have to do is hit that point hard to make a game winning blow." Said Menma with a smile that almost made Neji worried.

Menma then got out some kunai and started throwing them all on the stadium walls, confusing Neji at the action. Menma then made some clones and positioned some around Neji, the others around the kunai that were planted on the walls.

" What are you planning?" said Neji.

" Winning." Said Menma, then all the clones on the ground threw kunai at Neji, making him go to his defense.

" Palm Rotation!" yelled Neji, blocking all the kunai that were thrown towards him. When he started to slow down, Menma saw his opportunity.

" Now!" he yelled to the clones on the wall, and they all threw kunai at Neji now that his defense was gone.

" Damn it, that was what he was planning all along." Said Neji as he started to dodge the kunai thrown at him. There were to many and he got a couple cuts on his legs and arms, and one kunai lodged in his back.

" That was to close." Whispered Neji as he took the kunai out his back and almost yelled at the pain that he was in while taking out the kunai. He then noticed the kunai and saw a the seal on it.

" Oh shit." He said and Menma flashed in front of Neji. He hit Neji with two powerful punches to the face and kicked at him in the stomach, and jumped away before Neji could do anything.

" That's your strategy? Hit and run!" said Neji as he coughed out some blood.

" Yup, and it seems to be working really well." Said Menma.

Menma did the process again, and almost got the same results. Neji dodged kunai the clones on the wall threw at him, and when Menma appeared, he was ready.

" You are within my field of divination." Said Neji as he got into his Gentle Fist stance.

Menma, not ready for the speed that Neji went at, was hit with everything that Neji threw at him.

" Two palms! Four Palms! Eight Palms! Sixteen Palms! Thirty-two Palms!" yelled Neji. Menma looked up at the stances to see his father looking down at his son with a worried face.

" Damn it." Whispered Menma.

" Sixty- Four Palms!" yelled Neji as he hit Menma with a barrage of palm strikes to Menma's body, making him fly back of the force of the attack and hit the ground hard.

" Do you see the difference in strength now? You won't win, you won't change the Hyuga clan, and you most defiantly won't become Hokage!" said Neji, looking at Menma's downed form.

" Menma-kun, please be alright." Said Hinata from the stands.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura looked at Menma in the crater in the ground without care.

" It seems you were to weak to win after all, brother." Said Naruto as he closed his eyes in disappointment.

" You won't do anything you said you would do in your life, no matter if you are the Hokage's child. You will only be known as a failure." Said Neji as he turned from Menma's body.

" No…. I won't." said Menma as he got back up, surprising everyone in the arena.

" How are you still standing? You should be even able to move a muscle!" said a very angry Neji.

" I'm a very stubborn person, that's why." Said Menma.

" No matter, you won't be able to call on any of your chakra so you'll still lose." Said Neji.

Damn it, he is right. I can't feel any of my chakra at all. I guess I'll have to call on it's chakra… thought Menma as he started to call on the kyuubi's chakra.

" It won't work, your will just fail at it, just like how you will fail at everything else. That's what failures do!" shouted Neji.

" Shut up." Said Menma. " I don't want to hear your mouth anymore. Calling me a failure but I'm still standing. I won't let anyone say such things about me. If they do, I'll prove them wrong ten fold!" yelled Menma as red chakra surrounded him.

What is this chakra? Is this the kyuubi's chakra that is sealed inside of him! It's so dense, so strong….. thought Neji as he watched the chakra take a form a fox. Menma's eyes were crimson red, his whisker marks more defined, his nails sharped, and his teeth were like fangs.

" I'm gonna win, believe it!" said Menma as he ran towards Neji.

Neji coated himself in his own chakra and rushed to meet Menma in their final clash.

Both rushed towards each other and their chakra's clashed against each other until the force blew both of them back into separate craters.

Everyone in the stadium were on their feet in suspense to see who was going to win the fight.

Slowly, Neji came out of his crater with marks all over his body, bleeding heavily but still function. He walked over to Menma to see him curled up in his crater, smoke coming from his body.

" Tch, I told you, you would fail. You failed to beat me and you also fail to gain your brother back. Once a failure, always a failure. Protector, call the match, he won't-"

Menma came from the ground underneath Neji and uppercuttd the shit out of Neji, making him throw up blood and fly back to the ground.

" Got ya, you stupid faith preaching piece of shit." Said Menma as he walked towards Neji.

" How… How are you standing?" asked Neji.

" I told you, I'm just to stubborn to loss to you." Said Menma as he looked at Neji.

" But…" Neji looked over at Menma's crater and the body that was in it. His eyes widen in surprise when he saw the body dispel, proving that it was a clone.

" Heh, can't believe I fell for that." Said Neji as he looked at Menma.

" Well, even a Hyuga with almost perfect sight can still be surprised." Said Menma with a smile.

" Yeah, I guess so…" Neji said.

" So what do you have to say now? I know you can't move, so it would seem like you lost in my eyes. But I thought fate was going to make me lose." Said Menma with a glare at Neji.

Neji just turned his head, having nothing to say.

"I know a lot about you, Hinata's told me about your past, but I won't say it out loud because it isn't everyone's business in the first place. I know your prideful, but sometimes that isn't the best thing. You have to trust the people near you in order to achieve your goals, something I had to realize. You said I was a failure, which is true." Said Menma, much to Neji's surprise.

" I failed at protecting Hinata from you, failed at me actually thinking that I could beat you with one hand tied around my back, I'm still a failure at my own clan jutsu, seeing as I can hardly make a single chakra chain." Said Menma. He then looked up to Naruto with a sad smile. " I'm a failure at being a good younger brother to my older brother." He said which made Neji widen his eyes more.

" But just cause I'm bad at somethings doesn't mean I'm a failure, though. I am a great ninja, I can hold my own to come this far in the Chunin Exams, strong enough to beat you in a death match." He said which earned him a glare from Neji.

" You on the other hand don't have to be like me. You are a prodigy at your clan jutsu, you were rookie of the year from your class, your one of Konaha's strongest genin!" he said.

" I might be a failure at somethings, but you aren't. So stop spilling the 'faith this' and 'faith that' because faith must have not been on your side cause I beat you. So just accepted the fact that I'll be Hokage one day and I'll be the one to change Hyuga clan, believe it!" he said and he sent his right hand to Neji.

Neji just looked at the hand, before shacking it and nodding towards Menma.

Genma just looked at the sight with a smile and announced the winner.

" Winner, Menma Uzumaki Namikaze!" he said a got a standing ovation from the crowd.

" Heh, heh, I won! Menma Uzumaki Namikaze is moving on in the tournament!" he said with a smile as he danced in the arena.

Hinata just looked at him with a smile, giggling at the sight of Menma.

" Good job, Menma-kun. You proved me wrong." She said with a smile.

The arena

Naruto, Sasuke, Temari, Sakura, Shino, Menma, and Dosu stood in a single file line in front of the Hokage.

" Good job you all, the battles you had today were amazing. You shall continue the finals tomorrow and fight your next opponent. You shall spend the night in the hospital to recover and be healed by our finest medical ninjas, making sure that your at one hundred percent tomorrow for the tournament. Now let me say the matches." Said Minato as everyone looked on the see who would be against who.

" For the secound round of the Chunin Exam Finals, the matches will be in order like this:

1st Match- Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze vs. Sasuke Uchiha

2nd Match- Temari of the Sand vs. Sakura Haruno

3rd Match- Shino Aburama vs. Menma Uzumaki Namikaze.

" Dosu-san." Said Minato, catching the mummy like sound ninja. " You shall be paired against who ever wins in the 3rd match, agreed?" said Minato, and with a nod of his head, Minato continued.

" You all deserve much needed rest, so please go to the hospital to spend your hours until tomorrow's matches!" yelled Minato as everyone in the stadium cheered.

Everyone started to leave the stadium, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto left out the same tunnel to leave the stadium, but before they could, they heard a voice.

" Naruto!" said Kushina as she ran up to Naruto.

" What do you want?" said Naruto as he turned towards her.

" Please reconsider about your decision about you family! We will change our ways and accepted you! Please! I don't want to see one of my children die by the hands of another!" she yelled to him.

" I do not care, goodbye." He said as he left towards the exit with Sakura and Sasuke following behind him.

" Please forgive us, please!" she yelled. Minato, Mito, and Menma came up to Kushina also with the same determination as Kushina.

Naruto just turned his head and looked at the family.

" I don't forgive, I show no mercy." He said and looked towards Menma.

" If is see you in the finals, you shall die by my hands, so be prepared, for these are your last days." He said a disappeared in a red flash. Sasuke and Sakura was shocked at what Naruto said to his family.

" What happened?" was all Sakura said and the family told the two what Naruto said.

Konaha's forest

Naruto dug up a hole for him to sleep in. He wasn't going to go back to the Uzu-Namikaze estate, not wanting to hear the bickering they would give him about forgiving them.

Naruto quickly made a den big enough for him and his tails to fit in, and went to sleep and to his mindscape.

Mindscape.

Naruto walked into his and Kurama's mansion and walked up the stairs to the master bedroom. When he opened the door he saw Kurama in the bed waiting for him.

" Hello, Naruto-kun." She said as she got up and hugged him, which he returned.

Kurama was happy that she finally had Naruto as hers. She loved him and finally he loved her back, even if she had to torture and brainwash him to do so.

" Let's go to bed Naruto, I know your tired from everything that has happened today." She said and got a nod from him and the two both got into bed.

Naruto snuggled up to Kurama, their tails wrapped around each other, and the two just enjoyed being near each other.

" How was your day?" asked Naruto to Kurama.

" I was wonderful, thank you for asking. I loved seeing you beat Shukaku's Jinchuriki to he ground. All that blood that was over you, hmmmm, such a turn on." She said and put her face to his and gave him a quick kiss.

" Thank you, I knew you would like it." He said with a smile as he looked into her eyes, seeing his own in the reflection of her eyes.

" Oh really? You know me to much." She said with a smile as she also stared into Naruto's similarly red eyes, seeing her own reflection as well.

The two just laid there like that for a while, just holding onto each other, enjoying the warmth one gave to the other. After a while, Kurama spoke up.

" Hey… Uh… I got you something." She said.

" What is that?" asked Naruto and watched as she moved to the end of the bed and grab something. When she showed it to him, he smiled when he saw a bowl filled up with already peeled orange slices.

" I know you haven't had some in a while, and it is your favorite food after all. So I decide to give you some." She said with a blush.

" Thank you." He said and tried to reach for one, but she pulled the bowl back, confusing him.

" Ah, ah, ah." She said as she moved her index finger side to side like a little child who saw someone do something bad and was going to tell some.

" I'm going to feed them to you. You've done enough work today." She said a grabbed an orange slice and put it to Naruto's mouth.

He bit down on it and almost moaned at the taste. He just loved those oranges.

" I don't see how you like these things. Foxes only eat meat, not fruit." Said Kurama as she feed him another slice.

" You know I've always loved orange, even when I was human." He said as he munched down on the slice.

" I hate the color orange, though." He said with a smile.

" Yeah, me to. Orange is such an ugly color. Red is the best." Said Kurama.

The two sat there for a while again, Kurama feeding Naruto his oranges, and Naruto was devouring the slices with a smile.

When Kurama feed him another one, he bit into it and some of the juice got onto Kurama's face. He looked at it and then licked it off her cheek, making her blush an angry red.

" Huhh…huhhhh." Said Kurama and she turne away from Naruto as she tried to calm down the blush on her cheeks.

Naruto just looked at her

" Heh…..Hehe…Hahahahaha!" he started to laugh. Kurama just looked at him and then started to laugh with him.

The two laughed a little more before cuddling back up against each other, smiles on their faces.

" I'm going to give you a present to, but your going to have to wait a few days." Said Naruto as he looked her in her eyes.

" Will it be worth the wait…." She said and rubbed her face on his.

" Yes."

" You know I could just read you mind to see what you have planned, but I won't. Don't want to ruin the surprise." She said

" We should sleep." Said Naruto.

" Yes, tomorrows a long day. Goodnight, Naruto-kun." Said Kurama.

" Goodnight, Kurama-chan." He said back.

" Love you."

He just looked at her and smiled.

" Love you too." He said.

 **Read Below!**

 **Oh yeah, over TEN THOUSAND WORDS! I did that shit!**

 **So yeah, that was the first round of the Chunin Exams, think I did pretty good on it too.**

 **Bet yall liked the romantic scene between Naruto and Kurama, I've been wanting to do that for a while now, and it fit perfectly here. I brought back his love for oranges too, in the beginning of the story when Kakashi wanted the team to introduce each other, Naruto said that he loved oranges, just in case you forgot.**

 **IF YOU LIKE FU'S BEETLE POWER, SAY I !**

 **I actually did research for the bugs that I was going to give to Fu, and they are real if you want to look them up.**

 **BEST PART OF THE STORY HAD TO BE FU VS. SAKURA! I LOVED WRITING THAT FIGHT!**

 **Sakura's Chakra Butchers is an original idea, SO PROPS TO ME! IF I SEE ANYONE USING THAT IDEA WITHOUT MY OK, IMA WHOPP YO ASS!**

 **For real tho, I really like Sakura's character in this story, and apparently you all do as well.**

 **Kankuro and Shino's fight had to be short, after all, even if Kishimoto did make that fight in the manga/anima, Shino would have won easily, I just showed how he would win.**

 **The matches and pair ups are good as well, next match is Sasuke and Naruto! Who is going to win?**

 **Naruto of course, but I'm give Sasuke a good match though before Naruto whoops his ass.**

 **The scene between Kurama and Naruto proves that Naruto isn't faking, sorry people, but that is how the story goes.**

 **Any way, please review, fav, and follow the story, as I will finish this story to the end, I promise it's going to be dope.**

 **TELL EVERYONE ON YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS STORY YOU NARUTO FANS, THIS NEEDS TO GET OUT THERE!**

 **I've also been getting flames from people, but that just means im doing something right to piss people off. Most of them are Guest, people who don't have an official account, so I can't cuss them out even if I wanted to.**

 **But to those who do have accounts and flame me, I look at there stories and see that their don't even have half of my reviews, favs, and follows, so middle finger up to you mother f'ers.**

 **Any way that's it for me**

 **NarutoPlug, signing out**

 **Like a real nigga shoud…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yo, whats good. This yo boy, NarutoPlug, coming out with that new chapter of my dope story. People said that the first round of the chunin exams I did was dope, but I haven't received any comments on Sakura's chakra butchers or Fu's beetle power.**

 **That's all right, I still dedicated to make this story better than any other, so just stick with yo boy, ya feel me.**

 **Anyway lets continue the story.**

 **The Corrupted Mind**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Outside the Stadium- Day 2 of the Chunin Exam Finals.**

Sasuke and Sakura were walking towards the entrance where the competitors went that lead to the competitor's box. The two were both kind scared of their next battles. Sasuke was going up against Naruto today, and Sakura was going up against Temari of the Sand, the oldest sibling of the Sand Team.

Sasuke was actually shaking at the thought of actually going up against Naruto. He knew that Naruto hasn't even got serious in the battles he has already had in the Exams, so he knew he was at mercy when it came to Naruto. Earlier he was actually confident that he could do something to Naruto and keep up with him, but that was easier said than done. Sasuke knew that he was going to lose today, but he wouldn't go down without a fight.

" Sasuke-kun." Said Sakura out of the blue.

" Hmm?" he said in reply.

" Be careful against Naruto. I know that I told you that I would give up if I was paired up against Naruto, but I know that you would still try to fight him. Just make sure that you don't go to far. You know how Naruto gets when he is around a lot of…..blood." said Sakura with a shiver.

" I understand, I shall try my best. If things get out of hand and to dangerous, I'll give up, so don't worry about me and just get ready for your on battle." Said Sasuke with a focused look on his face.

With a nod of her head, the two headed up the stairs to the competitor's box, and when they got there, a familiar face was already there.

" Ho, you two came here early to, huh." Said Dosu as he looked at the approaching leaf genin.

" Yes, we didn't want to run into the traffic if we came late, so we came early." Said Sakura.

" Understood." Said Dosu as he looked back down at the arena to see it was repaired from the damage from the battles yesterday.

Sasuke took their spots next to Dosu and also looked at the incoming crowd of people that started to come in, trying to get good seats to see the battles that were about to happen.

" That reminds me." Said Dosu, as he looked back to the genin. " I forgot to ask for forgiveness for what happened in the forest between our two teams. I never got to talk to you about that." Said Dosu as he bowed his head to the two.

The two looked at Dosu with an almost confused look on their face. Sasuke was the one who spoke up.

" Uhh… Yeah, it's alright. I should also say sorry for what I did to you all in the forest as well." Said Sasuke.

" No need. My team was to arrogant and thought we were the strongest Genin here. We need a reality check." Said Dosu.

" Which reminds me," said Sakura as she jumped in the conversation, " Why are you even here, Dosu-san? Isn't your match tomorrow?" asked Sakura.

" Yes, it is." He said. " But I would like to see my opponent more before I am ready to fight against them. The bug boy and the royal prick are strong, something I can't deny. I should take this opportunity and see how they fight. I have the most advantage in this tournament because I was placed high in the tournament without even fighting at all, and that I haven't reveled my skills hardly." Wisely stated Dosu.

The two understood Dosu's words and turned their heads to the doorway of the stairwell to see Shino coming up from the stairs.

" Good morning." He said to the genin, getting a nod from them all.

" Shino-san, do you feel confident about your match up today?" said Sasuke.

" Yes, Menma-san is rash and loud, sometimes rushing into situations that he may not be able to get out of. But even that, he is unpredictable, so I must be on my guard at all times." Said Shino.

Sakura giggled a little at what Shino said. " You know, you sound a lot like Naruto-kun." She said.

" But of course." Said Naruto from behind the group, scarring them all, even Shino. " True shinobi don't let their guard down." He said.

" Hel-hello, Naruto-kun." Said a slightly scared Sakura.

Naruto just ignored Sakura and looked at Sasuke directly in the eye. His eyes started flashing a brighter crimson red, making Sasuke almost pee himself in fright.

" Today's our battle, you shall die if you let up for one moment, for I shall not show any mercy." He said with a smirk at Sasuke.

Sasuke sucked up and a breath of air, putting his fright of Naruto behind him and gave Naruto a smirk as well. " I won't go easy at all, I know that you don't show mercy, but I shall surprise you today." He said.

Naruto just shook his head with the smirk still on his face. " So confident for someone who knows that they shall lose." He said and stood next to Sasuke and looked down at the stands of people that started to fill the stadium.

The group stopped talking for a while, looking at the people. During this time, Temari also came in, not saying a word to any and just joined them. It was quiet for a while, but then the Hokage's son had to ruin it.

" Hey everyone! How's it going!" he said with a smile.

" Be quiet." Said Naruto with a glare centered at Menma. " I don't want to hear your loud mouth right now." He finished.

Menma shut his mouth and leaned back on the railings, taking his last moments before his battle and started to meditate to calm his nerves.

A little while later, Genma came down to start the matches.

" Hello, and welcome to Round 2 of the Chunin Exam Finals! There shall be three matches today for you all to enjoy and watch. Please hold your applause until after a battle is done. Now may I please have Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and Sasuke Uchiha down to the field." Yelled Genma.

The two turned around and headed for the stairwell, leading to the fighting grounds.

 **Arena**

" Are you two ready?" asked Genma, and he got a nod of approval from the two genin. Genma then turned to the people in the stands.

" Today we start with these two genin! Round 2, Battle 1! Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze vs. Sasuke Uchiha shall now… Begin!" he yelled and jumped back.

The people in the stands started to yell in approval of Sasuke going up against Naruto.

" You can do it, Uchiha-sama!"

" Kill the demon!"

" Finish what the Fourth started!"

" Show the demon no mercy!"

" Get revenge for what the demon did 12 years ago!"

Sasuke looked all around as he listened to the screams and yells the villagers of the leaf said towards Sasuke.

 _This is crazy! Thought Sasuke. All these people hate Naruto? I see why he has gone insane, who wouldn't after all the discrimination he has gone through. This is really how everyone feels…_ he thought.

Sasuke looked towards Naruto to see a wild smirk on his face.

" You hear your fans." Said Naruto as all his tails raised up and pointed at Sasuke. " Come and kill the village demon."

Minato and Kushina, in the Kage's box, were looking around the stadium, seeing what the people were saying about their son.

" This… this is crazy…." Said Minato as he watched the people in the stands go crazy over Naruto going up against Naruto.

" I see why he hasn't forgave us. We did this to him. We are no better than those villagers, since we also hated him the majority of his life." Said a sad Kushina.

In the competitors box, Dosu, Menma, Sakura, Temari, and Shino were also looking down at the villagers in shock at what they were saying.

" I can't believe this. This is worse than what happened to Gaara at Suna." Said a wide eyed Temari.

" Hmmmm, so this is what happens when you become a Jinchuriki? A shame." Said Dosu.

Menma gritted his teeth as he heard the chants of the villagers that were all targeted to Sasuke killing Naruto.

" This….. this is to much." He said as he turned away from the stadium.

Sakura was looking throughout the stands and saw something that hurt her heart. She saw he mother, yelling at the top of her lungs, with the hugest smile on her face as she looked at Sasuke and Naruto in the middle of the arena.

" Kill the demon! You can do it!" said Sakura's mother.

" Mother….." whispered Sakura as she saw her mother participate with the crowd.

In the stands, Yakumo and Fu were sitting next to each other, having meet the other day, and looked at the site of the villagers.

" I know he was hated, but this is just to much." Said Yakumo, Ido shaking her head I also in Yakumo's mind.

" This is worse than what happens to me back in Taki…" said Fu.

Mito just looked at the site of the people jumping around, acting like fools at the fact that Sasuke was going up against Naruto.

Sasuke looked towards Naruto and turned on his **Sharingan** , three totems were in his eyes around his pupil. He brought out his lightning swords from their storage seal and pointed them at Naruto.

" I don't care what they say. I know I shall lose, but I won't go down without a fight. Get ready, Naruto, for I am coming at with everything I have!" said Sasuke.

" Good." Said Naruto, putting on his claws that still had stains of Gaara's blood from the battle yesterday.

" Time to get some more blood on my claws." He said.

The two started at each for a while, before rushing at each other.

Sasuke went for the slash to Naruto left side, but Naruto parried it with his claw. He jumped up over Naruto, his one sword caught in Naruto's claw, and pointed the other sword to the sky.

" **Lightning Burial: Banquet of Lightning!** " he yelled and lightning fell from the sky and was quickly approaching.

Naruto just looked at the technique with a smile.

" **Fuuton: Tamed Winds!** " he said and split the lightning in half, cancelling out the jutsu.

Naruto then caught Sasuke with his tails, adding pressure to them, crushing Sasuke.

" Die." Said Naruto, and added enough pressure to kill Sasuke, but Sasuke turned into a log, the log taking the pressure and breaking into twigs.

Naruto turned his head to see Sasuke going through hand signs.

" **Katon: Phoenix Flower Technique!** " he yelled and sent small fireballs towards Naruto.

Naruto used his tails to slap the fireballs away.

" Not enough, Uchiha." Said Naruto.

Sasuke grit his teeth, and then threw some smoke bombs down on the ground, making a purple smoke take over the field.

Naruto closed his eyes and waited for Sasuke.

" You know that I can feel the wind. It talks to me, and I can understands what it says. You can't hide from me nowhere in this arena!" said Naruto as he caught Sasuke from behind with his tails, not even turning his head to see where Sasuke was.

" Shit." Said Sasuke as he struggled to get out the tails.

Naruto then threw Sasuke up in the air, making Sasuke leave the smoke cloud and in the air. Sasuke smirked and started to make hand signs, but saw a kunai heading his way.

He moved his body to dodge the kunai in air, but then saw a kanji for the word 'Nine' on it. There was a red flash, and Naruto was right in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke, getting out of his shock, grabbed his swords and went in for the left slash, while him and Naruto were descending back down to the ground.

Naruto meet Sasuke slash with his own with his right claw, making sparks fly from the metal clashing. Naruto kicked at Sasuke, only for him to use his leg to block it and go for a punch, but one of Naruto tails caught it.

The two kept trading blows until they were really getting close to the ground. Naruto moved his legs right in front of Sasuke's stomach, and pushed off of him, making him rocket towards the ground. Sasuke took the full force of the blow and flew to the wall of the stadium, his back hitting the wall making blood come out his mouth and then hit the ground.

 _He's to fast. Even with the Sharingan on, he still is to fast. Those tails of his are also catching a lot of my attacks when his arms and legs are occupied. I big move should do for now…._. thought Sasuke as he brushed off the pain he felt and went through some hand signs for his next move.

" **Katon: Dragon Fire Technique!"** he yelled and a large dragon head made from fire rushed towards Naruto, the fire looking like is was just gliding inches from the ground.

" Hmmm, this is getting fun, Uchiha! Try this, **Fox Slash**!" said Naruto as he coated his right claw with yokai and ran towards the flames.

When the dragon flame and Naruto's meet, Naruto's claw was able to split through the flames and kept running towards Sasuke.

Sasuke got his swords, ready for Naruto to meet him on the other side of the flames, and casted his lightning.

" **Raiton: Lightning Fang!** " he yelled and sent lightning towards the flames that Naruto was currently cutting through.

Naruto felt the lightning in the wind that was awaiting him on other side of the flames and used his technique.

" **Fuuton: Down-hill Current!** " said Naruto and a strong wind gust blew down towards the ground, making the flames and the lightning towards the ground, cancelling them both.

" Come over here, Uchiha! Let me get some blood on my claws!" yelled Naruto to Sasuke with a insane smile on his face.

 _Damn it, Naruto is starting to go crazy now. I've got to strike fast and hard with my next attacks….._ He thought.

" **Lightning Strike Armour!"** said Sasuke as lightning from his swords danced around him, creating a shield from Naruto. Sasuke then disappeared from where he was.

" I told you that you can't hide from me, Uchiha!" yelled Naruto as he looked on the wall of the stadium with a **Chidori** in hand.

" That same thing? What are you going to do with that." Said Naruto as he looked at Sasuke.

" More than you think." He said and ran down the wall, his lightning armor making him faster and more powerful.

Sasuke approached Naruto with his jutsu going strong.

" Time to lose, Naruto! **Chidori**!" yelled Sasuke as he rushed towards Naruto.

Naruto coated his tails with yokai and slammed them towards Sasuke's hand.

 **" Tail Slam**!" he yelled and the two techniques meet, making a huge explosion.

Naruto looked on with glee as his tails broke through Sasuke's attack, and hit Sasuke with tons of force.

" That's what you deserve!" he yelled.

Naruto then felt something wrong and saw as Sasuke started to turn into lightning.

" A **Lightning Clone!"** yelled an aggravated Naruto as he coated himself in his yokai, protecting him from the lightning. Naruto smiled when he felt a presence behind him and charged his next attack. A ball of red chakra formed in his hand, and he turned around just in time to see Sasuke with another **Chidori** in his hand.

" **Rasengan!"**

 **" Chidori!"**

The two moves connected, making a crazy light show happen in the middle of the arena. Naruto and Sasuke in the middle of the arena, both smirking.

" I guess you can say that I'm keeping up with you!" yelled Sasuke to Naruto, still fighting Naruto's red **Rasengan**.

" Keeping up!" Naruto laughed. " I'm just playing with you. If I went serious you would be dead by now, Uchiha!" said Naruto as he broke through the **Chidori** and blasted Sasuke with the **Rasengan** , making Sasuke spin around in a circle and fly back to the stadium wall.

" Tch, you disappoint me, Uchiha. I thought you would last longer than that." Said Naruto.

" I'm still standing!" said voice from another area, shocking Naruto.

He looked at the Sasuke in the wall and saw it also turn into lightning that was coming towards him. He turned the other way and saw a perfectly healthy Sasuke with another **Chidori** in his hand, and it was on the ground.

" **Chidori Current!** " he yelled and sent lighting towards Naruto.

Naruto smiled and used his next technique.

" **Fuuton: Uncontrollable Wind Blast!"** he said and wind started to circle Naruto, before going in every direction, destroying the ground and the trees that were planted in the arena.

A large cloud of smoke and dirt appeared, covering the whole arena, making people stand on the edge of their seats to see what was going on.

When it cleared, it revealed that Naruto was in the middle of what once was an arena. The ground was brought up, rocks were everywhere, and dirt was still flying around. The one thing that what Naruto was focused on wasn't there.

" Where is he?" Naruto said to himself.

" Up here, Naruto!"

Naruto looked up to see Sasuke high in the sky, his swords in front of him with lightning dancing around them.

" How in the world did he get up there?" said Naruto as he watched Sasuke in the air.

" This is the last move that I have for you, Naruto, but it will decide this match to my favor!" he yelled as he started to fall down to the ground.

Naruto watched with curiosity as Sasuke gained a lot of lightning that danced around him and his swords. He then threw his swords down at the ground with amazing speeds.

Naruto jumped back some as the swords lodge themselves down into the ground, lightning still on the swords.

Sasuke started form hand signs, and when he finished he pointed his hands at the sky.

" **Raiton: Thunder Gate!"** he yelled and many large lightning bolts came from the sky and headed towards Naruto.

Naruto looked at he sight and smiled at the deadly move.

" You really have gotten strong." He said and then put his hands up towards the attack.

" But you should know that I shall always be the greatest." He said and started to gather quickly around Naruto.

Sasuke's technique was deadly close to Naruto, but he was ready.

" **Fuuton** :," said a calm Naruto, " **Wind Brake**." He said.

And what happened shocked everyone in the arena.

The lightning was about to strike Naruto down, but when it was right on top of him….

The lightning just stopped.

" What!" yelled a very tired Sasuke as he watched his lightning just sit there.

" I must say," said Naruto, unable to see Sasuke as the lightning blast was blocking his sight, " This is a very deadly technique. I would kill even the most talented ninjas. But you should know by now that I am more than just talented…" said Naruto, he then gained and crazy smile that took place on his face, his eyes flashing crimson.

" I AM A DEMON! **TAMED WINDS!"** he yelled.

Sasuke watched as an invisible blade of wind right through the lightning attack, and saw Naruto down at the bottom of the arena.

" Game over." Said Naruto as he jumped through the spilt lightning and right towards Sasuke.

Sasuke was to tired as Naruto got his claw ready and slashed at Sasuke, Naruto still flying upwards as blood erupted from Sasuke's body.

Sasuke looked wide eyed at Naruto, as he turned his head to see his work.

" Sorry Uchiha," said Naruto, " I just had to do it." He said.

Sasuke fell down between the split lightning until he hit the ground with a thud. When he hit the ground, the lightning that was in the sky exploded, making a dazzling light show as blue sparks went everywhere around Sasuke's body.

When everything was over, Naruto fell back down to the ground, catching himself with his tails as he used them to make a spring, and jumped next to Sasuke.

" Good job." Was all Sasuke heard before he meet darkness.

Everyone looked on in shock as Naruto dusted himself off, not a scratch on him, and wen to the stairs to go back to the competitor's box.

Genma, finally out of his shock, and looked at Sasuke bleeding body.

" Medical team, come out quick!" he yelled as the medical team got out of their own shock and went towards Sasuke's downed form.

Genma took a gulp of fright as he looked at the arena and how destroyed it was.

He looked towards the Hokage and also saw his shocked face as he announced.

" Wi-w-winner. Naruto Uz-uzumaki Namikaze." He said.

 **Competitor's Box**

Naruto walked into the competitor's box, and what he saw almost made him laugh his ass off.

Temari, Gaara, Dosu, Menma, Sakura, and Shino were all on the back of the wall, breathing heavy.

" Why are you all like that." Said Naruto, trying to hold in his laughter.

" Please, please don't kill us!" yelled Sakura.

" You all are acting crazy. I wouldn't kill you unless I have a reason to, which I don't." he said, making the genin calm down.

" Except Menma, I have a reason to kill him, and I shall do it soon." He said with a wicked smile, scaring the shit out of Menma.

The Genin, other than Menma, calmed down and went back to their original positions in the box.

Sakura went towards Naruto to ask him a question.

" Naruto-kun, why did you do that Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura.

" Because my bloodlust is increasing. He did give a good amount, but it wasn't enough." He said and looked towards Menma, making him actually shit his pants.

They all looked down to see Jonin come out and repair the arena with some Doton, and the arena was perfectly clear.

" Will Sakura Haruno and Temari of the Sand come down to the arena." Said Genma.

The two jumped down from the competitor's box and to the newly made arena.

" Are you two ready?" asked Genma and got a nod of approval from the genin.

" Round 2, Battle 2! Sakura Haruno vs. Temari of the Sand shall begin…. Now!" he yelled and jumped back from the genin.

" Get ready, little girl. You shall lose to me." Said Temari as she unfolded her fan.

" I'm not going down without a fight!" yelled Sakura as she ran to Temari.

Temari used her fan to block the kick that Sakura had delivered, and through her away with a great force. Sakura slammed into the ground a few feet away, groaning in pain.

" Tch, useless. I can't believe you got this far in the tournament. I shall end this quick. **Sickle Weasel Technique!** " yelled Temari sent a wind cyclone towards Sakura's downed form.

Sakura quickly got back up and used a defensive technique.

" **Doton: Mud Wall.** " She said and made a wall of earth, protecting her from the wind.

" Hiding won't do you any good!" said Temari, blasting wind towards Sakura behind the wall.

 _How can I get in close? If I run towards her, she will just blast me with wind, something that I'm all to familiar with…_. Thought Sakura, thinking of Naruto training them..

Her thinking about that made her get an idea and started making hand signs.

A couple minutes of hiding, Temari got fed up.

" That's it, I'm coming for you now!" she said and ran up to the wall that Sakura was hiding behind.

Sakura's voice was heard around the wall.

" **Doton: Mud Walls!"** she yelled and walls were made and surrounding Temari on the inside.

" What are you planning?" said Temari as she readied her fan to attack.

Sakura then appeared from the wall that was facing Temari's back and threw some kunai with explosive notes on them and went back behind the wall.

Temari, quickly sensing something behind her, turned around and blew the kunai away. The kunai exploded from the contact of the wind a created a smoke cloud.

Temari looked around, trying to see where Sakura would appear from, but never noticed the ground breaking up beneath her.

Sakura appeared right underneath Temari and grabbed her ankles.

" What are you doi-" Temari couldn't finish her statement as she fell to the ground, not being able to feel her feet.

" Heh, got you now." Said Sakura with a smirk as she got out the ground, showing her hands were covered in her chakra.

" Damn it, you used your **Chakra Scalpels** to mess with my nerves, didn't you." She said with a snarl.

"Yup, now surrender." Said Sakura as she pointed her glowing hands at Temari's face.

Temari just smirked and leaned back, moving her arms and blasted Sakura right in the chest with her fan, blasting her back towards her walls.

Temari then opened her fan and yelled " **Fuuton: Wing Cutter Technique!"** and blades of wind cut down Sakura's mud walls.

" Now you can't hide behind those meddlesome walls you made." She said with a smirk. Sakura got up from the ground, still shaking from the blow she toke.

" You can't have as much chakra since you made that many walls, and seeing you took that blow head on means your on your last legs." Said Temari from the ground.

Sakura just looked at her with a pained smile. " You say I'm on my last legs, but you can't even stand on your own to feet." Said Sakura, making Temari made.

" Shut up!" yelled Temari. She then saw Sakura coat her hand in a green chakra and put her hand towards her stomach.

" Oh no you don't, **Sickle Weasel Technique!"** she yelled from the ground and blew a cyclone of wind towards Sakura.

Sakura was risen from the ground, to tired to dodge the move, and was sliced up from the attack. When it was over, she fell down to the ground, unconscious.

" Winner, Temari of the Sand!" yelled Genma, as he helped Temari up from the ground and sent her to the medical team.

The medical team left with Temari and Sakura, and Genma called the challengers for the last match of the day.

" Will Menma Uzumaki Namikaze and Shino Aburama come down to the field." Said Genma.

The two proceed to the middle of the field, ready to fight.

" Are you two ready?" asked Genma, getting a nod from the Genin, he continued.

" Round 2, Battle 3! Menma Namikaze Uzumaki and Shino Aburama shall now… Begin!" he yelled and jumped back from the Genin.

" Lets go, Shino!" said a pumped Menma.

" Hmmm, let it be a good match." Said Shino as bugs came from his body and surrounded him.

" Let's start this off what some kunai!" said Menma as he threw some three- pronged kunai towards Shino.

" **Insect Jar Technique**." Said Shino and his insects circled around him, making a protective dome around him. The kunai bounced right off of the dome.

"ARRRGGGGHHH! Not this again!" said Menma, grabbing a handful of hair in anger. " Why does everyone I go up against have some kind of defense!" shouted Menma.

The bugs stopped spinning around Shino and he looked at Menma with an unreadable face.

" Shit, looks like I'm going to have to take a different approach." Said Menma with smirk.

" Yes, unlike Neji, who cuts off chakra, my bugs eats chakra, making me hard opponent. It would be wise to be wary of me." Said Shino. He then sent out his bugs towards Menma, making him go through hand signs.

" **Ration: Electromagnetic Murder!"** yelled Menma and made a wave of electricity towards the approaching bugs.

Shino's bugs had to move away from the electricity that would shock them alive. The bugs went back towards Shino.

" Hah, looks like this may be a stand off." Said Menma with a smirk. " Your bugs can't get close to me and I can't get close to your bugs!"

" Maybe." Said Sino. " But I can still approach you." And he ran up to Menma.

Menma grabbed some kunai to defend against Shino, but when Shino went in to punch, he fell apart in to bugs.

" A clone? Then were is the real-" Menma then felt something push him from behind and he fell into the bugs that made up the insect clone.

" I told you to be wary of me." Said Shino as he watched Menma struggle with his bugs. While they were eating his chakra, Menma vanished in a yellow flash.

Shino looked up to see that Menma appeared to one of the kunai that he threw earlier at Shino.

" Damn bugs." Said Menma as he brushed off the remaining bugs on him.

" Good get away." Said Shino, " But I can still hide myself at the last moment. This Shino your looking at right now is also a clone. The real one is hiding among the trees." Said the clone Shino.

Menma looked at the trees and didn't see Shino, meaning he was well hidden.

" Alright then, looks like I'll just attack there! **Raiton: False Darkness!** " and he sent a lightning shot towards the trees.

While Menma was doing this, the clone Shino ran up to Menma, ready to attack the immoveable Menma.

Menma saw this and could only take the attack that Shino made as he kicked him in his ribs. Menma flew back at the attack, not seeing the clone that attacked him switch with the real Shino that was hiding in the trees, taking the attack that was meant for him.

" You must do more to finish me off. You failed to hit the real Shino in the trees." Lied Shino, not wanting Menma to know the he substituted himself with the actual clone that Menma saw earlier.

" Tch, if you think that's all I got, you've got another thing coming!" Menma yelled and ran up to Shino.

" Why pursue in Taijutsu? I can just plant some of my bugs on you while we fight." Said Shino as he blocked a punch from Menma.

" Cause I got something that cancel out your bugs!" Said Menma as he went in for a kick.

Shino saw as a red aura take over Menma, proving that he was using the Kyuubi's chakra. The bugs that Shino planted on started scream out and flew back towards Shino.

" What is this?" said a surprised Shino as he jumped back from Menma.

" The Kyuubi's chakra is like toxic to anything except for a Jinchuriki, so your bugs won't be able to eat any of my chakra if I have it's chakra surrounding me." Said Menma.

" Hmm, a shield from my bugs, a good defense in deed." Said Shino.

" Yeah, it also is a good offense as well!" said Menma as he disappeared, surprising Shino as he appeared in front of him and punched him dead in his face, making him fly back. Menma appeared underneath him and kicked him in the air.

Shino saw four clones up in the air with him and they all kicked him to the ground. Shino painfully opened his eyes to see Menma with a **Rasengan** in his hands.

" So," he said with a grin, " Did ya like my **Uzu- Namikaze Barrage**? You can still fight or you can surrender now." Said Menma.

" I…. Surrender." said Shino with a pained voice.

" Yes! I did it again!" yelled Menma to the top of his voice.

" Winner! Menma Uzumaki Namikaze!" said Genma, the crowd clapping their hands at the winner.

Dosu, Naruto, and the now healed Temari came down to the middle of the arena to hear the next matches.

" Everyone, please listen in to the next matches! They shall go as followed:

Round 3, Battle 1: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze vs. Temari of the Sand.

Round 3, Battle 2: Menma Uzumaki Namikaze vs. Dosu Kinuta.

" The following matches shall be held tomorrow at noon, so please see us there!" said Genma.

" Uh, excuses me?" said Temari, getting Genma's attention.

" Yeah?" he asked.

" I'd like to surrender. There is no way that I would win my next match, so there is no point in me getting hurt over this match." She said, making Naruto smirk.

" Good call, I may have killed you if we battled. My bloodlust is increasing day by day." He said as he walked off.

" My spot in the finals are guaranteed, so that means you better win." Said Naruto as he walked off, not saying who he was talking to, but everyone knew who he was talking about.

Dosu looked over towards Menma to speak

" You may have won so far, but only by luck. When you fight me, you shall have to pull every card that you have under your sleeve, seeing as we are the only match to happen tomorrow. I shall see you then." Said Dosu as he disappeared in a Shunshin.

Menma just looked at the spot Dosu was once at before also walking off to his home, skipping Genma's announcement of Temari surrendering and Naruto having a spot in the finals.

 **Outside the Stadium**

Naruto was walking with a small pace, not having anywhere to be at the moment. He was to late to dodge when he felt two bodies jump on him.

" You were amazing!" said Yakumo as she hugged on Naruto's left side.

" You have to teach me how to be like you, Naruto-kun!" said Fu on his right side.

Naruto just took a breath of air and used his tails to get the two females off of him. He continued to walk but the two females wouldn't leave him alone.

Yakumo then said something that interested him.

" Naruto-kun, me and Fu have meet the sound ninja that you have also recruited and decided to meet up tonight at my house." Said Yakumo.

" Hmmm, a meeting, huh." Said Naruto. " I guess I could go, seeing as I have nothing to do today." He said, making Yakumo and Fu squeal in delight and latch onto him.

 _Was this how the Uchiha felt when he was in the academy….._ thought Naruto as the trio walked to the Kurama mansion to get ready.

 **Kurama Mansion- Night Time**

"Are you sure that this was the place?" asked Kin, the only female of the sound trio.

" Yeah, I'm positive. That fine girl with the long hair said this was it." Said Zaku.

" FINE! You think she looks good!" yelled a jealous Kin.

" You two stop." Said Dosu, getting their attention. " I have a match tomorrow and you to fighting won't help me get ready for it." He said, making the two shut up.

Dosu knocked on the door a couple of times, and some seconds later, Yakumo answered the door.

" Hey, you made it!" she said and hugged each one of them, Zaku enjoying the hug the most.

" Naruto and Fu are here as well." She said, making the genin tense at the name, Naruto.

" Nar-naruto is here?" said a shaky Kin.

" Yes, is that I problem?" said Naruto as he appeared in the doorway.

" No, no, no! Nothing's wrong with that!" the sound genin said and started laughing awkwardly.

The genin came in the mansion and looked in awe as the inside looked amazing.

" This looks amazing. I've never been somewhere that looked so high quality." Said Kin.

" Thank you, I really do appreciate that." Said Yakumo with a smile.

The genin said hello to Fu that was in the living room being lazy. Everyone gathered together in the living room because Naruto said he had to announce something.

" Alright, as you know, the invasion shall happen the day after tomorrow." He said. " In the midst of the invasion, we shall come together and I shall take you to Wave." Said Naruto.

" Where should we meet up at?" asked Dosu.

" Away from preying eyes. Probably the forest outside of Konoha." Said Naruto.

" We must be careful. Suna and Oto ninja forces shall be positioned outside the walls as well." Said Kin.

" I'll handle them. I won't let anyone know that you all are leaving your villages. You all will disappear, so your villages would think that you were killed in the invasion, which is our cover up." Said Naruto, and everyone else nodding to his plan.

" What about the Uchiha and the pink haired girl?" asked Zaku.

" What about them?" said Naruto.

" Well, it seems that you have gotten really close to them. You even trained them, making them some powerful ninjas as I saw during the tournament. Wouldn't you want to bring them with us?" asked Zaku.

" You make a good point, but it won't work." Said Naruto. " Those two are to loyal to Konoha, so trying to bring them with us won't happen."

" Alright, so when the invasion happens, head directly outside Konoha and wait for you to take us to Wave." Said Fu, repeating Naruto's plan.

" Exactly." Said Naruto.

" We should have a toast!" said Yakumo as she raised her glass of soda.

" A toast? With soda? That's a lame toast." Said Zaku.

" Yeah, but this is the start to our freedom! We should toast to that." Explained Yakumo.

Everyone raised their glasses, except Naruto.

" Come on, Naruto-kun. Join in." said Yakumo.

" What is a toast?" asked Naruto.

" You don't know what a toast is?" Kin said, not believing what she heard.

" Naruto doesn't know to much about things people do, since he was locked up for 2 years with nobody to talk to." Said a sad Yakumo, making Kin feel bad that she said something.

" Naruto-kun," said Fu, " A toast is when a group raise their glasses together when they agree on something. Usually it is done with alcohol, but soda will have to do in this situation."

Naruto then raised his soda with everyone else, and Fu lead them in the toast.

" To Freedom!" she said.

" To Freedom!" everyone else said, except for Naruto, not knowing they were supposed to repeat what Fu said. They all drained their sodas and continued to talk all throughout the night.

Naruto then asked Yakumo if he could stay in one of the guest room, which she said yes to. Naruto then proceeded to go to his room to sleep.

 **Next Day. Inside the Stadium**

" Today we shall hold the battles for Round 3 of the Chunin Exam Finals!" said Genma to the roaring crowd.

" Since Temari of the Sand surrendered her match, this match will determine who shall fight Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!" he said, making most of the crowd yell in disgust of the demon making it to the finals.

Genma then turned to the two genin that were about to fight. " Are you two ready?" he asked, and getting a nod from both, he annouced the start of the fight.

" Round 3, Battle 2! Menma Uzumaki Namikaze vs. Dosu Kinuta shall now begin…. Now!" he yelled and jumped back from the genin.

" This one is going to be easy." Said Menma as he got out one of his three pronged kunai.

" If you think that I am some push over, then you have another thing coming for you." Said Dosu as he raised his sleeves up.

The two started at each other for a while before charging at each other, meeting in the middle of the arena. Dosu caught Menma's hand that had his kunai and Menma caught Dosu's punch with his other hand.

" You won't get far like that." Said Menma, but Dosu ignored him over his technique.

" **Sound Blast**!" yelled Dosu and Menma was blasted back from Dosu.

" Like I care for your arrogant comments about how I fight. I could have ended it there, but I want you to learn that you are still weak." Said Dosu.

" Tch, you'll see. **Raiton: Lightning Beam!"** said Menma as he charged up some electricity and sent a straight beam of lightning towards Dosu.

" Hump, this is nothing. **Resonating Echo Barrier!** " said Dosu and Menma's attack was blocked by an invisible barrier.

" Not this again! Why does it that everyone I face have some kind of impenetrable barrier or shield or something!" yelled a frustrated Menma.

" it is because unlike you, they are prepared for any situation. Like true ninja should be." Said Dosu.

" I'm a better shinobi than you at every aspect at being one!" shouted Menma.

" Not at being quiet, apparently." Said Dosu, getting a few laughs in the crowd.

" Shut up!" said Menma as he ran up to Dosu again. " **Raiton: Twitching Limb Technique**!" and Menma sent electricity to his hands, trying to make Dosu body numb by touching him.

Dosu showed surprisingly good flexibility and dodge every attack that Menma made towards him. When Menma made a lousy move, Dosu took this opportunity to attack.

" **Resonating Echo Drill!"** said Dosu and his Menma in the stomch while sending sound waves towards Menma's ears.

Menma jumped back at the weak punch that Dosu gave him in his mid-section. " What was that supposed to do?" said cocky Menma.

" You'll see." Said Dosu.

" Yeah, well I'll just beat you while I'll wait." He said and ran up to a still Dosu. When he was right in front of Dosu, he fell down to the ground, not being able to keep his balance.

" What's going on?" said a confused Menma as he looked up to Dosu.

" My **Resonating Echo Speaker** enables me to control sound waves with my chakra, and direct them anywhere I want. I sent them to your ear, and to many vibrations can mess with the ears making you lose your balance. Don't worry, you'll be able to get your balance back in a couple hours." Said Dosu as he approached Menma. He was about to strike down Menma, but Menma jumped up and uppercutted Dosu on his chin, making him fly back.

" What! How!" said Dosu.

" It seems that your injury is small, so the Kyuubi's chakra will be able to heal it instantly." Said Menma.

" I see, so that means that my vibrations won't have as much effect as I thought they would." Said Dosu. " But don't think that will determine this battle. After all," Dosu then punched the ground, making a large crater form beneath him, making Menma surprised. " I still have my Taijutsu."

" I won't back down now. I have to meet Naruto at the finals!" yelled Menma.

" You know he plans to kill you, right? You won't win against him." Said Dosu as he readied himself in his Taijutsu stance.

" I know." Said Menma. " He won't listen to words. But maybe he'll listen when we fight! That's why I damn sure won't lose to you." Said Menma as he readied himself also, getting out two of his three-pronged kunai.

" Determined, I like that about you, but it takes more than words to beat me as well!" yelled Dosu as he ran up to Menma, Menma doing the same.

Two clashed in the arena, making shockwaves go throughout the stadium. Menma went in to stab Dosu, but he grabbed Menma's arms and kicked at Menma's mid-section. His eyes widened when he found a golden chain coming from the ground holding his leg down. Menma used his other kunai to slash at Dosu, but Dosu moved his arm and used his **Resonating Echo Speaker** to block the attack.

Menma jumped back a little from Dosu and shouted his next move. **" Raiton: Electrical Discharge Technique!"** and a blue field of lightning surrounded Menma and expanded towards Dosu.

" **Resonating Echo Barrier!"** yelled Dosu and used the sound waves in the area to counter Menma's technique.

The two barriers clashed against each other, making sparks and dust fly everywhere until their was an explosion in between the two genin, making them fly back. Menma hit the stadium wall while Dosu tumbled on the ground and hit his side on one of the trees in the arena.

Menma got from the stadium wall and went through some hand signs.

" **Raiton: Lightning Beam!"** and he shot a beam of lightning towards Dosu, who was just getting up from the ground and when through some hand signs of his own.

 **" Sound Blast!"** and Dosu shot sound waves towards the lightning beam and the two techniques exploded on contact of each other.

Menma looked around in the smoke cloud for Dosu.

 _Where did he go…._. he thought. He turned his head, but didn't see the fist that was right in front of him. Menma was blasted out the cloud of smoke and hit the ground.

" This is for the win!" said Dosu as he was about to punch Menma that was on the ground.

Dosu was about to win with the punch that was now in front of Menma's face, but then he stopped when he saw the look on Menma's face, making him think of what Naruto said to him while they were alone at Yakumo's house.

 _ **Flashback- Yakumo's House**_

Naruto pulled Dosu to the side of the room from everyone else while they were partying and laughing. Dosu didn't know what Naruto was going to say to him, thinking that he did something wrong.

" Dosu." He said with a serious voice, making Dosu tense up." When you battle Menma, I want you to lose." He said making Dosu shocked at his words.

" What? Why?" said an almost mad Dosu, but remembered who he was talking to.

" I want face Menma in the finals. I have a score to settle with him after everything that he has done to me. With all of Konoha watching, it will be the best revenge to kill him in front of everyone, especially my father and mother." Said Naruto.

With a nod of the head, Dosu understood what Naruto said. He wasn't going to rob Naruto of his revenge, because he knew that the fox boy has been through to much in his life and he needed some type of closure.

When Dosu turned around to go back to the group, Naruto said something that made Dosu happy.

" If you and my brother would fight to the death, you would be the winner. I can tell by your chakra levels and the attitude that you care while in battle. You would win." Finished Naruto.

End Flashback

I can't finish him off now. Naruto will finish it in the finals….. thought Dosu, as he watched Menma run through hand signs, taking Dosu's hesitation to his advantage.

" Raiton: Lightning Devourer Technique!" yelled Menma as electricity covered him. He then shot his hands up towards Dosu and sent the electric blast to Dosu, making him take the hit and fly back, his body shaking in pain.

Dosu shakily got up from the ground and looked towards Menma, seeing him and a clone on the other side of the of arena.

" I don't know why you held back," said Menma, " But your gonna regret it now!" he yelled and charged at Dosu, and blue chakra ball in his hands.

" Rasengan!" he yelled and hit Dosu dead in the middle of his stomach. Dosu received the full blast of the attack and flew into the arena wall, unconscious.

" Winner! Menma Uzumaki Namikaze!" yelled Genma. The crowd roared in approval at the performance the Genin gave them.

The medical team picked up Dosu's body and took him to the hospital, while some other medical nins came over to Menma and helped him up.

" Can Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze come down to the field." Said Genma.

Naruto then jumped down from the competitor's box, where he was watching the match between Menma and Dosu, and walked towards Genma. Menma and Naruto were faced towards each other, while Genma was on the side of the brothers.

" Hokage-sama will take it from here." Said Genma. Minato then appeared in front of the two brothers, ready to give his speech.

" Tomorrow!" he yelled, " The final match of the Chunin Exams will finally commence!" and the crowd roared in excitement.

" We have Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze vs. Menma Uzumaki Namikaze, both brothers in the final event! The rules will stay the same as the last battles, and you will have as much time as you need for one of you to win the whole Chunin Exam!" he said.

" The battle shall start at noon tomorrow! Please be early to get good seats for the show!" he yelled and everyone started to leave.

Minato looked happy on the outside, but on the inside he was a wreck. His sons were going to fight, one of them wanted to fight to the death. How could he watch Naruto kill Menma? They only thing he could do was convince Menma to surrender his match so he could live to see another day, but he knew that Menma was to stubborn to do such things. He wants to reach out to his brother, even in a death match.

Minato saw Naruto look at Menma with an evil smirk, before walking off to wherever he went off to. Minato grabbed his other son's shoulder and the two vanished in a yellow flash.

Later that day- Uzumaki Namikaze Estate

The family surrounded the dinner table eating their food, but no talking was going on. Everyone knew what was going to happen tomorrow. Menma and Naruto were to fight, and Naruto has threaten Menma that if he made it to the finals, he would kill him. Hearing that, and then seeing what Naruto could do scared everyone, especially Menma. Being the one that had to fight him, he was scared out of his mind. There was no way that he could win this match, but he would still try, for his brother.

Minato then out down his silverware and looked towards Menma. " Menma, I want you to listen to me." Said Minato, gaining everyone's attention.

" I want you to surrender your battle against Naruto." And then he put his hand up before Menma could shout out and continued. " Naruto is just to strong. His hatred is even stronger, and there is nothing stopping him from killing you. He could do so and he won't be tried for murder because killing is allowed in the arena. If you go in that arena, there is nothing I can do for you." Finished Minato.

Menma thought about what his father said about his match, and he was right. If he was killed, Naruto would get away scot-free. The worst thing was that Naruto was going to try to kill him, so he had to be careful in this match. After he was done thinking, Menma replied to his father.

" I understand what you are saying father, but what if this is the only chance I could get to help Naruto?" he said, which made Minato raise a eyebrow.

" What do you mean, Menma?" he asked.

" So far, all we ever tried to do was convince Naruto with words. I remember you telling me when I was younger that true rivals understand each other with their fist." Said Menma, raising his right hand in the air.

" Yeah, I remember that as well." Said Mito, jumping in the conversation, " But that only works for rivals, Menma-kun, not for prey. Naruto wants to kill you, not reason with you."

" Maybe, but I still have to try. I know we all feel bad about what we did to Naruto, but we can't stop fighting!" he yelled. " He's family! Family is most important in a Uzumaki's life!" hearing that made Kushina's head shoot up.

" Menma-kun," she said, " You are right, but understand this. You are the one going up against him, so you are the one with the final decision. If you do or you don't fight him, I am still proud of you regardless." Said Kushina with a smile on her face.

" Thank you, Kaa-chan. I will try my best tomorrow and see if I can convince Naruto to come back to us with these here!" he said and raised both of his fist, making everyone at he table smile.

" Good luck tomorrow, Menma-kun." Said Mito as she went to hug her older brother. Kushina and Minato also joined in as well, making a perfect scene of a perfect family.

…..yeah right.

Next Day- Chunin Exam Finals

Menma stood in front of Naruto, a smile on his face. He felt good. He was healed properly from his hospital visit yesterday and was ready to go against his older brother, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Menma's spikey hair swayed in the wind as it blew against him, his blue and black jumpsuit ruffling a little as the jacket and pants were baggy looking. Menma was ready to fight.

Naruto stood in front of Menma, a blank look on his face. He was ready to kill this clown that calls himself his brother. Naruto was wearing his same black hoodie on, with his black cargo shorts that were covering his knee caps. He had his hands crossed over his stomach as he looked at Menma. Naruto's nine tails were swaying in the wind in a hypnotic motion. Today was the day that Menma Uzumaki Namikaze will die.

" Hello, everyone!" yelled Minato. " We shall have the last battle of the Chunin Exams Finals. We have Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and Menma Uzumaki Namikaze for the last match of the exams! Are our two competitors ready?" asked Minato.

The rookie 9, Gai's team, the sound trio, the sand siblings, Fu and Yakumo, all of the Chunin, the Jonin, the civilians, rich people from outside of Konoha, the ANBU that were on guard duty during the exams, the clans of Konoha, the secretly hidden Orochimaru and Kabuto, some hidden sound and sand ninjas, everyone watched in anticipation as the two contender's nodded their heads towards Minato, signifying that they were ready to begin.

" Then I, Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage of Konohagakure, say that this match shall now…

…..

…..

…

…

..

.

"BEGIN!"

 **Oh yeah, my cliffhanger gang getting stronger and stonger, ya dig.**

 **The Naruto and Sasuke battle had to be the dopest thing I have ever written before. I just had to make that battle epic.**

 **I'ma need to do yo boy a favor and review**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

 **A homeboy need his playa's support in the effort to make this story.**

 **Any way, I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas, and the new year will be even better for you all**

 **NarutoPlug, sighing out,**

 **Like a real nigga should…..**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ayo, this ya boy, NarutoPlug.**

 **My Editing function on my profile isn't working. When I get to a certain point of editing, my google chrome crashes on me and I can't bold some of my words and stuff like that. That's why the last two chapters I had posted had a lot of grammar mistakes and some of the jutsu and thoughts some of the people have aren't edited right.**

 **Please forgive me, and stick with the story until the end.**

 **Let us continue with the story**

 **The Corrupted Mind**

 **Chapter 13**

" Are you ready, Menma" asked Naruto, putting his claws on.

" Hell ya! Let's do this!" he said and ran up to Naruto, who wasn't even worried about him and was looking at his claws.

Menma went in for a punch, but one of Naruto's tails caught the punch. Menma went for a fury of combos, but were all blocked by Naruto's tails. Naruto wrapped one of his tails around Menma's leg and lifted him upside down.

" So what was this about you trying to make me forgive my family?" asked Naruto.

" Yeah. Words won't reach you, so I'm going to try to use my fist to stop you." Said Menma, still upside down.

" You do understand that you can't win against me? I am to strong. You are just a Genin, and I am one as well, but you are of at least Mid- Chunin level. I am past High- Kage level. There is no one inside this village right now that can beat me So why fight? You hated me only a month ago." Said Naruto.

" Because," said Menma as he gained a solemn look, " Me and everyone else have seen the wrong that we have done to you. We want you back in our family." Said Menma.

Naruto just gained an evil smile as he lifted Menma up and showed him the crowd. " Does it look like they accepted me and ask me for forgiveness? Do they ask for forgiveness for their past mistakes?" said Naruto as Menma watched the crowd glare and yell at Naruto.

" Put the Hokage's son down now, demon!"

" Menma-sama, kill the demon!"

" No one wants you here!

" Go die!"

" How could you call yourself the Hokage's son?!"

Menma just looked on at he villagers, feeling guilt in his heart. He was once one of them, hating Naruto for something he never did, something he never asked for. Naruto then brought Menma down to eye level and looked at him.

" Do you see now I hate them? Why I hate my family? Why I hate you?" said Naruto and he put his claw covered hands on Menma's chest. He then dragged them down on his skin, making Menma yell out in pain.

" ARRRRRGGHHHH!" he yelled and struggled against Naruto's grip on his ankle.

Naruto looked at the blood on his arm and hands and a gilt was seen in his eyes.

 _Finally. I never thought that feeling his blood out of all people… I want more.._ he thought.

Menma substituted himself with a log and appeared on the other side of the arena, the top of his jumpsuit tour up from Naruto's claws.

" Gahhh…. It hurts!" he yelled and put his hands on his stomach. He looked up to Naruto and saw his insane smile on his face, making him scared shitless.

" You don't know how long I wanted to do that. I those battles we would have when the academy teacher would pair us up against each other when your grades weren't at the top. All I could do was dodge so I wouldn't reveal my true power." He said as he started doing hand signs.

" All those times….. All the hatred…. The pain.. This is what it has made in front of you today!" yelled Naruto as red chakra surrounded him. Naruto took off his hoodie and his red shirt he had underneath it and revealed his abs, and something else on Naruto's skin.

" Are those seals?" asked Menma.

" Yes, and they are there for a reason!" yelled Naruto as the red chakra swirled around him. He then stopped his hand signs at a familiar gesture.

" **Yokai Seals! Set One, Release!"** he yelled. Some of the seals faded off his body and yokai exploded from them.

" **Gravity Seals! Set One, Release!"** he yelled and some of the seals came of again.

" **Yokai Seals! Set Two, Release!"** and more yokai shot out of Naruto. The sky started to darken and clouds came over Konoha as lightning shot out from the sky. Menma's eyes widen as the KI that was on the arena, and more specifically him, was insane.

" **Gravity Seals! Set Two, Release!"** and Naruto's body got lighter. His tails started to move around faster as the gravity set on them was lighted.

" Are you ready, Menma? Cause after this, your dead!" said Naruto and concentrated more of his yokai to his last seals on his body.

" **Yokai Seals! Set Three….. RELEASE!** " He yelled and yokai exploded everywhere. Menma was blasted away from the energy blast and had to hid behind on of the trees that was in the arena.

Minato, in the Kage box, looked on as he saw his son let out an explosion of yokai throughout the whole arena. The glass that protected the two Kage's inside the Kage box were all right from the debris, but he wasn't so sure about the people in the stands.

" Hokage-san," said the Kazekage, or the hidden Orochimaru, " That is your boy down there, right?"

" Yes." Was all he said.

" Well why is there yokai coming from him and not actual, human, chakra?" asked Orochimaru.

" Well, I just found out that some years ago, the Kyuubi inside of him changed him into a demon when a…. certain incident happened." Said a guilty Minato.

" That is unexpected. You other son just might die if you don't do anything about this." Said Orochimaru.

" I know, but I can't do anything. Showing favoritism over my son than the other competitors will cause chaos." Said Minato, seeing the smoke clear.

Naruto was seen with a red hue of yokai around him, and his tails swaying dangerously. He showed his teeth to Menma, who was just now getting up. Dirt was all over Menma as he looked onwards towards Naruto.

" It's time, brother!" yelled Naruto as he charged towards Menma.

Menma saw him go for a left punch, but Naruto was to fast for him and hit him across his face, making blood erupt from Menma's mouth.

Naruto wrapped two of his tails around Menma's ankles and lifted him off the ground, just to slam him down again. Naruto slammed Menma again and again into the ground with a sick smile on his face. He then slammed him down for the last time, but this one had so much force behind it that it made a crater around his body.

" Get up. That didn't kill you." Said Naruto. Menma started to crawl out the crater and looked up, but only saw Naruto's foot in his face. He flew back and hit the ground hard.

Naruto appeared right where Menma was and stomped on his back, making Menma scream out.

" Yes, keep up that screaming! Your yells is music to my ears!" yelled Naruto.

Menma was in pain everywhere. The pain that he was going through was indescribable. He spit out another glob of blood when Naruto stomped on his back extra hard. He felt like he was going to be unconscious soon.

" We aren't done yet, brother." Said Naruto. Naruto then flung Menma in the air. He watched as Menma fly high in the sky, before falling back down to the ground.

Naruto used his tails and readied them when Menma got close enough. When he was, Naruto used one of his many tails and punched upwards, making contact with Menma's back. A sick crunch was heard, making everyone in the arena wince at he sound. A shower of blood came from Menma's mouth as the pain racked upon him.

" Oh, don't fall asleep. We have some more fun things to do." Said Naruto. He then threw Menma at the Kage box, his body hitting the window.

Minato stood out of his seat and walked over to the window, seeing Menma's broken and bruised body.

" F-f-f-fat-father." He whispered out. Minato started to shed tears. The sight of his son being in this state was heartbreaking.

A shadow started to appear on the window, until Naruto came on the window, next to Menma. He smiled at Minato with a wicked smile.

" Look at your son, Minato. This will be the last time you saw him alive." Said Naruto as he grabbed Menma's body. He then looked at the Kazekage and smirk.

" Nice to see you again." He mouthed to the Kazekage, making his eyes widen.

 _He knows that I'm Orochimaru! This is bad! What if he tells people about me, ruining the invasion….._ thought a scared Orochimaru.

Naruto descended to the ground with Menma in hand. He threw him to the ground and walked towards him.

" So this is what the great Menma Uzumaki Namikaze is reduced to? Pathetic." Said Naruto. He then put his claws on Menma's arms and raked them downwards, making long gashes on Menma's arms.

"GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled out in pain.

Naruto looked over towards Genma, who was shaking all over at the sight of Naruto looking at him.

" Call the match." Said Naruto.

Genma shook his head and turned to the crowd, " W-w-w-w-w-win-winner…. Naruto U-u-uzumaki Namik-k-aze." Said Genma.

" Good, it's official now. I have beaten you. Now, lets get to the real reason I'm here." Said Naruto. He then slapped Genma away from him, making some people gasp. Naruto then turned to the people in the stands.

" People of Konoha!" he yelled " You all have abused me all of my life. As a child, you glared at me, tortured me, beat me, abandoned me, forsaken me. You all hated me for holding the Kyuubi's soul, and loved on Menma and Mito Uzumaki Namikaze for holding the Kyuubi's chakra. Well I have information that will shock you to the core, and will make you think about what your leader hides from you. The whole Uzumaki Namikaze family is protected with many lies!" he yelled, gaining people's interest.

Minato, hearing this, had to put a stop to this. " ANBU!" he yelled, and 10 ANBU nins came to Minato's command.

" Go down there and stop Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze! Retrieve my other son down there! We must stop him now!" yelled a very scared Minato.

" Yes sir!" they all yelled and vanished to the arena to carry out their orders from their leader.

Naruto saw the ANBU surround him and Menma, but he just smiled and when through some hand signs.

" **Nine tailed Confinement Seal!** " he yelled as red pillars of yokai shot up from the ground, making the ANBU jump back in surprise. The pillars then made shields that extended to each other, making a shield around Menma and Naruto.

" Damn it!" yelled Minato from the Kage box.

" As I was saying!" continued Naruto. " On October 10, twelve years ago, you were told that the Kyuubi's soul was sealed in me and the chakra sealed into my siblings. I am hear to tell you that this is a lie." Said Naruto, making some people gasp.

" I hold both the Kyuubi's soul and 50% of the Kyuubi's chakra. The rest went to my siblings. But here is the question that no one has ever asked, but will wonder when they hear about it." Said Naruto.

" That question you ask?" he said and then laughed to himself before continuing, " That question is, ' Where did the Kyuubi even come from in the beginning? How can a whole village full of ninja's miss out on a whole Biju?" he asked, making people think about the question.

The question itself did make sense. How could they have missed it? Everyone must have just been so focused on the fox itself, they never even thought about where the fox even came from in the first place!

" I have the answer to that as well! It came from our very own, Konoha's Red Death, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze!" he said.

Kushina and Mito were sitting beside each other in the stands. When Naruto said this, all eyes around them looked at them, making them feel very uncomfortable.

" You say that I'm a demon for holding the soul of the Kyuubi, well Kushina has held the full Kyuubi herself when she came to Konoha. The day of my birth she lost control of the Kyuubi and it freed itself. That is the start of everything here! That's how the Kyuubi appeared and attacked Konoha. If I held the Kyuubi soul, then doesn't that make her a demon herself, since she held all of the chakra and the soul of the Kyuubi?" yelled Naruto to the crowd.

People eyes widen when they heard this. One of the people near Kushina, a female Chunin, came up to Kushina.

" Kushina-sama? Is it true?" she asked.

Kushina could only look down and nod her head 'yes' to the people, making them gasp in shock and surprise of the information that was told.

" It can't be."

" How could this be keep secret from us?"

" What else could be hidden from us?"

" The only person that's actually giving us the truth is the demon."

Minato then appeared in front of Kushina in a protective manner.

" People, please! Kushina isn't a demon! She is the good woman that you all know and love." He frantically said.

" But you told us twelve years ago that the boy with the Kyuubi's soul is a demon? Wouldn't that make her a demon as well?" asked the same Chunin.

" No.." said Minato as he looked down towards Naruto, who was smirking at Minato. " I lied to you all that Nauto was a demon so you would focus your hate from the Kyuubi to Naruto. If you were to hate Menma and Mito, the Kyuubi's chakra in them could react to all the negative emotions around it's jailer, making them go berserk." Explained Minato, the guilt in his heart increasing.

" Father," said a wide eyed Mito, " You really did that?"

" Yes, but I did it to protect you and your brother." He said.

" Don't give me that!" Mito yelled. " Because of you, my brother wants to kill me! He hates me! He hates my mother and he hates everyone in this village! If you would of just told everyone the truth, then maybe things could have turned out a different way!" she yelled.

" Maybe," he said, " I was just full of hate when I did it. So many of my ninjas lost their lives to the fox, and so I also believed my own lie and hated Naruto in return." He said and looked at Naruto. " And now my eldest hates me." He said.

He then turned back to the people that where in front of him. " I am telling you now that Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was not born a demon. He was human, just like us all. I just convinced you all that he was to make myself feel better." He said.

" Yes! Yes! Yes!" yelled Naruto, catching people's attention. " Do you all see your mistake now?! I have done nothing to you all, while the Hokage has lied to you this whole time! This is what you made!" he yelled as he pointed to himself. " Now, it is time to suffer the consequences!" he yelled.

He then surprised everyone when red chains came from his back and went into the ground.

" He has the Uzumaki Bloodline!" yelled Kushina as she looked on in amazement.

No one was ready when golden chains wrapped around Mito, the chains coming from underneath her and pulling her into the ground.

" Kaa-chan!" she yelled as she tried to reach for Kushina.

" Mito-chan! I got you!" she said and sent her own chains to Mito, pulling on her, trying to save her from Naruto.

" You can't hold me back, Kushina!" Naruto yelled. Kushina's chains suddenly became slack as Naruto sent yokai into them. Mito was then fully pulled into the ground.

" Mito!" yelled both Minato and Kushina. Mito then came from the ground that was inside the seal. Naruto, Menma, and Mito were all in the same place, with no one able to interrupt Naruto.

 _Are you ready for your gift, Kurama-chan?..._ said Naruto to Kurama in his mind.

 _Naruto-kun, are you really going to…._ Said Kurama as she watched on from Naruto's eyes.

" Get ready you two, for you won't be Jinchuriki for long." Naruto said. Two red chakra claws came from Naruto's stomach and went straight for Menma and Mito.

Mito and the almost dead Menma couldn't move fast enough of the approaching arms, and they went directly to their seals.

" **Anti-Seal Corrosion."** Said Naruto. Menma and Mito began to scream instantly as their seals started to break down.

" Get into that seal! Now!" said Minato to his ANBU.

Naruto looked up to Orochimaru, who was still in the Kage booth and mouthed him these words.

" What are you waiting for? Start the invasion." He said.

Orochimaru instantly got what he was saying and sent the signal to Kabuto, who was masked in the stands as an ANBU guard.

Kabuto started going through hands seals and whispered, " **Temple of Nirvana."**

Feathers started to fall from the sky. People started to get dizzy before falling asleep, the effect of the Genjutsu. The ninjas noticed the Genjutsu placed on them and instantly freed themselves from it. From over the stadium walls were Oto and Suna ninjas, large in numbers. The Konoha ninjas instantly readied their selves to defend their home from the invading ninjas.

" It's an invasion! Get ready for war!" yelled Gai, making some of the inexperienced ninjas scared.

Their was an explosion in the Kage box and Minato went back up to investigate it. When he appeared there, he was surprised to see Orochimaru the Kazekage's robes.

" Orochimaru.." said Minato with distaste in his mouth. " Why should I be surprised."

" Good to see you too, Minato-kun. How's the family?" he asked, making fun of Minato's family situation.

" Shut up! Why invade the Leaf when you know you shall fail!" yelled an aggravated Minato.

" Not this time. I have gotten your village by surprise, and now it will fall!" he said with a smile. Then two of Orochimaru's subordinates came in front of him.

" We shall protect you, Orochimaru-sama!" said Yori Akado and Misumi Tsurugi, the two genin who lost to Sasuke and Kankuro in the preliminaries.

" Ah, you two. How perfect." Said Orochimaru. He then turned behind him and yelled. " Set up the barrier!"

Four ninjas came around the corners of the building they were on and screamed out " **Four Violet Flames Formation!"** and a purple shield came up from the roof, surrounding the sound ninja, sound leader, and the Hokage.

Back down in the stadium, Kushina was fighting her way down to the middle of the arena. She had to get to her children. Naruto was about to kill his younger siblings! She had to do something!

" Get out of my way!" she yelled and pierced four sound and three sand ninjas through their stomachs. She kept running down to the field until she was right in front of it.

" Naruto! Naruto, stop! Please! Don't kill my children!" she screamed out.

Her screams only fell on deaf ears as Naruto continued the extraction process.

" Almost there. This is a tough seal, but just a little while longer and I will absorb Kurama-chan's chakra and re-seal it in me." He said with a wicked smile. Mito and Menma were still howling in pain, encouraging Naruto to keep up what he was doing that caused them this pain.

" Kushina-sensei!" yelled someone behind Kushina. She turned around to see an ANBU with a cat mask on her face.

" Yugao-chan!" she said when she recognized the mask.

" Do you have a way to get in?" she asked.

" No." she said sadly as she put her hands on the seal. " I don't know who Naruto came up with a seal of this level, but this seal can only be opened on the inside. Naruto would have to do it. The only way to open it on the outside is with a strong attack. An attack a human can't do. Only a biju could force their way through here."

" So there is nothing we can do?" said Yugao.

" Sadly, we can't do anything." Said Kushina.

" It's finally time!" yelled Naruto, gaining Kushina and Yugao attention.

" Say goodbye, Menma, Mito!" said Naruto. He then pulled back the red chakra arms that were on Mito and Menma's seals, and they started to come back. In the chakra arms hands was red chakra that was attached to the seals were they were once confined.

" Naruto stop!" Kushina yelled as she watched to chakra getting taken out her to kids.

" Never! It's time to die!" he yelled and yanked at the arms. The arms started going back to Naruto in a fast pace, back to the seal placed on Naruto's stomach, taking the chakra from Menma and Mito. The red chakra line that was connected from Naruto to Mito and Menma was the only thing that was keeping them alive. A few seconds later, the chakra was sucked dry and Naruto took in all of Kurama's chakra.

" **SEAL**!" he yelled and the chakra went inside of Naruto. Menma and Mito hit the ground when the chakra line was gone.

" NNOOOOOOO!" yelled Kushina as the tears were flowing from her eyes.

" I.. I feel so full… So complete!" Naruto yelled.

" I hope you like your gift, Kurama-chan!"

 _Naruto! I love this! It's been years since I had all my power, and you gave it all back to me! I love you, I love you, I love you!_ Kurama yelled from his head, making him smile from her excitement.

"I'm glad you like it so much." He whispered and let down the seal, Kushina and Yugao running towards Menma and Mito.

" Menma! Mito! You have to wake up! Please don't go! I can't have my children die!" wailed Kushina.

Yugao saw the sad scene and looked towards Naruto, a sick grin on his face. It madden her that Naruto was happy at seeing her sensei like this! He would not be forgiven.

" Stand down, Naruto!" said Yugao as she brought out her sword and pointed it at Naruto.

" Sorry, I would kill you now but I have things to do." Said Naruto. Wind started to pick up around him and then his feet started to leave the ground.

" Are you flying?" asked a shocked ANBU as she watched Naruto rise from the ground.

" **Fuuton: Rising Winds,** " he said with a smirk, " It allows me to command the wind around me to push upwards, making me go up with it. Once in the air, I can command the wind to take me anywhere I want, resulting in me flying. It is almost the same thing as gliding, but in gliding you go where the wind takes you, I can command then to go a certain way." Said Naruto. He was now high in the air, Yugoa and Kushina looking up to Naruto.

" I would stick around, but I have somewhere to be now." He said. He then flew out the stadium and into the fighting that was happening outside the stadium's walls.

" Yugao!" yelled Kushina, getting her attention, " You have to help me take these two to the Uzumaki-Namikaze estate."

" Why?" asked Yugao.

" No time to explain, just go!" she yelled as she grabbed Mito, Yugao grabbing Menma, and the two jumped out the stadium.

 **Earlier outside the Stadium**

" Gaara! Are you ok?" yelled Temari, seeing her younger brother grunt in pain and holding his stomach.

" Noo….. The seal.." he wheezed out.

" What's going on with it?" asked a worried Kankuro.

" When the Uzumaki launched out all that yokai, it effected the seal, making Shukaku angry." He said.

" Gah, he can't do anything to benefit this mission. Temari! Kankuro! Your new mission is to take Gaara out of here safely." Said Baki. He got a nod of the two genin, and they grabbed Gaara and left the area.

" I just hope you all can make it." Said Baki as he jumped back into the battle.

 **With Yakumo and Fu**

The two were secretly making their way outside of Konoha and to the point they were supposed to meet Naruto and the sound genin.

" Are you alright, Yakumo-chan?" asked Fu.

" Yeah, lets just keep going." She said. They were close to the exit, but saw sound ninja in front of it.

" Damn it, how are we going to get past them?" said Fu, knowing she couldn't take a lot to Chunin and Jonin.

" I got it." Said Yakumo as she ran up to the ninja.

One of the jonin noticed Yakumo running up to them. " Stop the girl! Get her!" he yelled, and the ninja went into a sprint to Yakumo.

Yakumo ran threw some hand signs and yelled, " **Genjutsu: Flaming Hell!** " and placed the ninja in the Genjutsu. They all started to yell in pain, before their actually bodies caught on fire and burnt into a crisp.

" Let's go, Fu-chan." Said Yakumo with a smile. Fu had her mouth wide open as she looked on at the site of Yakumo killing all of those ninjas.

" Uh…. Alright." She said and the two ran out of Konoha.

 **Outside Konoha- Meeting Point**

Fu and Yakumo made it to the meeting point and saw that Dosu, Kin, and Zaku were already there.

" How did you all get here before us?" said Fu.

" We just walked out before the invasion started. We've been hiding ever since." Said Kin.

" Oh, well all that's left is Naruto." Said Yakumo. They all felt the wind pick up around them, and saw Naruto heading towards them, flying in the wind.

" You know, I'm not even surprised." Said Zaku, everyone else nodding their heads. They were used to Naruto having all these incredible powers.

Naruto landed in front of them and looked at them. " Are you all ready?" he asked. They all nodded their head at his answer.

" Good, everyone grab hold of each other." He said. They all held each others hands and Naruto went through some hand signs.

" **Mass Haraishin."** He said and a red, giant kanji for 'nine' appeared underneath them, glowing.

" I'll see you when I go to Wave." He said. Instantly, the Genin disappeared in a red flash, the sealing array disappearing with them.

" That's that." Said Naruto. " I wonder what I should do now." And then he heard a familiar roar from a certain Jinchuriki. Naruto then smiled.

" I guess Gaara couldn't sit still." He said and flew into the direction he heard the roar at.

 **With Kushina and Yugao**

The two were inside the Uzumaki-Namikaze estate, away from all the battling.

" Why are we here, Kushina-sensei?" Yugao asked again.

" I'm going to save my children." Said Kushina as they set Menma and Mito on the ground.

" What! How" asked Yugao.

" When I was the Jinchuriki for the Kyuubi, I had absorbed some of its chakra. It is only a little bit, but if I seal it into Menma and Mito, then they could survive." She said as she ran through some hand signs.

" **Chakra Transfer Technique** " she said. Red chakra then surrounded her. She put both her hands on the seals on Menma and Mito's stomachs.

" Seal!" she said as she sent the chakra in equal portions to both of her children, the seal taking in the chakra. She then restored the seals, locking the chakra in place.

" There." She said. The two watched as the Mito and Menma started to look healthier and gain regular breathing patterns.

" Good, it worked." Said Kushina as she dropped to the ground, taking a deep breath.

" What will happen when Naruto finds out that his siblings are still alive?" asked Yugao.

" I don't know, but I shall protect them with everything that I have." She said with determination as she held on to her children.

" I shall help you whenever I can, Kushina-sensei." Said Yugao, getting a nod from Kushina.

" Thank you, Yugao-chan." Said Kushina.

 **Earlier in the Stadium**

Sakura ducked her head down as Kakashi and Gai took care of some of the invading ninjas. She sneaked her way around the dead people, making her almost throw up as she made her way towards the downed Shikamaru.

" Shikamaru, wake up." She said as she tried to release him from the Genjutsu, but noticed that it was already gone.

" Shikamaru! Are you trying to play dead!" yelled Sakura to the lazy Nara.

" Yes! I don't want to get caught up in this war! To troublesome…" he said.

Kakashi then appeared in front of the two, killing a Sound Chunin that had his eyes of Shikamaru and Sakura. " Sakura! Shikamaru! Are you two alright?" he asked.

" Yeah." The two said. They looked at the arena and saw bodies everywhere, ninja still fighting on the stands.

" This is crazy." Said Sakura. They all then saw the Sand Siblings jump over the wall, holding on to Gaara.

" I have a mission for you two," said Kakashi with a serious look in his eye, " Go follow those sand Genin. I don't know what their planning, but go make sure they don't cause any trouble."

" Hai!" they said as they jumped over the wall, following the genin.

" Let's hope they don't do anything stupid." He said as he jumped back into the battle.

 **Earlier in the Hospital**

Sasuke was actually having a good day. The medical ninja healed him all day and night, closing the hole he got when facing Naruto, something he really was grateful for. The food they made for him was also very good. The bed felt like heaven to him. It really was like a paradise for Sasuke. No fan girls, no training, none of Sakura's yells, none of Naruto's claws, none of Kakahi's perverse giggles, and no fighting. He felt like he was in heaven.

He then heard an explosion in the village, snapping him out of his nap. He looked out the window to see the village under attack.

" What the fuck…" he said as he looked on. He saw his cloths in a chair, nicely folded up for him to wear again.

He then smiled as he put them on and opened the window, jumping out the hospital. " This place is always a bothersome place." He said.

He was avoiding ninja, when he saw the Sand Siblings jump over the wall, and decided to follow them as well.

 **Present time- in Konoha's forest**

Naruto was flying in the air, getting closer to the area he heard the roar from earlier. When he came upon the air, he saw a sweaty Sasuke, Sakura trapped in some kind of sand….hand, and a trembling Temari hiding within the trees, watching the battle.

" Well this should entertain me for a while." He said and jumped down next to Sasuke.

" Naruto!" he said, surprised he was here.

" I thought you would be in the hospital longer. I was sure that the cut would be fatal." He said as he looked down at Sasuke, holding his stomach with his hand.

" Those medic nin healed me up ever since I came inside that hospital. I still can open up the wound if I get hit there, something I gave been avoiding." He said as he pointed to Gaara….. Or the mutated Gaara that Naruto faced in the Chunin Exams.

" **You**!" yelled the crazed Jinchuriki, " **You shall die today, Uzumaki!"**

" You said that three days ago, idiot." Said Naruto as he looked onwards to Gaara.

" **Today is a new day, Uzumaki! I shall have your head!"** he yelled and ran towards Naruto.

Naruto just looked at Gaara run up to him at high speeds, a look on his face that would have regular ninjas running for the hills. When he was right in front of Naruto and Sasuke, Naruto yelled out to Gaara, " **Fuuton: Up-Hill Current**." And the wind picked up Gaara and shot him up in the air.

" I'll take care of this." Said Naruto as he made two clones that jumped up to the airborne Gaara.

The two clones appeared in front of Gaara, surprising him. " **Fuuton: Wind Pressure!** " they yelled and sent a major wind blast on both sides of Gaara. Gaara made his sand surround him, hardly protecting him from the attack.

Gaara then started to descend back down to the ground, and he looked up to see the two Naruto clones floating in the air.

" Take this, **Sand Shuriken!** " he yelled and sent a mass amount of sand made shurikens towards to two. The clones weaved their way through the murder of shurikens, closing in on Gaara.

Gaara sent his sand covered arms towards the clones, not knowing they could dodge all those shuriken and still made it that close to him. The arms successfully hit the two clones, making him smile, but frowned when the clones exploded right in front of Gaara.

" **Great Clone Explosion."** The real Naruto said as he watched Gaara take the full blast of the attack. He then jumped towards Gaara, ready to face him head on.

Gaara shot down to the ground, the blast's force sent him down with a powerful blow. His sand was blown off of him, making him vulnerable to any attack. Naruto then appeared in front of Gaara and uppercutted the shit out of him.

" **GAAHHH**!" Gaara yelled. Naruto was finished, as he rushed towards Gaara and put his food down on top of Gaara's, holding him in place. Naruto sent to swipes at Gaara, taking off the rest of the sand that was on his arms, and successfully making contact to his flesh. Naruto jumped behind him and coated his hands in yokai.

" **Fox Slash**." He said and cut Gaara's sand tail off, making him yell in pain.

" ARRARRRRRGGGHGHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHHHH! IT HURTS! THIS ISN'T MAKING ME FEEL ALIVE! IT HURTS!" he yelled as he rolled around on the ground.

" Pathetic." Said Naruto as he started to walk toward a shocked Sasuke.

" Nothing can stop you, huh." Said Sasuke.

" Correct. You misssed when I killed Mito and Menma. It was such an event." He said with a sick grin, making Sasuke shudder.

" So you finally did it. Does it make you feel any better." Said Sasuke with a glare.

" Yes. I don't know who said that revenge is bad for you, because it is a lie. They were only two of the many people I wish to kill. I shall kill them all in the near future." He said.

The both turned to Gaara as they saw him get from the ground, a pained look on his face as he glared at Naruto.

" You think this is over," he said as sand covered all over him, " You are mistaken, it has only begin!" he yelled as the sand started to grow and grow into a mass of sand. Black curse marks appeared on the sand beast. The sand grew limbs and a long tail. It opened eyes to show a yellow shuriken like eye. Gaara appeared on the beast forehead.

" Face the real power of the sand spirit. **Playing Possum Technique!** " he said and fell asleep, making the beast wake up to the world around them.

" **FREEEE! FINALLY FREE! OH IT'S SO GOOD TO BE OUT!"** yelled the One-tailed Racoon, Shukaku.

Naruto flew in the air, and stopped a distance away from Shukaku, making him visible to him.

" **HMMMMM, I ALREADY SEE SOME ONE I WISH TO KILL! WHAT A GOOD DAY IT IS**!" Yelled Shukaku. He then noticed Naruto's nine tails, and a image of a fox appear behind Naruto.

" **OOOOOHHHHHH! I SEE. YOUR KURAMA'S LITTLE BITCH! I SWEAR PEOPLE SAY THAT I'M THE INANE ONE, BUT THAT BITCH IS JUST FUCKING CRAZY**!" Yelled the sand spirit, laughing at his own joke.

Naruto, hearing what Shukaku said, gained a deadly look in his eyes as he tails started to rise up in response to Naruto's anger.

" Did you just call Kurama-chan a bitch…" He said with a look that promised pain to Shukaku.

" **YEAH, I DID! WHAT YA GONNA DO ABOUT IT, LITTLE BOY!** " Laughed out Shukaku.

Naruto released a **KI** towards Shukaku, catching his attention, and then turned serious to Naruto.

" **THIS KI ISN'T REGULAR FOR A HUMAN." He concluded. " YOUR NO HUMAN ARE YOU BOY? DID THAT FOX BITCH TURN YOU INTO A DEMON? SHE MUST HAVE TAKEN A LIKING TO YOU. SHE WAS ALWAYS TALKING ABOUT FINDING A MATE SHOULD COULD BE WITH, BUT NEVER COULD FIND ONE THAT MEET HER STANDARDS. I GUESS SHE MADE YOU INTO A DEMON TO SATISTY HER, HUH? HOW PATHEIC.** " Said Shukaku.

Red chakra surrounded Naruto and covered his tails. The wind started to pick up around him as his anger increased to higher levels.

" You shall die a painfully death." Said Naruto.

" **I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY TO KILL ME, BOY**! **FUUTON: WIND BULLETS!"** Shukaku yelled and spit out large bullets of wind towards Naruto.

Naruto flew towards the bullets, putting his claws in front of him and started to spin. The red chakra surrounding him making him look like a red missile in the air.

" **Spinning Fox Slash!"** he yelled out and drilled through Shukaku's attack, heading straight for him.

Shukaku ducked down, avoiding the spinning Naruto and sent some more wind bullets towards Naruto from behind.

Naruto went up in the air and dispelled his attack, the bullets heading straight for him. " **Tamed Winds!** " he said and cut right through the wind bullets of destruction.

" **THIS IS GETTING FUN, UZUMAKI! LETS SEE IF YOU CAN STOP THIS! PIERCING SAND SPIKES!** " Shukaku yelled out and giant spikes of sand came from the ground, heading Naruto way.

Naruto flew towards Shukaku, dodging the rising giant spikes of sand that tried to pierce themselves into Naruto. Naruto dodge to the right and then left as the spikes came from the ground. A clone appeared right beside Naruto and started to circle around his hand with his own, making a growing blue ball.

When they were finished, Naruto had a successful shuriken made from wind in his hands as he was closing into Shukaku.

" **Fuuton: Rasen-Shuriken**!" he yelled and smashed the attack right on Shukaku's face, making him scream in pain.

" **GAAAAHHH! DAMN IT THAT HURT!"** He yelled and sent his tail towards Naruto, successfully hitting Naruto sending him flying.

Naruto was flying towards the ground before he stopped himself and flew back in the air. He produced a mass amount of clones that surrounded Shukaku on all sides.

" You shall pay for that. " said Naruto. The clones made large Rasengans in their hands, ready to strike down the sand beast.

They all rushed towards Shukaku at once, blasting Shukaku with their technique. " **Massive Odama Rasengan Barrage!** " clones yelled out as they attacked Shukaku. The force of the attack blew trees away and made the wind blast out in all directions at tremendous speeds.

 **In Konoha**

The leaf ninjas were on the winning side of the battle. Their trained forces pushed back the Suna and Oto ninjas. They were all in the mist of battle, but then heard a major blast from outside of Konoha. The wind came next and blasted some of the unsuspecting people back.

" What was that?" asked one of the leaf ninja.

A Hyuga used their dojutsu and looked towards the direction of the wind blast. What he Hyuga said shocked everyone.

" It's the demon! He is fighting some large sand beast! It looks like he is protecting the village!" he shouted.

People started to abandon their battles and jumped on rooftops, seeing Naruto fight Shukaku.

" Hey, it is the demon." Another said.

" That's Shukaku! The One-tailed Racoon! How could that boy be fighting a biju!" yelled a Suna ninja.

The ninja watched on as the battle between Naruto and Shukaku continue.

 **With Naruto and Shukaku**

Naruto looked on at his work as he saw Shukaku recovering from the last attack.

" **DAMN IT BOY! HOW DID YOU DO THAT**!" yelled the aggravated sand beast.

" I told you, you shall die. I show no mercy to my pry." Said Naruto with his hands crossed.

" **AWWWWW SHUT THE FUCK UP! SAND SHOWER**!" Yelled Shukaku and sent large amounts of sand towards Naruto.

Naruto dodged left and right, the sand flying towards him trying to shoot him down. Naruto was dodging expertly as the sand rushed towards him, but he circled around the sand while flying towards Shukaku. Naruto then started to concentrate and focus his yokai to his hands, a red hue surrounding him as well as he rushed towards Shukaku.

" **YOU WON'T MAKE IT KID! I'M TO STRONG! MY DEFENSE SHALL SHAKE YOU!"** he yelled and made a shield of sand in front of Naruto.

Naruto started spinning again as the red chakra surrounded him. Naruto went straight towards the wall that Shukaku made and forced more yokai out of him.

" Spinning Fox Slash!" he yelled and attacked the wall, drilling in the center of it. Naruto slow started to make his way through the wall. He sped up and broke through sand wall, shocking Shukaku.

" **WHAT! IMPOSSIBLE!"** Yelled Shukaku as he put up his arm to block Naruto. Naruto made contact with his arm and sliced through it like it was nothing.

" **GAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SHIT, SHIT SHIT, SHIT! FUCK THAT SHIT HURT!"** Yelled the sand spirit in pain.

Naruto appeared behind Shukaku in the air, panting a little as he watched the sand spirit recover.

" This battle is actually making me tired. But I am holding my own against a biju. I am getting stronger." Said Naruto to himself.

Shukaku turned his body towards Naruto who readied himself for Shukaku's next attack.

" **BOY** ," Said Shukaku, his arm finally repaired, " **I SEE WHY THE BITCH CHOOSE YOU TO BE HER MATE, YOU ARE VERY STRONG, I MUST GIVE YOU THAT.** " Said the sand spirit, shocking Naruto at his words.

" **BUT THAT DOESN'T MAKE ME AND YOU GOOD! YOU JUST SLICED OFF MY ARM! WHAT TYPE OF SICK SHIT IS THAT! FOR THAT YOU SHALL NOW DIE**." He said and opened his mouth and started to gather his charka for his final attack.

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the stance Shukaku was in and a black ball appeared in front of his mouth.

 _Damn it, that the Biju Bomb…_ thought Naruto. _If I am going to beat that thing then I'm going to have to go all out._

 _That's right Naruto, said Kurama from his mind, catching his attention. This is your greatest battle that you have ever had right now. Prove yourself to me that you are stronger than that disrespectful dirty ass raccoon_! Yelled Kurama, motivating Naruto to fight.

With a nod of his head, determination in his eyes, he started to gather his own chakra in front of him. His tails curled around him and all pointed towards that small flame that was in front of Naruto. Naruto stretched his arms in front of him, concentrating on the small flame that he would use against Shukaku.

" **GET READY, NARUTO UZUMAKI! FOR THIS SHALL BE THE LAST ATTACK I SHALL USE BECAUSE IT SHALL DESTROY YOU AND THAT BITCH THAT YOU HOLD INSIDE OF YOU!"** Said Shukaku as he ate the black ball.

Naruto shot up in the air, still holding the small flame in front of him. When he stopped, he was way in the sky, Shukaku the only thing that he could point out from his height.

" This is it. I shall win this battle. He won't stop me for anything in the world. The weakest Biju won't beat me, I'm damn sure that won't happen." He said as the flame started to get bigger and bigger until Naruto had to move it on top of his head.

The flame turned into a ball and his tails circled around the ball, sending yokai into the flame. The sky turned a red color and the clouds evaporated as the heat from the flame was to great for them. Naruto stated panting a little, the fire held over him was very hard to keep compressed.

" This is the result when putting fire chakra into a **Rasengan** and with my kitsune abilities." Said Naruto and the ball of flames took on the head of a fox.

" It's time for you to die." Said Naruto as he readied his attack.

" **DIE BOY! BIJU BOMB**!" Yelled Shukaku as his attack shoot in the air to Naruto.

" **Kitsune Secret Art** ," said Naruto in a calm voice, " **Katon: Flaming Purgatory**!" and threw the flaming fox head down to Shukaku.

The two techniques closed in on each other and exploded on contact. The blast looked like an the biggest fireworks display. The wind was blowing at speeds that ripped up everything in sight. Flames started coming down and raining onto the forest below, only to be put out by the strong winds. The two techniques clashed for a while, but then the Biju Bomb faded away as it also couldn't handle the heat that was forced upon it. The flaming fox head rushed straight down to Shukaku, not believing what he was seeing.

" **NOT..POSSIBLE….**." Shukaku as he made a large sand shield to block the attack, but was broken through easily as the fox head hit Shukaku, making an inferno of flames cover him.

Shukaku's yells were drowned out by the sound of the attack. The ground shook and it sound like an atomic bomb hitting the ground. Everyone in Konoha watched the glimpse of hell in front of them with fear and awe. The whole area was flooded with fire that consumed everything.

Naruto watched the sight with glee. He had finally done it. He defeated a biju. There was no surviving that attack. It was total hell in the single point underneath him.

When the smoke and fire cleared, it showed Shukaku, burnt everywhere his body. He wasn't moving and it didn't seem like he was breathing at all. Naruto started descend in the air head first, feeling the wind against him.

Naruto's eyes widen when he saw Shukaku look up to him and smirk, before crumbling down into sand. Gaara was in the middle of it all. When all the sand around Gaara fell to the ground, so did Gaara. He was barely awake and couldn't move. He was utterly defeated. His biju was defeated by Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. He was headed to the ground head first, ready to die, but was surprised when something caught him and brought him to the ground safely.

Sasuke put Gaara on the ground safely, Sakura right beside him. He had freed her earlier and she woke up. The two watched the battle between Naruto and Shukaku without words. They had to run away when it started raining fire.

Temari and Kankuro appeared beside Gaara in a defensive matter, ready to defend their younger brother.

" Calm yourselves," said Sasuke to the siblings, " We aren't going to attack." Making them loosen their stances.

" Temari, Kankuro, stand down. I quit" said Gaara in a low voice. They heard some branches snap above them and then Nauto landed in front of them.

Temari and Kankuro began to shake in fear at the sight of Naruto. This is the boy that defeated a biju. The monster of their nightmares. Of course they were scared.

Naruto looked over to Sasuke and Sakura, seeing they were ok he looked onwards to the shaking sand siblings, the sight almost making him laugh.

" Heh, calm yourselves, like the Uchiha said. I have no reason to fight anymore. I am surprisingly tired, so you are free to go." Said Naruto. They nodded and grabbed Gaara and left the area.

" Time to go back." Said Naruto as he started to walk back to Konoha.

" Naruto-kun." Said Sakura, gaining his attention.

" Hmmmm?" he asked.

" Thank you for saving us from the beast." Said Sakura.

" Oh that. You are welcome. I just wanted to fight my boredom, and it worked. Back to the cell for me. I going to sleep." He said and continued walking.

" What cell?" asked Sakura.

" Well, the one I live in of course." He said and Sakura remembered he told them that he slept in a cell.

" Ugh, today has been quiet the day." Said Naruto as he put his hands behind his head and slouched in his walking stance, Sasuke and Sakura following behind closely.

Naruto then snapped his head upwards, " Shit, I total forgot about him." He said.

" Who?" asked Sakura, but wasn't answered as he disappeared in a red flash.

 **In the Stadium**

Naruto appeared at one of the seals he placed in the arena, and looked around, not seeing Menma and Mito's bodies.

" Eh, its not what I came here for." He said as he jumped towards the seal that Orochimaru and Minato were in.

The ANBU that were on the outside of the seal suddenly tensed up when Naruto appeared before them. They all took out their swords, shaking, scared of Naruto.

" S-s-sto-stop right th-h-ere." Said the leader ANBU, his whole body shaking at being close to Naruto.

Naruto just ignored them and walked to the seal, seeing the purple dome that interested him so.

" Hmmm, interesting. This is a strong seal." He said to himself.

" It's no use, nobody can get inside." Said one of the braver ANBU, but they all opened their eyes wide and their masks fell to the ground when they saw Naruto simply walk into the seal.

" You all are weak." He said and walked into the battle of Kage.

With Minato and Orochimaru

Minato was breathing heavily. This battle between the first two Hokage was taking a toll on him. Orochimaru used his **Edo Tensei** on his two subordinates and revived the late Kages. The two stopped their battles as well and saw Naruto's fight, but went right back into the battle after the light show was over.

" Hm,hm hmmmm, it seems that you are on your last legs, Minato-kun." Said a smirking Orochimaru.

" Shut up, I can still fight." He said with a huff.

" We'll see." He said and was about to launch the two Kage at him again, but the sound of sandals hitting the roof top stopped the both of them and they turned their heads to the sound.

They both saw Naruto approach them, his hands behind his head as he walked in the middle of the battle.

" Naruto? How are you here?" asked the Hokage, but received no answer as Naruto looked straight at Orochimaru.

" Leave now and you live." Was all Naruto said.

" You must be kidding, I have two of the most powerful ninjas right here under my control, why should I leave wh-" he couldn't continue as he felt something is his stomach. He looked down to see Naruto with his hand inside his stomach, blood pouring out of his mid section.

Naruto then started to send his yokai into Orochimaru, placing him under his Genjutsu.

" Release your technique." Was all he said. The hypnotized Orochimaru as he went though some hand signs, the last being 'release' and the two Kage went back into their coffins.

When Naruto saw this, he pulled his hand out of Orochimaru, making Orochimaru come back to his senses.

" GAAHH!" he yelled and jumped back from Naruto, putting his hands on the wound on his stomach. "What did you do to me!?" he yelled out to Naruto.

" I put you under a Genjutsu and told you to release your jutsu, which you did. Now that you don't have your undead soldiers, leave." Said Naruto again with a glare.

Orochimaru, even though it pained him to admit this, he had to run. With a fatal wound, yokai fucking up his chakra control, and Naruto in front of him, he had to run.

" Bring the seal down!" he yelled out. The seal instantly came down and the Sound Four came to Orochimaru's aid.

" Orochimaru-sama, what happened!?" they all asked.

" Don't worry about, just get me out of here." He said. The Sound Four saw Naruto's bloody right arm, and asked no further questions as they grabbed Orochimaru and fled the scene.

" Thank you, Naruto-kun. You really helped me." Said Minato as he walked towards Naruto, trying to put his hand on his shoulder, only to get slapped away hard by one of Naruto's tails.

" I didn't do it for you." Said Naruto. He then gave Minato a sick grin as he looked towards Minato, " Plus, don't you want to go see your dead children's bodies?" he asked.

Minato's eyes widen when he heard those words. " You.. killed Mito and Menma?" he asked as tears started to go down his eyes.

" Very much so." Naruto replied with a sick grin as he saw Minato's face.

" You….. You MONSTER!" yelled Minato as he rushed at Naruto with a Rasengan in his hand. Naruto just watched as Minato ran up to him, trying to hit Naruto. Naruto grabbed Minato's wrist, stopping Minato.

Naruto used his index finger and stuck it at the Rasengan, popping it. Minato just stared at Naruto with sad eyes of father losing his children.

" How could you do this." He said.

" Because I hate them. I told you that I was going to kill them. You had a month to prepare for this, so stop crying." Said Naruto as he threw Minato aside.

" I'll see you later, Hokage." Said Naruto with an insane smile as he disappeared in a red flash.

 **Inside Naruto's cell**

Naruto yawned as he looked around his cell, seeing as that is was the way that he left it.

" Ahhhhhhhh, home sweet home." He said as he laid down on the metal slab that was his bed. He put on his shackles on his wrist and activated the seal on them, not that it did anything since he ate through the seal with his yokai a month ago. He fluffed up his pillow and fell asleep, a smile on his face.

 **Days later…**

Konoha had sustained a small amount of damage from the invasion. Repairs on houses and buildings started when everything calmed down in the village.

The talk of the whole village was the Hokage and his family. The Hokage had lied to the village for a while now, and now that they knew truth of if all made them question their loyalty to the blonde haired Hokage. Should they revolt against him for lying about his family for this long? How should they feel about Kushina and their children. These questions weren't the only ones, though.

People went into heated debates about Naruto. Some felt bad about what they did to Naruto as a child. In fact, a majority felt bad about the abuse Naruto went through as a child, now knowing that Naruto was human all that time when he was kid. But the people discriminated Naruto because he was a demon now and they all feared his power. They all saw Naruto fight the Biju down and win with minimal damage down to himself. No man should be that powerful, especially a crazed, insane, troubled child.

Some of the people, and this is a small amount of people, would actually come to the Uzumaki-Namikaze Estate and asked they could see Naruto and asked for forgiveness. Minato wouldn't let them see him though, saying ' he might kill you if you go down there with him.'

Speaking of the Namikaze family, Mito and Menma were alive and well after the extraction that happened a couple days ago. They stayed in the hospital, Minato and Kushina making sure they wouldn't run into Naruto. Minato cried tears of happiness that his children were actually alive, and made sure to protect them better from Naruto, just incase in Naruto caught wind of the two still being alive.

Minato was currently present in a council meeting. The discussion? Naruto. The civilians and ninja were scared of Naruto. Hearing that he could break out the seals that once held him down made everyone in the council room pee their pants.

The council held the village elders, clan heads, and civilians that held important business to Konoha's profit. Minato and Kushina sat next to each other, witnessing the people scream out in panic about the demon going to kill them all. Minato had enough of this and slammed his hand down.

" Enough! All this screaming won't get us anywhere!" he yelled, the usually cool headed Minato madder than ever. His anger made everyone stop and calm down.

" Now," he said, " We must discuss what to do with one Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I agree with you when you all say that he is to powerful that he can be kept free, but any attempts to assassinate him won't work, after all, he can just kill them with a blast of his KI." Said Minato, looking at the civilian council when he said this, knowing that this was their only plan to rid of Naruto.

" Does anyone have any ideas to make sure that we can contain him?" asked Minato to the people of the council, him being as desperate as anyone else in the room.

" Maybe we could come to terms with the young one." Said Inochi, leader of the Yamanaka clan.

" Hmmmm, please go on, Yamanaka-san." Said Minato.

" Well, what if we just please to Naruto's better nature? He must want something, and if we give this to him, then maybe we could ask him to leave the village alone." Said Inochi, getting a few nods of heads from some of the council people.

" I have something else to ask." Said Danzo, surprising the council, seeing that Danzo was talking. He was usually quiet in these meetings.

" You have the floor, Danzo." Said Minato.

" We hardly know of anything of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. If we wish to come to terms with him, then we must understand and get to know Naruto." He said.

" What are you supposing?" asked Minato.

" We hold a meeting, bring Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze here, and get to know how he thinks. See how he feels about the village, what is his plans for it. We need to know more about him." Said Danzo, people agreeing with his idea.

" We should also bring in his team, which includes Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno. They must know somethings about Naruto, especially Sakura and Sasuke." Said Shikaku, leader of the Nara clan.

" Understood. This meeting shall be held in two days. Tell Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kakashi Hatake to be here at noon. We shall inform Naruto of the meeting the day of, seeing that all he is doing is laying around in his cell." Said Minato.

Everyone agreed to the plan, meeting in two days. It was the only way to learn how they could save their village, their home.

 **Two days later…..**

Naruto was doing one of his favorite activities. Sleeping.

Naruto was actually a very lazy person. He just moved around a lot so no one would know that Naruto took lounging about seriously.

His team hasn't received a mission in a while, making him happy. He told Sasuke and Sakura they wouldn't be a team, and this was the reason why. He really did enjoy his off time.

While Naruto was sleeping, Minato and Kushina opened his door to get him ready for the meeting. They wanted everything to go smoothly and so far everything has. Naruto still hasn't found out that Menma and Mito were still alive, and everyone was at the council room, waiting for Kushina, Minato, and Naruto arrive.

The couple walked up to Naruto to see him drooling on his pillow, a smile on his face. The two watched Naruto for a while. They never seen Naruto smile like that. He was always glaring or had a blank face. Or, when riled up, have that insane smile on his face, that scared everyone. They stood there for a while before Kushina shook Naruto lightly.

" Naruto-chan, it's time to wake up"

"ZZZZZZzZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ."

" Naruto, wakie, wakie"

" ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ *snort*ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"

" Come on Naruto, we have to go."

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ-hmmmm Kurama-chan- *snort* ZZZZZZZZZZZ

" WAKE THE HELL UP!"

Naruto's vault door closed shut, scaring the shit out of Kushina and Minato. They turned to see Naruto open his eyes wide, flashing a dangerous red.

" Why are you two here?" he demanded to know.

" We….. uh… Minato-kun will tell you." Said Kushina as he hide behind Minato.

" Uhhh.. yeah son….. we have to take you to the council meeting that's about to start." He said.

Naruto just glared at the man and women that dared to wake him from his sleep.

" Let me shower." Was all he said as he headed towards his small bathroom, his chains rattling while he walked.

" I can take those off of you, Naruto." Minato said but all he got was a glare in return as he went into his bathroom.

Naruto made sure to take an extra long shower, ticking Minato and Kushina off. He dried off and put on his hoodie and cargo pants. Kushina and Minato saw the scars that were on Naruto's body and it made them feel even worse.

The group made their way to the council room, walking out in public, gaining a lot of attention.

" Look at them."

" The Hokage and his wife with their son. I bet this just an act to think that they are getting along."

" They should kill it while he isn't watching."

" The demon is going to kill us sooner or later."

" Damn, Kushina-sama has a fat ass."

" The demon doesn't look worried at all."

" We should ask for forgiveness and get on Naruto-sama's good side."

" Do you think that would work?"

" We should at least try."

" That ass, tho."

The comments kept going and the family heard it all, Kushina publically beating a man that kept talking about her ass.

The group finally made it to the council room, Naruto smiled to himself.

" This should be fun"

 **AAAWWWWWWWW YEEEAAAHHhh this is where shit starts to hit the fan people, hope you enjoyed.**

 **Took me a little bit to make this chapter, I wanted to make it deep and suspenseful, that and it is the holidays, so I was sure to give you a long chapter.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE STORY!**

 **I really working hard right now, my fingers hurt real bad right now, so don't let all my reviews be flames.**

 **I really am getting a lot of flames from Guest, I don't know we they are the main ones giving out the flames, but who cares. I still get pussy you bitch ass niggas.**

 **Anyway, tell me how you all think about the Naruto and Shukaku battle. I want my battles to be more epic so please tell me how, close mouths don't get feed yall.**

 **Anyway, that's it for me.**

 **NarutoPlug, signing out**

 **Like a real nigga should…..**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ayo, this ya boy, NarutoPlug. The story so far is dope then a mud. I appreciate the love my playa's showing me, yawl the real MVP's.**

 **But yeah, the Council Meeting is now in secession.**

 **The Corrupted Mind**

 **Chapter 14**

Naruto, Kushina and Minato entered through the double doors to walk into the council room. Everyone important in Konoha was there, and everyone in the room was sweating bullets at the sight of Naruto.

Naruto looked around and was surprised to see Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura at the meeting as well. The three were behind a simple chair, but it was in the middle of room so everyone would be able to see him at all times.

Minato and Kushina escorted him to his seat, and then the two took their own seats with the council, right in front of Naruto.

" Alright, this council meeting is now officially in secession." Said Minato as he stared at Naruto. " Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, do you know why you were called." He said in straight Hokage mode.

" I don't know, maybe to talk about the lies that you told the village all my life?" he said with a smirk, making everyone look at the Hokage, still mad that he lied to them for so long.

" Y-yes, we shall talk about that and then some. What everyone wants to know now is one simple thing. What is it that you want?" said Minato.

" What is it that I want?" said Naruto as he put a finger on his chin in a fake thought full position. He then looked back at Minato with a cold smile. " Well, I want Konoha destroyed."

Everyone gulped when they heard this, knowing that it would be incredibly hard to defeat Naruto if he wanted to destroy their home.

" Yes, well the people of the council wish to avoid that as much as possible, seeing as we do live here." Said Minato, " Can we offer you something that will make you change your mind about you previous choice?"

" No. Konoha has done me wrong, so I shall be the one burning it to ashes." Said Naruto.

" You can't do that!" yelled on of the civilian council members, " You are in no position to make such a stupid action."

" Actually I am," said Naruto, surprising the man, " Konoha has weakened since the invasion, still in a state of recovery. If I were to strike now, nothing would stop me, even your leader would die at the hands of my power."

" Please listen, Naruto-san." Said Inochi, " We wish to know more about you to think of something to offer you to stop your plan of attack."

" What do you wish to know, I am done being silent." Said Naruto, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. Naruto's tails were swaying in the air, sometimes brushing against Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura.

" The beginning. From the day you started to hate Konoha to now. How you got so strong, your relationship with your team, your family, everything." Said Inochi.

" Well now, I can say for myself that we will be here for a while." Said Naruto. He then started running through hand signs, scaring a few people.

" **Nine tailed Confinement Seal.** " Whispered Naruto and the whole room glowed red.

" If we are to talk, then nobody is leaving this room until I am satisfied with what has happened here." He said with an evil smirk.

" This is outrageous!" yelled the same man from earlier. " This demon doesn't deserve to live!"

" The next person to yell out something I don't want to hear shall die." Said Naruto without looking at the man.

" Hokage-sama! Call your ANBU to kill this demon! With all the high-leveled ninja here, it should be easy to-" the man couldn't finish his statement as his head fell from his shoulders.

" One down." Whispered Naruto as he looked Minato dead in the eyes.

The council went into panic as they saw the head role around on the floor.

" OH MY GOD!" yelled on of the council members.

ANBU appeared in front of Naruto with their swords drawn.

" You are under arrest for-"

" STOP!"

Everyone looked towards Minato as he had his arms crossed as he sternly looked at Naruto.

" ANBU, stand down." He said.

" But sir, this demon has-"

" I said STAND DOWN! NOW!" yelled an angry Minato.

Hesitantly, the ANBU put their swords down and backed away from Naruto.

" If anyone were to make an action against Naruto, he would kill you easily. Don't be like that man who's head is now off his shoulders. We are at Naruto's mercy. With no way of escape, we can only cooperate with what he says." Said Minato with gritted teeth. The council meeting just started and Naruto already had the edge on them.

" Good call." Said Naruto with a smirk.

" Anyway, my story starts way, way back a good six years ago. I was cornered by a mob of people and beaten within an inch of my life. I truly might of died that day, some of my abusers in this room right now." Said Naruto as he looked at Mebuki, Sakura's mother.

" When I fell unconscious, I met Kurama, or the Kyuubi, and she turned me into a half demon and I killed all those people. That was the night that changed it all." He said as people started to get interested.

" While I was locked up, Kurama-chan took care of me. She trained me, helped me…. Set me straight." He said.

" What do you mean by that?" said Shikaku.

" Well, Kurama-chan started to get obsessed with me, and started to do things to a little boy that shouldn't be done. Rape, torture, anything you can think of she did. She wanted me to be loyal to her and only her. I was a fool for a long time and denied her love, but now I have accepted her and has given her everything I own. Including my mind, body, and soul." He said, creeping a few people out.

" A month ago you said you hated her!" yelled Sasuke to Naruto, people surprised at his outburst. " You said that she discussed you and that you wish you could break away from her. You came back to Konoha from the month break for the Chunin Exams and it seemed like you loved her all your life!" he yelled.

" It was during another one of her torture routines." Said Naruto, making some of the people flinch, " When I tried to revolt against her, she set me in a Genjutsu that messed up my already messed up mind. I finally accepted her as her lover. I should have done so earlier, she has done nothing but show love and affection to me ever since." Said Naruto.

" She brainwashed you…." Whispered Sasuke, but everyone heard him. " She tortured you for so long and when you finally gave up, she snatched you up and acted like all the other stuff she's done to you never happened."

" I do no care." Said Naruto with a dead voice. " If Kurama-chan wants to torture me, it must have been for something I did wrong and I'll let her do whatever she wants. She owns me."

Everyone just looked at the half demon boy in regret. This is what happened to him for all his life. He has never done something for himself, always listening to the demon inside him.

" I shall forever be dedicated to Kurama-chan, for she was the one to reveal that I shouldn't trust anyone but her, put her before anyone else, even myself. I should protect myself from anyone that tries to harm me other than her. I live by those rules and she loves me for following her." Said Naruto.

" Is that what she has filled into your mind? To only listen to her?" said Kushina as she looked at her eldest.

" Yes, but what she speaks is the truth. I revealed what my corrupted family has hidden from an even more corrupted village. This place deserves to burn, seeing as it was built of the truth and vision of the First but has only progressed in lies and deceit from the people that has lived in this village." Said Naruto.

" The years I spent in that cell I spent training in my mindscape, Kurama-chan teaching me, molding me to be her perfect mate. A killing machine that only listened to her. The story goes on when I am assigned to a Genin team. I learned before hand that my team was going to be purposely discriminated and receive no training at all from our sensei, the only exception was the Uchiha."

" What do you mean by this?" said Minato as his eyes gained a serious look, some of the people started to sweat as their secret would be revealed.

" It was said that one Kakashi Hatake should only train Sasuke Uchiha only on his team. The people in this secret meeting believed that if they gave Sasuke special treatment, then he wouldn't leave the village like his older brother. The people of the meeting also said that they wanted the 'demon' receive no training at all, and that one Sakura Haruno was up to Kakashi to decide if she would receive training." Said Naruto with a smirk.

" WHAT!" yelled Minato as he stood from his seat. " Who called this meeting that not have my permission to be formed?!" yelled and very angry.

Naruto then pointed to the civilian side of the Council Room, and all them started to sweat.

" I-it-it's a lie, Hokage-sama! You must believe me that what the demon says is untrue!" said Mebuki Haruno.

Sakura's eyes widen as she turned to her mother, the person who raised her.

" Mother." Said Sakura, catching Mebuki's attention. " Did you really do that to me? Your own daughter? You didn't care at all that your own daughter wouldn't receive training over Sasuke-kun getting trained." She said with teary eyes as she stared at her mother.

" Sakura….." Mebuki said as she looked at her daughter's eyes. Mebuki couldn't take it and sat down, turning her head from her daughter's gaze.

" Ahhhhh! The look of utter betrayal. Do you see now, hmmmm? This place is corrupted as it gets. What sad is that our own sensei agreed with this arrangement, seeing as the Uchiha was more important than his other two." Said Naruto, making Minato turn his head to Kakahshi who was looking down at the floor.

" You really went along with this, Kakashi!" yelled Minato to Kakashi, not believing that his own student would do such a thing like that.

" Sensei, please forgive me! At the time I was a fool and didn't think that any harm would come from this! Now I know the stupidity of my actions and has started to be a better sensei!" pleaded Kakashi.

" You should have been a good sensei at the beginning!" said Minato. " To think you would be so stupid! And you all!" said Minato, pointing at the scared civilian section of the room. " Don't think I haven't forgot about you! You all along with Kakashi shall punished!" he yelled, making them all scared.

" I can't believe that my village is this messed up. When did things get to be like this…." Said Minato.

" Shut up." Said Sasuke, getting everyone's attention.

" What did you say, boy." Said Minato with a death glare at Sasuke.

" I said SHUT UP!" he screamed, making everyone, including Naruto. " Stop acting like you aren't the main cause of this!"

" Uchiha Sasuke, you will respect your Hokage and ask for forgiveness, now!" yelled Kushina.

" No! This man thinks that he isn't the cause of all the problems that has been happening! He can't even take care of his own family!" Sasuke yelled.

" ANBU! Arrest him!" yelled Minato, and the ANBU appeared around Sasuke, but then a red shield appeared around Sasuke, blocking the ANBU from Sasuke.

" Please continue, Uchiha." Said Naruto as he looked at Sasuke." It seems that you have also have a reason to hate the Hokage."

" Damn right." Said Sasuke as he pointed his finger at Minato.

" This is the man is behind the Uchiha Massacre, along with his elder advisors!" he yelled.

Everyone went quiet as the looked at Minato, Danzo, Homura, and Kohura.

" What?" whispered Kushina as she looked at Sauske. " I thought that your older brother, Itachi Uchiha, was the one that was behind the Massacre."

" He did kill them, but the Hokage and his elders were the ones to give him the mission to kill all Uchihas." He said.

" How do you know of this information?" said Danzo as he stood up from his seat.

" Simple," said Sasuke, " My brother told me before he left."

 **Flashback**

Sasuke was on the ground, huffing from trying to fight off his older, Itachi Uchiha. They were surrounded by the dead bodies of the Uchiha clan. Itachi looked back at his younger brother.

" Why.." whispered Sasuke as he looked towards his brother. " Why would you do this? To your own family?"

Itachi just looked at him with a dead look on his face. His was covered in his clan's blood, his sword in it's sheath, but you could still see the blood that covered the handle.

" To measure my capacity." He answered back.

" To… measure your capacity?" repeated Sasuke, looking at Itachi in disbelief.

" I had to." Itachi said.

" Stop lying." Said Sasuke, getting up from the ground. " That doesn't sound like you at all."

" What do you mean?" said Itachi in confusion.

" I know that have been going through some tough times with father and your team. I know that you have had some troubles these past few days, especially when Shusui went messing." Said Sasuke, Itachi quenching his eyes at Sasuke.

" You've gone through, but the Itachi I know doesn't do things like this. Itachi Uchiha loves his clan, and the village of Konoha even more. So tell me why do something like this!" yelled the young Sasuke, surprising Itachi.

Itachi closed his eyes for a while, and there was silence between the two brothers. Itachi opened his eyes and walked towards Sasuke. Sasuke, thinking he was going to hurt him, started to back away until he hit a wall from an old store.

Itachi bent down to his Sasuke level, his Sharingan almost putting Sasuke in a trace. All of a sudden, tears started going down his cheeks, surprising Sasuke. He never has seen his older brother cry before.

" You're right." Said Itachi with a sad smile. His tears almost hitting his lips. " I wouldn't do this on my own accord."

" Then why? Why kill our family?" asked Sasuke.

" It was… a mission." Said Itachi, making Sasuke gasp in shock. " The Hokage and his elders made me do this because the Uchiha clan was planning a coup against Konoha."

" Why would they do that?" asked Sasuke, taking the information he had to heart.

" Because," Itachi continued, " The Uchiha clan thought that we were losing power in Konoha. Konoha was made by the Uchiha and Senju. Seeing as there is no more Senju around, the Uchiha clan felt like we should gain back their village." Said Itachi.

" So they ordered you to kill everyone…" whispered Sasuke as tears ran down his eyes. He couldn't believe the Hokage would do such a thing. He had met the Hokage and his family before when his family went out with them. He thought the Namikaze family were good people, even the loud mouths Menma and Mito.

" Yes, nobody is supposed to come out of this massacre alive." Said Itachi.

" So your going to kill me next?" said Sasuke as he looked at his older brother's eyes with sadness.

" No, I can't kill you, Sasuke." Said Itachi as he hugged his younger brother. " To me… I love you more than even the village." He said as tears ran down his face.

The two had a tender moment, hugging each other as the predicament the two were in was to much to handle alone.

" What about those who didn't know? Kids, children, babies?" said Sasuke.

" I had to kill them. I pleaded to the Hokage and the elders to at least let me save the innocents, those who didn't even know about the coup, but they didn't want to hear it. They said want everyone dead, but I told them I wouldn't kill you. My precious little brother, they accepted that." He said as he held onto Sauske.

After a while, Itachi let go of Sasuke and looked him in the eye with a serious look, the eyes of a long-time ninja.

" Sasuke, I must go now. When I leave I want you to remember this.." he said.

" Konoha is a good place, it's just the people in it that has made it as corrupted as it is. Don't trust the council. They may try to tie you up in the village's mess. Make friends that you can trust, and don't be arrogant. Just because you're an Uchiha doesn't mean your better than everyone else. Become the best ninja you can be, understood?" said Itachi.

" Hai." Said Sasuke. Itachi's eyes softened up and he put his forehead against Sasuke's.

" I love you, Sasuke."

" Love you too, Itachi.

Itachi then went for Sasuke's neck to make him unconscious, but then added something to his speech.

" One more thing. If you can, befriend Naruto Uzuzmaki Namikaze. He needs someone to be friends with. He will one day change this village, I can tell." Said Itachi.

Sasuke then felt something hit the back of his neck, and then he blacked out.

 **Flashback End**

Sasuke looked at Minato with a fury in his eyes as he continued to point at him.

" You…. You could have at least saved the innocents…. If you had, then my mother…. She would still be here with me…. BUT YOU HAD TO HAVE EVERYONE DEAD!" yelled Sasuke.

" There were kids.. Kids! They haven't even lived our their full lives yet! You killed them all!" he yelled at Minato. Minato just looked at Sasuke with guilt in his heart.

" Your acting like you're the victim of how your village is operating, when you're the one who's causing all the bullshit! I hate just looking at you! Being near you makes me sick! And the one I hate the most is the one that is governing this village? What a joke!" said Sauske.

Everyone was quiet as the watched the scene. The meeting had brought out more secrets than they thought. The council wasn't ready for the outcome.

" Minato…" said Kushina, right beside her husband. Minato turned his head to see his wife's eyes full of tears.

" Did you really kill Mikoto-san?" she said.

Minato just looked at his wife. He felt like shit. He should have known that his actions would catch up to him. With a sorrowful heart, he nodded his head to his wife.

Kushina cried out in tears as she ran to the door. She reached for the handle, but the red seal appeared, blocking her hand from it.

" Naruto, put the seal down." She said in a deadly tone.

" Now why would I do something like that?" said Naruto with a smile. " This meeting is going even better than I thought in would! Your going to see how it ends."

" Put the seal down, NOW!" yelled Kushina as she stomped up to Naruto.

" Make me." He said.

Kushina went in to punch Naruto, but red chains appeared from his back and wrapped themselves around Kushina.

" Let me go!" she yelled at him.

" I can't do that! Your going to miss the main event!" said Naruto as his smile on his face got wider and wider.

" Main event?" she asked.

" Why, the executions, of course!" he said.

Minato appeared in front of Naruto with a three-pronged kunai at his throat. " Let my wife go now." He demanded.

" Maybe you should put that kuani away, or your wife dies." Said Naruto. He then tightened the grip he had on Kushina and she screamed out in pain, a little trail of blood coming from her mouth. Minato pulled the kunai away and started to back away.

" Now then." Said Naruto as he got from his seat and rubbed his hands together. " Who to kill first?"

Naruto looked around the room, looking at the ninja and civilians that were in the room. The all were avoiding his gaze, trying their best to not get picked out.

Naruto then found someone who would kill first. " You!" he said as he started walking towards the shaking civilian.

Sakura then jumped in front of Naruto, two kunai in hand.

" I won't let you kill my mother." She said with a fire in her eyes.

" Oh really now. The little Haruno is defending her mother? Even after what she did to you?" he said as he started to circle around Sakura.

" She didn't care if you got any training or not, and sent you out to the ninja world. You could have been killed easily! But she didn't care! All she cared about was the Uchiha! Can you really forgive her for that? Caring for someone else more than their own child! The child they rose and took care of to be a ninja, to defend their home!" said Naruto as he continued to circle around Sakura.

" I don't know who I will feel about this." Said Sakura as she looked at her mother. Mebuki had a look of fear in her eye as she looked at her daughter.

" Even though I hate her for what I have learned, that is still my mother. I won't let you land a hand on her, Naruto!" she yelled at him.

" Hmmmmmm…. Alright, I won't do it." Said Naruto and Sakura let go of a breath she didn't even know she was holding in. Naruto sure was frightening.

" For your courage, I won't kill her….now." said Naruto, making Sakura scared again.

" I can just find someone else to-" Naruto couldn't finish as the door was started to get banged on.

" Tou-san, Kaa-san! Are you two in there?" said a all to familiar voice.

" What." Naruto said as he looked at the door. Those two voices came only from two people he knew. Two people that he thought was dead.

Minato cursed. Naruto now knew that Menma and Mito were alive.

Naruto let down the seal on the door and the two bodies came flying through.

" Tou-san, we're here now!" said Mito. The two sibling looked around the room and then saw Naruto, their mother still wrapped in his chains.

" Naruto…." Said Menma. The two started to back up as Naruto started releasing his KI towards the two. Menma and Mito tried to leave the way they came, but Naruto put the seal back up on the door, trapping them.

" How are you two alive?" Naruto said as he approached his younger siblings. The two got really scared now. The pain they went through a couple days ago was to much to go through again.

" I saved them." Said Kushina. Naruto dropped Kushina to the ground harder. She started to cough and looked up, seeing Naruto right over her.

" How?" was all he said.

" I still had a little of the Kyuubi's chakra left in me. I sent I to them with my jutsu and sealed it back up, saving their lives." Said Kushina as she looked at her eldest.

Naruto growled at the women. How dare she! She couldn't have let those two die! He then he gained a wild smile as down at Kushina.

" That's to bad. It looks like I'll have to kill them again." He said as he turned and started walking towards the shaking siblings.

" No! I won't let you!" said Minato as he appeared in front of his children, blocking Naruto's way from them.

" Move." Said Naruto.

" Never." Said Minato

" Then prepare to-" Naruto couldn't finish as he fell to the ground.

Naruto blacked out.

" Uh…. What just happened?" said Minato. Everyone else was just as confused. Minato didn't do anything to Naruto, so what just happened?

Suddenly, red chakra surround Naruto. Minato jumped back as arm of chakra reached for him. The chakra kept coming out of Naruto until it started to build upwards into a humanoid form. They all watched as the chakra became a woman.

The women stood around 5'7 with crimson hair that went down her back, stopping right over her bottom. She had on an elegant red kimono made from the smoothest silk ever. She had on black leggings that showed off he curves to everyone. The women opened her eyes to show that they were also crimson, just like her hair. Her eyes held a black slit in them making her have a wild look. Her teeth that jutted out her mouth a little added to that wild look. She had a heart shaped face and the most amazing smile on her face. Coming from her tail bone was nine flowing tails that were at least 9ft long. The women was in a league in her own when it came to beauty.

The women turned her head and looked at Minato directly in the eye and smiled. " Been a while, hasn't it, Minato-teme."

" Who are you?" he asked.

" Can't you tell?" she said as she showed him her tails. " I'm the Kyuubi in all her glory." She said with a smile.

She quickly turned her body and caught Sasuke's wrist as he had his Chidori fully charged and his Sharingan blazing.

" Look what we have here." She said.

" You're the one that put Naruto through all his pain." He said with a glare that was enhanced with his dojutsu.

" Maybe, but I only caused six years of pain, Konoha did the other six to him." She replied. She then threw Sasuke to the wall, the seal Naruto put up protected the wall, but Sasuke hit it and went through an intense pain.

" Oh, I've haven't been out the seal in so long!" the women yelled and hugged herself. " It feels amazing to feel the air on my skin, ohhhhh I love it!" the woman said while giving an orgasmic moan. She then saw Naruto's body and rushed to it.

" I can't have my king on the floor! Where to put him?" she said. She then saw the chair that Naruto was in earlier and placed him there, making sure nothing was wrong with him.

" Kyuubi?" said Kushina as she stepped closer to the female.

" Kushina!" said Kurama as she looked at the redhead. " It's been so long! You look good." Kurama said with a smirk.

" What are you doing out the seal?" said Kushina.

" Well, since the seal is open and me and Naruto have been looking for a way for me to leave the seal. I can only do this for a certain amount of time, seeing that the strain on Naruto's body would be to great." She said as she ran a finger down Naruto's face.

" Don't touch my son!" Kushina yelled. " You're the reason he's like this!"

" No it isn't. Konoha started it, I finished it." She said with a smile as she hugged the unconscious Naruto.

" Why are you out?" said Minato.

" I came to talk to you all, knowing that you all have a lot of question that wished to be answered, so here I am." Said Kurama.

" I have a question." Said Danzo. " What are your plans for the boy?" he asked, making Kurama smile.

" Well, I've always wanted someone to love, and when I met Naruto, I knew that he was the one. I will continue to influence him and make him my perfect king." She said as she rubbed her cheek against Naruto's.

" Why torture him!" yelled Kushina. " Why do all those things to him just to make him listen to you!"

" Because he is stubborn, something he got from his mother." Kurama said as she looked at Kushina. " Naruto wanted to live his own life and it wasn't what I wanted from him, so I continued to torture him until he broke and turned to me."

" That isn't love at all!" yelled Mito, making Kurama look at her. " You force yourself on Naruto like he doesn't have any feelings! It was clear that he didn't like you, but you had to make you love you the hard way! You're just selfish!" yelled the red haired girl to the Kyuubi.

" I am selfish." Replied Kurama, " I took an opportunity I saw and made it even better. I must thank you all, for if it wasn't for you all I wouldn't have my Naruto-kun. He now listen to me without a thought of doubt. He loves me more than anything else on this world! It doesn't get better than that." She said.

" But why! Why do it that way when you could have truly loved him the way he wanted to!" said Minato.

" First of all, you have no right to be mad at me about how I treated him. Go look in the mirror, you fool, you all gave me Naruto when you constantly beat him. You all tortured him before I could get my hands on him. Don't act like you all are innocent in this case." She said with a glare.

" The reason why I didn't love him like he wanted… Now that's a different story." She said with an insane smile, creeping everyone in the room out.

" If I loved him like how the way he wanted, he would be weak. He would be like your average human being. I wanted to toughen him up, be more than you terrible humans, and be something even worse. The perfect demon. The one I had in my mind is the one you see as Naruto today." She said as she looked around the room.

" He kills without remorse, he loves no one except for me, he can conquer whatever he wants, and can destroy anything that gets in his way. You saw what he did to Shukaku, my younger brother. He destroyed him. The power he used was the one that I gave him, the one that I perfected with him over time. You all want to know more about Naruto to please to his better nature, but he has no better nature. I am his conscious, he only listens to me. The voice he hears in his mind isn't his, but my own. So you want to bargain to save Konoha," said Kurama as she sat in Naruto lap, " then you talk to me."

" What do you want?" said Minato.

" Protection." Said Kurama, surprising the people in the room. " There is a group of people called the 'Akastuki' and they are hunting for Jinchuriki. Me and Naruto learned of the group when were on our travels during the month period before the Chunin Exam Finals. They hold dangerous ninja and I'm not taking the chance of them capturing Naruto. Protect us, and your village is safe." She said.

" Deal. We shall provide protection from this group you call ' Akatuki' and keep him well protected." Said Minato.

" Good, looks like it's back to the seal for me." She said as she got off of Naruto.

" Wait!" yelled Kushina, getting Kurama's attention.

" What?" she said.

" Please, I know that Naruto hates them, but please leave my other children alone." Said Kushina.

Kurama looked at the pleading mother with a smirk. She never saw Kushina this weak looking. It felt good to see her like this since she was sealed inside the woman for a long time, and now she was pleading for her to stay away from her other two children.

" I shall for now." Said Kurama.

" And one more thing." She said as she walked to Minato, and then punching him across his face, making him fly back and hit the seal.

" I've been wanting to do that for years." She said. She then walked up to Naruto and put her hands on the seal on his chest.

" It's been fun, I'll see you all soon in the future." She said and then turned into red chakra. She then entered the seal, leaving the room they all sat in.

" I'm glad that's over with." Said Minato as he got on his feet and walked towards his sleeping son. " We really messed up on you." He said as he looked at Naruto's sleeping face.

He then looked up at Sasuke, seeing him glare at him.

" Please forgive me for what I did to you and your family. I promise that I will do a better job at being a Hokage and making sure you don't go through anything like that ever again." He said as he bowed his head at Sasuke, surprising the people in the room.

" I don't care what you say. I don't trust you. The only way I would is if I see change in this corrupted village." Said Sasuke.

" Rest assured, it will happen." Said Minato as he lifted his head up.

Naruto then groaned and opened his eyes.

" Ugh, what happened?" he asked as he then yawned, showing his sharp teeth.

" Your girlfriend talked to us." Said Sasuke.

" Kurama-chan did? I'll talk to her later about it." Said Naruto. He let the seal down the covered the room and started to walk towards the door.

" Where are you going, Naruto?" asked Minato.

" I don't know. I don't feel like going to the cell today." Said Naruto.

" You can stay with me for a while." Said Sasuke.

" Really?" asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

" Yes, I think that you would rather be away from them," he then pointed to the Namikaze family, " and around someone else you know."

" Hmmm, you are correct. Let's go." Said Naruto. The two started to walk towards the door, but then it busted wide open.

" Where is he!" yelled someone.

" Who said that!" said Minato.

" Down here!"

They all looked down to see Gamakichi.

" Gamakichi?" said Naruto in confusion.

" There you are, Naruto buddy!" he said as he jumped on his shoulder.

" Why are you here?" Naruto asked.

" That damn pervert ran off again and I heard that you were here. I haven't seen you in a while so I thought I would just chill with you." Replied the frog.

" You can come with me and Uchiha. I'm going to his house for a while." Said Naruto.

" Good! We can gave a guys night!" yelled the frog as he put his webbed hands in the air. He then quickly said, " Don't ask me what a guys night is, I'll tell you on the way to the house."

With a nod, the two boys and frog left the council room.

Minato looked at his son's back as he walked away. He took a deep breath and looked at the council.

" It seems this council meeting was a success. Konoha is safe for a period of time." Said Minato. Some of the people started cheering at the words their Hokage said.

Minato looked at Kushina run out of the room, tears running down her face.

" I have to deal with this now." He whispered and walked out the room with Menma and Mito.

 **Uchiha Head House**

Naruto, Sasuke, and Gamakichi entered Sasuke's house to see it was nicely furnished and well kept. The floors were clean and everything looked new.

" Gotta' had it to ya', Sasuke, this is a nice place." Said Gamakichi, on top of Naruto's head.

" Thank you." He replied and the trio sat down on the ground.

" What do we do know?" asked Naruto.

" Usually at a guy's night, we would play games. Ya' got anything fun?" Gamakichi asked Sasuke.

" Hmmmm… I do have that card game…" Sasuke said to himself and left out the room. He came back with a deck of cards, each of them having 'Uno' on the top.

" Alright! Uno is a great game!" exclaimed Gamakichi.

" What is Uno?" asked Naruto.

" Should of saw that one comin'." Said Gamakichi to himself. He then looked towards Naruto while shuffling the cards expertly.

" Listen up, I'm only going to explain this once." Said the frog as he explained the rules of the game to Naruto.

After a while, Naruto finally got the rules and the trio was about to play, until there was a knock on the door.

" I got it." Sasuke said as he stood up and answered the door. When he opened it he didn't see anyone there.

" Who was that?" Sasuke said to himself.

" Dooooowwwwwnnnnn heeerrrreeee!" said a voice underneath Sasuke.

" Oh no, not this idiot!" Gamakichi yelled.

Underneath Sasuke was a yellow frog with a small blue jacket on and chubby checks.

" Hey! I heard big bro was here!" said the frog.

" Gamatatsu! Get out of here! I'm havin' guys night with the boys!" yelled the red frog.

" No can doooo! Pops said I had to stay with youuuu!" said Gamatatsu.

" Damn it. Fine, come play Uno with us. You better not cause any trouble." Gamakichi said.

" Nooooooo problem!" Gamatatsu saluted.

 **Uzu-Namikaze Estate**

Minato entered his and his wife's room. He wanted to leave her alone for sometime so she could calm down. He really did feel bad. What he ordered years ago was now catching up to him. He knew he should of left some of the Uchiha alive, but he wanted to make sure that he really was gone of the problem that was in his village.

Minato saw Kushina in bed, curled up in a ball. He signed and went to her side of the bed and knelt down.

" Kushina." Said Minato.

He didn't recive an answer, but he knew that she was awake. He knew that her keen ninja senses warned her of him entering the room and tried to fake sleep. He understood, though.

" I know that you can hear me." He said. " I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what I did. I know that Mikoto-san was your first friend when you came to Konoha, and hearing that I made the order to kill her and her family must have hurt you a lot."

Kushina was listening to her husband talk to her. She understood that he had to rid of the Uchiha clan or their would be chaos in the village. Even though she knew this, it still hurt that it was her own husband that carried out the Uchiha Massacre.

" I really feel like shit for what I did. I won't even deny that I probably have you feeling betrayed for killing your best friend. I feel even worse when we learnt about Naruto today. I am a terrible husband and Hokage and I know it. People are suffering for my actions and I can't even control some of the people in my village. I want you to know that I will take any punishment that you have in store for me in the future. I going to leave now so you can cool down, I just want you to know that I'm sorry and I love you." Said Minato as he rose up and kissed Kushina on her forehead and walked out the room.

Kushina had tears going her eyes as she heard the door shut, signaling that she was alone again.

" Mikoto-san….." Kushina whispered and continued to cry.

 **Uchiha Head House**.

" Draw 2, uno." Said Naruto as he threw down a red Draw 2 card.

" Draw 4, uno." Said Gamakichi as he threw down another Draw 2 card.

" Draw 6. Biiinnnngggggooooo!" Gamatutsu yelled out and threw down another Draw 2 card.

" It's Uno, not Bingo you idiot!" screeched out Gamakichi.

Naruto, Gamakichi, and Gamatutsu looked at Sasuke, seeing him sweat bullets. He didn't have a draw card at all in his hands and he already had eight cards in his hand. He hasn't won a game yet and the other have won their separate times. He then looked up at the group.

" Maybe we shouldn't play this game anymore." Said Sasuke as he started to collect the cards from the boys.

" Yeah, it's to easy when we play against Sasuke." Said Gamakichi with a chuckle.

The group moved to the t.v. and sat around watching a comedy. Gamakichi and Gamatustu were laughing their frog asses off, Sasuke was chuckling a little, and Naruto just watched, not getting what the man on the t.v. was talking about.

There was another knock on the door, and when Sasuke answered it, he saw a ANBU with a cat mask.

" Uchiha-san, the Hokage has requested that you see him in his office." Said the ANBU.

Sasuke growled at the thought of meeting with that person people call ' Hokage-sama.' He then turned his head into the hosue.

" I shall be gone for a while. Naruto, your in charge." Said Sasuke.

" I was in charge even when you were here." Said Naruto as he continued to watch the television.

" Hmph. Let's go." Said Sasuke and left with the ANBU.

 **Hokage's Office.**

Sasuke walked in the office to see Minato behind his desk and Sakura standing in front of him.

" What is going on?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

" I don't know, I was called a few minutes ago." Said Sakura with a confused look on her face as well.

" You two." Said Minato, making the Genin pay attention. " You two are the only people in the village that know anything about my son."

" Yeah, what about it." Said Sasuke.

" I need to know more about him, he is my son and I wish for him to get along with his younger siblings." Said Minato with a serious look.

" I'm sorry, Hokage-sama, but I think it might be to late for that." Said Sakura.

" Maybe, but I shall take my chances. I shall send Naruto on a mission with Mito and Menma soon. I want them to get along as much as they can." Said Minato.

" What's the mission?" asked Sasuke.

" To look for the last Sanin, Tsunade." He said.

" Who will take the team to find them?" asked Sakura.

" My sensei, Jiraya. I want him to also see if he can fix the seal on Naruto. Maybe he could be free from the Kyuubi's influence if we see what has been altered within the seal." Said Minato.

" So what do you wish to know?" asked Sakura.

" What makes Naruto mad?"

" Being hit by water makes him mad quick." Said Sakura.

" Loud places as well. He has sensitive ears." Said Sasuke.

" He will also start to curse a lot if he is mad, so stay away from him when he does."

" Favorite things to do?" asked Minato.

" Sleeping and killing." Said Sakura, making Minato shudder at Naruto's activities.

" Foods?"

" Cooked meat and oranges." Said Sasuke..

" Oranges? Really?" said Minato.

" He said that oranges was what he mainly ate as a child." Said Sakura, Minato shaking his head in guilt when he heard that.

" Anything else I need to know about him?" he asked.

" Don't get close to him. He really hates people touching him." Said Sasuke.

" If Naruto wants something, let him have it. If you don't, you will have an early ride to heaven…or hell." Said Sakura as she looked at her Hokage.

" Don't touch his tails."

" Don't stare at him when he eats."

" Calming music is his favorite type of music."

" If he digs a hole for him to sleep in instead of a tent, don't ask about it."

" If he moans in his sleep, don't wake him up. You know what's happening in his mind."

" Don't wake him up, period."

" Don't rob him of his sleep."

" If he ask what something means, just explain it to him, no matter what the subject."

" Don't try to feed Naruto vegetables, he thinks they are from another planet."

" He likes to stare at the moon a lot. He said it calms him for some reason so let him out at night."

" Don't mention his family around him." Finished Sasuke, looking at Minato with a glare.

" Don't talk about his family….. Hmph, I messed up with that boy for so long…." Said Minato.

" If you listen to everything that we listed, then you should be alright with being near him." Said Sakura.

" I thank you both. I shall pay you both the pay of a C-rank mission for this information." He said as he stood from his desk handed to two Genin their money.

" Thank you, Hokage-sama." Said Sakura.

" Hmph." Sasuke just took his money and started to walk out the door. Before he did, he turned back to Minato.

" Even if Menma and Mito listen to the rules we stated, he still might kill them. So don't be surprised when they end up dead." Said Sasuke as he then left.

 **Uzu-Namikaze Estate**

" We have to do what!" yelled Mito as s he heard what her father said to them.

" You two will go on a mission with Naruto and Jiraya-sensei to look for Tsunade-san. We need her so she can help the injured from the past invasion." Said Minato.

" He going to kill us when he sees us again!" Menma yelled as he pulled on his hair.

" No, he won't. The Kyuubi said that she would hold Naruto back from killing you two." Said Minato.

" The Kyuubi said maybe. MAYBE!" yelled out Mito.

" Please, Mito, calm down." Said Minato as he sat down on the couch.

" I can't! Naruto is going to kill us again now that he knows we're alive! Hell, the only reason we're alive now is because he fell out before he was going to kill us in the council meeting." Said Mito.

" Tou-san, can't you send someone else with Naruto?" asked Menma.

" No. This is our mess that we made and we need to fix it. I want you two to go pick Naruto up from Sasuke's house tomorrow. I want you to wait until he wakes up before you take him out. Go get him something to eat or something, walk around the village. Just do something with your older brother." Said Minato.

" Are you sure he won't hurt us?" aske Mito.

" I promise." Said Minato. He then brought out a journal and showed it to his children. " Now you two need to remember these rules when around Naruto."

 **The Next Day- Uchiha Head House**

Sasuke got out from bed when he heard someone knock on his door. He hasn't heard people knock on that door in years, hearing that brought back memories of his younger years.

When he came back from the Hokage's office last night, he found Naruto still in front of the t.v. wondering how it worked, and Gamakichi and Gamtastsu were on his shoulders watching as well. Naruto had a bowl of popcorn in his lap and was feeding it to the little frogs. Naruto asked what he was called for, but Sasuke quickly lied and said it was just to see if you were doing alright.

Sasuke answered the door with only the gym shorts that he wore to bed. He opened it to see Menma and Mito at the door.

" What." Was all Sasuke said.

" Uhh.. is Naruto here?" asked Mito, trying not to stare at Sasuke's developing chest.

" Yeah. He is sleeping." Said Sasuke.

" Can we wait inside until he gets up?" asked Menma.

" No." said Sasuke and slammed the door in their faces.

" This is going to be a long day." Whispered Menma to himself, and Mito was cursing Sasuke through the door.

 **Two hours later.**

Naruto opened his eyes to find that he was in his bed with his tails wrapped around him, under the covers. Naruto looked around to see that Gamakichi and Gamatutsu had squirmed their way into his tails and made a nice bed for themselves.

He unwrapped himself, making the frogs fall out of their warm blanket of fur, and got out of bed.

" Ohhhh….. Naruto? You awake?" said a drowsy Gamakichi.

" Yes." Said Naruto as he started to put on his cloths.

Naruto started to walk to the dinning hall to see Sasuke already there, pouring him some cereal.

" Morning." Said Sasuke.

" Good morning." Naruto said back.

" You have company waiting for you at the door." Said Sasuke without looking up from his breakfast.

Naruto went up to the door and opened it, revealing Menma and Mito sleeping on each others shoulders.

" These two.." said Naruto with hate in his voice. He should kill these two now. He really didn't want to deal with them.

Calm down, Naruto-kun, said Kurama from his mindscape, I don't want you killing them now. I made a promise and I'm going to keep it…. For now…..she said.

Naruto blew out a small flame of frustration from his mouth, before tapping both of his siblings on the shoulder.

" Wake up." He said.

Slowly, the two twins woke from there sleep.

" Uhhh.. bright sun…" Mito yawned out.

" Where are we?" said Menma.

" At the Uchiha's house." Said Naruto.

Instantly, the two jumped up at the sound of the voice and created some distance between Naruto and them.

" Naruto! It's….. good to see you." Said Mito.

" Cut the act and tell me why you two are here." Demanded Naruto.

" We just wanted to hang out with you. We feel really bad about everything that has happened between us and want to make it up to you." Said Menma.

" What does 'hang out' mean?" asked Naruto.

" It means to go in town and be with people you know." Said Menma. He couldn't believe that Naruto didn't know what ' hang out' meant. He didn't think he was this socially awkward.

" Who's making you do this?" said Naruto.

" What! Nobody! We just wanted to know more about you." Said Mito.

" Bull shit. You two are scared of me. You wouldn't be here unless your father forced you to come here. Answer me truthfully, now!" said Naruto, starting to het angry at the two's false tales.

" Alright, Naruto." Said Mito. " Tou-san wanted us to get to know each other better cause he is going to send us out on a mission in a couple of days. He forced us to learn more about you and try to get close to you." She said.

" He is a fool if he ever thinks that I would befriend anyone in this dreadful place." Said Naruto as he blew out another small stream of flames, scaring the two young Namikazes.

" But, I haven't been out for a while, so I shall go with you to for a little bit." He said, making the two smile at him.

" Good! I know just the place to take you to make you smile." Said Mito.

In town

The trio appeared in front of a small ramen stand, one that looked familiar to Naruto.

" I haven't been here in a long time." He said.

" Why?" asked Menma.

" Cause of a certain incident." Said Naruto.

The trio walked inside and saw the brown-haired girl wearing an white apron.

" Ayame-nee!" said Menma and Mito.

" Ah! Menma and Mito. How are you two?" she said with a smile.

The three started conversing between each other, completely forgetting about Naruto. Naruto, on the other hand, was looking at Ayame with a glare that could kill.

Ayame, feeling a bit uneasy, turned her head and saw Naruto.

" Who is this person…" she stopped talking as she looked at Naruto for a minute before her whole face started to pale.

" N-n-naruto…" she whispered.

Naruto glared at her even harder. This was the women that he trusted, and she and that old man betrayed him. He would get them back. He couldn't wait.

Naruto looked at Ayame and the words that came from him mouth surprised Menma and Mito.

" Hello, Ayame-nee-chan. How have you been?" he said.

 **20 pages strong, man I'm getting better at this writing.**

 **Yeah, yeah, this chapter ain't have no action in it, but it was need for the future of the story.**

 **We now know that Sasuke knew of the Uchiha Massacre and that Minato was the one that planned it all, Itachi is the good guy early on in my story.**

 **Kushina and Minato relationship is also a bit shaky, since he did order the death of Kushina's old best friend, Mikoto Uchiha.**

 **School's starting back again so that means the updates may take a while so please bear with me.**

 **For some reason I can't read all of my reviews. At the moment I have 172 reviews but I can only read 142 of them. Tell me if I can fix this or if anyone else is having the same problem.**

 **Oh well, I guess a youngin can't have it like he wants it always.**

 **Anyway, that's it for me**

 **NarutoPlug, signing out,**

 **Like a real nigga should…..**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR, 2016 BABY!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ayo, its ya boy, NarutoPlug. Yesterday my reviews started to finally show, so I guess everything is good now. I can see all the motivation people been giving me and I really do appreciate it bru, I mean that too.**

 **People have been wondering why I haven't had Naruto destroy Konoha if he was stronger than Minato, and why was I dragging the story. Let me answer this right now.**

 **I'm not going to have Naruto destroy Konoha in the beginning of the story, because that would destroy the purpose of the story in general. If I destroyed Konoha and stopped dragging the story on, then the story would only have 3 good chapters, and that ain't cool.**

 **So please stop bothering me with this stuff of Naruto needing to hurry up and destroy Konoha, cause it ain't about to happen right now, so just enjoy the story for now.**

 **The Corrupted Mind**

 **Chapter 15**

Ayame eyes widen when she saw Naruto. She hasn't seen the boy in a long time. Not ever since that incident when he was younger.

" Naruto, you know Ayame?" asked Menma.

" Yes, I used to eat here a few times when I was younger." Said Naruto.

" Then you know the good food they serve here!" said Mito with a smile as she sat down, Menma and Naruto joining her.

" Hey, Ayame-nee-chan, where is the old man?' asked Mito.

" He out for a bit. He's been working to hard so I told him I would hold things down for today while he stayed home and rested up." Said Ayame with a smile. " So what do you all want eat?" she asked.

" Miso ramen!" Menma and Mito yelled at the same time.

" Coming right up!" she said with a smile and turned around to make their order.

" What about me, hmmm.." said Naruto.

" Uhhh… yes… what is it that you want, Naruto?" she said shakily, making Menma and Mito raise their eyebrows.

" Chicken flavored for me. Make sure nothing 'poisonus' is inside it this time." Said Naruto with a growl.

Ayame quickly turned around, not wanting to see Naruto's face anymore.

" Sooo…" said Mito as she looked towards Naruto. " What do you do for fun, Naruto?" she asked.

" Sleep, kill, eat oranges." He replied.

" That's it?" said Menma.

" I haven't been able to do a lot of things growing up." Said Naruto as he blew smoke from his nose.

Ayame turned around and started to give the trio their orders.

" Miso ramen, order up!" she said and hand out the ramen.

" Thank you Aymame-nee!" said Mito and Menma.

She was about to give Naruto his order, but jumped at the sight of Naruto holding a small flame in his hand.

" You know.." he said, " If I were to set this place on fire, there would be nothing you could do about it." He said as she smiled up at Ayame.

" Naruto, what are you doing?" said Mito as she put down her chop sticks, almost getting into defensive stances. Menma doing the same.

" I'm debating on whether this female right here should die or not. Along with that old man of hers." He said with a growl as the flame got bigger a little.

" Please forgive me!" said Ayame as she bowed her head down to Naruto. " Please! Me and my Tou-san felt guilty ever since what happened that night!" she yelled out.

" What are you talking about?" asked a now nervous Menma, not wanting to know that Ayame also did something bad to Naruto growing up.

" Oh, it was nothing." Said Naruto with a fake smile. " Just that the first people I thought I could trust betrayed me." He said.

 **Flashback Start**

A 5 year old Naruto was walking down the street to his favorite place in the whole village, Ichiraku Ramen.

The people who worked there, Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku, had treaded Naruto better than anyone in the village. They found him one day a couple months back in alleyway when they were walking home. They helped him and fed him, making him have a taste for the ramen in their ramen shop. Ever since then he would visit almost every day.

Naruto walked in the stand with a smiling face as he saw his two favorite people.

" Ayame-nee=chan! Teuchi-jiji! I'm back!" he said as he sat down on a stool.

" Oh… hello, Naruto." Said Teuchi with a frown on his face.

" What's wrong, Jiji? Aren't you happy to see me?" asked Naruto.

Teuchi put on a fake smile and looked up towards Naruto. " Of course I'm happy to see you kid." He said as he ruffled his hair. " Now who wants some ramen." He asked.

" Meeeeee!" said the younger Naruto. Ayame put a bowl full of Miso ramen in front of his face, making his mouth water.

" Thank youuu!" he yelled out and started to dig in, not noticing the frowns and the tears on the father and daughter had.

Naruto started eating and eating with out a care in the world. He really was hungry. All that running he did from the villagers today had him-

" Huh…" said a drowsy Naruto. His eyesight started to get bleary and he started to get unbalanced.

He looked up to the two shop owners and saw that they were openly crying while they were looking at Naruto.

" We had to do this, Naruto. Please forgive us." Said Teuchi. After that, Naruto blacked out.

 **In an alleyway**

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes. He really felt bad, his stomach even worse. He wondered why Ayame and Teuchi were looking at him like that when he fell out.

" Look the demon is awake." Said a voice that woke Naruto straight up.

He turned his head to see a massive mob of people staring at him with hate filled eyes.

" What's going on!" said Naruto.

" Those to ramen people actually pulled it off. I thought they would just take our money and run off." Said another voice.

" What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

" Those two shop owners were paid off by us to make you fall asleep by drugging your food." Said a man.

" They wouldn't do anything like that!" yelled Naruto to the mob. The people only laughed at Naruto.

" Yeah, well you keep on thinking like that while we beat you. No one in this village loves you, demon." Said a man. And with that the mob attacked Naruto.

 **Flashback End**

" I stayed in that alleyway for two days because I couldn't move from the pain I was in. Shouldn't I punish you for what you did!" yelled Naruto and the flame got even bigger.

" Naruto! Stop!" yelled Mito.

" You shall die, and then that old man is next!" yelled Naruto. He was about to throw the flame at Ayame, but he then heard a voice.

 _Stop, Naruto…._.said Kurama.. _You shall get revenge later, but now is not the time. I don't want you getting worked up right now…._ Kurama said.

Naruto growled at what Kurama said, but then put out the flame in his hand, listening to Kurama. Ayame uncovered her arms from in front of her and looked at him with fear in her eyes.

" You are lucky that Kurama-chan doesn't want me to kill now, but soon it shall happen and I will enjoy ripping the flesh off of your bones." He said with a growl and left the shop. Menma and Mito looked at each other and put their money on the counter and ran after Naruto, leaving a crying Ayame to herself.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto needed to find someplace to calm down. He was really mad at not being able to kill that women off, but he had to listen to Kurama-chan. He was now walking into the park in Konoha, trying to find a nice tree to lay in.

" Naruto!" he heard to annoying voice say. He turned to see Menma and Mito run up to him.

" Are you alright, Naruto" asked Mito.

" I was never hurt." He said as he continued walking.

The trio continued to walk, and Menma and Mito watched as children and parents left the park when they caught sight of Naruto. It sadden to two younger siblings even more to see the segregation that Naruto went through on a daily basis.

Naruto then jumped into a big oak tree and sat down. He was done going through the village for now.

 **Hokage's Office**

" Alright, Minato, what is it that you want?" asked Jiraiya.

" I need all the yokai blocking seals that you have." Said Minato.

" Yokai blocking? Why?" he asked.

" For his son." Said Danzo, now entering the office.

" Danzo. How nice it is to see you." Said a sarcastic Jiraya.

" This isn't a joke, Jiraiya!" yelled Danzo, shocking Jiraiya.

" He is right. We need your strongest yokai blocking seals for my son, Naruto." Said Minato.

" Why? What are you two planning?" asked Jiraiya.

" When you and my children leave to go find Tsunade, we shall make a new cell for Naruto. He is to dangerous to have him rooming about in the village. As much as it pains me to do it, I have to think about Konoha's safety first." Said Minato, Danzo shacking his head to everything Minato said.

" Are you sure?" asked Jiraya. " If you do make this new cell, then wouldn't your deal with the Kyuubi but put at risk?" he asked.

" Maybe. But if we put Naruto in this new cell that I am developing right now, then he won't be able to leave it." Said Minato. " That's why I need you to take your time in finding Tsunade, because we are going to need a lot of time to make this new cell if it is going to hold Naruto inside." Said Minato.

" Where is the new cell located?" asked Jiraiya.

Minato pointed right underneath him. " Underneath the Hokage's Office. I have my ninja in there right now expanding the area that would hold Naruto." Said Minato.

" The whole cell will be in the shape of a dome." Said Danzo. " Seals will cover the walls and there will be a narrow walk way that goes to the middle of the dome. This is were the boy shall be held down at. We shall make reinforced handcuffs with seals on them as well as compartments on the ground to lock his tails in as well. He won't be leaving this cell. The only problem we would have would be actually placing the boy in the cell. But once we have him, he won't escape." Explained Danzo.

Jiraiya rubbed his chin in thought about the idea. It was a good idea. Naruto being directly underneath Minato would make it easy to access to Naruto. The idea of the cell being a dome was even better. He could have watching eyes on Naruto at all times. This truly could work.

" Alright. I'll go find the kids now and tell them that were leaving in two hours to find Tsunade. On the road I might train Mito and Menma, seeing as Naruto won't want any from me. This would also buy you more time to build the cell while keeping Naruto in the dark. We should make something for Naruto to wear so we can compress some of his strength while on the road, though." Said Jiraiya.

" What about a straightjacket?" asked Minato, making Jiraiya smile.

 **Later- Outside Uchiha Clan Estate**

Naruto, Menma, and Mito were walking back to the Uchiha clan estate. After leaving the park, they decided to go back home, seeing as there was nothing else to do. :Menma and Mito looked at Ayame differently from what they did to Naruto when he was young. Even good people like them were able to be bought off by money.

Naruto then turned around to the two siblings, getting a good look at them.

" You two were saved by our mother during the finals. I have come to an agreement not to kill you since I am under the protection of Konoha, but make no mistake. Give me a reason to a reason to kill you and I will, understood?" he said, and getting a nod from the two.

" Good." He said and started to walk away. Just in time, Jiraiya appeared in front of him.

" Before you all split up, I need to say something." He said.

" What? I have things to do." Said Naruto.

" Tomorrow we shall leave to go on a mission to find Tsunade. Minato wants her because we need her to help with the injured from the invasion. Once we find her, we shall return to Konoha with success." He said to them.

" What time do we meet?" asked Menma.

" 7 a.m. sharp. Pack for a month trip. That is all. See you tomorrow." And then Jiraiya disappeared.

 **The next day- Konoha Gates**

Naruto walked up to the gates to see Menma, Mito, and Jiraiya already there. Naruto had sealed up all his belongings in a storage scroll so he didn't need to bring a backpack.

" Good, were all here." Said Jiraiya. " We now just need to wait for your father." Said Jiraiya.

" Why? Isn't father staying in the village?" asked Mito to the perverted sage.

" Yes, but he needs to give me something important." Said Jiraiya while looking at Naruto.

While they were waiting, the last person they all expected to walk up to them did.

" Hinata.." said Menma as he looked at the pale beauty.

" Hello, Menma-kun." She said and walked up to him.

" What are you doing here?" he asked.

" I came to talk to you.." she said and then looked at the rest of the group. " In private." She finished.

Getting the hint, Mito and Jiraiya walked to the side, out of hearing distance. Naruto, though, stayed where he was.

" Uh… Naruto-san." Said Hinata, getting his attention. " Would you please leave me and Menma-kun alone for a second?" she asked with a smile.

With a grunt and a small stream of flames from his mouth, he walked to side and jumped in a tree, closing his eyes.

" So what is it that you want?" asked Menma as he looked at Hinata with distrust.

" Please listen to me." She began. " I know that we haven't talked in a while because of what I said, and I deserved it. I didn't believe in you when you believed in me. It must have hurt hearing that from the person you trust the most. But please believe that I've been staying up at night crying because I realized that what I said could jeopardize our relationship. I wanted to come to you sooner.. but I… I just…. I was to scared to hear what you would say about me." She said as tears started to run down her face.

" I'm… so sorry, Menma-kun.. I should have done better and believed in you, please understand. I didn't want for you to get hurt by fighting Neji, that's why I said what I said. Please forgive me.." she wailed out and put her head on his shoulder.

Menma just looked down at the crying body that was leaning on him. He really did want to talk to Hinata, but just the thought of what she said about him pissed him off. He really didn't want to see her at the time, but now was the time to really sort this out.

He put his arms around her and took her in close. " I forgive you, Hinata-chan. You are lucky that I'm such a good guy." He said with a grin when Hinata lifted her head to see his face.

" You really mean that?" she said with wide eyes.

" Yes, you know that I still love y-" he couldn't finish his sentence as Hinata pushed her lips upon his own, making his eyes widen before leaning it the kiss himself.

After separating, they both put their foreheads together, looking at each others eyes.

" Thank you." She whispered with a smile.

" Your welcome. When I come back I'll spend some time with you, alright." He said and got a nod in reply.

With another quick kiss, Hinata left feeling better than she has in a long time.

Menma turned his head to see Mito having a smile on her face and Jiraiya with her cheeks puffed up, trying his best to hold in his laugh.

" Shut up." Said Menma, already knowing what was about to happen.

" AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHHHH! YOUR WHIPPED! PUSSY WHIPPED, PUSSY WHIPPED, PUSSY WHIPPED! AHHAHAHAHAH!" laughed out Jiraiya. He stopped laughing and started to yell in pain when Mito kicked him in the nuts. Hard.

" Shut up, Ero-sensei." Said Mito and then hugged brother. " Good job, bro."

" Yeah. I appreciate it." He said and returned the hug. When they let a go a familiar yellow flash appeared in front of them.

" Hey! How's everyone!" said Minato with a smile.

" Oh, hey there Minato." Said Jiraiya, apparently healed from the kick her received.

" What are you doing here, Tou-san?" asked Mito.

" I need to see Naruto." He replied. He walked to the tree that Naruto was in and called out to him.

" Naruto! I need to give you something." He said.

Naruto looked down at the Hokage. He just wanted to leave as soon as possible so he just decided to get down with this. He then floated down to Minato, surprising everyone their.

" You just flew!" said Mito. " How!?"

" Don't worry about it. What do you want?" asked Naruto.

" I need you to wear this while you are away." Said Minato and got out a scroll and opened it. A poof a smoke appeared and when it died down it revealed a white straightjacket.

Naruto just looked at the straightjacket. It was white with the arms having extra long sleeves. Their were buckles going down the front and stopped at the bottom of the jacket. There were belts that went around the jacket to hold down the arms that would wrap the arms in the front.

Naruto looked up at Minato with a dead look. Minato had a smile on his face and sweat going down the side of his face.

" What is this for?" asked Naruto.

" Ohhh… you know.. it's the latest fashion and I thought that you wou-"

"Why are there yokai blocking seals on it?" asked Naruto.

" I don't know. Who put those there? Maybe you should check it on the inside while wearing it."

" You want me to wear that?" asked Naruto.

…..

…..

...

….

….

….

" Maybe.."

" If you are this scared to talk to a little boy than you don't deserve to be Hokage. So tell me the purpose of this thing you call ' the latest fashion.'" Said Naruto.

" Alright, it's a straightjacket. I need you to wear it just in case you go crazy and we have something to hold you down with." Explained Minato.

Naruto just looked at Minato with the same look he gave him earlier. He looked at the jacket and then got it from his arms.

" You could've least made it black or red." Said Naruto as he took off his hoodie and replaced it with the jacket.

Naruto finally had the jacket on and the sleeves were touching the ground.

" Now what?" said Naruto. He could feel his yokai repressed, but he could still break out of it if necessary.

" I got the rest." Said Minato as he got the long sleeves and tied them wrapped them around Naruto. He then locked them up in the buckles, finally trapping him in the jacket.

" There! All done!" said Minato with a fake smile as he looked at his eldest son.

" I feel strangely comfortable in this. I shall were it for now." Said the boy as he turned his head and started to walk out the gates, his tails swaying in the air.

" Make sure he doesn't get into to much trouble." Said Minato as he watched Naruto's retreating back.

" Sure. You just focus on the 'project' that you have started." Said Jiraiya, getting a nod from Minato.

The Hokage then turned to his two children and hugged them.

" You two stay safe. Try to get close to your brother. He really needs it. Also, don't ask about the jacket, just know that it had to be done." He said and getting a nod from the two. He then disappeared with a yellow flash.

" Alright you two, were out!" said Jiraiya as he started to march out the village, the two genin following.

 **In Wave**

Zaku, Yakumo, Fu, Dosu, and Kin were currently running for there lives. Why do you ask? Well it was just on off Zabuza's training programs: 'Which brat can last the longest?'

When the group came to Wave, they were instantly taken in by Zabuza and Haku. They all lived in a big mansion that Tazuna made them. They quickly told Zabuza the situation of Naruto sending them over to be apart of Wave, and Zabuza said that he would start them on their training. He realized that all the kids had potential, but they had to go through his training routines to get to even greater heights.

The group, on the other hand, have been greatly enjoying the change of lifestyles of their old ones to the new, even if they have to deal with Zabuza. They finally felt like they had a family between each other, something all them didn't have anymore of never even had before. The people of Wave welcomed them with open arms, making them feel even better about their new home.

Everything was going great at their new home…

…

.. yeah right.

Zaku had to duck as Zabuza tried to cut him in half from his mid-section.

" What the fuck, Zabuza-sensei!" yelled Zaku. " You could have killed me!"

" That's the point! If you die here then Naruto won't have any use to you, and we don't need weaklings here!" yelled the ex-mist ninja.

While the young ninjas were running for their lives, Haku was on the beach getting a tan.

" Ahhhh…. I love this place.." said Haku. She turned her head to watch the sight of her adopted father hack and swing at the kids. She could see the smile that he had behind his bandages that covered his mouth and that made her smile.

" He really is happy here. If he is happy, then I am happy as well. Thank you, Naruto-sama." Said Haku as she returned to her tan in the sun.

 **Outside Konoha**

Naruto, Mito, Menma, and Jiraiya were walking the path through the forest at a slow pace. Naruto was looking back at Jiraiya, feeling his eyes trained on his back.

" What." Said Naruto.

" Nothing." Said Jiraiya as he turned his head.

" Why are we going to find this women at such a slow pace?" asked Naruto, making Jiraiya sweat.

" We aren't in a hurry, plus I bet it won't be hard to find Tsunade anyway." Said Jiraiya, coming up with a quick excuse.

" Your lying. I can tell that you are. If we are finding Tsunade to heal the people in the hospital that suffered a lot of damage from the invasion, then shouldn't we be moving at a faster pace? Are you hiding something?" Naruto quickly anaylzed, making Jiraiya sweat even more.

 _Come on Jiraiya! Come up with an excuse that is actually true! I can't let Naruto get suspicious…_ thought Jiraiya. All of a sudden, a light bulb appeared over his head, an idea formed in his mind.

" It's because I need to train these two on somethings. Right, Menma? Mito?" said the man, nudging them in their ribs.

" Uhh….. yeah. I need help developing my chakra chains." Said Menma.

" I need to practice my **Haraishin**." said Mito.

Naruto looked at the smiling group suspiciously, before tuning his head and jumping into a tree. He didn't want to deal with these humans now.

 **Mindscape**

Naruto walked into the master bedroom to see Kurama sleeping. He looked at her with a smile. She really was beautiful to him.

He laded next to her, not trying to wake her up. He wrapped his arms around her, his action causing her to wake from her sleep.

" N- *yawn* Naruto?" she asked.

" Yes, I tried not to wake you." He said.

" No, it is fine. I need to get out the bed anyway." She said. She then looked at Naruto see he was laid out on the bed, and she got a devious smirk on her face.

Next thing Naruto knew, he felt Kurama climb on top of him, sitting on his mid-section. He looked up to see that cocky smirk she always held.

" You know.." she said. " It's been awhile since we done it.. You being so busy." She said and started to kiss his neck making him groan out.

" Do you want to?" he asked.

" You know I always want to.." she said.

 **Lemon**

Naruto lifted her head up and mushed his lips against hers, making them both moan. It was they were naturally attracted to each other, always want to be near each other.

Kurama started to trail her hands down to Naruto's hoodie before going underneath it and rubbed her soft hands against his abs. He ran his hands through her long, crimson hair. She continued to rub on him until she lifted his hoodie and shirt off of, throwing them across the room. She licked her lips when she saw his firm six-pack, something he got from her training.

She kissed all over his stomach, making him groan even more. She kept going lower and lower until she made it to his pants. She smirked as she pulled them down, along with his boxers, in one go. Her mouth watered as she started at his 6 and a half inch dick. It was throbbing from Kurama's past actions, and it looked like it needed release.

" Oh." She said as she covered her mouth in a fake surprise. " Did I do that?" she asked.

Naruto smirked before pointing at Kurama's privates as well. She looked down and saw that she had a wet stain on her leggings.

" Did I do that?" mocked Naruto, making Kurama laugh at him.

" Funny. You won't be mocking me for long." She said as she lowered down to his dick and taking it whole in her mouth.

She started to make a slurping sound as she continued with her actions. She was rubbing his chest while sucking on his cock. Naruto put his hands on the back of her head, making her take in more of her. He was grunting as pleasure he was receiving was to much for him to handle. He wet, hot mouth was taking him in a fast pace. He could feel that he was getting closer.

Kurama noticed that Naruto started to move around a little, telling him that he was close. That didn't slow her down a bit, actually making her go faster as she wanted to taste his seed.

After a while, Naruto started to pant, and with a shout of 'Kurama-chan!' he released in her mouth, Kurama taking it all in and swallowing it all down he throat. She let go of his dick with a 'pop' sound and looked up towards Naruto.

" It seems you liked that.." she said with the same smirk from earlier.

With a growl and a use of his wind mastery, all of Kurama's cloths were slashed to pieces, revealing her sexy ass body. Naruto then flipped her over with him on top.

" I'm aren't the only one who is going to enjoy what's to come." Naruto said. He then started to rub against Kurama's pussy, making her moan out.

" Naruto.. go ahead." She whispered, and with that Naruto lowered down at licked the side of her pussy, making her moan again.

Naruto was going around her core, before fully putting his tongue inside of her, making her scream out.

" Naruto! Eat me, please!" she yelled, and he replied by licking everywhere inside of her. She was squirming around on the bed as he continued to eat her out. She tasted sweet to him and he would gladly continue to eat her out.

Kurama started to kick around, feeling a sensation weld up in her chest.

" Naruto! I- I'm cumming!" she screamed out, and with it came her juices that Naruto licked up. She continued to gush out and he happily continued to take it all in. He wanted to please Kurama, and he was glad that he was doing such a good job.

When she stopped, Naruto looked at her with a smirk, the same that she had on earlier.

" Well now, you sure were moving a lot." He said.

Kurama blushed at her actions. She couldn't believe that he made her squirm around like that. Usually she was the dominate one, but now that Naruto has accepted her love, he would be all over her.

She wasn't ready when she felt Naruto pierce her down blow, making her scream out.

" Ahhhh! Naruto!" she screamed. Naruto started to slowly thrust in and out, letting her get used to the sudden invader down blow.

Kurama then started to match his thrust, signaling that she was ready to continue.

" Faster." She commanded. Naruto nodded and started to go faster. The sound of wet skin hitting each other filled the air. Naruto and Kurama's panting started to get louder and louder as they went on with the sex secession.

" Yes! Go harder! Deeper, Naruto-kun!" she yelled out at him. She put her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her own body. Naruto went in for a quick kiss and he went harder on Kurama.

Kurama, having her tongue on the side of her mouth, was speechless of the feelings that were going through her body right now. She had always forced Naruto to be intimate with her, and now that he was doing it willingly made the sex even better.

" Kurama-chan," said Naruto, " I'm getting closer." He finished with a grunt.

" Inside! Ah! Do it inside!" she yelled. With a final grunt and thrust, he exploded inside of his mate, making her yell out in pleasure and hit her own climax.

Naruto landed on top of Kurama, his face in between her massive breast. Kurama bent her head down a little and kissed the top of his head. She went down to his ear and whispered.

" Round 2?" she asked. She got her reply when Naruto started thrusting again.

 **Lemon End**

 **At Konoha**

Kurenai, Kakashi, Gai, and Asuma, four Jonin of Konohagakure, were panting in front of two S-class crimanals, Itachi Uchiha and Kisama Hoshigaki. Kakashi had signaled them early to follow them at a coffee shop, wondering why the two were here. They answered with looking for the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki's. They instantly started to fight, Asuma and Kurenai being on the losing side.

Kakashi then came to save the day, saving Kurenai from Kisama's wrath, but that was only for a moment, as they were pushed into a corner again.

Gai then appeared in front of the Jonin, telling his comrades of the counter strategy he had when going up against the Sharingan.

Before they could even fight, Kakashi started a conversation with Itachi, gaining everyone's attention.

" Itachi, why are you looking for the Hokage's children?" asked the masked ninja.

" For reasons of my own." Replied the silent Uchiha.

" You know, Sasuke told the council of what you did, or forced to do." Said Kakashi, Itachi's eyes opening wide for a second before closing them.

" I see. Then the Hokage relelizes his mistakes?" asked Itachi.

" Yeah, but it's a long road ahead." Said Kakashi.

" Enough small talk, were are the Jinchuriki?" asked Itachi.

" They aren't here. They are long gone with Jiraiya. You won't find them." Said Kakashi.

" A shame, we shall now leave." Said Itachi. Kisame and Itachi vanishing from sight.

 **Later that day**

Sasuke walked up the stairs in the hospital. He heard that Kakashi was fighting some rogue ninja in the village that got through Konoha's walls. He walked up the stairs and then heard something that made his heart stop when he walked through the doorway.

" I heard that Itachi Uchiha was in the village looking for the Jinchuriki! Is it true?" asked a random Jonin.

" What!" yelled Sasuke, his dojutsu activating from what he heard.

Everyone in the room looked towards Sasuke's direction, then they saw him dash off.

" Damn it, tell the Hokage of the situation." Said Kakashi, getting a bad feeling of the situation at hand.

 **At a town inside the Land of Fire**

" Ohhh! So many pretty women around!" said Jiraiya with stars in his eyes as he looked at he women in the area in a perverted way.

" Come on, Ero-sennin! We have to check into the hotel!" whined Mito, really wanting to get some sleep.

Then, a sexy ass female passed by Jiraiya and winked at him, making his heart flutter.

" Here! This is the room key! You three go up there and do whatever siblings do as a family!" he said and threw the key at Menma.

They watched as Jiraiya ran off, leaving the trio by their selves.

" Let's just go and get some rest." Said Menma, getting a nod from Mito and a silent stare from Naruto. They all walked into the room and got comfortable, before heading to bed.

 **Late night**

Naruto woke from his sleep as he heard someone knocking on the door. He looked over at Mito and Menma to see they were sleeping. Naruto made them share a bed since he said that he wasn't sleeping with either one of them, putting some Killer Intent behind his words to show that he was serious.

Naruto got out his bed to show that he was wearing black gym shorts, not another article of clothing on his body. He walked up to the door before opening it.

" Who are you?" asked Naruto with a bored look.

" No one. I need the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi." Said the mystery man. Naruto looked at the man's Sharingan and knew instantly who he was talking to.

" Your Itachi Uchiha." Said Naruto.

Itachi was surprised that the holder of the Kyuubi's soul knew who he was. He was more surprised when the Genjutsu he tried to put on the boy when they made eye contact shatter.

" How do you know me?" Itachi asked bluntly.

" You some I admire. Killing all of those Uchihas must have been fun. Personally I hate the Sharingan, the same thing that you are staring at me with." Said Naruto with a smirk, hoping that he could get under Itachi's skin.

Itachi held the growl inside of him and looked at Naruto with an blank look. " I don't care I need the Jinchuriki, show them to me." He said.

Naruto was thinking of the whole situation that he was put in right now. Apparently, the Uchiha didn't know that he held all of Kurama's chakra, and still thought that Menma and Mito did instead. A smirk on Naruto's face appeared as his kitsune ways activated the secret trickster in him.

" Sure, come inside." Said Naruto, recalling his tails inside of him. No need for them to be suspicious.

Kisame and Itachi raised their eyebrows at this. They didn't think that Naruto would be so cooperative. They walked into the room and saw a sleeping Menma and Mito, proving that Naruto was true to his word and this wasn't a trick.

Kisame walked over to the two sleeping Jinchuriki, before putting them on his shoulders. He made sure to check the seal on their bellies. When he saw them, he was sure these were the ones they were looking for.

" Thanks kid." Said Kisame. " Usually, the people close to the Jinchuriki would try to fight back, but it seems that your different." He said with a smile.

" I am not close to those two. I hate them. You all can take them if you want, I won't deal with them. Good doing business with you." Said Naruto with a smile and got back in the bed. He finally got ride of Menma and Mito, and he could saw that he wasn't the one that killed them. He could play a prank on the Akastuki and get away scot free from the murder of Menma and Mito.

The two S-class ninjas looked at Naruto return to his slumber, before looking at each other. This never happened before.

" Thanks again, kid. I actually like you." Said Kisame. Naruto just waved his hand at the man, not looking up from the pillow his face was currently in. The pillow was just so soft. Almost like a certain kitsune demoness breast.

Hey now, nothing compares to these right here….. said Kurama from Naruto's mind, making him smile in agreement. He did get to personally hold her glorious orbs of amazingness.

Itachi closed the door behind them, making sure to not disturb Naruto. He really did make the job easier so he should repay him by not disturbing him any longer.

" You know, if they were more people like him in the world, I might actually have friends." Kisame joked. The two walked down the hall, quiet happy how things went for them.

Jiraiya suddenly appeared at the end of the hall they were walking, a women in his arms.

" Putting a women under a Genjutsu? That's just wrong." Said Jiraiya as he set the women down gently.

" We had to distract you somehow." Said Itachi.

" How did you get the two kids?" said Jiraiya, noticing his two pupils on Kisame's shoulders.

The door they just came from slammed open and Naruto walked out of it, angry as hell.

" You couldn't have just waited a few more minutes until they left!" shouted Naruto, waking the two siblings from their sleep.

" What's going o-" they were silenced when Kisame hit them on the back of the neck.

" Naruto, you did this!" said Jiraiya.

" No, they came and wanted the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, and I gave them the Jinchurikis." Said Naruto with a smirk.

" But you have all the power of the Kyuubi now. You did take it from them during the Chunin Exams, right?" asked Jiraiya, making Naruto slap his head at Jiraiya's stupidity.

" You tricked us." Said Itachi, making Kisame drop Menma and Mito on the ground and focus on Naruto.

" I'm glad the pervert came up. If we came back with these two then we probably would be killed by leader-sama." Said Kisame.

The sound of sandals hitting the ground caught everyone's attention as they looked at the staircase. Sasuke then appeared, his Sharingan blazing.

" Naruto! Where is he!" yelled a frantic Sasuke. He saw Naruto huff and point his finger towards Itachi. The two brothers looked at each other for a while, taking in their appearances.

" Kisame, handle them." Said Itachi as he pasted by Naruto to his brother.

" Alright, time to fight! **Suiton: Water Shark Bullet!"** he yelled and sent a shark made from water towards Naruto. It didn't make far as the shark was cut up in air.

"Uhhh… what just happened?" asked Kisame. He then saw the look in Naruto's eyes that promised pain.

" Uhhh… Itachi? I think we need to switch opponents." Said Kisame as he prepared for Naruto's wrath.

 **Other side of hallway**

The two brothers were gazing at each other, looking into each others eyes, seeing the difference between the two ever since they last saw each.

" You've gotten taller." Said Itachi.

" You look old." Said Sasuke. The two brothers shared a small laugh.

" Itachi! I think I need some help over here!"

" How are things in Konoha?" asked Itachi.

" Not to good. I had to tell the Hokage about his corrupted village and tell the council about what the Hokage made you do." Said Sasuke.

" Surely there must be some kind of distrust between the people of Konoha." Said Itachi.

" Itachi! I need some help- Ack! Argh, that's my shoulder your stepping on!"

" Are you friends with Naruto?" asked Itachi, ignoring his partners cries for help.

" He doesn't trust anyone, so he doesn't think that we're friends. But I think we are." Said Sasuke.

" That's good. He needs people to get along with." Said Itachi.

" *Snap!* ARRRRGGGGGHHHHH! ITACHI! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! HE'S BEATING ME WITH MY OWN SWORD! THAT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE POSSIBL- ARRRRGGGHHH! MY FISH STICK!"

" Your partner is annoying." Said Sasuke as he listened to Kisame's yells of pain.

" Try working with him. Smells like saltwater… That Naruto is very strong." Said Itachi.

" Very, as you can see." Said Sasuke.

" HOLY SHIT! STOP! WHY IS THAT PERVERTED MAN JUST SITTING THERE LAUGHING! HELP ME FOR KAMI-SAMA'S SAKE!"

" I should go. I must make sure I don't get caught and that Kisame doesn't die." Said Itachi as walked up to Sasuke and put his hand on his younger siblings shoulder.

" Take care, Sasuke. When we meet again, I know-"

" AHHHHHHHH! RUN, SAMAHADA! THIS KID'S CRAZY! WHAT THE HELL! DID TAILS JUST COME OUT THIS KIDS ASS! LET GO OFF MY LEG YOU DEMON. *Snap* ARRRRGGGHHHH! IIIITTTAAAACCCCCHHHHIIIIIII! HELPPPPPPP!"

" What I tried to say before I was interrupted was that I know you shall get even stronger. I know that you will change Konoha for the better." Said Itachi.

" Brother, thank-"

" OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! HAVE THE DAMN KIDS, JUST LET ME LIVE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE A VIRGIN! PLEASE, I ADMIT IT! SHOW MERCY * Crunch, Snap* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

" Thank you, brother." Said Sasuke. The two then hugged, not having done that in a while.

" WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HUGGING FOR! HELP ME! I NEED MEDICAL ATTENTION! SAMAHADA LEFT ME TO DIE! THAT PIECE OF SHIT OF A SWORD! THE NEXT TIME I SEE IT I'M GOING TO-*Crunch* GGAAAAHHHHH! NOT AGAIN!"

The two brothers let go of each other and Itachi walked back to Kisame. Naruto currently had his hands around Kisame's neck, choking him to death.

" I must leave. May you please put down my partner." Asked Itachi.

Naruto just looked at Itachi, before throwing Kisame on the ground. Kisame quickly crawled up to Itachi, trying to get away from the demon before them.

" Finally lets go! Now!" yelled the shark man. Itachi grabbed Kisame and ran out the building, Jiraiya was trying to recover from all the laughing he was doing that he didn't even notice them.

" That was fun." Said Naruto as he looked at himself. He was covered in blood, something that made him happy. The shark man really made a good punching bag.

" Ohhh…Oh my god that was the funniest thing I have ever seen." Said Jiraiya. He then got up from the floor and picked up Menma and Mito. He then looked up at Naruto and glared.

" Why aren't you in the straightjacket?" he asked.

" I have to be in it while I sleep?" asked Naruto.

" Yes, the only time you don't have to have it on is when you are taking a shower. Now go back to the room." Said Jiraiya.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto and put his hand out to the demon boy.

" Naruto, I need to thank you for everything that you have done fore me. Sakura, too. There's no telling how I could have ended up if you didn't come and help us out." He said.

Naruto looked at the hand for a couple seconds, before extending his hand out and shook his hand.

" Thank me if you want, I just didn't want a weak team." Said the demon boy. He then went inside the hotel room, leaving Sauske in the hallway by himself.

" No Naruto, it's just that fox that's holding back your emotions." Said Sasuke as he headed down the stairs, ready to go back to Konoha.

 **Couple Days Later…**.

After the whole hotel fiasco, the group continued their search for the slug sanin, Tsunade. Jiraiya had got a hint from a bartender that she was in Tanzaki Town, the perfect place to find Tsunade with all the casinos that was there.

They took a couple days to find her, but they now stood in front of the women and her assistant that held a pig. The two were currently sitting in a booth with Tsunade drowning a bottle of liquor.

" Tsunade?" said Jiraiya as he stared at he women, and then her breast.

" Jiraiya?" said the blond-haired beauty. She hasn't seen the old pervert in a while.

Jiraiya sat him self down in the booth. The three siblings had to stand and watch, seeing as there wasn't' enough room for the three of them in the booth.

" Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade. Truly, an amazing sight to see. It's been a long while." Said Jiraiya.

" Cut the crap you old perverted man. What do you want with me? You didn't come out here for me just to talk about my beauty." She said.

" Yes, I came for other reasons, but first I must ask how have you been. It seems the years haven't done a thing to your looks." Said the pervert.

" I'm fine, you old toad. This is my assistant, Shizune. She has been with me during my travels." Said the sanin.

" Good to meet you, Shizune-san." Said Jiraiya, getting a nod from the women. He then turned his head to the person he came to talk to.

" Listen, I want beat around the bush and get straight to it. Minato wants you back in Konoha. We had an invasion planned against us by the Sand and Oto, but we still won. We still need you to come back and help the medical ninjas in the village. You shall also take over the hospital itself for reasons-"

" No." she said.

" What! Why?" asked Jiraiya.

" Why would I go back to that stupid village? That place had done nothing but hurt me. I don't wish to follow a young fool anyway." Said Tsunade, making Mito and Menma mad.

" How could you say that about Tou-san!" yelled Mito.

" Tou-san is a good Hokage!" yelled Menma.

" No he isn't and I hate Konoha. All the people I have lost in that village was to much for me. That village can burn for all I care." Said Tsunade, getting yells from the two siblings in denial.

Tsunade wasn't worried about them, she was more interested at Naruto, who was just looking at them with a blank look. He seemed like the most civil of the group.

" Hey you, kid. Why aren't you saying anything? Don't you want to defend your father?" asked Tsuande.

" You are pathetic." Said Naruto and he turned his head, looking around in the bar.

" What did you say?" asked an angry Tsunade as she looked at Naruto.

" You saw that you hate Konoha for you have lost to many people that you cared about there. It isn't Konoha's fault that they died, but their own. There are people in Konoha who have lost precious people as well, but you don't see them running away from home, gambling all their money away. You are pathetic and a coward." Said Naruto.

Tsunade saw red and moved Shizune out her way so she could approach Naruto. She then grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up to her face.

" Want to say that again." She said dangerously.

" You are pathetic and a coward." Said Naruto with a dead look. " I don't have time to deal with you so let me go, I don't have time to deal with bitches today."

Tsunade reared her arm back and was about to hit Naruto across the face, but a arm of red chakra coming from Naruto's shoulder caught the punch.

" What is this?" asked Tsunade as she jumped back away from Naruto, the red chakra burning her skin.

" My power. Don't tell me you are scared of them." Said Naruto.

" You are to cocky for your own good." Said Tsunade with a glare.

" I don't care, now return to Konoha with us. I wish to sleep in peace their." Said Naruto.

" How about a bet." Said Tsunade.

" What?" Replied Naruto.

" We fight outside. If you win, I go to Konoha with you. If I win, you give me all your money!" said the sanin.

" Let's get this over with." Said Naruto.

" You should surrender, seeing as you can't move in that straightjacket, I win automatically." Said Tsunade with a smirk.

She frowned when she saw Naruto make his red chakra arms appear on his shoulders. " I can fight with these." Said the boy.

" How can you use your yokai?" asked Jiraiya. " The seals in the jacket should block all yokai movement.

" Realize who you are talking about. I broke out the seal my father surrounded me with, just a few seal won't stop me." He then turned to Tsunade. " Ready to lose?" he asked.

" Ready to win, that is." She said and they walked outside.

 **Ayo, ayo, ayo, this was a good chapter, if I do say so myself.**

 **But yeah, Ayame and Teuchi aren't as innocent as you would think, in this story they were once on of Naruto's abusers, but only for a short time.**

 **So yeah, I put a lemon in here, I no it wasn't good, seeing as I'm not very good at writing them, but please tell a youngin how he did tho.**

 **I hope you all laughed at the Kisame getting his ass whopped by Naruto, I actually just thought of that while writing.**

 **Next chapter is Tsunade vs. Naruto, who's going to win.**

 **….**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Yall know the answer to that question.**

 **Anyway, that's it for me**

 **NarutoPlug, signing out**

 **Like a real nigga should…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ayo, this ya boy, NarutoPlug. The last chapter has gone so far good on my terms. My story stats really are starting to stack up, ya feel me.**

 **But, the first part of my story is coming up soon, seeing as the Tsunade Arc is right next to the Sasuke retrieval arc. But don't worry, I got something planned for it to make the story even more suspenseful.**

 **Now lets get back to the story.**

 **The Corrupted Mind**

 **Chapter 16**

Tsunade was standing across from Naruto in the middle of the street. She had on a cocky smirk, thinking that she could fight this kid easily.

" Hey kid, I even bet that if I bet you with one finger, then you'll become my personal slave for ever!" she yelled out to him.

" I do not care, stop making bets and lets finish this." Said Naruto, his arms crossed in a bored fashion.

" Try not to die, Tsunade-hime!" said Jiraiya on the sidelines, standing next to Mito and Menma.

" Please, this kid couldn't beat me in a million years. You can have the first move." She said and put out her index finger, ready to block anything that Naruto has to throw at her.

" Fine, if you want." Said Naruto. He ran up to Tsunade, his chakra arms appearing from his shoulders.

Tsunade was ready to flick Naruto in his forehead, sending him back, but was surprised when said boy disappeared.

" What? Where did he go?" asked Tsunade, looking around. She didn't see Naruto hovering over her head, looking down at her in disgust.

" So this is a Sanin," said Naruto, catching Tsunade's attention. She looked up to see him flying, making her quiet surprised. " I thought you would be able to find a small Genin, but it appears I was wrong." He said.

Quicker than she could see or react to, Naruto sent his arms down on Tsunade, smashing her in the ground. He dropped down right on top of Tsunade, hitting her ribs, making her gasp in pain.

" You aren't as cocky now are you?" said Naruto as he looked down at her. She jumped away from him and gad a serious look on her face.

" Alright kid, my turn." She said and ran up to him. She went in to flick his fore head, but he used his one of his arms to grab hers.

" To predictable." He said and punched her right in the stomach. He flew back and fell in the street, making her assistant cry out to her in worry.

" Tsunade-sama! Are you alright?" asked Shizune.

" Do not interfere, Shizune!" she yelled at her as she got up from the ground. " I shall handle him myself." She said.

Tsunade started to look around again, seeing as Naruto disappeared again. She even checked the sky above her, but he wasn't there either.

" Where are you kid? Show yourself!" she yelled out. Naruto then appeared in front of her.

" You wanted me?" he asked. Tsunade instantly went in for a punch, but Naruto dodged it by using his flight abilities and circled around her. Tsunade went for a fury of punches and kicks, but Naruto dodged them all.

" You said that it would take a million years for me to bet you, but you can't even hit me. This is what it takes to be a Sanin. Pathetic." Taunted Naruto as he kept dodging her attacks.

" Be quiet! You are just running away from me like a little girl!" shouted Tsunade.

" Oh, like how you ran away from Konoha? Cause you couldn't handle living in the same place your loved ones died for?" mocked Naruto, making her even angrier.

" Shut up!' she yelled and tried to punch him extra hard. Naruto flew around her back and kicked her, making her fall to the ground. Her fist made a massive hole in the ground, dust flying everywhere.

She got up from the crater she made and looked around again, the dust cloud limiting her vision.

" You are pathetic. I told you once and I'll tell you again. You run away from your past because you feel guilty. You couldn't save them because you were, and still are, pathetic." Said Naruto from within the dust cloud.

" Shut up I told you!" she yelled out to Naruto. " You don't know what I've been through." She said

" What you have been through is the average life of a ninja. Normal, no-name ninjas go through what you have, but they don't blame their selves or the village they came from. They realize that this is what happens in a ninja's life, and keep going on. You, on the other hand, can't take the emotional lost of people you know dying. If that's the case, you don't need to be a ninja." Naruto said, his voice projecting throughout the smoke cloud.

" Stop….talking." whispered Tsunade as a tear went down her cheek. " You don't understand.."

" And I never will. I'm strong enough to protect the one I love. I'll never be you." Said Naruto.

Tsunade was looking down at the ground in a heavy mental battle. Was this kid right? Was she never cut out to be a ninja in the first place? She couldn't protect Dan, nor Nawaki, her sensei was dead, her mother, father, grandfather and grandmother. Dead. Everyone around her started to drop out her life, until she was by herself. She and Nawaki were orphans by the time she was 14, and she had to watch over him. Could this really have affected her life that bad.

" No.." she said. " I don't care what you say, I'm not the average shinobi. I am a Sanin, and I won't be bested by you!" she yelled out in the dust cloud.

" A shame." Said Naruto. Tsunade then found her arms bound by something. She looked behind her to see that Naruto jumped on her back. He used his legs to wrap himself around Tsunade's lower body, and used his chakra arms to wrap around her upper body.

" What are you doing?" she yelled at him.

" Making you feel even more pathetic." Said Nauto. He then made another set of chakra arms from his back and dragged the claws down Tsunade's arms.

" Ahhh!" she yelled. " Get off me!" she screamed and started thrashing around, trying to get Naruto off of her. She didn't notice that some of the yokai got into her cuts, making them burn.

Tsunade, in a panic, jumped up and fell on her back. Before Naruto could get hurt, he disappeared in a red flash, making Tsunade take all the damage.

The dust cleared to reveal a trembling Tsunade in a hole and Naruto looking down at Tsunade.

" I win." He said and punched her in the middle of her stomach, making her go into unconsciousness.

" Tsunade-sama!" yelled out Shizune as she jumped next to her master's body. She started to heal the gashes on her arm.

" Damn it, Naruto! You shouldn't have taken her that seriously!" Jiraiya yelled out to him as he went next to Shizune.

" She should've taken me seriously. This is her own fault." Said Naruto. He then walked away from the scene, going back to the hotel room.

 **In Konoha**

Kushina was walking to her husband's office. She and Minato have been on shaky terms ever since she learned the truth about the Uchiha Massacre. She wanted to talk to Minato so they could build their relationship back to the way it was.

Kushina was walking through the halls, but she then saw Minato turn a corner, making her follow him.

" Minato-kun." She tried to get his attention, but apparently he didn't hear her as he continued to walk. Kushina started to follow her husband throughout the building until he walked into a room and closed the door.

Kushina walked to the closed door to see that it was slightly ajar. She peeked in through the crack to see that her husband was in a room with pictures of the past Hokages on the wall. She watched as he put his hand on the First Hokage's picture, and a secret door opened up on the other wall. He quickly entered it and closed the door.

Kushina then entered the room. She followed what her husband did and the door on the other wall opened up. She quickly entered as the door closed itself.

It was dark were she was, but she could hear the sound of… hammers hitting nails? What was going on down there?

Kushina looked forward to see a long hallway. The walls and floor were made concrete. She walked down the hallway to see that their was a lamp hanging from the ceiling, giving the place an ominous look to it. She turned a corner and saw a set of stairs. She went down the stairs and continued to walk again, only to find another set of stairs.

" These damn stairs.." muttered Kushina as she kept walking down. She finally made it to another door. She opened it only a little to see what was inside.

She saw a long room that was curved, making her believe that the structure of the place was in the shape of a dome. She went inside to find a window in the room. Why would their be a window here? She was underground? She peered inside, only to be shocked at what she found.

Inside was a large dome-like room that had many ninjas on the side of the walls, and it looked like they were putting seals on the walls. In the middle of the room was a small platform that had a walkway that lead to one door. The platform had chains that were linked to the ground. There were also nine holes on the platform that looked like they latched on to something. Were there wasn't anywhere to walk, there spikes protruding from the ground. If anyone were to fall from the walkway, they would be impaled to death.

Kushina walked around the hallway, looking throughout the windows as she past by them. She was amazed at how many ninjas were working down here. It looked like a max-security prison, but only for one person. But who?

" Kushina-chan! What are you doing here?" asked Minato as he appeared next to her, making her jump in shock.

" Minato-kun." She whispered and took a deep breath.

" How did you get down here?" he asked with a serious look on his face, which surprised her even more. Minato was never like this.

" I tried to get your attention earlier but you didn't hear me. What is all this?" she asked as she looked at the door that lead to the inside of the dome. She tried to open the door but Minato grabbed her hand.

" I wouldn't open that if I were you." He said to her.

" Why?" she said, a little ticked off.

" Cause you'll die of chakra exhaustion." He replied.

" Then how are those people in there are alive and breathing?" she said.

" Because they have a seal on them that blocks the effects of the chakra absorption seals in the cell." He said.

" That's what I want to ask you? Who is this for?" she asked. Minato just gained a sad look and turned away from Kushina.

" Minato? What's going on?" she asked again.

" It's for Naruto." He replied, not facing his wife.

" What! Why!" she yelled out to him.

" Even though he says that he won't attack the village now, doesn't mean he will later. I had to come up with a back-up plan." He said.

" So you came up with this without talking to me about it?" said an angry Kushina.

" I knew that if I told you, you would be against it." He said.

" Damn right I am!" she yelled. " We're supposed to get closer to our son, not make him hate us even more! What do you think this is going to accomplish!"

" Saving my village!" he yelled back. " I can't have him saying that he's going to destroy us and have him walk among us like it's alright to send threats like that!"

" That's why we build bonds with him! Not put up walls between us! Your going to lock him up again like you did years ago!" she shouted.

" Like what 'we' did years ago!" he countered. " You also helped me create that cell and now we have to do it again. This is for the good for my village."

" Forget about you damn village and think about your son for once!" she yelled, making him go wide eyed.

" When you thought more about your village then son, then what has happened Naruto now is a result! If we lock him up again, we could cut the deal we had with the Kyuubi. Do you want that to happen?!" she yelled.

" It won't happen." He replied. " The seals in here have the power to block the Kyuubi for good. She won't have control over him and we can successfully block out his and her power with the seals implanted on the walls and chains."

" So you aren't going to try anymore? Your just going to give up on your son? Your going to keep him locked in here forever?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

" If I have to I will. For my people." He whispered.

" What about me!" she yelled.

" I don't need you right now, Kushina!" Minato yelled at her.

" What…" she whispered.

" I don't need Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze right now! What I need is a women who understands the dire situation! I need a women that will back me up with everything I do! I need a women that will take her emotions and kill them for the good of her neighbors to get the job done. I don't need Kushina, I need the Red Death of Konohagakure!" he yelled.

" The…. Red.. Death." She whispered.

" The women who would take any assassination mission and get it done quickly and as quietly as she can. The women who took down the Seven Swordsmen with ease! The women I love and she loves me back! That's what I need." He said to her.

" You know that my days as the Red Death are over." She said as she turned her head. Minato looked at her before putting his hands on her shoulders and pinning her to the wall.

" What are you doing, Minato-kun?" she said.

" If you don't listen to everything else, listen to this." He whispered to her and looked her dead in the eye.

" Naruto wants to kill you. He wants to kill you, me, and the other children that we made. He wants to destroy the family that we have took our time too create. Mito and Menma, the children we share are in danger of their own older brother. I know that Uzumakians think that family is everything, and doing something to a family member is terrible, but what choice do we have? You were mad that I made the order to kill the Uchihas, but Naruto wants to kill everyone.. Everyone you know, dead.. Do you really want that?" asked Minato as he looked at Kushina's face. Tears started to come from his eyes as he looked at he wife.

" I know that I've been a bad Hokage, and an even worse father, but please listen that I'm doing this so I won't have to see the ones I love die by something I made. Please, Kushina-chan. Believe me." He said as he got down on his knees and put his head on her stomach.

Kushina was beyond surprised. She has never seen Minato cry like this. Even when they got married. When their children was born. When he was assigned the title of Hokage. Never has he cried like this.

Kushina looked through the window to the cage that he son was going to put in. What choice did she have? Try to get close to her son and fail, and have everyone die? Or have him put here and she enjoy life with all her loved ones. Her children.

Her husband?

" Alright." She said and put her hands on Minato's head, trying comfort her lover. He was right. He really was trying, but who things were going with Naruto, Konoha would be destroyed soon. This was the only option.

" I believe in you, Minato-kun. Just make sure that he doesn't spend all his time in here by himself." She said. She felt him nod his head up and down on her stomach. She knelt down with a him and hugged him. She didn't realizes that being the Hokage was this complicated.

 **Tanzaki Town- Tsunade's Hotel Room**

Tsunade was sitting in her bed thinking about the fight she had with the Kyuubi brat and what he said. He said that she wasn't good enough to be a ninja. Not being able to handle death was a prime factor in the life of a ninja. If she couldn't handle that, then why become one at all? Because she was a Senju and she had an image to keep? She couldn't deal with that. Plus, she had the worse image now. A gambler that moves across the lands to avoid the people she owns. That didn't sound ninja like.

She then heard a knock on the door, making her come out of her thinking.

" Come in Shizune, the doors open." She said, but it wasn't Shizune that came out that door.

" Ahh.. It has been a minute, has it, Tsunade." Said a very pale man.

" Orochimaru." Growled out Tsunade. " Where is Shizune?" she asked.

" I don't know who you speak of, I just came to talk to you." He said as he sat down on a chair in the room. Kabuto then entered the room, standing right behind his master.

" What is it that you want? Ask it then leave! I have nothing to talk to you about!" she shouted.

" Aww, come on now, Tsunade. Don't you want to catch up with an old friend?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

" No." he plainly denied.

" Why do you look injured? Who could you have fought that put that type of damage on you?" asked the snake man as he looked at the bandages on her arms.

" Don't worry about it. Now ask me what you came here for." Said the slug Sanin.

" Alrght, I shall make this as quick as possible." Said the man as he took a deep breath.

" I need you to heal my arms, I had them injured during my attack on Konoha and they haven't been working properly." He said.

" Why should I help you? You are a traitor and I don-"

" If you do then I will bring back to people you love from the dead." Said Orochimaru, making her go wide eyed.

" What?" she whispered.

" I have a jutsu that can bring people from the dead." Said Orochimaru. " All I need is for you to heal me and I will bring them back."

" How did you get hurt?" she asked.

" While in Konoha, I meet a boy by the name of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the eldest son of the Hokage and Kushina. He injured me easily. He sent his yokai into me and it messed up my chakra system. I cant' use jutsu. However, if you are able to heal me, then I can bring two people back from the dead to you." He said.

Tsunade widened her eyes when she heard that Naruto did that to Orochimaru. She knew for a fact that Orochimaru was stronger than her. How strong was Naruto?

" I need time to think." She said.

" Understood. But for the jutsu to work, you need to alive bodies for jutsu. You shall supply them, understood?" he asked. Tsunade just looked away from him. He smiled, knowing that she was thinking about it.

" Tsunade-sama!" said Shizune from the other side of the door. " I'm here with your food!"

Orochimaru then went towards the window and opened it, making the curtains flutter from the wind that entered the room.

" We shall meet in three days, I shall see you then." He said as he and Kabuto jumped out the window.

Shizune then opened the door, seeing Tsunade and the open window.

" Tsunade-sama, isn't it a little to cold for you to have your window open?" she asked.

Tsunade just looked at the moon as she answered Shizune back.

" Yes, yes it is."

 **With Naruto**

Naruto had left the hotel room because of the snoring the old pervert was making. He want to get away from those other people that he had to share a room with. Tch, Humans… who could understand them?...

Naruto jumped up in a tree and looked up at the moon. It was a habit that he started to do a while back. He never realized how beautiful it was, but he would never tell Kurama-chan that, she would probably destroy the moon, thinking that he was cheating on her for it.

Tonight, though, the moon had a certain glow to it that really attracted him. He looked on to it wonder in his eyes. His eyes subconsciously started to glow a deep crimson as he looked on to the glowing rock.

 _" Sochi-san"_ he heard in his mind and that snapped him out of his hypnotism. What was that?

" I know I just heard that." He whispered to himself. The boy with the straightjacket on looked on to the moon with curiosity, before abandoning his position on the branch was on.

" Weird ass moon." He whispered and left the area.

 **4 days later.**

Tsunade had healed herself and Jiraiya had to apologize for Naruto's actions. Jiraiya asked if Tsunade was going to keep her promise and return to Konoha, since she did lose the fight. She just looked at him and told him ' I'm a runaway gambler, did you really think that I was going to keep some bet?'

Menma and Mito have been training in their clan jutsu. Menma has had some success with his chakra chains, while Mito has almost perfected her **Haraishin**. The two also trained in their **Rasengan** , trying to make it with only one hand, but failing in doing so.

Naruto, just watched his younger siblings train. He made his first one-handed Rasengan when he was eight, and these fools were having trouble with it and they are about to turn 13.

" That's right, it's almost October.." Naruto whispered to himself. That would mean he too, would be turning 13.

" Ahh!" yelled Mito as the **Rasengan** in her hand exploded. He couldn't focus on keeping the **Rasengan** in the shape it is supposed to be.

" Why is this so hard!" yelled Menma as he to had his Rasengan exploded in his face.

" Your both idiots." Said Naruto as he unwrapped himself from his tails. Watching these two fail hurt his eyes.

Shizune then appeared in front of the group in a panicked look.

" Come quick!" she yelled.

" What is it, Shizune-san?" asked Mito.

" Orochimaru." Was all she said. They then heard a large blast a few miles from them.

 **Earlier in town**

Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Tsunade meet up on the outskirts of town. She was looking at the two with a blank face.

" So, have you thought about the deal that we have?" asked Kabuto.

" I shall heal you, but please, don't attack the leaf anymore." She asked him.

" I won't, you know that I don't like lying." Said Orochimaru, lying through his teeth. Of course he was going to attack Konoha again. Hell, who wouldn't!

Tsunade got close to Orochimaru, but instead of healing his arms, she grabbed his throat.

" Heh, should've known." He said as he looked down at Tsunade. " You really don't keep your promises, do you."

" One promise I will keep is that I will kill you." She said with a glare.

 **Present**

Mito, Menma, Shizune, and Naruto appeared in a battlefield with three large animals. A Slug, Toad, and a Snake. They saw Orochimaru battling Jiraiya while Tsunade went up against Kabuto.

" What should we do?" asked Menma to Shizune.

" Let's help Tsunade-sama. Getting in-between Orochimaru and Jiraiya-sama is a death wish." She said. Mito and Menma nodded their heads, but Naruto looked on with a smirk.

" Then that's were I go. I have a score to settle with that old snake." Said Naruto as he flew off towards the male Sanins.

 **On top of Gamabunta**

" Been a while, hasn't it, Jiraiya." Said Orochimaru.

" It has, still being the same evil snake I see." Replied Jiraiya.

" if you think my purpose for gaining my arms back is evil, then you are wrong. I wish to have immortality, that isn't so bad now, is it." Said Orochimaru.

" One day, Orochimaru, all the things you have done will catch up to you." Said Jiraiya.

" Well when it does, tell me ahead of time so I can-" Orochimaru couldn't finish as he was caught by something and pushed off Gamabunta.

Jiraiya just looked at Naruto fly away with Orochimaru.

" Uhhhh… It's here." He joked.

Naruto had Orochimaru in his hands. He toke a drop to the ground and started to punch Orochimaru repeatedly. Before they hit the ground, Naruto took a sharp turn and was barely hovering over the ground. He pushed Orochimaru on the ground and kept flying over him, making Orochimaru grind up against the ground, tearing it up. Naruto finally let Orochimaru go, and he continued to grind against the ground until he hit a tree.

" Nice to see you again." Said Naruto.

Orochimaru got out of the ground shakily and stood up. He was filled with cuts and gashes all over him.

" You!" yelled out Orochimaru. " You're here again!"

" Yes, now you know you can't beat me or run, so what shall we do?" asked Naruto as he reached for his claws.

" Wait!" yelled Orochimaru. He couldn't do anything now. Naruto's presences changed everything. " We do not need to fight. I can just leave now. I just need to ask you something." Said Orochimaru.

" Which is?" asked Naruto.

" Your yokai affected my chakra system, mostly in my arms. I cannot perform jutsu anymore. How do I get rid of the yokai inside them?" he pleaded.

" You can't remove it, you just deal with the pain. Don't worry, it will fade in some time, but now, your at my mercy." Said Naruto.

" No! You let me leave last time, why not now?" asked a very scared Orochimaru.

" I don't let my prey get away twice." Said Naruto.

 **With Mito**

Kabuto had them in a corner. He had showed Tsunade some of his blood, making her unable to battle, because of her fear of blood. Menma had foolishly ran up to Kabuto and tried to take him down by himself. He got knocked around by the senior shinobi easily. Shizune was watching over their bodies while Mito prepared to fight.

" You won't win, you know that don't you?" asked Kabuto. " I can tell that you are smarter than your brother, but are you stronger? If not, you'll end up like him soon.

" No, I can defeat you. It seems that Tsunade-sama has put some type of damage on you." Said Mito.

" True, but it was easily healed by my medical jutsu. Do you still wish to fight?" asked Kabuto.

" I know that you won't let us go so easily, so I have to step up and protect them." Said Mito as she got into a Taijutsu stance.

" Heh, your funeral." Said Kabuto as he charged towards Mito.

Mito was ready and blocked Kabuto's punch by catching his arm. She was aware of the **Chakra Scalpels** and the effect that came with them if hit by it. She had to stay clear of his hands.

Kabuto went to kick her, but a gold chain came from her back and wrapped itself around Kabuto's ankle, lifting him in the air. She slammed him back down in the ground, but noticed a log was were he once was.

" Your good at using your chakra chains," said Kabuto behind Mito. He kicked at her back making her fall to the ground in pain. " But I have studied up on them to know how to counter them." He said.

Mito cursed and rose up again. She couldn't give up now. She had to protect the others!

" Time to get serious." She said with a look in her eyes that promised Kabuto pain. He just smiled at the little red head girl, thinking that getting serious was going to do anything against him.

" Serious, eh?" he questioned. " Then please, show me how much you have improved since the Chunin Exams." He said.

" With pleasure." She stated and ran up to him, two kunai in hand.

She slashed at him with one of the kunai, but he easily dodged them. She threw the other on at him in a close distance. He caught the kunai, a smirk in his eyes.

" That's it? I thought that you wou-" a yellow flashed appeared at Kabuto's side and Mito appeared beside him, and stabbed him in his ribs with the other kunai in her hand.

" Gaah!" yelled the sound Jonin and jumped back away from the red head.

" How's that?" asked Mito.

" Impressive I must say." Said Kabuto. He put his hand near his injury and started to heal his wound.

" Oh no you don't." said Mito as she ran up to him and threw another kunai at him. Kabuto jumped back and dodged the kunai, thinking that dodging would be the better option than engaging her again.

" Have this, **Suiton: Drilling Water Spears!** " she yelled and multiple drills of water appeared around her, ready to attack Kabuto.

" This again? I remember you used it against the Uchiha and still lost." He said, trying to get to Mito.

" Maybe, but this time will be different, I assure you." She said and sent some of the drills of water towards Kabuto.

Kabuto jumped back from the attack, making sure to stay away from the dangerous spears. He was surprised when the water started to follow him.

" Guided missiles?" he said and kept running away from the drills. Mito then rushed towards his front, the drills following from the back.

" Not the smartest move." Said Kabuto as he got as close to Mito as he could, before jumping up, the water spears now targeting her.

" Please." She said and she made the water spears follow Kabuto again. Kabuto had to substitute with another log in the area to get away from the drilling waters of death.

" I have an amazing ability to control water. Like you see now, I can switch the movement of my water to whatever form I want it to." She explained. The other water spears she didn't send to Kabuto were circling around her, protecting her from any harm.

" I see. You really have gotten stronger." He said.

" There's more to me than that." She said and rushed to a now fully heal Kabuto.

She went in to punch Kabuto, one of the water drills circling around her arm and went towards Kabuto, her arm becoming a spear. He quickly moved out the way, and went into punch her, which made contact with her cheek. She ignored the pain and attacked the man again with a kick. He grabbed her arm and threw her in the air, not seeing the smile she had on her face.

" Go!" she shouted and the remain water spears went straight to Kabuto with a deadly accuracy and speed. He hardly had time to move from the spears, only receiving a gash on his shoulder.

Mito have her opponent no time to rest as she landed on the ground and went through more hand signs.

" **Suiton: Water Dragon Bullet!** " she yelled and sent two dragons of water towards Kabuto.

 _My god, how much chakra does this girl have?_ Thought an impressed Kabuto. He tried to jump from the ground, but felt something holding him down. He looked to his feet to see Mito's chains holding him down to the ground.

He cursed and went through some hand signs. " **Suiton: Water Dragon Bullet!"** he yelled out and sent his own water dragons to face the other two, making an explosion of water appear in the battlefield.

" You know that move as well!?" said a surprised Mito as she looked at Kabuto.

" It is a well known move." He said.

" No matter, I have you now!" she yelled and made a **Kage Bunshin**. Together, with the clones help, made a perfect **Rasengan**.

" Time to die!" she yelled and used the chains that was around Kabuto and pulled him in, surprising him.

" Damn it, I can't find anything to switch with." Said Kabuto. He was already very low on chakra, and now a chakra monster comes and fights with him. Just his day.

Mito put the **Rasengan** to Kabuto's stomach, causing the chakra to blast into him.

" **RASENGAN**!" she yelled out and blasted Kabuto back, him receiving the full effect of the jutsu.

" GAAhhhh!" he yelled in pain as he blew back into the ground, not being able to get up. His foot was caught in between the broken ground.

Mito huffed as she finished her move. She really did it. She beat Kabuto! Granted he was already low on chakra but a win is still a win, especially when a Genin beats a Jonin level ninja.

Mito quickly turned her head back to Shizune, Menma and Tsunade. She made sure to go see that they were alright.

 **In the air**

Naruto had Orochimaru in the air, flying higher and higher. They were fighting in the air, seeing as the snake did best on the ground, Naruto brought the man in the air.

Naruto went to punch Orochimaru, but he moved his head and sent a snake up his sleeve to bit Naruto, but he made a chakra arm to grab the snake and crushed it with the force it had.

Orochimaru kicked off of Naruto and was flying back to the ground. They really were high up in ground.. How was he going to get back to the ground safely?!

Orochimaru opened up his mouth and a snake came out. The snake's mouth opened and a sword came stretching out to Naruto, trying to pierce him.

Naruto saw the incoming attack and swiftly dodged it in the air. He flew done to Orochimaru and grabbed his shirt. The two started to fall down to the ground at high speeds, scaring Orochimaru. He wouldn't survive a drop like this. Naruto then threw him down to the ground, ready to kill the snake.

Orochimaru was falling to the ground in fright. He couldn't do anything in the situation to save himself. He started to think of some way to get out of this situation, and to his surprise, he fell in a web of some sort. He took a deep breath in thankfulness as he recognized the technique he was currently in.

" Orochimaru-sama!" he heard four people call his name. Sakon(Ukon), Tayuya, Jirobo, and Kidomaru came to his rescue and got him out he sticky web.

" Thank god you're here." Said Orochimaru, surprising the group. Orochimaru never talked like this.

" Where is the enemy?" asked Jirobo.

" In the air, but you won't win. We need to get Kabuto and get out of here, Now!" he yelled out.

" Hai, Orochimaru-sama!" they all said at once and Jirobo grabbed the snake man and ran up to Kabuto's area.

" We're not finished yet, snake man!" yelled an insane voice. The sound four looked up to Naruto to see that he was flying towards them at incredible speeds.

" Incoming!" yelled Sakon, and they all jumped away as Naruto crashed into the ground they once were in. A very large and deep crater appeared in front of the ninja, surprising them at his strength.

" Who is this?" asked Kidomaru. " That flying thing looks pretty fun, the best game ever."

" Damn it you six-armed piece of shit!" yelled Tayuya, " We don't have time for your game shit, Kidomaru! We need to get our asses out of here!" she yelled.

They continued to run, but then someone jumped in front of the group.

" Where are you all going?" asked Jiraiya, making them all go into shock.

" Damn, it's the toad sage!" yelled Sakon.

" Yup, now hand over your leader and you all don't get hurt." Said Jiraiya.

The group got into a defensive stance around Orochimau, ready to protect him to the death.

Suddenly, there was a crash behind them. They looked back to see a crazed Naruto.

" I said we aren't finish, so stop running." He said as he flew up to them and landed behind them.

Orochimaru cursed. Jiraiya to their front and a insanely powerful insane Jinchuriki to their back. Which one to choose?

" Push forward!" yelled Orochimaru. They instantly jumped over Jiraiya and Kidomaru made a web down towards the two.

Jiraiya not ready for the attack, got caught up in the web. Naruto, on the other hand, cut his way through and kept following the group.

" He still following us!" yelled Jirobo.

" What are we going to do?" said Sakon.

" He's a fox, damnit! What do foxes like? Animals? Anything? Just get rid of that crazy thing?" said Orochimaru.

Tayuya had an idea. Back in Oto, she would play music and would attracted animals when she played soft melodies. She got out her flute and started to play a melody.

" Tayuya! This isn't a game! Playing your flute will get you killed!" yelled Kidomaru, but she stayed, playing her flute.

" If she wants to die then let her." Said Sakon as they made it to Kabuto's body and ran off.

Naruto was closing in on Tayuya. He was ready to kill something. It's been a minute since he-

Naruto stopped in mid flight as he heard a tone that calmed him instantly. What was that? It sounded so good.

Tayuya was looking up at Naruto in fright. Naruto must have not realized that he was right in front of Tayuya, his claw inches from her face.

Naruto went on the ground and was hypnotized by the sound. It just sounded so good….

Tayuya saw that her plan was working. The others had stopped to see what she was doing and was surprised that her plan actually worked.

Tayuya started to back away from Naruto. He really was an animal, seeing as this tone was based off the birds she would hear in the morning. It always made her feel good.

She made it to the others and kept playing louder, so Naruto could hear it from the distance they were. The Sound Four, Orochimaru, and the unconscious Kabuto ran off to the woods, successfully getting away from the monster named Naruto.

Menma, Mito, Shizune, Jiraiya, and Tsunade looked on in shock. All it took was music to calm him down? Just some fucking music!

" Why the hell didn't we think of that!" yelled Mito, also waking Naruto from his trance.

" What…. What was that.." he said to himself.

He walked over to the group, and he freed Jiraiya from the spider web with his Tamed Winds. The group made it to the hotel to rest up.

 **In Konoha**

Minato was sitting in his office reading some of his paperwork. He wondered when Jiraiya would come back. He has been gone for a good three weeks. He wanted to know how the search for Tsunade went.

A poof of smoke appeared in his office, surprising him. When the smoke cleared, it revealed frog.

" I have a message from Jiraiya for you, Minato-sama." Said the frog. Minato nodded and received a scroll that had Jiraiya's handwriting on it. He opened it and started reading.

 _Hey there, Gaki! The mission has been successful and we have Tsunade with us. She wasn't going to come with for a second, but Naruto beat her and Menma gave her a deep talk about why she should come back. Got to give it to you Gaki, the kid has a way with words. Anyway, we are scheduled to be back in Konoha in at least 4 days, but be ready if we come sooner, Naurto is getting more and more suspicious everyday. Make sure you have everything ready once we get back._

 _I hope you go lucky with Kushina while we were gone, the kids were finally out the house for you to hit your wife's sexy ass!_

 _I see you in a few,_

 _Jiraiya._

Minato just shook his head at his sensei's words. That man was truly perverted… He did have sex with Kushina yesterday. Damn, that women had a fat ass.

 **Days later…**

Jiraiya, Menma, Mito, Tsuande, Shizune, and Naruto finally made it to the village walls. They had been away for a long time and it was nice to see a sign of home.

" Finally! Home sweet home!" yelled Menma as they walked through the gate.

" I don't want to hear your yelling right now, Menma! It's getting late and I wish to go to bed." Said Mito. It was getting late, as the sun was going down and the sunset was most beautiful.

" You all go home, me, Tsunade, and Shizune shall go to your father's office and talk about the mission." Said Jiraiya to the children.

" Alright! But first I'm going to get some ramen!" said Menma.

Naruto had his arms crossed as they entered the village. He didn't have any plans, so he would just go to sle-

Naruto then started to sniff the air, catching everyone's attention.

" What is it, Naruto?" asked Mito.

" Goodbye." He said and walked away from the group, his tails swaying behind him.

" Weirdo." Whispered Menma, making Mito hit him on the top of his head.

" Don't talk about our older brother like that!" she scolded him.

Yamanaka Flower Shop

Ino really was having a good day. She didn't have to do anything, since she had the day off, so she went to her father's flower shop to work. She really did like being around flowers. The aroma of the store was just so good as the flowers stood on the many shelves in the store. There were also many customers that came in today, so she wasn't bored in anyway.

Sakura said that she would come over soon as well. She hasn't talked to Sakura as much as she had during their Academy days, but she understood that. They were ninja, they wouldn't see each other much. They were also still friends even though Sakura sent her to the hospital for a short time from the Chunin Exams.

Ino heard the door open and the bell on it ring. She looked up and gave her customer a smile.

" Hello, welcome to Yamanaka Flowers! How may I help you." She said proud fully. When she didn't receive an answer, she opened her eyes to see that last person she expected or wanted to see.

" N-n-n- Naruto." She said as she saw the demon boy approach her.

" You work here?" He asked.

" Y-y-yes." She replied shakily.

" I like the smell here." Was all he said. The smell really attracted him, his fox instincts taking over him and commanded him to follow such a lovely smell.

Naruto went beside the counter where Ino was sitting, and curled up in a ball, his tails covering up his body. Only a mass of red tails was all Ino could see.

" Uhhh….. Naruto?" she asked.

No response.

" Did he just fall asleep in the shop?" Ino asked no one. She just couldn't believe that he thought he could sleep here, of all places.

" Uh, Naruto, you can't sleep here." Said Ino as he got from her stool and poked at his tails that covered him up.

She started to get ticked off that Naruto was here, and finally went off.

" You cant' sleep hear, Naruto!" she yelled out.

Naruto unwrapped himself quickly and bared his fangs at Ino, scaring the shit out of her. He released some of his KI that really scared her even more.

" Be quiet." He said. The then laid back down on the floor and rewrapped himself.

Ino was close to pissing on herself. That really was scary. More scary then the scary movies she would see with her friends at night, because she felt like she was in the movie only ten times worse.

" Uhhh.. ok. You can stay here." She said to him, but got no reply.

The door opened up again Sakura came through the door.

" Hey, Ino! What's up gi-"

" Sssshhhhhhhh!" Ino quickly shushed the loud mouth female. She didn't want Naruto to wake again, seeing as next time he might kill her next time.

" What's wrong?" she asked and then noticed the red mass right beside the counter.

" Is that Naruto?" Sakura asked, and getting a nod from Ino.

" Yes, I don't know why he is here. He just came here and asked if I worked here. When I said yes, he said ' I like it here' and curled up and wen to sleep. I just tried to wake him, but he woke up and told me to be quiet, so I'm leaving him alone." Explained Ino. She then turned to Sakura with a worried glance. " You're the Naruto expert here, tell me why is here?" she asked.

" Probably because of the aroma of the flowers. He has a sensitive nose and the flowers probably made him come here." He explained.

" Ok, then how do we get him out?" said Ino. She really didn't want Naruto here, he scared the shit out of her.

" Not possible." Said Sakura. " Even though he acts mature, when it comes to his fox instincts, he acts like a child. When he finds something he likes, he stays with a it." Said Sakura.

" Well damn it, he can't stay here. I have to close up shop." Said Ino. Sakura just ignored the blonde and when up to Naruto. She put her hands through the fur on his tails and gained a surprised look.

" These…. Feel really good." Said Sakura as she leaned on the tails. It felt like a small, soft, heaven.

" Really?" asked Ino. She has wondered how the tails felt. She put her hands on the tails and ran through fur like how Sakura did. " Wow, these really do feel good." She agreed.

The two continued to rub through the fur, and then heard something inside of the dome of tails.

" Is that… purring?" asked Sakura. Her and Ino put their ears to Naruto's tails and defiantly heard him purring.

" Awwww, isn't that cute? Naruto likes getting rubbed." Said Ino with a smile on her face. Slowly, much to the two girls surprise, the tails unraveled to show a sleeping Naruto with a smile on his face. He had his hands bent like who a young fox would when it was on his back.

" Soooooo cute!" said Ino as she keep rubbing his tails. Naruto started to unconsciously move around while Ino was doing this, making Sakura looked at Ino with a smile.

" Didn't you just say that you wanted him to leave?" asked Sakura with a grin.

" That was like….. 3 hours ago. Stop living in that past and look at him! He's purring for god's sake! Who does that?" said Ino as she continued with her actions. Sakura joined the blonde and continued rubbing the boy, go so far to even rub under his chin stomach. The two were to caught up to in what they were doing they didn't notice an ANBU walk in.

" Uhhhhhh….. what are you doing?" asked a cat masked ANBU. Ino and Sakura shot up at the sound of a voice behind them.

" Nothing!" they both shouted, but then put their hands over their mouths, forgetting they couldn't talk loudly.

" Were you violating that boy?" asked the ANBU awkwardly.

" No! We were just…. Uh… giving a friend a belly rub." Said Sakura with a smile, hoping to get off the hook.

" Well, the Hokage has been looking for the boy for 2 hours now?" said the ANBU.

" What? Why?" asked Sakura as she stepped in front of Naruto. She knew that whatever the Hokage had in plan for Naruto was no good.

" That is information that I cannot say. Can you keep him here? With….whatever you were doing?" asked the ANBU.

" Uh…..yeah. Sure." Said Sakura.

" Alright then, I shall leave, just make sure that you don't get carried away with what you two were just doing." Said ANBU.

" Uhh..sure." said Sakura. The ANBU left to go report to the Hokage the positon of Naruto.

Two Hours Earlier..

Minato had talked to Tsunade and Shizune about taking over the hospital, which they agreed to. Once they left, Minato and Jiraiya were alone.

" Are you ready?" asked Jiraiya in a serious tone. Minato understood what he was talking about.

" Yes. Everything is prepared for him to be put in the she cell. He won't get out, we made sure about it." Said Minato. " Now, where was he last?" he asked Jiraiya.

" Uhh. Well, when we split up, Naruto started to sniff the air and just said goodbye, so I really don't know where he is." Said Jiraiya as he scratched the back of his head.

" So you have no idea at all where his is?"

" None at all." Said Jiraiya.

Minato just huffed as he put his hands on his fore head.

" Let's just hope he is close to the Hokage Building."

Present- In a Konoha Street

" He had to be on the other side of Konoha!" shouted Jiraiya. They had just found out about Naruto being inside the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Him and Minato were followed by 25 ANBU.

" This is your fault." Said Minato. The large group finally made it to the shop and Minato looked through the glass door.

" Awww! Your so cute and your tails are so soft~" said Ino as she rubbed Naruto's tails. They really were that soft.

The two Genin heard a knock on the door and saw the Hokage telling them to come outside. They abandoned rubbing Naruto's tails and walked out the door, making sure to put the bell on the door on the floor.

" Hokage-sama, what is going on?" asked Ino.

" I can't tell you right now, but it is dealing Naruto and we have to keep him sleep." Said Minato.

" Why do we have to do that? I don't know what your up to, but it has to be no good." Said Sakura as she looked at Minato.

" Listen, I must get him asleep regardless. I am your Hokage and you will listen to me." He said to Sakura, making her turn her head away in defeat.

" Now, this is the plan." He turned to all the ninja present. " Now, we have to get Naruto out of here and bring him to the Hokage Building. We have to be silent at all times. If we wake him we could all end up dead, understood?" said Minato.

" Hai, Hokage-sama!" they yelled.

" Shhhhh!" said Minato.

" Hai, Hokage-sama.." they whispered.

The group of people entered the store and saw Naruto sleeping on his back, a little droll coming from his mouth. Minato silently picked his son up.

" Ino-san." Said Minato, getting her attention. " I need you to bring your plant with the best us. Naruto can probably still tell the differences of his surroundings with his sensitive nose, even while sleep. By putting one of the most strongest and best smelling plants here, maybe he won't notice the difference." Explained Minato.

" Why don't you just teleport him to the Hokage Building?" asked Ino.

" Cause he may notice the chakra spike while sleeping. He is also a wind master. If he notices the change in wind, then he may wake as well." He explained. She nodded her head and got a weird looking plant off the shelf.

" This is the one." She said.

" Thank you, now let's go." He said.

" That'll be 3,000 yen." She said.

" For a plant?" he almost screamed out.

" This isn't just a regular plant. It is one of a kind. The color of it's petals is unique, the smell, the taste, the-"

"Okay, okay, how much is it?"

" 3,000 yen." She repeated.

" Can't you lower the price?" he asked.

" Hey, I'm running a business, not a charity case. Now cough up the cash." She said. Minato grunted and put Naruto down and went into is wallet and gave her the money. She smiled and put it in her pocket.

" Alright, back to work." He whispered and picked Naruto up again. The continued to head towards the door, but then Minato accidently kicked the bell that once on the door. It rolled while making a jingling sound, and hit a stool. The stool fell down at hit on of the shelves. The shelf lifted up and broke the others on the wall, making a loud crash.

Minato winced at the damage and looked at his son.

" Still sleeping." He muttered.

Ino looked at he shop in shock. Half of it was destroyed, by one bell! She then turned to Minato.

" That'll be 50,000 yen." She said.

" god damn it." Said an angry Minato.

Outside

After Minato made the ANBU pitch in for the damages he caused, they finally made it outside.

" Alright people, long steps from here on out. Make sure you make no noise." Said Minato, getting nods from everyone.

Minato took three long steps, making sure to cover as much ground as he possible could. He looked back and noticed he hardly went anywhere. He looked to the sky and could hardly see the Hokage Building.

" This is going to be a long walk." Said Minato.

3 Hours later

It was now midnight. The Hokage and his ANBU finally made it to the Hokage Building. Naruto hadn't waken and the plant they got from the shop was put right in front of his nose. Everything was going accordingly to plan.

" Alright people, next step, getting him inside." Said Minato.

Mindscape

Kurama was holding a sleeping Naruto in her hands. They were currently in bed and Naruto was sleeping. She smiled as she look at his sleeping face. She really did love being next to him. They haven't had any interruptions and just enjoyed each other's presence.

Kurama was putting her hands through his hair, but then felt a disturbance.

" What was that?" she said to herself as she felt her chakra get blocked for a second. Then, Naruto body flew out the bed, waking him.

" Kurama-chan?" he asked tiredly.

" What is happening?" she asked as she looked around the seal. It started to change until it a sewer, the same it was years ago. Naruto quickly woke from his sleep form. The mindscape hasn't been a sewer in a long time.

" Kurama-chan, what's going on?" he asked.

" I don't know, how is this even poss-" chains came from the ground and wrapped their selves around Kurama's waist.

" Kurama-chan!" yelled Naruto as he ran up to, trying to get the chains off of her. Naruto then felt weak and he fell to the ground.

" Naruto-kun! Are you ok!?" asked a now scared Kurama. She couldn't feel her power at all, and she knew it was the same for Naruto.

" I can't.. move…" he whispered out. Something was really wrong. He felt something try to pull him out of his mind and he went up and reached for Kurama's hand, which she grabbed with her own.

" Kurama-chan, I can't fight this." He said weakly.

" Yes you can, Naruto-kun. I can't feel my yokai either but we will find away, I promise you." She said as tears went down her eyes. She didn't even believe the words that came out her mouth. The chains wrapped around her started to pull her back into the seal, making Naruto scream out.

" Kurama-chan, hold on!" he yelled. They still held each other's hand, trying to free Kurama from whatever was happening.

" Just… hold on, Naruto-kun. Keep holding my hand!" she yelled out to him. Naruto's eyes started to fell heavier. He couldn't access his yokai at all. His tails fell to the ground, losing the strength they once held.

" Kurama….chan." he whispered.

" Naruto-kun! Please! Stay with me! I love you! Please don't leave!" she yelled. Their hands started to loosen as the chains that was pulling Kurama started to pull her even harder. The couple only had their fingertips touching each other.

" Naruto-kun.. Don't go.." she whispered as tears cascaded down her eyes.

" Kurama….chan… I'm sorry.." he whispered and went into an unconscious state. Their hands fell from each other and Naruto was forced out the mindscape and Kurama was pulled into the now restored seal.

" NARUTO!" she yelled, only to no one.

Inside the Cell

Naruto crimson eyes opened to a dull place. He felt really drowsy and his body acked all over. He went to scratch his stomach, only to find that he couldn't move.

He opened his eyes fully to reveal that chains were holding him down. His wrist were cuffed in chains that linked to the ground. He legs were held down by chains as well. He looked behind him to see that his tails seemed to be implanted in the ground, metal latches held them inside the ground, making him unable to move them at all.

" Your awake." Said a voice he was all to familiar with. Naruto looked up to see the man he hated most in the world.

" Minato.." he said as he looked upon his father. He looked to his sides to see Jiraiya, Kushina, and Danzo looking down at him.

" Where?" was all Naruto said.

" You are in a max-security prison made by me. I had to place you here for the threats that you have said you would do in the future. I couldn't have you walking around free while scaring the people inside Konoha." Said Minato as he looked at his son.

" I'll escape, just like the last one you made for me. What's so special about this one?" said Naruto.

Minato snapped his fingers and lights went on in the area. Naruto looked around as the lights came on one at a time. He was inside a dome like area. Inside were thousands of seals, all that absorbed and blocked yokai. The chains that he was bound to also had high-level seals placed on him. He felt weak. He couldn't even move his fingertips.

" You won't leave this cell." Said Danzo as he looked at the boy. " And just incase you do something we don't like, you receive punishment, like so." said Danzo as he ran through some hand signs. The seal on Naruto stomach started to glow purple. Pain shot through Naruto, felling like he was being burnt alive.

" AHHHHHH! ARGGGHHHHHH! AAAWWWHHHHHH!" He yelled out. He tried to do something, but he couldn't feel any of his strength. Danzo smirked before releasing his hand sign. The pain stopped and Naruto threw up a glob of blood from his mouth. It landed right in front of he shinobi's feet. Naruto started to huff and puff from the pain he just received.

" Naruto," said Minato. " I had to do this. You said you were going to destroy Konoha, and that is my village. I won't let anyone try to harm it, or the people inside. I had to take my role of Hokage and do what I had to do to protect my people." He said.

" Fuck..* huff* you. *huff*" said Naruto, as he looked up at Minato.

" Naruto, just listen." Said Kushina. " If you don't do anything wrong, then maybe you'll be able to get out one day."

" I said..*huff* fuck you." Said Naruto again.

" Please understand, Naruto. I had to do this." Said Minato. He had serious look on his face, but on the inside he felt like killing himself. Things had gotten so bad with his son that it had to result to this….

" You shall remain here until I deem fit that you can be released. There will be people to give you food and clean you daily. I will make sure that they do the job right." Said Minato as he gave Danzo a hard look, making said man nod his head. Minato then turned back to Naruto.

" Even through all this, I just want you to know that I still love you, son." Said Minato. Naruto just looked up at the man.

" Heh…..Hehe….Hehehe!...HEEEHEHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed out Naruto.

" You still love me!? This sure is a funny way to show your love! You made a big prison, just for me!" said Naruto as he gave Minato a insane smile.

" Goodbye, Naruto." Said Minato as he and the group turned away and started to walk on the thin walkway.

" I'll get out of here! And when I do, I'll kill you! I'll kill you, that whore of a women that says she's my mother, those two damn siblings of mine! You think that I'm a demon now?! Hehehe! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! You'll all be dead in mintues! Do you hear me! Minato!" yelled Naruto as he look onwards. The group kept walking forward, not giving Naruto a glance.

" I'll kill all of them! Your precious village! The villagers! Everything! Everything will be destroyed and bathed in blood! I'll kill them all! DO YOU HEAR ME, MINATO!" yelled Naruto, only to be ignored again.

" EVERYONE YOU KNOW SHALL DIE! I'LL TEAR THROUGH THEM ALL! DO YOU HEAR ME, MINATO!"

Minato, Danzo, Kushina, and Jiraiya made it to the door and opened it. They started to walk to the safe side of the cell they were currently in.

" MINATO! MINATO! I KNOW YOU HEAR ME! MINATO!

" COME SAVE YOUR SON, MINATO! TO THE SAME HELL THAT YOU THREW HIM IN! COME TO ME!

MINATO!

The group finally left the cell, and closed the door. Canceling out Naruto's yells.

 **OOOHHHHHHHHH SHHHHIIIIITTTTTT! I JUST DID THAT SHIT!**

 **That had to be one of the deepest things I have ever wrote. And I just started writing about a good month and a half ago!**

 **I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER, SO PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW AGAIN.**

 **I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK, YOU CAN TELL CAUSE I'M TYPING IN ALL CAPS!**

 **ALSO, PLEASE FORGIVE ME OF THE GRAMMAR MISTAKES AND ME NOT BOLDING EVERYTHING, MY GOOGLE CHROME KEEPS CRASHING ON ME WHILE EDITTING!**

 **But yeah. Naruto has finally been locked up again. And there's no escaping this one. So how will he get out? You'll just have to keep reading to find out now will you!**

 **Anyway, that's it for me.**

 **It's currently 10:07 and it's a Sunday night. Gotta go to work in the morning. And when I mean work, I mean school.**

 **NarutoPlug signing out,**

 **Like a real nigga should…..**


	17. His Birthday

Ayo, **this yo boy, NarutoPlug. Yall really like my story don't ya? The reviews I have gotten from chapter 16 have been really good, except from one bitch, but we still cool**

 **The first part of the story shall end in a good 2-3 chapters, so I'ma have to finish strong.**

 **Let's get back to the story..**

 **The Corrupted Mind**

 **Chapter 17**

 **His Birthday**

A Month Later…..

Things in the village have been going great. Word has spread around that Minato finally locked the demon back up, just like he did six years ago. Minato stared to build up on the respect that he lost by Naruto revealing some of his family secrets. Parties went on for days in the streets as the people finally thought that they could sleep peacefully.

Menma and Mito reacted terribly to the news. They couldn't believe their parents would agree to this. First they found out what they did to Naruto when he was younger, and now this? It was to much to take in. The children and the adults in the Namikaze family didn't talk like they used to.

Sasuke and Sakura took the news even worse. Sakura actually cried when she heard what happened to Naruto. She couldn't believe that the Hokage locked Naruto up again! Sakura hasn't cried in a while, and if she did, she would have never thought that it would be over Naruto. She actually grew onto Naruto, even if he acted like a dick all the time. This was the person that taught her who to live in the shinobi world, teaching her jutsu and survival techniques, getting her far in to the Chunin Exams, saving her life on missions. How could she ever repay Naruto? She couldn't now, since he was finally locked up to never return.

Sasuke, on the other hand, took it worse. He went so far as to even jump at the Hokage. The ANBU apprehended Sasuke, but Minato told them to let him go. Minato would just look at the last loyal Uchiha with a sad face before leaving to go finish his work.

Sasuke talked to no one other than Sakura ever since Naruto has been locked up. He threw himself into his own training program, only letting Sakura to come inside the Uchiha Compound to train. If someone were to talk to him, he wouldn't even recognize their existence. The only people he actually should emotion, other than Sakura ,was to the Namikaze family, and that emotion was hate.

Sasuke blamed them for everything that has happened recently, and almost beat down Menma when he saw him. Mito avoided the Uchiha, but when Sasuke saw her, he cursed her out like a sailor. Sasuke even cursed out Kushina, and when Kushina threaten him, he told her that Mikoto would be ashamed of her, stopping Kushina in her tracks. She couldn't believe Sasuke would pull out something like that.

Kakashi felt bad for Naruto as well. He sometimes was with the group that guarded his cell, so he saw Naruto sometimes. When he would try to talk to the chained up boy, he didn't receive a answer back, Naruto choosing to look down at the ground, not saying a word.

The others in the rookie 12 took the situation differently as well. Kiba was glad that Naruto was locked up, still mad at what Naruto did to him in the Chunin Exams. Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino felt bad about the situation that Naruto was in. They should have befriended him while in the Academy. He should've had some type of friends to be with while growing up. Sai was actually another person that guarded Naruto in his cell. He did work for Danzo after all and he was in charge of watching Naruto at all times.

Hinata, on the other hand, was a special case. She never liked Naruto, and while they grew up, she didn't like him because Menma didn't like him, trying to get closer to her crush. Now, when her and Menma would go out, he would be spaced out and she knew what he was thinking about. She actually found the boy close to tears as he was looking at a family picture of the Uzu-Namikaze family, but Naruto wasn't in it. Hinata didn't hate Naruto anymore, but she didn't like him as well. He was scary and a demon, to things that she didn't like. But seeing her fiancé like this over his brother hurt her heart. He really did feel bad about how things were going.

Jiraiya left Konoha for a while, saying that he had to get back on his spy network, but promised to come back soon. He had to make sure that Konoha was protected from any of her secrets getting out to the world.

Tsunade was shocked how things were in Konoha. She felt bad when she remembered what Naruto told her about running away from her past. She saw that Naruto was taking on his past head on, but has lost the battle in it, even if his goal was destroying Konoha. She felt even worse when she had a look at the prison he was staying in, seeing his body lumped over, his arms being held to the sides by chains made her eyes water.

Konoha, overall, was going through a time of peace, even though their was a demon boy in a prison a mile underground, the same ground the people of Konoha walked on everyday. Children were playing in the streets, people were buying goods from the street vendors, and everyone had a smile one their face.

The day that a certain group of people waited for has finally approached.

October 10.

Menma, Mito, and Naruto's birthday…

 **Uchiha Compound- Head House**

Sasuke opened his eyes and yawned. He really had a good slumber. He, Kakashi, and Sakura came back form a B-rank mission yesterday. They had to rid of a bandit camp that had some ninjas in it, but they were quickly removed by Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura has gotten a bit more ruthless, seeing as she killed a good 10 people yesterday. Sasuke didn't care though, he actually thought that she looked good showing off her strength. She looked pretty cute…

Sasuke cut those thoughts off and looked at the clock. 8:30 a.m., October 10.

…

…

…

…

Wait a second!

Sasuke instantly jumped out of his bed and put on his cloths.

Today was the day!

The day that he and Sakura could see Naruto!

 **Haruno Residence**

Sasuke knocked on the front door. He and Sakura had plans for today. They had the day off, and she asked if they could have the day with each other, which he agreed to. Yes, yes, Sasuke wasn't afraid to admit it…

He started to catch feelings for one Sakura Haruno.

He would never say it out loud though, so no one would ever know.

The door swung open and Sakura appeared in the doorway. She had a smile so bright that it almost hurt Sasuke's eyes. She looked pretty excited, which she was. Sasuke Uchiha finally said yes to one of her date request!

" Hey, Sasuke-kun!" she said with a smile as she hugged him, making him blush.

" G-good morning, Sakura." Said Sasuke as he just stood there, enjoying the hug as much as he could.

She let go and gave him another beaming smile.

" You ready for the day! I have it all planned out!" she said and opened a scroll. The scroll hit the ground and continued to roll off. On the top of the list it said: A list of to-do things with Sasuke-kun on October 10.

Sasuke just looked at he list with wide eyes. Maybe he should just cancel….

" Come on! Times a wasting, and we have to see Naruto today at the end!" she said and grabbed hold of his arm, linking them together. The two blushed at Sakura's move and the physical contact between each other. Sakura was the first to recover and pulled Sasuke with her to town.

" It's going to be a longggggg day.." whispered Sasuke as he was dragged off.

 **Uzu-Namikaze Estate**

Menma opened his eyes and yawned. He really had a good sleep. He had a dream that him and Hinata finally… heh heh, you get what I mean…

His eyes snapped open as he looked at the clock on his night stand.

" It's my birthday!" he yelled and jumped out of bed. He opened his door to see that the door adjacent to his opened up as well. Mito was wearing a big red shirt with black sweat pants on, while Menma was wearing a muscle shirt and black shorts.

" It's our birthday!" the two yelled to each other and hugged. They did this every year, waking at the same time and opening the door at he same time. They just had that twin magic. They ran downstairs to see that their mother and father were already downstairs. Minato sitting at the dinner table drinking a coffee and reading the newspaper, and Kushina was cooking up a storm in the kitchen.

" Happy birthday, you two!" they both said, getting smile from their children.

" Who wants ramen!" said Kushina from the kitchen. Even though the family had some tension, this day had to be special.

" Meeee!" the young Uzu-Namikaze kids said.

Ahhhh…. Today was going to be a good day.

…

…

..

….

Yeah, right….

 **Underground**

Naruto opened his crimson eyes. He looked around to see that he was still chained up in this cursed seal. So far he has tried to collect some of his yokai and break the seals on him, but he has only made 3 out of the hundreds of thousands of seals surrounding him. He didn't know what day it was, feeling like he had been in the damn cell forever.

" Kurama-chan.." Naruto whispered out, but got no reply.

Ever since he was locked up, he couldn't communicate with Kurama at all. It was killing him inside. The only reason he was living for was gone. He couldn't even try to kill himself, since he was stuck in these damn chains. His tails were trapped behind him, and every time he moved, it hurt a little because they were held down so tight.

Naruto was wearing no shirt at all, showing that his stomach was small and skinny. The seals really did a number on his body. He had on some black sweatpants on and no shoes at all. He felt like the weakest thing alive in the cell. He couldn't move, his confidence was getting lower and lower everyday, and he couldn't even talk to the one that meant everything to him. He was worried at what was happening with Kurama right now.

The lights then cut on, blinding Naruto. He hated when they did that. They always came in at random times, so he could never be prepared for the lights flashing on.

" Moring time." Said a masked ANBU. Naruto has found out that some of the people that guard him were Danzo's men. He would make sure that he would have his top ninja to watch Naruto, 24/7. Naruto was never alone in his prison.

" Time to eat." Said the masked ninja and put a bowl of Oatmeal in front of him. This was another thing that he hated about this place. The damn food. Who ever made this shit needed to retire. He keep telling them that he only ate meat and oranges, but they wouldn't have it. The ANBU lifted a spoon from the bowl and put it to Naruto's mouth.

" Eat." Was all the ninja said. Naruto open his mouth and started eating the slop that was called food. The first couple of days they did this he didn't eat at all. By the fourth, he had to eat. He was to hungry and not eating was only killing him.

When he was finished, he was surprised that the ANBU put a piece of meat in front of his face.

" What is this?" asked Naruto. This never happened.

" Today's a special day, now eat up." Said the masked ninja. He had an extra bowl with cut pieces of ham. Naruto instantly devoured the meat. It tasted so good…

When he was finished with his food, the ANBU grabbed the bowls and left the prison area. A little while later, he came back with a bucket of soap water, towels, and a brush, making Naruto groan.

" Bath time." Said the ANBU. Naruto hated this. The man would use this hard ass brush against his thin skin. He wouldn't even clean his tails. And when he was cleaned, he was cleaned Everywhere..

The man took off Naruto's sweatpants, leaving him completely nude, another thing that he hated. Couldn't they have a damn female do this instead of a man? I mean, Naruto was 100% faithful to Kurama, but a man washing a little boy didn't sound right at all. The man poured some water on top of Naruto and went to scrubbing. Naruto was grunting in pain as the man made sure to get Naruto squeaky clean.

The man would do Naruto so wrong. He would use the brush and scrub underneath Naruto's nuts, and then use the same brush and clean his face! I mean come on! Couldn't the man put the brush back in the water before going to his face. And he would do it every time! Naruto was re-thinking about killing Minato first and killing this man before everyone.

The man finished cleaning Naruto and put his cloths back on, making Naruto thank whatever god that was up there. He hated his caretaker. The man put his supplies away and looked at Naruto.

" Happy birthday." He said before leaving Naruto to himself.

" Todays….. my birthday.." he said to himself. He didn't care. If Kurama-chan wasn't here to celebrate it, then it didn't mean anything to him.

" I don't care. Today is just another day." Said Naruto.

How wrong he was….

 **With Menma and Hinata**

The young couple were walking together in the street hand in hand. People moved out their way, recognizing who they were. The two were smiling and talking to each other, proving they were having a good time.

The two went to a restaurant and got a private booth, Menma wanting his fiancé to have the best seat in the house.

" So, what are your other plans today, birthday boy?" asked Hinata as she drank from her straw.

" I don't know honestly." Said Menma as he leaned back. " I have to go back home in a couple hours to meet up with everyone." He said.

" Why?" she asked.

" Today's the day we go see my older brother." Said Menma, making Hinata stop drinking and give him her total attention.

" Naruto? Why see him?" she asked. She really did think that family put him in the cell to just forget about their past mistakes.

" Because, it is also his birthday today as well. He is my older brother and I must go see him." Said Menma.

" Even after he tried to kill you?" she asked.

" Yes. Naruto hasn't felt real love all his life. He doesn't trust anyone. The chances of him ever being a family with us is slim to none. Even after all this he is my family and what he did to us, we deserved." Said Menma.

" But aren't you scared of him? This boy has the strength stronger than Biju and then has the strongest Biju inside him that will lend him power whenever. Even knowing all that, you still would pursue in your brother's love?" she asked him.

" Yes. I mean, wouldn't you do the same for your sister?" asked Menma. Hinata did think about it and he was right. Her sister meant the world to her. She would do anything to save her if something went wrong.

" Yes, I understand." She said with a smile as she nibbled on her food.

" Good! Cause I wanted to ask you something." Said Menma.

" Ask away." Said Hinata.

" I want you to come with us to see Naruto." He said with a smile, surprising her.

" Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to intrude." Said Hinata.

" You won't. I'm sure Tou-san and Kaa-san will let you come with us." Said Menma. Hinata thought about the proposition she has been given. She really didn't want to see Naruto, but if it made Menma happy…..

" Alright, I'll go." She said, making Menma smile.

" Alright! Thank you, Hinata-chan." He said making her giggle.

" Anything for you." She said and the two shared a quick kiss.

 **Night time- The Start of the Kyuubi Festival**

The Kyuubi Festival was a big thing in Konoha. It was the one day that everyone celebrated the Kyuubi being defeated by the Third and Fourth Hokage. The chakra was sealed into the two gifted children, Menma and Mito, while the soul was sealed into the demon boy, Naruto. But things were different this year.

Now that the public knows what happened that night 13 years ago, they wondered if they should even praise Minato, Menma, and Mito. Granted, the parties were still going on, but the theme of it all was messed up.

Kushina, Minato, Menma, Mito, and Hinata walked down in the middle of the festival with royal like kimonos on. They all looked like royalty. People made a path way for them when they walked, but they didn't receive as much praise like they usually did. Some people clapped and cheered, some just watched, while others just ignored them completely.

The family wasn't worried about that. They were only worried about one thing and one person only. They were walking their way to the Hokage Building.

It was time to see Naruto.

 **Underground**

Naruto heard his cell door open, but he didn't look up from his position. He already had a feeling who it was. Naruto just closed his eyes and keep his head down.

The group approached Naruto's downed form. The had the protective sealing tags placed on them, so they were alright to go inside. Hinata, Mito, and Menma looked around the cell in awe. The whole structure was just amazing, even if it held a deadly person. The group finally made it to Naruto, seeing as he wasn't going to talk, Minato made start of a conversation.

" Hello, Naruto." Said the man.

"….."

" Are the ANBU treating you right here?" asked Minato.

"….."

" Naruto, please talk to us. I know it has been a while, but please talk." Pleaded Minato.

"….."

Kushina knelt down to her son and put her soft hands on his shoulders.

" Naruto, do you want something for your birthday?" she asked.

" To see Kurama-chan." Said Naruto, making Kushina frown.

" You know we can't let you do that." She said.

" ….."

Mito then leaned down next to her oldest brother.

" Naruto, I just wanted to let you know how things were going ever since you got down here. I have really been training hard and my water jutsu has gone up a whole bunch." She said. " I still can't do a one handed Rasengan, but I will one day. I've started to pick up on Kenjutsu, Kaa-san has started to teach me and…and.." tears started pouring down her eyes.

" I just want to let you know that I really missed you! Even though we don't get along, I just want to let you know that I'm sorry for everything! I want to get to know my big brother more! Please, just talk to us!" she wailed.

"…"

" Naruto…can't you talk to your little sister?" asked Kushina, tears threating to come out her eyes as well.

"…"

Kushina hugged her daughter as she cried into her mother's shoulder. Menma then knelt next to his mother and sister, facing his brother.

" Hey, Naruto, Menma here. I brought Hinata-chan with me so she could see you. She's going to be apart of the family one day so I thought it would be a good idea to bring her here." He said.

"…"

" I know you don't want to hear it, but I've been training as well. I've been trying to get faster without my Haraishin, because you never know what situation you can get in, ya know? I have been getting better at my shurikenjutsu and that-"

" I'm telling you, there's nothing dangerous in the damn bag, so get off me!" yelled a familiar voice, making Naruto's eyes snap open.

The door open and through it came Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura had a little shopping bag she brought with her, knowing that Naruto was going to need some stuff. The two walked inside in their regular ninja cloths, looking around the cell in awe, just like their ex-classmates were earlier.

" Wow, this place is big!" said Sakura.

" It is.." said Sasuke, as he looked around, getting a little scared when he saw the narrow walkway and the spikes that surrounded them. He saw the Uzu-Namikaze family and growled.

" Sakura, there are people already here." Said Sasuke. Sakura looked up to the family, and her look of awe turned into a frown.

" Oh! I didn't know they were here. No matter, we shall still do what we came here for." Said Sakura as she dragged Sasuke to Naruto. The family scooted to the side as Sakura and Sasuke came up to Naruto.

" Hey, Naruto. How you've been?" asked Sakura.

"…."

" Now don't be like that. We got a surprise for you. I just know your going to like it." She said with a grin.

The group heard Naruto take a deep breath and lift up his head.

" Why did you come?" asked Naruto, surprising the Namikaze family a lot. He doesn't talk to them, but he talks to these two?

" To see you, of course. We else would we? You told us before not to ask dumb questions." Said Sasuke with a smirk.

" Watch you mouth, Uchiha. I don't care if I am in these chains, I will still find a way to kill you." Said Naruto.

" Even though I believe you would, it's kind of hard to believe since your like this." He said with a smirk, knowing he got Naruto.

" I can't wait to kill you.. You know I don't forget things." Whispered Naruto, making Sasuke actually afraid.

" Alright now, we have somethings for you." Said Sakura and put her hand in the bag she brought. The two swore they saw Naruto's eyes sparkle and light up when she pulled out a couple oranges.

" Oranges… You brought… Oranges.." whispered Naruto in disbelief. It felt so long since he saw the only fruit he would eat. It was his favorite food over everything, and for her to bring him this…

" That's not all!" She said and brought a hair brush from out the bag. " This is for your tails." She said.

Naruto just looked at the items they brought with a blank face. They did all this. For him?

" Why are you doing this?" asked Naruto, catching their attention.

" What do you mean? We're doing this cause we're friends." Said Sakura, Sasuke nodding his head in agreement.

Naruto's eyes widen and his head snapped up when he heard the word 'friends.' He never heard some one in his life call him that. Not even Kurama did, only calling him 'beloved' or 'mate' but never 'friend.' Hearing that was a new experiences for him.

" You trained us, Naruto, we have to repay you somehow. Your almost like a sensei to us, even though Sasuke-kun and I are older than you. Even though you don't have many feelings, you are important to us." Said Sakura.

" Naruto, even though you probably hate us just for being Konoha ninja, you really did change my life." Said Sasuke. " You made be become the shinobi I once dreamt about, and I know that I can get better. But I had to start somewhere, and you gave me the right push in my ninja training. You are my rival, but are my friend even more. My best friend." Finished Sasuke.

" Best….friend.." Naruto repeated. He couldn't believe it. This was to much. He never had this before. Naruto then looked at his shackles and the seals around him. He saw the seals on the wall, the same ones that suppressed his power. He then looked at the Namikaze family that were just looking at Team 7.

 _Trust no one…_ Kurama's words rang through his head.. _Trust no one other than yourself and me. Trust me more than anything else, even yourself. I am always right, no one loves you but me. All those humans out there hate you because you are a demon. They will never love you. And you shall never love them. You shall hate them because they were the one's that put you down for so long, thinking that you were weak, but you are strong. You can handle all the hate they throw at you and throw it back a hundred times stronger. You are better than them. If you trust a human, they will only stab you in the back later on….._

Those words rang through Naruto's head. Kurama told him this when he was about to graduate the Academy. She wanted to make sure that he only stayed loyal to her, and no one else.

" I don't believe you." Said Naruto, shocking everyone in the prison. The Namikaze family, Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke eyes widen as they looked at Naruto put his head down and closed his eyes.

" Humans shall never understand me. The pain that I have gone through was caused by you all. I don't care that you came here trying to get on my good side, I shall continue to hate Konoha and everything in it forever, until I take my last breath. Konoha is not a good place, the people even worse. I have been lied to and betrayed before, and it only ended up with me being beaten to an inch of my life because of my status growing up. I now no that trust you all is the wrong thing to do." Said Naruto, as he remembered Teuchi and Ayame, the two ramen shop owners, lying and betraying him years ago. He never forgot about that. He thought those two would be his first friends, but they sold him off for cash..

" My goal is to destroy Konoha, and anything in it. Get in my way and your dead. No exceptions." He finished.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naruto with frowns on their faces. They should have expected this. Naruto has told them the same exact words one day in their training. He was determine to finish off their home village.

Naruto had his eyes closed and was leaning down, the position he has been in for a month. He was surprised when he felt something against his lips. He opened his eyes to see an orange slice in front of his lips.

" You've told us this before, Naruto. I know that you don't believe us, but that doesn't mean that to us, your our friend. So eat up! It is your birthday after all." Said Sakura with a smile.

Naruto looked at the orange slice, before biting it whole.

" Damn, I've missed this." Said Naruto as he keep eating the slices that were put in front of him.

" Sasuke-kun! Brush Naruto's tails! They don't look as smooth as they used to." Said Sakura.

" Uh… Can't I just feed him the oranges? Brushing another man's hair just sounds wrong, even if that so called part is tails." Said Sasuke. Sakura sighed and gave the bag of oranges to Sasuke, while she took the brush and went to tend to his tails.

Naruto now really felt good. Having you tails brushed for you while eating oranges?! Heaven couldn't get better than this.

The door to the prison slammed open and Jiraiya came through.

" Here, I've brought you here! So quick you nagging!" yelled Jiraiya to someone.

" About time! Your slow ass had to go talk to females! They didn't even like you!" yelled Gamakichi as he jumped off of Jiraiya's right shoulder.

" Heyyyyyy! Big Brotherrrrrr! Wait for meeeee!" said Gamatatsu.

The two young toads jumped towards Naruto who was looking at the frogs in surprise.

" Gamakichi, Gamatatsu. What are you doing here?" asked Naruto as he went for another slice.

" We came to see you, of course!" said Gamakichi. " I told you that your my buddy, and I meant it." He said and jumped on his shoulder.

" Yeah! Plus you were nice to me when we had that guys night so you good with meeeeee!" said Gamatatsu as he jumped on Naruto's other shoulder.

The Namikaze family watched as Sasuke, Sakura, Gamakichi, Gamatatsu talk to Naruto as they have been friends for the longest time. They couldn't do anything to jump in the conversation. They felt outmatched by the two genin, and two frogs.

Minato then stepped up to Naruto, cutting the conversation the group had about what Kakashi's real face looked like.

" Umhh, Naruto." He started. " We're about to go. Happy birthday son. Do you want anything else?" he asked, trying to get close to his son.

" Leave, no one wants any of you here." Said Naruto with a glare. Minato huffed and left the prison area, his family giving Naruto looks of sorrow before leaving.

" I hope that you two don't give me warts from sitting on my shoulders." Said Naruto, making Gamakichi mad.

" Hey! I heard that! Time to face punishment!" he yelled and started to hit Naruto on top of his head. It didn't hurt, and just the sight made everyone there, except Naruto of course, laugh.

The group spent hours talking until the day was up and they all had to leave.

" Alright, time to go. It's October 11 now. Come see him when ever the Hokage allows." Said a new person. It was a Jonin instead of a ANBU.

" Alright, Naruto-buddy, I'll see you some other time." Said the frog.

" Byeeeeee!" said Gamatatsu, and the two disappeared in a plum of smoke.

" We'll see you later, Naruto." Said Sasuke.

" Yeah, whenever we can." Said Sakura. She hugged Naruto while Sasuke patted his back. They both started to walk away.

" Alright, lights out." Said the Jonin as he started to walk towards the door. Naruto closing his eyes, getting ready to sleep another night alo-

Wait!

Naruto eyes shot back up as he looked on the back of the Jonin's outfit. He had on the regular attire, but what was attached to the back of his uniform was what caught his attention.

On the back of the Jonin's jacket was a piece of paper, but not any regular piece of paper. It was the anti-sealing array that blocked off all the chakra absorption and suppression seals in the prison.

Naruto examined it the seal quickly and carefully. He had to make sure that he would burn the seal array to his memory. Every detail, curve of the ink, everything.

When the Jonin closed the door behind him, it was already to late.

Naruto had a smile on his face as the lights in the prison went off. The only thing you could see in the darkness was a pair of red eyes.

" Finally… I way to get out." Said Naruto, as he closed his eyes, making plans for his escape.

 **Haruno Residence**

Sasuke and Sakura approached Sakura's door step. Their was a peaceful silence between the two, just enjoying the walk they had with each other.

Once they made it to the door, Sakura stepped up and turned around to Sasuke.

" Thank you, Sasuke-kun. I really had a good time." She said.

" Yeah, me too." He said with a smile.

The two stared into the other's eyes, not noticing that they were getting closer and closer. Finally, their lips met and the two shared their first kiss together. It was a simple kiss, but was backed up with a flood of emotions behind it. When they pulled back, they turned their heads and blushed.

" So… uh… I'll see you tomorrow? I mean… earlier on today?" he asked, switching what he said since it was past midnight.

" Yeah, I'll see you later." She said with a smile as she entered her house and closed it.

Sasuke walked off the lot with a smile on his face. After a while, when he was far enough from the Haruno Residence, he started to check his surroundings. When he noticed that he was alone, he pumped his hand in the air.

" Yessssss….." he said as he continued his walk home.

When he was about to walk to his property, he instantly fell down as a wave of pain rushed up his body. He put his hand on his unprotected curse mark, the pain increasing every second.

" Damn it, maybe I should tell Kakashi about this." He said as he trudged home. He has been ignoring the pain from the mark for a while now. Sasuke made it to his bed and instantly fell asleep.

 **A Week Later..**

Sasuke was at training ground 7 doing a light exercises, getting ready for a solo training session. Team 7 had another off day and he was going to put it to good use. He didn't want to get rusty from all the off time they were getting.

Sasuke was about to start training, but then he felt someone's presence coming his way. Someone he didn't want to talk to.

Menma came from the bushes to find Sasuke glaring at him.

" Why are you here?" asked Sasuke.

" I came to ask you somethings about my brother." Said Menma with a serious voice.

" No." said Sasuke and turned his head away from the other Genin.

" And why not?!" yelled Menma. " I know that we aren't on the best terms, but at least stop being so stubborn for once!"

" I can do whatever I feel like. I don't take orders from you." Said Sasuke.

" I'll make you if I have to.." growled Menma.

" What are you going to do, hmmm? Go tell your father to make me talk? I don't have to, seeing I've told the man everything about Naruto." Said Sasuke.

" No, there has to be more. When you and Sakura were talking to him, you all sounded the best of friends. If I were to do what you all did, then maybe I'll have a better chance at being a good brother." Replied Menma.

" Get lost, I don't talk to arrogant fools like you." Said Sasuke.

" I'm arrogant!? Then what are you?" yelled Menma at Sasuke.

" Superior then you." Said Sasuke.

" You wish you were! I am the Hokage's son! I will-"

" In the Chunin Exams," said Sasuke, cutting Menma off, " You faced Neji Hyuga. You would of lost but you used the Kyuubi's chakra in you at the time to win. Your battle with Shino you used to Kyuubi's chakra to deflect all of Shino's bugs. In your battle with Dosu, if he hadn't hesitated at the last second, you would have lost. Your past wins haven't been from your own skill, but the Kyuubi's. You are weak, and I don't wish to be around you. You were born with a spoon in your mouth while I struggled."

" You were born in a rich clan as well!" yelled Menma, mad that Sasuke said that he won off of someone's else skill, " So what's the difference between you and me!"

" Because that spoon of wealth and family was ripped out at a young age when your father order my brother to kill the Uchiha Clan!" yelled Sasuke, starting to get mad at the boy who invaded on his training session.

" I don't care! All I came here for was more information on my brother!" yelled Menma, then grabbing a three-pronged kunai, " And I'll beat it out of you if I need to!"

" You shall lose." Said Sasuke, activating his **Sharingan**.

" Please, against you?" mocked Menma.

" I beat you sister, how much different could you be?" asked Sasuke with a smirk.

Menma, with a yell of anger, threw a couple of kunai towards Sasuke.

Sasuke jumped away from the kunai and went through some hand signs.

" **Katon: Fireball Jutsu**!" he yelled and shot a large fireball at Menma. Menma jumped over the flaming hot ball and threw some more kunai at Sasuke.

" **Katon: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique!"** he yelled and sent the fireballs at the kunai and at Menma.

Menma substituted with a log in the forest and ran up from behind Sasuke.

" **Raiton: Twitching Limb Technique**!" he said and lightning danced around Menma's palms. He went to touch Sasuke's arm, but was surprised when it was a log he ended up touching.

" **Katon: Dragon Fire Technique**!" yelled Sasuke from behind Menma, and sent a stream of fire to Menma. Menma quickly flashed away towards on of his kunai.

" If you keep running then you won't win." Said Sasuke as he looked at the blonde-haired opponent.

Menma gritted his teeth in anger before charging at Sasuke with kuani in hand. Sasuke readied himself and his **Sharingan** spun in his eyes as he predicated Menma's moves.

Menma went to stab at Sasuke, but the Uchiha circled around the boy and kicked him in his back. Menma grunted in pain as he was pushed forward. He twisted his body and threw one of his kuani at Sasuke. Sasuke caught the kunai with his left hand and punched at the space in front of him with his right. Just then, Menma appeared and wasn't ready to block the punch that hit his face, sending him back were he came from.

Sasuke smirked and threw the kunai at Menma's downed form. Menma had to push off the ground with his hands as the kunai landed right were he used to be. Menma made some Kage Bushins and they all rushed at him. Sasuke went a Taijutsu match with them all and used their moves against them to dispel them. Once cleared, Sasuke looked at Menma with a blank face.

" That's it? Just kunai play, huh?" said Sasuke, making Menma even more angry than earlier. He made two clones and they rushed at him. Sasuke was about to take them out, but saw that a lot of chakra was concentrated in them. He instantly knew what they were and smirk. He grabbed both of the clones arms and threw them back at Menma, making him widen his eyes in shock, knowing what would happen if the clones exploded.

Sasuke sent some kunai towards Menma, trying to hit the clones. Menma instantly used his Haraishin and disappeared in a yellow flash. He was confused when he ended up right behind the clones that were about to hit the ground. He looked at the kunai and his eyes widen again.

 _He used my own kuani to hit the clones, knowing that I would use **Haraishin** to dodge!..._ thought a surprised Menma. The clones behind him hit the ground and dispel, and a great explosion came from the two. Menma received some of the explosion and making him fly off into the tree line of the forest, the force of the blast being to much for him.

" See! Weak! Your backed up in a corner, Menma! But this time you don't have the Kyuubi's chakra and I won't hesitate to defeat you!" Sasuke yelled out to Menma.

Menma groaned as the burn marks on his back began to sting. He had to win! He couldn't let Sasuke talk about him this way and not get back at him.

Sasuke waited for Menma to come out, and when he did, he came rushing with a full charged **Rasengan** in his hands.

" Heh, that's how you want to go? Fine then!" he yelled and put his left arm on the wrist of his right. He charged up his lightning chakra in his hand until a fully made **Chidori** appeared.

Sasuke started running towards Menma, but noticed that the Menma in front of him was a clone. He smirked and sped up, making his body look like a blur. The clone Menma couldn't react as the blur appeared in front of him and sent a lightning enhanced palm threw him. Sasuke continued towards trees, looking for Menma.

Menma came from the woods with a **Rasengan** also in his hand. The two rushed at each other, getting ready for the final blow.

When the two was about to make contact, they were both grabbed by the wrist and slung away from each other. Menma landed on the ground hard, his **Rasengan** tearing through the ground underneath it. Sasuke straightened himself up in the air and landed on his feet, and looked up at the person that stopped them.

Kakashi looked at the two with anger in his eyes. That really was close. If he hadn't have came, then someone here would have died.

" What is going on here!" yelled Kakashi.

Sasuke pointed his finger to the still recovering Menma and spoke. " That fool attacked me when I denied his request to give him more information about Naruto." Said Sasuke.

" Menma, is that true?" asked Kakashi.

" Yeah, so what!? I need that information to get closer to Naruto!" he yelled.

" I told you, there's no helping it. You won't get closer to you because he won't ever accept anyone in Konoha. So stop giving people trouble and go back home!" yelled Sasuke, his anger starting to get to him.

" Shut up!" yelled Menma as he tried to charge at Sasuke again, but Kakashi held him back.

" Menma! Stop right now! I'm telling your father about this!" yelled Kakahshi. Menma just grunted and turned his head.

" I'm sorry, Sasuke, that this has happened. Please carry about your business." Said Kakashi as he disappeared with Menma in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke waited until he was sure that he was alone, and then put his hand on his shoulder, almost yelling in pain. It was getting unbearable. He had to do something about the mark. He then walked home, making sure no one saw his mark.

 **Uchiha Compound**

Sasuke was walking home, the mark fully taking over his left side. He didn't feel any pain now, once he gave up to the mark, then he didn't feel any at all. He had to hide this, though. He didn't need people thinking that he was one of Orochimaru's subordinates.

Sasuke was walking home, but noticed four chakra signals coming towards him. He instantly suppressed the mark and stood his guard. Then, four people jumped around him.

" So this is Sasuke Uchiha? The person we're supposed to take with us? Doesn't seem like much to us." Said a boy with six arms, three on each side.

" Who are you?" asked Sasuke, but it was more of a demand. He was getting itchy, the mark was telling him to fight all these un-named shinobi.

" We are of Otogakure. We have come to give you an opportunity to come with us to Orochimaru-sama to receive training from him?" said a boy with a hump on his back.

" Huh, so he finally made his move?" said Sasuke.

" He wants you special because of your Sharingan, and if you do, then you will surely get closer to the end of your brother, the person that killed off your whole family." Sakon said.

 _Hmmmm, so Orochimaru doesn't know the truth about the Uchiha Massacre? Maybe I could use this to my advantage…._ Thought Sasuke, already forming a plan in his head.

" How do I know I can trust him in my training?" asked Sasuke.

" Because, we are the Sound Four, personal bodyguards of Orochimaru. He has personally oversee our training and we are well above High-Chunin level." Said the boy.

" Really now?" said Sasuke, a smile getting to his face. The curse mark was getting to him. Even though it didn't spread out. " How about a demonstration?"

" Are you sure?" asked Sakon, the other members laughing. Who did this boy think he was?

" Oh, I'm pretty sure." Said Sasuke as he disappeared, surprising everyone at he speed. He then appeared in front of Jirobo and kicked him right in his belly, forcing him away and into a building.

Kidomaru sent his spider webs at Sasuke, but he easily dodged them all. Sakon jumped at him and tried to go for a punch, but Sasuke caught him and threw Sakon over his shoulder, then rushing at Kidomaru. He heard music and stopped a couple feet of Kidomaru. He turned his head to the red head of the group, seeing her play her flute. He instaly understood that she was trying to put him in a Genjutsu and smiled.

He **Shunshined** next to her and lifted her head, making them have eye contact. He turned on his Sharingan and readied his Genjutstu.

" Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes." He whispered and Tayuya was immobile. He knew that it wouldn't hold her down for long, but it would be long enough.

Sasuke put his sites on Kidomaru and went through some hand signs.

" Katon: Dragon Flame Technique!" he yelled and sent a stream of flames towards the six-armed boy.

Kidomaru jumped over the flames and readied his spider webs, but he was kicked to the ground by Sasuke.

How did he get up there so fast! Thought the boy as he hit the ground.

The Sound Four all recovered and go into their Taijutsu stances. They all started to grow marks on their skin. Sasuke saw that their chakra was rising a lot.

" You got lucky, but this time is for real." Said Sakon.

" No. I don't wish to continue. I can tell by your chakra levels that if I were to continue fighting, I would lose." Wisely stated Sasuke. The Sound Four looked at each other for a while, before loosening up and their curse mark receding back to normal.

" So, what now?" asked Sasuke.

" We meet up outside the village, on the northern side. We meet at late night, make sure no one follows you." Said Sakon. Sasuke nodded his head and the Sound Four disappeared.

" Time to go see that man.." whispered Sasuke as he trudged back to the village.

Hokage's Office

Minato was having a good day. He didn't have a lot of paperwork and he was reading some of his sensei's…..(cough) amazing work (cough). He really did have a good day.

Granted, there was that thing with Menma attacking Sasuke, but he handled that quickly, putting the boy on punishment and sent him out. He didn't want to hear his son's mouth right now. He was having a good time by himself, his feet kicked up on his desk, and he was leaning back in his chair.

" Ohhh….. That's one dirty girl….. I wish Kushina would do that. But nooo! She doesn't swallow!" yelled Minato as he read the little red book.

" Oh… what's happening next? ….. Oh no she didn't! Whoop her ass you dirty-"

Minato's office door swung open, scaring the shit out of him. He instantly put his book underneath him and put his feet on the floor.

" Who dares comes in my office and-"

" Shut up and listen!" yelled Sasuke as he was huffing and puffing. He really needed to explain his plan to the Hokage and quick.

" I need your help. And I need you to co-operate." Said Sasuke.

Nara Compound- the next morning

" Zzzzzzzzzzzz….*snore*….'clouds' zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

Shikamaru's door was kicked open as he mother came in.

" Shikamaru, wake up! Minato-sama has requested your assistance!" his mother yelled.

" zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…..marriage…bad…..zzzzzzzzzzzzz"

" I said wake up!" she yelled and hit him in the head with a skillet.

" Ah! What the hell! Mom! What do you want!" yelled Shikamaru.

" Go to the Hokage's office. You have been called for an emergency meeting!" she yelled at him.

" Yeah, yeah.. Maybe I could get just another couple of minutes of sleep….."

" NOW!" she yelled, making him get up and change cloths.

Hokage's Office

" uhh… You called, *yawn*, Hokage-sama?" said Shikamaru.

" Yes, I shall get straight to the point, Sasuke Uchiha needs to be rescued." Said Minato, getting Shikamaru's attention.

" What happened?" he asked.

" Sasuke was branded by Orochimaru's curse mark in the Forest of Death during the Chunin Exams. He didn't tell anybody about it because he didn't want to cause problems for anyone. Now, he told me last night that the curse mark was getting to strong for him to no longer ignore. He would soon give in to it's influence." Said Minato.

" So why is this a rescue mission? Shouldn't be a retrieval mission instead?" asked the Nara.

" No, Sasuke doesn't want to leave the village, so he has devised a plan." Said Minato. " He said that he would go to the Sound Four and that I should send ninja behind him. When Sasuke has found a way to relive himself of the curse mark, he would turn right back around and come back to Konoha. To make sure that this goes well, I need to send a team of ninja, with you being the leader, and to go track him down and make sure he comes back. We don't need to kill the enemy, just wait at the right time. Understood?" said Minato, and got a nod from Shikamaru.

" Good, you have 30 minutes to go get a team and meet on the northern gates of the village. You shall leave immediately. I have one request from Sasuke and it was not to choose Sakura for the team. She would be to emotionally blind and would attack without consult, risking the success rate of the mission. Now go!" commanded Minato, and Shikamaru ran from the room.

30 minutes later- northern gates of the village

" Alright, we're all set." Said Shikamaru as he looked over his team.

Choji, Neji, Kiba and Akamaru, himself, and Menma were all in front of the gates, ready to face the challenge coming for them.

" Listen," Shikamaru started, " I'll start by saying that some of you may not like Sasuke Uchiha. Personally, I never liked the boy either." He said, shocking the group.

" But either way, he is a Konoha ninja. He is my comrade and I'll do anything I need to get him back home. He hasn't betrayed the leaf, but trying to withstand the whispers in his head telling him to. When Sasuke has found away to get the mark off or suppressed, we keep up the act of him leaving the village to gain power from Orochimaru, understood?!" Shikamaru commanded, getting a nod from the group. After checking each others supplies, they all headed off to the forest.

Forest

The group were taking a break, trying to observe their enemies.

" Kiba, can you pin point what level our enemies are on?" asked Shikamaru. Kiba and Akamaru went to sniffing the air, and when they did they gained surprised faces.

" Their all Mid to High- Jonin levels! This is crazy! We can't handle them!?" yelled the dog boy.

" He is correct. They are all very powerful. It would be best to call in some reinforcements." Said Neji, his Byakugan activated.

" Hmm. His is right. Can anybody send a message to the Hokage?" asked Shikamaru.

Menma went through some hand sign and put his hand to the ground.

" Summoning!" he said, and in a poof of smoke, a toad with googles on his head appeared.

" Can you tell my father that the group perusing Sasuke Uchiha are facing shinobi of higher rank and to bring reinforcements?" asked Menma.

" No problem! I'll go to Minato-sama now!" said the frog and disappeared.

" Should we keep going?" asked Choji.

" Yes, the group is leaving their position now. It seems they are carrying some kind of coffin. We need to move out now!" said Neji.

" Alright then, lets go." Said Shikamaru said and they all went back to jumping after the ninja.

Hokage's Office

Minato just heard the message he got from the Sasuke Retrieval Team, and he was backed in a corner. He didn't have anyone to send to back them up. All the Jonin were off taking missions left and right, since Konoha still had some damages to pay for from the invasion. The only thing he had were Genin, but they couldn't do a thing against Jonin-level ninja.

" Damn it! What am I going to do! I can't be responsible for a whole team of deaths unless I do something now!" yelled Minato.

" Are you sure you have no one to send, Hokage-sama?" asked his assistant.

" Yes, I'm positive. Kushina and Mito went out on a mission two days ago and they still haven't returned.

" Who could I send?!" he yelled and hit his head on the desk. When he did, a name instantly came to his mind. He just sat there for a while, silently, his head still on the desk.

" Hokage-sama?" asked his assistant in worry.

" I..could send my son." Minato whispered.

" How come? Menma-sama has already left the…. Village…." Said the assistant, getting to who the Hokage was talking about.

" Are you sure that this is a wise decision, Hokage-sama?" asked the assistant.

" I don't know, but if we send Naruto, the mission is granted a success. I just hope that nothing happens… I can't be responsible for a whole fleet of Genin and one Chunin's death just to save one Genin. Get the new straightjacket ready. I getting Naruto." Said Minato as he got from his seat.

Under ground

Naruto was leaning down, his eyes cloths. He just had his 'bath time' and was able to use the bathroom. He wasn't expecting anything to happen, so he was surprised when his prison door opened. He looked up and saw the last person he wanted to see.

" What do you want?" asked Naruto.

" I need you to go out on a mission." Said Minato, getting Naruto's attention. " Sasuke needs to be rescued by Sound ninja.

" So the mark finally got to him…" said Naruto, surprising Minato that he knew about the mark.

" No, he made a plan to leave the Sound ninja when he found a way to get rid of the mark." Said Minato.

" Hmm.. So what do you want me for?" asked Naruto.

" I need you to be reinforcements to the team that originally went. They are facing Jonin-level ninja, and that's more than they can handle." Said Minato. The masked ANBU that usually took care of Naruto appeared with a black straightjacket.

" At least it's black this time." Said Naruto. The Anbu took him off his chains and put the straightjacket around him.

" Even though you are leaving, that jacket is like a mini cell, like the one you stay in. You won't get out of it. If you behave, you will be rewarded." Said Minato.

" hmm.. this is different." Said Naruto. He could only reach about a high-Jonin's worth of chakra. If he tried to break the seals on them, he would just be wasting his yokai. He couldn't force his way out this one. But he had his trump card.

" I shall escort you to the northern gates of Konoha, for that is the way they left. When you get there, assistant them in anyway they need, understood?" asked Minato, but all he got was a grunt in reply. Naruto got on his feet, a bit shakily, but got use to it. He and Minato walked out the cell, Naruto being free in a long while.

Konoha Gates

Naruto and Minato were facing the gates that lead to the outside of Konoha.

" Remember, you get the job done and you come back here with the team. Help them get Sasuke back. Now go!" said Minato. Naruto jumped in the air and flew off. Today was the day.

" I won't release the seals on the jacket until I'm far away from Konoha. When I do, I'll just keep traveling north, tricking Konoha into were I'm actually. When I pass the borders of Konoha, I'll flash away to Wave. Today's the day I'm finally free." Said Naruto to himself.

 **Yeah yo! Naruto's back in action. Sorry for the wait, but I really had a lot of stuff to catch up on, like sleep. But I made sure to give you all a good chapter before the final chapter of the first part of Naruto.**

 **MY EDITING IS STILL MESSED UP, IT'S STARTING TO PISS ME OFF! but i'm still write the story, no matter if there are grammar mistakes.**

 **I had to name this chapter his birthday because it just fit the story so well. And what does Naruto get for his birthday? Oranges and freedom.**

 **I love the reviews I've been getting, on chapter sixteen I got a whole bunch, so do that for this chapter as well. Let's get my stats up people!**

 **Also, let me know of any other good DARK NARUTO stories that you all have. Since you all read my story, I should read yawl's as well.**

 **But yeah, that's it for me**

 **NarutoPlug, sighing out,**

 **Like a real nigga should**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ayo, this ya boy, NarutoPlug. I still be trappin on this side of the hood.**

 **So I'm getting sick and tired of my Google Chrome crashing on me when I try to edit my words, so what do I do? I download Yahoo! and tried to see if it would be any different. I now no that it didn't work either and it crashed on me again, making me believe that somethings going on with Fanfiction or it's just my own tablet.**

 **I don't care, but some of my readers may, so please understand if things aren't bolded or the thoughts aren't in italics.**

 **But yeah, Chapter 18 just might be the last chapter to the first part of my story. But it's a strong possibility if it isn't as well.**

 **So with that, lets continue the story.**

 **The Corrupted Mind**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Outside Konoha**

Naruto was flying through the forest until he smelt blood in the air. He landed in a tree and looked down at the scene below him.

" But even worse!" yelled Choji. He had butterfly wings made from chakra coming from his back, an impressive show of power. The area shook with tremors when the chakra wings move just an inch.

" You insult my best friend?! That's way worse than stealing the last bite of the best food!" he yelled. Naruto looked down to see who Choji was yelling at. It was the orange-haired fat boy that was apart of Orochimaru's elite bodyguards.

 _Hmmmm…. They are his elite bodyguards…_ thought Naruto…. _It's time for some new recruits…_

" It's worse than calling me a fatso, or a scumbag! In fact, it's utterly, and absolutely….," Choji then sent his chakra-enhanced fist down towards Jirobo, ready to deal the final blow.

" Unforgivable!" yelled Choji and was about to make contact with the older boy, but a red fist made from chakra caught the fist.

" What!" yelled Choji as he saw his attacked blocked.

" What's….going on?" asked a weak Jirobo.

" I'm saving you, that is all." Said Naruto as he appeared next to Choji and Jirobo.

" Naruto.." Choji whispered, before coughing up a bunch. " What are.. you doing here?" he asked.

Jirobo instantly recognized Naruto and started shaking.

" Your that boy that almost killed Orochimaru-sama!" yelled a terrified Jirobo.

" Yes, I am. And as for what I'm doing here, I'm leaving Konoha." Said Naruto with a simple look on his face.

" So you're a traitor now.." whispered Choji, readying another attack.

" Yes, and you shall not stand in my way." Said Naruto. Faster than the two chubby boys could see, a red fist implanted itself in Choji's stomach, blasting him back and rendering him unconscious.

" What…are you doing?" asked Jirobo, slowing getting up from the ground.

" We're you not listening? I said I was saving you." Said Naruto as he turned towards Jirobo.

" Yeah…but why? Aren't we enemies?" asked the big boy.

" Yes, but I want to gain allies for my cause in the future. I shall explain later, but for now, sleep." Said Naruto as he scratched Jirobo's arm. He instantly fell back to the ground, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

" That's one." He said and sent Jirobo's body to Wave in a red flash. He then stood back up and looked towards the forest.

" Let's see what other type of chaos I can cause before leaving Konoha for good." Said Naruto as he flew off to the forest.

 **Later** …

The Sasuke Retrieval Group was jumping through the trees. Shikamaru, Kiba and Akamaru, Menma, and Neji leaped through the trees, closing in on the sound shinobi.

" Wait!" yelled Neji. The group all landed on a tree branch and looked at Neji.

" What is it, Neji?" asked Menma.

" Something's coming from behind us…. Something fast!" he yelled. They all jumped out the way as an figured landed where they once were.

" Hey." Said Naruto with a simple wave.

Neji immediately got into a Taijutsu stance and rushed towards Naruto. Naruto just dodged all of Neji's palm attacks, before kicking him in the chest, pushing him back.

" What are you doing, Neji?" asked Shikamaru.

" He is supposed to be locked up in Konoha. Is must be that he escaped and is running away." Said Neji with a glare focused on Naruto.

" Wrong, I am the reinforcements that you wanted. The Hokage didn't have anyone else to send, so in desperation, he sent me to help." Said Naruto as he looked at his finger nails, getting the dirt from under them.

" How can we know to trust you?" asked Neji.

" If I was running away, then you all would be dead." He said, making them all shiver. " But as you can see, I'm still in my straightjacket." He said. Neji held his stance for a little while, before loosening up.

" Alright Naruto, the enemy is ahead of us. Did you see Choji when you were passing by?" asked a worried Shikamaru.

" Yes, but he was still fighting when I showed up." Said Naruto, actually telling the truth. They really were still fighting, but Choji was about to end it.

" Good, then that means we have a means sneak up on the enemy." Said Shikamaru with a smirk.

 **Later**..

" That idiot Jirobo…. Later again." Said Sakon.

" Nope… here he is." Said Kidomaru. Once he said that Jirobo appeared behind them, not a scratch on him.

" What took so long, man?" asked Sakon.

" Sorry.. I was draining them losers' chakra." He replied.

" Hey you fat ass piece of shit! We don't have time to fart around! Carry the damn casket! Be useful for once!" yelled Tayuya.

" Ok." Replied Jirobo, weirding everyone out.

" Jirobo.. What's wrong?" asked Kidomaru asked. " Feeling Ill?"

" Whaddya mean?" asked Jirobo.

" Means I ain't handing over the casket to you! Cuz' you ain't Jirobo!" yelled Kidomaru as he turned towards Jiboro.

" My turn, this time! Sakon, Tayuya, go on ahead!" yelled Kidomaru as he threw the casket towards Tayuya. He caught Jirobo's hand with two of his arms.

" Jirobo's always scoldin' Tayuya about her language." Said Kidomaru, chewing on something in his mouth.

" I see." Said Shikamaru as he released his transformation of Jirobo.

" **Spider Web Net!** " he yelled and captured Shikamaru in a spider web, pushing him back into a tree.

" Your all mine!" yelled Kidomaru as he went to battle.

 **Konoha**

Minato was doing some paperwork, getting ready to finish another stack. He really was on a role today. He felt good about something, he didn't know what, but he just felt good. Nothing could ruin his mood.

The office door slammed open, and one Sakura Haruno marched her way in.

" What are you doing?" asked Minato, angry that this Genin came in unannounced.

" What am I doing? What are you doing!?" Sakura yelled and pointed her finger at the older man.

" What are you talking about." Said a confused Minato.

" You sent a team of Genin after Sasuke-kun and I wasn't told about it! I wasn't told anything about what has happened in the pat 12 hours!" she yelled.

" Don't worry about it. I have it under control. I have sent Naruto in as back up." Said Minato. Sakura looked at the man before slapping her very large fore head.

" You really don't know ANYTHING about you son do you?!" she yelled at him.

" What are you talking about!?" yelled Minato at her.

" This is Naruto we're talking about! You sent a crazy, insane, half demon to go get Sasuke-kun with a team full of Konoha Genins! Genins that he hates at that! He has broken seals before, what so special about this one!" she yelled.

" The straightjacket he has on will complete block all of his chakra, except for about a High-Jonin's worth. That's all he has right now." Said a perfectly calm Minato. The girl almost scared him for a second, but he trusted his seals that he spent days making.

" So you thing that those seals will keep him in check?" asked Sakura.

" Yes."

" The same boy who killed 55 people when he was 6?"

" Yes."

" The same boy who broke out the last cell you made for him."

" Yes."

" The same boy who defeated a Biju easily?"

" Y-yes."

" The same boy who walked straight through a seal that killed anyone that touched it by burning them alive?"

" Y…..yes.. I'm telling you it shall work."

" The same boy who had Orochimaru running for the hills… twice!?"

" …."

" The same boy who threatened to destroy Konoha, kill your family, and everything in it… for what has happened to him in his childhood?!"

"….."

" The same boy.. Who you just let out the village, with a group of shinobi that he hates… With a damn straightjacket on.. and you think that's going to stop him!"

"…"

"…."

"….."

"…"

"….. oh shit…." Said Minato.

The door busted open and Kushina and Mito rushed in, breathing deeply, and dead looking body in Kushina's arms.

" What's wrong, Kushina, Mito!?" asked a worried Minato.

" It's Choji! He almost dead!" yelled Kushina. Minato looked at the body in her arms to reveal one Choji Akamichi.

" What!? How?!" he yelled.

" I don't know, but I do know this! In his injuries are yokai burns! Did you let Naruto out!?" yelled Kushina.

Minato turned his head to Sakura, but saw that she was already gone. He looked out the window to see her jumping on the buildings, heading north.

" Damn it, damn it, damn it! How could this be happening!" yelled Minato.

 **Back in the forest…**

Kiba, Shikamaru, Menma, and Neji were leaving the area where Neji and Kidomaru would continue fighting. None of them saw the Kage Bunshin that Naruto made to leave behind.

" Alright, we need to catch up to the sound ninja. We have the advantage in people now, so the odds are against them."

" Alright, time to strike back!" yelled Menma.

" We need to do it quietly, idiot." Said Naruto with a glare at Menma.

" Yeah, sorry." He said with a grin as he rubbed the back of his head.

" Alright, lets go." Said Shikamaru.

With Sakon and Tayuya

"Hey, hold on." Said Tayuya, and the two stopped on a tree branch.

" What? Is it time?" asked Sakon, referring to Sasuke getting out the coffin.

" No. It's way too soon.. Something else!" he said and the two turned their heads behind them, sensing something behind them.

" Ha! Caught up to ya!" said Menma, with Kiba, Shikamaru, and Naruto behind him.

" What are those two pieces of shit Jirobo and Kidomaru doing!?" yelled Tayuya in frustration.

" Wait! Tayuya, look behind that other boy.. look familiar?" said Sakon. Tayuya focused her sights on the boy in the back of the group and her eyes widen when she recognized where they saw him.

" That….. that's the boy who almost killed Orochimaru-sama!" she yelled in fear.

" Damn.. what are we going to do? We can't handle him by ourselves." Said a now scared Sakon. He knew they couldn't fight him, and then with the other leaf nins with him? They would be dead in minutes.

" No time to make plans! Time to fight!" yelled Kiba as he rushed forward. Sakon jumped up and met Kiba in the middle, both fighting while descending back to the ground.

Naruto noticed a canyon was beside them and looked at the two ninjas going back towards the ground. He then gained a sick grin.

The two ninjas were getting close to the ground, but then a strong wind blasted them to the side and right over the mouth of the canyon.

" Oh….shit.." said Kiba and they both fell down.

Naruto looked at the sight with amusement in his eyes. He had to keep a straight face, though. He couldn't blow his cover until he was further away from Konoha.

" Damn it, now I'm alone." Whispered Tayuya as she held onto the coffin. She really was scared, not of Menma and Shikamaru, but the red-eyed demon she was currently seeing. She remember the state of injury he inflicted on Orochimaru and it was dreadful. How was she going to handle such a task of fighting him and the rest of the team?!

Suddenly, a shadow of a figure landed beside Tayuya, shocking her that it got that close to her without her knowing. She saw the white hair and instantly knew who it was.

" Kimimaro." She whispered.

" The only reason why I haven't killed you yet was because of the fact that you could still hold off the enemy. Fail to do so and I shall kill you if they haven't done so yet." He said and took the coffin from her and continued in the direction to Oto.

" Hey! Get back here!" yelled Menma as he jumped to Kimimaro, but Tayuya appeared in front of him and punched him in his cheek, sending him back.

" Focus on the enemy in front of you, shithead!" she yelled at him.

" We need to get past her." Said Shikamaru.

" I'm going after the white-haired boy." Said Naruto.

" Me too." Said Menma.

" Huhh.. Alright, this is the plan." Said Shikamaru as he started to whisper among the group.

" Hey! Hurry this up! I've got shit to do!" Tayuya yelled, her curses echoing throughout the forest.

" Alright, let's go!" said Shikamaru as he charged towards Tayuya.

Tayuya waited for Shikamaru to come to her, and when he did, she caught the punch that was meant for her.

" Hah!" she said as she thought the punch was weak. Her small victory was soon brought back down as Menma jumped over her and Shikamaru and towards the direction Kimimaro went in.

" You tricked me!" she yelled as he eyes widen to the size of dinner plates.

" Yeah, that was the plan." He said as he jumped back. Naruto just looked at Shikamaru, before the wind lifted him off his tree branch, his feet just a few feet from the surface. He flew to Tayuya as she was frozen in fear of Naruto.

Naruto approached her and looked her dead in the eye. Hazel met crimson for a while. Naruto circled around her once, before he looked at her eyes again while he was on her left side. He smirked at her shocked face and made a red chakra arm and scratched her arm lightly. She winced as the scratch stung a little before it receded.

" Have fun." He said to her and flew off.

" Scariest.. moment.. of my fucking amazing life.." she muttered as she watched him fly off.

" What was that about?" said Shikamaru in confusion. Naruto really was a weird person. He abandoned those thoughts as he looked towards his opponent.

The two didn't notice the two Kage Bushins Naruto left behind.

 **With Menma and Kimimaro**

Naruto appeared to the scene of one Kimimaro in the middle of hundreds of Menmas.

" This should be entertaining." Said Naruto as he watched from afar.

The Menma's were cut down one by one as Kimimaro used a single short sword made from the bone in his arm. Once they were all dispelled, Kimimaro looked towards the real Menma.

" And then there was one." He said.

 _How's that possible? All those clones…._ Thought Menma. Menma completely lost reason and went in head on to fight Kimimaro. He jumped towards him to give him a kick, but Kimimaro blocked it with his sword. The two kept going until Kimimaro was done playing and kicked Menma in the stomach, making him cough up blood.

" That is all? Then you shall lose easily to my strength." Said Kimimaro as he watched Menma get up from the ground.

" Shut up.. I'll find some way to win." He muttered as he looked towards his enemy. He was about to continue his assault, but then smoke started to come from the coffin Sasuke was placed in.

Everyone watched as the coffin started to emit purple smoke more and more until it exploded.

When the smoke died down it revealed Sasuke's back. His hair was grey, but it was receding back to it's usual color. Sasuke turned his head to the group and showed that the left side of his face was covered in his curse mark's pattern. His eye a slit in them, and the usual charcoal black eye was now yellow. Where white was supposed to be was now a deep black color.

" About time.." muttered Sasuke as he looked on to the scene in front of him.

" What happened here?" asked Sasuke with a smirk.

" Sasuke-sama." Said Kimimaro, getting his attention. " Please go to Otogakure. Orochimaru-sama is awaiting your arrival." Said Kimimaro.

" Who are you?" asked Sasuke. " You weren't with the original group that I left with." He asked.

" I am Kimimaro Kaguya, one of Orochimaru's elite bodyguards. I came to help the others, as they ran into some trouble along the way." Said Kimimaro.

" Trouble, eh." Said Menma as he looked on to Menma, who was also looking at him. " Yeah, that boy is trouble." He said with a smirk.

Naruto then appeared next to Sasuke, shocking them all.

" Welcome back." Said Naruto.

" Naruto!" said a shocked Sasuke. " I thought you were locked up?"

" I was, but the Hokage, out of desperation, sent me in as reinforcements. I have been here ever since." He said.

" Well, let's go." Said Sasuke, as he started walking towards the direction of Konoha.

" Yeah, lets." Said Naruto, as he started walking the opposite way.

" Naruto? Where are you going?" asked Sasuke.

" I'm leaving Konoha." He replied, his back to Sasuke.

Sasuke just looked at Naruto's back, not surprised at all at what Naruto said.

" What! Why!" yelled Menma, hearing what Naruto said.

" You know the reason why, I'm not going to repeat myself." He said and was about to jump off, but then a large crash was heard throughout the clearing.

They all turned to the smoking hole in the ground that just appeared. What stepped out surprised everyone.

" WHERE'S SASUKE-KUN!" yelled a very angry Sakura, a pink aura surrounding her figure, her fist raised up, and her eyes wide with fury.

Naruto just smirked and pointed at Kimimaro, instantly making up a lie.

" He said that he was going to kill Sasuke." He said, and Sakura's eyes widen even more.

" NOT ON MY WATCH! PREPARE TO DIE!" she yelled and got into a Taijutsu stance.

" Well, that's that." Said Naruto as he flew out the clearing.

" Wait! Naruto!" yelled Sasuke as he followed Naruto.

" I'm coming too!" said Menma as he ran up to the direction to where the other two Genin left in. Kimimaro appeared in front of him, his blade aimed to kill Menma.

" Die." He said and stabbed at Menma, but Sakura appeared next to Menma and caught the bone sword and kicked Kimimaro away.

" Go follow them, Menma-san! I'll handle things here!" said Sakura as she glared at her opponent.

" Alright, stay alive!" he yelled and dashed off in the trees.

" Don't worry, I shall win." She said as she centered her glare at Kimimaro.

" So Sasuke-sama never intended to come with us to Oto?" asked Kimimaro.

" Correct. He just wanted to find a way to deal with his curse mark, because it was giving him pain." Said Sakura.

" I see. No matter, for I shall finish you off and go get Sasuke-sama by force and bring him to Orochimaru-sama." Kimimaro said calmly.

" Well, you have to go through me first to do that!" she yelled at him.

" If needed to, I will." Said Kimimaro as he rushed towards Sakura. He slashed at her, but was surprised when something blocked his attack.

" **Charka Butchers!** " she yelled out and went into a fury of chops at Kimimaro.

" **Dance of the Willow**!" yelled Kimimaro as long bones came from his body, all of them sharp as swords.

" Even though what you just did was nasty as fuck, I shall not lose focus!" she yelled at him and the two charged at each other.

Kimimaro circled around Sakura and tried to attack her back, but Sakura spun around and blocked it with her Chakra Butchers. Kimimaro went into tackle her, trying to puncture her, but she jumped over him and slashed downwards, cutting his skin on his back. Kimimaro ignored the injury and jumped back at her with a slash, and Sakura replied with a slash of her own. The two were in the middle of the field, battling for dominance.

" You are strong, keeping up with me is an impressive feat." He said as she looked at her eyes.

" Thanks, I've had a good teacher." She said and the two jumped back.

" **Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets!** " he shouted and sent the bones from his fingertips towards Sakura. Sakura blocked them all, taking no damage at all.

" **Doton: Ground Shaking Technique!** " she yelled and slammed her fist in the ground, making Kimimaro unbalanced. She instantly appeared in front of him in an impressive speed and kicked him underneath his chin, sending him upwards. She threw up some of her kunai up to him.

Kimimaro got over the pain her felt and used his bones to block all the kunai. He looked at one kunai in particular and his eyes widen.

 _A paper bomb!.._ He shouted in his head and the paper bomb blew up in front of him, sending him crashing towards the ground.

" How'd that feel?!" she shouted at him, but when she saw him get up from the ground, her eyes widen in fear at what she was seeing.

" My bones are stronger than you think." He said as he got up from the ground. The bottom right side of his face had no skin on it, showing his teeth inside of his mouth. " They protect me from anything coming my way. I won't lose to simple paper bombs." He said as the skin started to heal.

" Yeah, well have some of this! **Doton: Earth Dragon Blast!** " she yelled and sent a dragon made from earth towards the older boy. Kimimaro dodged the attack and ran straight up to Sakura.

Sakura tried to punch at Kimimaro, but he spun around her and slashed at her side, making a deep cut.

" Gah!" she gasped and tried to punch at him, but he uttered some more words, the curse mark on his stomach starting to spread.

" **Dance of the Larch!** " and bones from everywhere erupted from his body, effectively stabbing Sakura all over.

" Ahh!" she yelled out in pain. She jumped back to avoid any more injury.

" Unorthodox, aren't I? This is my kekki genkai!" he said to her.

" Damn, you got me pretty good." Sakura said as she started to heal herself, " But I still have many more tricks!"

When she was done healing herself, Kimimaro got a determined look in his eyes.

" Are you ready to continue?" he asked.

" Yes!" she shouted. She ran up to him, her **Chakra Butchers** larger than last time.

" Chaaah!" he yelled and slashed at him, but he blocked. Kimimaro went into punch Sakrua with his bones surrounding his fist. Sakura moved her head slightly, only getting a scratch from the bones. She went to chop at his neck, but his other arm blocked the attack.

" Get ready to-" he then felt hands grab from underneath him, holding on to his ankles.

" Take this!" she yelled and jumped up and hit her elbow on the top of his head, sending him down to the ground.

" **Doton: Earth Holding Technique** , success!" he said as she jumped back from the downed Kimimaro.

" When did you make a clone to go underground." Asked Kimimaro, as the earth started to cover his whole body.

" When I sent up that so called 'simple' paper bomb. You didn't see me but a clone in the ground to wait for right time. Now, it's time for you to die. **Doton: Bedrock Coffin!"** she shouted and earth quickly surrounded Kimimaro's downed figure and completely covered him in a coffin of earth.

" **Doton: Antlion Technique**!" she shouted and the ground the confined Kimimaro and the earth that held him down, started to sink into the ground.

" I shall send you deep, deep underground. I won't you leave this area alive!" she shouted as the ground continued to send earth dome underground. It keep sinking until it was at the bottom of the ant-trap and was gone from sight.

" Ah! That should handle that." Said a satisfied Sakura. She started to walk away from the area, but she heard tremors come from the ground.

From the ground came a dinosaur like…. Thing with bones coming out of it's back. The figure was racing towards the pink haired girl.

" I'm not finished!" Kimimaro yelled.

Sakura jumped from her area and over Kimimaro, dodging the spikes on his back, also evading the death that would have come with it.

" Damn, your still moving?" said Sakura as she looked at his beastly form.

" You really are strong, but I shall prevail.. for Orochimaru-sama!" shouted Kimimaro.

" Uh.. newsflash, Orochimaru doesn't care for you. He's just using you." She said.

" Don't disrespect Orochimaru-sama! He is a man that I look up to! Who saved me from my past life!" Kimimaro yelled.

" Well I'm Sakura Haruno, and I shall be the person who sends you to the after life!" she shouted and adopted and serious face.

" We shall see." Said Kimimaro said as he reached for his back.

" **Dance of the Clematis: Vine!** " he shouted and pulled out his spinal column and threw it towards Sakura.

" Is that his spine!" she shouted and dodged the attack.

" You won't get away!" he shouted and started to send the whip-like spine to Sakura. Sakura was dodging as much as she could, but she really was getting tired. While she was running, she let up for one moment and slowed down, all that Kimimaro needed.

" There!" he yelled and the whip wrapped around Sakura's ankles, digging into her skin.

" AAhhhhhh! That hurts!" she shouted.

" Now, get ready! **Dance of the Clematis: Flower!"** he said and bones overtook his right arm and circled around it, forming a deadly drill.

Sakura saw the drill and sweat in fear. That thing looked really painful. She then started going through handsigns.

" **Doton: Earth Wall!** " she shouted and many walls appeared between her and Kimimaro.

" I can drill through these easily!" he shouted as the drill on his hand started to spin, and he charged forward.

" **Doton: Mud River**!" shouted Sakura from the other side of the walls. The ground beneath Kimimaro turned into mud, slowing down his pace.

" I shall push through!" he yelled and continued to go through the walls at a slower, but still fast pace.

" What to do? What to do?!" said a frantic Sakura. A memory then flashed in her head.

 **Flashback**

Sakura was running up to her one and only idol, Tsunade, the slug Sannin. She spotted the women walking towards the hospital and she had to talk to her.

" Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama!" Sakura yelled and she gained her attention.

" Yes?" she asked, looking at the approaching person.

" It's really you!" she said and jumped on the older women, surprising her. " I always wanted to be like you! Your one of the strongest kunochi in the world! You have to teach me!" shouted Sakura.

" Hold on now!" said Tsunade as she got the younger girl off of her. " Now, who are you?" asked Tsunade.

" Sakura Haruno!" she said as she saluted to the slug Sannin. " Member of Team 7, including Sasuke Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, and Naruto!" she shouted.

" Wait, did you say Naruto?" asked Tsunade.

" Yes, he trained me and Sasuke-kun when our lazy ass sensei didn't want to. He's….. away right now…" said a sad Haruno.

" Don't worry girl, I know about his current situation right now. He actually fought me and won when he and his team went to go get me." She said.

" That doesn't surprise me," said Sakura, and Tsunade closing her eyes in anger with a tick on her forehead, " Naruto is stronger than anybody in the village. But enough of that! Can you teach me! I've been practicing my chakra control and my strength too!" said a very happy Sakura.

" Ok! Ok! Damn little girl." Tsunade whispered the last part under her breath. " Now this is a Taijutsu put it has it's uses. Even Orochimaru, the Snake Sanin would hate to be on the receiving end of this move….."

 **End Flashback**

Kimimaro made it to the other side of the walls to where Sakura was, but found she wasn't there. He looked down at his whip to see that it was tied up around a log.

" Up here!" she shouted in the air. Kimimaro looked up to see Sakura descending on top of him.

" This is it! **HEAVENLY FOOT OF PAIN!"** she shouted and dropped her right foot on top of Kimimaro, making a crater underneath him and falling under the pressure of the move.

A large smoke screen appeared from the force of the move. The ground in the clearing suffered from the powerful move and cracked up. The crater made from the move was deeper then the last move Sakura used against Kimimaro.

The dust cleared to reveal Sakura huffing and puffing from the attack. It really took a lot out of her. She looked at the damage she caused and smiled.

" I….. did it.." she huffed and started to walk away.

As she was walking away, she heard and felt the ground start to shake.

" **Dance of the Seedling Fern!"** shouted a voice from the ground. Bones erupted from the ground, growing in number. The bones started to approach the tired Sakura, as she looked at the bones in fear.

" Damn it, I can't move fast enough!" said Sakura as she closed her eyes for her approaching death. She felt something grab her and she felt no pain at all.

A little while later, finally deciding to open her eyes, she saw that she was in a forest of bones. She looked to see what had her and her eyes widen in happiness at who it was.

" Naruto!" she shouted and hugged the boy. The two were currently in the air, safe from the bones below.

" Yes, it is I." said Naruto as held on to Sakura.

" Where were you!?" she said to him.

" Hidden among the trees. I wanted to see how you would handle that boy and you did good. Congrats." Said Naruto, making Sakura proud. She hardly heard praise from Naruto, and hearing it now really made her happy.

She then gained a serious look and started Naruto. " You said you were leaving the leaf, is it true?" she asked.

" Yes. I shall leave and then come back one day to destroy it." He said plainly.

" But you can't! There are innocent people there! Would you really kill them all?!" she shouted.

" Yes, all of them." He said.

" What…..what about….. me and Sasuke-kun?" she asked.

Nauto just stared at her, before turning around, seeing Kimimaro come from bone behind them.

" I shall end you here!" he shouted, but before he could move, he was cut up as Naruto's wind sliced through his body, even through his enhanced bones.

Sakura already had her eyes closed, not wanting to see the boy get cut up. She opened her eyes to see Naruto covered in blood.

" I….. I don't know….." he said as he answered Sakura's last question. He flew to the forest floor without bones and placed Sakura.

" I shall leave now, goodbye." Said Naruto as he turned his head and started to walk away.

" Wait, Naruto!" said Sakura. Naruto turned his head to see the pink hair girl crying her eyes out.

" Just….please….. be careful…. and think about what I said….. you are one of my best friends…." She cried out.

Naruto just looked at her again, taking in the sight of someone other than Kurama actually caring for him.

There's that phrase again… Best…friend….. he said in his mind.

" Good bye." Said Naruto as he turned into a cloud a smoke, proving it was a clone.

" Be…..careful…" she said again as she continued to cry.

 **With Neji and Kidomaru**

Kidomaru was falling to the ground after Neji sent his chakra inside his spider thread and into Kidomaru.

" Gaah. I can't believe he did that." Said the boy as he continued to plummet to the ground. When he almost hit the ground, he saw Neji rushing in front of him.

" Ehh.." he said as Neji fingertips were dangerously close to him. Before they hit, someone caught them.

" Hmmm.. I thought that the Hyuga would have won, seems I was right." Said Naruto as he grabbed Kidomaru before could hit the ground and looked directly at Neji.

" I knew you couldn't be trusted." Said Neji as he looked at the shorter boy in the eye.

" Yes, you were correct. You really are smart." Said Naruto as he threw Neji into a tree.

" What are you doing?" asked Kidomaru as he saw Naruto start to put bandages on his injuries.

" Saving your life." Said Naruto as he finished and scratched Kidomaru on his arm. He instantly fell asleep and then disappeared in a red flash.

" I swear…" whispered Neji from his position. " I shall kill you the next time I see you."

" Really now? I'll hold you up to it." Said Naruto as he dispelled himself, a cloud of smoking replacing where he once was.

" Ugh, I can't move." Said Neji as he looked up to the sky. The sun beamed on his figure as he closed his eyes, going to sleep.

With Sakon and Ukon, Kiba and Akamaru, and Kankuro

Kankuro trapped Sakon and Ukon into his puppet, The Ant, and his other puppet, Crow, disfigured itself, blades coming from it's sides.

" I'll give you," said Kankuro, " My own puppet show!" he shouted as the blades approached the openings on the Ant. Before they could reach it, though, the blades were cut up by wind, and Kankuro was blasted back.

" I can't let that happen." Said Naruto as he appeared next to The Ant. He made his chakra arms and pried the puppet open, Sakon and Ukon falling out.

" Uh….. What's going on?" said Sakon as he looked up, and saw the last person he wanted to see.

" You!" he screamed out and tried to get away.

" No you don't." said Naruot as he sent his red chakra arm to Sakon, getting him by his shirt.

" What do you want!?" yelled Sakon.

" Your assistance." Said Naruto as he scratched Sakon's arm. His eyes widen before went to sleep.

" What are you doing?" asked Kiba.

" Taking him with me. I am leaving Konoha." Said Naruto. Sakon and Ukon's body disappeared in a red flash, signaling they made it to Wave.

" But why?" said Kiba.

" So I can plan it's destruction, good bye." Said Naruto, and dispelled himself.

With Tayuya, Temari, and Shikamaru

Tayuya was hiding behind a tree. When the sand girl came up, the tide of the battle changed.

" Damn that, ugly ass, sand up her ass havin', fan waving bitch…" whispered Tayuya.

She then saw the sand girl summon some little… rat thingy…. And it started to chop down the forest at an incredible pace.

" Shit… I'm dead.." said Tayuya as she awaited her death. She was surprised when she felt another blast of wind, pushing back the animal and his assault.

" Nice to see you again." Said Naruto as he landed next to Tayuya.

" Why…. Did you save me?" asked Tayuya.

" Because, your coming with me." Said Naruto as he activated the yokai he placed in her earlier and she went to sleep.

" What are you doing, Naruto!" yelled a tired Shikamaru.

" Leaving." Said Naruto as Tayuya's body was sent to Wave and he dispelled himself, leaving Shikamaru and Temari by themselves.

 **Final Valley**

" Naruto!" yelled Sasuke as he landed on the head of the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju.

Naruto was on the head of Uchiha Madara, his back turned from Sasuke.

" Your just going to leave without talking to me!" shouted an angry Sasuke.

Naruto just took a deep breath and turned to Sasuke.

" What? I don't have to explain why I'm leaving the village. You know my situation there. Why not leave?" asked Naruto.

" It's just that I know that Sakura and I don't want to leave. Your our friend." Said Sasuke.

" You and that friend word again." Said Naruto as he shook his head. " You know that I don't have any friends." Said Naruto.

" So when you destroy Konoha, you'll kill me and Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

" You know…. Sakura just asked me that question." Said Naruto, confusing Sasuke. " I sent a Kage Bushin where we last left her and I saved her from the enemies last attack. When I said I was leaving to go destroy the leaf later on she asked me the same question." Said Naruto.

" Well, what's the answer?" asked Sasuke.

" I don't know. I don't know why, but every time I think of killing you two, I feel…..hesitate." explained Naruto.

" That's because in some form, you actually care for the both of us. You know that we are your only friends, and killing us is the hardest thing to do!" shouted Sasuke.

" If it leads up to it, and you two defend Konoha, I shall do it. I don't care. I will do it. Everything in Konoha can burn." Said Naruto.

" You know, I can't relate to you. No one can, but you know that me and Sakura are like your second family, as I think of the same of you two." Sasuke admitted.

" That is… surprising to hear. But it shall not change a thing." Said Naruto as he turned his head away and started to walk off.

Sasuke growled and jumped to Naruto. Naruto dodged Sasuke's attempt to land on him.

" So that's it… your just going to kill us?" asked Sasuke.

" If it comes to that, I'm sure I'll will." Said Naruto.

" So be it." Said Sasuke as he charged towards Naruto. He kicked at Naruto, but he knelt down and dodged the attack. Sasuke went to punch Naruto, but he just jumped over Sasuke and landed behind him.

" Just cause my arms are in this jacket doesn't deny the fact that I can still beat you." Said Naruto.

" So? I will stop you if it takes the last breath of my body!" shouted Sasuke as he jumped at Naruto. Naruto leaned left and kicked Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's leg, but wasn't ready for the chakra arm that came from it. Sasuke jumped back from the arm and looked towards Naruto.

" You can come out now, Menma." Said Naruto. They both heard a growl and Menma appeared in front of Naruto, his eyes full of rage.

" Naruto! I will stop you!" said Menma.

" I've heard it before." Said Naruto with a yawn.

" But have you heard it from this many people at one time?" asked a voice. Sand circled around the area between Menma and Naruto, and Gaara appeared with his hands crossed, looking at Naruto with a blank stare.

" Ah! Gaara… This really did just become interesting." Said Naruto.

" With the seals on that jacket of yours surprising your power, the three of us can defeat you." He said.

" Hmmm.. you are correct. I guess it's time to get ride of this jacket then." Said Naruto, surprising them all.

Red lines started to appear all over the straightjacket. The lines started to met and make a certain seal pattern.

" That's the seal that restricts the one on his straightjacket! How'd he get to it!?" yelled Menma.

" Some idiot that was supposed to be guarding me put the seal array on his back, flashing me the seal. I instantly started to gather the very little of chakra I could tap into and save it for me to build the whole seal. I was ready to stay in the seal longer, but your father let me out, and gave me just enough chakra to break free!" shouted Naruto as the straightjacket glowed red all over, the seal finally complete.

" **Release!"** shouted Naruto and the straightjacket loosened up and fell of Naruto. Immediately after that, Red Chakra exploded from Naruto and shot up to the sky.

" AAARRRRRHHHHGGGGGG!" Naruto yelled as all his chakra came back to him and flooded through his body. His small and thin stomach returned to it's normal size, and Naruto's eyes glowed a dangerous crimson.

" HAHAHAHAH! FINALLY FREEEEEE!" shouted Naruto as the chakra surged from his body, blowing the other ninja present away from Naruto.

Naruto sensed the seal placed on his stomach and smirked.

" I'm coming, Kurama-chan.." whispered Naruto as he sent chakra to his seal.

 **Mindscape**

Kurama was sitting in a corner of the seal, curled up. Her eyes were dead as she sat there. She had lost all hope of getting to Naruto. She searched all around the seal, trying to find some crack she could get to and break the seal, without luck. She had gave up a good two weeks ago and hasn't said a word at all.

She knew that the position that Naruto was in and it wasn't possible for him to break out from his prison either. She sat there, just looking down at the water beneath her. Her hair was a mess. She had stains on her cloths and skin, not bothering to clean herself. She just felt so lost.

" K….rama…Kurama-chan." Said a distant voice.

She just ignored the voice, thinking it was a voice of Naruto in her head. She had that happen to her many times.

" Kurama-chan." Said the voice, only louder.

Kurama just closed her eyes, trying to block the haunting voices in her head.

" Leave me alone….." she said weakly.

" Kurama-chan!" the voice got louder. Kurama open her eyes and looked at the water she was in. It was…..shaking.

There was a red glow in the seal and yokai came from the walls.

" What's going on." Said Kurama as she watched yokai come from the walls on the other side of the seal. The yokai gathered together to one spot and made a figure that made her eyes widen and water up.

" I'm getting you out of there, Kurama-chan!" shouted Naruto.

" Naruto-kun?" said Kurama as she stood up.

Naruto looked at the seal in anger, before blasting his yokai at it.

" **Anti-Seal Corrosion**!" He shouted. The seal glowed red, before rust started to grow on it at a fast pace. The seal started to fall apart, before being destroyed all together, the bars of the cell breaking down.

" N-n…. Naruto-kun." Said Kurama as she looked at the boy with a small smile that was growing.

" Miss me?" asked Naruto with a smirk, some off his fangs coming out his mouth. Kurama rushed at Naruto and hugged him for the first time in almost a month and a half.

" Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun!" she shouted over and over. " How did you do it?!" she yelled at him.

" I'll explain later. I only came for you." Said Naruto with the same grin on his face. Tears poured down Kurama's eyes as she kissed him, Naruto leaning into the kiss.

She pulled back and put her forehead against his, taking deep breaths from the effects of the kiss.

" I love you…" she whispered.

 **Final Valley**

Naruto's tails erupted from his tail bone and his power came forth even more.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he shouted out. The sky turned red and the wind was blowing at dangerous speeds. The water from the river that flowed through the Final Valley rushed forward, flash flooding entrenching the place.

" AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! YES! FINALLY FREE!" Shouted Naruto.

In Konoha

Minato, Kushina, and Mito started at the window of the Hokage's Office and saw the red chakra from afar shoot up to the sky. The sky in Konoha was red, and the winds were blowing so strong that the roofs of many homes started to be blown away.

" He's….. broken free…" said Minato.

" What are we going to do now?" asked Kushina as she watched as the chakra from far away was still expelling to the sky.

" What about Menma?" asked Mito..

" I don't know…" said Minato.

 **With Sakura**

Sakura looked on with sadness as the red mass of chakra shoot out to the sky.

" He did it…." She whispered.

 **With Kakashi**

Kakahshi and a medical squad were at the bottom of the canyon where Kiba and Sakon had their battle. The ninja looked on with amazement as the red chakra column shoot into the air.

" I must go. Can you handle everything here?" asked Kakashi.

" Yes, continue on, Hatake-san." Said one of the Medic-nin, not even looking at Kakashi, choosing to look at the red chakra.

" Alright, their in your hands then." Said Kakashi as he jumped out the canyon, heading to the direction where Naruto was located.

 **Final Valley**

The chakra coming from Naruto started to weaken, before it disappeared, the light show finally over.

" Ahhhhh! I feel so good!" shouted Naruto as he felt his tails, seeing them made him feel good.

He heard a groan and looked to the bottom of the valley. Gaara was pushing a rock from off of him. He looked to the left to see Menma coming from out the river, and Sasuke was…. Where was Sasuke?

" **Chidori**!" shouted a voice and Sasuke appeared behind Naruto. Naruto smirked before dodging out the way. Sasuke landed where Naruto once was before charging at Naruto.

" Oh Uchiha.. So predictable." Said Naruto as he continued to dodge Sasuke's attack. Naruto moved towards Sasuke while dodging one of his **chidori** -enhanced punches, and punched him in his stomach, blowing Sasuke down to the bottom of the valley.

Menma looked on at the scene, before throwing some kunai at Naruto. They landed in front of him and Menma appeared in front of Naruto in a yellow flash.

" Naruto!" shouted Menma as he went into punch Naruto, but got kicked in the face instead. Naruto jumped down to the bottom of the valley, walking towards Gaara.

" Are you going to fight as well?" asked Naruto with a smirk. Gaara gathered sand around him and readied for battle. Sasuke recovered and got out his twin lightning swords, Kiba, and got into a battle stance. Menma got from the ground and took out two of his kunai, one in each hand.

" Oh, this shall be fun." Said Naruto as he rushed at the three ninja who was in his way.

Gaara shot some of his sand to Naruto, but Naruto cut through it easily and punched Gaara, breaking through his sand defense and **Armor of Sand**. Gaara spit up blood but grabbed both of Naruto's arms.

" **Sand Shower**!" he shouted and the sand around them shot towards Naruto, Gaara holding Naruto down.

" Hmph, **Tamed Winds**." Said Naruto and all the small sand bullets of death were cut up. Naruto kicked at Gaara and pushed off of him, evading the sword swipe from Sasuke.

" **Lightning Ball**!" shouted Sasuke as a lightning hit his swords and made a ball of lightning, and sent it towards Naruto.

" **Tail Smash**." Said Naruto and coated his tails in yokai and slammed the ball to the ground.

Menma appeared next to Naruto while running through some hand signs.

" **Raiton: Chain Lightning Strike!"** he shouted and lightning started to hit random spots around Naruto. Naruto swiftly dodged them all, flying through the barrage of lightning strikes around him. He came up to Menma and punched him and then kicked him next to Sasuke and Gaara.

" Try this! **Katon: Fox Fire**!" shouted Naruto as he blew a very large fireball in the shape of a fox rushing towards them.

Menma and Sasuke looked on to the attack in fear. This was the biggest fireball they have ever seen! How were they supposed to dodge this?

Gaara looked at the fireball before his sand started to shift.

" **Total Sand Defense! Shukaku's Shield**!" said Gaara and a sand structure appeared in front of the Genin. The fire hit the shield, blocking it effectively. The rest of the fireball went around the shield, the unholy heat getting to the Genin.

" Damn, this is intense." Said Menma. Finally, the fire subsided and the sand shield fell down.

" Where is he?" asked Gaara.

" Up there!" Pointed Menma. The other two looked up to the top of the water fall to see Naruto, his arms crossed with a smirk on his face.

" You know, I think it's time to bring out my weapon." Said Naruto.

" Get ready, he's getting his claws." Said Sasuke.

" Oh no… not that. Something you have never seen before." Said Naruto. Naruto's tails went back into his body, surprising the group. Naruto put his hand on the back of his neck and channeling his yokai to it.

A puff of smoke appeared, and when it died down, it revealed that Naruto was holding a scythe.

The scythe had a black handle, and was at least 6ft. The handle had bandages flowing from it, giving it that creepy look. The blades on the scythe gave it a dangerous look. There were blades coming from either side the scythe, also black. The difference was that there appeared be glowing red cracks on the scythe, but the scythe wasn't close to breaking at all. The blade's end was dipped in a blood red, showing that some of Naruto's enemies have been on the receiving side of the scythe.

" Ready to continue?" asked Naruto. He didn't give them the time to reply as he disappeared.

He appeared in front of Sasuke with a downward slash of his scythe. Sasuke quickly replied with a upward slash of his own. Sasuke struggled as he and Naruto faced off.

 _Uh… such strength…._ Thought Sasuke as the force Naruto was putting on him was unbelievable. Menma jumped to Naruto with his kunai drawn, ready to attack Naruto.

Naruto saw this and abandoned his power struggle with Sasuke, and circled his scythe around him, cutting Menma on his legs.

" Ahh!" he shouted as he fell to the ground. He couldn't walk as the cut was to deep. If he tried to move his legs, they would shoot a powerful wave of pain would wash through him. Menma looked up to see Naruto was descending his scythe to Menma's stomach.

" Die." Said Naruto, but the attack was blocked by Gaara's sand.

" Your all so annoying." Said Naruto as he twisted his scythe in his hand and aimed it to Gaara's face. Gaara used his sand to cover Naruto's arm, halting the attack.

" Uchiha, now!" said Gaara. Sasuke had his swords crackling with lightning as he approached Naruto. Naruto saw him get closer to him and smirked. He used his wind to slice at the sand on his arm, before meting Sasuke with a clash of metals.

" When did you get the scythe?" asked Sasuke.

" Kurama-chan gave it to me a while back." He answered and kicked Sasuke in the stomach.

" Naruto!" shouted a voice and Naruto looked up to see Kakashi with his dog pattern, Pakkun.

" Naruto, stop this!" shouted Kakashi.

Naruto looked at him before looking at the sun. He saw the sun was close to setting behind the mountains.

" Hmm.. it is getting close to night time.. I don't need to stick around anyway." Said Naruto as he twirled the scythe in his hand before it disappeared. " But before I leave, some revenge is needed." Said Naruto as he looked at Kakashi.

" Do you remember, Kakashi, the first time we met? In that alleyway. When you stabbed me with your **Lightning Blade**?" asked Naruto. Kakashi dropped his head in shame, but then got what Naruto was saying. He quickly lifted his head, but it was to late. Naruto was in front of him with a yokai covered hand and sent it through Kakashi's lower stomach.

" Ohhhh…. I've been wanting to do that for a long time.." said Naruto.

" Kakashi-sensei!" shouted Sasuke.

" Ahhhh!" yelled Kakashi as the pain that went through him was unimaginable pain.

" Heh, feels good, doesn't it." Said a sarcastic Naruto as he pulled his hand out of Kakashi. Kakashi fell forward to the ground, face first.

" Kakashi!" shouted Pakkun as he ran up to his summoner.

" Good, now that that's over with, it's time to leave." Said Naruto as he flew upwards to the air in a slow pace.

" Naruto!" shouted Sasuke.

" What is it now…." Said Naruto.

" The next time we meet…. I'll be better! You'll be shocked at my growth!" yelled Sasuke.

Naruto looked at Sasuke before flying towards him, landing softly in front of him.

" Well, I can't wait to see that happen, which will probably be never. But other than that-" Naruto was cut off as Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto, hugging him.

" Don't get any ideas, I like Sakura." Said Sasuke. Sasuke let go to see Naruto's surprised face.

" Goodbye, take care." Said Sasuke.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, before flying off from the area. Passing the borders of the Land of Fire.

" I'll see you soon." Said Sasuke.

 **Wave**

Zabuza, Zaku, Dosu, Kin, Fu, Yakumo, and Haku looked at the pile of bodies that appeared in their house. Kin walked up to the red-head of the group and started to poke at her.

"Uh…hey… time to wake up." Said Kin. The body groaned and sat up, revealing Tayuya's face.

" Uh… what happene- whoah!" said Tayuya as she felt somebody jump on top of her. " Hey! Who the fuck are you!"

" Tayuya! It's me! Kin!" said Kin as she lifted herself off of Tayuya.

" Kin.. Kin!" yelled Tayuya as he hugged her best friend. " I thought that you died!" said Tayuya.

" Nope! Naruto found me and the others and now we live hear! So, how have you been?"

The two girls screaming woke up the other remembers of the Sound Four awakened.

" Ugh… what happened…" said Kidomaru.

" Oh, not these fools!" shouted Zaku in anger.

" Hey, who you callin' a fool, ya' fool" said Kidomaru.

" Kidomaru-san, it isn't nice to call others fools." Said Jirobo.

" Where are we?" asked Sakon.

" You are in Wave country. Who the fuck are you?" asked Zabuza in a deadly tone, as he put Kubikiribocho to the Sound ninjas faces, making them gulp at the sight of the sword.

" They are new recruits, so lower your sword, Zabuza." Said Naruto as he appeared in a red flash.

" Naruto-kun!" shouted Fu and Yakumo as they jumped at him. Naruto caught the two in his tails and lowered them down.

" You still haven't changed." Said Naruto with a smirk.

" How have you been, Naruto-kun?" asked Fu.

" Not….well in the past two months. I'll tell you about it more later on. First, we need to deal with them." Said Naruto as he pointed to the Sound ninja. The ninja saw this and instantly got in a fighting stance.

" Lower your stances, I am not here to fight." Said Naruto. " I'm here to talk." The ninja looked around at each other, before dropping their stances.

" So, what is it that you want? You saved us from death, so you must want us for a reason." Said Sakon.

" Correct, I want you to join Wave." Said Naruto, surprising the Sound ninja.

" What? Why would we do some fucked up shit like that!?" shouted Tayuya.

" Well, for one, if you don't join me, I shall kill you here and now. And you know that I can do it." Said Naruto, the Sound ninja gulping in fear at his tone.

" The other reason is that you will be sooner or later, casted out by Orochimaru." Said Naruto.

" No we wouldn't! Orochimaru-sama appreciates us and the hard work that we do for him. Why would he cast us away, his top ninja?" said Jirobo in defense, the other ninja shacking their heads.

" I bet you heard Orochimaru saw something like that to one of his old companions or one of his slaves he promised freedom." Said Naruto, and the Sound ninja couldn't response to what Naruto said, knowing that he was right.

" Orochimaru will make you think that he cares for you, but will only end up using you for his own goals. You know Kin, Zaku, and Dosu. Orochimaru planned on killing them off during the invasion of Konoha, but I took them in before that could happen. You know that your lives are at mercy every time you are near Orochimaru. He has experimented on people, and if you don't accomplish one of his missions that he gives you, you will be next strapped down to his operating table. Do you want to continue living that life?" asked Naruto.

The Sound Four really did think about Naruto was saying. He did know his things about how Orochimaru worked. Orochimaru really was a selfish being, only worried about reaching his goals and not worrying about the lives he messed up while trying to reach such goals. He would mercilessly rip families away from each other, burn villages to the ground, kill innocents, experiments on his prisoners, every cruel act a devil like him could think of. He would do it all. It would be sooner or later that Orochimaru would turn his eyes to the Sound Four.

" What can you offer us…. Then what Orochimaru could?" asked Sakon, already dropping the 'sama' they put after Orochimaru's name.

" You shall be trained right, and not enhanced by the drugs he has made you take to increase your bodily functions. I will train you to become powerful ninja, the right way. We shall gather more allies over the years, making Wave the strongest village in the world. No one would be able to stop us. If you want to get revenge on Orochimaru, then it shall be done, but after we finish your training. I won't have weak shinobi in Wave. We shall make our own mark on the shinobi world, but I need strong, dedicated people to follow me in this journey. So, do you accept?" asked Naruto.

Sound ninja looked at each other, trying to send messages through their eyes. They all turned to Naruto, determination in their eyes.

" We accept." Said Sakon as he put his hand to Naruto.

" Good to have you." Said Naruto as he shook Sakon's hand. " Zabuza, get them settled in, Later, I shall remove their curse marks, freeing them from Orochimaru's wrath. For now, I'm going for a walk." Said Naruto and walked out the mansion.

 **In town**

The people of Wave were enjoying another prosperous day. With the bridge being complete, and Gato gone, Wave had skyrocketed in funds and everyone was either high-middle class level or higher. Wave truly became a wonderful place.

Naruto was walking around, seeing all the children playing around, perverted old men sitting on benches looking at the fine women's asses as they passed by, women buying groceries for their families at home, and men working the streets, keeping them clean and building more houses in Wave.

" This place really has changed.." whispered Naruto as he looked around.

" Naruto-sama?" said a voice from behind him. Naruto turned around to see a little girl looking up to him.

" Yes?" asked Naruto.

" You really returned! Naruto-sama has come back!" she shouted out, gaining attention. People started to recognize Naruto's face and instantly started to shout out.

" It's Naruto-sama!"

" He's finally come back!"

" Naruto-sama! How was your journey?"

" Do you want something to eat, Naruto-sama? It's on the house, in celebration of your return!"

" Oh! Naruto-sama! Come hang with us!"

" Naruto-sama is the greatest!"

" Naruto-sama! I still want to have your kids!"

" _**That's the same bitch from last time! Stay away from my man!"** _ shouted Kurama from Naruto's mind.

" NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUTO!" the crowd shouted.

Naruto saw the people around him with happy smiles on their faces, glad for his return. Naruto kept walking and the people parted ways for him, making a pathway through the herds of people. Naruto kept walking, but then heard a voice. A voice he could never forget.

" Naruto-san?" said a voice in the form of a whisper, but Naruto heard it as if someone yelled it to him. Naurto looked up to see the women who told him to give the people of Wave hope. The women who motivated him to kill Gato from the beginning. The women who told him to call her mother the next time he saw her.

" Tsunami?" said Naruto as he looked up at her. She made her way in front of him, the people making way for her.

Kurama watched the scene through Naruto's eyes. Tsunami really impacted Naruto, even if she wanted to deny it. Tsunami was the one that told Naruto to actually peruse a relationship with Kurama, and Kurama really was grateful for such a thing. Kurama looked on as Tsunami had tears rolling down her eyes as she looked on at Naruto. With a heavy heart, Kurama called out to Naruto.

 _" Naruto_." She said.

" Yes?" said Naruto in return.

" _Go to your Kaa-chan_ ….." said Kurama. Naruto's eyes widen, before running up to Tsunami and hugging her with all he had.

" Kaa-chan…." Said Naruto. Tsunami looked down at him with a smile. He really did read the letter that she gave him months ago.

" It's good to see you again… Sochi.." she said and wrapped around Naruto's body. The people cheered around them, signifying that Naruto was here to stay

 **The Next Day- Konoha Hospital**

Menma sat in his bed, looking at the white ceiling above him. He couldn't stop Naruto. He couldn't even keep up with him. The only one who could was Sasuke, but then Naruto could even trample over Sasuke as well. Menma really felt bad. His older brother really did leave. He was locked up, but actually gone. Naruto could do what ever he wanted now, and the destruction of Konoha had to be number one on his to-do list.

Menma's room door opened and Kushina, Mito, and Minato walked in, closing it behind them.

" Hey, Menma." Said Mito as she sat on his bed. " How are you?" she asked.

" Better than yesterday.." he said.

" Menma, what I'm about to tell you is important, so I need you to listen and to not interrupt me when I'm talking." Said Minato.

" Alright." Menma said, already having a feeling on what the subject was about.

" Since Naruto has left, everyone is in panic. They really believe he will come back one day and destroy the leaf. For this reason, I put him in the bingo book." Said Minato as he raised a book to Menma's face, and a picture of his brother was in it.

 _Name: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze_

 _Age: 13_

 _Height: 4'11_

 _Date of Birth: October 10_

 _Rogue of: Konoha_

 _Description: Has blond hair and crimson eyes. Six whisker marks on his cheeks, three on each side. Last seen wearing a black hoodie and black cargo pants. Has two blue bandages wrapped around his legs that holds small holders that has his red, metal claws. Wears blue ninja sandals. Also has nine red tails come from his backside._

 _Abilities: Has mastery over wind, and can kill in an instant. Wind is his man elemental nature, be has a secondary element of fire, also very dangerous. His Taijutsu is getting_ _in close to his enemy before slashing at them, bring pain to receiver and massive blood loss. His power only grows the angrier he gets. Has red chakra that is poisonous to touch, and can place Genjutsu just be inserting his chakra into his enemy. Has the ability to fly, making him able to travel at amazing speeds. Is a master at Fuinjutsu, and can break away from the most strongest seals. Also can use Haraishin and the Rasengan. His tails have strength that can pull trees out the ground and crush bones. Also can use the Uzumaki Bloodline, the Chakra Chains._

 _Highly Dangerous. Run if within range of him_

 _Rank: SS_

 _Reward: Alive- 500,000,000 (north of 4 million dollars)_

Menma closed the book, reading everything.

" He is also very skilled at using a scythe. He brought one out when me, Sasuke, and Gaara went up against him in the **Final Valley**." Said Menma.

" I shall update it soon." Said Minato.

" Menma," said Kushina, " When Naruto returns, we need to be ready. That's why you and Mito shall train with Jiraya. He shall leave the village with you two, so that me and Minato-kun can handle things here in Konoha." Said Kushina.

" When the time comes, Menma, Mito, we shall be ready. Rest easy." Said Minato as he hugged Menma. Kushina did the same, and the two older shinobi left the room.

" Everything's going to change, isn't it?" said Menma as he clenched the bed sheets.

" Yeah…." Whispered Mito. She laid down next to her older brother, and the two fell asleep together..

 **Wave**

Naruto stood in front of a fire. He held his leaf forehead protector in his left hand.

" I shall fully cut my ties with Konoha. No longer will I sit around and wait. I will train my ninja even better than that man ever could." Said Naruto, referring to Minato. " Wave shall be heard all around, and nobody shall stop us from the plans that we make. We'll protect ourselves, not worrying about anything in the outside world. I shall rule over the land that holds the strongest shinobis, and everyone shall know that the new, Naruto no Yoko, means business." Said Naruto

Naruto threw the hand band in the fire, the cloth instantly catching fire.

" Konoha shall burn soon, I shall stand on it's ashes. No one shall get in my way. Be it friends, or enemies. My life long goal shall be achieved, and when it does, I'll take over more lands if I want. Place my shinobi in places were other villages are coming a nuisance. Wave shall prevail l over every one, and the world's first safe haven shall be made, with me as it's leader.

Naruto started to walk away from the fire, and Kurama's words flashed within his mind.

 _Trust no one….._

" And I will always keep to myself, because at sometime, even my allies can become my enemies. I trust no one. Naruto no Yoko show no love… no mercy…." He said and walked away from the dying fire.

 **Please Read Below!**

 **So yeah, that's the first part if the Corrupted Mind! 18 Chapters! I think I did pretty good for a rookie writer. I only started to story a month and a half ago. I appreciate all my readers, I did this for yall.**

 **I KNOW YALL LIKED THAT KIMIMARO VS. SAKURA FIGHT!**

 **Yep, I know. Dope as fuck. Tell me how ya liked it, ya dig.**

 **ANYWAY THIS IS THE IMPORTANT PART, SO PLEASE READ THIS!**

 **So Naruto is going to need some more people in Wave to make his plans come true. I need everyone to put down some people to be in Wave for Naruto's squad of awesome strong ninjas.**

 **Jugo, Karin, and Suigetsu will be apart of the group, I promise you. Here's what I don't want you to do.**

 **DON'T PUT PEOPLE LIKE FUCKING OBITO, OR KILLER BEE, OF DAMN SURE DON'T PUT NO DAMN HINATA. IF YOU DO, I'M BLOCKING YO DUMB ASS.**

 **The people in Naruto's squad have to have be explained in how they came to Wave. So no body that has already in a ninja village, that won't work here.**

 **Also, put people that everyone knows about. Don't put no body that appeared in like 2 episodes of the anima, or a small appearances in the manga. Put people that readers will know about.**

 **Also, when the time skip happens, the Wave ninja gonna need some cloths too. Got to freshen up the look.**

 **SO IMA NEED ALL MY READERS, WHO IS LOOKING AT THIS RIGHT NOW, AND TO REVIEW ABOUT PEOPLE WHO YOU WANT TO BE ADDED TO THE GROUP!**

 **Well…..maybe you should review first about the story, AND THEN put down who you want to be in Naruto's click.**

 **I gotta get them numbers up people!**

 **I'ma give yall five days. THAT'S FIVE DAYS! NO MORE, NO LESS! To put up who you want. I want you all to avoid OC's, but if needed, and if I like them, I may add them.**

 **Five days from to day. So todays January 18, 2016. Oh yeah, HAPPY MLK DAY! If you don't know what MLK means and your black, then shame on you my brother. But yeah, it's a Monday, so that means I'm giving you till Saturday, January 23, 2016, to put the names down.**

 **Also, i found a way to get around my Google Chrome crashing on me and shit. I would write the story on my tablet, and then use a USB Connection to my labtop and do the editting on Microsoft Edge. Real smart for a real nigga like myself. I bet yall thougt i was stupid.**

 **So do yall understand? Let's try to get my reviews past…. Oh, I don't know…. 320 by Saturday. I want my damn email blowen up right now, so get to it my hoomies….**

 **Review about how you feel about the story so far, and what I need to do to make it better.**

 **Do it for ya boy…..**

 **Do it for NarutoPlug….**

 **Come on, you know you want to….**

 **Because if you don't, I'm come to ya house and whoop ya ass...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **That's only for the females..**

 **But yeah, that's it for me.**

 **NarutoPlug, signing out,**

 **Like a real nigga should…**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ayo, this ya boy, NarutoPlug. Back on Fanfiction, making the dopest story yall ever read. So, sadly, I didn't reach my goal of 320 reviews by today, Saturday 23, 2016. I'm currently at 316, just 4 away, so I guess that's still good. Numbers won't stop me though, and I'm still write the story to the end, ya feel me.**

 **I really do appreciate all the love and the ideas that you readers have been sending me, and the people that shall be put into Naruto's squad of the strongest ninjas. Most of them are somehow related to Orochimaru, but the others really did surprise me. I did my research and stuff, and got all the characters down to the bone, even giving them some extra powers and shit like that.**

 **So yeah, the second part of the Corrupted Mind is now in action. Again, I really do appreciate you all for the great comments I've received.**

 **I will reply to your PMs that you may send me if you have any questions, ideas, all that good stuff. So please, tell me anything you want about the story. And if you PM me a flame, get ready to get cursed out, cause I ain't scared of nobody.**

 **Now, on to the story.**

 **The Corrupted Mind**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Wave**

A red-headed women was walking up the stairs with a cup of orange juice in one hand, and a coffee cup filled with coffee in the other. The women was wearing a red kimono that was cut short at the middle of her thighs, showed off her elegant smooth-looking legs. The women had nine 8ft. red tails coming from underneath her kimono, all of them swaying in the air.

The women walked down a long hallway and approached the last door in the hallway, and slowly opened it with one of her tails and walked in. She walked up to one side of the bed that was currently unoccupied and placed the coffee cup on the nightstand right beside the bed. She walked on the other side of the bed and placed the cup of orange juice down. She looked at the sleep form of a boy in the covers of the bed.

The women knelt down and kissed the side of the figure's neck.

" Time to wake up, Naruto-kun.." whispered the women.

The figure started to move around some, before started to sit up in the bed. The figure open it's eyes to show they were crimson in color, a black slit in the middle.

" Good morning, Kurama-chan." Said Naruto.

" Morning to you too." She said with a smile as she sat down on the side of the bed and handed Naruto his juice.

Sometime when Naruto came back to Wave, Kurama was finally able to get out the seal without doing a lot of damage to Naruto's body. The process took a while, but the results were the same as their desires. Kurama was finally free from the seal.

Naruto downed the juice and set the cup back down. Kurama got to her side of the bed while sipping on her coffee, reading the newspaper.

" Everyone's down stairs." She said without looking up.

" Hmm…. Let me get ready." Naruto said as he got out the bed.

Naruto has changed in the last three years. He was now 6ft even and his blonde hair has gotten longer and more adopted more spikes. His chest also developed more, his abs more defined than his younger years. His arms and legs muscle were large, but not bulging from his body. Naruto's tails were as long as Kurama's now, and were stronger than ever.

Naruto went to his dresser and pulled out his black hoodie that he always wore, and his cargo shorts. He put them on, and the red kanji on the back of his hoodie that said ' **Nine'** was shown proudly. Naruto turned his head to see Kurama in front of him with that slick smile on her face.

" You look good." She said as she wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him close, their foreheads touching.

" Thank you." He replied with a smile. Kurama was one of the only people that could make him smile. It was her and being around his followers that always made him feel good.

The two broke away and head out the door. They walked the long hallway together and then went down the stairs. They passed by the many rooms in the rather large house, and finally made it to the living room, where people were already waiting for him.

In the living room were people sitting on luxury couches. The couches surrounded one red couch that nobody was sitting on. Kurama and Naruto made their way to the red couch and sat down. Kurama picked her feet up and laid on Naruto's side, her hands around his waist. Naruto looked around the room, taking in the sight of all of his subordinates.

Zabuza and Haku Momochi were first, the father and daughter team, and also the first people he ever recruited. The two were apart of Naruto's strongest ninjas, and were both deadly at many aspects.

Zabuza wore red and black camouflage pants and no shirt at all. He still had his bandages around his mouth, but had no mist headband on his head. His sword, Kubikiribocho, was leaning on the wall behind him.

Haku was smiling, glad to see her leader. She continued to wear her blue battle kimono, since Zabuza bought it for her so long ago, it had personal value to it.

Fu was sitting with Yakumo and Kin. Kin also had a change in attire, discarding her old camouflage pants and scarf, she now wears black pants with a purple vest. She had a long sleeved black sweater underneath the vest, and had a purple hand band where her Oto head band used to be. She still had the same bow tied to the bottom of her long hair.

On the other side of the room, Dosu and Zaku were sitting beside each other.

Zaku had adopted Naruto's love for hoodies and also had one on. His was sliver in color with a pattern of black camouflage on it. He wore his head band but instead of the Oto symbol, it was the kanji for ' **Death'** engraved on it. His hoodie sleeves were tucked under black arm warmers. He also had on black cargo shorts, and black sandals to complete his look.

Dosu changed his look as well. He had on a deep green poncho on, to big for him like the last one he had. He wore all black pants, and blue ninja sandals that stopped at his calves. His pants were tucked into the sandals. He now wore two **Resonating Echo Speakers** , one on each arm. He still wore his fur….thingy on his hunched over back, and the bandages still covered his face, only one eye showing.

Naruto turned his eyes to another part of the room, where his new recruits were sitting.

The Ex-Sound Four were sitting together on a couch, waiting for Naruto to start talking.

Jirobo wore his brown tunic, but discarded his old purple sash, replacing it with a plain black one. Kidomaru had on a tunic, but it was all black. He had arm warmers on all on his arms, and a black piece of cloth covered his third eye.

Sakon and Ukon wore a open purple jacket with a green shirt underneath. He also wore blue sweatpants and sandals to complete his look.

Tayuya had a major change. She wore a blue kimono with the sleeves detached from it. The sleeves were tightened by a red string that was at the top part of the sleeve. She replaced her old cap for a new blue one. She wore small biker shorts that stopped right on top of her knee caps, and had bandages on her lower legs leading up to her blue sandals.

To the new recruits Naruto gained, he look to Karin, Jugo, Fuka, Guren, Pakura, Suigetsu, Isaribi, and finally…. Anko Mitarashi.

Karin, Guren, Suigetsu, and Isaribi where found during Naruto's many raids in Orochimaru's hideouts. Naruto wanted the snake man dead, and for the past three years, has had the man on the run. Naruto found Isaribi first, helping her and taking her with him. They continued to raid Orochimaru's hideouts until he came upon Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo, freeing the last two and convening Karin to come with him.

Naruto had found Orochimaru in one of his hideouts, and Guren was with him. While battling, Orochimaru used Guren as a shield to block against one of Naruto's attacks, but Naruto dispelled it before hitting Guren. Guren felt betrayed by the action and Orochimaru simply explained that she was nothing to him, and tried to kill her. Of course, Naruto came in to save the day and fought Orochimaru off, but he got away like the snake he was. Naruto offered Guren to come to Wave with him, and she could bring Yukimaru if she wanted to, which she accepted.

Pakura was a different story. Suna betrayed her by sending her out on a mission that was set up to kill her by her own allies and put the blame on Iwagakura. She was about to be killed by a rain of kunai, but Naruto appeared and killed everyone that tried to attack Pakura. Naruto helped her and she thanked him and explained the situation she was in. Naruto said that she could join him if she cut off all ties she had with Suna. She eagerly slashed at the Suna symbol on her forehead protector, proving she was done. Since then, she has been at Wave training with the rest.

Anko's story was also different. She had heard of Naruto breaking away from Konoha and she wanted to do so as well. Anko was always treated bad because of her status as Orochimaru's pupil. Everyone thought that she would betray them one day or was plotting to, which actually came true. She was sick and treatment she would receive on the daily and wanted out.

During one of her missions outside of the village, she was with a group of 6 other ninjas, going to face off against some terrorist ninja on the border. Her team had unluckily ran into the group of Jugo, Jirobo, Haku, Kurama, and Naruto taking a stroll to a town to handle some business with a client of Wave. Naruto, hating the sight of Konoha ninja, killed them all in the brutalist way he could think of. Anko stood back in fear, watching the scene with wide eyes as she saw her team getting tore through with Naruto's claws. All she could hear were their yells of pain and fear.

When Naruto was finished, he set his eyes on Anko, scaring the shit out of her. Before Naruto could get to Anko, Kurama put her hand on Naruto's shoulders, halting his attack.

 **Flashback**

14 year old Naruto was approaching the Konoha ninja, and he remembered that she was one of the Chunin Exams instructors. He didn't care, though. She was from Konoha and that's all that mattered to him. Before he could slash through her, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

" Wait, Naruto-kun." Said Kurama. Naruto instantly lost the fury in his eyes as he looked at Kurama. He put his claws down and Kurama walked up to Anko.

" What are you going to do to me?" asked a very scared Anko.

" Nothing, child." Said Kurama as she knelt down in front of Anko. " You have eyes the same as him."

" Who?" asked Anko as she slowly lowered her guard.

" My Naruto-kun, of course. I can see the pain and suffering. Though, my Naruto-kun's eyes are way better.." said Kurama with a smile.

" Wow.. thanks." Said Anko with a sweat drop going down the side of her head.

" Naruto-kun! We're bringing her with us!" she said.

" Why? I don't like Konoha ninja." He said and growled at Anko, scaring her again.

" She is different. You don't like Konoha, do you?" asked Kurama.

" No! I despise the place! I wanted to leave, but I've never been able to get out of the village to do so! I was going to leave during this mission, but I had to wait for the right time to do so." Explained Anko.

" Well here is the right time. Come with us and you shall be away from Konoha and with people that will accept you for who you are." Said Kurama with a smile.

" Are you sure?" asked Anko.

" Positive. Now come, join me child." Said Kurama as she put her hand towards Anko. Anko grabbed Kurama's hand and she pulled her up.

" I don't like this. If she acts up and betrays us, it's on you." Said Naruto he rejoined the others.

" Oh, hush up, Naruto-kun. I think she will benefit us well." Said Kurama.

 **End Flashback**

Ever since then, Anko really has looked up to Kurama. Kurama really does enjoy Anko company. Her lively and childlike attitude really did brighten up her day.

Finally, Fuka was the last person to join the Wave ninja. Fuka's team wanted to come to Wave to investigate the treasures and wealth to be found here, but she told them the rumors of a demon living here. They denied her opinion of not going and headed to Wave.

When Naruto sensed 4 unknown presence in his domain, he hastily went out to kill the intruders. When he killed off Fuka's team, Fuka herself told Naruto that she tried to break away from the men, but they threated to kill her if she didn't. Fuka was stronger than them all, but all three against one was to much for even her.

Naruto, with a face that said he didn't care about Fuka's sob story, took her apology and sent her on her way. But then she asked if she could stay here in Wave. She said she was very strong and could be a very good addition to his forces. Naruto took the opportunity to add more power to his forces and accepted her into his group.

Naruto looked on proudly at his team. They all have been through tough training, and everyone here had to be High A-Rank or above in skill. No one was weak in his team. Together they would complete the goal of making a safe haven in Wave.

" I shall start by saying that I am proud of you all." Said Naruto, making everyone smile. Getting praise from Naruto was rare, so when they received it they would always soak it in, burning it to their memory.

" It's been a long 3 years, but we have gotten stronger than ever. No one can stop us once we start something. We won't be quiet any long. Our first problem has now come upon us." Said Naruto, getting everyone's attention.

" The group that I've warned you all about has started to move. The Akastuki. I've heard that they are in the process of capturing the One-tailed Racoon, Shukaku, now. When we are outside Wave, make sure that you are on your guard. They would probably try to get information out of you all, trying to get closer to me, Kurama-chan, and Fu-san. If you hear of any information at all about the Akastuki, little or small, tell me." Said Naruto.

" Hai!" shouted his ninjas.

" You are free to go for now, but I need The Wave Four here. I have a mission for you all. Everyone else, dismissed!" said Naruto. The ninjas started to file out the room, only leaving Jirobo, Kidomaru, Tayuya, and their leader, or leaders, Sakon and Ukon.

" I want you to investigate what is happening in Suna. I do not care about saving the Jinchuriki, I just want information on the Akastuki. Do something to them that will also make them mad. I know you all have that pranking side in you. I'll leave you up to it." Said Naruto.

" Hell yeah! We're gonna fuck them up real good!" shouted Tayuya.

" Language, Tayuya-chan." Said Jirobo.

" I'm going to play a game with them before killing them if I see any Akastuki freaks!" said Kidomaru.

" Please, I'll be the one finishing them off. You can just watch as I drag my kunai down their stomachs, ripping out their hearts, stabbing them with their own ribs! Oh I can't wait to-" Sakon had to cut himself off as everyone was looking at him.

" You know, that's just wrong, even if they are our enemy." Said Jirobo.

" You really are on some crazy ass shit huh, bird brain." Said Tayuya.

" Forget this, we have to move out." Said Sakon. They all nodded their heads and left he meeting room, getting ready to leave the village.

" You know, you really did a good job." Said Kurama as she sat up and looked Naruto in the eye.

" I know. I did learn from you." Said Naruto with a smirk.

" Hmm….. you sure did." Said Kurama as she started to kiss Naruto.

 **In town**

" And so I was like, if you want it that bad, beg for it, bitch!" said Zaku as he was in a bar with older men drinking. They all laughed at what Zaku said.

" Ahahaha! Kid you're the best! What happened next?" asked one of the men that was listening to Zaku's story.

" Oh, what happen next was crazy! The girl was so freaky! When she was about to put it in, she said she was going to-"

" What are we talking about here?" asked Kin as she came from behind Zaku and put a senbon to his temple, wrapping her slender arms around his neck.

" KIN-CHAN!" shouted Zaku, scared of the position he was currently in. " How nice it is to see you! The light that brightens up my day!"

" Oh, while thank you for such a comment. But I must ask, why does it sound like you were describing our first time having sex?" asked Kin with a voice to sweet to be good.

" Uhhh… well….. What are we talking about again?" asked the spikey haired boy.

" Oh, I'll be making you yell soon." Said Kin as she dragged Zaku away.

" God bless that poor boy's soul." Said one man as he raised his glass.

" True dat." Said the rest as they downed their drinks.

 **With Haku and Zabuza**

" Come on, father! The sun feels so good!" shouted Haku as she ran in the sunlight. She changed out of her regular attire for a pink kimono. They were currently on a hill that was receiving a lot of sunlight, a beautiful sight indeed.

" Damn it, Haku. Why do I need to be in this? I know you said you wanted to spend some quality time together, but this is just taking it to far." Said Zabuza as he trudged forward slowly, not liking how things were going so far. Zabuza was wearing a blue kimono with brown sandals.

" Come on father! This is a rare time where we have some time to have fun! You should enjoy it. Plus, I got you a present." Said Haku as she stood at the top of the hill, looking down at her father at the bottom.

" Can you show it to me down here? I would real appreciate it." Said Zabuza.

" Father, come up here NOW!" shouted Haku.

" Huff…. You know, there were times where you used to hug me and say that you'll never defy me. Now look what's happening. I liked you more when you were a kid." Said Zabuza. He walked up the hill to see the gift Haku got him. When he finally got to the top his eye widen at the sight he was seeing.

" Surprise." Haku whispered in his ear.

What Zabuza was staring at was a small picnic on the ground, already set up. Their was a women sitting down on the ground, still getting some things ready. When she looked up from the basket, her eyes widened as well.

" Oh. Hello, Zabuza-san. I didn't know you would be here so early." Said Tsunami. She was wearing a light green kimono that really showed off her curves. Her hair had gotten longer, and the sun was in the right angle and shined down on her form, making her look more beautiful.

" Haku.." said Zabuza, but when he turned his head, she was gone. Zabuza took a deep breath and walked towards Tsunami.

" I swear I'm giving you the worst ass whooping the next time I see you, Haku." Said Zabuza as he tried to control the blush coming on to his face. " Let's get this over with."

 **With Dosu, Jugo, and Isaribi**

" I'm glad you aren't like them, Isaribi-chan." Said Jugo.

" Yeah, those females over there are just to loud." Said Dosu.

" But Dosu-san, doesn't your main attacks use sound?" asked Isaribi.

" True, but my attacks are loud for a purpose. Those females, on the other hand, are just loud for no reason."

The trio were sitting on a park bench looking at the scene of Fu, Karin, Yakumo, and Fuka in the middle of a cat fight.

" He's going to be mine one day! Not yours!" shouted Yakumo as she scratched at Fuka.

" Bitch please, I have the best looks out of us all. He will chose me over you all any day." Said Fuka.

" NO, he will choose me! We both know how it feels to be a Jinchuriki, so he will be with me!" said Fu as she punched at Yakumo.

" Hell no! He'll be with me because we're both Uzumakis! We're destined to be together." Said Karin as she kicked at Fu.

The females were fighting over one thing, Naruto. They all liked Naruto, and if he were to accepted another female in his life then they would step in. The only problem was that there were one too many girls, and they were fighting over a position that doesn't even exist.

" Ahhh.. Don't you just love our little group?" said Anko to Pakura as they watched from another side of the cat fight, drinking a bottle of saki.

" Yeah, way better than Suna." Said Pakura.

The two females felt a hand go over their shoulders. They looked in between them to see a smiling Suigetsu.

" Yeah, you love Wave and you love me as well, right?" said the aquatic boy. The two females looked at him before looking at each other and grinning like made women.

" You want to have fun, Suigetsu?" asked Anko as she pulled out a kunai.

" On second thought, I have a place to be at." Said the boy and ran off, trying to get away from the kunochi that was chasing him.

" Ahh….just another day in Wave…. " said Jugo as he leaned back in the park bench.

 **Two Days Later….**

The Wave Four made it to the scene of an old lady and a pink-haired girl fighting…a doll?

" What in the name of holy hell is this?" asked Tayuya as she looked down at the scene.

" I don't know, but lets get done what we came here for." Said Sakon. They all nodded their heads and turned around, seeing the very large cave in front of them.

They ventured inside the Akastsuki base, trying to see if they could get any information on them.

" Dang it, I don't see anything here. They must have took everything and left." Said Sakon.

" Wait, what is that statue looking thing?" asked Jirobo. They all looked where Jirobo was pointing and saw a large statue with many eyes. It's hand were in chains, it's mouth closed.

" I don't know, but it looks creepy as shit." Said Tayuya. The group continued to look around, but found nothing else of value.

" Maybe we could take that doll thing back to Wave. Interrogate it or something like that." Said Kidomaru.

" That's probably the best idea, since we do need more information on the Akastuki. We must be discreet, though. We don't need the Akastuki knowing that we have captured one of their members. We don't need to make a big scene." Said Jirobo.

" Alright, but let's make sure that the old bitch and the pink-haired tramp doesn't kill the moving piece of plastic." Said Tayuya.

" Wait! Maybe we should leave the Akastuki a gift?" said Kidomaru with a sly grin on his face.

" What do you mean by that, Spider-boy?" asked Tayuya. Kidomaru's grin only got larger as he got out a scroll and sent some of his chakra in it. What came out was a duffle bag…..

Full of spray paint.

" Those this answer you question?" asked Kidomaru. They all gained devious smirks and looked at the statue.

" This should be fun." Said Kidomaru.

 **Outside**

Sakura and Chiyo stood in front of Sassori, his chest impaled by two swords on each side of his heart. His own puppets he made so long ago to bring him comfort, now bring him death.

" I congratulate the two of you defeating me. This is no easy feat, so now I shall reward you." Said the puppet man.

" Reward?" asked the beat up Sakura, holding up the old Lady Chiyo. " What do you mean?"

" The Akastuki has a large amount of information on many things here in the shinobi world. If you need to know something, secrets, anything at all, I shall tell you. Be you must hurry, my time is coming close." Said Sassori.

" I need to know something…" said Sakura. " The Akastuki are looking for the Jinckuriki, so do you have any information on the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi?" asked the pink-haired girl.

" Why do you want to know about him?" asked Sassori.

" He used to be in Konoha, but left sometime ago. I just want to check up on him." Said Sakura.

" Oh… I see.. You wish to know about one Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.. He really is a secretive boy. We hardly know of him, but I can tell you this.." said Sassori.

Meanwhile, the Wave Four made it outside and were watching the scene with wide eyes.

" Should we do something about this? I know that Naruto doesn't want any information about him revealed, but if we do listen in we will know what the Akastuki knows about us." Said Jirobo.

" I don't know. The puppet man did say he didn't have long to live, so taking him back to Wave is now a stupid thing to do. Huh, his really isn't a fun game….." said Kidomaru.

" Shut the hell of with your game shit! We need to watch what happens!" said Tayuya.

" Language, Tayuya-chan." Jirobo said.

" I think we should listen in." said Sakon, gaining everyone's attention. " If we listen in, we could get an what the Akastuki knows." Said Sakon.

Ukon then lifted his head from Sakon's back. " Also, it's a great way to get into the Akastuki's head for future plans. If we play our cards right, then we could use the information we get from him and use it against the Akastuki." Ukon wisely said.

The plan made since to everyone and they opened their ears to listen into Sakura and Sassori's conversation.

" I know that Naruto is currently in Wave. He is training his allies right now to make them strong and to handle anything that may come their way." Said Sassori.

" Why does he have allies? And who are they?" asked Sakura.

" I don't specifically know, but I know that most of them were once with Orochimaru's henchmen. I've heard from my spy with Orochimaru that he has had many troubles with Naruto. He has invaded in many of his lairs for an unknown purpose. If you want anymore information on the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, you'll have to seek out him." Said Sassori.

" Where can I find Orochimaru now?" asked Sakura.

" Hmmmm… Go to the Tenchi Bridge in the Hidden Grass Village. Ten days from now at noon. One of Orochimaru's henchmen is a spy of mine. I'm supposed to meet him there." Sassori said as he then fell forwards, his injury finally taking his life.

Sakura and Chiyo looked on at the sight with sadness, before moving on to find Kakashi.

" A meeting with a spy? That doesn't sound right. Orochimaru would find out about a spy easily. He must know about it." Said Sakon.

" We should go back to Wave now and relay this information to Naruto-sama." Said Jirobo, and they all replied by disappearing with their personal Shunshins.

 **In Konoha  
**

Our least favorite Hokage, Minato Namikaze, was sitting in at his desk filling out paperwork. Today really has been chaos for the man. People were still scared of Naruto being freed and demanded the Hokage to find the boy. He has looked for Naruto numerous times, but only came up empty handed. He has tried to get information on the boy also, but his spies never came back.

Konoha was back on it's feet when it came to money. The businesses of Konoha were thieving and really did represent Konoha in a good way. Missions were coming in from everywhere, and Konoha completed them expertly, also giving Konoha a good mission success rate.

Minato also got back a lot of the trust and respect from his people. When Naruto left, their were people who wanted to actually impeach the man, but with a lot of work and dedication, he fixed most of the problems his village was going through.

He stopped his reminiscing when he saw the door open and three people came through.

" Yo, Gaki! How's it been." Said Jiraya as walked in.

" Tou-san!" he heard a cry and something jumped on him.

" Whoa! Wait a second now! Calm down, Mito!" said Minato as he pried his daughter off of him.

" Hello, Tou-san." Said Menma as he sat on the edge of his father's desk.

" Menma? You seem calmer now then you used to, about time." Said Minato with a smirk.

Menma and Mito have also changed during the three years they were gone training with Jiraya. Menma now wore a blue Jonin vest with a black long sleeved shirt and pants on, the Uzumaki swirl on both of his shoulders. His leaf forehead protector was still on his forehead, keeping his wild blonde hair out of his eyes. He still had the tips of his hair black, giving him that badass look.

Mito had filled out even more. She wore a royal blue kimono that had the Uzumaki swirl on the back, and was cut short at her thighs. The kimono had a black belt around the middle, holding it together, and was open a little, showing some of her ample cleavage. She had on black leggings that came up to her thighs, and black sandals on. She had her hair in a ponytail, a yellow ribbon holding it together.

" How was you two's training?" asked Minato.

" It went great! I really fill like I've advanced in my lightning jutsu! I've also pumped up on my shurikenjutsu. I'm ready for anything!" shouted Menma, losing his cool.

" I've jumped to a whole different level with my Kenjutsu. I could probably take on Kaa-san for a while in a fair match. My control over water also helped me a lot, so much I could probably beat Menma easily." Said a cocky Mito.

" Please! You wish you could beat me! I'll take you on any day!" said Menma as the two siblings glared at each other, lightning jumping in-between their eyes.

" Hoho, you two still have some competition. Sasuke-san and Sakura-san have really gotten stronger. They are outside the village right now, but they really are at the top of their class right now." Said Minato.

" I don't care! Next time I see that Uchiha, I'll teach him a new one! Don't mess with a Namikaze!" said Menma.

" When I see Sakura I'll beat her into the ground. She won't even be an competition." Said Mito as she shrugged her shoulders.

" Well you two better not cause any problems for me. Now go home, your Kaa-chan is waiting for your return." Said Minato. The two nodded and left out the room, leaving Jiraiya and Minato to their selves.

" They really have grown…" said Minato as he looked up to Jiraiya.

" Yes, and their as strong as they told you. It would be really entertaining to see them go up against Sakura and Sasuke. They'll probably go in over their heads and mess up, resulting in their loss." Said the white haired man. They both shared a laugh, but then quieted down when Minato put on a serious face.

" Have you heard anything about Naruto?" asked Minato.

" Sadly, I haven't. Where ever he is, he is making sure that no one knows about his location. It must be because of the uprising of the Akastuki. He's smart, Minato. He knows what he doing." Said Jiraiya.

" I know, and that's what I fear." Said Minato as he stood up and looked out the window to see his village. " He said he was going to come back here to destroy us all. I am afraid that he will and we won't be able to stop him. And with the Kyuubi encouraging him, messing up his mind, I'm afraid that our end is near." Said the man.

" We can't give up now, Minato. We'll find a way to get out of this. The good guys always win in the story." Jiraiya said.

" I hope so." Said Minato.

 **Two Days Later- Suna**

Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Team Gai stood in front of Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro.

" We really do appreciate everything that you've done for us. We are in your debt." Said Temari.

" No worries. Konoha is just happy to have helped out a ally. No need to be in debt for something we were supposed to do in the first place." Said Kakashi with a eye smile.

" Thank you again. We really do appreciate you all." Said Kankuro.

It was quiet for a while. Sasuke and Gaara were looking at each other in the eye.

Sasuke has gotten taller during the three years and his training with Kakashi. He wore an shirt that opened up, showing his chest. He wore pants that were baggy at the top, and a blue strap wrapped around his waist.

" I'm glad that you are ok. Call us again if you need help." Said Sasuke.

Gaara nodded and put his hand out towards Sasuke, surprising everyone there. He never did shake hands with anyone. Sasuke smiled at the offer and grabbed on to his hand, giving it a firm shake.

" I wish you good fortune for the journeys ahead, Uchiha." Said Gaara. Sasuke shook his head in agreement and with that, they parted ways.

 **The Next Day**

Naruto was sitting down on the same couch he was a couple days earlier when he had a meeting with his subordinates. He was expecting the Wave Four to come soon.

 _Here they are…_ thought Naruto. And he was right. The Wave Four filled into the room, in front of Naruto with their hands behind them, a sign of respect.

" Report." Said Naruto.

Sakon stepped up and started talking. " Naruto-sama, we came upon a battle between an Akastuki member against an old lady that came from Suna and a pink haired girl from Konoha." Said Sakon.

Sakura….. thought Naruto.

" We went inside a cave that near the battlefield, and it seemed to be an Akastuki base. There was nothing in it but a very large statue with many eyes. It was to large to bring back to Wave for you to look at it. We went back out to the battle to see that the girl and old lady defeated the puppet man, and he let them ask any question they wanted. The pink haired girl asked about you." Said Sakon.

" What did he say?" asked Naruto, his eyes glowing crimson a quick second. He still had to deal with Sakura and he was away from Konoha, such a bothersome girl.

" He said that you were currently in Wave and was training his allies for something. He also said that most of his allies were once connected to Orochimaru, and that you have invaded many of Orochimaru's hideouts." Said Sakon.

" The most interesting thing was that the Akastuki has a spy close to Orochimaru, and are meeting in nine days from now at Tenchi Bridge in the Hidden Grass village. The meeting shall be a noon." Said Sakon, finishing his report.

Naruto was in deep thought. What could he use this for? He could set up a surprise attack on Orochimaru and the ninjas Konoha were bound to send to the location. It would be taking out two birds with one stone. Also, who would he send to deal with them. Konoha were going to have to send some strong shinobi if plans messed up and Orochiamaru. He had to think carefully about this situation.

Naruto then looked up at the Wave Four and smirked, remembering one of his orders he gave them before they left.

" Did you do something to leave that the Akastuki would see?" asked Naruto.

What he got in return was the Wave Four silently laughing.

" Heheh… Maybe.." said Kidomaru as he was giggling to himself.

" Well, other than that, you have completed your mission. You may leave now." Said Naruto, and the ninja filled out the room the same way they came in.

" Huff…. I need a break.." said Naruto to himself.

" A break from what, Naruto-kun?" asked Kurama as she walked into the room and sat down beside Naruto.

" Being here. I want a vacation." He said.

" We can go back to Makai? I need to do some business there anyway. I know you remember the last time we went, which was your first time going." Said Kurama.

Naruto nodded his head, remembering the last and first time he went to the demon realm.

 **Flashback**

15 year old Naruto was beside Kurama on the outskirts of Wave. All of Naruto's subordinates were also there, wanting to see the couple off.

" Alright, are you ready, Naruto-kun?" asked Kurama.

" Wait." He said as he turned to his followers. " Kurama-chan and I shall be gone for a while, so be have yourselves. I don't want anything wrong when I come back. Make sure that you keep up on your training, no slacking. Am I understood?" asked Naruto.

" Hai, Naruto-sama!" they all shouted.

" Zabuza, your in charge." Said Naruto as he turned around.

" Hell yeah! While Naruto-sama is gone, you all are now my bitches!" said the man.

" If I find that Wave is messed up in anyway, I'm going to kill you, Zabuza." Said Naruto, not looking at Zabuza. " So be careful in what you do."

" O-of course. I'm not going to do anything bad…" Zabuza said, a trail of sweat going down his face.

" Good." Naruto said. " I am ready now, Kurama-chan."

" Alrighty then." Said Kurama. She then bit her finger and ran through some hand signs.

" **Summoning! Gates of Hell**!" she shouted.

The ground started to tremble and in front of the group a large gate came from the ground. The door was all black with statues of demons surrounding it. There were chains around the gate, making sure to hold in the demons inside it.

Kurama went through some more hand signs and shouted, " **Release!"** The chains started falling down. When they all were on the ground, the gates swung open. Everyone looked inside as they saw fire everywhere and red eyes glaring from them.

" Uh…. Naruto-kun? Kurama-sama? Do you really want to go in there?" asked Fu as she trembled at the sight of the eyes peering at them like they were food.

" Yes. Aren't you excited, Naruto-kun?" asked Kurama with a smile.

" Yes." He said with a dead voice, not showing any excitement at all.

" Alright then. We'll come back soon. See you all later!" said Kurama as she grabbed Naruto's hand and entered the gates. Once they walked in, the gates slammed shut, the chains went back to the positions they were once in. The door than started to fade away and then vanished, like it was never there.

" You know, that was some freaky shit." Said Tayuya.

 **In Makai**

Naruto was following Kurama as she walked down a road that was leading a very large wall. It reminded him of the walls that surrounded Konoha.

Once they made it to the walls, they were stopped by two very large ox demons with giant axes in their hands.

" Halt! Who are you and what are you doing here!" shouted the demon.

" I am the Kyuubi no Kitusne, I have returned with my mate, and I wish to show him around Makai." Said Kurama. When she said this, the two instantly got to their knees and begged for forgiveness.

" Please, Kyuubi-sama! Please forgive us! I didn't recognize you since we haven't seen you in so long! Please forgive me!" said the ox demon.

" Stand up. I won't kill you. I have changed since the last time I've been here." Said Kurama. The two stood back up and opened the very large doors that stood in their way.

" Please, enter. The castle has been kept clean since you left, so you don't have to worry about it." Said the other ox demon.

" Thank you. Come on, Naruto-kun. I want to show you around." She said and pulled at his hand as they entered the gates.

Inside the walls was a village. Demons of ever kind were walking around. Dogs, Bears, Snakes, Bulls, and mostly.. Foxes. The were in peace, walking around, talking about torturing some of the humans that came there, eating their spirits away, just about anything that deals with the suffering of humans. Naruto started to like this place more and more.

Kurama showed Naruto everything. The Dungeon, the Fountain of Blood, the River of Tortured Souls, the Feeding Lands, everything. Naruto really was having a good time now. He really did enjoy the tour.

They finally made it to the castle, and it looked amazing to Naruto. It was very large, like something out of a fairy tale….

A very dark and demonic fairy tale…

The two entered the castle to see a line of fox demons on the side of the walls, bowing down to the two.

" Welcome back, Kurama-sama. If I may ask, who is the boy right beside you?" asked one of the foxes that came up to the couple.

" This is my mate and your future king. Show respect to Naruto-kun, he is very strong so don't piss him off." Kurama announced to everyone. She then turned to Naruto.

" Naruto-kun, I'm about to take care of some work right now. You can look around if you want to, but be back by sun down so we can have dinner, understood?" she said.

" Yes, Kurama-chan." He said in reply. She gave a small smile before kissing his cheek and walked off in the castle.

Naruto explored the castle for while, taking in all the sights and treasures in it, before leaving and going back to the village.

He was so focused on taking in the sights around him, he didn't notice that he lost himself and was now at the entrance of a forest.

" Where to go?" he said to himself. He then saw a little wooden house and went up to it and knocked on the door.

" Hello?" asked Naruto. He was surprised when the door opened by itself. He looked in side to see the lights on and just decided to walk in.

Looking around, he saw that there was a stove on cooking something on top. When he went over sniff what was inside, he heard a voice behind him.

" Hey! What'cha doing here, sonny boy?" asked the voice. Naruto turned around to see a man sized… Mole?

" Who are you?" asked the mole.

" I am Naruto no Yoko, mate of the Kyuubi no Yoko." Said Naruto.

" Ohh…. Your that boy that Ms. Kurama brought with her this morning. I've got to tell you, sonny boy, you've got a good looking one. I need to get me one as well." Said the mole as he passed by Naruto and turned the burner off and got a bowl out.

" Ya' eat cabbages?" asked the mole.

" No, I only eat meat and oranges." Said Naruto.

" Oranges? Foxes aren't known for eating oranges.. Oh well, like I care. You can sit down and watch me eat." Said he mole as he sat down at the small table. Naruto pulled up a chair and sat down.

" Why aren't you bowing down like the rest of the demons here?" asked Naruto with a confused face.

" I really don't care about titles and shit like that. I believe that everyone is equal, no matter the size or wealth. I see no reason to call you 'sama' if you aren't going to do the same thing to me." Said the mole as he started to eat his food.

" What is your name?" asked Naruto.

" Me? I'm Mr. Resitte. The best mole in the whole world." Resitte said as put one of his clawed hands underneath the table and came back up with a…. porn magazine?

" You read that stuff?" asked Naruto as he looked on at the sight of a mole looking at naked humans.

" Oh yeahh… I've always liked this stuff. Such beautiful females…. Oh Sasha… that's the way to work it.." he said to himself.

" So you're a perverted mole." Said Naruto.

" I'm no pervert.. I'm a super pervert.." said the mole, sounding like certain white haired toad man.

" You know I actually find you amusing.. I don't find that in many people." Said Naruto.

" I find you very weird… But I can get used to that. I haven't had anyone to talk to in a while, so you can come over any time you want." Said Resitte as he continued reading and eating at the same time.

That's how it went for the next few days. Naruto would come over to the overly sized mole's house everyday, hearing some of the funny stories the mole had to tell. Naruto really did think that meeting Resitte was the highlight of his vacation, but he would never tell Kurama that. Naruto came to his house everyday until he had to leave and go back to the human world, but telling Resitte he would come back to see him one day.

 **Flashback End**

" Yeah, it would be nice to see Resitte-san again.." said Naruto.

" Resitte?! Don't tell me that was the person you were going to everyday! That perverted man tried to peek on me so many times when I was once living in Makai." Said Kurama as she blew out a small stream of flames in anger at the mention of the old mole demon.

" He really is amusing. I like him." Naruto said plainly.

" Yeah, oh well. That's not the only reason why I came in here. I wanted to know how did the Wave Four's mission went." Said Kurama.

" They found out that the Akastuki knows that we are here in Wave, and that there shall be a meeting in nine days at the Techi Bridge in the Hidden Grass Village at noon. They also said that the Akastuki had some kind of large statue, but it was nothing of importance." Said Naruto.

Kurama, though, eyes widen when she heard that the Akastuki had a large statue.

 _Is it that statue that he's talking about? If it is, then that means someone in the Akastuki had the Rinnegan. This isn't good…._ thought a worried Kurama. She didn't show her worry on the outside, though. She didn't want to worry Naruto.

 **Two Days Later** …

Team 7, without Kakashi because he was at the hospital recovering from his injuries, and Team Gai stood in front of Minato, finishing the mission report on saving Gaara.

" Good job, everyone. You are know dismissed." He said. Team Gai left the room, but Sasuke and Sakura stayed where they were.

" What's wrong? I said that you all can go." Said Minato, not getting what was going on.

Sakura stepped up closer to the Hokage and started to speak. " Uh, Hokage-sama, We've learned something while we were gone. Something that may lead us to Naruto." Said Sakura, gaining Minato attention. Anything dealing with his lost son was information he needed to hear.

" Continue, Sakura-san." Said Minato, crossing his hands underneath his chin.

" Well, when I and Chiyo-sama defeated the Akastuki member Sassori, he said that he would reward us with any information that we wanted. I instantly went to the subject of where is Naruto. He told me that Naruto is currently in Wave, and is training his allies for a purpose unknown." Said Sakura, making Minato gulp.

Sakura and Sasuke were strong just after a couple months of training under Naruto. For him to have a whole team training under him. And for three years!? Minato really started to worry about the information he was going to hear.

" Well, Sassori also told me that Naruto has been raiding Orochimaru's hideouts for the last three years as well, making the snake Sannin go on the run. Sassori said that he was going to have a secret meeting with one of his spies that is with Orochimaru at Techi Bridge in the Hidden Grass Village. The meeting shall happen in seven days from now at noon. Sassori said that Orochimaru probably has more information on Naruto then the Akastuki, so if you wish to find out more about Naruto, find Orochimaru. This is all that Sassori said before he died." Said Sakura as she stepped back with her team.

"Hmmmmmm…. This information really is interesting, but should we really send ninja to investigate this further? I do want to know more about my son, but I don't want to put people in harms way while doing it." Said Minato as he looked out the window.

" I wish to go and see about this spy and force him to talk." Said Sasuke.

" Are you sure? This will be a very dangerous mission. Possible S-Ranked. You have an easy chance of dying. Plus, Orochimaru wants you, Sasuke-san, so would it be smart to go so far into enemy territory to get information?" asked Minato.

" I know that it is dangerous, but I will do anything to learn more about Naruto. I know that you wish to know more about him as well, so we should take this chance to get to know what Naruto is planning." Said Sasuke.

Minato looked at Sasuke for awhile, before shaking his head.

" Alright, I'll let you two go see this spy, but you'll need help. I'll send some people with you when you leave. You have todays to get ready, so make sure your ready. Your back up will be at the gates waiting for you, so for now all you have to do is get yourselves ready. Understood?" he asked, and got two nodded heads in reply. " Alright then, you're dismissed." He said and the two ninjas left the office.

 **Ayo, Corrupted Mind is back.. I know this wasn't as good as a chapter I've been giving you all, but I promise you that things will start getting juicy….. very juicy.**

 **Did you all like that people I put in Wave? Now before people get mad why the person or people they wanted to be with Naruto didn't get picked, let me explain why.**

 **1\. Anybody from Akastuki: I had to have enemies for Naruto and Konoha to face of against. Takin anybody from the Akastuki will defiantly mess up the plot since the Akastuki are the main enemies in the second part of 'Naruto' so anybody out of the Akastuki was a no-no.**

 **2\. Anybody already in a Village: People wanted me to get people that were already dedicated to other villages. I couldn't just take people from any village without any reason. This stuff had to be played out smart, and just taking people out their village just made no sense. The only exception to this is Anko and Pakura, since their stories actually encourge them to go with Naruto.**

 **3\. The Jinchuriki: Now this was a hard one. I wanted all the Jinchuriki to be with Naruto, but if they are, then the Fourth Ninja War that's going to happen in the future will be all messed up. Instead of the whole world going up against the Akastuki and the many Zestus, it would only be Wave because they're all cooped up in Wave. Also, if the Jinchuriki were in Wave, then the Akastuki wouldn't be able to get to them at all because Naruto would stop them from even getting close to them. That would also prevent the revival of Ten-Tails and also the plot and problem of the story.**

 **But yeah, sorry for those who's ideas got shot down. I really did want to do this idea I heard of bringing Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister, to Wave, but Hanabi is just to young and wouldn't be able to learn all of the Hyuuga's techniques in Wave, sense there are no Hyuuga's in Wave.**

 **Please don't be mad that the person/people you wanted to be with Naruto wasn't chosen and stop reading the story. It really isn't that important people…**

 **I still love all my readers. Yall is like my squad like how Naruto has his. We all kick ass and do whatever that fuck we want. Middle finger up to all the flamers and haters.**

 **Oh yeah, I added Mr. Resitti from Animal Crossing. I used to play the game when I was little so I hope some people caught on to that. I want to make him an important character as one of Naruto's friends that he goes to when he needs help with something.**

 **But yeah, that's it for me.**

 **NarutoPlug, signing out**

 **Like a real nigga should….**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ayo, this ya boy, NarutoPlug, poppin bottles on this side of the hood. So, the start to the second part of the ' Naruto' story, but I've got to make the plot better than how Masashi does it. I'm glad that my readers understood if their person/people didn't make the cut to being in Naruto's squad. I promise ya, I have the best reviewers.**

 **A YOUNG'IN THEN MADE IT TO THE TWENTITH CHAPTER! SRPAY THE CHAMPAGNE!**

 **But yeah, this chapter builds up on the awesomeness that shall happen in the upcoming chapters, so please keep posted on the story.**

 **And with that, let's start the story.**

 **The Corrupted Mind**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Konoha**

Sasuke and Sakura were at the gates waiting for the rest of the people that would come with them to go meet with Sassori's spy. They had four days to get there, so time was on their side.

Two figures appeared in front of the two ninjas, and seeing one of them made them both groan.

" Not Sai….." said Sakura as she put her hand on her overly sized forehead.

" Hi! It isn't nice to see you two again." Said the boy with a fake smile.

" Sai, your supposed to be friends with them, not make enemies with them." Said the older man next to the pale boy.

" Oh, it's to late for that. We are already enemies." Said Sasuke as he looked at the boy with disinterest.

Sasuke and Sakura never liked Sai. The boy was just weird, and even weird was pushing it. The boy was always smiling that painfully fake smile and thought he could manipulate people with it Sakura and Sasuke have learned from their younger years to not to trust Sai at all, especially when he was smiling.

Which was all the time.

" Alright, I guess you all know each other so I should introduce myself then. My name is Yamato, and I am the squad leader of this mission. We really don't have much time to socialize, so I shall get straight to the point." He said, gaining everyone's attention.

" This mission is an requires us to capture the spy that is awaiting us at Techi Bridge. A fight will break out, since the spy will most likely try to defend himself, but we'll be ready. This is our best chance to get information on Naruto and also, the Akastuki. But be warned, we must proceed with the mission with a cool mind and not go charging in. We don't know what back-up the spy may have as well, so be wary of your surroundings as well. Now, we are all packed up, so let's move out." Yamato said, and with that the four ninjas jumped off to Techi Bridge.

 **Wave**

Anko, Guren, and Isaribi stood in front of Naruto, who was sitting on his couch in his living room.

" I have a mission for you three that I know that you'll enjoy." Said Naruto as he looked at the three women.

" What is it that you have in stored for us, Naruto-sama?" asked Isaribi.

" It's dealing with getting revenge…. On Orochimaru.." he finished, and saw the evil smirks on the ladies' faces.

" Please, go on." Said Guren.

" There will be a meeting on Techi Bridge in the Hidden Grass village. Four days from now at noon time, a spy from the now dead Akastuki member, Sassori, shall be there. It is your job to go and capture the spy and bring him back here to Wave, no matter what the cost. Kill anybody that gets in your way. Especially the Konoha ninja that shall be there." Said Naruto with a smirk.

" Uh, Naruto-sama? What about those two people that you told us about? The Uchiha and the pink-haired girl? You said that if we to ever meet them, to not kill them." Said Guren as she looked on to her leader.

Naruto sat in silence as he thought about what Guren said. Sakura was bound to be at the bridge, since she was the one who found out about the meeting in the first place. And where ever Sakura is, Sasuke won't be far behind.

" If you see them…" said Naruto…." Then leave them alive… Just everyone else you may kill." He said as he turned his head and looked out the window.

" Hai!" they all shouted out to him and left the room.

Naruto continued to look out the window, thinking about the memories he had with the two ninjas that called him ' friend'.

 _Your my best friend Naruto, don't forget it…_

 _Be careful, Naruto. I want you to know that your one of my best friends…._

Naruto shook his head, getting the thoughts out of his head. He didn't need to be thinking about them. He had a village to run. Thinking of the past wasn't going to help him.

Naruto got up and went out the door, wanting to go see his Kaa-chan..

 **Tazuna's House**

Tsunami was finishing washing the dishes when she heard a knock on the door.

Ever since Naruto saved them from Gato, Tazuna's house really has prospered. They now lived in a three-story mansion with all types of furniture. Naruto made sure that they were living well.

Tsunami opened the door and her eyes widen and a large smile was formed on her face.

" Naruto!" she shouted out as she hugged the now much taller boy.

" Hello, Kaa-chan." Said Naruto as he returned the hug. Once they released, she led Naruto to the dinner table.

" How have you been? You haven't been seeing your Kaa-chan like how you used to." She said as she started to cook something on the stove.

" I've been well. Forgive me if I haven't been visiting like I should. Something has popped up and it must be handled. Nothing my ninja can't handle, though." He said.

" Well that's good. You should take a break sometime. All that hard work must be tiresome." She said.

" I was thinking of taking a vacation, but I'll have to think about it more." Naruto said.

There was a comfortable silence between the two as the only thing that could be heard was Tsunami's cooking on the stove. The silence was cut by a certain boy coming downstairs.

" Hey, Kaa-chan? What'cha cookin-" Inari then noticed Naruto and a overly large smiled formed on his face.

" Onii-san!" Inari shouted and jumped at Naruto, his tails catching the boy.

" Hello, Inari." Said Naruto as a small smile came upon his face.

" How ya' been? What have you been doing? Have you been training? Ohhhhh! Can you train me like how you train the others? Pleasssseeeeee!?" the boy eagerly said.

" Inari! Calm down. Your older brother is trying to eat. Bother him some other time." Said Tsunami as she put three cooked fish in front of Naruto, making his mouth water.

" Thank you." Said Naruto as he devoured the food. He really did like coming here with Tsunami and Inari, it made him feel… normal.

Somebody knocked on the door again and Tsunami answered the door.

" Uhh… Hey there, Tsunami-san." Said Zabuza, scratching the back of his head. " I was wondering if you would like to go out later tonight?" he asked shyly.

Zabuza has been crushing on the women for a while now, and it's only because of Haku that he's been able to even talk to the lady. Zabuza was never one to understand females for the life of him, so he had some serious tutoring from Haku to at least know something about the women.

" Sure thing, Zabuza-kun. I would love to." She said with a smile that made him blush. Good thing he had on his bandages that covered where the blush was.

" Yes! Maybe we should-"

" Go home." Said Naruto as he and Inari appeared at the doorway, their arms crossed.

" Are you hitting on our Kaa-chan?" asked Inari as he glared up at the man.

" Uhh…..uhhh….. I need to go." Said Zabuza as he Shunshid away, like the coward he was.

" I shall deal with him later." Said Naruto as he went back inside.

" Really, Kaa-chan? Him! You like him! You pick bad men." Said the boy.

Tsunami hit the boy upside the head, making him grab it in pain.

" Hush up boy and get back inside." Said Tsunami.

 **?**

The Akastuki members appeared on the ground of a cave-like place. Kisame held in his hands the Jinchuriki of the Four-tailed Monkey, Roshi.

" Good job getting the Jinchuriki, Kisame, Itachi. I shall now summon the statue and start the extraction process." Said a main with ringed eyes. He went through some hand signs and placed his hand on the ground. A giant ' poof' was heard and when the smoke cloud cleared, everyone was in shock at what they were seeing.

The statue was filled with spray paint of different colors. They statues nails were painted every color of the rainbow, there were dicks sprayed on each side of the statues face, red spray paint was on the statue eyes, giving each a eye a Sharingan, and finally, all of the fingers were bent back….

Except for the middle fingers.

The Akastuki then saw a Konoha symbol on top of the statues head, marking who did this.

" Who ever did this.. shall die… painfully…. Slowly…." Said the ringed eyes man. " Zetsu, clean this place up."

" Why do I have to do it!" shouted the plant like man, already having a bucket of water and sponge in his hands.

 **Days later….**

Yamato in a Sassori costume, was walking up to a masked man on Techi Bride. Today was the day, and the Konoha ninja were ready to capture the spy and take him back to Konoha.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai hide in some bushes away from the bridge, but still had a pretty good picture of what's going on.

" Sassori," said the masked individual as he started to pull down his hood. " How the time flies." Said the now reveled Kabuto.

" No one has tailed you?" asked the fake Sassori.

" None, I assure you." Said Kabuto.

" How do you feel?" asked Yamato.

" There remains some disorientation from when your jutsu dissolved and I started remembering who I really was…. But it'll pass." Explained Kabuto.

" I have many questions." Said Yamato.

" There isn't much time, so please be quick. I've risked my life just coming here." Said a worried Kabuto.

" Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.. do you have any information on him?" asked Yamato.

Kabuto looked at Sassori for a second before speaking, " Naruto has been a rather large pain in Orochimaru-sama's side for a long time. He has been raiding his hideouts one by one, trying to kill my master. We have been moving from base to base to lower the chances of us being found by him, but that has only helped us little. Naruto's last attack was a good two months ago, but since then he has been quiet.

" Why has he been attacking you?" asked Yamato.

" To be honest with you, we have no idea. When we would ask him why, he would say ' to pass the time away' but I think he believes that Orochimaru-sama may be a threat to him. Naruto has recruited a lot of people that were once under Orochimaru-sama, so maybe getting ride of Orochiamru-sama may make them believe that Naruto has saved them from Orochimaru-sama forever." Explained Kabuto.

Kabuto turned his head as he sensed something behind him, but it was only a rabbit.

" Huh, that was surprising." Said Kabuto as he adjusted his glass and then giving Sassori a serious look.

" Look, we are wasting to much time here. You know what I want, so hand it over." Said Kabuto.

Seems like I can't stall any longer, that means now is the time!.. shouted Yamato as he pulled out a kunai from his sleeve.

" Interesting conversation." Said Orochimaru as he appeared behind Kabuto, " Mind if I join?" asked Orochimaru as the snake around Kabuto began to constrict around Kabuto.

Kabuto jumped away from Orochimaru, leaving his hood behind.

" If you haven't pulled out that kunai, Sassori-san, I wouldn't have gotten out that alive." Said Kabuto.

Orochimaru being here changes everything. I don't know if me and Kabuto can handle the man if we teamed up… unless.. thought Yamato, but couldn't as there was a large crash on the opposite side of the bridge.

" What's going on?" asked Kabuto the trio saw the dust cloud clear, and what came from it made everyone's eyes widen.

" Guren-san?" said Orochimaru. Guren was standing on the side of the bridge with her hands on her hips, looking at the man with a smirk. Behind her were Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai trapped in a crystal barrier.

" Oh, hello, Orochimaru-TEME!" shouted Guren. " How have you been since… you left me for dead?" she asked.

" Guren, you have sealed your fate by letting me see you again. You shall die today, understood?" said Orochimaru as he sent a hugmongous amount of **KI** towards Guren.

" Please, I don't fear you anymore, Orochimaru-teme." Said the women as she pushed off the **KI** that was coming from Orochimaru. " Guess what? I've brought a friend that has been dying to see you." Said Guren. On the other side of the bridge, Anko appeared with a smirk on her face as well.

" Hello there! How ya' been!" she said with a wave.

" Anko? What's going on here?" asked Orochimaru.

Kabuto grit his teeth and activated his **Chakra Scaples,** only to slash off Sassori's head, revealing Yamato underneath.

" What!" he shouted as he jumped away from Kabuto, but not to close to Anko.

" Yamato-kun? Hey, how ya been? You trying to capture the spy as well?" asked the women.

" Anko! What are you doing? Everyone thought that you were dead! Where have you been!?" shouted an angry Yamato.

" Oh.. out and about.. but I'm not here to catch up. We need Kabuto." Said Anko as she glared at said man.

" What? Why?" asked the man as he adjusted his glasses.

" I am in no obligation to tell you. Just come with me and everything will go smoothly." Said Anko as she adopted a serious look on her face.

" Well, if you think I'm just going to leave without a fight, then your dead wrong." Said Kabuto as he jumped next to Orochimaru.

" Oooooo…. Shouldn't have said that." Said Guren. She then looked at Yamato and said, " You there! Go over to Anko side or your precious little kids die!" she shouted as she made a crack on the crystal holding the younger ninja captive. He could have sworn he heard Sakura make a whimper inside her crystal.

" Damn it. Fine, I'm going." Said Yamato as he walked over to Anko's side of the bridge, his feet touching the ground beneath him.

" Good. Now let's get this party started!" shouted Anko and Guren as they placed explosive tags on both sides of the bridge.

" See' ya!" said Anko with a smile as the explosive tags blew up. The bridge lost it's supports and headed straight down the valley it was over.

" What are you doing?!" shouted Yamato. He was then wrapped around in a big snake. The snake bit into his shoulder, making him hiss in pain.

" They are to strong to die from this, so we have the second step coming up. Just sit back and watch." Said Anko.

Kabuto and Orochiamaru continued to fall to the bottom of the valley, but were calm while doing so.

" Lets jump, Kabuto-kun." Said Orochimaru. The two were about to jump, but then heard a voice from underneath them.

" **Suiton: Water Cannon Ball!"** shouted the voice. The two rogue ninja sensed something beneath them and jumped to the sides of the valley walls. It was a good decision, as a blast of water came from under the bridge, destroying it completely.

" Uh oh! Isaribi-chan is fired up!" shouted a playful Anko.

Isaribi came from the water and looked up at Orochimaru with hate filled eyes.

" You shall die today." Said the girl who looked like a child.

" Ah! Isaribi-chan came as well? This shall be fun." Said Orochimaru as he started running up the walls.

" **Flying Water Needles!"** she shouted and a mass of water needles shot towards Orochimaru.

So she's mainly focused on me, hmmm?.. thought Orochimaru, which was true. Isaribi's hate filled eyes were only focused on the snake Sannin. She forgot all about Kabuto.

" I guess we'll handle Kabuto." Said Anko as she jumped on the other side of the valley, next to Guren.

" We should stay out of Isaribi-chan's way. She is stronger than us, so she can handle herself against Orochimaru." Said Guren.

" Tch, I can't believe that she is stronger than us! I mean, she looks so… young!" shouted Anko.

" You do know that she is 18?" said Guren, shocking Anko.

" I never knew that! Damn! She really is full of surprises!" shouted Anko. She suddenly grabbed a kunai and blocked Kabuto's attempt to slash at her.

" Bad move, little boy." Said Guren as she appeared next to him. " **Shoton: Jade Crystal Blade!"** she shouted and a pink sword made from crystals was formed in her hand, and slashed at the med-nin. Kabuto jumped back and went through some hand signs of his own.

" Suiton: Water Bullet!" he shouted and sent a big water mass towards the two females. The two jumped away as the attack exploded at their previous positions. Kabuto then jumped next to the crystals Sasuke, Sai, and Sakura were in.

" Coat yourselves in chakra before I break you out." He said. He waited a while and saw a blue hue coming from their bodies, before smashing them and breaking the Konoha ninja out.

" FINALLY!" shouted Sakura as she re-gained her footing on the ground.

" It was an uncomfortable position." Said Sasuke. Sai just kept that fake smile he usually had on.

" You three, pay attention." Said Kabuto, getting them to look at him. " We may be enemies, but for now we are allies. Those two are strong, I can tell. The only chance of us getting out of this alive is if we work together." Said Kabuto.

" Yeah, go ahead and work together! We'll kill all of ya'!" shouted Anko.

" Remember, we can't kill the Uchiha and the pink-haired girl." Said Guren.

" And why is that?" said Sakura, hearing what the older women said.

" Don't worry about it." Said Guren as she charged forwards, Anko not far behind.

 **With Orochimaru and Isaribi**

" Where are you, Orochimaru!" shouted Isaribi as she looked around the area.

Orochimaru appeared behind her with snakes coming from her sleeve. She sent her chakra through her kunai and slashed at all of the snakes coming her way. She threw the kunai at Orochimaru, making him dodge out the way, but she was ready for him.

" **Suiton: Rising Water Spike**!" she shouted and slammed her foot on the ground. Water came shooting forward towards Orochimaru. He jumped over the attack and went to punch Isaribi. Isaribi blocked the punch and coated her hands with water. She went in for a palm strike to his face, but Orochimaru moved his face to the side, dodging the attack. He wasn't ready for the water around isaribi's arm to shoot forward at incredible speed and cut his cheek.

Orochimaru jumped back, not wanting to peruse her in Taijutsu. Her control over water was deadly, something even he couldn't follow at such short distances

" You really have gotten stronger, Isaribi-chan. Do you mind telling me how?" he asked.

" I do mind, so just shut up and die." She shouted at him.

Orochimaru smirked before hacking up snakes from his mouth. Suddenly, a mass of snakes came heading towards Isaribi. Isaribi went through some hand signs and focused in on all of the snakes.

" **Suiton: Flying Water Needles!"** she shouted and sent needles to all of the snakes headed her way. The needles pierced through all of them, making them poof away. When they were all gone, Isaribi noticed that Orochimaru was gone as well.

" Knowing that snake…." She said and looked down at the ground. True enough, a long sword erupted from the ground, trying to pierce at Isaribi. She moved to the side, dodging the attack, and went through some hand signs.

" Suiton: Hard Water Spike!" she shouted and a drill of water surrounded her right hand and she charged forwards at the spot the sword was coming from the ground. The rest of Orochimaru's body came from the ground, but he wasn't ready for a drill of water going through his mid-section.

" Ack!" he said and jumped back. He looked down at the wounded to see it was really deep. Blood was pouring from the wound and he had to do something about it.

Orochimaru's mouth opened up wide and hands came from the side of his mouth. Another Orochimaru appeared from the mouth, smirking down at Isaribi.

" You really have surprised me, Isaribi-chan." Said Orochimaru as he stepped out of his old skin. " I really do wish to play more, but I must go." He said and dashed off in the trees.

" Oh no you don't!" she shouted and chased after him.

 **Other Side of the Valley**

Anko smirked as she dodged another attempt from Kabuto to strike her with his scalpels. He kicked underneath his chin, and sent a snake from her legs to follow him in the air. Kabuto couldn't dodge the attack in mid air and the python wrapped around him and bit him on his shoulder.

" Damn.." he said and tired to get free, but the python started to constrict around his waist.

" Not so tough now, huh?" said Anko. She then focused on Sakura that ran up to her.

" Take this!" Sakura shouted, as she ran up to Anko with her fist cocked back. Anko smirked and waited for Sakura to come to her. When she was close enough, Anko got close to Sakura and used her palm to push slightly against the side of Sakura's fist, changing it's direction. Sakura followed the punch down into the ground, crashing hard.

" Damn it! How are they fighting like this?" said Sakura as she got back up.

Sasuke wasn't handling his opponent any better. It was like she had a counter attack to every attack he sent to her. When he tried to place a Genjutsu on her with his **Sharingan** , she would make a crystal mirror in front of her eyes, making him see his own Sharingan and making his eyes hurt. These people really were able to adapt to any situation.

Guren was having a little bit of trouble on her end. The Uchiha really knew how to fight and she had to take the fight seriously a little bit.

" Were you trained by Naruto?" asked Sasuke as he parried Guren's crystal sword with his lightning swords.

" How do you know Naruto-sama's?" shouted Guren angrily. Both jumped back and Sasuke gave Guren a **Sharingan** enhanced glare.

" Me and Sakura were his first students." He said.

" Really now? Is that why he said that we couldn't kill you two?" said Guren, shocking both Sasuke and Sakura, hearing the conversation.

" Wait! He said that!" said Sakura as she got up from the ground.

" Yeah. Why did he say that about you two?" asked Anko as she watched Sakura get up from the ground and walk over to Sasuke.

" It's because he is hesitate to kill us. Even though he doesn't talk about us, we were Naruto's first friends." Said Sasuke.

" Is that why he told us not to kill you two? He actually has feelings for people in Konoha? That doesn't sound like Naruto-sama at all…" said Guren as she put her hand on her chin.

" Well if we can't kill them, then there is no point in fighting anymore." Said Anko as he snakes retreated back to her. " You are to leave now and let us handle Orochimaru and Kabuto. If you continue to fight then we'll kill your other two teammates." Said Anko.

Sakura growled at the agreement that they had to agree to, but then noticed a certain pale-skinned boy wasn't there.

" Hey! Where is Sai?" she asked.

 **Deep in the forest**

Sai stood in front of Orohimaru, reaching into his backpack and getting out a letter. He handed it to Orochimaru and he started to read it.

" Hmmmm.. Danzo.. you old prick.." Orochimaru said with a smirk as he read what the letter contained. He looked at Sai with a smirk and said, " You child, are coming with me." He said.

" You two are not going anywhere!" shouted Isaribi as she jumped down from the trees and landed on the ground. She then charged at Sai and slashed at him with a kunai, cutting his shoulder a long with his backpack straps. His scrolls and book fell out as the backpack was still open.

" Isaribi-chan, wait!" shouted Anko as she and Guren appeared next to Isaribi. " The mission is over. We have what we need." She said and showed an unconscious Kabuto slung over her shoulder.

" Gah! Fine." She said.

" What do you plan on doing with my loyal subject?" said Orochimaru as he glared at the women.

" Oh… nothing to bad.." said Anko with a naughty smirk on her face, lying through her teeth.

" You don't have the strength to fight us all Orochimaru, even with the help of that boy there, you both will still lose. So just go one about your business. I'm sure we'll run into each other soon." Said Guren as she glared at the Sannin.

Orochimaru hissed in disappointment. He knew that his chakra levels were low, and facing three kunochi that easily captured Kabuto was a no-no. He had to leave Kabuto, no matter how much he didn't want to.

" Fine. Sai! Let us go." He said and the two jumped off in the trees.

When the two men were long gone, Isaribi looked at Guren with a smile on her face.

" You where lying the whole time, weren't you?" she said.

Guren's smirk on her face continued to grow intil it formed into the largest smile she could ever make. " Of course I was. The man is weak right now, killing him now is the best option. He won't expect us to attack him now, so are best option is to get rid of a future pain in our sides." Said Guren.

" Then let's get to it!" shouted Anko and they all jumped off into the trees, following Orochimaru and Sai.

 **Hours later**

Sakura just got done healing Yamato, and Yamato just got information of the clone that he secretly made before the battle of the position of Orochimaru and Sai. Sasuke, though, was leaning on the tree, thinking about the battle and what they learned.

 _Naruto told them not to kill me and Sakura, so that means that the fox isn't closing him in like how she used to… We could probably try again at convincing him to not destroy Konoha, but I don't think that would work….._ he thought. His thoughts then moved to battle he had with Guren.

 _That women had me in a corner. Her Kenjutsu is way better than mine, and I could tell she wasn't taking me as serious as I was to her. Naruto's training must have been a result to that, but we have information that he has been training other people to their highest potential. If there are people strong or even stronger than her that Naruto has, then Konoha might not be able to defend itself when he attacks…._ He thought.

" Sasuke!" said Yamato, getting Sasuke's attention. " It's time to move out." He said. Sasuke nodded his head and the trio were off in the trees.

 **Entrance of Orochimaru's hideout**

Anko, Isaribi, and Guren were looking down at the hole that was covered by bushes that lead down to Orochimaru's lair.

" Is there anybody else down there other than Orochimaru and the weird looking kid?" asked Guren.

" No. My snakes have told me that they are the only people down there." Said Anko.

" Good. Isaribi, will you finish things here." Said Guren. Isaribi nodded her head and went through a very long line of hand signs before slamming her hands on the ground.

" **Suiton: Flash Flood!"** she said. Water started to come from her hands until and waterfall of water started to go down the cave like entrance. A flood of water went down the halls and the corners, swallowing anybody and anything in the water's way.

Orochimaru was sitting in his bed, resting from the battle that he had earlier today. He wasn't read for water to blast his door open, and gushing into his room.

" What is going on!" he shouted as the water was now up to the side of his bed. Orohimaru was to weak to get away from the water, so he had to revert to his true form.

Orochimaru opened his mouth and a large white snake made from other smaller snakes came from him. The overly large snake swam through the water at amazing speeds, trying to got out of the water.

Sai was locked in his room in his room and noticed water coming from underneath his door. He quickly put explosive tags on the ceiling and detonated them all, the ceiling falling in on it's self and showing the outside light.

Isaribi sensed something moving in her water very quickly and entered _Kaima form_ and jumped into the water.

Isaibi was swimming through the water until she came face to face with a large snake.

" Isaribi! You have been a pain in my side all day! Prepare to die!" shouted Orochimru as he swam to Isaribi.

" It's time to die, Orochimaru-teme." She said as she ran through some hand signs. " **Suiton: Spiraling Maelstrom!"** she shouted Orochimaru was caught in a whirlpool and couldn't control himself in it. The waters started to slowly cut at him, before the water started to slash at him with a fury. The snakes on him were being cut up and the water started to turn into a deep red color.

" NO! I CAN'T DIE HERE!" shouted Orochimaru. " I HAVE TO DISCOVER THE SECRETS OF NATURE!"

" Find them in hell." She said and sent a wave of water in the whirlpool, cutting Orochimaru in half.

" Finally. It is done." Said Isaribi as she swam back to the surface.

 **Wave**

Naruto and Kurama were laying in bed, enjoying being near each other. There wasn't anything in the world that could mess up this peaceful time….

Naruto then suddenly jerked out of the bed and started to cough, surprising Kurama.

" Naruto! What's wrong!" she shouted. Red chakra started to form around him without his control and he continued to cough, not being able to talk back to Kurama at all.

Kurama, though, noticed how the chakra surrounded Naruto and knew what was happening.

" Naruto listen to me.. Nothing bad his happening. Your body is now ready to become a full demon. The time is now. Look into my eyes and calm down. You have nothing to fear.

Naruto did what she said, but was still coughing up a storm. The door busted open and Suigetsu, Zabuza, and Haku came running through.

" What's happening! Where's the intruder!" shouted Suigetsu. " I'll cut him up and throw the body parts outside for the birds! Where a-"

" Shut up!" shouted Kurama, making Suigestu shut his mouth. The sudden appearance of the people made Naruto start to panic again.

" Naurto! Calm down! Look at me again and only focus on me!" she shouted as she grabbed his chin and made him look her in the eyes. Naruto started to calm down again, the chakra still circling around him. The chakra suddenly turned black and wrapped around Naruto, making a complete black ball. After a while, everything was quiet.

" Uhh.. Kurama-sama? What is going on?" asked Haku.

" Naruto-kun is transforming into a full demon. His body needs time to get used to the change, so he'll be in here until he's ready to come out." She said as she rubbed the large black ball. " Make sure that we have nobody coming near this house that doesn't look friendly. I want security around me and Naruto-kun at all times. Am I understood!?" commanded Kurama.

" Hai!" they all said in reply.

Kurama rubbed the black ball that contained Naruto in it in a loving manner.

" I'll make sure nothing happens to you, my king." She said as she kissed the black sphere.

 **Outside Orochimaru's hideout**

Sasuke, Yamato, and Sakura stood in front of a smiling Sai. He had just came from the hole he made in the ceiling and was about to make a run for it, but was wrapped in wood, curtsey of Yamato.

" Talk. Now. Why did you ally with Orochimaru?" said Yamato.

" My assignment was to find an opportunity to approach Orochimaru and entice him to help destroy Konoha.

" Why would you do such a thing like that? Do you know how many people will die by such a plan?" said an angry Sakura.

" Why do we need to no more? He is a traitor." Said Sasuke as he looked at the boy with a blank face.

" Please, do not rush me. I have more to tell." Said Sai. " I was also ordered to secretly report back Orochimaru's activities to Danzo-sama. In short, to act as his spy."

" To enter a conspiracy with Orochimaru while playing him at the same time? That's an extremely dangerous game.." said Sakura.

" Well, if Konoha did fall, we expected Orochimaru to try to betray us at some point, so consider this our way of maintaining the upper hand." Said Sai.

" How would you get the information back to Danzo? Sending messages like that must be extremely hard, especially around Orochimaru." Said Yamato.

" I was chosen for this task because of my abilities. I can transform the intelligence I write with ink into small creatures that could defend their selves while traveling back to Konoha."

" Don't you have any friends in Konoha that you don't want to die! Do you not have any emotions at all!" shouted an angry Yamato.

" I don't have emotions. The name 'Sai' isn't really my real name. I am actually nobody. I am just an extension of Danzo-sama's will. I myself do not exist. There-fore, it's useless to say anything to me.

" Then why carry the book around?" said Sakura " The two boys on the cover…. Are you and your older brother, right? You hang on to it because it is the only thing that proves that you actually exist. You're not as emotionless as you'd have everyone believe."

" Nobody can kill emotions, it is what makes us all human." Said Sasuke. He then pointed to his **Sharingan**. " My **Sharingan** evolves when my emotions heighten at a certain point. The sense of fear of your life, or protection of your allies during a mission, makes adrenaline that will help you during a mission. Danzo wishes to make living dolls that will listen to his every word, making the perfect human killing machine. He is reaching for an impossible dream. In a way, he is just like Orochimaru." Said Sasuke, surprising everyone at his words.

" He wants to make emotion-less humans, but it won't work. I've tried myself to cut off my emotions, but the people around me wouldn't let me. I know someone right now who is trying to do so with my best friend, but as much as she tries to, she won't succeed. You say you are nobody, but you know that you wish to be just like everyone else. You want that love that you had with your brother. Me, having a brother, can understand the feeling that you have. Do you really wish to submit to a man like Danzo?" asked Sasuke.

Sai looked down at his book for a while, thinking about the words that Sasuke told him. He really did miss his brother, deep down he really did. He had to hid his emotions, though, because if he didn't he would be punished by Danzo. Sai was put on a team with Menma, Mito, and Kushina, to keep watch of their movements and to get inside information on the Namikaze family. He had to sit back and watch how a family acted around each other all the time, and it made him a little jealous. These people had everything, while he was fighting an internal battle that no one knew about.

" The person that your talking about," said Sai, " is it Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze?"

" Yes." Said Sasuke.

" Even when he had decided to destroy Konoha and threatened to kill everyone in it. Including you? You still consider him your friend?" asked Sai.

" Yes, because just like you, he is going through that mental battle. He can win it, but he needs the right people around him to." Said Sasuke.

" My true mission…. Was to kill Orochimaru." Said Sai, shocking everyone there. " Danzo-sama doesn't trust Orochimaru one bit. Danzo-sama truly does care about Konoha, but seeing how it was now angered him, and thought that if someone killed Orochimaru in his name, then he would be on the good side of the villagers. Civilian and ninja alike. Danzo-sama knows that Minato-sama is messing up, and is aggravated that no one has done anything to get Minato-sama out of office. So far, Danzo-sama hasn't done anything illegal, but I don't know how far he will go." Said Sai.

" Thank you for that information, Sai." Said Yamato as he unwrapped the wood around Sai.

" Yeah, it helped a lot." Said a voice above them. All of the Konoha ninjas looked up to see Guren, Isaribi, and Anko sitting atop the cliff they were currently beneath.

I didn't even sense them.. thought Sasuke with wide eyes.

" I promise you, Konoha ninja will talk their asses off and not notice anyone watching. This is the second time this has happened! You really need to get your standards up." Said Guren. Sai drew his small sword and pointed it at the women.

" I won't let you hurt them." He said.

" Please, little boy. You couldn't stop us even if we wanted you to." Said Anko as she ate on a piece of dango she brought with her.

" All we wanted to do was listen in to your conversation, but then you started talking emotions and feelings.. all that stupid shit." Said Isaribi.

" I know one thing though. Danzo is trying to rebel against the Hokage? Naruto-sama will really like to know that." Said Guren.

" Tell us more about Naruto!" shouted Sakura.

" No.. I will tell you this.. Orochimaru's dead." Said Guren, surprising them all.

" What! How!" shouted Yamato.

" I killed him." Said Isaribi.

" Yep, so pale-boy. You can go tell your leader that your mission is an success. Only thing is, Konoha has a new threat now. And we're the worse people you can have against you. We shall see you soon, Konoha ninjas." Said Guren. The tree women then disappeared with a **Body Flicker** , ready to go back to Wave.

 **Three Days Later**

Team 7 stood in front of Minato as he sat in his chair, his desk filled with unfinished paperwork.

" Report." He said as Yamato stepped in front of Minato.

" Hai, Hokage-sama! We approached the spy as planned, and the spy turned out to be Orochimaru's right hand man. I asked about Naruto and Kabuto told me that Naruto really doesn't have any apparent reason for attacking Orochimaru. The only reason Kabuto could ever think was that Naruto has recruited a lot of Orochimaru's past henchmen. Naruto probably wants Orochimaru dead so he can show his followers that he has freed them from Orochimaru forever." Said Yamato.

" Interesting, please continue." Said Minato.

" While we were talking, Orochimaru appeared and tried to kill Kabuto. Kabuto made it out of Orochimaru's wrath in time, but this is when things started to get hectic. Two kunochis appeared on either side of the bridge, one of them being Guren of the Shoton, and the other is our on Anko Mitarashi." Said Yamato.

" What!" shouted Minato as he slammed his hand on his desk. He thought that Anko died in that massacre that happened outside the village. He never thought that she went rogue.

" Yes, it appears that she has a very large hostility against Konoha, most likely because of the treatment she received here." Said Yamato. " Anyway, Guren captured Sai, Sasuke, and Sakura in a crystal prison, rendering them unable to battle. Guren threated me to get off the bridge or she would kill these three, which I regretfully did. When I made it to Anko's side of the bridge, she sent a snake at me that wrapped me up and bit me on my shoulder. Sakura is the only reason I am still alive right now."

" The two kunochi blew the bridge of it's support, and the bridge fell down to the bottom of the canyon. But then another kunochi appeared and destroyed the bridge with her amazing abilities of controlling water to a masterful extent. The girl was named Isaribi, I believe, and she took on Orochimaru alone." Said Yamato.

" Alone? Nobody could do such a thing." Said Minato.

" But she did, Hokage-sama, she actually had Orochimaru on the run for most of the battle that I saw. The other two kunochi were the battling Kabuto. Kabuto, surprisingly, freed these three from their captivity and attacked together, but it was for no good. The three kunochi defeated all of us, and took Kabuto for their selves." Said Yamato.

" So the mission was a failure…." Said Minato as he lumped back in his chair and took a deep breath. He really need them to have taken Kabuto in. It really would have been a weight off his shoulders.

" There is more, Hokage-sama, and I'll need Sai to explain the rest." Said Yamato as Sai stepped up. Minato raised an eyebrow at this. What could this boy tell him that Yamato couldn't?

" Before I start, I want to say that I am sorry, Hokage-sama. Because of my actions, I may have made the mission end in a disaster." He said.

" What do you mean?" said Minato as he gained a serious look.

" I was ordered by my master, Danzo-sama, to go by myself and kill Orochimaru. I went off by myself with Orochimaru, putting up the façade that I was on Orochimaru's side, tricking Orochimaru himself as well as my allies. I trick Orochimaru by giving him a letter wrote by Danzo-sama that said that Danzo-sama would team up with Orochimaru to destroy Konoha.

" What!" shouted Minato again. " I can't have this. I shall have him arrested immediately!"

" Please listen Hokage-sama, before you make a decision." Said Sai. " Danzo-sama said this so he could appease to Orochimaru. He knew that the only way to get near Orochimaru was give him something he wants, so he formed a fake alliance. Danzo-sama really is faithful and loyal to Konoha." Explained Sai

" I was waiting for the right time to kill the weakened Orochimaru, but everything went wrong when the hideout was flooded by water. It was one of the kunochi that defeated us earlier. I escaped, but didn't know of the condition of Orochimaru. We were later cornered by the kunochi and they told us that they successfully killed Orochimaru, also helping me succeed in my mission." Said Sai.

" So in a way, the actually did us a favor, but then stole the only information source that we were close to." Said Minato with a sigh.

" Yes sir." Said Sai.

" Alright, is there anything else that happened?" asked Minato, this was when Sasuke and Sakura stepped up.

" Yes, Hokage-sama. While we were battling the three kunochi, they realized who we were. They described Sasuke-kun as ' The Uchiha' and described me as ' The Pink-Haired Girl', somethings that Naruto would say. They told us that they weren't able to kill us because Naruto said so. It seems that Naruto has some… attachment to me and Sasuke-kun." She said.

Minato looked at the two Chunins in front of him, standing up.

" If this is true then you two are the only weapons we have against Naruto. He won't kill you, so if we have any mission that deals with Naruto or Wave, you two are to go. Understood?" he said.

" Hai!" they both said.

" Good. I'll tell you if I need you anytime soon." He said as he dismissed Team 7.

 **Time skip- A Week Later…**

Anko, Isaribi, and Guren came back to Wave in three days with Kabuto tied up in rope, ready to be interrogated. They were congratulated by Kurama at their hard work, and the killing of Orochimaru was just great. Kurama really was happy by how the mission success rate exceeded her own thoughts on how the mission would end.

Talking about Kurama, she has kept up with the black sphere that held Naruto. Pakura and Fuka were the main bodyguards that stayed with Kurama at all times.

Kurama cleaned the black sphere everyday. Wiping it down with a wet towel every morning and every night before she went to sleep. She let the sphere on top of the bed as well, knowing that Naruto wouldn't like sleeping on the floor.

Kurama was currently in the backyard, sitting in a yard chair, with the sphere beside her in it's on chair. Pakura and Fuka were seen behind Kurama, looking out for any danger that could be headed their way.

Suddenly, black smoke started to omit from the sphere. Kurama's eyes widen when she saw this, knowing what was about to happen.

" What's going on, Kurama-sama?" asked Pakura.

" He's coming out…" she whispered.." He's about to come out!"

Sure enough, the black smoke continued to omit from the sphere in larger portions. The temperature around the area began to increase steadily, as red cracks formed on the sphere. More and more appeared on the sphere until the entire sphere was now a light red color. The sphere started to glow until a explosion accrued, smoking going everywhere.

When the smoke faded, it revealed Naruto's figure. His tails increased a foot in length, now 9ft long, his hair was more wilder than before, and some of the tips of his hair now a deep red. Naruto's eyes were different also. Where there was once white, was now a black. His eyes were now a even deeper crimson, and he still had the same slit in his eyes. He was now 6'2 and looked even more menacing look to his face.

" Ahhhh… I feel so good." He said as he looked up at the sky and felt the sunlight against him.

" Naruto-kun?" said Kurama from behind him. Naruto slowly turned around and looked at Kurama with a smirk on his face.

" Like the new look?" he said. She smiled and ran up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

" I'm glad your back." She mumbled as her face was mushed against his chest.

" Glad to be back." He said as he wrapped his arms around his lover. Pakura and Fuka looked on to the sight with small smiles on their faces. They really were a good couple.

Kurama got up on her tippy-toes and whispered in Naruto's ear, " You know what happens next, hmmm?" she said seductively, rubbing on Naruto's chest.

" Yes, I know. But I must postpone that for a while." Said Naruto as he looked down at Kurama's sad face.

" Whyyyyy…." She complained.

" I have to talk to the others. That, and I'm about to get some blood on my claws." He said with an evil smirk that made Kurama shiver.

" I'll get them now." She said.

 **A Hour Later**

All of the Wave ninja stood in front of their leader, since he did call them for a special meeting.

" Before I start, Guren," said Naruto, gaining her attention, " how did your mission that I assigned you go?" he asked.

" It went well, Naruto-sama. We have the spy, Kabuto Yakashi, in our dungeon right now. We also killed Orochimaru, knowing that you wanted him gone for a while now." She said with a smirk.

" Good work. You three handle the mission well. I'll get more information about it later." He said as he then turned to everyone that was in front of him.

" Everyone here knows my goal of destroying Konoha." He started. " You all may have places where you felt that you were discriminated for no reason and wished for change. Maybe you wish for the same revenge I have for my village. Well today, I'm going to show you what it's going to look like." He said, confusing the people there.

" Uh, Naruto-sama?" said Kin, " Are you about to destroy Konoha now?" she asked.

" No, but I am going to give them a scare. I'm going to give everyone a scare. Something that the world won't forget." He said. He then started to rise from the ground, and everyone were surprised when they were also lifted off the ground.

" Where are we going, Naruto-sama?" asked Yakumo.

" You'll see." He said and they all shot off in the air in very fast speeds.

 **30 minutes later**

The group of ninjas finally landed on land and started to walk through a forest.

" Why does it feel like I've been here?" said Kidomaru as he looked around.

Kurama walked up to Naruto, trying to talk to him.

" Naruto-kun, what are we doing here? Where are we?" she asked

" I'm relieving some of the stress that I have build up right now. Stress, and bloodlust." He said with a smile that kinda scared Kurama.

The group exited the forest and came upon village gates. Naruto got out his sycthe and approached the village.

" This is Otogakure….." said Dosu.

" But what are we doing here?" asked Karin. They all looked forward to Naruto unsealing his scythe and then got what was going on.

" Naruto-sama? Are you about to raid the sound village?" asked Jugo. Naruto stopped in front of the gates, and turned around to the group with an evil smile.

" You can join in whenever you want." He said and jumped over the gates.

 **Inside Oto**

The Hidden Sound Village was going through some tough days. Ever since Orochimaru died a week ago, the order of the village was chaotic. People were running ramped right and left, and the safety of the village would lessen everyday.

Suddenly, everyone froze as they felt a presence that scared them all. Their very hearts stopped beating as the KI in the air was immeasurable.

Naruto jumped over the walls and started to walk down the street, looking at the people who were looking at him in fear.

" People of Otogakure, I am here….. to bring you your death.." he said and he jumped at the people of Oto.

The Wave ninja jumped on top of the wall to see what was going on, and what they saw scared them all.

Naruto, was cutting through people left and right. Buildings were on fire, and some of the people trapped inside were burnt alive. Naruto's scythe showed no mercy as the it slashed through it's victims. People were torn in half, heads cut off, or were turned into shreds as Naruto's wind jutsu slashed at their bodies.

" **HAAHAHAHAHA! I'LL KILL YOU ALL! THERE'S NO WHERE TO HIDE!** " He shouted as he killed a family by cutting them to death with his claws.

" **I'LL FOLLOW YOU ALL UNTIL MY BLOODLUST RELIVED! EVERYONE DIES**!" He shouted as he crimson eyes blazed a crimson color. He continued his onslaught with a sick glee in his eyes.

Fire was burning everywhere, and open bodies with their blood were flooding the streets. It really looked like a scene from hell.

The Wave ninja looked on at the onslaught, not believing what they were seeing.

" This…. This isn't right…" said Kin.

" I don't know what's going on.. I've never seen Naruto-sama like this.." said Isaribi.

" I've never seen Naruto-sama like this.." said Fuka.

" And they called me a demon.." said Zabuza.

Kurama was looking at the sight of the burning hell in front of her. All of Naruto's life, she had trained him to be a killing machine. A demon that was fit to be with her. Somebody that would listen to everything that she said. She had some trouble trying to corrupt Naruto, but when she did it, it was one of the best things that ever happened to her. She finally had some one to love her, and that loved her back. Not for her looks, but how she truly was inside. Naruto and her got along really well, and always had the same opinion on different things. If people would see them in public, they would say that the two were born for each other.

Kurama had made her perfect mate, and everything was great. She finally had someone to live with forever, and she was truly happy during the years she was in Wave with Naruto and the others. But she forgot what else she has done to Naruto.

She made him insane. Mad. Crazy. Any adjective that meant ' Fucked up in the head.' Naruto was made to love Kurama and kill. She just hasn't seen him kill people in a while.

" This…..this isn't what I wanted…" she said, getting everyone's attention. " ….I….. I didn't want this… This isn't Naruto-kun….." she said.

A child was running away from the murderous Naruto. She saw the Wave ninja on the wall and shouted out to them.

" Please! Help me! My Ma and Pa is dead! That man killed them! Please, he-" she was cut off as Naruto's tails slammed down on her body, crushing and killing her from the force of the blow. Blood splattered everywhere. Some of the blood landed on Kurama's face, dribbling down her cheek.

Naruto jumped in front of Kurama with a smirk. He was covered in the villagers blood, and the smirk he held on his face was one of pure evil.

" Like the show?" he said to Kurama. Kurama looked up at Naruto with wide eyes, her body shaking in fear of Naruto being close to her.

Naruto then leaned down, not noticing Kurama's shaking increasing, and kissed her cheek.

" Hope your enjoying it…" he whispered in her ear and then jumped back into the village, continuing his assault on the village.

" I don't like this…what have I done….." she said as she started to cry. The sight of Naruto doing this just killed her inside. But this is the reason why she made Naruto into what he is today, so why did she hate what she was seeing? She was all about killing people weaker than her or got on her nerves, but seeing Naruto do it was a different story. Seeing this reminded her of her old days, when she killed for fun or if someone didn't do what she told them. She ruled Makai with an iron fist, but became weak when it came to Naruto.

Naruto finished his assault and nothing remand that didn't suffer Naruto's wrath. The Hidden Sound village was destroyed, all by one man.

Or one demon.

" It's time to go." Said Naruto as he pasted by everyone. Slowly, and reluctantly, the Wave ninja started to follow, but Kurama kept on looking down at the scene she was looking at.

 _I did this.. this is all my fault…._

" Kurama-chan, lets go." Naruto called out.

 _I didn't mean for this to happen….. I went to far with him…._

" Kurama-chan, I said lets go." He said again.

 _He isn't the same…. Not my same Naruto-kun… what have I released on to the world?..._

" Kurama!" he shouted, and Kurama snapped her head back. He left off the 'chan' in her name. He never did that.

Never…

" **Let's go. Now.."** said Naruto in a deep tone. Kurama just dropped her head and followed her lover, but she didn't feel any love from him at all.

 **Mount Myoboku**

Jiraiya, Minato, Menma, and Mito stood in front of The Great Toad Sage. He had called them to see the Children of Prophecy.

" Ahh! Welcome! Welcome! Uh…. Who are you people again?" asked the toad sage.

" They are Jiraiya and Minato, our two most powerful summoners, and Menma and Mito, the Children of Prophecy, Great Lord Elder." Said Pa.

" Ah, yes. I called today to see the two Children of Prophecy. Step up to me, children." Said the toad sage. The two stepped in front of the toad sage, wondering what he was going to say.

" Hmmmmmmmmm…" said the toad. " We have a problem." He said.

" What do you mean, Great Toad Sage-sama?" asked Minato.

" The first problem is… who are you people again." Said the toad.

" They are Jiraiya, Minato, Mito and Menma, the people you called for. You really need to start remembering things." Said Ma, the last part said under her breath.

" Oh yes, I remember now. But where are the Children of Prophecy?" asked the sage.

" Right in front of you, Great Toad-sama." Said Pa with a sweat drop.

" No… these aren't the people I saw in my dream." Said the toad, surprising them all.

" What do you mean?" said Pa, not getting what was going on.

" These two children in front of me aren't the people in the prophecy. I am certain." Said the toad sage.

" Wait wait wait!" said Menma. " Let's hear the prophecy again." Said Menma.

" Yes, who ever that boy is has said a good idea." Said the toad sage, making everyone sweat drop. " The prophecy states that a being made by the Yellow Flash and a being coming from the Red Death shall come together and help save the world or destroy it." Finished the toad sage.

" That's me and Menma! It can't be anyone else!" shouted Mito.

" You there. The older looking blonde." Said the toad sage, making everyone sweat drop again. " Don't you have any other children?"

" Well I have another son…" Minato eyes widen instantly when he said this. " Oh no.."

" What is it, Gaki?" asked Jiraiya.

" The prophecy states ' a being made by the Yellow Flash' which can mean anyone of my children. But then, the extra part, ' And a being coming from the Red Death'. There is only one other thing that has been inside of Kushina."

" The…Kyuubi…" said Jiraiya, his eyes now wide, realizing what was happening.

" The only child that I have that is close to the Kyuubi is…. Naruto.." said Minato. Everyone's eyes widened when they heard this.

" Uh… Who's Naruto?" aske the toad sage, but nobody replied to him.

Suddenly, a small frog appeared in front of the group.

" Listen! I just received news that The Hidden Sound Village has been destroyed!" it shouted.

" What! By who!?" asked Jiraiya.

" Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.." said the toad, and everyone, even the toad sage's eyes, shot open.

" Oh shit…" said Jiraiya.

" What have we done?"

 **Ayo ayo ayo, it's ya boy. I made the chapter really suspenseful, didn't I?**

 **Konoha is really for some shit now, huh?**

 **I made sure to make this chapter long, since I haven't updated in like….4 days or something..**

 **I haven't had a lot of reviews lastly, so I had to post something to keep yall interested.**

 **Surprisingly … I don't have nothing to say. My mind is really... messed up from school today. I had this big test that I didn't want to do but had to. Still pasted that bitch with a 82. Most Defiantly**

 **No corny jokes, no good jokes, no getting out on the flamers and haters….. no pussy jokes…..**

 **I'm just sitting here watching the Toronto Raptors and the New York Knicks play. Raptors shall win.**

 **But yeah, that actually it for me,**

 **NarutoPlug, signing out,**

 **Like a real nigga should….**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ayo, this ya boy, NarutoPlug, I really do like the reviews that I'm getting from my readers. Yall really do support the writing that I do, so I really do appreciate the love I'm getting from yall.**

 **Anyway, a lot of people said the scene where Naruto killed that little girl was a little to much, and I apologize to those who felt a little weird or freaked out be the scene. A youngin is sorry.**

 **But yeah, I gotta keep the show on the road, and everything only gets better, I promise ya**

 **And with that, on to the story.**

 **The Corrupted Mind**

 **Chapter 21**

 **Wave**

Sakon and Ukon, Tayuya, Kidomaru, and Jirobo were sitting down in a booth at a restaurant in Wave. Their food was in front of them, but none of them ate from it. They all had their heads down, thinking what happened earlier.

" I…..I don't know why he did that.." started Tayuya. " He killed innocent people. That shit just ain't right…" she muttered.

" Kurama-sama said that he finally transformed into a full blooded demon not to long ago. Maybe that's the cause of his actions." Said Kidomaru, taking a sip from his soda.

" I don't think so. Naruto said that he had to get ride of his 'pent up bloodlust.' I think he was planning on doing that from the get go. He probably wanted to ride the world of anything dealing with Orochimaru, and Sound was one of those things." Sakon explained.

" If he plans to do that to Konoha…. Destroy it completely….. then I don't want apart of it. He looked worst than Orochimaru while doing that." Said Jirobo, and they all agreed to what he said.

" Maybe Kurama-sama will talk to Naruto-sama? She could try to understand why he did that, and to tell him not to do it again. What if the people of Wave found out about Naruto? They wouldn't feel safe around Naruto-sama anymore. The person who freed them will now become the person they all fear." Said Kidomaru.

" What we need to make fucking sure of is that Naruto-sama never gets mad as hell ever. If he were to get mad, then all our asses is six feet under." Said Tayuya as she stomped the floorboards beneath her.

" Yeah, I'm sure that Kurama-sama will calm Naruto-sama down." Said Jirobo, not evening correcting Tayuya of her cursing.

 **At a bar in Wave**

Pakura, Fuka, Anko, Zabuza, Haku, and Guren were drinking a bottle of sake, but they weren't drinking like how they used to. They just weren't in the mood for it. What happened in Oto was just to shocking from them to just drink away.

" The boy has changed." Said Zabuza, taking a light swallow from his bottle.

" The kids must be taking it hard. Seeing the person that saved them from their past killing people like that? It must have brought up bad memories." Said Fuka.

" Naruto was acting normal before he became a full demon." Said Pakura, looking down at her drink, " I didn't think that the transformation would effect his emotions so….violently." she said as she shuddered at remembering the massacre that happened a good two hours ago.

" Naruto-sama must realize what he did.. I mean, he was always so nice around us.. so caring.." said Haku, almost close to tears.

" Naruto-sama's hatred is starting to take over. Remember, Naruto-sama doesn't care for anyone outside of Wave. He'll do anything to protect it. But what was the purpose of destroying a whole village for? Fun? Reliving bloodlust? It doesn't make sense." Said Guren.

" The only thing that we can do now is hope that Kurama-sama can talk to Naruto-sama. She is the only person in the world that he tells everything to. Maybe she can help change his mind about his goals." Said Anko.

" I don't' know about that one." Said Pakura as she looked at the group of people she was with. " Because when Naruto-sama sets his mind on something, he will do anything to achieve it." She finished, making everyone at the table scared of what was going to happen in the future.

 **Park**

The moon was out and a group of ninjas were bathing in it's light. Dosu was laying down on a patch of grass, Zaku was laying down in Kin's lap, Karin and Suigetsu were next to Dosu, and Jugo were in between Yakumo and Fu.

" What happened tonight?" asked Dosu to everyone there.

" I don't know." Said Karin, looking up at the moon.

" I'll tell you what happened! We're losing Naruto-sama!" shouted Fu, tears coming down her eyes. " Did you see him at all! He smiled when he killed that little girl! That isn't the Naruto-sama that I know!" she said as she buried her face into her hands.

" How could he do such a thing? Most of us have lived in Otogakure in some point in our lives. We know people there but he killed them anyway." Said Kin, holding Zaku's head in her arms.

" I wasn't ready for what he did. If I would have known that he was going to destroy Oto, I would have tired to stop him." Said Zaku.

" He would of killed you." Said Suigetsu.

" I wouldn't have cared!" shouted Zaku, getting up from his comfortable position on his girlfriend. " Naruto-sama did something that was personal to most of us here, even though we all had some bad memories in Oto, it was the start of it all. The start of this!" he shouted, waving his hands to the group. " How could he do something like this? Who could?"

" I would." Said Yakumo, gaining everyone's attention.

" What do you mean, Yakumo-chan?" asked Jugo.

" I hate Konoha just like Naruto-sama, but he probably hates it more than I do. My goal in life was to also destroy Konoha because of what happened to me there. Me and Ido, my demon inside me, have made so many plans at destroying Konoha, but after seeing what happened today, I don't think that destruction is the right path to take." She finished.

 ** _You are correct, Yakumo-chan._ ** Said Ido from her head. **_I was a fool to encourage you to destroy Konoha. The thing that you should do is to show them that your better than them and to make a name for yourself in Wave….._**

" We'll have to leave it up to Kurama-sama." Said Jugo, looking up at the moon. " She is the only person that has a deep connection with Naruto-sama. I just pray to whatever god looking down at us that it goes well." He said, everyone nodding their heads at what the older boy said.

 **At Kurama and Naruto's Mansion**

Kurama walked inside the master bedroom to see Naruto on the bed, smiling to himself.

" Ahh! Kurama-chan!" he said as he smiled at her. " Aren't you glad at what I did today?"

Kurama just looked at Naruto, before getting on her side of the bed, looking down at the her hands.

" Naruto-kun. Do you hate me?" she asked, surprising the boy.

" No. I would never do such a thing. You are one of the few people that I would say that I love. The only other people I have like that are Kaa-chan and Inari-san." He said to her.

" What about the others? The ninja that you made strong as they could be? The ninja that you gave a home to and made them happy?" she asked as she looked at him.

" You told me to not trust anyone. I do not trust them. I don't love them. Granted, I have some type of positive feelings for them, but I don't trust them." He said. " Isn't that what you wanted?" he asked her.

" Naruto-kun," she said, not even answering his question, " How did you feel when you killed all of those people?"

" Alive." He answered in one word. Kurama's eyes widen when she heard this. " I felt like I was getting closer to my goal. I did it to prove to you that I won't show any hesitation when we head to Konoha and destroy it." He said with a smile. He then frowned and asked Kurama, " Did I do something wrong? Was it not enough?"

" No, no. It's nothing like that." She said with a sad smile. " It's just that I don't want you to lose yourself in your hatred. I once went crazy with hatred, and I took it out on my loyal subjects in Makai. They feared me, but after a while I realized what I was doing and I asked forgiveness to my on people. I knew that I was doing something bad, but it just felt so good at the time that I didn't care who suffered at the cost of my wrath. I don't want you to end up like I did so long ago." She said.

" Don't worry, Kurama-chan." He said with a smile. " I will listen to you if you dislike something that I am doing, all you have to do is tell me. I promise that I won't go crazy." He said as he kissed her cheek.

She smiled down at him. She really did love him. Naruto got up and got over Kurama, his mouth hovering over her ear.

" You know, we never did get to celebrate me becoming a full demon." He said in her ear. He blew in it making her shudder.

" Yeah, you are right." She said with a smirk as she started to rub his chest.

 **Lemon**

Naruto trailed down to Kurama's mouth and the two shared a long kiss together. The two started to get hot as their kitsune blood started to kick in. Their tongues battled for dominance until Naruto broke through and his tongue invaded into Kurama's. She moaned as the feeling of him inside her was really good.

Naruto's hands went under her shirt and started to travel up her toned stomach. He gently grabbed her breast and started to massage them, getting a louder moan from the red headed women. The two broke away from each other, a spit trail in-between them. Kurama broke the spit trail with her nail and put her arms around Naruto's head.

" Do what you want with me…" she whispered to him. He grinned and took her shirt off, showing off her very impressive figure. He slowly started to every inch of her stomach, want to make sure that she was enjoying every moment of this.

Naruto got lower and lower until he was face-to-to with her pants line. He put his hands on the top of her leggings and brought them down, throwing them on the other side of the room. He looked on with hunger as he saw her glistening privates just waiting to be envaded by him.

Kurama gapsed as she felt his tongue lick the side of her pussy. He was teasing her by licking the sides of her entrance. He was lapping up anything that was already out of her wet core. Naruto cleaned the outside, and finally put his tongue in her insides, making her gasp.

" Ohhhh… Naruto-kun…" she whispered again. Naruto took his time with eating her out. She was already very wet, and his actions were only making her even more excited. Every motion of his tongue on the sides of her pussy was like magic to her. Waves of pleasure ran through Kurama's body as she gasped out again.

" More.. Naruto-kun, you're the best at this." She said as she started to raise her waist up to him, matching the rhythm of him eating her out. Soon, she started panting as he started to devour her, making her shout out.

" Naruto-kun! Keep going! Ahh! It feels so good!" she shouted out. Naruto grabbed her breast and started to massage them again, getting even more moans coming from her mouth. Naruto felt her twitch, and knew what was coming.

" Ah! Naruto-kun! I… I.. I'm cumming!" she shouted as a sweet nectar came from her. Naruto, having done this many times before, expertly drank everything that came from her. He loved the taste that she always gave him, and he would do this many times over just to get a taste of the drink he couldn't get anywhere else.

" Huff..huff… Naruto-kun…. Take me." She offered as she opened her legs for him to see her core even better. The pink color that her pussy was and the shape could put any man in a trance from just staring to long. But Naruto knew not to keep her waiting and brought out his 10-inch member. He positioned himself before shoving his full length into her.

" Ahhh! Yes!" she shouted out as Naruto continued to thrash inside of her. His hips had so much force behind them, that she thought that she was going to rip in half. He just started and Kurama couldn't get enough of the feeling she had going through her.

" Keep going! Harder!" she said to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close.

" You're tight…. Wet.." he said in her ear as he punished her insides. Naruto was on cloud nine as he heard the sounds of their hips meeting with every thrust and the loud moans he was getting from his mate. He felt her twitching again and went even faster than last time.

" I'm cumming! Aaahhh!" she said as a flood came out of her, put she kept matching Naruto trust. Naruto came soon as well, filling her insides with his sperm. She could feel his hot cum inside her, and it felt great.

The two kept going for a while, before Kurama's eyes glowed red as she came again. Kurama growled and lifted her body up to Naruto's shoulder, biting it. Naruto growled out as pleasure feeling his form and came again as well, biting into her shoulder. Both sent their yokai into each other as the red kanji for 'Nine' appeared on both of their shoulders.

Both released from each other as Naruto feel from the position from over Kurama and feel to the side, taking in deep breaths. Kurama was also taking in deep breaths, trying to regain the energy she just lost.

 **End Lemon**

" We finally did it. After so long you… and me are officially mates." She said as she eyed the kanji on her shoulder.

" What does the mark on my shoulder do?" asked a tired Naruto.

" It makes us love each other for all eternity. We will both stay loyal to each other and will never look at anyone else. When one of us dies, the other will as well. But no one will stop us, for we are the strongest. We are finally one." She said with a smile at him.

He gave Kurama a weak smile before gently kissing her. Kurama closed her eyes, loving the love that he was giving him. She finally had a person to call her own. She official had someone that she could stay with forever.

Naruto pulled back from the kiss and looked Kurama in the eye.

" I love you." He said with a fox like grin.

She just had to smile as she saw the grin, and gave him a smile back.

" Love you too." She said as she cuddled up to her man. Naruto wrapped his arms around her, their tails intertwined with each. This was the perfect moment for the couple. Nothing could go wrong with the two.

While Naruto was sleeping, Kurama looked at Naruto face, remembering what he did not so long ago. Killing all those people without the bat of his eyes. He loved the feeling, and she felt guilty for teaching him that killing was good. She had to fix him. Because is she didn't, there would be no stopping Naruto, because she knew that he was now stronger than her. No one would be able to stop him. He already said that he doesn't trust anyone except her and Tsunami, so he wouldn't feel anything if he killed those that changed their mind about Naruto.

Kurama got a determine look on her face as she looked at her lover. She would be better. She would do better. For him. For Naruto.

 _I_ _promise, Naruto-kun, I'll fix you. I fix what I broke…_ she said in her mind as she closed her eyes, her lack of energy finally taking over her.

 **The Next Day- Dungeon**

Kabuto sat in a room, chains wrapped around him and the chair, tieing him down. The only source of light that he had was the small lamp the was hanging over him. There was a big door in front of him, but it has been closed since he came here, which was almost a day and a half ago.

Finally, the door opened up and Yakumo stepped in. She closed the door behind her and walked up to the man.

" I shall be the one getting you to talk." She said. " Me and another friend of mine." She said.

" Please, if you think that I'm going to talk, you've got another thing coming." He said with a smirk.

" 'We' were hoping that you were going to say that." She said with an evil smirk as a shadow clone formed next to Yakumo.

" We?" asked a confused Kabuto. Suddenly, the shadow clone started to disfigure until it adopted a demonic face on it.

 **" Time to start.."** said the now free Ido, and the two started to approach a scared Kabuto.

 **Town**

Kurama was getting groceries to cook something later on. People would get out of her way when she was walking. It wasn't because of fear, rather, it was their form of respect. The people of Wave all knew that Kurama was in a relation with their hero, Naruto. Naruto mad sure to tell the people that if they even looked at Kurama funny that he would handle them himself.

Kurama walked out a store and saw Fu waiting for her outside, her arms crossed.

" Fu-chan? What's wrong?" she asked.

" Kurama.." said Fu, and Kurama knew that she wasn't talking to Fu, but her younger sister, Chomei, the seven tailed beetle.

" Ahh! Chomei-chan! How have you been?" asked Kurama with a smile, but received a frown in return. " What?" asked Kurama.

" Come with me." Said the biju. Chomei led Kurama out of the village and into the misty forest.

" What is it that you need to tell me that we had to come all the way out here?" asked a confused Kurama.

" How's your new, 'mate'?" said Chomei, and Kurama already knew what she was talking about.

" Chomei-chan, listen-"

" No! You are the one that needs to listen!" she shouted at Kurama, surprising the older Biju. " You have messed up that boy's mind so much, it like he doesn't even have one! Now that you have fully turned him into a demon, there's no telling what he will do! We can't stop him! I can feel his chakra reserves! Their large than yours and mines! How do you think you can control him when his bloodlust is rising!" she shouted.

" I understand what your saying, " said Kurama, " and what he did yesterday was just insane. But I only have myself to blame. The result of my actions in the past have brought the Naruto-kun that we see today. But I promise you that he will change, I have things under control."

" If the old man saw you now…." Whispered Chomei.

" I know! Didn't I just tell you that I messed up! You don't have to keep shoving things in my face!" shouted an angry Kurama.

" Don't dare get loud with me!" Chomei shouted louder. " Do you not understand the position we are in! That boy can kill us if he wants! If he continues to rebel, I fear that the world will be destroyed in the up coming years! That boy shows no love to anyone in Wave! I can tell! I had to hide this from Fu-chan so her heart wouldn't be broken! She is unconscious, so she can't hear anything right now, but when she finds out her heart would be shattered! Everyone's would! If you don't get your act together, then I will have to step in myself when something goes wrong! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" Shouted the beetle Biju.

Kurama could only nod her head in defeat, knowing that her younger sister was right. Chomei huffed and walked off, leaving Kurama to think by herself.

 **Konoha**

Minato sat in his desk, thinking about the last action he made. He sent out a mass of ninjas to go out and find or slay any Akastuki they could find. Minato took a deep breath as he felt as if times were going to change for the worse for him. Naruto had destroyed Oto single-handily, and word has spread across the elemental nations. He knew that Konoha was next on Naruto's list.

" Hmm… What am I going to do!" he shouted out put his hands over his face. The stress was getting to him and he had to do something to calm him down.

 _Konoha is next…_

 _I'll burn it all to the ground!.._

 _I'll kill you, the whore that calls herself my mother, and my siblings!..._

 _Do you hear me! Mianto!..._

 _Minato!_

The threats Naruto told Minato when he was first locked up in the new cell he made for him underneath the Hokage's Building. He has had nightmares about what would happen in the future, and he had to do something about it.

Suddenly, Jiraiya came through the window, scaring the shit out of Minato.

" AAAHH! Shit, sensei! Don't do that anymore!" said Minato as he tried to get his breath back.

" Damn, Gaki, you must really be out of focus. You never get scared when I come through the window. What's eating at ya'?" asked Jiraiya, as he closed the window.

" It's nothing I want to talk about…." Minato said.

" Well, I came to tell you that I'm going to be gone for a while." He said. Minato looked up when he heard this.

" Why?" he asked.

" I need to get back on my spy network, that and we could use some extra intel on the Akastuki and Naruto." He said.

" Be careful." Said Minato with a serious look on his face.

" Don't worry about me, Gaki. Just make sure everything is good here." Said Jiraiya as he gave his student a thumbs-up. " Wish me luck. I'll see you soon." He said and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

" Take care.." whispered Minato.

 **Next Day**

Asuma was on the ground, blood coming out of his mouth. He had just been cursed by Hidan, an Akastuki member, and stabbed in the heart. He fell head first and Shikamaru looked on at the scene with wide eyes.

" Asuma!" he shouted out.

" Ahh! That felt good.." said Hidan

" ASUMA!" shouted Shikamaru again.

" I'm done over here, Kazuka." Said Hidan to his partner.

" Just give me a minute." Said Kazuka as he used his arms to grab the other Chunins.

" You!" Shikamaru shouted and ran towards Hidan. Kazuka anticipated this and slung the two Chunins at Shikamaru, making them crash into each other.

Suddenly, crows started to invaded the area, surprising the two Akastuki members. A Jonin appeared in the crows with a sword in front of Kazuka. Kazuka moved his head in time to avoid decapitation. Kazuka jumped back next to Hidan, getting away from the incoming Konoha reinforcements.

" Shikamaru!" said Ino as she and Choji jumped next to him.

The two Akastuki were about to go back on the offensive, but then hesitated.

" Leader-sama. We were just about to finish up here…" said Hidan.

Hidan took a deep breath, and then replied to no one.

" Alright, we're on our way." He said with a sigh. He then looked over to the Konoha ninja and said, " You all just stay put! We'll be back shortly!" and they two Akastuki members left the area, leaving the defeated Konoha ninja to their selves.

 **Few Days later…**

Naruto and Kurama was sitting down on his couch, with Zabuza and Haku standing in front of him.

" Naruto-sama, there have been sights of two Akastuki members inside the land of fire." Said Haku.

Naruto heard this and gained a devious look in his eyes. He hasn't had a good match in a while. He stood up with Kurama by his side, her arms wrapped around his waist.

" Good. Being cooped up in Wave isn't doing me any good. It's time to head out. I want you, Zabuza, as well as Dosu, Pakura, and Jugo to come with me. Kurama, you are also coming." He said as he looked down at her.

" Sure. I do want to get out of Wave for a while." She replied with a smirk.

Naruto smirked and sent the two ninjas on their way, letting Zabuza get the others for the mission Naruto has assigned them.

 **Few Days Later….**

Ino, Choji, and surprisingly Kakashi, stood in front of Kazuka, ready to destroy them with his combination jutsu. Kakashi was ready to use his **Mangekyo Sharingan** to send the attack to a different dimension, but wasn't ready for the reinforcements that appeared to save them.

" **Doton: Mobile Core!"** shouted a voice and the land around the three ninja rose from the ground and above the blast zone.

" **Katon: Massive Fireball Technique!"** shouted another voice. A very large fireball appeared and conquered over Kazuka's, surprising him. When the smoke cleared, Sasuke, Sakura, Yamato, and Sai appeared, ready for battle.

" Good, more hearts to take.." said Kazuka.

" We'll take things here, Kakashi-sensei." Said Sasuke as he drew his lightning swords.

" Oh really? Well then, lets start, shall we?" said Kazuka as he shot his threads to Sasuke. Sasuke ran up to Kazuka and sliced through all the threads.

Sasuke appeared in front of Kazuka and slashed off Kazuka's right arm off. Kazuka sent a blast of black threads towards Sasuke from his chest, but Sasuke substituted with a log just in time.

Kazuka turned his body to see Sasuke on top a tree branch, looking down at him. With a growl, Kazuka released his next move.

" **Futon: Great Breakthrough**!" he shouted and sent a blast of wind to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at the incoming blast of wind with bordem as he sent lightning chakra to his hand.

" **Chidori Eiso…"** he said as he made a long spear made from his **Chidori's** lightning. He cut through the wind blast, making an opening for him to attack Kazuka in.

" **Raiton: Lightning Ball!"** shouted Sasuke and sent a large ball of lightning to Kazuka. Kazuka had to jump over it, but wasn't ready when Sasuke appeared in front of him and stabbed him in two places.

" GAaaaahh!" shouted Kazuka in pain.

" You aren't quick enough for me." Said Sasuke, his Sharingan blazing.

Sasuke pushed off of Kazuka with his feet, making him plummet to the ground with a large crash. Sasuke elegantly landed on the ground and went through some hand signs.

" Ration: Thunder Gate." He said. Large lightning bolts shot down to the ground, destroying the ground that Kazuka was stuck to because of the swords went through his stomach and pierced the ground below him. A huge explosion accrued, showing the power Sasuke put in the move.

" Tch, nothing.." he said as he looked on at the smoke clearing. A wide and very deep crater was made from the attack, Kakzuka disfigured form at the bottom.

" Good job." Said Kakashi, surprised that Sasuke handled the situation so quick.

" He was already weakened when we came, so turning the tide of the battle was easy to do." Sasuke wisely stated.

Earlier…

Shikamaru was looking up at Hidan. Shikamaru was on the ground, watching as Hidan got out his spike and brought it over Shikamaru.

" Gaahaahahaha! Time to die!" shouted Hidan with a manic grin on his face. Shikamaru could only look on with a blank face, ready for his plan to go into action.

" Die!" Hidan shouted, and started to bring the spike down onto Shikamaru, but couldn't because he was cut in half at his waist, Zabuza appearing behind Hidan.

" You were too distracted to even notice me jump behind you. Does the Akastuki let anyone join their little charity case." Chuckled Zabuza as he watched Hidan's body fall to the ground.

" Fuck you! I'll kill you with my-" Hidan's head was stomped on by Kurama as she put a lot of force behind it, making Hidan's head exploded under the pressure.

" Gah, Jashinist…" muttered Kurama, " Always hated them."

Shikamaru's eyes really did show fear this time as Kurama, Zabuza, and now Dosu, Jugo, Pakura, and lastly, Naruto came from the trees.

" N-n-n-n-na-ruto….." stuttered Shikmaru. He couldn't do a thing when Naruto approached him and grabbed his chin, pulling him from the ground. Shikamaru was paralyzed with fear as he looked on into Naruto's eyes as they shined a dangerous crimson.

" Where are the others?" asked Naruto, and Shikamaru pointed a shaky hand towards north.

" Let's go…" said Naruto as they all left the area, leaving Shikamaru by himself to piss his pants.

 **Present**

Kakashi got done killing Kazuka, and everyone was happy at how things ended today. They were all about to go home, but then a certain platinum blond noticed something, or someone, missing.

" Hey, where's Shikamaru?" she asked. " He should be back by now."

" You don't think….. he lost?..." said Choji as he widened his eyes. What he said was a possibility, after all, they were going against Akastuki members.

Everyone's eyes widen at the thought of Shikamaru dead. He couldn't be dead! He was the smartest guy they knew. He had to survive!

Everyone's thoughts were interrupted as a evil KI flooded the area, freezing them all were they were. Their minds were filled of visions of them being brutality killed in many ways. By their friends, family, and even random people they didn't even know.

The visions only lasted a couple of seconds, but to them it felt like an eternity. Ino and Sakura had tears coming down their eyes, while everyone else was just shacking in their ninja sandals.

From the trees, Zabuza, Pakura, Dosu, Kurama, and finally, Naruto, in all their glory, came out to the clearing, seeing the Konoha ninjas.

" It really has been a while….." said Naruto as he stepped up, Kurama right behind him.

" Naruto….." whispered Sakura as she took in his figure. He really had changed a lot, since this was the first time she has saw him in over 3 years.

" You've gotten taller…" said Naruto as he looked at her.." Sakura…"

The moment he said that, Sakura fell down to the ground, the visions of death entering her mind again. Sasuke tried to go over to Sakura, but Naruto appeared in front of him.

" What? No hello? Hehehehehe.." giggled Naruto as he looked on at the shocked Uchiha's eyes. " What? Thought I would stay a shorty all my life, Sasuke?" he said…

" You…. It's been a while.." said Sasuke as he gazed at Naruto's eyes.

" Yes, yes, it really has been a while. I see that you defeated that Akastuki member over there in that very large crater. I assume that you did that?" asked Naruto.

" Correct.." was all that Sasuke said, making Naruto smirk at his fear.

" Oh, come on Uchiha! I mean, I'm not that scary! Hahahaha!" Naruto laughed out crazily, making Kurama frown at the sight of Naruto.

Naruto stopped laughing and looked back at Sasuke. " You've gotten stronger, I can tell. I heard from one of my ninjas that you gave her a good fight, and that she actually had to take you seriously to fight. That's good. I know that you haven't been slacking all this time." Said Naruto, making Sasuke smile a little.

" Good to see that your attitude hasn't changed.. You actually have a little humor in you." Said Sasuke.

" Yeah, I have been a little happier every since I left Konoha. How is that piece of shit of a family that I left back there, huh?" asked Naruto as he put his arm around Sasuke's neck, giving him a dangerous grin.

" Uhhh… their…. Alright…" said a very uncomfortable Sasuke. He could tell that Naruto has also gotten physically as well, Naruto's arms having so much pressure that Sasuke could barley breath.

" Alright? That isn't what I wanted them to be. Do you know what they should be?" asked Naruto as he put more force around Sasuke's neck, bring his mouth closer to his ear.

" They should be dead…." Whispered Naruto as the KI in the area returned. Naruto released Sasuke and he fell to the ground, gasping for air.

" Do you see the ninja that I have with me? Some of them might seem familiar to you, like Zabuza and Dosu. I trained them to make them my ultimate ninjas. MY KILLING MACHINES!" shouted Naruto with a wicked laugh, creeping everyone out, even his own ninja.

" It really is good to see you all, but I came with a purpose and that is-" Naruto didn't finish his statement as he whipped his head to the east, his eyes widening.

" What is it, Naruto-kun?" asked Kurama as she walked up to her lover.

" Do you sense that?" he asked.

" Sense what?" she asked. He didn't answer her and blasted off in the air, leaving them all behind.

 **Earlier, at the Hidden Rain Village…**

Jiraiya was facing one of his old students, Konan, in Wave. He had her captured in his mane of hair and soaked her in oil, canceling out her paper abilities.

" So which of the other two…. Is Pain?" he asked dramiticly.

" What do you want appearing before us now?" asked the female Akastuki member.

" That wasn't my intention. If you all hadn't been part of the Akastuki… When I heard you were dead, I never imagined it would come to this.." said Jiraiya.

" Back then, you ought to have listened to Orochimaru. Isn't that what you're thinking? But you saved the three of us. It's to late now…" Konan said.

" Pain… He 's got to be that one, no mistake…" said Jiraiya as he thought of Yahiko, one of his other students.

" After that, over the next several years, I started hearing your names mentioned here and there.. that you had hired yourselves out to fight in several conflicts. But then I heard that you had died." Said Jiraiya.

" Jiraiya-sensei, you know nothing about what happened to us afterwards." She replied.

" That's apparent." Said Jiraiya. " But what I do know is that what the Akastuki is doing is wrong!" he shouted.

" But this is what I've thought through on my own, Jiraiya-sensei." said another voice.

Jiraiya looked up at the man with flowing orange hair with piercing all over his body, an Akastuki cloak on.

" Your outward appearance has changed quite a bit, but from those eyes of yours, It's really is you who is Pain, eh…. Nagato…" said Jiraiya.

" It seems you've strayed off the path of good. What happened?" asked Jiraiya.

" You don't need to know, after all, you are an outsider.." said Pain, flashing his **Rinnegan** and sending his chakra to them, sending a massive charka pulse in the air.

 **Present…**

Naruto was flying through the air at fast speeds, wanting to find out what was that chakra pulse that felt familiar to him. He never felt something like this, but it felt so….. familiar.. It didn't even make sense to him, but he knew that he had to go find the source of the chakra.

 _Sochi.. Don't…_ He heard a distance voice, causing him to stop in the middle of his flight. He looked around and saw that it was still daytime.

" That's weird, that only happens during night time." He said to himself. He didn't care, though. He was going to quench his curiosity and find out what was calling out to him.

" I don't know who you are, but I will go where ever I want and kill it if it gets on my nerves." Said Naruto as he took flight again, going faster than he was before. Red chakra began to surround Naruto as he flew through the skies, making him look like a red missile.

" I'll kill anything that upsets me!" shouted Naruto as he blasted off in a sonic boom.

 **Time skip…**

Jiraiya jumped out of the sewer pipe he was in to show that two toads attached to his shoulders.

" So," started Pa," Where is this 'Puplis O' Six Paths? I don't see him anywhere."

" Yer' eyes must be degradin' with age." Said Ma with a huff.

" Nah. He's hidden himself inside a summoning creature that can make itself transparent." Said Jiraiya.

" It's gotta be one of dem' dere' Chamleleon species." Said Ma.

" I have erected a probe barrier." Said Jiraiya.

" That just maintains stalemate! Let's drag 'em out using Creature Detection Jutsu!" shouted Ma as she made a hand sign.

" But Jiraiya-boy, why do we have to fight such ornery feller anyways?" asked Pa.

" He's a former student of mine." Said Jiraiya, surprising the two toads.

" I never heard such a thing!" yelled Pa. " If he was once your student, then why be on the bad side?" asked Pa.

" I don't know," said Jiraiya it seems he didn't take the correct path to maturity. And when I heard he died, I thought he couldn't have been the one."

" Well, either way, if he's strayed, he's gotta be wiped out!" said Pa.

" And besides, that prophecy's nothing more than a great senile geezer's ranting's! So here I come!" shouted Ma as a snake like-animal came from her mouth and started to sniff the air.

" Found him!" she said, but didn't attack.

" You found him, right? Then why aren't you attacking him?" asked Pa.

" Because something is coming… Something very fast!" she shouted as she looked up at the sky. " Move boy! Move!"

Jiraiya, taking the warning to heart, jumped out the area he was in, and just in time as well. When he was out the way, a flying object came crashing down where he once was. A large crater was made and smoke went everywhere.

" What's going on!?" shouted Pa.

" I don't know. But whatever it is, it's stronger than the first fellow that we were facing." Ma said, making the other two shake a little at the thought of someone else stronger than pain.

When the smoke cleared, Naruto was reveled, looking around.

" Who is that?" asked Ma.

" That…that's….the…child…of…..prophecy…." said a shaky Jiraiya, knowing the terrible position he was in.

" Oh no…" said Pa, also knowing that Naruto wasn't on their side of things.

Naruto stopped looking around when his eyes landed on Jiraiya's figure. Jiraiya's fear of the boy on increased in level when he saw him flash a dangerous smile.

" Hello, Ero-man." Said Naruto as he started to approach the toad sage.

" Shit." Said Jiraiya as he went through some hand signs. **" Katon: Dragon Fire Technique!"** he sent a large stream of fire towards Naruto.

Naruto's smile only increased as he saw the, in his eyes, very weak fire coming towards him. Naruto just raised his hand in front of him, ready to block the attack.

" **Futon: Down-Hill Current."** He said and a blast of wind pushed downwards on the flame, making it go out.

" The only thing I said was 'hello' and the way you reply is a flame to my face? So disrespectful. You know that it is futile." Said Naruto. Jiraiya took a step back, but was surprised when he bumped into something. He turned his head and his eyes widen in fear as Naruto was behind him.

" You know that I am many times stronger than you." Said Naruto with a wicked smile. Jiraiya jumped back from Naruto and started to shake.

" Damn it. Why did he have to come here?" said Jiraiya. " I'm sorry you two, but it doesn't seem like we are getting out of this one." Said Jiraiya.

" He's that strong?" asked Pa fearfully, and getting a nod from Jiraiya.

" Then why don't we just run away?" asked Ma, not wanting to die here.

" Because I wouldn't let you get away." Said Naruto, surprising them that he could hear their conversation. He just pointed at his ears. " My ears are better than yours. I can hear things better than an Inuzaka. Your basically speaking out loud to me when you whisper." Said a cocky Naruto.

" Even though you are here, you aren't the one I am looking for." Said Naruto. " Where is the other person that is here?" he asked Jiraiya.

" How do you know about Pain?" asked Jiraiya.

" I don't know who that is. I just felt something in this area and something told me to come here." Said Naruto. He then closed his eyes, listening to the wind as he tried to find Pain. His eyes opened back up and a devious grin came upon his face.

" There you are." Said Naruto as he used his wind to cut at the wall in front of him. What he heard in return was a loud shriek, and the chameleon came from it's camouflage with a large cut on it's side. It dispelled revealing a man, his eyes flashing at Naruto.

" You…" said Naruto, as he pointed at Pain. " You are what brought me here." Naruto and Pain had a stare down and Jiraiya could only watch as he felt that this battle would only end badly for him.

Pain stared down at Naruto, knowing who he was.

" You are Naruto Uzumaki n-"

" It's Naruto no Yoko now." Corrected Naruto.

" Naruto no Yoko, Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. I shall capture you here, today." He said.

" Oh?" said Naruto as he put a hand in front of his mouth, " And why would you do that?"

" Even though you aren't the Kyuubi, your chakra signature of the Kyuubi is so similar, that you are almost like the Biju. Capturing you would be the smartest thing to do since you are right here." Finished Pain. Pain then went through some hand signs and summoned two humans.

" Fancy trick, but your not capturing me." Said Naruto as he put his claws on. " Blood will be shed today." He said as he put his claw in front of his face.

" Surely, it will be yours that shed and not mine." Said Pain as he ready himself for battle.

" I'm not so sure about that." Said Naruto.

" **Sage Art! Bath of Boiling Oil**!" shouted Jiraiya, Pa, and Ma as they sent a flood of boiling oil towards their opponents. Naruto just floated over the attack, while Pain absorbed the attack.

" What's going on!? Where's the oil?" asked Ma.

" I don't know, but it seems a different approach is needed to gather more information about their abilities." Said Jiraiya as he took off his sandals and gained toad like features. He jumped at the bigger Pain with a large **Rasengan** in his hands.

" **Massive Rasengan!"** he shouted. He was surprised when the Pain started to absorb the **Rasengan,** taking no damage at all.

 _He's absorbing my attacks…._ Thought Jiraiya. Pa threw down a smoke bomb, trying to get the Pain who's eyes were messed up. When he caught the punch that was coming from behind him.

 _What!.._ thought Jiraiya. Suddenly, the smoke cleared and Naruto came flying through, slicing at both Pain and Jiraiya's stomachs.

" GAh!' shouted Jiraiya as he jumped back. His cut was deep, but it was enough to bring him pain. He saw an opening to where the first Pain's head was turned. Jiraiya jumped behind him and launched another attack.

" **Kebari Senbon!"** he shouted and sent senbon from his hair towards Pain. Pain summoned a defensive bear, blocking the attack.

Naruto landed in front of the first Pain and sent a punch at his face. Pain caught the attack and sent a kick at Naruto. Naruto raised his leg up and blocked that attack with his knee and used his tails to slam Pain against his summon. Pain coughed out blood as the force of the attack was to much.

" Well, look what we have here." Said Naruto with a smirk as he saw the blood drip from Pains mouth. Jiraiya came from behind Naruto with a **Rasengan** at hand. He shoved it at Naruto, but Naruto turned around just in time to counter with his own **Rasengan.**

" **Rasengan**!" the two shouted, but Naruto's red **Rasengan** easily took over and blasted Jiraiya back.

" Too weak. " said Naruto as he focused back on Pain. Pain's other bodies came around Naruto and they all attack at one. Naruto grabbed the skinner Pain's with his tails and slung them at the bigger on. They all fell back on the ground, coughing somewhat.

" How did Pain see my attacks? He wasn't looking at all and he still evaded them." Said Jiraiya.

" I have a hunch. Did you see the other Pain looking was staring at us while we were attacking." Said Pa.

" I did notice that. But there're no signs they've been signaling each other, whether verbally or with eye contact." said Jiraiya.

" That's it! It's them there eyes.. All three have the same eyes. Suppose the three of 'Em kin share what they see with each other." Said Pa.

" Their eyes share images with one another? I see." Said Jiraiya.

" That's what I suspect." Replied Pa.

" You're all weak! I don't know why I came here in the first place!" shouted Naruto as he kicked at one of the other Pains. He looked at them and then at Jiraiya, deciding what to do.

" You know, you were also apart of my suffering." Said Naruto as he looked at Jiraiya. " You told Minato and Kushina to not worry about me since Menma and Mito were the Children of Prophecy. Well, I bet you could take that back now, huh." Said Naruto as he looked at the man.

" That's the thing, Naruto!" said Jiraiya. " You are the Child of Prophecy! You have the power to restore the world, not to destroy it. Wouldn't you want to see the world in a better state than It's in now?" asked Jiraiya.

" I'm the Child of Prophecy?" said Naruto. " That is very surprising. But guess what?" said Naruto with a grin.

" I don't care about this world. To be honest, it actually sickens me." Said Naruto as he looked at the sky. " Humans contaminate the lands that they live and spread warfare between each other. I can help the world, it's just that I chose not to. Humans will just die, killing their selves off." Said Naruto.

" So you don't care that some people in Wave will get hurt if what the Akasutuki continues is successful?" asked Jiraiya.

" The people of Wave won't be affected, because I'm watching over it. That is my land and I won't let anything happen to it." Said Naruto. " Now lets forget about this and back to the battle." Said Naruto with a sick grin.

 _Damn it, I can't fight like this. Even in Sage Mode I will die. I have to come up with a strategy to get out of here alive. I need to leave now_.

" Let's go, Jiraiya-boy." Said Pa.

" Yes sir." He said and they all disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Pain and Naruto were left alone. Naruto looked at Pain with a grin.

" No disturbances now, huh?" said Naruto as he raised a claw. Pain gave Naruto a blank look, before disappearing in a puff of smoke, going after Jiraiya in the pipes.

" Tch, pussies." Said Naruto as he unsealed his scythe, ready to do some killing.

 **Earlier….**

When Naruto left Kurama, she was stuck in an awkward silence with the Konoha ninja. She didn't want to kill them, knowing Naruto would be mad with her, but she didn't know what to do with him.

" What did you do to him?" asked Sasuke with a glare.

" What do you mean?" she asked.

" I can tell that he has changed. He would never do such a thing to Sakura! What else have you done to him!" shouted Sasuke, making everyone go wide eye at his anger.

Kurama's tails lowered to the ground in sadness, and wrapped herself in her arms. " I…. made him into a full demon. Since then, he has changed. He destroyed the Hidden Sound and didn't even tell me about it before hand. He has started to….rebel against me. He doesn't show it but I know that inside that he won't listen to everything is say." She said.

" Look what you've done! You can't control the weapon you made know, huh! Now, we are all in danger! Everyone is! All because of you!" shouted Sasuke as he pointed at Kurama.

" Hey, don't talk to Kurama-sama like that!" said Pakura as she stepped up beside her. " And Naruto-sama would never attack us! He loves us all and gave us a home!" she said in defense of Naruto.

" Is that what your filling their heads with?" asked Sasuke as he looked at Kurama. " You think that he actually likes anybody that he took in? He hardly liked me and Sakura-chan! You think he's going to trust anyone other than you!?" he said to Kurama.

" Naruto doesn't trust any of you!" shouted Sasuke as he looked at Wave ninja. " If you heard from the Kyuubi that he trust any of you then you are mistaken." Said Sasuke.

" Watch what you say, Uchiha." Said Jugo as he stepped up. " I won't let anyone talk about Naruto-dama like that. Prepare for battle."

"No!" shouted Kurama, cutting Jugo off from activating his curse mark.

" Don't…..attack.." said Kurama. " Let's just go." She said as she turned around, heading to Wave.

" Are you sure, Kurama-sama?" asked Pakura.

" Yes. Naruto-kun will meet back with us in Wave." She said. She gave Sasuke one last look, before jumping off in the trees, heading back to Wave.

" Good job, Sasuke." Said Kakashi as he walked up to him. " If you hadn't talked her down, they probably would have killed us all."

" We need to get back to Konoha. We will never know when Naruto will come back here, so the sooner we get back to Konoha, the better." He said. Kakshi nodded in agreement and the Konoha ninja took to the trees.

 **Present..**

Jiraiya was blasted out of the pipes he was currently in. He had just killed the three Pain, giving his last words to him, and turned his head. He wasn't ready when another Pain came out of no where and attacked him, taking one of his arms with him. Naruto was no where to be in sight though, which he was grateful for. If he was here, he would already be dead.

" Yahiko, is that you? "asked Jiraiya.

" You see me as Yahiko? You really are his former teacher. But Yahiko has been dead for some time now, all that remains is Pain." Said Pain.

" Quit with the wordplay! Why do you possess the **Rinnegan?!"** yelled Jiraiya.

" What are you talking about, Jiraiya-boy?" asked Pa.

" Another former disciple is also among them. Except he didn't use to have those pupils."

" But I thought he was dead? What's going on here?!" shouted Ma.

" I don't know, but we need to play it smart if we wish to survive." Said Jiraiya.

Jiraiya's mouth suddenly opened up as blood flooded from it. Impaled in his chest was one side of a scythe blade, and Naruto being behind him, holding said blade.

" I don't think your going to survive…." Said Naruto as he lifted his scythe up, taking Jiraiya up with it.

" Jiraiya!" shouted the two toad sages as they saw Jiraiya's chest.

" You are a hypocrite of your own words. ' Don't let your guard down, no matter the enemy.' I guess you forgot about me, but that was what killed you.." said Naruto with a sick grin as he saw the blood pouring down his arm.

" Y….you…" Jiraiya managed to say as he started to cough blood again.

" Yes, me. The person whom you told Minato and Kushina to leave alone on the streets, thinking that I wasn't important. Let me ask you a question, do I seem important now!?" shouted Naruto as he pushed the scythe deeper into Jiraiya's stomach, causing him to groan out in pain.

" Before I die….. Pl….Please listen to me…" said Jiraiya as he coughed out blood again. " Stop what your doing…it will only end in chaos for the world."

" Hm, isn't that a good thing?" said Naruto, as he slung Jiraiya's body off of his scythe.

" Ma.. go home…..Pa… stay…" gasped out. Ma dispelled and Pa got off of Jiraiya, knowing what he was about to do.

Naruto then turned to Pain and saw the extra bodies.

" So this is as many bodies you have? I don't know how your doing it, but I must tell you that I am impressed." Said Naruto.

 _I want to capture the Jinchuriki, but he is just too strong. The only way to get away is by setting a trap…_ thought Pain as he stepped up in front of the others.

" You wish to fight? Then come at me, and come test your strength." Said the spikey-haired Pain as he put his right hand forward.

" Heh, what a stupid thing to say, knowing that you can't win against me!" shouted Naruto as he flew to Pain at high speeds, his scythe positioned to kill.

When Naruto got close enough, Pain activated his technique.

 **" Almighty Push**!" he said and Naruto was blasted back by an invisible force.

Naruto couldn't stop himself as he broke through building after building, even going so far as to be blasted out of the village. Naruto's body was blasted underneath the water and finally stopped in the middle of the ocean.

A red hue was seen from the ocean of water. Then, Naruto blasted out of the water, surrounded in a circle of yokai. His eyes were full of hate and rage as his body was littered with cuts.

" **YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH THAT WITHOUT SUFFERING!"** shouted the out of control Naruto. He flew back in the village, going through anything that was in his way. How dare this human that thinks he is a god damage him! This was the first time ever anyone other than Kurama and Shukaku laid a hand on him. He was going to get revenge.

When Naruto finally made it back to the battle zone, he saw that Pain was long gone, the toads to. The only thing that remained was Jiraiya's dead body.

Naruto growled in anger. This was the first and last time that this would happen. He would make sure of that. He looked down at Jiraiya's body and then gained a devious smile.

" Oh, I have some plans for you." He said as he sealed up his scythe and Jiraiya's body.

 **Time skip- A Week later….**

After the battle, Naruto returned to Wave to see everyone waiting for him. He told them all what happened and they were all surprised that he easily killed the Toad Sannin. The feat just proved to them that Naruto was someone not to be fucked with.

Over the week, Naruto's thoughts about Konoha have gotten darker and darker. He would tell Kurama that he couldn't wait to go to Konoha and bath in all of their blood. She could only frown as she saw the road that Naruto was taking. But she couldn't blame him, only herself, because she was the one that forced him down this path. She had to do something to stop him.

Currently, it was night time and Kurama was watching Naruto sleep. He had a smile on his face, proving that he was having a good dream. She was curious and placed her forehead on his, wanting to see what he was dreaming. What she saw scared the life out of her.

Konoha was in flames. People were running around as demons came from a large gate and killed everyone they saw. And Naruto? He was sitting on top of the Hokage Rock, watching it all with a grin. Kurama stood behind him, making sure that he didn't see her. She couldn't do this anymore. She had to do something.

Kurama exited out of his dream and woke Naruto up. When he woke up, he saw tears trailing down Kurama's beautiful face. He instantly wanted to know what was wrong.

" What's wrong, Kurama-chan?" he asked as he hugged her. She cried for while in his chest, before pushing him off, confusing him further.

" Naruto-kun. I want you to listen to me for a second, with no interruptions. Ok?" she asked. When she saw him nod, she took a deep breath before muttering words that stabbed Naruto in the heart.

" I don't want you to destroy Konoha."

Naruto's world stopped spinning as he looked at Kurama with wide eyes. She couldn't have said that! This wasn't happening!

Seeing his very shocked face, she continued. " I see what I've done to you. All you think about is revenge and I don't want that from you anymore! I don't want you to end up like me! I want you to be looked up to and smile and…. And!... I don't know!" she shouted as she slammed her fist on his chest.

" Seeing you like this kills me! I didn't want you to end up like this! I know I took things too far, but please listen to me when I say that destroying Konoha isn't the right thing to do!" she shouted to him.

There was a silence between the two, but it was cut of when a giant KI erupted from Naruto as he grabbed Kurama's throat.

" **You…don't want me to destroy Konoha….."** he said in a deep voice.

" Naruto-kun.." she managed to get out. Naruto eyes shot open and they were blazing with fury.

" **YOU DON'T WANT ME TO DESTROY KONOHA! THE MAIN REASON WHY I AM LIVING! THE ONLY GOAL I HAVE IN LIFE AND YOUR GOING TO TAKE IT AWAY FROM ME!"** He shouted as flames stared appear around the room. Kurama freed herself from Naruto and jumped on the other side of the room.

" Naruto-kun! Please listen to me-"

 **" Everything I've been through.. The villagers attacking me.. The starvation I had to go through… The hate I had to go through.. everything I have been though only increased my hate and obsession with destroying that place! You want me to just leave them alone! After everything they did! AFTER EVERYTHNG YOU DID TOO ME!"** he shouted. Kurama's eyes widen when she heard this.

 **" You forced me to learn under you. I trusted you. You told me when I first meet you that you wouldn't ever lie to me. You said that I could trust you. But all this time you have been lying! You raped me! Tortured me! Did any kind of thing to me so I could be under your control. You fucked up my mind when you placed me under that Genjutsu years ago!"** he shouted.

" You know…" she whispered as she looked at him.

" **The effects of the Genjutsu wore of two years ago. I was planning to rebel against you, but then something happened. I actually started to fall in love. I loved you because you showed a side to you that I fell in love with when I first met you. You were so happy around me, and I started to enjoy your presences as well. I thought that would you said to me the first time we met was actually true….."**

 **" But now…." He said as the fire in the room started to increase in size and temperature. " You want to take away what makes me.. me. Revenge is the only thing that I know. You told me not trust anybody but you… But now I know the truth…"** he said as he started to giggle insanely, scaring Kurama even more.

" **I KNOW THAT I CAN'T TRUST YOU AS WELL! YOU TOLD ME TO TRUST NO ONE, SO I WILL! I DON'T TRUST YOU, LOVE YOU, NOTHING! YOU ARE THE SAME AS MY ENEMIES!"** he shouted as he explosion erupted in the room. Kurama had to jump out the house to make sure that she didn't get injured.

Suddenly, all of the Wave ninja surrounded Kurama, ready to protect her.

" What's going on, Kurama-sama?!" asked Anko. " Where is the enemy?"

They all got their answer when they heard a laugh. A very demonic laugh.

" **heheheh.. hahahaha! hahahHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I FINALLY SEE NOW! THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS LOVE! NO SUCH THING AT ALL!"** Said Naruto as he appeared from the flames. His red charka now had a black tent to it. Naruto's eyes also started to shift. His once crimson eyes were now all black. No pupil, nothing. Just empty eyes of darkness.

 **" YOU WERE THE CAUSE OF MY PAIN! I'LL KILL YOU ALONG WITH KONOHA! I'LL DESTROY EVERYTHING! I WON'T LET ANYTHING GET CLOSE TO ME EVER AGAIN! I'LL KILL EVERYONE!"** shouted Naruto.

" Naruto-kun! Please listen! This isn't you! Please calm yourself!" shouted Kurama as she cried a river down her cheeks.

" **NO! NEVER AGAIN. YOU MADE ME THIS WAY! THIS IS HOW I WAS DESTINED TO BE! I WAS MADE TO NOT BE LOVED! ONLY HATE! I HAVE NOTHGING TO HOLD AGAINST ME!"** He said. Then, the last person who need to be hear came.

" Naruto!" shouted Tsunami as she looked up at him. She had noticed the change in his attitude the last few weeks and she wanted to talk to him about it. But now, seeing him like this, she was surprised at how he could change so quickly.

" Naruto! Calm down now and come to your Kaa-chan!" she shouted to him.

" **KAA-CHAN**?" said Naruto as he looked at Tsunami. An image of Kushina appeared behind Tsunami and that set Naruto off.

" **I HAVE NO KAA-CHAN**!" He yelled and charged at Tsunami with his claws aimed at her throat.

Zabuza jumped in front of Tsunami and used his sword to block Naruto's attack. Tsunami's eyes shot wide open when she heard him say those words.

" Calm down, Naruto-sama!" shouted Zabuza.

" **I AM CALM. THE ONLY THING THAT HAS CHANGED IS MY PURPOSE. I AM FOREVER ALONE. YOU ALL DON'T CARE FOR ME. I KNOW YOU DON'T. YOU ARE JUST LIKE KURAMA! YOU'LL TURN YOUR BACKS ON ME LIKE SHE DID!"** he shouted as he jumped back.

" **FIRST KONOHA! AND THEN.."** He looked at Kurama with his black eyes. " **WAVE**.." and disappeared in a flash of red.

Kurama fell to her knees as she started to cry out. She messed up. Really bad.

" This is all my fault…." She kept repeating over and over.

 **Konoha**

Minato really was having a good day. He was sitting at his desk, finishing all of his paperwork that he 'forgot' to do earlier in the week. He finished all of it and was feeling really good. Nothing could ruin his happiness.

….Tch, yeah right.

" Hokage-sama!" shouted a Chunin as he rushed in.

" Why are you rushing in her like that?" asked Minato, not liking the disrespect he just received.

" It's an emergency! Naruto has entered the village! He is demanding to see you or he destroys everything!" shouted the Chunin.

Minato's eyes widen and put on his cloak, ready to handle Naruto if forced to.

 **Town**

 **" WHERE ARE YOU, MINATO! I HAVE A LIMITED PAITENCE!"** shouted Naruto. He was surrounded by Konoha ninjas on rooftops and on the ground. Minato finally came in front of Naruto, looking him dead in the eye.

" Naruto… What happened to you…" he said as he looked at his son.

 **" I have been betrayed. The person who said that she would be there always has betrayed me. I now know what I must do. I came here to give you a warning.** " Said Naruto as he took out a scroll. He stomped on the ground a very large gate appeared from it, chains locking the entrance.

" What is your warning?" said Mianto, trying to not look at the massive gate in fear, having a feeling that he knew what it was.

" **Three days.** " Said Naruto as he dropped the scroll and kicked it open. The chains around the gate fell to the ground. The gate opened up showing a image of hell.

" **Three days until I come back and destroy Konoha. So you best be ready, because I will not show any mercy."** Said Naruto as he turned around, walking towards the gate. There was a poof of smoke from the scroll and what came from it made Minato's eyes water up.

Jiraiya's dead body.

" **You'll regret it if you don't**." Said Naruto as he fully walked into the gates.

" Jiraiya-sensei…" whispered Mianto.

" JIRAIYA!"

The gates fully closed, vanishing back into the ground, and Naruto was gone…..

 **DOPE! DOPE! DOPE! I DID THAT!**

 **Now first let me say sorry for not updating in a while, things caught up to a little nigga, ya feel me?**

 **Again, ya home boy isn't satisfied in his attempts at making a lemon... huff... still a virgin...**

 **So yup, Naruto's lost everything that he ever loved, which is only Kurama, but still. When ya female do something like that to me, I would probably snap out on her too.**

 **Konoha is in some deep shit in three days. I had to make things suspenseful for yall, since I haven't updated in a while, so I know you will come back to read the rest.**

 **A youngin been through the struggle the last couple days. I think I need to get my blood pressure checked….**

 **Probably all this weed in my system….. Just kidding!**

 **Or am I?**

 **Any way, that 's it for me**

 **Review for ya boy.**

 **NarutoPlug, signing out,**

 **Like a real nigga should…..**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ayo, ayo, ayo, this ya boy, NarutoPlug, coolin on this side of the hood.**

 **I like the reviews that I got from yall, so you should already expect there to be a whole bunch of action and fighting in the next few chapters.**

 **So yeah, Naruto is bat-shit crazy now, and Kurama is an emotional wreck. Konoha only has three days until shit goes down, keep on reading to find out what happens.**

 **Oh yeah, another thing. To all them flamers that are guest so I can't curse you out cause you ain't got no damn profile, just know that I ain't really worried about you bitch ass niggas. All yall do is read, and then leave bad reviews just cause something didn't go the way you felt like it should. Bet money that if you actually made a story, then I'd be the first reviewer to curse yo bitch ass out so damn bad, you wouldn't even finish the story that your tried { and would have failed} to make. So yeah, just know that NarutoPlug still writing this story for the people that appreciate my work. And if you say you don't like the damn story, then why you post a negative review on every chapter? That mean that you still reading the damn story ya dumbass nigga. Yall need to get yall minds right.**

 **We're gradually getting close to the end of Naruto, but I still wish to get to 500 reviews for my first story, so yall jump on them reviews, make ya boy happy.**

 **Do it for the children…..**

 **Do it like the real niggas yall is….**

 **Do it for me…**

 **Ya boy…**

 **NarutoPlug…..**

 **But yeah, and with that, lets start the story..**

 **The Corrupted Mind**

 **Chapter 22**

 **Day 1**

 **Wave**

Kurama sat on the couch by herself, surrounded by her and Naruto's followers. The all looked at Kurama with serious eyes. They all wanted to know why Naruto went crazy not to long ago. When Naruto left, Kurama told them she would explain to them in the morning, not wanting to be around any one.

Now was the time, and she looked around at the ninja in the room. She also wanted Tsunami, Tazuna, and Inari come in and listen to what she had to say. She couldn't hide this from them any longer, now after what transpired last night.

" I know that you all want answers, and I will answer them all with honesty. I won't keep everyone in the dark anymore." Said Kurama. " But before you ask anything, let me tell you some of the basic things that led up to yesterday." She said with a sniff.

" First of all, have you wondered why Naruto-kun said to kill all Konoha ninja that you see?" she asked them.

" It's because he hates Konoha after what they did to him, right?" asked an innocent-looking Isaribi.

" Well, in a simple way, that is correct. But to understand Naruto-kun more, you will have to listen in to everything." She said. Everyone nodded at what she said, daring not to interrupted her while she told her tale.

" Naruto-kun….. was born without love." She started. " His family despised him because he held my soul inside of him. My chakra was sealed into his younger twin siblings, Menma and Mito Uzumaki Namikaze. Unknowingly to Konoha, Minato-teme, Naruto's father and the person who sealed me inside of Naruto-kun, messed up when sealing me inside of Naruto, putting my full soul and 50% of my chakra inside of Naruto-kun. Minato-teme made Naruto-kun a scapegoat for two reasons. The first was because he didn't want Naruto around his other children. Being in contact with Naruto-kun may mess up the chakra inside of them, making them go berserk. The second reasons was because Minato-teme was angry at what I did to Konoha, and transferred that hate to Naruto-kun. He told everyone in Konoha that Naruto was born a demon, and deserved no love."

" Growing up, Naruto had no one. He lived on the streets for many years, not even being able to enter his own home with his family. He was beaten, despised, hated, alienated, for a reason he had no control over. He would be beaten one night, but only to heal because of my charka the moment he woke up the next day. It was hell for him. The things they put him through made him hate Konoha with a passion, but he was a child, so he couldn't do anything to his tortures. That is, until he met me.." said Kurama as he tails drooped to the floor in sadness.

" It was….. another beating that he received and he made it to his mindscape, where I was held. At first, he didn't want to come to me because he heard my deep voice while in my biju form, but when I turned into my human formed, he came to me and we talked."

Kurama smiled when remembering the first time she met Naruto. He still had those pure, innocent, blue eyes that shined even through the toughest times. She then frowned at what was coming next.

" Naruto-kun and I talked for a while, and I became to feel attached to the boy already. We felt the same on so many different things… Naruto-kun had my heart the first couple hours I met him. When we got to the topic of Konoha, that's when things got dark…" she said as she looked down at her hands.

" Naruto-kun tried to hide from me that he hated Konoha, but I knew better. I sensed the large hate he had in his heart, and I used it to my advantage. I manipulated him. Corrupted him. A poor boy who only wanted to trust somebody in his hell of a life. So I gave him what he wanted. Trust…. But only for a limited time."

" I gave Naruto-kun some of my chakra and turned Naruto-kun into a half-demon, and what he did was crazy. He killed all of those people with no hesitation. All fifty-five of them, dead in seconds. Naruto-kun just met me, but he was already under my influence…." She said..

" Minato-teme found out about the massacre that happened in the alleyway, and had to do something about Naruto, which he did. He caged Naruto up…" he said, getting a gasp out of the people who didn't know about Naruto's past.

" Minato-teme locked Naruto-kun up at the bottom of his house. He put yokai seals around Naruto-kun as he was chained down to the walls. He had no where to go, with no outside help. Not seeing light for two years. It was the perfect place to put Naruto-kun. It was also the perfect place for me to take over as well." She said.

" I….. did things to Naruto-kun that shouldn't have been done to anyone. I…..betrayed him.. I told him that he could trust me, but I just used him for my on personal gain…. I tortured him… Raped him… Messed up his mind.. All types of things that was to much for anybody to handle. But not Naruto-kun. He was stubborn, wanting to live his own life. I didn't want that to happen. So I told him that he was going to be my mate, and I would train him to live up to my standards. He couldn't fight my assault on him, since I was way stronger than him. He had to listen to what I said, or he would receive punishment." She said with a frown at her face. A tear came from her right eye as trailed down her cheek.

" Over the years, Naruto-kun was able to go to the Academy, to learn how to be a ninja. I made him hide his power, though. I didn't want anybody knowing about what was going on with him. I just wanted people to think that he was a demon and to stay away from, which actually worked for six years…. But then he met them…." She said as she looked back up at the group that was listening to her.

" Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. They were put on a team together with Naruto, lead by Kakashi Hatake, forming Team 7. Naruto heard plans for the team, and could use them to make his two teammates loyal to him. Apparently, the council decided to only have Hatake train the Uchiha, but not to make him too strong. They didn't want the last Uchiha to leave Konoha like his older brother, and so held back on his training, while Naruto-kun and the pink-haired girl received no training at all. Naruto-kun told this too his teammates, and after some bickering, made those two his first students. He told them that he didn't want a weak team, and that they were going to prove Konoha wrong."

" The two endured rough training from Naruto-kun, but they prevailed and became the strongest Genin in Konoha. My control over Naruto was going well, but that was before he came to Wave…. And met Tsunami-san.." said Kurama as she looked at the women.

" Tsunami-san was the first person to ever help Naruto-kun. The Uchiha and the pink-haired girl tried sometimes, but the result wasn't as great as what Tsunami-san did. Tsunami-san actually talked to Naruto-kun and gave him love, with no negative intentions, which made Naruto-kun confused. Me and Tsunami-san were saying two completely different things. Love and hate. Destroy and rebuild. Naruto-kun didn't get what was going on. To keep my dominance over Naruto-kun, I threatened to kill Tsunami's family. My plan worked, and I still had control over Naruto-kun."

" After a while, the Chunin Exams came. Naruto-kun and his team flew through the Exams, Naruto-kun even found people for his cause. It was during this time that I did something that assured my control over Naruto-kun…" Kurama said as the tears started to pour down.

" Naruto-kun had found an opportunity to seal me up again, but the seal was too weak, and I broke it. Naruto-kun rebelled, and I didn't like that one bit… So I placed him under a Genjutsu. I… brainwashed him into loving me…. He didn't think for himself anymore, depending on me for everything he did. Which was what I wanted."

"He kept growing, he proved this when he defeated Shukaku, my younger brother. He was proving himself more and more. Me and Naruto-kun's relationship continued to grow as well. Minato was getting desperate. Naruto-kun was saying that he was going to destroy Konoha, and so Minato locked up Naruto-kun up again. He blocked off my influence also, leaving Naruto-kun in a cage of loneliness and pain….."

" Naruto-kun…found away out and left Konoha, and came back to Wave. Ever since his has been gaining allies, ready to take down anyone who opposed him. His goal of destroying Konoha was getting closer and closer. He became obsessed with the thought of destroying the place… But you all saw what it was doing to him.." she said.

" Naruto-kun destroyed Oto without a bat of his eye. He didn't care. He was just getting ready for the even larger carnage that was to come. The look in his eyes scared me, and I had to do something about it. The results, though, wasn't what I was expecting…"

" I told Naruto-kun to give up on destroying Konoha. He snapped out. He couldn't even believe I would say such a thing. Everything that he has been through was for him to get ready to destroy Konoha, and I was going to take it away from him. He said that he felt betrayed by me for saying that, and what happened yesterday night is a result of my actions. All of his pent up anger at me, released…."

Kurama then looked up at the group, seeing their faces of now knowing about Naruto's past. The couldn't believe of all the things about their leader were hid from them for this long..

" I…I have a question.." said Jugo, getting Kurama's attention.

" Yes?" asked Kurama.

" When we went on a mission with Naruto-sama not to long ago, we met up with the Uchiha and the pink-haired girl. The Uchiha said that.. Naruto-sama doesn't care for us.. is that true?" asked Jugo.

Kurama took a deep breath, before answering the teens question. " What the Uchiha said…. Is true.." she said, getting a gasp out of them.."

" What…." Said a quivering Fu, not liking what she heard.

" While growing up… I told Naruto-kun.. to only trust me.. While putting up a good front.. the only person he cares about other than me is Tsunami-san. I want you all to know-"

" You lie!" shouted Karin, tears pouring out her eyes. " Naruto-sama cares! He does trust us! What have we done against him?!"

" I know this isn't easy to believe.. But it is true.." said Kurama as she looked down at the ground.

" This… This is all your fault!" shouted Karin as she ran up Kurama with her fist held up. Fuka jumped up and held Karin back.

" Karin-chan! Calm down. Even though I don't like it either, attacking Kurama-sama won't help anything.." said Fuka. Tears were also seen coming down from her eyes as well, not taking the news good either.

" So, Naruto-sama didn't ever care about us.." said Ukon from Sakon's back. " He only cared about the abilities we had, huh? In other words…"

" He's like Orochimaru.." finished Guren, her arms crossed over her chest.

" No! Don't compare Naruto-kun to that man!" shouted Kurama. " Naruto-kun doesn't conduct experiments on you! He doesn't lock you all up! He is far from being Orochimaru!"

" Look at what you said, Kurama-sama!" shouted Kidomaru. " He doesn't care for us, but brought us in anyway. He must have had a reason to bring us to Wave. He brought us in for our strengths and nothing more.."

" I promise you that it wasn't that! I'm telling you!" said Kurama, trying to defend Naruto.

" Then what was it?" said Tayuya. " What was it that fucking made Naruto-sama save us from our shitty lives and bring us here to Wave!?" she questioned.

" It…. It was me." Announced Kurama. " I told Naruto-kun who to bring to Wave… all of you being here is because of me. Don't blame Naruto-kun for my mistakes. Everything that is going on right now is because of me.." she said.

" I need to go.." said Dosu as he left the room. Jugo followed behind Dosu, since the two were good friends.

" Please, don't think differently about Naruto-kun. He just confused. I am the cause of everything.." said Kurama.

Slowly, everyone made it out of the room, going to their separate destinations. Kurama was alone, but one other person stayed with her.

" He's strong.. no matter what he's going through.." said Tsunami as she got up and sat next to Kurama.

Kurama could only put her face into Tsunami's shoulder and cry her heart out. She didn't want everyone turning their backs on her. And especially not Naruto. He didn't deserve the things that he went through. They shouldn't be mad at Naruto, but at her.

" Don't worry.." said a crying Tsunami. " We'll get through this.." she said as she stroked Kurama's long red hair…. " Somehow.." she whispered.

 **Konoha**

Minato was writing on documents with a fury. He's was demanding his ninjas to take position all around the village. Naruto was coming for them, and they had to be ready. He had to make sure everything was right before he could leave his office, though.

" Hokage-sama!" shouted his advisor, bursting through the door. " All positions around Konoha have been filled. We have watchmen on the look out for the next 72 hours as you asked.

" Good." Said Minato as he stood from his chair, stamping the last document. Ninjas were called back from their missions to come help out Konoha in their time of need. People were packing bags of personal belongings, ready to move to the secret bunkers provided for them. For the first time in history…

Konohagakura was on lockdown…

 **Uchiha Estate…**

Sasuke's eyes opened up from his sleep, sensing something outside. He looked next to him to see the sleeping form of one Sakura Haruno beside him. He smiled a little when he saw the small trail of drool coming from her mouth.

Sasuke and Sakura's relationship grew ever since Naruto left Konoha. They had went on several dates, and then finally made it official that they were dating. He was a happy person. Nothing could ruin the feeling of having some one to love.

Sasuke got back out to the matter at hand and went outside to the place where he felt the chakra presence. When he made it to the scene the only thing that was there was a small note.

Sasuke picked up the note and his eyes widened when he read it.

' _Meet me at the Uchiha Hideout. I have somethings to tell you. Be prepared to battle._ ' Was all it said. Sasuke knew that it was Itachi, since the only people who knew of the Uchiha Hideout were Uchihas, and there wasn't a lot of them left.

Sasuke gained a serious look as he went back to his house, ready to met Itachi.

 **Makai**

" So that's what that bitch did?!" shouted Mr. Resitte, sitting in front of Naruto.

When Naruto left Konoha and came into Makai, he went straight to Mr. Resitte's house to explain the situation that happened.

" **Yes! It's makes me mad that she would join those humans**!" shouted Naruto, red chakra surging around him.

" Hey now, no exploding charka in my house! I still haven't paid it off." Said Mr. Resitte as he started to eat some cabbages.

" Mr. Resitte, what should I do about her? I told her that I couldn't forgive her for what she did, and I hate her along with everyone that took her side. I'm going to kill them all, but I wish to get someone else opinion of the problem I have right now." Said Naruto.

" Well," started Mr. Resitte, " I was once crazy like you…" Mr. Resitte then looked Naruto up and down. " Never mind, your way crazier than what I was.." he said, making Naruto sweat drop. " Yup, I was just a small mole, threating people with my pick axe, wearing my blue overalls and a construction hat with the light on it. Nobody could calm me down. But after a while, I realized that yelling and shit ain't helping me at all, so I separated myself and now live a happy life. Wake up, dig a little for exercise, read some porn, and eat cabbages. You just need to find a lifestyle that your happy with. Fuck what everyone else says." He said as he gobbled down his cabbages.

" Killing and destroying makes me happy. Are you saying that I should do that for the rest of my life?" asked Naruto.

" Uh…. I don't know… go find something else to do. I don't think that doing that for the rest of your life is a good thing. People will think that you're a fucking devil." Said Mr. Resitte.

" Didn't you just say that I shouldn't care about what others say about me?" asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

" No, I didn't say that." Replied the mole.

" Yes you did." Said Naruto.

" WHO ARE YOU GETTING SMART WITH! I'LL GET MY DAMN PICK AXE AND STAB YOU TO DEATH BOY! NOW STOP PUTTING WORDS DOWN MY MOUTH!" shouted the bipolar mole.

" **Who are you yelling at…"** said Naruto with a deep growl.

Mr. Resitte realized what he did and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. " Oops, sorry about that boy. I used to do that to people. I guess I still have some of the old me in me." Said the mole.

Naruto could only sigh at the mole's antics. He really was confusing to him.

" So what should I do about Kurama?" said Naruto with a growl a the name of his past lover.

" Honestly? Nothing." Said the mole as he got up from his chair and opened up his frig. " So you had a falling out with the bitch. Who cares. There are many free pieces of pussy out there. Just go find another female."

" **So you just want me to forget about what she did to me!"** shouted Naruto as he slammed his hands on the table. " **That women did so many things to me! And your saying that I should just let that go!"**

" Yup." Simply said the mole as he pulled out some juice and started to drink from the carton.

" **No! I'll kill them all! I don't care what you say!"** yelled an enraged Naruto.

" You'll lose…."

Naruto looked at the oversized mole with wide eyes. He'll lose!? He never lost a battle in his shinobi career. Why would he lose against Kurama?

" **I'll lose.."** said Naruto as he glared at the mole. " **Did you just tell me that I'll lose**?"

" Yup, you'll lose and I know it." He said as he sat back down. " You'll be going up against Kurama-san, along with the people that you trained. Now, tell me if I'm wrong, but you told me that there was another Jinchuriki among your group, one with the Chomei, the Seven-tailed beetle. That's two Biju and a group of A to S rank ninja that your going against. I know you'll lose."

" **Say that again and I'll kill you…"** said Naruto with a glare.

" Then leave." Said Mr. Resitte. " You said that you don't trust anybody, right? So then why are you here getting my opinion when you won't even care whatever I said to you. You have no friends, right? That also means me. If you are here to threaten me about giving you the thoughts that you asked for, then leave. I don't have time to deal with your bullshit. Go throw a tantrum somewhere else." Said the mole as he looked up to Naruto.

The two were in a heated staring contest, until Naruto growled and got up from the table, leaving the mole to himself.

" When you get your ass beat, just know that I told you so." Was the last thing Naruto heard when he exited the house.

 **With Dosu and Jugo**

Dosu and Jugo just got done crossing the bridge that connected Wave to the mainland. Jugo had a large bag on his shoulder as he followed his friend.

" Dosu-san, where are we going?" asked Jugo.

" Don't worry, my friend, we aren't going far from Wave. Just somewhere where we won't run into a lot of people." Said Dosu as they continued to walk.

A little while later, they were in a clearing when they finally stopped. Jugo threw the bag on his shoulder on the ground when they stopped.

" Finally." Said a voice from the bag. What came from the large bag was Kabuto.

" Why are we here?" asked the man, taking in his surroundings.

" We're letting you go." Said Dosu as he looked down at the man.

" Why? Aren't you going to interrogate me more, then kill me?" asked a confused Kabuto.

" Please, killing you would do you good. Your master is dead. Killing you would only send you to him in hell. Letting you live is enough punishment." Said Jugo.

Kabuto growled at the two younger boys, before jumping away, ready to get as far away from Wave as possible.

The two watched Kabuto jump away, before sitting down on the grass, looking up at the sky.

" It is hard to take in that Naruto-sama never cared about us." Said Jugo as he looked at the clouds. " He was the one that freed me, and to learn that he never cared? It's evil."

" Yes, but it wasn't his fault. He was forced to do so. Kurama-sama was the one that manipulated him so much. She didn't stop, and what we have today is a result of her actions. All we can do now is wait until Naruto-sama comes back to destroy Wave. Even though I don't like the sound of it, we will have to fight him if we wish to protect Wave." Said Dosu.

" You are correct. I don't know if we will win, but I will do everything I can to protect what Naruto-sama as built, even if he is the one that wishes to destroy it all." Said Jugo.

There was a peaceful silence between the two. They used to come here with Naruto, just to chill and watch the clouds, away from everyone. This was the place where Naruto and Jugo learned to keep their anger in check. And Dosu? He came just to sit back.

Everything was peaceful, but something killed the silence the two boys had between each other.

" Do you…hear that?" asked Dosu, getting up from the ground.

" No, I don't. What do you hear, Dosu-san?" asked Jugo.

" Wings flapping." Said Dosu. The two looked up to the sky to see two large white birds in the sky. There was a person on one of the birds.

With black cloaks with red clouds on them.

" Akastuki." Growled out Dosu.

" Dosu-san, in front of us." Whispered Jugo. Dosu looked in front of him to see an approaching Akasutki member with a swirled masked.

" Oh! So these are the Wave ninjas that I've heard so much about!" shouted the man.

Dosu looked up to see an approaching object flying towards him and Jugo.

" I'll handle this." He said Dosu as he lifted his arms up.

There was a large explosion and Deidara jumped down to the ground, seeing the change in landform the explosion caused.

" Heh, that was easy." Said the blonde Akastuki member. He was surprised when he saw that the two boys were perfectly fine when the explosion cleared out.

" What's going on here?" said the Deidara.

" I don't know. Must me some kind of awesome jutsu." Muttered Tobi.

" Where are the Jinchuriki! I heard that Wave holds two of them, and I'm here to collet them both!" shouted Deidara.

" Jugo." Said Dosu. Jugo nodded his head and all of a sudden..

Disappeared.

" Eh?" said Deidara as Jugo appeared in front of the two Akastuki members. Deidara jumped out of the way in time, but Tobi wasn't so lucky as he received Jugo's sideways chop, cutting his at his mid-section.

" He is dead. Now tell us what you know about the Akastuki. If not, you will be dead soon along with your friend." Said Jugo as he looked up at Deidara with serious eyes.

" Tobi! What are you doing!?" shouted Deidara. Tobi's form slowly came from the ground, surprising Jugo.

" Deidara-sempai! He's too fast! He's teleportation jutsu is to quick for us!" shouted Tobi.

" Sorry, buddy." Said Jugo as he appeared next to Tobi, " but that wasn't a teleportation jutsu. Just speed."

" Watch out, Tobi." Said Deidara as he scattered out small bombs around the area, falling towards Jugo.

" Waah! What a whole second, partner!" shouted Tobi as he ran away. Dosu ran up in front of Jugo and put his two Speakers in front of him.

" **Resonating Echo Barrier**." Said Dosu as he made a sound barrier that deflected all of the bombs. They went off and Deidara had to jump back to avoid the blast that were bound to happen.

Deidara jumped down next to Tobi and watched as all of the bombs went off, blowing trees from the ground.

" Those two, they are made to battle as a team. Let's take them out of their comfort zone, hmmm?" said Deidara as he summoned his C2 dragon.

" Tobi, you know what to do, right?" asked Deidara as he jumped on the back of the dragon.

" Yes sir!" shouted the silly Akastuki member. Suddenly, the dragon regurgitated a large amount of small bombs.

" We're going with 'that' right?" asked Tobi.

" Yup, 'that' is the plan!" said Deidara as he sent a flying bomb towards the duo.

" **Barrier**." Said Dosu. He blocked the bomb, but was pushed back by the recoil.

" Are you alright, Dosu-san?" asked Jugo as he helped Dosu up.

" Yes, but his bombs are getting stronger. That one was also guided, so that means he can control his bombs when he releases them." He said as he got up from the ground. He looked up at Jugo and smirked from behind his bandages. " Your getting better at your Senjutsu control. Sending Senjutsu down to your feet for a large speed boost is smart." Said Dosu.

" Naruto-sama taught me that I can do a lot with my abilities. Enhancing my speed is just one of those said abilities." Said Jugo.

The two looked ahead to see that Deidara was in the air, but the other Akastuki member was gone, along with the other dragon.

" Where did the other one go?" said Jugo.

" Don't worry about him, just focus on the other one. I need you to cause of diversion." Said Dosu. Dosu nodded his head to the left and Jugo got what he was saying.

" No matter how tough your defensives are, they'll be blown to bits, hmmmm." Said Deidara as he dropped another bomb.

The two jumped back away from the blast, but noticed that they landed on clay rather than solid ground.

 _Gotcha', hmmm.._ thought Diedara while making a hand sign. The clay underneath the two Wave ninja exploded, Jugo and Dosu disappearing in the blast.

" Did that do it, hmmm?" asked Deidara to himself. He had to dodge to the left when a flying object passed by him. When he looked back, he was surprised to see Jugo with demonic wings coming from his back.

" That's….different, hmm?" said Deidara. Jugo flew towards Deidara, ready to continue his assault.

Deidara launched two different bombs at the approaching Jugo, but Jugo expertly dodged them both. Jugo punched at Diedara, but he commanded his dragon to fly off in a different direction.

 _Damn it, this isn't good…._ Thought Deidara. _I'm not used to fighting a flying opponent. If he gets close to me than I know for a fact that he'll kill me. I'm not the best when it comes to Taijutsu, hmmmm…._ Thought the bomber

" Partner!" shouted Tobi as he came from the ground. " I've set all the clay land mines. We're ready to go!" shouted the man.

" Good Tobi! Now get out of here!" said Deidara. He focused back on his enemy, but then realized something.

" Where is the other one, hmm?" asked Deidara as he looked around. He finally saw Dosu in the middle of the clearing, gathering chakra.

" I don't know what your doing, but you won't finish, hmm." Said Deidara as he made a massive bomb and dropped it down at Dosu.

" Good job, Jugo." Whispered Dosu as he jumped up towards the bomb. When he was close enough, he activated his jutsu.

" **Sonic Boom**!" shouted Dosu and punched the bomb. It instantly exploded, but instead of the blast shooting in every direction, it shoot back up to Deidara.

" What!" shouted a very surprised Deidara as he and his dragon flew from the the area. How does one simply reflect an explosion? Diedara wasn't paying attention to his surroundings to see Jugo with curse mark enhanced fist falling down towards him.

Jugo punched the dragon, and the immense force of the blow made the dragon along with Deidara plummet down to the ground.

 _Shit, the land mines!..._ Deidara shouted in his head as he and the dragon landed on the ground. Huge explosions came to life, swallowing Deidara in it.

" Good job." Said Jugo as he flew towards the falling Dosu and caught him.

" Thanks." Said Dosu as he took a deep breath. The move he just pulled was really hard to do. He had to make sure that Deidara would get desperate and send a large bomb down on him so he could reflect it. Jugo would come into the distracted Deidara and land the final blow. It was fool-proof.

" You can land over there." Said Dosu, and getting a nod from Jugo. The two landed on the ground, not making any of the landmines exploded.

Deidara came from the smoke cloud cut up and wounded. He saw the two boys on the ground and his anger spiked.

" How are you not landing on the land mines, hmmmm!" shouted Deidara.

" I can sense the mines underground with every step. Each time I take a step, I sent out vibrations down to the ground. It was easy to find them all, and the safe places to walk." Said Dosu.

Deidara's face crunched up in anger. These kids found out how to avoid his mines already!? All the orange-haired one had to do was fly above them, while the bandaged one already knew where the mines where. In other words, he just used a lot of chakra on them for no reason.

" You… you won't defeat me!" shouted Deidara as he ate a hand full of clay.

" Oh! He's eating the detonating clay! That only means one thing…" said Tobi from far away, watching the battle.

" I'm going to kill you with this.. my master piece!" shouted Deidara. " Tobi! Run away!"

" Yikes! It's the **C4 Karura!"** shouted Tobi as he started to jump away from the battlefield. Deidara spit up a large amount of clay, and what formed towered over Jugo and Dosu.

" What….the…fuck…" said Dosu as he looked at the colossal Deidara.

" This will kill both of you, hmmm?" said Deidara.

" Dosu-san, how do we deal with this?" asked a worried Jugo.

Dosu looked up at Deidara to see that he wasn't flying away, which got him thinking.

 _If this things explodes, then wouldn't he be flying away? He is actually near it, just high in the air…. Which must mean…_

" Time to die!" shouted Deidara as the larger Deidara started to stretch out.

" Jugo, quickly! Grab me and fly up in the air as quick as you can!" shouted Dosu. Jugo, without asking questions, grabbed Dosu and flew up in the air.

The large Deidara finally stretch out as much as it could and burst open, only to reveal… no explosion?

" Hahahahaha! I win!" shouted Deidara as he looked at Jugo and Dosu up in the air with him.

The forest life around them started to deteriorate until they were no more.

" Sayonara, Wave ninjas!" shouted Deidara and activated his technique. He was surprised when nothing happened.

" What's going on?" asked Deidara as he kept trying to activate his ultimate move, but it wasn't working.

" It's not going to work." Said Dosu as he hung from Jugo's arms. " You moves are really noticeable to me."

" What are you talking about, hmm!" shouted an aggravated Deidara, why weren't they dead?

" Using the sound waves in the air, caused by your explosions, I sensed all of the bombs in the air. I saw that you were flying over your ultimate move, so I assumed that was the safe zone from your attack. All it took was for me to look at the situation to realize your game." Explained Dosu.

" What if the safe zone you assumed was safe wasn't safe?" asked Deidara. He really was interested in how they escaped.

" Simple. I would just blow the nuclear bombs away with my sound waves. I could also make the bombs vibrate in the middle of the air, making them detonate sooner than you even wanted them to, but the first option just sounded safer to me." Said Dosu.

 _This boy…. Has broken down my art so quickly…._ Thought a shocked Deidara.

" It's time to finish this. Jugo." Said Dosu. Suddenly, Jugo quickly flew towards Deidara. Deidara wasn't quick enough to move in time to dodge the punch that Dosu hit him with. Deidara suddenly felt disoriented as he coughed and spit up blood.

" I have you in my under my jutsu now. It's best to give up now." Said Dosu. Dosu went to punch Deidara again, but was surprised when felt clay instead of flesh. Another Deidara appeared from the owl's back they were riding on and grabbed Dosu by his foot.

" You think that I would just stop there! Let's see how you manage a direct C4 attack!" shouted Deidara as another Deidara-like bomb came from his mouth and overtook Dosu's form, closing him in on the inside.

Deidara jumped back, ready to kill Dosu, but wasn't ready when Jugo appeared in front of him and punched him right when he was going to form hand signs.

" Gaah!" said Deidara as he punched down to the ground, Jugo slowly following him.

Inside the bomb, Dosu made sure not to breath while he was inside, not wanting to get the bombs inside of him.

 _Don't breath…just gather your charka and_ ** _….Resonating Echo Drill!_ ** Dosu shouted from inside his head. The bomb exploded, but not from Deidara activating his technique, but by Dosu blasting sound inside.

Dosu fell to the ground, but caught himself by landing on his feet, firmly placing themselves on the ground. He walked towards Jugo and the very tired Akastuki member.

" Give up?" said Dosu as he looked down at Deidara. Deidara, with one more trick up his sleeve, shot snakes from the mouths on his hands towards Dosu, but was cut off when Jugo stomped on them.

" Stop fighting. You have lost." Said Jugo.

Deidara looked up at the two teens, feeling inferior by their glares towards him. They countered every attempt he made to kill them. How was he going to win now?

" hehehe….hahah..HAHAHAHA!" laughed out Deidara. " You really think that your going to get out of this alive!" he shouted and pulled his shirt off, revealing his skin to be sewn up with threads. His mouths chewed at the threads, until they came lose, and pulled the thread out. What came from the threads was a large mouth.

" Behold.." said Deidara as he started to feed the mouth clay. " My ultimate art!"

" I thought your last art was your ultimate art?" said a confused Jugo.

" Be quiet! I am trying to say my finally speech!" shouted an angry Deidara, black lines incasing his skin.

" We don't want to hear it, because we can bet that as well." Said Dosu as he punched at the air. Deidara became drowsy and couldn't sit up straight. His chakra control was shot down. The black lines stopped growing and then started to recede from Deidara's skin.

" Ugh….. what did you do to me?" asked Deidara.

" I messed up your chakra control, balance, senses, everything that you control. You had to build up your chakra for your final move to work, so I cut that off. You are now, useless." Explained Dosu.

" Fuck…." Whispered Deidara as he fell back. " I can't die….like this.."

" To bad.." said Jugo. The two Wave ninja watched as Deidara's eyes started to close together, signifying his death.

" If the Akastuki are all like this, I don't think we'll have a lot of problems." Said Dosu as he and Jugo headed back to Wave, wanting to rest up.

 **Day 2**

 **Konoha**

It was morning time and the Uzu-Namikaze family were sitting around the table, having breakfast. There was an awkward silence present, and it seemed as if no one was going to break it. They all knew that Naruto was coming back to destroy them, and they all wanted to avoid the topic. It was their fault that Naruto ended up the way that he was, and now hundreds of thousands of people were going to suffer from their mistake.

" Everyone, listen." Said Minato as he set down his silverware. He gained everyone's attention as Kushina, Menma, and Mito looked up to their father/husband.

" You all know that tomorrow Naruto will return," he started out. " and when he does, he won't show any mercy. Convincing him to stop is now not a option. We will fight back, and I will go first."

" What do you mean, Tous-san?" asked Mito.

" Naruto just won't come back in the middle of Konoha, he's not that type of person. He may just give some type of signal or something to show that he's back. When we get that signal, I'll be the first person to go up against him." Said Minato, surprising everyone present.

" Why would you do something like that, Minato-kun?" asked Kushina as she looked at her husband with a raised eyebrow. " Shouldn't you be one of the last people to face Naruto, since you are the Hokage."

" Maybe, but not in this case. I want to make as much time to hold Naruto back, while everyone here in Konoha gets ready to fight. I won't let others die because of the mistake that I started. And if I get the chance, and I highly think that I won't, I will have to kill Naruto." Said Minato, making everyone sad.

" Isn't there some other way?" asked Mito as she looked down at her plate of food. " All Naruto needs is a chance to realize that he can change and become a family…"

" You know good and well he doesn't care about that. You heard what he said when he came here. He was betrayed by the Kyuubi and his followers. He has nothing important to use against him. He really does think that he is all alone…" said Menma.

" Honey, are you sure that you should do this?" asked a worried Kushina. Facing Naruto alone was suicide, even for a person as strong as Minato.

" Yes, I'm sure. Let's just enjoy the day as much as we can before sending the civilians into the secret bunkers. We are not promised life after tomorrow." Said Minato….

 **Wave**

Kurama was laying in bed, looking at a picture of her and Naruto, smiling to the camera. The last 24 hours have been havoc to her. She felt like how she did when she got resealed into Naruto by Minato…..only ten times worse. She betrayed Naruto, and he now believes her as an enemy. That was the last thing that she wanted him to think of her. They were lovers, mates, a couple, not enemies. It broke her heart when he flashed away from her, and it broke her heart more to see the faces of all her and Naruto's followers learning the truth. Most of them haven't talked to Kurama at all. The only people that has talked to her was Tsunami, Dosu and Jugo. The last two informed her of killing an approaching Akastuki member, before leaving the room, like they didn't want to be in her presence any longer.

The threat that Naruto made to her was still fresh on her mind. He was going to destroy Wave, just because of what she said. Why didn't she just let him destroy Konoha without any problems? Then, she wouldn't be in the situation that she was in now.

No. She couldn't have done that. Because if she did, Naruto would have progressed farther and farther away from her. He would be a walking husk of hatred. She couldn't watch him turn into a monster..

Kurama had to do something to deal with Naruto. She knew that he was in Makai, sensing him summon the Gates of Makai far away, so he wasn't on Earth now. She could plan something that he wouldn't be ready for. She could try to convince him to stop, but she knew he wouldn't listen. There was only one way to get her Naruto-kun back….

Kurama shout out of her bed, her mind made up. She had to do this, because if she didn't there was no telling what would happen to the world. It was time to put her and everyone else's skills to the test.

 _It's time to fight!.._ thought Kurama as she exited the room, a determined look on her face.

 **A Hour Later….**

All of the Wave ninja were gathered at Kurama's mansion. They were called by her and, reluctantly, came to see what she had to say. They were all made at what they learned from her, and really didn't want to see her. But they rather see her calm then see her angry at them for not showing up to the meeting.

They all turned their heads to the stairwell when they heard footsteps coming from them. Kurama emerged from the corner and walked straight to her seat on the main couch. She looked around to see some blank, some angry, and some confused faces on the Wave ninja.

Sparing no time, Kurama started, " I know that you all don't want to see me, and that you don't trust me because of what I told you all, but I have an something to tell you all."

" Is it another damn secret of the torture that you put Naruto-sama through? If so, then I don't want to hear it." Said Kin as she turned her head away from Kurama.

" No, that isn't what I called you here for. This is more serious than what I told you before, so get your act together. I don't have time to see you pouting." Said Kurama as she gave a dangerous look towards Kin.

" How dare you!" shouted Kin as she pointed at Kurama. " Telling me to get my act together! It seems to me that you lost your act as well as your common sense long ago!" she said, hitting a sensitive spot for Kurama.

" Why should we listen to you?" asked Pakura as she looked Kurama in the eye. " You have fed us lies for a long time. What you are about to say may be the same."

" I don't think that we should even be here! All she has to tell us is lies!" shouted Zaku.

" I once respected you, but now it seems that you are just like Naruto-sama described you as…. An enemy." Said Haku as she shook her head side to side in disappointment.

" Naruto-sama hates us, and it's all your fault!" shouted Karin.

" You aren't our leader, Naruto-sama is. Why should we listen to you?" asked Fuka.

" DO YOU ALL WANT TO SAVE NARUTO-KUN!" shouted Kurama, shutting up everyone in the room.

" What.. we can save Naruto-sama?" said Isaribi.

" Yes, we can, but I need you all to listen to me if we wish to bring our leader home, understood?" said a dead serious voice.

" Hai…" they all said, interested in the plan that Kurama had for them.

" Good. Now Naruto's main target is Konoha. If he destroys Konoha, then he's heading here next. What we have to do is stop him before he gets here." She said.

" How will we do that?" asked Kidomaru, " Naruto-sama is stronger than us all put together. How can we stop someone as powerful as him?" the spider-like teen asked.

" We'll use Konoha's defenses to our advantage." She said, getting the interest of the people present in the room.

" Use… Konoha's defenses? How in the fuck are we going to do that shit?" asked Tayuya in her own special way.

" Konoha will probably intersect Naruto-kun before making it to their walls. The would rather destroy the forest that surrounds the village than the village itself. We'll wait out the battle for awhile, letting Naruto-kun get comfortable with the battle he's going to face. That's when we come up to attack." Explained Kurama.

" So basically, this is a surprise attack. We'll launch our most powerful jutsus at Naruto-sama while he is distracted. It's a sneaky play." Said Zabuza, leaning against the wall.

" Yes, but I have another idea on how to do this. Here's the plan…"

 **Makai**

Naruto was getting ready for bed, getting ready for the carnage that he was going to cause tomorrow. He was ready. It was finally time for him to achieve his lifelong goal. Destroy the place that hated him for no reason. Destroy the place that denied him of his rights. Destroy the place that he was born.

Destroy Konoha.

Naruto looked outside his window to see the red moon that shone in the skies of Makai. It wasn't the moon on Earth, so he wouldn't hear that voice in his head here. No matter, he would still finish what he plans on doing.

Naruto got to the bed and saw a picture of him and Kurama, smiling towards the camera. That was the time where he loved that women. When he was actually happy. When he felt that he had a place in the world.

Not anymore….

" **Kurama** …" he said as he picked the picture up. " **You are one of the many sources of my pain. I promise that the next time I see you, I will kill you. I won't hold back. I won't show any mercy. You are nothing to me anymore, and all of those that support you and your efforts to stop me shall die. I will kill you and I will be one step closer to killing off everything that ever hurt me. There is no such thing as love. There is no such thing as trust. I fight for myself and myself only. You or anyone else that stands in my way shall receive the same punishment as Konoha shall tomorrow. That is a promise I will keep."** He said as he placed the picture face-down. He had to get his mind right for the events ahead..

Naruto's mark on his shoulder that proved that he was the mate of the Kyuubi glowed red... not that he noticed.

 **Wave**

Kurama was sitting up in tree, looking up at the moon. Naruto had found some type of interesting thing about the moon, but she could never find out what was so great about the flying rock. This was her first time doing this, wanting to get some alone time for herself.

She thought back to the picture she saw of her and Naruto early and started to speak out loud to nobody..

" Naruto-kun, you've been through a lot. Most of it was because of my selfishness. I know that you don't believe me when I say this, but I love you. I only want the best for you as well. Please understand that I am worried for you, and would do anything to save you from your pit of loneliness. We all care for you, the person that saved us all from our past lives, and the person that understood us all. You saved me from my loneliness, but in return, I stabbed you in the back. I promise that I'll never do such a thing ever again, and you can trust me forever. I'll save you, Naruto-kun, from yourself, and that's a promise I shall keep." Said Kurama as she jumped down from the tree she was in and started to walk back to the mansion.

Kurama's mark on her shoulder glowed red, but didn't notice this. She kept walking but heard something that stopped her in her tracks.

 _Please…._ Said a voice in her head. Kurama's eyes instantly went up to the moon to see the silhouette of a women.. _Please.. Save my Sochi…._ And with that, the figure disappeared.

" Isn't that some bull shit.." muttered Kurama, not believing what she just saw.

 **Day 3- Final Day**

 **Konoha**

Minato stood in front of Konoha's gates and looked around him. Ninja were position all over the walls, ready for anything. The streets were abandoned, and Konoha looked like a ghost town. All of the citizens were moved to the secret bunkers that would protect them from the fight that was bound to happen.

" You get anything?" Minato as a sensory ninja.

" No sir, but I will report anything that I sense, Hokage-sama!" said the ninja.

Minato nodded his head and turned back to his wife, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. The mother of his children, and the women he fell in love with.

" You ok?" asked Minato.

" Honestly? No… I'm scared.." she said. Minato engulfed Kushina in a hug, knowing what she was going though..

" I understand. We will get out of this." He said as he kissed the top of her head.

 **The Final Valley**

It really was a nice day outside. The birds were chirping, the fish were jumping our the water, and the sun was shining. It looked like a scene from a fairy tale.

Yeah….. We all know this won't long….

A large amount of KI flooded the area. In between the statues that made the legendary site, a large gate came from the river leading to the waterfall. The chains fell from the gates and they shot open. One Naruto no Yoko came from the gates, ready to bring havoc.

" Time…." He said as he took a deep breath. He opened his eyes to show his fully black, hollow eyes, " To destroy.." he said with a smirk and flew off.

 **Konoha**

Minato turned his head, breaking the hug he had with his wife when he felt the large KI from far away, already knowing what it was.

" Hokage-sama! I sense something that has appeared around the border of the Land of Fire! The chakra reserves he has are crazy if I can sense him from here!" shouted the sensory ninja.

Minato, taking a deep breath and walked towards the gates of Konoha. He turned around to see his wife with eyes full of tears.

" Don't worry. I'll be back soon." He said with a smile that Kushina loved. " I love you." He said.

" I love you too." She said with a sad smile. Minato turned away and jumped off into the trees, ready to face what might be his last battle.

 **Time skip- A Hour Later**

Two chakra signatures were felt getting closer and closer together, until they finally met. Naruto and Minato stood face to face, eyeing each other.

" So.. this is how you wish to die." Started Naruto as he looked at Minato with amusement in his eyes. " Honestly, I didn't think that I would be facing you this early."

" I came here to face you to see if there is any hope of changing your mind." Said Minato.

" You know good and well you didn't come here to do that. You have your battle cape on, so I know that you came for a fight, which is good. You took my warning to heart." Said Naruto with a smirk.

" With you, I have to take everything seriously." Said Minato with a smile. The two had a short laugh between each other, and then Naruto gained a serious look on his face.

" You do understand why I am doing this, right?" asked Naruto.

" Yes, I do. I know I can't convince you to stop with words, so I'll just have to use my fist instead." Said Minato as he got into a Taijutsu stances.

" No the best answer. Get ready, Minato **, because here I come**!" shouted Naruto as he flew up to Minato, ready to start the battle.

 **OH YEAH! NEXT CHAPTER! MINATO VS. NARUTO!**

 **Sorry for the long update. A youngin then been so damn tired being this damn awesome. I swear, being me is just a hard thing to do. I have such a stressful life….**

 **I hope you enjoyed the new abilities I gave Dosu and Jugo. With Dosu, I really wanted to mimic his powers with Toph from Avatar: The Last Airbender. Dosu can see and sense vibrations, just like Toph can in the show. Jugo's wings were also an original idea. I thought that if Jugo has so many forms with his curse mark in the anima and manga, then I should give him some abilities of my own.**

 **But yeah, ima need yall awesome readers to review for a young rich nigga like myself. Ya know that ya boy will appreciate it a lot if ya do. Your awesome if you do review.**

 **Finally finished to chapter while watching Cleveland Cavs vs. Los Angelo's Lakers. LeBron going up against Kobe Bryant for the last time…. Right now the CAVS WHOOPING ASS! LETS GO LEBRON!**

 **But yeah, that's it for me.**

 **NarutoPlug, signing out,**

 **Like a real nigga should….**


	23. Chapter 23

**Ayo, ayo, ayo, this ya boy, NarutoPlug, still running away from the cops as usual.**

 **Guess what?... The story then made it to 400 reviews! That's what I'm talking about!**

 **Just a hundred reviews away from my goal for my first story to have 500 reviews. Ima need that to happen, so yall gon ahead and review the good stuff, ya dig.**

 **The last chapter wasn't as long as my last couple of chapters, so Ima make sure that you all have a good and long chapter filled with epicenes!**

 **Ima be listening to a lot of Gucci Mane, Chief Keef, and Migos to get myself hyped up while writing this chapter, so you all know it going to be good. If you don't listening to the rappers I listed above, then you should really get on that shit. WARNING: It's only for real people, so if you fake, don't even bother listening to it cause you wouldn't understand what they talking about.**

 **And with that, lets start the story.**

 **The Corrupted Mind**

 **Chapter 23**

 **Inside Konoha's forest**

Minato and Naruto clashed together, Minato's kunai against Naruto's claws. Sparks went flying in every direction as the two were in a heated stalemate. Naruto slowly started to overpower Minato, pushing him downwards. Minato, wanting to escape, kicked up at Naruto. Naruto used one his tails to block the attack. Minato was able to jump away before Naruto could catch him in his tails.

" Come on, Minato! One would think that you would be better than this!" shouted Naruto as he looked at his opponent.

" Alright then. I shouldn't even go easy on you in the first part of the battle. That would be the same as me having a death wish. I have to go full out to survive this battle." Minato said as he grabbed a handful of kunai in both of his hands before throwing them all in different directions, some heading towards Naruto.

" Tch, please.." said Naruto as he swatted the approaching kunai away from him. Minato flashed in front of Naruto with a kunai aimed towards Naruto's neck.

Minato was surprised when Naruto countered him quickly with him grabbing his arm. " If you think that such a trick will get me, then you are mistaken. After all, I also know the **Haraishin**." Said Naruto with a smirk as he started to add force to his hold on Minato.

Minato cried out in pain as he felt his bones creak inside of him. He flashed away from Naruto and appeared at another kunai, a good distance away from Naruto. " That wasn't what I wanted…" said Minato as he rubbed his wrist.

" I know that you have something that can entertain me for some time, Minato-teme. After all, if you don't, I will just leave you here and go directly to Konoha." Said Naruto.

Minato looked up at Naruto, before flashing away in a yellow flash, disappearing from Naruto's sight.

" Huh….. I guess you really are stupid. If you think that you can trick me into looking for you, than your more of a fool than I thought you were." Said Naruto to the hiding Minato. Minato then appeared in front of Naruto in a Taijutsu stance, and charged forward.

Minato sent a left hand hook to Naruto, but Naruto blocked it by catching Minato's fist in the palm of his right hand. Preparing for this, Minato used his left hand to grab a kunai and fill it with his Lightning chakra. Minato swiped at Naruto, ready to behead him. Naruto tilted his head back, dodging the slice. Naruto then kicked up at the Hokage, hitting his stomach. Naruto's eyes widen when he saw Minato glow a white light, before exploding right in front of Naruto.

The real Minato was placing clones all over the area, make them gather Senjutsu and also giving him something to substitute with. Minato sent more clones at Naruto, knowing that the explosion wasn't going to be enough to kill Naruto.

As expected, Naruto was perfectly fine. He covered himself in his yokai to protect himself from the head on blast. When the smoke cleared, eight more Minato's charged at Naruto.

The first Minato dropped underneath Naruto and kicked upwards, while another Minato came from above him with a heel drop. Naruto grabbed both clones by their ankles with his tails, and slammed them to two other approaching clones, all of them dispelling.

The rest of the Minato went in to stab at Naruto, but Naruto was ready. He dodge two of the stab attempts, and jumped over the to other two. Naruto sent his tails down to slam on them all, but they all disappeared in a yellow flash.

" Gah, such aggravating clones…" said Naruto as he waited for the clones to appear again. He didn't have to wait long as one of them appeared behind Naruto, a **Rasengan** formed in it's hand.

Naruto quickly turned around and smashed his own red **Rasengan** at the clone. The clone had a white light consume itself, before exploding.

" Again.." said Naurto as he covered himself in yokai, protecting him from the attack. Minato didn't wait for Naruto this time, and a clone appeared at the seal that the last clone Minato made when he stomped on the ground, trying to attack Naruto. The Minato wrapped his hands around Naruto's ankles, holding him in place.

" What are you trying to do?" asked a completely calm Naruto.

" This." Was all Minato said. Naruto looked up and his eyes widen at what he saw.

" **Oodama Rasengan!** " two Minato clones shouted as they were only inches from Naruto's face. Quickly thinking, Naruto used his tails to make a dome around him, covering him in yokai.

There was a huge explosion, as the branches from the trees were blasted away from the area, flying in the air. Smoke enveloped he whole area, and the real Minato watched as Naruto flew out of the smoke cloud and to another branch.

" You really are troublesome.." said Naruto as he looked at his father. " You are getting close to injuring me, which shows your strength, but it isn't enough." Said Naruto as he uncrossed his arms, ready to fight.

" Finally going to take me seriously?" asked Minato as he got into a Taijutsu stance.

" Maybe. I've been going easy on you, letting you get in close, but not anymore." Said Naruto. The two stared each other down, until Naruto disappeared from sight.

" Do you remember…." Naruto's voice echoed through the area, " I grabbed your arm to stop one of your attacks. Look at it…"

Minato didn't understand what was going on, but he did so anyway. What he saw was small holes bleeding, probably from Naruto's nails puncturing his skin.

" You know that for me to place my enemies under a Genjutsu, I have to have a direct contact for me to send my yokai into them. You are just another example…" said Naruto. Minato started to feel dizzy, his world spinning around him. He fell down on the branch he was on, and started to cough.

" What….did you..do?" asked a scared Minato. When it came to Naruto, you couldn't be scared about what he was planning for he enemies.

" Oh… nothing." Said Naruto as he appeared in front of Minato. He leaned down to Minato's ears and whispered…

" **Kitsune Illusion: False Reality.."** said Naruto as he disappeared again.

Minato's eyes suddenly opened wide, having his energy returned to him. He stood back up to see Naruto on a branch not to far from him, a smirk on his face.

" Seems to me that your Genjustu failed." Said Minato as he got out his kunai.

" Maybe.." said Naruto with a smirk, making Minato's victory feel fake. Something was wrong here….

Minato appeared in front of Naruto and sent a punch towards his face. Naruto blocked it and kicked upwards. Minato lifted up his leg and stopped Naruto's kick with his foot. The two kept going with a fury of punches and kicks, neither one letting up an once of strength.

Suddenly, Naruto jumped back and took a deep breath.

" **Katon: Fox Fire!"** he shouted and sent a massive fireball with the head of a fox rushing towards Minato.

Minato threw a lightning-enhanced kunai through the fire and started to run away. Before the fire could get to him, he disappeared in a yellow flash.

Naruto saw a kunai headed for him and tilted his head to avoid it. Minato flashed right beside him with another kunai at hand.

" I'm sorry…" said Minato as he used kunai and slashed through Naruto's neck, decapitating him.

Naruto's head fell to the ground, his body following it. Minato looked down in sadness as he saw his eldest son's body hit the ground with a 'thud'.

" Naruto…." Said Minato as he looked down the body on the ground. " It's my fault for this happening to you… I should have done better… Please forgive me, and I hope that you go to a good place in the afterlife… no matter what you did here on Earth, because you only wanted to live your life how you wanted, but couldn't.." said a sad Minato as he tear went down his cheek.

" Such a sad sight…" whispered Minato..

" Yeah.. it sure is.." said a voice behind him.

Minato instantly looked behind him to see Naruto perfectly fine, leaning on the tree they were both on.

" What!" shouted Minato.

" What? Why are you shouting? I'm right here." Said Naruto with a fanged grin.

" You're dead! Your body is right there!" said Minato as he pointed to the ground below them.

" What body?" asked Naruto. Minato looked down to the ground, only to see no body.

" What did you do to me!?" shouted an angry Minato, pulling out two kunai.

" Are you planning to stab me? " asked Naruto. " Well you can't. After all, I am just a tree.."

Suddenly, the Naruto Minato was looking at became a tree, confusing the man.

" What the hell…" said Minato as he looked around. The forest around him was restored from Naruto last Katon attack, there were no kuani on the ground, and the trees had no slash marks on them.

" Genjutsu.." said an angry Minato. Naruto tricked him! The Hokage! He couldn't have this any longer.

Minato started to gather his chakra, ready to release himself from the Genjutsu he was trapped in.

" **Release**!" shouted Minato. The world around him fazed away, before it came back to him. Everything back the way it was.

" Good, now where is that boy.." said Minato.

" Rasengan!" shouted a voice from behind him. He turned around to see Naruto with a fully charged **Rasengan** right at his back. Minato couldn't dodge in time, and received the full Rasengan to his back.

" Arrrgggghhhhh!" shouted Minato as he was blasted down to the ground. That shit really did hurt. Just that one attack could have decide the winner of this battle.

Minato looked up to see Naruto perched up on one of the branches, looking down at Minato.

" You look hurt. Good.." Naruto giggled insanely, giving Minato creeps. Minato saw one of his kunai behind Naruto and smirked.

" Yeah, but pay back's a bitch." Said Minato as he appeared behind Naruto with his own **Rasengan**. When it made contact with Naruto… he went through him?

" What!" shouted Minato as he looked behind him to see a smirking Naruto.

" Watch out!" shouted Naruto as he pointed in front of Minato. Minato looked up to see another Naruto with his tails ready to slam on top of Minato.

" **Tail Smash!** " he shouted. Minato flashed away in time to dodge the attack. He appeared behind another Naruto, sitting on a branch.

 _Now!_.. shouted Minato in his head and threw a… senbon at Naruto….

Wait? A Senbon? Minato didn't use senbon?

The senbon made contact with Naruto's neck, and Naruto fell down to the ground. When his body made it to the ground, somebody came to the battle scene.

" Minato-kun!" shouted Kushina, her sword strapped on her back. " Are you alright?" she asked.

" I got blasted with a **Rasengan** , but I'll be fine.." he said as Kushina helped him up and put his arm around her shoulder. " Something is going on here, though. I seems like everything is messed up. I just sent a senbon at Naruto, and I don't even use them! I didn't have one in my pouch when the fight started, so how did it get there?" he asked.

" I don't know. I did see you do that, though." She said as he looked down at Naruto's body. "… That's a sad sight to see.." she said.

" Yeah, it-" Minato's eyes widen when he heard that. He instantly turned around to see Naruto with a **Rasengan** ready to blast Kushina to bits.

" **Rasengan**!" shouted both Minato and Naruto. The two clashed for a while, before both techniques exploded, sending them all back.

" What going on! I thought you killed him?" shouted Kushina.

" Yeah, I thought I did too. Apparently, he has trapped us in some type of Genjutsu.." he concluded.

" Really? How did he get me in it?" asked Kushina.

" I don't know, but we need to watch our backs. He can appear at anytime." Said Minato as he readied himself, gather nature energy. Kushina also took out her sword and got in a Kenjutsu stance, ready to defend her village.

" So now this women comes to the scene.." said Naruto's voice. " That's even better. You both can die at the same time together. Then, I'll show your dead bodies to Konoha, weakling their wills, and killing them all! Hahahah! I can't wait!" shouted Naruto.

" Here he comes!" shouted the now Sage mode Minato, sensing Naruto come up to them.

Naruto appeared in front of the couple with his scythe ready to slash through them. Kushina parried the attack with her sword, letting Minato jump over her with two Rasengan.

" **Rasengan Barrage!"** he said and sent the **Rasengan** towards Naruto's face.

" **Katon: Kitsune Bombs**!" said Naruto as small fireballs with fox heads came from his mouth and towards Minato. Minato destroyed two of them, but flashed away with Kushina to avoid the very large explosion when the small bombs made contact with the ground.

" That was unexpected.." said Kushina as she watched the explosions. Naruto flew upwards and appeared in the air.

" **Katon: Fox Fire!** " he shouted and sent a massive fireball towards the couple.

" **Suiton: Water Wall!** " countered Kushina as she sent a blast of water towards the fireball. The two attacks meet and caused steam to cover the area.

Naruto came flew in front of Kushina with his scythe, ready to slash at her. Kushina ran up to Naruto and dodged the slash and cut Naruto in half with her own sword, both halves of his body falling down beside her.

" Is…is it over?" she asked as she looked away from Naruto's severed body, not wanting to see her son it such a state.

She wasn't ready when Minato wrapped her up in his arms and flashed away to one of his kunai in a tree branch.

" What was that for?" she asked.

" Look." He said as he pointed back down. She looked down to see that Naruto's head was shooting out flames where Kushina once was.

" We are still under his Genjutsu. Any fatal hits you make on him doesn't mean he's down for the count." Said Minato.

" Your right." Said Naruto from behind them. The two couldn't get away from Naruto as he grabbed their necks and held them up in the air.

" Isn't this funny.." he said as he giggled. " Minato, you…. **You deserve to die! I will enjoy crushing the life out of you!"** shouted Naruto.

" **Suiton: Water Dragon Bullet!** " shouted a voice.

Naruto dropped the two to avoid the approaching water dragon. A person landed in front of Minato and Kushina, coming to their rescue.

" Uh… thanks.." said Minato as he rubbed his head. He looked up to see who saved his life, only to see a familiar person.

" Kushina-chan?" asked Minato as he looked up at his wife.

" Yup!" she said with her tongue out of her mouth a peace sign. " I'm here to save your sorry ass." She said.

" So you made a **Kage Bunshin** before he caught us, good move." He said as he got up.

" What are you talking about?" asked Kushina with a raised eyebrow. " I just got here. I didn't make any **Kage Bunshin.** "

" Well why are there two of you." Said Minato as he pointed at the two Kushinas.

" Uhh… what are you talking about? Did Naruto-chan hit you on your head when you two were fighting?" asked Kushina, worried about her husbands mental health.

" No really! There are two of you! Your standing right beside each other!" shouted Minato.

" Right.. here?" asked Kushina as she placed her hand beside her. The second Kushina looked at Kushina reach out for her. Kushina tried to jump away, but it was to late as Kushina's hand fazed through her.

" What!" shouted a very confused Minato. " So you are telling me that you were never here!" he shouted.

" Damn.." said Naruo as he looked at Minato and Kushina. " It looks like my fun is over."

" What's going on, Naruto! What did you do to Minato-kun!" shouted Kushina.

" He is still under my Genjutsu. It is called ' **False Reality** ' for a reason." Said Naruto with a smirk.

" So everything was fake?" asked Minato.

" Not everything. Yours and my attacks were all real. But you would some times see odd things. Things that weren't supposed to be there. The point of my Genjutsu is to make my opponent waste his or her chakra. Some parts of the reality was real, while some parts were of images my Genjustu was showing you. I was having fun while making them look funny as hell." He said with a laugh.

 _Damn it, he's right…_ thought Minato…. _I am low on chakra now. I've tried to get out of this Genjutsu once, so why isn't it working!.._

" Why couldn't I get out of the Genjutsu the first time I tried to dispel it?" asked Minato.

" Simple. I just made you believe that you dispelled it. So when you realized that you were still in it, it made you even more confused than before. Adding Kushina to the Genjutsu just made you believe that you were out of the Genjutsu for a while. Even though I am fast, and I also can use the **Haraishin** , it still is hard to hit a man that can disappear in an instant. I had to do something to lower your guard." Explained Naruto.

" So is he still in the Genjutsu?" asked Kushina.

" Oh yes, he is and will be. He won't escape it. The only way for him to be released of the Genjutsu is to dispel the yokai coursing through his chakra network, which he doesn't have the ability to do." Said Naruto with a smirk.

" But I do." Said another voice that came to the area.

" You…" growled Naruto as he looked at the person in front of him.

In a red hoodie, with the kanji for ' **nine** ' in black on the back. She had the hood pulled on her head, her long red hair coming from the sides. Her crimson eyes that gleamed with power. She had smooth black leggings that showed off her amazing curves, and black sandals on. The most distinctive feature on the women, which was impossible to miss….

The nine 9ft. tails coming from her tail bone….

" Kurama.." said Naruto with a growl.

" Good to see you again, Naruto-kun.." she said with a small sad smile.

" Don't call me that. I no longer love you. I hate you even more than those two behind you. Now move along. I told you that I would come to Wave to destroy it after I'm done with Konoha." He said with a snarl.

" I told you Naruto-kun, I'm not letting you destroy Konoha." She said.

" What's with the hoodie?" asked Naruto.

" Oh, nothing.. It's just to show that I'm serious in saving you from the path that your going down. That, and it shows of the nine real good, don't your agree?" she said with a smirk as she turned around and showed off the back of her hoodie. She moved her tails out of the way so Naruto could get a good luck at her ass.

That very… amazing.. one in a trillion…..plump….sexy… dangerous…fat ass….

" Stop playing games!" shouted Naruto with a blast of yokai. " Why are you protecting them! You should kill them also for what they did to you!"

" I'm not going to, because that would make me a hypocrite. I don't want you to destroy Konoha because of your hatred for the place, but me killing these two for revenge. I am not going to do something like that. Plus, they are going to help me save you." She said with a smile.

" I told you.. anyone that get's in my way is dead.. you aren't the exception." He said.

" I know." She said as she stuck her finger nail into Minato's neck, absorbing the yokai in his chakra system. " But I cant' have the person I love destroying everything he hates, also destroying himself while doing so."

" Then prepare to die.." he said as he brought out his scythe.

" I promise you that we will win." She said she, Minato, and Kushina got into a Taijutsu stance.

" Listen to me.." said Kurama to the other two. " I know that we aren't on good terms with each other, but I need you two to help me win back Naruto-kun. He doesn't know what he doing. And since we three are the main causes of Naruto-kun's pain, I'm sure that it's right to take all that suffering that we placed on him away." She said.

" Alright, Kurama-san. We will team up." Said Mianto.

" Just make sure that you don't double cross us after all this is over with." Said Kushina with a playful smile.

" No promises." Said Kurama with a smile, making the other two scared.

" But listen. Naruto's Taijutsu is called the ' **Merciless Kitsune'.** It involves using his tails to attack and defend, and his arms giving him an extra edge on his enemy. He will match your power for a while, but then surprise you with a strong attack that you weren't expecting. If he hits you, then you are assured at least a couple broken bones. If he keeps hitting you, you'll be dead in a good 30 seconds.." explained Kurama, making the other two shudder at Naruto's dangerous Taijutsu.

" So how do we take him down? One-on-One is not an option." Said Kushina.

" We take him down with diversions. I'll be the main attacker, while you two sit back and launch attacks when you see an opening. It's the safest way, since I'm the only person that can match Naruto's strength, and the most effective. Understood?!" said Kurama.

" Hai!" shouted the two.

" Good." Said Kurama as she sent her yokai to a seal on her arm. What came out was all black sword. It was on the flat side of the sword was the kanji ' **Nine** ' on each side, written in red.

" So you really are going to pull everything out on me.." said Naruto as he put one of his hands on his face. " Good. I haven't had a good battle in a long time… We'll see who lives.. **and who dies!** " he shouted as he blasted the area with KI, making the two humans that were present shake as they saw visions of their deaths.

" Get yourselves together.." said Kurama, making Kushina and Minato snap out of it. " You mustn't let him get to. He will take any and every opportunity to kill. Stay on your guard." Said Kurama as she put her sword in front of her.

" Come." Said Naruto with a mad grin.

The wind blew in the area they all had a stare down. Nothing happened for a while, but when Naruto and Kurama disappeared, the battle restarted.

Naruto and Kurama met up in front of each other, parrying each others attack. Crimson eyes met black as sparks made from their weapons jumped all around them.

Kurama jumped back and went through some hand signs, " **Katon: Fox Fire!** " she shouted and sent a massive fireball towards Naruto.

" **Fuuton: Up-hill Current!"** shouted Naruto as the wind picked up and pushed the fireball up in the air.

Kurama, in an impressive display of speed, appeared behind Naruto.

" **Mini Beast Bomb!** " she shouted as she quickly charged up a small black ball and sent it towards Naruto. Naruto turned around and covered his right hand with yokai.

" **Fox Slash!"** he slashed at the black bomb. He cut it in half and caused a large explosion.

Naruto jumped back out of the smoke screen, but saw Kushina behind him with her sword ready to slash at him. When she did, he bent over to dodge, but saw Minato with a **Rasengan** in hand. Naruto wrapped one of his tails one of the branches and pulled himself away from the attack. When he was about to jump back to the action, Kurama appeared in front of him and punched him in his mid-section. Naruto crashed down into the ground, making a large crater.

" **Yokai Blast!"** said Kurama as she made of ball of yokai in her hand and sent it down to where Naruto was, causing a massive explosion.

" Whoa.." said Kushina as she looked at the blast. It looked like a small nuclear bomb going off. It really was a amazing sight to see.

" Can't go easy on him. Plus, that won't take him down. I'm sure of it." Said Kurama. Sure enough, Naruto flew out of the smoke cloud, scratches covering his skin and hoodie.

" Grrrr….. you are making this hard for me.." said Naruto with a glare.

" Come home and you won't have anything to worry about.." said Kurama.

" Never.." he said as he flew towards the ground.

Naruto threw his scythe towards Kurama, making her block it with her sword. Naruto came from behind Kurama and caught his scythe with one of his tails. He slashed at her back, but Kushina block the attempt. Minato tried to grab onto Naruto, but he kicked him away, breaking some of his ribs while doing so.

" Minato-kun!" shouted Kushina with worry.

" Your worried about the wrong thing!" shouted Naruto as he spun around Kushina and jabbed at her sides. He raised his tail up that held his scythe, and brought it down on Kushina. It didn't make contact with her though, as Kruama tackled Naruto to the ground.

Kurama punched Naruto twice in his face, making him bleed out. He twisted them around in mid-air, making him on top. He kicked her down to the ground, making her land hard, the ground cracking beneath her. He jumped on her held her down by her neck.

" Now this brings back memories.. " said Kurama as she put her hand on his cheek.

" Grrrrr.. Kurama!" shouted Naruto as he raised both his hand up and made them into fist. He brought them down onto her, ready to cause a massive blow.

Kurama, gathering chakra into her mouth, released her technique before Naruto could get to her. " **Katon: Fox Fire**!" she shouted and sent the blast fire to Naruto in zero-range. Naruto couldn't block it in time and received the attack fully.

" GAAAAAHHHh!" he yelled as the fire burned his skin.

" Hmmhmhm. Seems like that hurt." She said as she got out of the crater she was in. She winced as she did, her insides hurting. He really did put a lot of force behind his attacks.

Naruto flew away from the flames to see him burnt everywhere. His yokai started to heal him at a quick rate, but he still was mad.

" Kurama!" he shouted as flames gathered around his mouth. " **Katon: Hellfire Missiles**!" he shouted. Red light started to be shown from Naruto's mouth, surprising Minato, Kushina, and Kurama.

" Watch out! This is going to be a big one!" shouted Kurama. They all readied their selves for the move Naruto was going to pull.

" Fire!" shouted Naruto. Red missiles of fire came flying towards the group. They all dodged the assault, not want to get hit by one of the missiles of hellfire. Getting hit by one of those meant instant death.

Once the missiles pasted by them, they were scared of the grin that Naruto was giving them.

" What did you do?" said Kurama.

" This battle has moved us. Do you realize how close we are to Konoha?" said Naruto with his grin growing in size. They all widen their eyes, realizing what Naruto was getting to.

" No!" said Minato as looked back towards the direction of Konoha.

 **Konoha**

All of Konoah's ninja were surrounding the walls, ready to protect their village from any threats. They all saw the blast and tremors in the forest, but they were told not to move unless needed to.

" Do you… see that?" said Neji to another Hyuga, both having their clans dojutsu on, the Byakugan.

" Yeah..I do see that.. is that…fire?" said the other Hyuga.

" Incoming!" shouted Neji. " Large missiles of fire are heading our way!" he yelled.

All of the ninja looked towards the forest. Once they all saw the approaching missiles, they instantly went on the defensive.

" **Doton: Earth Wall!** " shouted a mass of Doton users. Many walls blocked the path of the missiles.

" **Suiton: Water Wall!"** shouted more ninjas as they all shot a mass of water towards the missiles.

Once the techniques clashed, the Konoha ninjas were all scared to see the missiles not weakening at the slightest. The flaming missiles went straight through the earthen walls and headed towards the village walls.

" Get out the way!" shouted Ibiki, one of the ninjas on the walls. They all ran for their lives as the missiles broke through the village walls and into Konoha. The missiles destroyed houses and buildings, ripping through the ground and exploded on contact, causing more damage.

" Suiton users! Head into the village and drown out the fires! We don't need the fire spreading to other areas of the village!" shouted Ibiki, ordering the ninjas.

" Hokage-sama and Kushina-sama made need some help." Said one of the ninjas to ibiki.

" Don't worry. We're headed their now." Said Kakashi with Yamato, Mito, Menma, and Sakura behind him.

" Alright, let's head out!" shouted Kakashi. They all nodded and head to the battlefield.

 **Time Skip- At the Battlefield**

The area was flooded with flames. The battle had escalated to a higher level, and the forest took all of the damage of the attacks the group of S-class ninjas were launching.

Kushina pushed a branch off of her and Minato. One of Naruto's last attacks. They were both bleeding bad, not being able to keep up with the level that Naruto and Kurama where fighting at.

" Minato-kun… are you… alright?.." asked a very tired Kushina.

" No…" said Minato as he held onto his stomach. Naruto had slashed at him with his scythe, and the cut was deep, very deep.

" Don't worry. Kurama-san will handle Naruto-chan. Let's take a break." She said as they both sat down on the ground, watching Kurama and Naruto's battle.

Kurama and Naruto was in an intense Kenjutsu battle, matching every move the other did. Neither kitsune demon was letting up on power, only putting more into their attacks.

Kurama slashed at Naruto, put he squatted down and used his handle for his scythe to block her sword. He twisted his scythe around, the blades catching Kurama's sword and pulling it away from her grasp.

" Heheheh!" laughed Naruto. " Seems like I won this Kenjutsu battle, Kurama!" he yelled and slashed at Kurama, getting a good chunk of flesh from her shoulder.

" AAAAAHH!" she shouted out. She jumped back away from Naruto and put her hand on her right shoulder, tending to the wound.

" What? That isn't going to stop you, right?" he asked with a smile.

The battle between the two did have an effect on both demons. Naruto had gash on his chest, but it was slowing healing. His hoodie was cut from many of Kurama's attacks with her sword, and he had dirt and sweat all over him.

Kurama, although, conditions was just a little worse than Naruto's. Her hoodie's right side was cut off revealing the black shirt she had underneath it. Cuts littered her body, and she was healing at a slower rate than Naruto, but it was still quick for he to get back to the action.

" Please…" she said with a huff. " It's going to take a lot more than that to kill me." She said.

" Good." He said as he charged at her. He punched at her face, but she responded with a kick to his stomach. He caught her leg before she could pull it back, and lifted her in the air. He slammed her back to the ground, making her cry out.

" **Fox Slash!** " shouted Naruto as he sent yokai to his claws. Kurama spun out the way as he claws impaled to the ground. He growled and used his tail with his scythe to slash at Kurama. Kurama pushed off of the ground and dodged the attack.

" **Katon: Flame Massacre!** " shouted Kurama as a small flame was made in each of her hands. The flames covered her hands. She punched them forward and the flames blasted forward. The flames started to twist around each other. Naruto looked at the deadly flames with a smirk, amusement in his eyes.

" **Fuuton: Tamed Winds!** " shouted Naruto, using his most favorite move. The invisible wind blade sliced through the fire, and Kurama had to bend back, avoiding the wind blade. A lock of her hair was cut from the wind, falling down to the ground.

Kurama ran into the woods and hid behind a tree, taking in deep breaths.

 _He….is good… I didn't know that he was this good. Where did Kushina and Minato-teme go?! Don't they know that I need help! I can't handle Naruto-kun on my own. I know for a fact that he is stronger than me, and how things are going now, I'll lose. I need something that can help me out. When is 'it' going to kick in? I need it so it can-_

" Looking for me?" said a voice in front of Kurama. Kurama looked in front of her to see Naruto with the same evil smile on his face.

" AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" shouted Kurama, feeling a pain in her stomach. She looked down to see that she was impaled by her own sword. The sword went though her into the tree trunk she was leaning on.

" Don't lower your guard. Ever. You taught me that, right, Kurama? You are a hypocrite of your own word. You should feel ashamed. **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**!" laughed out Naruto.

" Naruto-kun…." She whispered as she put her hand on his cheek. " I… I never want this to happen.. to you."

" That's to bad, because you made me like this. Now suffer." He said with a sick smile. " Stay here, while I go to Konoha." He said as he turned around. He wasn't ready for the punch that hit his left cheek, blasting him off of his feet and plummeting towards the ground.

" Naruto!" shouted Sakura with a fire in her eyes.

" hehehehe….. the pink haired girl.." said Naruto as he got up from the ground. " What…a….surprise." he said as he clapped his hands at her.

" Stop what your doing, Naruto-kun! This isn't you at all!" she shouted.

" Yes it is. I've told you when we were put on a team together that I would destroy Konoha. This is me! This is the reason why I am alive! To purge you all from existence!" he laughed out.

Golden chains came from the ground and wrapped around Naruto, cancelling his yokai flow. Menma and Mito appeared beside Sakura, looking down at Naruto.

" Naruto! Stop this now!" shouted Mito as she looked down at Naruto with a glare. " You are our brother, but we will do anything to stop what you are planning!"

" Please Naruto! Stop this! I know that deep down that you don't want to do this! Your just confused about your place in life! I promise you that we'll help you if you just stop this chaos!" shouted Menma.

" Hell no." said Naruto. The two twins used their chains and brought Naruto closer to them.

" You do realize that we'll have to kill you?" said Mito. " We don't want to do that." She said.

" You won't have to. Because you'll be dead before I can." Said Naruto with a smirk.

" Do you really want to do this?" asked Menma.

" With all my heart. It's the only thing I know how to do. **Destroy**." He said as he sent yokai into the twin's chakra chains, destroying them. He flew up to them and started his battle with them.

Sakura, went up to Kurama, seeing the state that she was in. " Are you alright?" she asked.

" I have a damn sword in me. Do I look ok?" said a sarcastic Kurama.

" I'm going to pull it out, ok? It will hurt." Said Sakura.

" Don't worry. I'm heal myself the instant you pull it out. Just hurry up." Said Kurama.

" If I pull this out," started Sakura as she put her hands on the handle of the sword, " You won't stab us in the back and try to kill us, right?" said a serious Sakura.

" I promise, pink haired girl, that I won't kill you all." Said a Kurama in a bored voice.

Sakura, not liking the nickname all of the Wave ninja had for her, quickly pulled out the sword. Kurama hissed in pain, before healing herself.

" Good, thank you." Said Kurama.

" No problem." Said Sakura.

" Where is the Uchiha? His **Sharingan** will be good use to us in this battle." Asked Kurama.

" Sasuke-kun vanished awhile ago. He wasn't in bed when I woke up, and I haven't heard a word from him." Said a worried Sakura.

" In bed?" said Kurama as she ross her eyebrows, " so you and Uchiha are an item. That's cute." She said, making the pink haired girl blush.

" Let's get back to battle." Said Kurama, Sakura nodding in agreement

" Wait." She said before Sakura could jump away.

" What is it?" asked Sakura.

Kurama looked at Naruto fight against the Konoha ninja and smirked. He was getting tired. She could tell. This was good. That meant it was time for Wave to assemble.

 **" Katon: Fox Signal**!" she said as she sent long line of flames into the sky, going up so high that she couldn't even see the flames die out in the sky.

" What was that for?" asked Sakura.

Kurama just smirked at the pink haired girl. " Reinforcements." Was all she said.

 **Miles Away from the Battlefield**

The Wave ninja looked up to see a long stream of flames shoot up in the air, and they all recognized it.

" It's the signal." Said Zabuza, leading the group of Wave ninja. " Let's go."

" Hai!" they all shouted out, taking off to the battlefield.

 **Back at the Battlefield**

Naruto was facing Menma, Mito, Kakashi, and Yamato. The last two came out of hiding, trying to take Naruto by surprise. It would have worked, but Naruto's mastery of wind let him know of their hiding spot.

 **" Suiton: Water Trumpet**!" shouted Mito as she sent a compressed blast of water towards Naruto.

" **Fuuton: Tamed Winds**!" said Naruto as he cut through the water that was meant to injury him.

" **Mokuton: Great Forest Technique**!" said Yamato as he made long pillars of wood with sharp tips from his arm and sent them towards Naruto. Naruto used his scythe and sent his wind chakra into the weapon. He easily cut through he wood like it was wet paper. He would have laughed, but realized that the move was only a diversion for Kakashi and Menma to get in close to him.

" **Raiton: Electric Overdose**!" shouted Menma, sending large amounts of electricity to his hands, ready to flood Naruto's body with electricity.

" **Lightning Blade**!" said Kakashi as his he closed into Naruto.

" **Fuuton: Uncontrollable Wind Blast**!" shouted Naruto. Wind started to circle around Naruto, making a shield against both of Kakashi and Menma's lightning based attacks. The wind shield than exploded forward, shredding everything in it's path.

A large explosion occurred, as the trees wore torn from the ground by the high wind speeds. Kakashi and Menma took the most damage as the wind sliced at their skin, making them howl in pain. The landscape was torn to shreds, the area now looking like a waste land.

" How *huff huff* did you like that.." said a tired Naruto. Pulling off all these moves was starting to get to him. Naruto's chakra reserves were large, and so was his stamina, but his stamina wasn't as large as his chakra reserves. Doing all this could really cause problems.

He saw all of the Konoha ninja as well as Kurama climb out of the debrief that covered them. Sakura ran over to Kakashi and Menma, tending to their wounds. Naruto looked around at the ninja, seeing their determination.

" You all," started Naruto, " You sicken me. Trying to stop me from reaching my goal. My one goal in life. I won't happen. I will prevail over you all, Konoha will be destroyed!" he shouted as he flew high in the air.

" What is going to do now!" shouted Kushina, haling a dead looking Minato with her.

" I don't know what he's doing!" shouted Kurama.

Naruto was high in the air, looking down at the pitiful humans that were in his way of getting to his goal.

" It's time to die. You all shall be buried in your own ashes.." said Naruto as he started to gather his yokai to his hands. Fire erupted from his hands and he held them over his head.

" **Katon: Hellfire Missiles**!" he shouted and started to send the missiles down to the Earth. The group of ninja's eyes widen when they saw that it was raining fire.

" Oh shit…" said Minato. Everyone had to dodge out of the way as the missiles started to exploded when they hit the ground. Naruto was tearing up the forest even more, the forest catching fire as he continued his assault.

" **DIE! DIE! DIE!"** chanted Naruto with a crazy smile. He liked the fact that he was destroying the Konoha forest. It was a start at destroying Konoha itself. Naruto was continuing his rain of fire on the Earth, but was punched out of the air. Whatever hit him broke his arm in three places.

" **Gaaahh**!" shouted Naruto in pain. He looked up to see what did this to him. His eyes widen when he saw Jugo with demonic like wings on his back, his left arm mutated by his curse mark.

" It's time to stop, Naruto-sama." Naruto heard him say. Something else kicked him in his ribs, cracking most of them.

" Sorry about that, Naruto-kun!" shouted Fu, as she flew in the air with her wings coming from her back, one of her Jinchuriki forms.

Naruto started to plummet down to the ground in pain. Those two hits really did hurt him, and he sure wasn't ready to counter them. Naruto was falling down head first at high speeds, and when he saw that he was getting closer and closer to the ground, he quickly pulled up. He landed on the ground on his shoulder. His body roughly rubbed across the ground, causing his shoulder to break as well. When he finally stopped, Naruto was cut up everywhere.

" Uh…..damn…" said Naruto in pain. He was hurting everywhere, and he wasn't healing like he was supposed to. What was going on with his chakra system!

Naruto slowly climbed out of the crater that he was in. He sent yokai throughout of his body, but he wasn't' healing as fast. When Naruto made it out of the crater, he threw up blood. He started to cough as he fell over on his back.

" What's…..going on.." he said as he looked put his hand in front of the sun, looking at his skin heal slowly.

He sensed a lot of charka signatures, signatures that he was familiar with. All of the Wave ninja surrounded his body, looking down at him, but also keeping their distance. They all knew that Naruto could surprise them at any time.

" Feeling weird?" said Kurama as she made her way to Naruto's downed form, a smirk on her face.

" What.. did you," Naruto coughed out a large amount of blood again, " do…to me…" he wheezed out.

" I didn't do anything to you. You did this to yourself." She said.

" What do you… mean.." he said. He then felt an intense pain in his shoulder, making him cry out in pain. He looked at his shoulder and his eyes widen when he saw his mate mark glowing angry red, the pain intensifying.

" The mark makes each of us love each other. When one doesn't have the same love for the other, the mark cause pain. It's like breaking a contract, only more deadly. You don't…..love me… anymore, only loving the idea of destroying Konoha." Said Kurama, sad that she had to face facts. Naruto really didn't love her.

" Damn it.. damn it…. Damn it.." Naruto repeatedly cursed. This couldn't be happening to him! He had to finish what he started!

Kushina, who was holding onto a chakra exhausted Minato, walked up to Kurama. " Is it over?" she asked. The other Konoha ninja jumped around their leader, seeing Naruto's body on the ground.

" Yes.. I'm sorry for the damage we caused, but it was necessary to save hundreds of thousands of lives." Said Kurama.

" Its… alright.. land can regrow.. it takes humans awhile to repopulate…. I rather have destroyed land than people dead." Said Minato.

Fu looked over Naruto and smiled at him, " It's time to go home, Naruto-kun.." she said.

" No!" yelled Naruto, gaining everyone's attention. " I…. I won't be defeated…" he said. He slowly got up from the ground, but his arms were hanging down. He winced with every move that he made.

" Please, Naruto-sama, stop this." Said Haku. " It pains us to see you like this. It's time to come home and regain your health."

" Fuck.. you.." he said, and Haku's eyes widen. **" I won't stop! I won't until I see Konoha in flames!"** he shouted out as he ripped his hoodie off of him. A seal array started to consume his body, marking all of his skin.

" What are you doing.." said Kurama with a growl. She had never seen this before. Naruto still had tricks up his sleeve. Always.

" Emergency seal.." he said as he slowly ran through hand signs, " **Yokai Seals! Seat Four! Release!"** he shouted. The seal all on his body glowed red, before fading away. Everyone was blasted back as yokai exploded from Naruto. The yokai formed into a fox over Naruto, giving him a demonic look.

" **You think you won**!" shouted Naruto with an insane grin. " **The battle just started! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**!" He laughed. A red light consumed Naruto as he started to grow. His tails were seen growing larger and larger. They wrapped around Naruto's body as the light continued to get brighter and brighter.

" Run away!" shouted Kurama. " He's entering his biju form!"

The light started to grow, making the ninjas think that ninja think that there was a second sun on them. When it died down, it revealed a very large fox. It's fur was a deep crimson, with nine long tails. On it's head was a blonde patch of hair. The blonde hair ran down it's neck, on top of it's spin, and split nine different ways when it reached it's tail. The fox had large teeth that were razor sharp, and black eyes, a endless abyss of pain and suffering.

" **WHERE ARE YOU, KURAMA**!" shouted Naruto, now in his final biju form.

" Fu-san! Are you ready!" shouted Kurama.

" Hai! Me and Chomei-san are ready to go!" shouted Fu.

" Good! Let's go!" she shouted out. A red light enveloped Kurama while a green own took over Fu's form. When the light died down, Kurama was in her biju form, as well as Fu, now Chomei, the seven tailed beetle.

" **You won't win**.." growled Naruto. He winced in pain as he felt his mate mark throb in pain.

" Good, the mark still has it's effect on him even in this form. If we can just out last him, then we'll win." Said Kurama to her sister.

" Alright, big sis! Time to save your boyfriend!" said Chomei.

" This isn't time to play Chomei!" shouted Kurama.

" Alright! Let's get serious!" shouted Chomei as she took to the air.

" Let's go, Naruto-kun." Said Kurama.

" **We'll see who will outlast the other for sure.**." said Naruto with a grin as he charged at Kurama.

" Wave ninja!" she shouted out, gaining their attention. " While I'm busy with Naruto, you do anything you can to slow him down!" she shouted as she tackled Naruto.

" You heard her! Time to show off our skills!" shouted Karin as golden chains came from her back. " You two ready?" she asked Tayuya and Fuka.

" Yup, let's fuck this fucker up!" shouted Tayuya as golden chains came from her back as well.

" When this is over, Naruto-kun will realize the love that he has for me!" said a happy Fuka as golden chains came from back as well.

" They're Uzumakis!" shouted a surprised Kushina.

" Yup! You Konoha bitches can just sit back and watch as the real strong ninjas fucks up this shit!" said Tayuya with a smirk.

" Let's go everyone!" shouted Karin as she charged forward, everyone following behind her.

Kurama and Naruto were slashing at each other, trying to claw out each others eyes. They were using any and every strategy they could, but Kurama could tell that she was slowly being overpowered.

" **Come on, Kurama! Show me your power**!" shouted Naruto as flames shot from his mouth and flew towards Kurama.

" You want it so bad? Have it!" she yelled as flames came from her mouth as well. The two flames met and an inferno of flames was created in between the two biju. Naruto started to gain ground, but was knocked over as Chomei tackled him down to the ground.

" Go! Kurama-chan!" shouted the overly sized biju.

" **Kitsune Secret Art! Flaming Inferno** **B** **last!"** she yelled and more flames erupted from her mouth. They hit Naruto with searing temperatures, burning his skin.

" **Aahhhahahah!"** yelled Naruto as he was on the receiving end of the attack.

" Now!" shouted Kurama. The three Wave Uzumaki sent their chains around Naruto's form, trapping him down to the ground.

" **Get off of me**!" shouted Naruto as he tussled against his binds.

" Jirobo! Jugo! Your up!" shouted Karin.

Jugo was flying down towards Naruto, holding Jugo while doing so. They landed on Naruto's stomach, ready to launch their attack.

" **Crumbling Palm**!" the two shouted as they used their palms and pushed it against Naruto's stomach.

Naruto coughed up blood as he felt some of his ribs crack at the attack. He sent his yokai to the chains that held him down, making them go slack. He lifted himself up, so see Chomei circling above him.

" Here I come!" shouted Chomei as she charged at Naruto. Naruto smirk before jumping in the air and curling up in a ball. He covered tails in flames and swatted Chomei out the air, making her catch fire and land on Kurama.

" Ahhhhhh! Fire, fire fire! Get it off of me!" shouted Chomei as she panicked.

" Time to end you!" shouted Naruto as a ball of flames was made in his mouth.

" Not today! **Suiton: Great Waterfall Technique**!" shouted Zabuza as he manipulated the water in the air and made it rain on top of Naruto's head. It doused Naruto's attack, but did very little as Naruto was many times larger than the attack.

" **You annoying humans**!" shouted Naruto as he looked down at the Wave ninja. He opened his mouth quicker fired a large fireball.

" Incoming!" shouted Kin.

" I got it!" said Dosu as he channeled a very large portion of his chakra to his arms. He jumped up to the approaching fireball. When it was close enough, he shouted.

" **Sonic Boom**!" he yelled. Sound waves hit the fireball and pushed through it, making the flame dispel. The sound waves kept traveling to Naruto's face, hitting him in his face.

" **GAahh**!" said Naruto as he felt drowsy. Another pain went though his body as his mark throbbed again.

 _I have to end this!.._ shouted Naruto in his mind. He turned his head and saw Konoha not to far from where they were. He gained a mad grin as he started to gather chakra into his mouth. A black ball formed in front of his mouth, and condescend until it was small, and he ate it.

" Zabuza!" shouted Kurama.

" Alright!" he yelled as he ran up to Kurama's tail. He ran up Kurama's body and when he made it to the tip of her nose, he jumped off, channeling chakra to his sword.

Smoke started to come from Naruto's mouth, signaling that he was ready to release his attack. All of his tails straightened out as he finally opened his mouth, a black missile coming from his mouth.

" **Biju Bomb!"** he shouted, his sights on Konoha.

Zabuza was in front of the quickly approaching attack, and he was scared out of his mind.

 **Come on Zabuza! You're the demon of the mist! Parents tell horror stories to their children about me! This shouldn't scare me! You have a daughter and a women at Wave that you have to come back to! All you have to do is stop this attack**!. He shouted in his mind with determination in his eyes. His sword gained a blue hue, before chakra enlarged in it's figure.

" **Clever Slice**!" he shouted as he brought down his chakra-enhanced Kubikiribocho…

And cut the Biju bomb in half…

" What!" shouted Naruto as he saw the two halves go to the sides of Konoha, making huge explosions, but Konoha wasn't in range of the blast.

Kurama finally helped Chomei get the flames off of her, and smirked at Naruto.

" Seems like your plans aren't going as well as you thought." She said.

Naruto growled, but then fell to the ground. The pain of the mark was increasing in pain. He couldn't handle this for long.

" **I told you that I'll destroy Konoha and I will!"** he yelled and started to charge up yokai in his mouth. He ran up to Kurama and Chomei, ready to push through them.

" Let's stop him!" shouted Kurama, getting a nod from Chomei. The two ran up to Naruto, ready to tackle again, but surprised when Naruto stopped running, bent down, and flipped right over the two Biju.

" Well look at that. A flipping, giant, demonic fox." Said Ukon as he watched from Sakon's back.

Naruto landed the flip and smirked back at Kurama, before launching his attack on Konoha.

" **Yokai Blaster**!" he shouted sent a red shot of yokai towards Konoha

" NO!" shouted Kurama as she saw the sight of yokai blast making contact in the middle of Konoha, destroying everything.

" **Yes! YES! FINALLY! KONOHA IS DEAD**!" he yelled happily.

He was so happy that he didn't see the smoke clear, to see the rubble pushed up against the walls, but no people at all.

Naruto looked at the scene with a smile, but started to grow into a frown when he noticed this.

" **This… this isn't right.. Where is the screaming? The suffering! WHERE ARE THE CITIZENS"** yelled an angry Naruto.

" Safely protected." Said Minato, as he was perched up on a tree. " I evacuated them to safe bunkers away from your assault." He said with a smirk. " You said to be ready, so I was. Your aren't mad, are you?" said Minato with a weak smile.

Naruto howled out at Minato. " **MINATO! THIS IS THE LAST TIME THAT YOU SEE DAYLIGHT!"** shouted Naruto as he sent another yokai blast towards Minato.

" You know.." stated Minato as he reached for a three-pronged kunai, " If I had another chance with you, I would make sure that none of this ever happens again." He said as he put the kunai in front of him.

 _I remember that!..._ shouted Kurama in her mind, remembering the same position he was in 16 years ago when she was forced to attack Konoha.

" **Flying Thunder God: Guiding Thunder."** Said Minato. The yokai blast met a large sealing array and started to go into it, until it vanished all together.

There were some of Minato's kunai right underneath Naruto, and the yokai blast came right from them, hitting Naruto's underbelly. It exploded upon contact, swallowing Naruto in the explosion.

" **AAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** was all that was heard from inside the blast. Naruto must have put a lot of chakra behind the attack, seeing as the blast lasted for a good minute.

The smoke cleared to show a battered and bruised Naruto. Patches of his fur was missing, and he was bleeding from many cuts on his body. There was no getting up from that.

" Naruto-kun…" whispered Kurama as she walked up Naruto and started to sniff him. He was still alive, which was good, but he was heavily damage.

" It's time to stop this, Naruto-kun." She whispered.

" **NO**!" He shouted out, scaring Kurama. He hit Kurama across her face with his tails, making her fly back and hit the ground.

" Kurama-chan!" shouted Chomei as she went to go tend to her sister.

" **I won't stop! I told you that! You won't hold me back! No one will! I shall prevail** -" Naruto was cut off as a searing pain erupted from the side of his stomach. He looked down to see a purple arrow impaled in his stomach.

" It's time to stop this, Naruto!" shouted Sasuke as he finally made it to the battlefield. A purple armor covered his whole body, and on it's arm it held a bow, in the other another arrow was being made.

" **Uchiha.."** growled Naruto. It seemed like he couldn't catch a break with these people. Everywhere he went there were more problems that stopped him from his revenge.

Naruto started to twitch, until he fell down, succumbing to the pain that was going through his body.

" **You…"** said Naruto, " **Where were you**?"

" With my brother…." Explained Sasuke. " He knew of your plans of destroying Konoha, and had to stop you. He couldn't stop you, though, because he was dying of an unknown disease. He passed on his power to me, knowing that I would be the one stop you."

" **Really?"** said Naruto. " **Did he say that you will die in process**?" asked Naruto as he used one of his claws to slash at Sasuke. He was surprised that his claws didn't pierce through the shield, but just swat Sasuke away.

" **Damn, I'm hurt bad.."** said Naruto as he got back up on all fours. He started limping his way towards Konoha, but Kurama and Chomei blocked his way. All of the Wave ninja were on the Biju's backs, ready to keep fighting.

" Naruto-kun! Just give up!" said a sad Kurama. " Can't you see what you're doing to yourself! Everyone hates seeing you like this!" she shouted.

" **I…..don't…care.. I must.. keep going**.." Naruto wheezed out. Sasuke landed on top of Naruto snout and flashed his **Mangekyo Sharingan** at Naruto's empty eyes.

" **Tsukuyomi**." Said Sasuke. Naruto's eyes instantly widen, before he fell down to the ground.

 **Tsukuyomi Realm**

Naruto, in his regular form, was in a room. He looked at the wall to see… pictures. Pictures of everyone he knew. Those he met in Konoha, Kurama, his old family, his new, the Wave ninja, the sand trio, Mr. Resitte, the Akastuki members. Everyone. In the middle, there was a picture of him. Him as a six year old.. frowning. Sad. Lonely.

" You had it rough." Said Sasuke, as he appeared next to Naruto. " More rough than anybody I ever known. I can't even compare my life to yours. You had to go through all that pain.. alone.. even when you thought you had someone, they only betrayed you in the end." Said Sasuke.

" Yes, that is why is wish to kill them all." Said Naruto, still looking at the picture of him in the middle. It seemed like that was so long ago.

" Yeah, I understand you, but what about the people that you care about?" asked Sasuke, not even looking at Naruto.

" I have no one that I care for.." said Naruto with a glare a he looked over at Sasuke.

" Stop lying. You know deep down that you care for those people that you saved. You made bonds, but you are running away from them. You're scared, aren't you?" asked Sasuke as looked at Naruto's wide eyes.

" Scared?" asked Naruto.

" Scared of being betrayed again, aren't you?" said Sasuke with a small smile. Naruto backed away from Sasuke.

" No. I have no bonds. There is no such thing as love, friendship, no of that. It's all lies." Said Naruto.

" That mark on your shoulder is proof that what you are saying is wrong." Said Sasuke. Naruto covered up the mark and snarled at Sasuke.

" What do you know!" he shouted. " You aren't me! You haven't lived my life! You don't understand me and neither does anyone else up there!" he shouted as he pointed at the wall.

" Really?" said a voice behind him. He turned around and his eyes widen when he saw a six-year old Naruto. His blue eyes, small frame, spikey blonde hair.

" What are you doing here?" asked Naruto. He looked back at Sasuke, but he wasn't there. The room turned in an all white space that seemed to go on forever.

" You say that no one can relate to you, but what about me?" asked the young Naruto.

" ….."

" You can't answer me? You can't even answer yourself? You are me, you do know that? Before all the power, before becoming a demon, before saving Wave, before being put of a Genin team, before meeting Kurama-chan, before being locked up for two years…..before killing all of those people. We were weak. Scared. Confused. Worried. Isn't the same emotions going through your heart right now? What's the difference between you and me?" asked the younger Naruto.

"….."

" Your weak, you do know that? As of right now, I am stronger than you. Unlike you, I wanted to survive and beat those that stood in my way, but I had to fight those stronger than me. The ninjas in Konoha, starvation, sickness. All of those were stronger than me, but I prevailed. I showed them that Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze kept getting up." Said the younger Naruto.

" And when we met Kurama," said another voice. Naruto turned his head to see a ten-year old Naruto. " We were stubborn. We fought her because we wanted to live the life that we wanted, not what she wanted. Even through all the pain, our mind was set on one thing. Freedom."

" And when we were chained down, twice." Said another voice. A twelve-year old Naruto appeared. " We broke free. We also sealed Kurama-chan back in her seal, even if it was for a little while, you felt free. For that short time, you were the happiest person in the world. You shouted out that you were free, and actually believed it. You want that again, don't you?" asked the twelve-year old Naruto.

Naruto looked away from the group of younger Naruto's, looking down at the ground instead.

" Yes… but it won't happen again…my life is set… there's no fighting what I was made for…" said Naruto.

" Do you hear yourself!" shouted another voice, a very familiar voice. Naruto looked up to see Kurama, tears flooding down her eyes.

" You stood up against me! When I wanted to hold you down with my influence, you still fought on! Who on this world had the balls to face the Kyuubi no Yoko in the eyes, and tell her no! No one else! Only you, Naruto-kun. Only you.." she whispered.

" You…. Are unlike any one else…. You were told to be a failure, but are possibly the strongest person on Earth. People thought that you would send the rest of your days in a cell, made by Minato Namikaze and Jiraiya, two of the best Fuinjutsu users in the world, but broke out, twice! You were told… by me… that you didn't have a will…that you were to only listen to me….. that you were to only love me….and even then….. you changed what I expected out of you.. You have a family, that you made, and they all look up to you. Seeing you like this is killing them, so why do it! Why hurt the people that you care for!" shouted Kurama.

" Because!" yelled Naruto, " They'll just turn their backs on me! Sometime in the future, they'll turn their backs on me! Betray me!...Just like….Ayame-nee-chan and Teuchi-jiji…" whispered Naruto..

" They were the start. After that, people I got close to left me. Why make relationships, friendships, bonds, companions,….families…if in the end.. they leave you." Whispered Naruto.

" They won't leave you." Said Sasuke, as he appeared in front of Naruto. " We are out there, trying to bring you back. How much proof do you need? They love you, and they wish to be with you." Said Sasuke. Suddenly, everyone that was in Wave, Sakura, Gamakichi, Gamatatsu, Inari, old man Tazuna, the citizens of Wave, appeared in front of Naruto.

" Come on, Naruto-sama! Let's go get some drinks!"

" Appreciate the work on the bridge today, Naruto-sama!"

" You want to just chill in the park today? It's such a nice day."

" Ah! The beach! I'm telling you, Wave has the best beaches, don't your agree, Naruto-sama?"

" Do you want to listen to me play my flute, Naruto-sama? I know that the music calms you down."

" Grab a plate, Naruto-sama! We have loads of meat and oranges just for you!"

Naruto looked up at the people, close to tears. He looked up to see Tsunami's, his Kaa-chan, smiling face.

" What are you waiting for? Come on." She said with her angel-like smile. She held out her hand for him, wanting him to take it.

Naruto looked down at the hand. He looked at his own, before slowly, reaching up to grasp it….

 **Back on the Battlefield**

Naruto opened his eyes, seeing the sun shine down on him. He looked up to see Sasuke still on his snout. Kurama and Chomei were still in their Biju forms, ready to keep on fighting. The Wave ninjas were also ready, drawing their weapons just in case Naruto kept fighting.

" **It's….I'm alright, Uchiha.."** said Naruto. Sasuke smiled, before he jumped off Naruto's snout, going off to find the Konoha ninja.

" Naruto-kun?" asked Kurama.

" **This…..this will be my last attack**." Said Naruto, surprising them. " **You say that you will do anything for me, then prove it to me one last time!** " shouted Naruto as he got back up, ignoring the pain that coursed through his body.

" So your still fighting!" shouted an angry Kurama.

" **No…"** said Naruto, " **I'm…. just testing something**." He said. " **Now get ready! And don't hold back!"** he shouted.

" Chomei-chan!" shouted Kurama.

" All ready on it!" shouted Chomei as he she started to make a Biju Bomb.

Naruto started to gather chakra in front of his mouth, but it wasn't a black ball that was forming, but a small flame.

" That's that move.." said Sasuke. He remember when Naruto used it against Shukaku, and he also remembered the effect that it had. When Naruto used it, he was only in his half-demon form. If he were to use it now…..

Sasuke ran up to the Wave ninja in a frenzy. " Don't him use that attack!" shouted Sasuke. " He may just destroy us all if he does! Trust me when I say this, because I've seen the power behind that jutsu." Said Sasuke.

The Wave ninja started to group together, trying to find a way to stop Naruto.

" What could we do? He's to far away to run up to! Plus, if we run up to him, then we'll get caught up in the blast!" shouted Anko.

Yakumo was looking at Naruto's fox form, trying to find a way to save them. Her eyes widen and she turned to the group.

" I've got it!" she shouted.

" What is it, Yakumo-chan?" asked Guren.

" We need to shut his mouth. The technique that he has right now will exploded right in front of him, along with Kurama-sama's and Chomei-sama's **Biju Bomb** , it will be enough to take Naruto-kun out." She said.

" But how are we going to get that far?" asked Kidomaru.

" Zaku-kun." Said Yakumo, as she pointed at the boy.

" What, me?" asked Zaku.

" You can get underneath Naruto's mouth and blast it with your wind jutsu, shutting Naruto-sama's mouth. You can just blast the wind away from you to escape. Can you do it?" asked Yakumo.

" Hell yeah I can!" shouted the spikey black haired boy.

" Be careful." Said Kin as she put her hand on his shoulder.

" I'll be alright, if I get a good luck kiss." He grinned.

She laughed at him, and then gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

" Now go! Go save Naruto-sama!" she yelled at him.

" Yes ma'am!" he saluted. " Jugo! Jirobo! I'm going to need a lift!" shouted Zaku.

The to grabbed Zaku's body and got into position.

" Ready… set… GO!" Shouted Zaku, and the two teenagers threw the younger boy towards Naruto.

" AAWWWWWEEEEESSSOOOOOMMMMMEEEEE!" Said Zaku as he flew through the air. He started to pump chakra to his arms, and wind started to blast from the holes in his hands. Soon enough, Zaku was able to control where he was going. Zaku was now flying.

" Alright, time to get to work." He said as he flew underneath Naruto's chin. Naruto didn't notice Zaku going towards him, which was good.

" Alright, got to do most on this one. So let's do this!" he shouted as he pointed his hands at Naruto's chin.

" **EXTREME DECAPITATING AIRWAVES!** " shouted Zaku. He was blasted away from the force of the move, but the results were what he wanted. Naruto's mouth was clamped shut, and was no longer able to control his jutsu.

" Go!" shouted the Wave ninja to the two biju.

" **Biju Bomb**!" they both shouted and sent the two black orbs to Naruto.

Naruto just smiled, seeing the two deadly attacks fly towards him. His own jutsu started to fall to the ground, and he was 100% sure that it was going to explode on contact.

" **I'm….. through.."** he said as the two biju bombs made contact, his own jutsu exploding.

The whole area shook as the power of the three attacks were god-like. The explosion covered the whole area, Chomei and Kurama had to step away to avoid getting caught in the blast zone. Naruto was in the middle, but his body couldn't be seen as the many times larger explosion engulfed his figure. They all watched the deadly fireworks show in front of them, knowing that Naruto couldn't get back up from this..

When the explosion was done, and the dust was cleared from the area, Naruto was gone.

" Where did he go?" asked Kurama.

" Down there!" shouted Suigetsu. In the middle of the largest crater they ever seen, was Naruto, in his regular human form. He was battered, bruised, blood spilling from his body. Most of his cloths were tattered, not being able to stay in one piece after all the damage he went through.

" Naruto-kun!" shouted Kurama, as she reverted back to her human form, Chomei also doing the same, going back in her seal.

Naruto laid there, not making a move. He couldn't move. A good 75% of the bones in his body were broken. He couldn't feel his arms body at all, even moving his mouth hurt. His scythe was somewhere around here, but he wasn't going to go look for it now.

He heard feet hitting the ground and knew he they belong to.

" Naruto-kun!" shouted Kurama as she slid down next to Naruto, making sure he was alright.

" K…kurama..chan." he muttered out, making her smile.

" Yes, it's me, Naruto-kun. We're going home." She said.

" I'm…..s..so..sorry.. For..every..thing….." he wheezed out.

" It's alright. I was the one that caused this. You were just doing what you were told to do all your life. I'm sorry for being such a bad part of your life!" Kurama cried out.

" No….best.." Naruto said before going into a coughing fit.

" Naruto-kun! We need to take you home now!" she shouted out with tears trailing down her eyes.

" NO..wait." he said. All of the Wave ninjas surrounded the couple, wanting to see their leaders.

" I can heal him." Said Karin, stepping up.

" No….i…shal…..shall…heal... Naturally.." said Naruto.

" Why? We can help you get better quicker." Asked Kurama.

" I nee…need.. to.. remember….what pain..is." he said.

There were more feet landing on the ground, and all of Konoha ninjas walked up to the group.

" Stand back." Said Guren, making a crystal sword.

" We aren't here to cause anymore trouble." Said Minato, who was leaning on Kushina. He was suffering badly from chakra exhaustion, and couldn't stand on his own. Guren glared at them for a while, but then dropped her guard.

" Is it over?" asked Mito.

" Yes….i….yield.." Naruto gasped out.

" So are we good? Can Konoha and Wave be allies?" asked Minato.

" No.." Naruto answered immediately. " I still hate Konoha….with every fiber in my body.." he said. He then looked up at Kurama, giving her a small smirk. " But.. I won't de..destroy it… I've… seen what..revenge has done… to me."

" Good, you fool.." Kurama whispered out as her tears started to fall on Naruto's cheek.

" Uchiha!...Pink.. haired girl!" Naruto shouted out, making him cough again. " Come….here."

Sasuke and Sakura walked up to Naruto, the Wave ninja making a pathway for them. When they made it to him, the leaned down over him.

" What is it, Naruto-kun?" asked Sakura.

" You two…were my first…friends…" he said, getting a shock out of them. " Please…forgive me.. for everything I've done."

" It's alright, Naruto. You've realized what you were doing is wrong. I'm glad that we have you back." Said Sasuke.

" Good." He said. He looked up to them with a serious look on his face. " Sasuke-san..Sakura-san." He said, making their heads shoot up never called them by their first names.

Ever.

" Go..into right….. pocket.." he said. Sasuke went to Naruto's right pocket in his cargo pants, and pulled out a kunai with the kanji for ' Nine' on it. Naruto's Haraishin symbol.

" Keep it…. For when…. You need..help…..send charka.. to it.. and I'll..be there." He whispered.

" Thank you, Naruto-kun." Said Sakura. She put her hand on Sasuke's back, " You come back sometime to visit me and Sasuke-kun." She said.

" Ho?...Sasuke-san….and Sakura-san…dating?" asked Naruto.

" Yes, we are. It's because of you that I stop my fan girlish ways, making Sasuke-kun like me back." She said with a smirk.

" Yeah…. I started…to catch feelings for her.. Just a little bit." Said Sasuke, making Sakura punch him in his arm.

" Bout time…" Naruto said. " I was…wondering.. if the Uchiha…was gay.." Naruto joked.

" You and jokes don't mix, Naruto." Said Sasuke with a smile.

" I won't….do it.. an…anymore." He said. " Wave ninja!" he shouted, coughing out again. Kurama cuddled his head in her lap, making him more comfortable.

" Hai!" they all shouted.

" I'm sorry…Pl..please for…give me.." he said.

" It's alright, Naruto-sama, we can never get mad at you." Said Pakura, all of the Wave ninja agreeing.

Naruto looked up to Kurama, seeing her smiling face. He had to smile as he said. " I…love you.."

" I love you too, Naruto-kun." She said as tears of happiness ran down her cheeks. She had her Naruto-kun back, and she was going to take care of him. Naruto eyes started to glow red, until his all black eyes gained the crimson color they once had, the slit in the middle returning as well. The hatred finally shattering.

" Good.. let's head back…to…Wave…." Said Naruto. A red light to over Naruto's form, and when it died down, a small, red chibi fox was in his place, with even smaller nine red tails.

" What happened to him?" asked Fu.

" He's reverted to this form because he has lost a lot of energy. He will continue to grow as he gains his power back." Said Kurama as she picked up the small fox in her arms.

" We are leaving. Even though we are technically enemies, I thank you all what you did today. You helped in the fight to bring back my Naruto-kun." She said as she bowed to Minato. He nodded his head, and Kurama turned back around.

" Wave!" she shouted. " Let's go home.." and jumped off, all of the Wave ninja following her.

" Take me.." Naruto whispered out, " to my…Kaa-chan."

 **Time Skip- Wave**

Tsunami heard a knock on her door. She was just about to wash the dishes, but didn't want to keep whoever was at the door waiting. When she opened the door, she saw Kurama standing there.

" Kurama-chan?" she asked. " What are you doing here?"

Kurama didn't say a word, but just handed the red little ball of fur to her. She didn't know what it was at first, but when she realized that it was a baby fox with nine tails, her eyes widen.

" Ka..Kaa….chan.." said Naruto.

" Sochi?" she asked with tears in her eyes, glad that he reffered to her as his mother.

" I'm sorry."

Tsunami started to openly cry out, glad that Naruto was back to her.

" It's alright, Naruto. Your back where you belong…"

 **AAwwwww! That so sweet…**

 **Fuck that shit, do you see how long this bitch is! Over 13,900words and 30 pages bru! Best chapter ever!**

 **I put a lot of work in this fight scene. It took so long to type, I was thinking about cutting it short. But then I thought about yall, my readers, and I already knew how yall was going to react if I made the fight short and boring:**

 **Possibility 1 ( The Tayuya): " Fuck you, NarutoPlug! How in the hell are you going to end the fight, right when it was going good! And then you said that you was listening to all that mother fucking trap music in the first Author Note to get you all hyped up, but gave me a shitty ass chapter! This is some bullshit! Fuck you my friend! Fuck you!"**

 **Possibility 2 ( The Smart Guy): " Why would you cut the fight scene short? It just doesn't make sense. According to my calculations, you will have over 200 flames just because of what you did here on this chapter. But don't hate me, mister NarutoPlug, all I am is the messenger. Numbers don't lie."**

 **And finally, Possibility 3 ( The Guest): " Fuck you, this shit is boring. Get off of Fanfiction. You don't deserve to do this anymore."**

 **All three of these possibilities when through my head, and I was like, " Aw hell naw, I'ma finish this shit and get like… 100 GOOD reviews from this shit. Let me turn up that Migos: Young Rich Niggas 2…"**

 **But yeah, that how I was for the most part of the story. When the emotional parts started in the story, it was because I was listening to some slow Drake and Chris Brown songs…. I was in my feelings…**

 **I really do want yall to review on how I did on the fight. Even though I think it was good, anything could be made better. So go ahead and place your thoughts on that review but down there. If you didn't like the story, then just let me off easy and say that I could improve.**

 **Go ahead and review, you know you want to. And females, if you look good, you can go ahead and PM me them numbers while you at it..**

 **But yeah, that is for me.**

 **NarutoPlug, signing out,**

 **Like a real nigga should…..**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ayo, this ya boy, NarutoPlug, still thuggin hard on this side of the hood.**

 **I KNOW, I KNOW, I KNOW, I HAVE BEEN GONE FOR A WHILE, BUT A VERY BAD THING HAPPENED TO ME! SOMETHING THAT SHOULDN'T HAPPEN, THE FEAR OF ALL REAL NIGGAS!**

 **My hoes found out I was talking to other hoes….so I hand to handle that before I came back to writing.**

 **But yeah, I've gotten a lot of reviews from the last chapter, most good, some bad. Some really, really bad.**

 **Apparently, yall were disappointed that Naruto either didn't actually kill anyone, or that he was to easy to forgive ( Well, in actuality, he didn't forgive them, he just decided not to kill them.), which I understand. I told yall to be real with me, and you did, but some of you nasty motherfuckers went over board.**

 **And guess where most of those bad reviews came from?... Guest..**

 **Now don't get me wrong, there are a lot of good guest that read my story and really do like it, and also leave good reviews on what they read. They may also be real with me and say that the only reason they didn't like the story is because of this reason or that, and that I need to change somethings, which I respect.**

 **Then you have those Guest that are just bitches.**

 **The pussy niggas told me to go rewrite my story, delete it, or just to fucking stop writing Fanfiction all together. One of these mother fuckers was sick enough to tell me that Naruto should have killed all of the men in Konoha, and rape all the women and UNDERAGED GIRLS!...**

 **….. I swear…. Guest are just….idiots..( Not all of you, just the bitch ass ones.)**

 **Forgive the Guest, O Lord, for they not know it what they do….**

 **Now, didn't I tell yall that this was going to happen? I made three possibilities, and one of them was The Guest. See, I just know my stuff like that.**

 **Listen, I ain't worried about it tho, I still got a lot of good reviews from all my supporters. I do this for yall, ya feel me. Keep being the real niggas that yall really is.**

 **If you need to know, I only started the story around late November. I'm about to get to 500 reviews, and my mother fucking story is already on 4 communities nigga. Go get yo fucking mind right you hater.. ( not all my fans and supporters tho. I love you guys ( no homo))**

 **And with that, lets start the story.**

 **The Corrupted Mind**

 **Chapter 24**

 **2 Weeks Later- Konoha**

Konoha was going through the rebuilding faze. With all of the buildings gone, they had to start from the ground up to get back to the status as ' The Strongest Village Ever.'

After the battle, the citizens and the younger generation of ninjas came out of hiding to see their homes gone. There was a lot of emotional drama going on through the people, but together, they would get out of any situation.

The ninjas of Konoha were split half in half. One half were to stay in Konoha and help with the rebuilding of the village, while the other half went out on missions to gain profit for Konoha, so they could pay for all the damages.

So far, there were some houses built, but not the large number of houses before the attack that Naruto sent that destroyed Konoha. Some Suna came to help with the relief effort, but it would take some time for the village to actually see change in their situation.

Speaking of Naruto, the village came to one conclusion: They wanted Naruto dead.

What he did to Konoha was unforgivable. He destroyed what the First Hokage made. Almost a hundred years of history, destroyed by one blast of Yokai. They were all mad at Naruto, and wanted to send ninjas out to kill him. Granted, no one stepped up to the job of killing Naruto, knowing good and well that he could kill them with just a blink of a eye.

Minato couldn't control his people of Konohagakura, because he was bedridden. The injuries that he sustained during the battle were too great, and it would take a while for him to be back to the once great ' Yellow Flash.'

Because of the absence of Minato, due to injuries, there was a meeting going on right now, deciding on the fate of Konoha and the position of Hokage.

" So what should we do?" asked a civilian of the 'new' civilian council. Minato made an effort into getting ride of all of the old civilian members, and to put good and responsible members in the council, some that he could trust.

" We intend to continue pursuing the Akastuki with assistance with our allies." Said Koharu.

" With the village so decimated, we of the Land of Fire shall also provide our full support in rebuilding the village." Said a representative of the Daimyo. " First, we'll raise the funds, then assess the strain with other lands." He finished.

"There is a more pressing manner at hand. The selection of an acting Hokage." Said Danzo.

" Why must we do that?" asked the Fire Daimyo. " Isn't Minato still alive?" he asked.

" True," said Shikaku with a sigh, " but Hokage-sama has been injured heavily during his battle with his son, the newly named Naruto no Yoko. With him stuck being bedridden, due to injuries, a new leader must be selected, as Hokage, that is, when Minato-sama is better." Finished Shikaku.

" We must proceed with the selection," said Homaru, " without a leader, people may fear of the lack of order, and others may just act rapid. Without a leader, we are unable to steer the village forward as it stands. Plus, is was Hokage-sama's son that caused the destruction of Konoha, so he must be blamed for allowing Konoha to be destroyed."

" I'd like to second that." Said the Daimyo, " I've heard some… things about the treatment of the boy. What he did to Konoha was an act of revenge, because of what the ' People' of Konoha did to him as a child, not just Minato." Said the Daimyo with a serious look on his face.

" I am questioning if I should even aid Konoha at all, seeing as they think it is good to torture children for something out of his control.." he said with a glare.

" Please, reconsider, Daimyo-sama." Said Koharu, " We need your assistance in this time of need! Yes, I admit that Konoha hasn't done it's part in raising the boy properly, but in the end, Konoha was destroyed. What would it look like to other nations that Konoha's Daimyo won't help the village that is inside his lands? They would think that we would no longer have your help, which could encourage even more attacks on Konoha."

" Hmmmm… I'll think about it. But you all aren't out the red zone yet." Said the Daimyo.

" Thank you, Daimyo" said Koharu with a sigh. They just dodged a bullet there.

" But back to the subject of the Hokage selection…" said Danzo.

" I nominate Hatake Kakashi." Said Shikaku, making Danzo angry.

" Ho, the White Fang's son. Yes! That sounds mighty fine. You all?" he asked the council.

" For sure. He's well known, powerful, and virtuous."

" But perhaps a bit too young?"

" Wasn't the Fourth made Hokage at a younger age?"

" Whose disciple was the Hatake?" asked a councilmen.

" The Fourth's." stated Koharu.

" And the Fourth was Jiraiya's disciple, and Jiraiya, the Third's! No problems there.." said the Daimyo.

" And it was the teachings of the third that led to this current crisis!" shouted Danzo, surprising the people in the room.

" The son of the Fourth was the one who destroyed Konoha. He wouldn't have done so if he hadn't had escape the cell the Fourth and Jiraiya made! They were to soft on him! And that generational softness allowed our allies the sand betray us in Orochimaru's Operation Destroy Konoha!" he yelled.

" With the lost Uzumaki on the run, and the rising threat of the Akastuki, we need someone who shall enforce the shinobi law to the fullest!"

" Who should be made Hokage during such times? It should be me!" shouted Danzo as he stood from his chair.

" Why not let Danzo be the acting Hokage?" asked one of the Daimyo's advisors.

" Yes, I have decided. Danzo, you shall now be the temporary Hokage!" shouted the Daimyo, making Danzo smile.

 _Fuck…_ thought Shikaku.

 **Wave**

Kurama eyes opened up and she yawned. She sat up in the bed that she was in, and looked down at her partner. A small, 1ft. fox was laying down on its side, tails curled up around itself. She smiled as she looked down at Naruto.

Naruto was still going through the faze of healing himself, and regaining his strength. He really did a number to himself, fighting against the mark on his shoulder while attacking and receiving damage during the fight. He would be like this for a while, but she knew he would regain his strength soon and become the powerful demon king that he once was.

" Naruto-kun, its time to wake up." She whispered in his ear, rubbing his belly while doing so.

The small red fox eyes slowly opened up, revealing the crimson eyes with the black slit running down the middle. The rest of the eye was black, giving the fox an intimidating look. Naruto uncurled himself and stretched out, loosing his joints. He crawled up to Kurama and licked her face, making her giggle.

In the form that Naruto was in, he couldn't talk. His vocal cords were seriously damaged from all of the yells of pain, and the mark on his shoulder making him go through pain. He was slowly healing, which was good for now

" Time for breakfast." She said as she scoped up Naruto in her arms and toke him downstairs to the kitchen. She sat him down on top of the table, and got a bowl from the cabinets that said ' Naruto' on it. She got out some orange juice from fridge and poured it in the bowl.

" Go ahead, drink up." Kurama said, but Naruto shook his head in denial.

" I know you don't like drinking from a bowl, but it's the only way you can drink." She said. Naruto growled at her, but then bent down and started to drink down his favorite orange juice.

She smiled at him, and then turned back to the fridge to get out a big piece of juicy steak.

" You want this Naruto-kun?" she said with a smile.

Naruto instantly drank the rest of his juice, before jumping up and down, wanting the meat.

She gave it to him, and he devoured the meat with no mercy. Kurama only watched with amusement as he lover ate at the meat. She liked how things were now. She just only hoped that times like these would continue. She just had this feeling that something would happen soon. Something bad.

 **Somewhere in Wave**

A group of five people looked down at the town of Wave. The all had ringed eyes, with many piercings protruding from their bodies. All of them had on robes that had red clouds on them, proving that they were from Akastuki.

" Konan, has the barrier that surrounds Wave torn down?" He asked no one. Suddenly, thousands of pieces of paper came together to form a beautiful women.

" Yes. The Jinchuriki that made the seal around Wave has suffered from chakra exhaustion, so the seals couldn't sustain themselves. No one knows that we have intruded into Wave."

" Good." Said the man in the middle as he looked down at the village.

" We shall proceed with the plan…quietly." Said the man. They all nodded and jumped off, ready to proceed with their mission.

 **Konoha**

" Oh my god!" shouted a red haired girl, looking down at the valley that was once Konoha. " I didn't think that the rock I did would do such a thing." She said worriedly.

" There's no way that happened." Said a busty blonde. " Come on, let's go find someone to talk to." She said.

The three Kumo ninja walked around the ruined village, until they finally found what they came for.

" Hello?" asked Samui as she moved the curtain from the tent out of the way. What she saw was Minato, sleeping in an air mattress, and a red haired women sitting down beside him.

" Yes? Who are you?" asked Kushina.

" I am a representative from Kumo with a message from the Raikage." Said Samui.

" Well, Minato-kun is not well. He is currently in a state of comatose." Said Kushina.

" Comatose?" asked Samui, getting a nod from Kushina.

" I'm sure you must have heard why the village is in such a state." When Samui nodded her head, she continued, " When we were facing our son, he received a lot of damage, and suffered from chakra exhaustion. With the stress that was already on his shoulders, he wasn't able to go through all of this without some negative consequences. But never mind that, I'll receive the letter , since I am his wife." Finished Kushina, reaching out for the letter.

" The Raikage is in a rush, and needs an instant reply." Said Samui.

" That won't be necessary." Said Danzo, entering the tent. " For I am the new Hokage."

" What!" shouted Kushina with wide eyes. " How come?!"

" The council has made me the acting Hokage until the actual Hokage recovers. So I will be receiving the letter." Said Danzo, sending a devious smirk at Kushina.

" Alright then." Said Samui, giving the letter to Danzo.

Danzo quickly read through the note, his eyebrow rising when he did. " Ho, so that's what happening. A Gokage meeting. On the subject on the Akastuki and killing Naruto no Yoko? I shall be there as soon as possible." Said Danzo.

" Thank you sir." Said Samui, and left the tent.

" What is your plan?" said Kushina with a glare. " I know that you wish to become Hokage, but what else are you up to?"

" Nothing. All I'm worried about is the safety of Konoha, and making sure that it stays on top as the strongest ninja village. Do you have a problem with that?" he said with a smirk.

" You won't get away with this." She said.

" What are you talking about? What I'm doing is perfectly legal." He said. " Plus, I'm only an acting Hokage, not the actually thing, sadly. But no matter, my time as Hokage is all I need to proceed with my plans." He said as he walked out the tent.

" That man.." said Kushina under her breath. " He's up to something."

" I have the same thoughts." Said Minato, getting up from his bed, wincing in pain.

" I knew you were listening in. How do you feel about the situation?" Kushina said.

" I agree with the council, there needs to be an acting Hokage, seeing the predicament I am in, but not Danzo. And knowing the Raikage, he plans to do something at the Gokage summit." Said Minato. He started to cough, making Kushina lean down to him, comforting him.

" Minato-kun, are you alright?" said a worried Kushina.

" I'm fine." He said as he wiped his hand over his mouth. " I need you to get Yamato, Menma, Hinata, and Mito for me." He said.

" Why?" asked Kushina.

" A mission.." Minato finished as he went back to sleep.

 **With Sakura and Sasuke**

Sakura and Sasuke just received word of Danzo's coronation of temporary Hokage. Even if it was temporary, being the Hokage for a certain amount of time still gave the man power. He doesn't even trust his subordinates, like Sai, and put a curse seal on all of their tongues.

The two were walking hand in hand, talking about Naruto.

" I hope he's okay." Said Sakura.

" Don't worry, he is Naruto after all. He can do anything, and get through anything." Said Sasuke. Both teenagers looked up to the side to see a sword pointed at them.

" Keep talking about this ' Naruto' fellow, hmm?" said Karui.

" No." said Sasuke, not even scared of the sword pointed at him.

" You better, or else." Said Karui with a glare.

" Or else what? Fight us? On Konoha grounds. Even if you did win, which I highly doubt you would, it would be taken as an attack on the leaf, killing the last Uchiha and the student of Tsunade the Slug Sannin." Said Sakura. The two Kumo ninja growled at the two and Karui pulled her sword back.

" Why do you want to know about Naruto?" asked Sasuke.

" Him! He killed off five squadrons of are best BOLT ninja!" she shouted.

" What.." said Sakura.

" He killed them all! For no reason! That piece of shit deserves to die!" shouted Omoi.

" Even if he did, I won't let you talk about Naruto like that." Said Sasuke as he stepped in front of the Kumo ninja, Sakura right beside him.

" Please, your nothing!" said Karui as she sent a slash at Sasuke with her sword. She was surprised when he unsealed his **Kiba** swords and blocked her attack.

" You had to do that…" said Sasuke. Karui and Omoi's eyes widen when they felt a presence behind them. They were to late to dodge as Sakura punched them both in their backs, forcing them down on the ground.

" Ack!" said Omoi, spitting up blood.

" Now talk, why would Naruto do such a thing." Said Sasuke, his regular **Sharingan** turned on, spinning in his eyes. The two were getting drowsy from Sasuke's eyes, and yielded.

" Alright, we'll talk! Just turn your damn eyes off!" shouted Karui.

Sasuke smirked before turning off his **Sharingan** , letting the two Kumo ninja get up from the ground.

" Talk." Was all Sasuke said.

" We don't know why he did it. Only one person got out of the massacre alive. He said that they were perusing and battling some missing-nin from Kumo, wanting to put him in jail. The Naruto person was spotted walking on the ground underneath the battle. One of our BOLT ninja used a water technique-"

Karui was cut off as both Sasuke and Sakura hit their foreheads with their hands, shaking their heads while doing so.

" Well, that was it." Said Sakura.

" That would set Naruto off." Said Sasuke.

" What? What is it!" shouted Omoi in anger.

" The water probably hit him while he was passing by." Said Sakura with a sigh.

" Water.. WATER! It took water to make him snap! He killed almost twenty people just because of water getting on him!" shouted an enraged Karui.

" That's Naruto for you.." said Sasuke.

" It's because of you all!" shouted Omoi, " letting that demon out of it's cell! What idiot would let their weapon out for a rescue mission! He would just escape when he got close to the border! That thing should've been kept in chains!"

Sasuke appeared in front of Omoi and his **Sasano'o** was activated. The arm made it's way towards Omoi and lifted the struggling Kumo ninja off of the ground.

" I don't care what you say about us, don't disrespect Naruto. He's been through more than you think. It would be wise to stop talking before I crush the life out of you, understood?" said Sasuke, his **Mangekyo Sharingan** spinning dangerously.

" A.. alright.." said Omoi. Sasuke released Omoi and walked way, Sakura following him.

" It would be smart not to try and find Naruto for revenge. He has no problem killing anything that threatens him." Said Sasuke.

 **Wave**

Fu really was having a good day. She was in the park, playing with a bunch of children. She really did love playing with the children, since they were so pure and oblivious to the world around them.

" Catch, Fu-san!" said a small boy with a ball in his hands.

" Throw it over!" she said with a smile.

They all continued to play for a while, but Fu's keen hearing picked up on a sound in the forest near them.

" Hold on you all, I'm going to check something out." She said and entered the forest.

She was walking for a while, but finally ran into what she heard. It was a small girl, leaning on a tree, crying.

" What's wrong, little girl?" asked Fu.

" I don't have any friends to play with.." said the girl, sadness clear in her eyes.

" Don't worry, I'm here for ya'! Fu-san's got ya' back!" she said with a smile.

" Really?" asked the small girl.

" Really really." Replied Fu.

" Can I show you something then? It's a secret." Said the now happy girl.

" Sure, go ahead." Said Fu.

The small girl grabbed Fu's hand and lead her deeper into the forest. When they were a good ways away from the village. When they made it to a clearing, the little girl let go of Fu and walked in front of her.

" So what is it that you want to show me?" asked Fu as she looked around.

" You Jinchuriki are so easy to trick." Said the little girl. Fu instantly took fighting stance when she heard this.

" Who are you?" asked a serious Fu.

The girl responded by letting the transformation down, and turned into thousands of pieces of paper. They all came together to make Konan, the only female of the Akastuki.

" Akastuki." Growled Fu.

" We have you out here only. The only choice you have is to surrender." Said Konan.

" Who else is here?" asked Fu. Five more Akastuki members came from the trees, all of them having orange hair.

" We, Pain, shall take you down." Said the spikey haired Pain.

" You're the one that Naruto-kun faced." Said Fu. Naruto had told them about his battle with Pain, and told them that if they ever faced him to run away. His dojutsu was even able to hurt him.

" Yes, but we are not here for him, but you." Said Pain.

" You won't take me down without a fight." Said Fu, some of her beetles coming from her back.

" We expected such." Said Pain.

" I thought there were six of you? I only see five. Where is the other one? Trying to take me by surprise?" said Fu.

" Engage." Said Pain, and they all charged at Fu.

 **Konoha**

Menma, Mito, Hinata, and Yamato stood in front of Minato and Kushina, at attention.

" I have a mission for you all." Said Minato, coughing some.

" What is it, father?" asked Mito.

" Danzo is acting Hokage right now, since the council has deemed me unable to lead a village in the state that I am in, which they are right, I am to injured to even think about getting Konoha back on its feet. Danzo is going to encourage the other Kages to kill Naruto in the upcoming Gokage summit." He said.

" Why would he do that? Wouldn't that just cause more deaths?" asked Hinata.

" Yes, but Danzo doesn't care as long as the deaths aren't Konoha ninja and civilians. He wishes to use the Gokage and their ninja villages to come under one agreement: Naruto no Yoko needs to be killed." Said a serious Minato.

" If I may," said Yamato, " what are we supposed to do for the mission that you are assigning us? To take out Danzo?" asked Yamato.

" No, I don't need something like that to come back and haunt me in the future." Said Minato. " What I need is for you all to follow the Kumo ninja that are in the village right now. When they leave, you stay your distance to not get caught. When they meet up with the Raikage, tell him the situation and to beware of Danzo and Naruto." Said Minato.

" Hai!" they all shouted.

" Good. Now start your tail. I have heard that those Kumo ninja wish to leave Konoha sometime around noon tomorrow." Said Minato.

They all nodded their heads and left the tent, ready to start the mission they were given.

 **Wave**

Fu was huffing as she looked at her opponent. He was good, but she was starting to get on the winning side. She had took out one of the five bodies in front of her. The body that always tried to reach for the top of her head was the one that she took out.

 _Probably some ' fuck your mind up jutsu..._ thought Fu. Fu was covered in her **Kabutomushi Exoskeleton Armor** , and has only received minor damage. The only problem was that had spent through a little more than half of her charka reserves.

" You are a strong opponent, but I must end this. People will notice that you are gone any longer." Said Pain.

" Yeah, I'll like to see you try." Said Fu from her armor, her **Diamphida** , the Bushman Arrow Poison beetles, flew from the red compartment on her back and surrounded Fu, ready to attack at any time.

Suddenly, the mechanical Pain flew up to her, using the rocket blaster from his feet. A drill like weapon grew from his hand, ready to pierce at Fu's defense.

" Just what I needed!" shouted Fu as she charged forward. When the two got closer enough, sharp stingers wings came from her back. She circled around Pain and sent the stingers through the Pain's head and back.

" Want to meet the new beetles I have finally found and used in battle?" asked Fu with a sick grin on her face. Suddenly, very small beetles came from the red cylinder on her back. They traveled down Fu's body and to the Pain that was still impaled by Fu.

" They are called **Dermestidae** , or, bad for you, FLESH EATING BEETLES!" she shouted. The beetles started to quickly eat at the Pain. Fu let them have the body and made her way to the last two.

" Are you two ready?" she asked. She got her answer when they made their way towards Fu.

The spikey-haired Pain jumped in front of Fu and muttered two words.

" **Almighty Push**!" he said. The effect was massive. Fu was stripped of her amour and all of her beetles flew back from the force. Fu landed on the ground, twitching in pain.

" Ahhhh damn it! I'll get you back for that!" she shouted as he got back up. She couldn't move quick enough as the bigger Pain went around Fu and held her in a head lock.

" What are you…" she instantly felt her chakra leaving out of her, and quickly.

" You must realize now that I am absorbing all of your chakra now." Said the Pain in front of her.

" You? I thought that you all were individuals.. which means your being controlled." She quickly assumed, making Pain scowl. " I knew that my beetles weren't crazy when they told me that chakra was coming from you all and to some where else."

Pain growled at Fu, making her laugh.

" Heheheh… shouldn't have said it.." she laughed out weakly.

" No matter. You won't be able to tell any one, because you'll be dead." Said Pain.

" Where's the other one of you?" asked Fu. " I know that Naruto-kun said that there was one of you that only summoned, so where is he?"

" Getting ready to take us to the Akastuki base, of course." Said Pain, making Fu's eyes go wide. " Somewhere..far..far.. away."

" They'll come for me." Fu countered.

" They can come back for a dead body if they wish. I'll leave your corpse on the front door." Said Pain.

" Fu! Fu! Where are you!" shouted an approaching Suigetsu. " Everyone is at Fuka's house for dinner! Where… are.. you.." he said as he looked on the scene of her in a headlock with two mysterious looking guys, and two bodies around them.

" Get that body!" shouted Fu, yelling at Suigetsu. " Get at least one of the bodies and take it to Karin!" shouted Fu.

Suigetsu, without asking any questions, rushed to one of the dead bodies and grabbed it, holding it tight.

" What's going on Fu!" shouted Suigetsu.

" Goodbye.." she said with a sad smile.

Then, the two alive Pains, the captured Fu that was still trapped in the larger pains arms, and the other two bodies poofed away, what seemed to be a summoning jutsu.

" Damn it Fu! I'm coming for you soon!" said Suigestu as he ran back into Wave, dragging the dead body back with him.

 **Fuka's House**

Fuka lived in a two story house, which'd looked very fancy. The house held a homey feel to it, and felt even better when family was inside, having a good time.

Which was actually happening right now. All of the Wave ninja meet up at Fuka's to have a big buffet, just wanting to be near each other.

" Here you go Jirobo!" said Anko as she dropped a twenty-pound turkey in front of him. Cooked perfectly from the rootie to the tootie. " One big ass turkey!"

" It looks like heaven.." Jirobo said with stars in his eyes, droll coming down in large portions from his mouth.

" Alright now, don't die of dehydration with all that droll coming from you." Laughed Sakon.

Everyone was having such a good time. Nothing could ruin such a amazing time of family, friends, food, Tayuya's cursing, laughing, and all that other good shit….

…..yeah right….

Suigestsu bust through the doors, dragging the body behind him.

" What the fuck did you just do to my door!" shouted an angry Fuka, her hair rising in her anger.

" Fu's been captured by the Akastuki!" shouted Suigetsu.

All of the forks, plates, and cups fell to the floor…. Well except for one.

" Yummy yummy yummy!" sang Jirobo, not hearing Suigetsu.

" Stop eating you fat fuck!" shouted Tayuya, slapping Jirobo on the neck, " Fu's been captured!"

" When did this happen!" shouted Kurama

" Just now! It was far out from town, so she must have been lead there." Said Suigetsu.

" What is that your caring behind you?" asked a scared Isaribi.

" This is one of the bodies of the enemy that Fu was fighting!" said Suigetsu as he raised the body up. When the small Naruto saw this, he went crazy.

He ran up to the dead Pain body and started to bite at it, and whack it with his tails. The scene would have been funny to most, but now wasn't the time for laughing.

" Isn't that the person that Naruto-sama faced before?" asked Pakura.

" Yes. He said that he had ringed-eyes, right?" said Kurama as he looked at the eyes of the man.

 _It's been a long time since I've seen those…._.thought Kurama.

" Fu told me to take the body to Karin. I don't know why, though." Said Suigetsu.

Karin walked towards the body, everyone surrounding her. She looked at the body for a good three seconds before saying, " It's receiving chakra."

" What do you mean?" asked Haku.

" The body is taking in chakra from some source. I can see it clearly." Said Karin, using her amazing sensory abilities to see the chakra in the air. " Somebody was controlling this body, and he must still be near if these things," she said as he plucked out one of the pierces on the Pain's body, " is still receiving chakra!"

" Karin, lead the way!" shouted Kurama. Kurama picked up Naruto and pushed him in between her breast, holding him there, also making the small fox blush. Everyone grabbed their weapons and charged out the door, following Karin.

They need to get Fu back. Now!

 **Outside Wave**

Inside a well camouflaged tree, there were people inside. Konan, Nagato, and the Pains that Nagato controlled. Apparently, Nagato only sent five of his Pain pawns out to retrieve Fu, while he stayed in the tree to summon the Pains back here. The last Pain he had that also specialized in summoning was somewhere far off.

" Good job, Nagato." Said Konan, looking down at the unconscious Fu, all of her chakra drained.

" One step closer to peace." Said Nagato. Konan dispelled her technique and the tree started to peel away to paper. The tree was finally gone, and the group was finally back on the ground.

" Let's go." Said Nagato. The device that held him turned in the direction they were headed and started to walk, Konan and his Pains following closely. Konan wrapped the dead Pains and Fu in paper, their bodies hovering in the air.

Nagato stopped moving and looked behind him, his eyebrow raised.

" What is it, Nagato?" asked Konan.

" Do you feel that?" he asked. " It's like…. There are a lot of people coming here.."

" They couldn't have found out about your secret of how you control the bodies. It would be too soon." Said Konan. She started to not believe in her words as she too felt the chakra signatures coming closer.

" No.. that's them! They found out." Said Nagato.

" What are we to do?" asked a worried Konan.

" Get out of here, Konan. I have a plan that will save our lives… for now.." said Nagato.

" Are you sure?" she asked.

" I promise you I will return. Just go to the base were we will extract the Jinchuriki." Said Nagato.

Konan nodded, and turned into a mass of paper. All of the pieces of paper folded their selves as planes, and flew off from the area.

Nagato took a deep breath before looking up, seeing all of the Wave ninjas land in front of him.

" Is that him, Suigetsu?" asked Karin.

" No, but those bodies on the ground…" Suigetsu looked on the ground, also seeing Fu's body. " There's Fu right there!" he shouted!

" So he was the one that was controlling the bodies." Said Kurama.

" I congratulate you," said Nagato, " no one has ever found out my secret. You all really hard to get by."

" We didn't come here for your praise. We came for Fu, and to end you.." said Kurama with a growl, her crimson orbs glowing dangerously. Naruto yipped from in between Kurama's breast, agreeing with her.

" Maybe, but you won't get the Jinchuriki." Said Nagato. The last three Pains got from the ground and grabbed Fu's body. " For we are already gone."

" What are you talking about?" said a confused Kurama.

 **Else where**

Far away from where Nagato was, was the Pain of the **Animal Path.** Nagato placed this Pain as far away as possible, but still in range where he could control it, for a quick escape.

The Pain placed it's hands on the ground and whispered.

" **Summoning Jutsu."**

 **Outside Wave**

Nagato, the alive and dead Pains, along with Fu, disappeared in a poof of smoke, vanishing from the Wave ninja's sight.

" What!" shouted Kurama.

" Where did they go!" shouted Fuka.

Karin started to concentrate, trying her best to find the Akastuki members, and also Fu, but with no luck.

" There…gone.." said Karin.

" How could this happen!" shouted Kurama.

" How did they even get in Wave without us knowing?" asked Jugo.

" Probably because of the form that Naruto-sama is in right now, he couldn't hold up the seals that he placed around Wave that sensed invaders." Said Zabuza, making Naruto growl.

" How can we find them?" asked a worried Yakumo.

" We can find them, but only with a lot of luck." Said Karin, making the others curious in her plan.

" Explain." Commanded Kurama.

" Well, this chakra receiver can still receive the chakra that man was releasing, but only if we get in range of his chakra output. If we somehow find his chakra output somewhere on this world, then the receiver shall led the way of the enemies location, possible the rest of the Akastuki as well." Said Karin.

Kurama thought for a while, wondering what to do. She had to find Fu, they couldn't just let the Akastuki have her, because if they completed the extraction of Chomei, they would be one step closer to doing what she thought they were doing. She looked down at Naruto that was still trapped in between her breast, and an idea popped in her head.

" Karin." She said. " You will lead a team that includes Jugo, Yakumo, Zaku, Fuka, Pakura, and Anko. We shall go back to the body of that man we still have in Wave, and take as many of those chakra receivers as possible. You shall search every area possible until you come up with a trail of the enemies location. When you do," she stopped talking as she pulled out one of Naruto's Haraishin kunai, " then send charka to this. It will activate a large teleportation seal to another kunai I have. All of the Wave ninja shall be teleported to your location, and we raid the Akastuki together." She told them.

" Hai!" they all exclaimed, and headed back to Wave.

Kurama looked down at Naruto, who was now sleeping, trying to regain his strength.

 _I just hope this works before she's dead….._ thought Kurama as she jumped off in the trees.

 **The Next Day**

Samui, Omoi, and Karui were jumping in the trees, headed to the location of where they were told to meet up with the Raikage and report their visit to Konoha. They had no idea they were being tailed by Hinata, Mito, Menma, and Yamato.

Team Samui landed on the snowy ground, feeling the Raikage's charka signature coming close. Sure enough, the Raikage and his group landed in front of them.

" Raikage-sama, we have returned from Konohagakure." Said Samui.

" Samui-san, it seems that you've been tailed." Said Shi. " Show yourselves, you Konoha dogs!" he shouted.

All of the Konoha ninjas came from their hiding and stood in front of the Kumo ninja.

" Why are you all here?" asked Darui. A's eyes widen when he saw Menma and Mito, knowing exactly who they were.

" Your that son of bitches' children!" he yelled.

" Uh.. Raikage-sama?" said Karui.

" I can't believe the Yellow Flash sent his own children to kill me! That is just the ultimate insult!" yelled the angry Raikage.

" Please hear us out, we are not here to kill you, just to give you a warning for your benefit." Said Yamato.

" How do you know that your telling the truth?" said Karui, rather loudly.

" It's about Naruto…. No Yoko.." finished Mito, a little hesitantly.

" What is it about, huh?! I've going to find that boy and kill him three times over! I don't care that he is your brother, I shall end him!" yelled A.

" No please!" said Mito. " You can't kill him! He will kill you all instead! He is to strong!"

" What are you saying? That Kumo is to weak to get rid of such a annoyance!?" said A.

" No one is." Said Menma, stepping up. " We are here to warn you about Danzo and what he may tell you in the Gokage summit. My father is to weak to attend the summit because of my brother's last attack on Konoha."

" I've heard." Said A. " Shouldn't that encourage you all to increase your search for him? He destroyed Konoha by himself! Why are you defending him!?"

" Because Konoha doesn't want to be blamed for the damages that Naruto may cause." Said Yamato. " He is strong, most likely the strongest person alive right now. No one can win one-on-one with Naruto. He is just that good. What we don't want Danzo to convince you all is to search for Naruto together and try to end him, only for it to end the other way around."

" Hahahahaha!" laughed out a very sarcastic Raikage. " Your scared of the boy, hmm! We'll we shall end him! We would be doing Konoha a favor at the most if we killed Naruto no Yoko. I don't see that point of you all coming here."

" Please listen, Raikage-sama!" shouted Hinata, making all of the Konoha ninja eyes widen. They never heard Hinata yell.

" Naruto is on a league on his own. He will destroy anything that gets in his way. Konoha was only lucky because some of Naruto's own allies came to fight against Naruto and bring him back to Wave. If he kills anymore of your ninja, we don't wish to be blamed for not properly holding Naruto down, causing another war!" she yelled. " Also, Naruto has is considered a friend and family to some in Konoha! We don't wish for his demise!"

" He won't kill anymore people, because the next time I see him, he shall die! You do understand that demon is evil! Worse than a biju! He doesn't deserve to live! He probably killing something right now!"

 **Wave**

A small, fox Naruto sneezed all of a sudden. It felt like someone was talking bad about him.

 _Eh, like I care…_ thought Naruto as he continued to drink the orange juice from his bowl.

 **Back to the Raikage**

" His life needs to end! I'm doing this for the benefit and safety for my people!" he says.

" You defend an criminal that broken laws, stolen from villages, killed a mass of people, and destroyed a whole village! You think that people are just going to let that slide!? You are all weak minded if so." Said the Raikage as he and his group of ninjas passed by the Leaf ninjas.

" Damn it." Said Menma, slamming the ground beneath him.

" What will happen now.." whispered Mito, looking off in the distance.

 **Two Days Later…**

The Hokage, Raikage, MIzukage, Tsuchikage, and Kazekage sat around a round table, their Kage hats in front of each them. All of the Kage had a serious look on their face, ready to take care of the business they were called for.

" My name is Mifune, and I shall preside over the meeting. Now, let the Gokage summit commence!" Mifune shouted out.

" I'll start. Listen up." Said Gaara, the youngest among the group of Kages.

" Oh ho oh!" laughed the old Tsuchikage. " My have the Gokage changed. To be named Kage at your age is quite impressive, Kazekage-sama. Yet despite your father's obviously brilliant guidance, he seems not to have taught you etiquette."

" Probably it's one of the reasons I was chosen as Kazekage." Said a stoic Gaara, not amused at the slightest.

" Hahahah! Cheeky fella!" laughed the old man.

" Please, Tsuchikage-sama, don't interrupt. Kazekage-sama, please do continue." Said Mei, the Mizukage.

" I am a former Jinchuriki, so I know of the powers of the Akastuki, seeing as I was once captured by them." Started Gaara. " I had my biju extracted from me was almost killed by them. That is why I very much do consider the Akastuki a dangerous threat. I've applied to you, the others of the Gokage, for aid and cooperation numerous times been roundly ignored. Except for the previous Hokage. After so many of the Jinchuriki have been taken, to collaborate now is simply too little, too late."

" Humph. The hidden villages of the Great Five Nations cannot afford to alert others that their Jinchuriki have been taken. It's an embarrassment! Covert rescue and recovery missions are the norm. No one seeks the aid from other lands when Jinchuriki disappear!" yelled the Tsuchikage.

" Is that so?" said Gaara. " So is that why the Hidden Rock village remained silent when both of their Jinchurikis were taken by the Akastuki? Are your status and appearance to others that important?" asked Gaara, making the Tsuchikage mad.

" Biju being taken should not result immediately in mass terror. It takes significant skill, knowledge and time to achieve control over them." Said Mei.

" It is necessary for a Jinchuriki to mature together with his or her Biju to adept to it. And even then, control is difficult. Isn't that right, Kazekage-sama?" said the Oonoki, getting back at Gaara.

" To begin with," said Danzo, " the only few who've ever achieved true control over Biju are Uchiha Madara and First Hokage Hashirama, plus Fourth Mizukage Yagura, and Raikage-sama's younger brother, Killer Bee. However, we have anoth-"

Danzo was cut off as the Raikage slammed his hand down on the table in front of them.

" Enough with this nonsense!" he yelled. The sudden attack on the table made all of the ninja watching the summit come from their hiding, protecting their Kage.

" This is a place of discourse. Please refrain from behavior that lacks civility." Said Mifune. After everyone went back to their original spots, the Raikage started the summit back up and running.

" Leaf! Stone! Sand! Mist! The Akastuki is composed of rogue shinobi coming from your villages! And that's not all! I have proof the among you, including your predecessor shadows, are those who have even utilized the Akastuki! You say that they are a problem, but apparently, you didn't have a problem with them when they were completing missions that you gave them! Since your shinobi were to weak and incompetent to even take the mission, you hire criminals to do so!" shouted A.

" The Akastuki may be a problem to you all, but not to me, for my brother, Bee, is safe in Kumo, training to get better to stop the Akastuki that will one day come for you! What have you all done to stop the Akastuki!" A then turned to Gaara.

" You say you were once a Jinchuriki and while you were one, you were also Kazekage. The Akastuki just simply walked in Suna and beat you to the ground! In the Mist, your Biju was free to do whatever it wanted, resulting in it's capture as well. In the Hidden Rock, you, old geezer, actually let your Jinchuriki out of the village whenever they wanted! Just idiotic!" he then turned to Danzo and his eyes gained a fire in them.

" And Konoha is worst of all! That bastard, the Yellow Flash, actually lied to his whole village and said that his son was a demon! Ha! What an idiot! He goes even father saying that his other two children were hero's, but the one called 'demon' actually held more of the Kyuubi than he thought! The Kyuubi Jinchuriki broke out of Konoha- ON HIS OWN IF I MAY ADD!- and found a better life in where he now resides in Wave."

" The only reason the Akastuki took the Nibi Jinchuriki away from Kumo is because of the Jinchuriki actions herself. She ran off in the sewers alone, resulting in her capture. But Kumo had the offense and capabilities to take care of two Akastuki members, while it seems you all can't!" yelled A.

" The truth is that it is to late to worry about the Jinchuriki. The last three are hidden away, and the Akastuki won't reach them. We have something else to deal with on our hands now, the main reason I called you all here." Said A.

" Which is?" said Oonoki.

" The Kyuubi Jinchuriki." Said A. " I'm sure you all have heard about him, and how he destroyed Konoha." Said A, giving a smirk to Danzo. " He has become an uprising rouge ninja in the last three years, causing damage and killing ninjas from your prospective villages. He doesn't need to be left alive, especially with the power he has. If the Akastuki got to him, then their plans will succeed. That is why I wish to dispose of Naruto no Yoko now rather than later." Finished A.

" I have heard of that boy.." said Oonoki. " He killed a lot of my ninja for no apparent reason. My ninjas were in some town late night, trying to deliver some produce. One of the stands took on too much weight and broke down, making a large crashing sound. Next thing they knew, this Naruto boy was slashing at them, saying they ' woke him up.'" Said Oonoki.

" He kills over the most simplest things! It makes no sense!" shouted A.

" Apparently, the Kyuubi Jinchuriki has a very short temper. His teammates have told the council about the smallest things that set him off, like ' don't wake him up while he is sleeping.' or ' he hates getting wet unintentionally.' The jinchuriki is strong as he is unpredictable and weird." Said Danzo.

" I'm telling you that he needs to die! He shall be a thorn in our sides in the future as well! I know it! I need everyone's support in getting rid of this menace!" said A.

They would have agreed, if there wasn't laughing coming from a certain person.

" What do you find funny, Ms. Mizukage-sama?" asked Oonoki.

" heheh… I find it funny.. that you actually think you can beat Naruto-kun." She said with a smile, and another giggle.

" What!" yelled A.

" You mean you know Naruto no Yoko?" asked Oonoki.

" Quite well actually. Such a find young man. If he was single I would ravage him…" she said with hearts in her eyes.

" Well now…." Said Gaara, trying to keep his mind from going to certain perverted thoughts.

" What the hell! You are allies with that demon!" shouted A.

" I should be a ally of the hero of Mist, right?" she said.

" What do you mean by this?" asked the usual quiet Danzo.

" He came to Wave two years ago, with the encouragement of one of his followers…"

 **Flashback**

A fourteen-year old Naruto was walking hand-in-hand with his mate, Kurama. Beside them was Zabuza, Haku, and Fuka.

" So you wish for me to kill the man that has started the war in Mist?" asked Naruto.

" Yes. The whole reason why I fled Mist in the first place was because I was building up funds to plan another assassination attempt on the current Mizukage, Yagura. He has claimed that those with bloodlines are monsters, and need to be purged. He corrupted others with the stupid audiology and now he has a mass of followers backing him up." Said Zabuza.

" So I shall kill all those that are not apart of the rebels, correct?" asked Naruto.

" That is correct, Naruto-kun. I want you to show no mercy. I will be judging you while you do so." Said a smiling Kurama. This was during the days that she thought that killing others for no apparent reason was good.

" Then I shall do so." Said Naruto.

The group continued to walk, going through the mist that was hard to see through. While walking, Zabuza told them to stop here.

" Where are we, Zabuza-san?" asked Fuka.

" At the meeting place." Said Zabuza. He whistled loudly, and soon they all were surrounded by dozens of ninja.

" Halt! Who are you? And how did you navigate through the mist?" shouted the leader of the group.

" Stand down. It is I, Zabuza Momochi, and I have come back with reinforcements that shall win this war." He said.

" What reinforcements?" asked the man. When he pointed at Naruto, they all started to laugh.

" That boy can't stop a whole war!"

" Go back to your family, kid."

" What an idiot, bringing a little kid as reinforcements."

" We should just kill them now…"

Naruto blasted the area with KI, making all of the Mist ninja shack in fear.

" Continue to talk bad about me and you all shall have your head removed from your body." Said Naruto with a monotone, creepy voice.

" Zabuza-sama..a-a-are you s-sure that he c-can help us?" asked one of the scared ninjas.

" I promise you he will win." Said Zabuza.

" Then lets head back to base, he will meet our leader then." Said the man. The group started to follower behind the Mist ninja. Zabuza stepped up to the leader, wanting to ask him a question.

" Who is the leader of the rebellion?" asked Zabuza.

What he got in reply were a bunch of giggles and laughs as they all looked at Zabuza.

" Oh, you know her really well, Zabuza-sama." Said the man. Zabuza only raised his non-existent eyebrow at their actions.

The group made it to an area where the mist wasn't as bad as it was earlier, and so lots of ninjas, tents, weapons, the perfect hiding place for a war.

" So this is your main base?" asked Haku.

" Are only one. All the other ones have been destroyed." Said the man. As they were making their way through the base, people were looking at them, recognizing Zabuza and Haku.

The group made it to a rather large building in the middle of the hidden base. The man told one of the guards to get the leader, which he nodded his head to and ran inside.

" Wait out here, we'll get you when she is ready." Said man. They all nodded and the man also entered the building.

" When do we start killing people?" asked Naruto, looking up at Kurama for an answer.

" Soon, I promise you Naruto-kun." Said Kurama. Fuka, Zabuza, and Haku shivered as they looked at the bloodthirsty couple.

After a while of waiting, they were called inside. The went up a flight of stairs, and made it the final door in the hallway. Once they entered, Zabuza's mouth dropped to the floor, his bandages not being able to hold his falling mouth.

" Oh HELL NO!" he shouted as he looked at Mei behind her desk.

" Zabuza-kun? Is that you?" she said as she got out of her chair. Zabuza turned around and went to the door, but a tail wrapped around his waist.

" You brought me all the way here," said Naruto with a glare, " You aren't leaving, no matter who she is." Naruto lifted Zabuza up and placed him right in front of Mei.

" Uhh… hey.." said Zabuza, only to get tackled down to the floor.

" Oh how I missed you!" shouted Mei. " We should celebrate somewhere more….private.." said a very sexy redhead.

" Mei-san? Is that you?" asked Fuka. Mei looked up to see Fuka, her long lost friend.

" Fuka!" shouted Mei, getting up from Zabuza, stomping on his face while doing so, and hugged her.

" It's been so long!" she said.

" Mei-chan, did you and Zabuza have a… little thing going on?" asked Fuka with a raised eyebrow.

" Girl, yes. He may not look like nothing on the outside, but when you get him alone..hehehe…. sounded like fireworks was going off in my house." Said Mei.

" ANYWAY!" shouted Zabuza. " Are you the leader of the rebellion, Mei?" asked Zabuza.

" Yup, but we haven't been doing so well." She said with a downcast look. " We started to lose battle after battle, our numbers dropping with each one, and I don't think we will survive the last attack."

" Well no worries, for I have brought the solution." Said Zabuza as he lifted Naruto from under his arms.

" Him?" asked Mei as she walked up to Naruto. " Awwww! Your so cute.." she said as she rubbed his cheek. Her hand was slapped away and she looked at a very mad Kurama.

" **DON'T YOU DARE PUT YOUR HANDS ON HIM ANYMORE!"** yelled Kurama, yokai surrounding her form.

" Are you alright, Mei-sama!?" yelled a man as he bust through he door, a black eyepatch around his left eye.

" Y-yes." Said a shaky Mei.

" Ao?" said Zabuza.

" Zabuza?" said Ao, taking in Zabuza's form, before getting mad. " You soon of a bitch! Where's my mother fucking money!"

" We'll talk about that later." Said Zabuza, wanting to change the subject. " We need to send Naurto out the battlefield immediately!"

" Why?" said Mei. " We haven't received any warnings of any approaching enemies."

" You want to get rid of the enemy as quick as possible, right? Then send Naruto-sama inside the enemies base. He can attack on the inside. No one will no that he is apart of the rebellion, so it is the perfect surprise attack." Said Haku.

" Hmmmm.. why send a boy inside enemy territory? He will just die when they realize he is on our side." Said Ao.

" I am stronger than you think, so just point out the enemy, and they shall die." Said Naruto, Kurama hugging him behind.

" Are you sure?" asked Mei.

" Yes.." said Naruto.

" Well, if you wish." Said Mei as she went through a drawer and pulled out a map. " The enemy is currently a good eight miles north of us. You can't miss it. The mist isn't as dense as it is here." Said Mei.

" I shall head there now, gather your followers and tell them the final battle shall happen in the next 30 mintues." Said Naruto as he and Kurama started to walk out the room.

" Wait! You must know of their leader, Yagura, is an Jinchuriki! He has full control of his biju!" shouted Mei. Naruto just looked back and gave Mei an insane smile.

" Good."

 **30 minutes later**

Naruto stood on top of the wall the surrounded the enemy base. It was much larger than the rebellion base, which was good for him. It would make it much easier for Naruto to sneak in and attack. He could feel the rebels a good mile away from him, ready to fight. Naruto looked up at the sun and took in a deep breath.

" Time to go to work." He said as his eyes flashed crimson, a bloodthirsty look on his face.

 **Yeah yeah, I know, not the best chapter, but I had to give yall something.**

 **I used to predicament of Minato suffering the effects of the battle he had with Naruto, and Naruto being in his chibi fox form for a while, to show that both Konoha and Wave are going through some things at the time.**

 **Especially now that Fu is gone. I had to do something with Fu so the plans that the Akastuki have won't go interrupted. But don't worry, she'll be back, I promise ya.**

 **I'm going to start building Fu's powers around the girl from Mortal Combat D'Vorah. I hope yall saw what I was doing when I said that she had shit coming out her back and it stabbed that one Pain through his mouth, one of D'Vorah's finishers I believe.**

 **I received some review on people not wanting to make Naruto not insane anymore, which he won't. I also put in the Mist War so you all could see more of the insane Naruto while he was younger.**

 **But yeah, that's it for me.**

 **NarutoPlug, signing out,**

 **Like a real nigga should…**


	25. Chapter 25

**Ayo, this ya boy, NarutoPlug, cooking that baking soda on the skillet, being a boss all the time. A youngin then been putting in that work during this last week. Spring Break bout to happen next week, and guess where a young nigga like me going?**

 **LAS VEGAS BITCH!**

 **I'm so damn excited, im fine me a good looking girl down there…we gonna have ourselves a good ass time…hehehehe… and it has to do with her ass….**

 **But yeah, working hard on the typing, I'ma drop this chapter and another chapter before I leave to Vegas, so don't worry, I'ma give yall something to read for the break.**

 **If you a bad bitch tho, and you in Las Vegas right now, go ahead and PM a real nigga, I'm show you whats real….hehehe…**

 **And with that, on to the story.**

 **The Corrupted Mind**

 **Chapter 25**

 **Kirigakure**

Naruto was calmly walking through the village, his hoodie on over his head. He withdrew in his tails, so he wouldn't draw any attention. He wasn't running into any problems while walking through the main part of the village, as he was mixing into the crowd of people.

 _Seems to be a lot of guards posted around….._ thought Naruto as he looked on top of buildings to see ninjas all on patrol, making sure that no one causes any problems.

Naruto kept walking until he came upon the largest building in the village, and could feel the most powerful chakra source in the village.

 _Must be their Jinchuriki leader…_ thought Naruto again. He made sure no one was looking, and walked inside the building.

The building itself was pretty plain. A simply check-in desk, some chairs, lounging room, some fake plants here and there, and doors and stairs leading to other areas of the building.

Naruto looked up to see the lady at the front desk and walked up to her.

" Excuse me." He said.

" Yes, what is it you need?" asked the rather nice women.

" I need to use the bathroom. I'm waiting on my….father," Naruto stretched out the word 'father', not liking how it came out his mouth, " To come from a meeting and I drank a lot of water earlier."

" It's through this door and around the corner. To your left." Said the women. Naruto nodded and went to wear she directed, actually wanting to go use the bathroom.

When he got done with taking a piss, he looked up at the ceiling, concentrating.

 _It feels as if no one is in the room on top of me, which means it is safe to enter…_ thought Naruto. He locked the door to the bathroom and walked to the middle of the bathroom, holding his clawed hands upwards.

" **Tamed Winds**." Naruto whispered. The wind slashed at the ceiling in and made a square shape hole in the ceiling. Naruto slowly floated up and into the room, which seemed to be an old closet. Sensing no one outside the door he was in, he opened the door and started to walk down a long hallway.

 _The chakra source I sensed earlier is on the top floor, on the other side of the building. I shall make my way through without alarming anyone. If they don't know that I'm coming to attack, the better the attack will end up….._ thought Naruto, turning a corner when he saw someone leave out of a room. He checked the corner, before continuing his journey through the building.

He made it to a fleet of stairs, and now on the final floor. Following his senses, he was now outside the door with the very strong chakra source. Without knocking, he entered, and looked at the very young Mizukage sitting behind a desk that was bigger then him.

" Who are you?" asked Yagura, an eyebrow raised.

" Naruto no Yoko." Said Naruto, taking off his hoodie.

" I know of you…" said Yagura, " You're the child of the Yellow Flash who left Konoha about a year ago." Said Yagura with wide eyes.

" Correct." Said Naruto plainly.

" What are you doing here?" asked Yagura.

" Wanting to see another Jinchuriki. Too be honest with you, I am impressed. One of the few Jinchuriki that can control their Biju. I commend you for such a feat." Said Naruto.

" Thank you, but that doesn't explain how you got through all of my guards that were in the building." Said Yagura with a glare.

" I snuck through, because if I told them the truth, do you think that they would actually let me in?" said Naruto. Yagura lost his glare and sat back down, realizing that Naruto met no harm.

" Alright, I believe you. Is there anything else you need to know about?" asked Yagura.

" Why do you hate those with bloodlines?" asked Naruto. Yagura eyes were filled with hate when Naruto said this.

" Those with bloodlines are fools! Monsters! They run ramped acting like they are better then others without bloodlines, and are selfish. They kill with pleasure and are traitors to my village. I don't handle treachery very well." Growled out Yagura.

" I am fully aware of what you do to traitors, something I completely agree with, but why make enemies with people in your village, when you can just convince them to be on your side, adding to your own military strength?" asked Naruto.

" Because others of my village also agree with my thoughts on those with bloodlines, are do not wish to live near them, or let them live at all." Said Yagura.

" I have a bloodline. The Uzumaki bloodline of the chakra chains. Shall you kill me too?" asked Naruto. Yagura looked at Naruto for a while, a harsh glare centered at him as if he were thinking, before replying.

" No, I won't. I can tell that you are different than the others with bloodlines. Your thoughts on how I run my village are similar to mines, and you agree on how I feel about traitors. That, and you aren't even apart of my village. Why make enemies with someone when you are similar in so many ways?" wisely stated Yagura.

" Yes… I don't like it when people….betray me…" said Naruto, looking down at his feet. Yagura was about to say something else, but Naruto quickly lifted up his head and stared directly in Yagura's eyes.

" I don't like you anymore. I actually now think that you are an idiot." Said Naruto.

" Watch what you say…" growled out Yagura.

" You sounded like the biggest hypocrite to me with what you just said. Those with bloodlines have similarities with those that do not. Live in the same village, know the same people, enjoy the same things. This war you have created makes no sense to me." Said Naruto. Naruto then sent out a charka pulse through out the building, alerting those that he was there.

" Why did you just do that?" asked Yagura, slowly getting out of his chair.

" To kill more people with the attack I'm about to launch." Said Naruto with a creepy grin on his face.

" Mizukage-sama!" shouted a voice on the other side of the door. Who ever it was, he or she was slamming down hard on the door, wanting to know who was in there with their leader. Yagura and Naruto could also hear a lot of other voices on the other side of the door, making Naruto's smile grow in size. Yagura, sensing Naruto's charka spike, widen his eyes and looked towards the door.

" Run! Get away from here!" shouted Yagura to the other door, while covering himself in a red charka cloak.

 **" Fuuton: Uncontrollable Wind Blast**!" shouted Naruto with the same smile on his face. The wind in the room rapidly and violently picked up, surrounding Naruto in the middle, before blasting out in all directions, causing massive destruction.

Yagura was blasted back by the move, feeling the force of the move to the fullest. His right arm that he used to block his face was numb, even after using his cloak in a defensive manner. It showed that this kid was strong.

Very strong.

Yagura groaned as he moved a couple planks of wood off of him, and looked at his village. His eyes widen when he saw the destruction the move Naruto used caused.

A good 1/3 of his village was destroyed. Building were destroyed by the massive wind blast, either being slashed at by the wind, or being blown down by the incredible force of the wind. Bodies were every where, and where there wasn't any bodies, rubble probably covered over them. A tear threated to fall out of Yagura's eye.

" My…..village…" said Yagura.

" Like the look?" said a voice from above him. He looked up to see Naruto floating in air a good 10ft from the ground, looking down at Yagura. " Don't worry, this is nothing but a practice run on what I'm going to do to Konoha." Said Naruto with a snicker.

" You bastard!" shouted a very angry Yagura as he stood up from the ground. " You damage my village in such a way! Killing my ninjas and innocent people! Your end shall be here!" he yelled.

" I'd like to see you try." Said Naruto as his tails came out from behind him. " I've heard this from a lot of people, but they were only false claims."

" Trust me. I won't lose." Said Yagura, grabbing his club from behind him.

" Well then." Said Naruto as he dropped down to the ground, entering his rarely used Taijutsu stance, the Merciless Kitsune. " Come at me!" shouted Naruto.

Yagura, with chakra and his anger enhancing his movements, blasted towards Naruto, his staff over his head, wanting to crush Naruto's head in. When he was in front of Naruto, his head descending down on top on Naruto, he was surprised when one of his tails caught the attack.

" What?" said Naruto as he tilted his head to the side. " You thought this would be easy?" he said with a smile. He used one of his tails to hit Yagura directly in his stomach, sending him back, blood bursting from his mouth.

" Gaah!" he yelled as he landed on the ground in pain.

 _ **Yagura!**_ Shouted a voice in his head.

 _Ugh.. Isobu?_ Asked Yagura.

 _ **Yes, it is me. I don't like what's going on with that boy. He has nine-tails, making me believe that my sister has gotten to him.**_

 _Yeah, I've noticed that too…._ Said Yagura as he got back up and readied his club in front of him. _What should I do, Isobu-san?_

 _ **For now, take the defensive. Your better at defense than offense, and when you see him slip, you attack with an attack backed up with my yokai…**_ wisely stated Isobu, making Yagura nod his head in agreement.

" Done talking with the turtle?" asked Naruto. When he didn't get a reply, he only chuckled. " Funny, I thought you said that we understood each other. But you don't understand me. You are weak while I am strong. You can't even tell you are in a long-lasting Genjutsu." Said Naruto as he flew towards Yagura, his claws pointed forward towards him.

 _What?_ Thought Yagura as he blocked Naruto's swipe of his claws. _I'm under a Genjutsu?_

Yagura had no time to think as Naruto punched him in the face. Yagura shrugged off the attack and blocked another one of Naruto's attempts to punch him with one of his tails. Yagura brought his club to the side, before making a large arc with it, making Naruto jump back. Using the distance, Yagura went though some hand signs.

" **Suiton: Water Dragon Missile!"** he shouted, sending a rather large water dragon towards Naruto.

 _Why does everyone know this technique?..._ thought Naruto as he coated his claws with yokai.

 **" Fox Slash**!" he said as he cut right through the middle of the dragon, still headed towards Yagura.

" **Sution: Water Mirror Technique**!" shouted Yagura. He then made a mirror of water, reflecting Naruto's approaching form. Naruto was surprised when another Naruto came from the mirror, yokai covering his claws as well. The two met and a large explosion accrued.

 _Do you think that got him_? Asked Yagura as he jumped back from the explosion.

 ** _I don't know, keep paying attention and stand guard…._** Ordered Isobu.

The smoke cleared to reveal Naruto perfectly fine, a yokai cloak covering him.

" That was a sneaky move. I really wasn't expecting that at all." Said Naruto, the yokai shield disappearing. " It alright though, my main reason of why I am here is accomplished." Said Naruto.

" What are you talking about?!" yelled Yagura, mad that yet another secret Naruto had planned against him.

" A distraction." Said Naruto, lowering himself to the ground. " You were so focused on me, you never even knew what was going on around you." Said Naruto.

Yagura looked around to see rebels fighting against his ninjas. Yagura's forces were already small in numbers, and him not being able to help only put them in a worse position.

" You…" growled Yagura, red chakra surrounding him. " You really do think your slick." He growled out.

" Not think. I know I am. That's what Kitsune are best at." Said Naruto.

" Well prepare to adopt a new action. Dying.." said Yagura as his cloak fully covered him. He was all red, and it seemed to be a shell-like structure on his back.

" Oh, reverting to your stage 2 form, eh? I think your underestimating me." Said Naruto. Naruto then disappeared, surprising Yagura.

" You need to remember that I don't show any mercy.." whispered Naruto from behind him, sending a **Fuuton: Rasengan** to Yagura's unprotected side. Yagura was launched to the side of the destroyed battlefield. Yagura didn't stay down long, as he got back up, madder than ever.

" **Coral Reef**!" shouted Yagura, slamming his fist down onto the ground. Coral spiked up from the ground, and soon started to travel where Naruto was. Naruto easily dodged the attack as he flew over it and shot off towards Yagura.

Yagura used his three tails behind him to swat at Naruto, which he dodged easily in the air. Naruto circled around Yagura, ready to blast him with another **Rasengan,** but was surprised when his attack met the shell on Yagura's back, no damaged caused. Yagura jumped back, trying to slam into Naruto. Naruto, anticipating the attack, flew upwards and took a deep breath.

" **Katon: Fox Fire**." Said Naruto as he blasted a massive fireball with the head of a fox towards Yagura. Yagura, defending against the attack, withdrew into his shell, blocking all of the flames blasted on him.

 _Tch, that shell.._ thought an annoyed Naruto. That shell really was getting on his nerves. It was tougher than it looked, and none of his attacks were getting through it.

 _It seems that some damage was done to him when I attacked on his side, but not as much as I wished. Maybe his belly is the better choice to attack. A turtle's shell isn't as hard on it's belly than it's back…._ Thought Naruto as he landed on the ground.

" Thinking on how to win?" mocked Yagura as his headed popped from the shell, along with his other limbs.

" Yes, that shell is an hindrance." Said Naruto. He then gave Yagura an insane smile as he pointed his palm out to him. " I guess I should.. just… get rid of it. **Fuuton: Tornado Killer ."** Said Naruto.

Wind picked up around Yagura, picking him up from the ground. The wind started to spin around Yagura, until he felt a slash on his arm.

 _Ow…_ thought Yagura as he looked at the gash that he knew would leave a permanent mark. His eyes widen when he felt another slash of wind on his legs.

 _Is he trying to slice me up!.._ thought a very worried Yagura. He was about to enter into his shell, but it was too late. The wind picked up a slashed at Yagura everywhere. His legs, face, stomach, arms, and even his shell. The slashes of wind were also carrying some of Naruto's yokai, giving his wind blades another advantage against Yagura's defense. Marks appeared on Yagura's shell, and they turned into cracks, and then, ultimately, shattering at the assault of wind.

" GAAAAAAAHHHHHHhhhhhh!" shouted Yagura in pain, as he was forced out of his charka cloak, back to his human form. He had cuts everywhere, and was bleeding in dangerous levels. His back suffered the most, as his shell was ripped off of him, and no skin survived the attack.

" Still want to be cocky?" asked Naruto, looking down at Yagura. He couldn't reply as the pain he was going through was indescribable. He couldn't move, only lay on the ground, defeated.

" Can't talk? Oh well, the Akastuki will know of your defeat and will collect your body. To pass the time though, I shall enter the purge of your village's weak ninja." Said Naruto, as he walked away.

Yagura, hearing this, snapped. He couldn't let him do such a thing! If he let this boy go now, he would destroy everything that he cares for, something he wouldn't let anyone do! He would give up his life to protect his village.

Tails formed around Yagura's form, enlarging him. He grew and grew, until his transformation was done, and Isobu stud fully in all his might, looking down on Naruto with his one eye.

" So you finally came out…" said Naruto as he looked upon the great turtle.

 **On the Wall of Mizugakure**

Kurama was sitting down on the edge of the wall, watching the scene of Naruto looking up at her younger brother, Isobu.

" Ahhh.. it's been a while since I've seen him.." said Kurama, the wind blowing through her long hair.

" Should we do something to help Naruto-sama?" asked Fuka, standing guard behind Kurama.

" No. He can handle himself." Said Kurama, watching the scene with interest in her eyes. Naruto was going to prove to her again that he was worthy of her.

 **With Naruto and Isobu**

" Hey there." Said Naruto, looking up at the giant turtle.

" **Where is Kurama?"** asked Isobu, not even replying to Naruto's greeting.

" Somewhere around here. It's not like I'll let you go find her, for you shall have to beat me to do so." Said Naruto, yokai surrounding him.

" **I do not wish to fight. I don't know if I can defeat you or not, but I know that it will be a hard battle, something I wish to avoid."** Said Isobu.

" Too bad, I feel like fighting, so you will retaliate to protect yourself." Said Naruto, flying towards Isobu.

Isobu, in defense, blasted a large wave of water towards Naruto. Naruto, using his agility, dodged the attack and circle around Isobu, charging up his best **Rasengan.**

 **" Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken**!" yelled Naruto as he slammed the wind-enhanced shuriken of death on Isobu's back. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw that it did nothing to Isobu.

" **My defense is stronger than Shukaku's boy**." Said Isobu. " **You will have to try harder**." Isobu swatted Naruto away with his tails, making Naruto crash into the ground, a large crater formed around his body.

" Shit that hurt. He really is stronger than Shukaku. That blow to me was bad." Said Naruto as he looked down at his right arm, broken. He coated it in his yokai, starting to heal it. Naruto's eyes widen when he saw Isobu curled up into a ball and started to rushed over to Naruto.

" Damn." Said Naruto as he moved in super sonic speeds, blasting up in the air to avoid being crushed by the giant turtle.

Naruto was about to launch an attack, but had to move out the way at the last second when Isobu jumped up in the air, still curled up, and headed towards Naruto. Naruto took a sigh of relief when he saw Isobu land back on the ground.

" I have to do something about him. I don't think that using any fire attacks will help here, and that shell of his is to tough to slice through with my wind. I have to think, everyone has a weakness." Muttered Naruto as he looked at Isobu uncurled himself.

" **Do you understand that you can't break though my shell**?" asked Isobu." **Please stop this and let us go our separate ways, I do not wish to continue to fight**."

" No. I shall prove my strength. I won't give up." Said Naruto as he looked down at Isobu.

Naruto looked at Isobu's eyes to notice one was closed shut while the other one was open. Naruto started to plan his attack.

 _Maybe if I attack at his face, then he will receive damage. It seems like that is the only place where he actually has soft skin, so if I use a strong enough move, it could cause major damage….._ thought a wise Naruto. He took a deep breath, before disappearing all together.

" **Still wish to fight**." Isobu said to himself as he looked around. He wasn't going to let down his guard for a moment. He knew this child was strong, so he had to stand his guard.

" **Fuuton: Uncontrollable Wind Blast**!" shouted Naruto from behind Isobu. The wind picked up and slashed all around Isobu's body, but no damage was done. Isobu was pushed to the side some, and Naruto closed in when he saw this.

" **Suiton: Great Water Mass Bullet**!" shouted Isobu, as he shot three very large masses of water towards Naruto.

" **Fox Slash**!" shouted Naruto, sending yokai to his claws. He approached the incoming bullets of water, and slashed right through all three bullets. Naruto canceled his attack and switched to his other hand, which held a Rasen Shuriken in it.

" **Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken**!" he shouted and threw it at Isobu's face. The attack was about to make it, but Isobu curled up into a ball, protecting himself from it.

Isobu rushed towards Naruto, and crashed into him, sending Naruto flying through the air.

" GAaah!" shouted Naruto as blooded flowed from his mouth. That attack really was backed up with a lot of force. When he finally stopped himself, he noticed something weird going on with Isobu.

 _What is he doing with his charka_? Thought Naruto, feeling the drop of chakra all of a sudden.

" I see you have found my weakness." Said Isobu. " It seems I must prevent you from ever getting close to me." He said. Suddenly, to Naruto's surprise, another Isobu, just as big as the original, appeared next to him.

" **Three-Tail Clone**." Isobu announced.

" I have to deal with another one!" shouted Naruto. Dealing with one Isobu was more than enough, but now two?! Naruto had to take it up a notch.

" Time to go to work." Said Naruto, as his yokai surrounded him. He blasted towards the Isobus, ready to face the difficult task in front of him.

" **Suiton: Great Water Mass Bullet**!" shouted the clone Isobu, sending a barrage of the overly oversized bullets of water towards Naruto. The original Isoub curled up into a ball again and traveled behind the bullets.

Naruto, swerving left and right, was dodging the bullets to the best of his ability. He couldn't get hit by such a move that was filled with chakra. It would mean the end for him. When he made it though the barrage, he saw Isobu headed towards him. Red chains came from Naruto's back, ensnaring Isobu.

" Take this you over grown turtle!" shouted Naruto, as he pulled hard on the chains. Because of this, Isobu was swung around and was now headed towards the clone Isobu. They crashed into each other, both of them groaning in pain.

 _First the smoke screen…_ thought Naruto as two clones appeared beside him. They were charging up **Rasen Shurikens** in Naruto's right and left hands.

" Rapid fire!" shouted Naruto as he sent the shurikens towards the turtles. When the two left his hands, the clones helped him make another two instantly. He hurled one after the other, creating a large blast on the two bijus.

 _Time to go…_ thought Naruto as he and his clones shot into the smoke screen, their sight targeted to the clone Isobu. When they saw it, they all shot to his face.

" **Katon: Fox Fire!"** shouted the two clones as they sent the fire blast into the clone's eye, making it scream out. The real Naruto sent yokai to his hands and shot forward.

" **Fox Slash**!" he said as he entered the fire. He made it to the clone's face and pierced through his face, causing a huge explosion of water as the clone dispelled.

" Good." Huffed Naruto. He noticed that the smoke screen faded away, and he could see the real Isobu.

" **Suiton: Spear Rain Pour**!" said Isobu, but did nothing.

" What are you planning?" asked Naruto. He was about to attack again, but both of his clones dispelled.

" What?" said Naruto as he looked up at the sky, and moved away just in time to dodge a spear of water from impaling him. His eyes widen when he finally figured out what Isobu did.

" The water from the clone.." Naruto summed up. He looked up at the sky to see that spears of water were everywhere, ready to impale anything in their way. Naruto started to dodge around, but the spears were in to close of each other, making him result to using his **Tamed Winds** to slice through the spears. He missed one of them as it made it's way to Naruto, slashing at his arm. Naruto yelled in pain as a deep gash was made on his left arm and his side of his stomach.

When it finally stopped raining spears of water, he turned to Isobu, and his eyes widen even larger when he saw him in the finally steps of releasing his best technique.

" **Beast Bomb**!" shouted Isobu, as he shot the compressed yokai ball towards Naruto at high speeds. Naruto couldn't dodge in time, so he had to block it in some way.

Naruto sent a load of yokai into his tails, and pushed them forward, meeting with the **Biji Bomb**. Naruto was blasted back from the force of the attack, but finally stopped himself in air. He was battling against the blast, holding it back from exploding.

" Ugh…I can't….hold on for long…" said Naruto. His tails were being pushed back, the force staring to be a bit much.

" I… can't lose.." muttered Naruto as a look of determination came upon his face. He sent even more yokai to his tails, and to his whole body, adding more strength to his muscles. " I won't lose to the likes of you!" shouted Naruto as his tails finally won the struggle and sent the bomb back to Isobu. Isobu's one eye widen significantly as the bomb hit is shell, exploding on contact.

" Huff…huff.. huff.." Naruto was taking in deep breaths. That really took a lot out of him, but he knew he wasn't finished yet.

" It's time to end this." Muttered Naruto as he flew over to Isobu.

The explosion from the biju bomb was finally over, and a heavily injured Isobu appeared from the smoke cloud. He shell was scratched up, and he looked very weak. The perfect time for Naruto to strike.

Isobu's eye widen when he felt chains wrap around his form. He looked up to see Naruto in the sky, the red chains coming from his back.

" It's… time…" Naruto huffed out as he started to pull on his chains. Veins appeared all over Naruto's body, and he clenched his hands in concentration. He was trying to pull up Isobu, and it was very hard to do so.

" Come..on…..Move…" said Naruto. The turtle was extremely heavy, but he had to do this to finally finsh this match. Isobu noticed that he was hovering off the ground a little, and now realized what Naruto was planning.

" Come on… and…. MOVE!" shouted Naruto as he found the strength to hall Isobu in the air. He brought Isobu up in the air, over his head, and slammed him back on the ground, his underbelly exposed. A large number of Naruto's appeared with **Rasen Shurikens** in their hands, and threw them all at Isobu's underbelly. Isobu screamed out as he felt the pain course through his body. Fatigue and the pain was starting to get to him. He looked up and saw another Naruto approaching his face.

" For the finish!" yelled Naruto as he threw his last **Rasen Shuriken** at Isobu's face, exploding on contact. When the explosions finally settled, an unconscious Isobu was shown on the ground, defeated.

" Finally." Said Naruto as he started to fall from the sky.

 _Finally won…_ he said in his mind with a smile on his face. He was about to hit the ground head first, but Kurama came and caught him before that could happen.

" You know you could have died if you made contact with the ground?" said Kurama as he looked down at her mate.

" I knew you would catch me.." muttered Naruto, making Kurama smile.

The rebels all surrounded Naruto and Kurama, giving him their thanks for helping them win the war. Mei approached Kurama and Naruto, smiling.

" Thank you so much for your help, Naruto-san. If we may, can Wave and Mist have an alliances between each other?" she asked.

" Yes. I see no problem with having allies." Said Naruto, making her smile brighten.

" Thank you very much, Naruto-sama." She said as she bowed down, everyone else doing the same.

 **Flashback End**

" Ever since then, Mist and Wave have had a partnership. Naruto-kun has done nothing but good for us. When we called for help from other villages, we received no reply." Said Mei as she looked at the other Kages. " If you blame me for being allied with a enemy, then so be it. At the end of the day, Mist shall carry out it's loyalties to Wave, and they shall do the same."

" This is idiotic. How can you be allies with that demon?" said A. " He is a mass murder and won't hesitate to betray you!"

" He won't do such a thing. Naruto-kun isn't like that all. You all just fear him for what he has done for your villages, but if you actually knew him, you could tell that he has a deep connection with his followers." Said Mei.

" No matter, we shall end him. He is a threat the peace of the shinobi world." Said Danzo.

" I agree fully." Said a voice. All of the Gokage and Mifune looked up to see a man with a spiral mask on his face, adorned in a Akastuki cloak.

" Akastuki…" growled out Mei. She has a hatred for the Akastuki, going after Kurama and Naruto, two of her best friends. She would never allow the Akastuki to get to them.

" Who are you and why are you hear?" asked Oonoki.

" Oonoki? It's been a while." The man said with a deep voice.

" You know him?" asked A, very suspicious of Oonoki.

" No. I have never seen of him before in my life." Replied Oonoki.

" Oh really? A shame." Said the man. They all gasped as they saw a **Sharingan** in the hole of he mask. " You can't remember the only Uchiha to defeat you?" he asked.

Oonoki's eyes widen after he heard this. " What? There's no way! Your supposed to be dead!" shouted Oonoki in fear.

" As you can see, I am fully alive and well." Said the man. " I, Uchiha Madara, has come out of hiding."

" No way.." said Oonoki. A charged at Madara, but was surprised when he just past through the man.

" Calm down, Raikage-sama. You will have plenty of time to fight later. Just let me talk to you all first."

" About what?" asked Danzo, trying to come up with a plan to turn the situation in his favor.

" Well," said Madara as he sat down on the ledge he was on, " hand over the rest of the Jinchuriki or prepare for war."

 **Wave**

Kurama was sitting down in her backyard, in a lawn chair. Naruto was laying in her lap, sleeping. She was brushing through his fur, making him sigh of relaxation in his sleep. They still haven't heard a word from the search group, and she was starting to get worried. She knew who long it took for a Biju to be forcibly removed from their Jinchuriki, and she was worried they wouldn't make it in time.

 _No…._ Kurama said in her mind. _Get rid of those thoughts. They will find her. I know they will_ …

She was removed from her thoughts when a chakra spike came from Naruto, waking him up from his sleep. Kurama widen her eyes, knowing what was about to happen, and placed Naruto on the ground. Yokai surrounded the small fox, and a red light spread across the field. When it died down, Naruto no Yoki, in all his demonic glory, was standing tall, blocking the sunlight from reaching Kurama.

" I'm back.." he said with a fanged smile. She just smiled at him as she got up and hugged him.

" It's good to have you back." She whispered in his ear.

 **In the Land of Lightning**

The Fu rescue squad was looking all over, trying to get a signal of Nagato's charka. They all knew that they had a limited time frame to find her, so they were looking high and low, hardly having breaks. They searched many countries, their worry of their friend fueling their drive to find her.

Karin was searching a certain part of the mountains alone. They had all split up to track more land, wanting to find Fu fast.

Karin was looking around, the black receiver in the air, when she noticed something.

 _ **Is that….charka?..** _ she thought as she used her sensory abilities to see a chakra pulse throughout the area. She got closer to the pulse and saw that it was attracted to the receiver, making her eyes go wide.

" Finally!" she shouted. She sent a kunai with a paper bomb attached to it in the air, the explosion getting the others to come where she was. When they all made it, Karin shouted to them what she found.

" Here! I've found a match! Their somewhere in the mountains!" she yelled. Sure enough, when they put their receivers in the air, they felt chakra go through them.

" Time to call the others. " said Fuka as she took out the kunai Kurama gave them days pier. She stabbed it in the ground and sent chakra into it, making a larger sealing array form beneath them.

" All we do now is wait." Said Yakumo, looking down at the seal.

 **Wave**

A sealing array appeared in a room inside Kurama and Naruto's house, sending a chakra pulse out to alert the others. Soon enough, all of the Wave ninja made their way to the house, in the same room the sealing array was.

" Good to see everyone here." Said Naruto, entering the room with Kurama in hand. They all nodded to Naruto, glad that he was back to his regular form. They all stepped on the seal, and Naruto went through some hand signs.

" **Flying Thunder God: Guiding Thunder."** He said. They all disappeared in a red flash, instantly long gone from Wave.

 **In the mountains of Kumo**

The group appeared on top of another seal, a red flash also proving they teleported there. Naruto stepped up, surprising the group that summoned them.

" Naruto-kun, your fully healed?" asked Fuka.

" Yes. I am no longer stuck in my small fox form, for I have gained all of my power back." Naruto stated. Fuka saw the angry look Kurama gave her when she called Naruto ' Naruto-kun'. She just smirked at the red haired women. She really was possessive….

" Where?" was all Naruto said to Karin. She pointed deeper in the mountains, leading east. Naruto used his mastery of his wind and brought everyone in the air. They all would make it quicker if Naruto flew them over to the spot.

" Right here!" shouted Karin, pointing down at a mysteriously large rock. They all landed down on the ground, and noticed a seal was over the rock, proving that it was defiantly an Akastuki base.

Naruto placed his hand against the rock, letting his claws pierce the smooth surface.

" **Anti- Seal Corrosion."** He said. The rock glowed red, and the seal that protected the rock crumbled away, being eaten at by Naruto's poisonous yokai. Naruto slammed his tails against the rock, making it fall apart from the force exerted on it. All of the Wave ninja jumped inside, and saw the sight of 8 people standing on top of the fingers of a weird statue. Fu's body was surrounded in a veil of chakra that was being absorbed by the opened mouth of the statue.

Jugo, thinking quickly, made his demonic like wings come from his back and rip Fu away from the sealing process. The Akastuki members turned to the Wave ninjas. The Six Paths of Pain, Konan, Zetsu, and Kisame were present, only that Kisame, Konan, and Zetsu seemed to be faded, like they were holograms.

" Hello Akastuki." Said Naruto, stepping up.

Kisame, instantly remembering Naruto, eyes widen.

" Oh hell no! I'm out!" he said as he faded away, making Naruto chuckle. He also remembered the shark man and the beat down he gave him years ago.

" I didn't think you would find us. How did you?" asked Pain.

" Those chakra receivers lead us to you. All we had to do was find that chakra that the receivers picked up on. When we found that, we just followed the chakra path." Said Karin, a smirk on her face.

" Hmmm…. I should have known why that girl wasn't worried." Said Pain. Jugo held the now awakening Fu, stirring from her sleep.

" Uh…Where?" said Fu, only to be hugged by Yakumo.

" I'm glad your back!" she said as she held on to Fu. Fu's eyes widen when she saw all of the Wave ninja inside a cave.

" You all came for me." She said.

" Of course. You know that we wouldn't leave you here." Said Kurama, looking down at Fu.

" Thank you." Fu said tiredly as she leaned into Yakumo's hug.

" I need the Jinchuriki." Said Pain. All six paths jumped down from the statue and focused their glare at the Wave ninja.

" You won't do anything like that while I am here." Said Naruto stepping in front of the Wave ninja, his tails swing around him dangerously.

" So be it." Said Pain as they all charged forward. They didn't make it far as invisible blades of wind cut off their heads instantly. Their bodies hit the floor with six individual 'thuds'.

" I don't have time for this. Where are you?" said Naruto as he started to look around the cave. The chakra signal was still inside the cave, and he was going to end the problem at its source.

After looking around for a couple of minutes, Naruto found a secret door leading to a dark room. They all entered, Naruto holding a small fire in his hand to provide light. Making to the back of the room was Nagato in some type of device taking is lower body.

" It seems…" Nagato wheezed out, " that it's the end for me."

" Yes, so now die." Said Naruto, ready to kill this man.

" Wait, Naruto-kun." Said Kurama, holding him back. Naruto gave her a weird look as she stepped up to Nagato.

" So you are the leader of the Akastuki?" asked Kurama.

" No. There is another. One that has been hiding in plan sight. The idiot of our group. He wears a spiral mask, a **sharingan** hiding behind it. His name is Uchiha Madara." Said Nagato. He heard Kurama growl at the name.

" Why did you join the Akastuki? Surely there were other choices in whatever you want." Said Kurama.

" No, I actually started the Akastuki on just causes to find peace. Over time, the masked man found me and changed my plans when a certain event happened. The cause of my best friends death." Said Nagato, coughing out blood.

" What were you planning on doing is you captured all of the Biju?" asked Kurama.

" To create a super-jutsu that we will launch on all of the nations. Everyone will feel pain, and we, the Akastuki would stand on top, ruling the world. There would finally be order, and everyone will know what pain really is." Explained Nagato.

" I see…" said Kurama. " You've been lied to."

" What?" asked Nagato, his eyes widening.

" When all of the Biju are put back in that demonic statue, it creates a Biju. Ten-Tails." She said, to the shock of everyone.

" What are you talking about, Kurama-chan?" asked Naruto, stepping up to her.

" I being suspecting it for a while, but now that I know that this man has the **Rinnegan** , and that they are taking Biju, it only leads to one conclusion." Said Kurama, shacking her head side to side.

" Madara wishes to bring back the Ten-Tails. I don't know how he found out about it, or how he is even alive, but he wishes to bring the Ten-Tails back and use its power for one certain thing. The Ultimate Genjutsu." She said.

" What is this Genjutsu?" asked Nagato, wanting to know of the plan Madara failed to mention to him.

" An **Infinite Tsukuyomi**." Said Kurama. " We would all be trapped into a Genjutsu for the rest of our lives, with no way out. I don't know why he would do such a thing, but he probably just hates how the world is run right now, and wishes to change it." She finished.

" So I was going to be betrayed at the beginning." Said Nagato, looking down at the ground. Suddenly, the door busted open and Konan ran in, making her way to Nagato and guarding him.

" They haven't done anything to you, Nagato-san?" she asked as a paper sword was formed in her hands.

" Stand down, Konan-san, for they aren't enemies." He said, confusing her.

" What are you talking about?" she asked. Nagato explained the situation to her, and she was shocked at the information giving to her.

" So all this time, we have been lied to?" she trembled.

" Yes. It seems that your thoughts on that man were true. He really was planning on betraying us." Said Nagato.

" Yes. I have had my times with meeting Uchiha Madara. He isn't a good person to make a deal with. He will only use you in the long run." Kurama said.

" What do we do know?" Konan asked Nagato.

" You? Leave. Go live your life, Konan-san. You don't have to be stuck with me." Said Nagato with a faint smile.

" NO! I can't do such a thing!" she shouted.

" It's alright, Konan-san. My time is near. I want you to go out and take care of yourself. You don't have to worry about me, Yahiko, or anyone else. I deserve to live how you wish." He said.

Nagato turned his head to Naruto and Kurama, smiling at them. " It is funny. It takes a Jinchurki and his Biju to show me the true ways of Akastuki, the main things we are after."

" Don't worry. We shall take care of Madara ourselves. He won't be alive for long." Kurama assured.

" Good." Said Nagato as he closed his eyes. " My old sensei. You killed him." Said Nagato as he re-opened his eyes as he looked down at Naruto. " I am not mad, for at the time, I also, was trying to kill him. But now, I understand what he was saying, the path I am on isn't the way it needs to be. And it's to late to change, but I am glad that the one that shall lead everyone to peace is you." He said, making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

" What are you talking about? I have no interest at saving the world. I only care for Wave." Naruto stated.

" I know. But you have been told before that you and the women next to you are the ' Beings of the Prophecy.' You do know this. Maybe indirectly, but you will save this world." Nagato said.

" And how do you know such thing?" asked Naruto, a hand on his hip.

" I can see it with these eyes of mine. You are meant for greatness. To become the opposite of what people see you as right now. A hero." Said Nagato. " I hope the best for your journey, Naruto no Yoko." He then turned to Konan. " Goodbye, Konan. I am great for you saving me that day, and for everything you have done after that. Don't worry about the future, for I am sure that what we have fought for will happen soon. Peace." He said as his body started to slowly bend downwards, until he no longer moved.

Naruto looked at the Nagato's body, now a corpse. This man, who was just pursuing his capture not to long ago, giving him a smile of acceptance, saying that he was the one to continue his work. What could that possible mean? Naruto didn't want to save the world, for he had no care for it. Just Wave. He only cared for his people. He didn't care if the whole world was destroyed, as long as he had Wave, he was fine.

" We should leave." Said Kurama, walking up to Konan. " You can join us if you wish. You can be protected from the Akastuki, because I know you wish to leave it." Said Kurama.

" I shall leave the Akastuki, but I won't join you. At least, not yet, for I have something to finish." She said. " Thank you for the offer. When I am ready, I shall come to Wave." Konan said with a smile.

" Alright then." Said Kurama, turning around. " Let's go home."

" Hey." Said Sakon. " What about that statue? Can't we.. you know….. do something about it?" he asked.

" Impossible." Said Kurama. " Only one with the **Rinnegan** can move it. Don't worry, I will think of some way to free the Biju soon." Said Kurama. They all nodded their heads, and finally left the cave.

 **Gokage Summit**

Madara finally finished his testament of his plans on reviving the Ten-tails, shocking all of the people present. He explained his reasons, on wanting a peaceful land, with no wars, no blood, and no more deaths. Everyone could live the life they wanted inside the dreamscape. And of course, the Gokage had a problem with a fake alternative for peace.

" I will not hand over any one the remain Jinchuriki." Said Gaara, thinking of Naruto in his mind.

" Me either. The Akastuki's plans are terrible, I won't agree." Said Mei.

" What about you, Raikage-baka?" asked Oonoki.

" Well of course I won' hand over my little brother!" shouted A.

" Well so be it." Said Madara, standing up. " As I said earlier, I will now do so." He looked at everyone in the room before saying, " I declare war on all of you. The Fourth Great Ninja War." He said, shocking everyone.

" The Fourth Great Ninja War…" muttered Oonoki in disbelief.

" You can't do such a thing!" shouted Temari, standing in front of Gaara.

" Yes I can, as I just did now." Madara said. " We shall met next on the battlefield." He said as he vanished.

" I think we should really push the idea of having a Allied Shinobi Force." Said Mifune.

" Who shall be the leader?" asked Oonoki.

Mifune thought for a second, stroking his long beard, before deciding, " I believe that the Hokage should take the role." Said Mifune, surprising everyone, even Danzo, in the room.

 _Wow, I didn't even have to use my **Sharingan** for him to say me. I guess things are looking up for me… _ thought Danzo with a smile. " If that is so, I shall take up the task." Said Danzo.

" What!" shouted A. " Do you know who this man is? He is known as the ' Shinobi of Darkness'! You just can't give such a position to such a man!" shouted A in denial.

" Then who?" asked Mifune.

" My village hasn't produced a single Akastuki member! It should be me that leads the Allied Shinobi Force!" yelled A.

" I don't believe so." Said Mifune as he pointed to the tore up desk where A once punched. " I know that it would take considerable force to break that desk because of the material it was made by. You, along with your arrogance, will probably go through our own shinobi to take down an enemy, which is something we don't want."

" The Tsuchikage isn't a option, with us having proof that he has once hired the Akastuki. Mizukage-sama isn't an option because of the rumors that the Akastuki started in Mist. Kazekage is to young to lead such a war, so why not the Hokage lead." Said Mifune.

" I have a an idea." Said Oonoki, getting everyone attention. " It is a risky plan, but if successful, can be a deciding factor in the war." He said.

" Well!" shouted A. " Get on with it!" when Oonoki didn't yell back at him, A knew that he was serious.

" What is it, Tsuchikage-sama?" asked Mei.

" What if we brought Wave into this?" he asked, getting everyone's interest.

" Please explain further." Said Mifune.

" Naruto no Yoko, one of the topics we had during the meeting, is strong. We all know of this. His ninja in Wave are strong, also a known factor. Wave isn't like the rest of our villages, it is unique. A small band of ninjas, all of them very high A-Rank ninja and above. If we added them to the war effort, then our chance of victory will improve immensely." Finished Oonoki.

" Hmmm.. it is a wise thing to do.." said Gaara, rubbing his chin.

" I don't know about that one, old man." Said A. " It may be a good idea, but it also has many risk as well. Naruto may turn on us, especially Konoha, and could mess things up for us during the war."

" Maybe, but it is a risk I will take then not take at all and feel bad for not doing so if we lose." Said Oonoki.

" But how could we get in contact with Naruto?" asked Gaara.

" Mizukage-sama." Said Oonoki, looking at her, " could you go and convince Naruto into joining our cause?"

" I don't know…" stated Mei. " Naruto-kun really isn't…..fond of the world and how it works, that's why he just stays in Wave."

" It is true." Said Ao, speaking up. " Naruto-sama doesn't trust many people. What's to say he would pull something during his time near most of the world's leaders?"

" True, but I also agree with Tsuchikage-sama." Said Mifune. " Having him here while be a huge advantage to us. I think we should take the chance. Agreed?" asked Mifune. When getting a nod from the other Kages, he looked towards Mei.

" I guess I could go ask.." she said a bit hesitant. " I don't know how it will go down, but I will try." She said.

" Good. And with that, this Gokage Summit is officially over." Said Mifune.

 **Days Later…**

All of the Wave ninja was sitting in Naruto's living room, sitting on their perspective couches. They all watched the scene of Mei, Chojuro, and Ao bowing their heads at Naruto.

Naruto was staring down Mei with a heated glare. He didn't like what he just heard, and he knew by the way that she was shacking that she knew he didn't like it either.

" Explain this to me again." Said Naruto as he crossed his arms.

" Alright." Said Mei, as she looked up at Naruto. She mistakenly looked into Naruto's eyes and a shiver went through her body. He was a fine man to her, but he was also a very scary person when he was mad.

" The Gokage ask for your help, along with all of your ninja, in the upcoming war against the Akastuki. We believe that if you are present at the battlefield, then we would have a huge boost our military's power. Please, I ask of you for your cooperation." She said as she bowed her head again.

" So in turn, your asking for another huge favor?" said a still angry Naruto. He saw Mei shack in fear again at the deep tone he used while talking. She should be trembling damn it! She knew he hated dealing with the other nations, and she came to him with this bull shit!

" Yes. I know it sounds unorthodox to ask for such a favor after we still haven't repaid you for your last efforts for the future of Mist, but please listen-"

" I don't have to!" shouted Naruto as he slammed his tails down on the table in front of him shattering it. The Mist ninja jumped back at Naruto's display of physical strength, and were really scared because of the anger he was showing.

" I've told you before that I hate those people. I don't want to do deal with them. To hell with this war! The Great Five Nations are the ones centered around it, so they shall deal with it!" yelled Naruto, a faint red hue of yokai surrounding him.

" Please understand, Naruto-sama." Said Ao, " We are really in a bad position right now. The world needs you and your strong ninja to fight for freedom!"

" I fought for my own freedom BY MYSELF! I WILL NOT HELP THOSE BASTARDS!" yelled Naruto.

" Naruto-kun!" shouted Kurama from beside him. Naruto turned his head to her to see her scrunched up face. " I don't like this either, but I think that we should join."

" Why would we do such a idiotic thing?" questioned Naruto.

" This war is also centered around you, if you look at it at a different angle. The Akastuki want you, me, and want to get Fu again, which I remind you is still bedridden because of the stress forced upon her body. The Akastuki are in our way, and we destroy everything that's in our way, right?" she said as she looked up at him, using one of his personal quotes.

Naruto looked at Kurama before getting off the couch, cursing up a storm. They all blushed red at the words Naruto was saying, except for Tayuya, feeling glad that their was someone else like her. Finally, after 5 minutes of cursing everything around him, he looked back at Mei.

" I…. I shall join." He said, and before Mei could get happy, he cut her off, " But! Wave shall have their own part of the war, so don't go changing up my plans, understood?" he asked, or more like commanded.

" Yes, Naruto-sama!" Chojoru, Mei, and Ao said at the same time.

" Good." Naruto said as he sat back down. " You all may leave now, for I have somethings to plan." He said as he smile grew on his face.

 **Ayo ayo ayo, got the suspense going hard bruuuuuu!**

 **So yeah, I noticed that my updating has gotten slower since like…. A month ago. Back then, I would update like, every 3-4 days, but now it's like every week. I have my excuses tho. School, sleep, bitches, watching basketball, all that good stuff.**

 **I promise yall that I'll do better, I swear with my right hand. ( Personally, my best hand)**

 **But yeah, yall see them numbers…**

 **ALMOST TO 500 REVIEWS! SO YALL KNOW WHAT TO DO! REVIEW YA ASS OFF!**

 **Hell yeah! My goal from the start is so close now, I can taste it…..mmmmhhhhh… taste like…..victory….**

 **Go ahead a review on who Danzo should use his Sharingan's abilities on! I saved this one so I can give Danzo a little bit more power in my story, so go ahead a review!**

 **But yeah, that's it for me.**

 **NarutoPlug, signing out,**

 **Like a real nigga should….**


	26. Chapter 26

**Ayo, this ya boy, NarutoPlug, thuggin hard on this side of the hood.**

 **And guess what? Yall see it, I know you do, but just incase you haven't…**

 **I GOT MORE THAN 500 REVIEWS! FINALLY, AFTER ALL THESE MONTHS! 500 REVIEWS ACCOMPLISHED! MISSION PASSED LIKE A REAL NIGGA SHOULD, NIGGA!**

 **I appreciate all yall out there that love my story bruh. To be real with you, I thought that I would have reached the goal intill the end, but yall good ass people proved me wrong. Its just the beginning of the Fourth Ninja War Arc and I already got more than 500 reveiws! I love all yall niggas!**

 **( No homo to all the boys….)**

 **Man, I got to give out them shout outs. To the first people that started to read my story, to my real nigga squad I got on Fanfiction, and of course.. lets not forget my haters out there!**

 **So with the people that started out with reading my shit, and still read it:**

 **Lovelyladie15**

 **RedEyeUchiha123**

 **Kingnarutoxqueenkushina**

 **DragonPony022**

 **I appreciate these niggas up here, they them day ones! Now for the people that came mid-way, ya feel me:**

 **GrimAngel16**

 **Jack the Fic**

 **DraxAQN**

 **Stratos263**

 **ILIkeBob**

 **Facebreaker17**

 **bunynguest**

 **Uadredurudoubleslash2**

 **Natzo**

 **frozem1**

 **ncpfan**

 **I love yall niggas, ya fell me!(no homo) Another group, is the real niggas that I then meet on Fanfiction:**

 **Broken.9**

 **IdunoBoutDis**

 **10TailedKishinAsura**

 **Kyuubi no goku**

 **SpartanOfNovaTitan**

 **Yall my real nigga squad on Fanfiction. Yall them real niggas man, and we all dope.**

 **Finally, there is one person I have to show appreciation in her on little column. This girl, even though it kind hard to understand what she saying at times, being here day one, commented on all of my chapters, we talk on the daily, and I really do appreciate her. I'm sure you all have seen her long ass reviews when you look at my reviews, but on the real, she really sweet and I got to show my love.**

 **Naruto loves FemKyuubi**

 **I love ya girl. You keeps it popping, PM'in me in 2:00 in the morning, just to remind me that she love my story. At first I thought you was weird.**

 **Like, very very weird.**

 **But as time progressed, I already know that you is my numba 1 fan I and I had to show you my love. I bet yo ass got mad when you didn't see yo name up top, but I ain't forget about cha, believe me, its kind hard when I check my email to see a whole line of messages from you.**

 **But yeah, I real do love yall (no homo) and if I didn't list yo name, don't get mad, its a lot of you niggas out there, and I only got ten fingers, and they get to hurting a lot when I type, and I ain't even started the story.**

 **And so, with that, lets continue.**

 **The Corrupted Mind**

 **Chapter 26**

 **Konoha-?**

A figure in a dark room could be seen throwing cloths in an overly large sized bag. Going from drawer to drawer, getting all the cloths they needed.

 _I can't stay here anymore…_ thought the person. I won't stay here anymore. I can't stand it here any longer. I should have left when Anko-sensei disappeared..

The figure throw the bag over it's shoulders, opened up the window, and left, never to return in a long long time.

 **Morning time**

Hinata yawned as she got up from bed. She was really tired from all the training that she has went through yesterday, wanting to up hold the Hyuga name, seeing as she is the heir of the clan. Hinata stepped out of bed and went to go take a shower, fix her hair, and finally exited her room.

She walked out the room and into the very long hallway of the Hyuga mansion. She really did like her house, even if it was big as hell, she was grateful for everything she had. Things were going good with her father, and her training has also made her jump to a new level of her Hyuga abilities. Her and Menma were also good, and she was actually going to see him now.

Hinata saw her sisters room, Hanabi, was still closed, so Hinata guessed that she was still sleeping. Hinata hurried down the stairs to eat breakfast, before heading out to go help out with the construction of her village.

 **Hokage Tent**

Minato stood in front of Danzo, hearing what happened at the Gokage Summit. Minato had recovered over the time Danzo was gone at the Gokage Summit, making Danzo hid his anger, and Minato stepped back up to his title as the Fourth Hokage. Danzo told Minato everything, not wanting to lie to the man that had more power to him at the moment. Even if he did lie, the next time their was another Gokage Summit, Minato would know of the truth, and would probably punish Danzo for hiding information.

" So the Mizukage has gone over to see if she can add Wave to the war effort?" asked Minato.

" Yes. We haven't received word if she succeeded or not, so we still do not know if Naruto no Yoko has agreed or not." Said Danzo.

" Maybe we should send over some of our own ninja to see if everything is alright.." thought Minato as he rubbed his chin.

" Maybe, but I don't know if Naruto would be happy to see them." Said Danzo.

" Don't worry," said Minato, " we'll just send the people that Naruto is comfortable with, along with a Jonin to watch over them."

 **Huyga Mansion**

It was afternoon, and Hinata entered the mansion again. She just got done moving some to the lumber around for the builders to make more houses. She really did feel good help those who were effected by the destruction of Konoha, it just gave her a good feeling inside. After that, she hung out with Menma and Mito for a while, before returning home. Everything was going good with her…

Yeah, right….

Hinata walked back up the stairs and passed by her sister closed door, making her raise an eyebrow. Did her sister sleep in all day?

Hinata looked around, before opening the door, wanting to see if her sister was ok or not.

" Hanabi-chan.." whispered Hinata, " Are you in there?"

When she didn't receive a reply, Hinata entered the room. She turned on the lights, to see drawers open, an unmade bed, and an open window.

 _That weird, Hanabi-chan is cleaner than this…._ Thought Hinata as she walked into the room. She looked around and her eyes stopped when she saw that the drawers had no cloths in them. Hinata started to gain a worried look on her face. She looked on the bed to see a note on Hanabi's abandoned bed. She picked up and started to read.

 _For the one who is reading, I am Hanabi Hyuga, and I am leaving. I can't stay in Konoha. Some of the elders of the Hyuga clan has had a secret meeting with me. They told me that I would receive my slave seal in the next week. I couldn't stay for it to happen. I don't like my clan, the way the work, politics, all of it. I know I have friends and family that I love that I am leaving, but I rather be free with no friends then to be a slave to my sister and to have friends that will only abandon me over time because of my statues. I won't sit back while my last days of freedom pass by me. I will leave and never return, unless the Hyuga clan can change. To my father and sister, I'm sorry, but you must understand that the position I was in made my choice. I love both of you, take care._

 _Hanabi….._

The only thing Hinata could do after that was scream in sorrow.

 **Hokage Tent**

Minato was sitting in front of his desk, writing on some documents. He had sent Sasuke, Sakura, and his wife to Wave to go see if everything was alright with the war and Wave helping out the Five Great Nations. At first he didn't want to send Kushina, but she said she wanted to go to see her child, which he agreed to. That was a good two hours ago, and he was worrying if they would have any problems in Wave…

" Hokage-sama!" said a Chunin as he ran into the tent. " Hyuga Hanabi of the Hyuga clan has deserted the village!"

" What!" shouted Minato as he slammed his hand on his desk. " Get our most elite Inuzaka and some of the ANBU to go out and find her! We can't let this information get out to other villages!" yelled Minato.

 **Outside Konoha**

Hanabi was running on the ground, staying out of detection of any passing by ninjas. She was covered in sweat, having been running for a while with a very heave backpack on her back.

" I got to make it to Anko-senei." Said Hanabi as she took a drink of water from a bottle and began her journey again. Before she could get far, she sensed three strong chakra signatures. She quickly hid and turned on her Byakugan.

" I can't wait to go to Wave!" said Sakura with a girlish squeal. " We get to see Naruto again and chill and eat some of their probably delicous sea food! Oh it's going to be great!"

" We aren't on vacation, Sakura-chan." Said Sasuke with a chuckle.

" Well hell! We need a vacation! All that damn work I've been doing at the village! It's time to kick back and relax!" Sakura said.

Kushina was talking as she was jumping ahead, kind of scared as they got closer to Wave.

 _Oh, I don't know what to say! What to do! Should I just say ' Hey, Naruto-chan! It's your Kaa-chan!' no I can't do that! He hates me! What to do, what to do…_ pondered Kushina in her mind.

" Kushina-sama, are you ok?" asked Sakrua.

" I'm alright, just thinking." She said. Sakrua nodded as the three continued to Wave.

Hanabi sighed in relief as they passed by.

" Good, it seems they aren't aware of me leaving. That means I can carry on with my own pace." She said as she jumped up in the trees and followed behind the group.

 **Konoha**

" I have a scent!" said one of the Inuzaka.

" Me too! It isn't has strong as I want it to be! She must have left earlier today!" said another Inuzaka.

They all followed the scent to one of the Konoha gates, also noticing that the scent got stronger as they kept moving.

" It seems she's not using the trees, sticking to the ground to lower detection." Said Tsume Inuzaka, leader of the Inuzaka clan and mother of Hana and Kiba Inuzaka.

" She's smart." Said Hana. She looked at the gate and noticed the direction it was facing.

" Uh…. Doesn't this gate lead to Wave?" asked Hana. Everyone gained wide eyes instantly.

" Oh no.." said one of the ANBU.

" You don't think.." said another.

" We must leave now! NO HOLDING BACK!" yelled Tsume as she jumped to the trees, everyone following her.

 **Great Naruto Bridge**

" Should have known they would have named it this.." said Sasuke as he and the other two females looked up at the sign that named the bridge.

" He has his own bridge? Naruto, you are so unpredictable…" said Sakura with a smile. They all started to walk on the bridge, not noticing the eyes that was watching them.

" Konoha ninjas…" growled out Suigestu as he watched from the water he was merged with. He always stayed in the water, making sure that the travelers that entered weren't coming with evil intent. He didn't feel any evil intent coming from them, but they were still Konoha ninjas.

The group of Konoha ninjas eyes widen as they saw the water move around them, shaping into spears. They were surronded, with no way out without being impaled.

" Uh…. Hey there!" said a worried Sakura, holding her hands up. The spears of water closed in on all of them, making them back up to each other. There wasn't any room to move now.

" Why are you here!?" shouted a voice.

" Uh… we are from Konoh-"

" I know that you leaf bastards! Now tell me why you are here!" shouted the voice.

" I am Sakura and this is Sasuke and Kushina. We come-"

" Who the fuck is Sakura, Sasuke, and Kushina!" demanded the voice.

" Us!" shouted Sakura.

" Hold on, Sakura-san.." whispered Sasuke as she stepped up a little. The water spears got closer to Sasuke, making him gulp.

" Watch where ya stepping at! I'll impale you to death and eat your remains!" yelled the voice.

" I am ' The Uchiha' and the girl over there is ' The Pink-Haired Girl'." Said Sasuke. Instantly, the water drills deformed and returned to the ocean.

" Then why didn't you say that in the first place!" shouted a voice. A boy jumped form the water and on the bridge, landing right in front of the group. " I'm Suigetsu Mangetsu!" said Suigetsu with a thumbs up.

" Uh.. hey there." Said Sakura with a wave.

" Sorry about the spears and stuff. Naruto-sama just doesn't like Konoha ninja, but yall are cool." Said Suigestsu.

" Thanks.." said Kushina with a smile.

" Wait a second!" shouted Suigestsu as he finally noticed Kushina. Instantly, the water spears appeared around Kushina, making her put up her hands in surrender and worry.

" Who in the fuck is you!" shouted Suigestsu.

" Wait! She's cool!" shouted Sakura in worry.

" How the fuck am I supposed to know!?" shouted Suigestu.

" She's here with us, right?!" shouted Sakura. The water spears went back to the water and Suigestu was rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

" Oh yeah.. If she is here with you two, then she must be cool." Said Suigestu. " Why are you all even here?" he asked.

" We came to see Naruto." Said Sasuke.

" Oh, he's at his house. You can't miss it." Said Suigestsu. " I'll see you all later!" he said as he jumped back into the water, vanishing.

" I didn't even sense him." Said Sakura. " Naruto really has some monsters on his team."

" I know.." said Sasuke as the group continued to walk on the bridge.

The Konoha ninja made their way to town, and Sasuke and Sakrua were amazed at the change. Wave used to be a terrible place, full of rodents and poverty. But now, it was thriving with people, and their was an abundance of food, stores, and smiling people.

" This place really has changed for the better since we left." Said Sasuke as he watched some kids play.

" Was it really bad when you all first came here?" asked Kushina.

" Yes. Really bad." Said Sakura as they made their way through the crowd of people.

" Come on Kin!" said a filimar voice. " I was just joking!"

" No you weren't! You said that you wished my breast were a little bigger!" Kin shouted. " No pussy for you for a month!"

" A MONTH!" yelled a very sad Zaku. " You can't do that! Sex is where I get my energy!"

" I swear, I can't believe you two can talk about such things in such a crowded place." Said Dosu as he walked beside the two.

" Is that the Sound ninja?" said Sakura.

" I think so." Said Sasuke as they approached the group.

" Hey there, guys!" said Sakura. The ex-sound ninja looked up to see Sasuke,Sakura, and Kushina standing behind the group.

" Hey, it's the Pink-Haired Girl! The Uchiha, too!" said Kin as she pointed at them. " How are you guys?"

" Oh were good. Me and Sasuke-kun got together." Said Sakura as she wrapped her arm around Sasuke's.

" Awwww! That's so sweet!" said Kin. She then hit Zaku on top of his head. " Why aren't you romantic like they are?!"

" Because! I'm to busy thinking about pussy!" cried out Zaku. " You know you still love me!"

" Heh.. you know I do." Said Kin as she leaned back on Zaku.

" Uchiha. Pink-Haired Girl. It is good to see you two. " said Dosu as he placed his hand forward.

" Good to see you too. I hope you have gotten stronger, Dosu-san." Said Sasuke as he shook hands.

" Oh believe me, I have." He said as looked Sasuke in the eye.

Sasuke broke contact with Dosu and turned to Zaku. " Hello there. Sorry about your arms from last time." Said Sasuke.

" Eh, it's alright. You cut my arrogance in half, which is something I have to thank you for." Said Zaku as he wrapped his arms around Kin. " Why are you two even in Wave?"

" We're here to see Naruto-kun. Do you know where he is?" asked Sakura.

" Oh sure. We saw him not to long ago. He and Kurama-sama are out shopping for some food. You should find him around here somewhere." Said Kin with a smile.

" Who are you?" asked Dosu as he pointed to Kushina, who was trying to not show her face.

" I… am Kushina Uzumaki…Naruto's..blood mother…" said Kushina. The atmosphere instantly changed as the Wave Three looked at Kushina with hatred, **KI** leaking from them.

" You mean… you're the women that locked Naruto up and treated him like shit.." growled out Kin. Kushina didn't answer, only turning her head away from them.

" Why did you bring her with you?" said an angry Zaku.

" She wanted to see her son." Said Sakura.

" Well he doesn't want to see her.." said Dosu, adjusting his Resonating Echo Speakers. " It would be smart for you two to approach Naruto-sama without her. There's no telling what he would do."

" It was nice seeing you." Said Kin, and the three passed by the Konoha ninja, still giving Kushina a very harsh glare.

" He really hates me…" whispered Kushina as he hair masked over he hurt face.

" Oh well." Said Sasuke, not caring about Kushina's feelings, " Lets keep on going."

 **Great Naruto Bridge**

Hanabi was huffing and puffing as she finally made it to the bridge. The three she was following was way too fast for her, and left her in the dust in minutes. She was just glad she wasn't caught along the way.

Hanabi made her way on the bridge, looking at how beautiful it was.

" This bridge is amazing…" she said as she looked on at amazement. She wasn't ready when spears of water shot around her and gave her no room of comfort.

" Who the fuck are you!" shouted a voice.

Hanabi was to scared to say anything, seeing the dangerous spears of water that was really close to her.

" Can't talk eh? Then I'll just kill you here!" shouted the voice.

" Wait!" shouted Hanabi. " My name is Hanabi Hyuga and I come from Konohagakure!"

" Why the fuck should I care!" said the voice as the spears got closer to Hanabi.

" I wish to join Wave!" she yelled as she closed her eyes, awaiting her death. She didn't feel any pain at all, so she opened her eyes to see a boy in front of her, all of the water drills gone.

" So you want to join Wave, eh?" said Suigetsu. " You look young. 11? 12?" asked Suigetsu.

" 12." Said Hanabi, telling him his age.

" Hmmm thought so. You said you were a Hyuga correct?" asked Suigetsu.

" Correct." Said Hanabi.

" What's up with all of the Konoha ninja coming through here?" asked Suigestsu. " Alright, you can go in, but you have to find Naruto-sama yourself. If I hear you did anything fishy, I'll cut you up and eat your remains, ya' hear me!" shouted Suigetsu. When Hanabi nodded her head, he pointed to Wave.

" Alright, just follow the bridge and you'll make it to town. See ya'." Said Suigetsu as he jumped back in the water.

Hanabi, taking a deep breath, started to walk to the village, wanting to find Naruto and her sensei.

 **Wave**

Sasuke, Sakura, and Kushaina were making their way through town, looking for Naruto. They have looked through many stores, but haven't found him yet. Throughout the search, Kushina has heard negative comments and glares centered towards her. Naruto must have told them about his past, and some of them must have recognized her, making her shrink at their stares.

" Hey, what's going on over there?" asked Sakura as she pointed to a herd of people surrounding a story.

" It must be someone special in there. Maybe the person we're looking for." Said Sasuke. The group approached the shop to see what it was.

" A meat shop…" said Sakura with a sweat drop.

" Why didn't we come here first!" shouted Sakura. They made their way towards the store to enter, but the door opened up, and a familiar red-haired women came out.

" Come on, Naruto-kun! We have all the meat you want!" Kurama shouted into the store. She turned her head and came face to face with the Konoha ninja.

" Oh.. look what we have here." Kurama said with a smirk. " The Pink-Haired Girl and The Uchiha.." she looked over their shoulders to see Kushina hiding behind them. " and a lost Uzumaki. Ha! I wonder what you all want."

" We came to see Naruto and to talk." Said Sasuke.

" Why do you all still call me Pink-Haired Girl!" shouted Sakura.

" Because we know it annoys you." Said Kurama with a smirk. She walked around the two see a trembling Kushina. " Hello Kushina. How are you." Said Kurama, a grin growing on her face.

" Good." Kushina replied while trembling.

" What wrong Kushiana. Your shaking like a stripper." Laughed Kurama.

" Where are you, Kurama-chan." Said Naruto as he stepped out the store, holding lots of bags.

" Naruto-kun!" shouted Sakura as she hugged Naruto.

" Sakura-san?" he said as he looked down at her pink haired head. He looked up to see Sasuke smirking at him.

" Good to see you." Said Sasuke.

" You too." Said Naruto with a smirk.

" Naruto-kun! Guess who else they brought with them!" shouted Kurama as she pushed Kushina in front of him.

" You….." growled Naruto. He unwrapped Sakura from around him and walked up to the trembling Kushina, his form towering over her. " What are you doing in my village.." he said in a deep tone.

" I….i …I came…to see..m-my…son.." she whispered.

" I am not your son." He said as he pushed past Kushina and towards a smirking Kurama.

" Naruto…wait-"

" Hold on, Naruto-chan!" shouted Tsunami as she stepped out the store, some bags in her hands. " I got everything we need for dinner today." Tsunami looked towards the red-haired women and he smiling face instantly changes into a face full of hatred.

" You…you are Kushina.." said Tsunami.

" Yes.. who's asking?" said Kushina she looked at the women in front of her with her own glare.

" My kaa-chan." Said Naruto as he stepped up and used his tails to grab the bags in her hands as well as wrapping around one of her wrist. " Come on, Kaa-chan. Let's go."

" No." said Tsunami, looking at Kushina's shocked face. " I want to talk this this bitch in front of me."

" Are you sure?" asked Naruto.

" Go home, Naruto-kun. I'll met back with you later." Said Tsunami. Naruto nodded and used his tails to wrap around Sakura and Sasuke's waist. " Let's go." And walked off with Kurama.

Tsunami and Kushina moved away to a private area, right outside of town, to have their little…discussion.

" Why is Naruto-chan calling you Kaa-chan." Said Kushina with an angry scowl.

" Because he is my son, and I am his mother. You must have a problem with it." Said Tsunami, glaring right at Kushina.

" I do. I don't want some outsider being called Kaa-chan by my son." Said Kushina.

" You don't even know your son! After everything I've heard about you, I don't see why you even wish to be close with Naruto at all!" shouted Tsunami.

" Because I've realized what I've done. I wish for my Sochi to forgive me. After all, I am the person that brought him into this world." Said Kushina.

" And you were also one of the people that wanted him gone while he was growing up!" shouted Tsunami.

" That was a long time ago." Said Kushina as she turned her head away from Tsunami.

" It was three years ago! You aren't good enough to be a mother! All you are is just a selfish bitch that listens to whatever her husbands says!" mocked Tsunami.

" Don't you dare go there!" shouted Kushina. " I've made mistakes in the past, but at least I am women enough to admit them and seek out 'my' sochi! Not yours!" said Kushina.

" You say you realized you mistakes, when there shouldn't have been none in the first place!" yelled Tsunami. " What mother kicks a little boy out of their own house, cursing his own name! What mother hates his child so much, that she agrees with her husband to lock him up at the bottom of their house! What mother thinks that their child was born a damn demon!"

" Shut up!" yelled Kushina. " You don't know what I've been through! My life has been difficult, and the stress finally got to me! I believed my husband when he told me that Naruto was a demon, and it was my mistake! I know that now! I want to get closer to my son! I want to know more about him! To be there for him! Any mother would be protective of their child, and I don't want anybody other than me that he calls Kaa-chan!" shouted Kushina.

" You are protective of him!?" laughed Tsunami. " What 'protection were you giving him when he was getting raped! Hmmm? Having a happy dinner with your family! Not a care in the world!" Said Tsunami.

" Be quiet women! You are trending on dangerous waters now!" said Kushina, her anger starting to get to her.

" I don't care what you say women, I hate you for what you did to my son! Because of you, he went through all kinds of torture! He went insane! When he did, I couldn't recognize him anymore! Because of the past he lived in at your damned village, he had to go through so much! But you didn't care! You just sat there, loving the pain he was going through! And when he finally had the power to kill you, that was when you were begging on your knees, crying like the bitch you are!" yelled Tsunami.

" Not another word. I don't care how Naruto-chan feels about you, call me a bitch again, and we are going to have some problems.." growled Kushina.

" What are you going to do, huh? Beat me in the ground like how you did your son that you so love? Are your going to keep sending me death threats, trying to make me scared of you? Well guess what, I'm not. I feel perfectly comfortable right now, because at the end of the day, I'll never be a horrible mother like you, and Naruto-chan will stay with me. So leave Wave, no one wants you here." Said Tsunami. " You red-haired bitch!"

Fire erupted in Kushina's eyes and all she saw was red. She summoned her sword from a seal on her arm, and started to walk towards Tsunami. She couldn't understand why Tsunami was smirking at her, no worry in her eyes at all. Before Kushina could get halfway to Tsunami, she had to jump back as something blasted in front of her, burying deep in the ground, cause the ground to crack up and rubble to shoot everywhere.

" What in the hell was that?" said Kushina as she slid back to where she once was.

" I knew you would come." Said Tsunami, not looking up from where she was.

" You knew that my patrol area was around here, didn't you? I swear, Tsunami-sama, you are one smart women." Said a voice in the trees. Kushina looked at what in crashed in front of her, and she gained a confused look on her face when she saw it was an….arrow?

" I'm glad you aren't hurt. Naruto-sama would kill me." Said a male voice.

" I would have vouched for you." Said Tsuami with a smile. Coming down from the trees was Kidomaru, lowering his self down using his spider webs.

" What do you want me to do with the target?" asked Kidomaru.

" Eliminate." Said Tsunami, making Kushina get into a defensive stance. " I won't let this women hurt my son any longer."

" Heh.. with pleasure." Said Kidomaru as spiders of every size appeared around Kushina. " This is going to be a fun game."

 **In Wave**

Hanabi was looking around, trying to find either Naruto or Anko. She had to find one of them, for it depended on if she could stay in Wave or not.

" Come on, where would either one of them be?" said Hanabi, thinking out loud. She needed to find them. She wanted to find Anko first, though. If she found her, then maybe Anko could encourage Naruto into letting her stay in Wave.

Hanabi's eyes widen when she found the store where she knew Anko would be in.

" Dango Shop." Hanabi whispered to herself as she entered the store.

 **Outside Wave**

The Konoha group stopped where they were when they saw the **Great Naruto Bridge** in front of them.

" That's it, we can't go any further." Said an ANBU.

" Are you sure? You know that the Hokage doesn't like failure." Said Tsume.

" He doesn't want a whole team of his ninja dying either. If we were to enter Wave without their leaders permission, something I doubt we would receive, then we would be torn to shreds." Said another ANBU.

" The Hyuga is probably dead by now. The scent continues into Wave." Said Hana.

" We have to turn back. This mission is a failure." Said an ANBU. They all turned back, not seeing the eyes of Suigetsu watching them.

None of them saw the Root ANBU sneak past them either….

 **With Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Kurama**

" Don't eat the meat yet, Naruto-kun. I haven't cooked it yet."

" I can eat raw meat."

The group were at Naruto and Kurama's mansion, sitting in the kitchen. Kurama was cooking on the stove, Naruto was trying to steal some of the meat she was making, and Sakura and Sasuke were watching with amusement in their eyes.

" So, what is it that you all came for anyway?" asked Naruto as he eyes Kurama's cooking.

" We came to see if Mizukage-sama talked to you about the war plans and for you to be allies with the Five Great Nations." Said Sakura.

" Yes.. Regretfully.. I agreed. I didn't want to, but if I did get into the war, then I will have a better advantage of getting rid of the Akastuki for good." Said Naruto.

" So we have no problems?" asked Sasuke.

" None." Said Naruto. He lifted his head up and looked at the two Konoha ninja. " But why bring her.." growled Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura already knowing who he was talking about.

" She…she wanted to… rebuild.. between child and mother." Said Sakura.

" She isn't my mother." Naruto said deeply, making Sakura shiver.

" We know how you feel about her, Naruto." Said Sasuke. " But she really wishes to be there for you. To make up time for when she lost it."

" You mean when she didn't care." Said Naruto as he stood up, making the two kind of scared. Naruto was leaking some of his **KI** , so they both knew he was mad.

" That women didn't want anything to do with me. She only cared for me when her other children were in danger of me killing them. I don't wish to build a relationship with her, or anyone else in that terrible village you two live in. The only reason why I tolerate you two were because of our Genin days. I admit that you two are my friends, but no one else. If Konoha crosses the line, I just might finish what I started." Finished Naruto. Kurama stopped cooking when she heard this. She didn't want Naruto to go back to that. Those eyes that he had back then still sent chills down her body.

" Naruto-kun.." said Kuarma. She looked towards him, her eyes meeting his. Naruto just took a deep breath of air and faced the two Chunins.

" Everything with the war plans are set. The Five Nations have Wave's support." Said Naruto as he got up and went upstairs.

" He's still mad." Said Kurama as she sat down where Naruto once was. " He doesn't want anything to do with Konoha, or anyone else. He's still getting his mind right for the things that going to happen in the future."

" Are you two.. alright?" asked Sakura, talking about Naruto and Kurama.

" Yes.. we are.. picking up where we left off." Said Kurama. She saw Sasuke's glare towards her and she only took in a breath and smiles. " It seems you'll never trust me, huh?"

" No. I really don't trust you. You told Naruto to trust you plenty of times, but he has only gotten hurt from you." Said Sasuke.

" I know.." said Kurama. " But I promise you, I have changed for the better. I am taking care of him and making sure his emotions don't go crazy. He is still very venerable, and still lacks knowing what friends are. He is improving in having positive emotions though, which I am glad to say."

" Good. We don't need anything wrong to set Naruto off." Said Sasuke.

 **With Kushina and Kidomaru**

Kushina dodged another one of Kidomaru's spiders that was headed her way. This boy was stronger than she thought. And the six arms just made it worse to pursue in Taijutsu, something she hasn't done yet, but didn't want to take a chance at doing it.

" This is so boring. You are no fun." Said Kidomaru from afar. He moved from the ground to the tress earlier, so she couldn't see him, which was bad for her. Kushina was more of a close-range fighter, not long-range. And the area they were in only helped Kidomaru out even more.

" Come out and fight me head on!" shouted Kushina as she slashed at a spider falling down on her. It was cut in half and a large spider web fell down on her, making her scream out at how nasty it was.

" You want me to come out! Sure then!" yelled Kidomaru as he jumped from the trees. " Your going to wish you never said it, though." He said as he ran up to Kushina.

Kushina was still trapped by the very strong threads that had her trapped. She couldn't slice through it, so there was only one thing she could do.

" **Chakra Chains**." She said and many golden chains came from her back. They all flew towards Kidomaru, but surprising to Kushina, Kidomaru weaved through them all, not taking a hit.

" How sad. The great Red Death, reduced to this, by a teenager. " said Kidomaru as ran through hand signs. " How boring. **Gum Style: Spider Thread!"** and a spear made out of compressed spider thread came from Kidomaru's mouth and towards Kushina.

" **Chakra Chains! Shield Form**!" she yelled. The manipulated her chains into the form of a shield, protecting her from the deadly spear.

" To bad." Said Kidomaru, as he broke the spear protruding from his mouth. " Guess I'll kill you in a different way."

Kushina, finally finding a gap in the spider thread, made her way through and got up, sword in hand.

" I won't let you kill me. I have a family back at home." She said with determination.

" Tch, yeah I know. But the most important part of your so called ' family' you left to die!" he yelled, making Kushina slack in her Kenjutsu stance, thinking about what she did. " I'll kill you in revenge of what you did to Naruto-sama!" he shouted.

" You won't kill me!" she yelled as she ran up to Kidomaru. She got in close to slash off one of his arms, but her eyes widen when her sword bounced off his skin, feeling like she hit metal.

" Sorry lady," said Kidomaru, " but Kenjutsu don't work on me!" he yelled as three human-sized spiders dropped down beside Kushina. They all shot out thread towards Kushina, trapping her again.

" Damn it." She said. She couldn't move at all, and for some reason, she couldn't even call upon her chakra.

" My skin," said Kidomaru as he lifted up one of his arms, " is covered up in a metal called **Kumonekin**. It is the substance that makes up my spider thread. You won't get away now, for I have my charka going through the web, enhancing it. I've trained so much, that I can manipulate said chakra to go into my opponents chakra system, blocking any chakra points that my chakra touches." Explained Kidomaru.

" So basically, its like your **Kumonekin** is inside me now." She said.

" Yeah, that's a fun way to put it." He laughed out. " I got the idea of it when I faced off against one of Konoha's Hyugas." Said Kidomaru, thinking about Neji.

" Good job, Kidomaru-san." Said Tsunami as she approached the two. " I'll talk to Naruto about this."

" You'll put in good word with the boss for me?!" said a happy Kidomaru. " That means more games to play!"

" hmmm. You really are a positive person, aren't you?" said Tsunami with a smile.

" I'm always happy. Getting mad isn't me." He said.

" So what now?" asked Kushina.

" Now, you die." Kidomaru said as he made knife using his spider thread, hardening from the contact with the air.

" No! I can't die! I have to go back home!" yelled Kushina as she tried to break free.

" Sorry, Ms. Lady, but the boss' mom told me ta' kill ya', so I got to do it." Said Kidomaru.

" Please! Forgive me! I won't mess up again!" shouted Kushina.

" How do I know that you are telling the truth?" said Tsunami with an angry scowl.

Kushina's head dropped down as she looked down to the ground, tears falling out her eyes. " I..I….I'll let…..you be his mother.." she sobbed out.

" Are you sure?" said Tsunami, looking down at the women.

" Yes.. but please.. take care of him.. make sure that he doesn't go through what I put him through again." Kushina said between her sobs, sad that she has officially lost her son to someone else.

" Don't worry. I'll never be like you." Said Tsunami. " Break her free." She told Kidomaru.

" Aye Yei, captain!" Kidomaru saluted playfully as he walked towards Kushina.

 **Dango Shop**

" Dango! Dango! How I love Dango!" sang Anko as she at through dango one after the other. She never noticed the happy young Hyuga looking up at her.

" Anko-sensei!"

" Oh sweet Dango! If you were a man, I would be taking you everyday. *munch munch munch*"

" Uh..Anko-sensei?"

" Dango is my favorite thing in the world! Oh, the taste! Gives me chills! *munch munch munch*"

" Anko…..sensei?"

" Dango! Dango! Dango! Hey waiter! Bring some dango to go! *munch munch munch*"

" ANKO-SENSEI!"

" Huh?" said Anko as she looked over to see a red Hanabi. " Hanabi-chan?"

" Yes! It's me! Your appertaince!" shouted Hanabi. She was engulfed in a hug and smothered in Anko's breast.

" Oh! Hanabi-chan! My most favorite person is here! How I missed you so much!" Anko said, forgetting all about what she just said about Dango.

" It's good to see you to, Anko-sensei." Said Hanabi as the two let go of each other.

" What are you doing here? Konoha and Wave is a good distance away from each other." Asked Anko.

" I couldn't stay there, Anko-sensei. The elders were going to put that slave mark on me, and I just couldn't do it. When I heard that you were here in Wave, I knew that I had to come with you." Explained Hanabi.

" So you wish to stay here with me?" asked Anko.

" Yes. I want to stay here and join Wave. I heard I have to talk to Naruto no Yoko to do so, though." Said a scared Hanabi.

" Don't worry, Hanabi-chan. I got you. Come with me and we'll sort this out." Said Anko as she set some money on the table and left out the store, Hanabi following behind closly.

 **Naruto and Kurama's Mansion**

Anko and Hanabi were at the front door, ready to go inside.

" Alright, when you go inside, always be respectful. Naruto-sama doesn't like anyone from Konoha, that's why it took so long for him to trust me when I came here. Just let me do all the talking until he ask for you to talk, alright?" asked Anko, Hanabi nodding her head in return.

" Alright, lets-" Anko stopped herself as she felt more than two chakra signatures inside the house. " Hold on, Hanabi-chan. Use your **Byakugan** to see who is inside." Said Anko.

Hanabi, activating her dojutsu, scanned the inside of the house.

" There are four people inside, two of them I recognize as Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. They came to Wave for reasons I don't know of." Said Hanabi. " The strongest chakra signature is upstairs."

" That's Naruto-sama. Come on." She said as they went around the house. She didn't want to go through the front, since Hanabi was running away from Konoha, she didn't want any Konoha ninja seeing her.

The two scaled the walls of the mansion and were in front of the window that led to Naruto.

" Naruto-sama.." said Anko as she started to tap on the glass. " Naruto-sama."

Naruto, who was laying in bed, heard the glass being poked at. He saw Anko outside, and confused adorned his face.

" What is that women doing?" he said to himself as he got up and opened up the window, allowing Anko and some random girl in.

" Anko-san, what are you doing? And who is that?" he asked as he pointed to Hanabi, who was hiding behind Anko.

" This is Hanabi-chan, Naruto-sama." Said Anko as she pushed Hanabi forward.

" A Hyuga.." growled Naruto, making Hanabi even more scared than before. " Why is she here?"

" Well, she ran away from Konoha because she was planned to receive that slave mark upon her forehead that the Hyuga clan is known for doing. She was once my apprentice while I was in Konoha, and I have come quiet fond of the girl." She said with a smile.

" So that is why you came through the window, to avoid Sasuke-san and Sakura-san downstairs?" he asked, getting a nod from Anko in reply.

" Who are you related to?" asked Naruto as he crouched down in front of Hanabi, his eyes flashing a dangerous crimson.

" H-hi-Hinata… she- she's my ol-older sis-sister.." muttered Hanabi.

" Usually, when I see anyone related to Konoha, I kill them." Said Naruto, making Hanabi shake even more, " but since Anko-san knows you, then I'll let you stay for now."

" Really?" asked Hanabi with wide eyes.

" Yes. But if you do anything that makes me suspect you are working for Konoha, I'll kill you." Said Naruto, his eyes glowing again.

" Y-yes, Naruto-sama." Said Hanabi.

" Stay up here for now. There are some Konoha ninja here in Wave, and I don't want them to see you." He said.

" Thank you, Naruto-sama." Said Anko with a bow.

" Don't worry about. She is just another person wronged by Konoha." He said as he sat back down on his bed. " I'm going to do something about that damn village." He said.

 **With Kidomaru, Tsunami, and Kushina**

Kidomaru was about to cut Kushina loose, but a kunai with explosive tags appeared beside him. He quickly grabbed Tsunami and Kushina and jumped away, avoiding the explosion.

" Damn it, what was that?" asked Kidomaru as he jumped down on a tree, releasing Kushina from the web trap. Root ANBU surrounded them, swords drawn.

" This isn't are target. Where is the Hyuga?" asked the leader.

" Who the hell are you guys!?" shouted Kidomaru.

" That is not important. Tell me where the Hyuga is and we will avoid fighting." Said the Root ANBU.

" What the fuck are you talking about? There are no Hyuga in Wave." asked Kidomaru.

" They must not know." Said one of the Root.

" We shall eliminate them anyway. Do you see that women in the back." Said one of the Root ANBU. " She is the self-proclaimed mother of Naruto no Yoko, our second target. Capture her to have leverage against the demon." He said. They all got into a stance, ready to follow out their orders.

" Who are they?" asked Kidomaru, getting into a stance.

" Root. Danzo's men. This is an act of treason Why are you here?" yelled Kushina.

" Should we receive the Uzumaki as well? She does seem weakened and Danzo-sama wishes for her in Root as well." Said one of the Root.

" Proceed." Said the leader. They all dashed towards the three, ready to battle.

" Oh shit." Said Kidomaru as he ran through hand signs. " **Spider Web Trap**!" he said and covered Tsunami in a large web of defensive thread.

" Sorry, Tsunmai-sama, but this will protect you." Said Kidomaru.

" It's alright." She said from in the web.

" Truths for now?" asked Kushina, looking at Kidomaru.

" Hell yeah." He said as he ran through more hand signs. " I was once Kidomaru of the East Gate." He said as he slammed his hand on the ground.

A large puff of smoke stopped the Root ANBU where they were. When the smoke cleared, it revealed Kidomaru on a very, very large Black Widow.

" But now I am **Kidomaru! The Black Widow**!" he yelled as he moved the bandana from his forehead, opening up his third eye. " Let's go, Red Death!" he shouted.

" Hell yeah!" shouted Kushina as she drew her sword, golden chains coming from her back.

" Engage." Said the leader Root ANBU as they charged forward.

 **Later-Naruto's Mansion**

Naruto was laying in bed, while Anko and Hanabi was sitting on the floor, watching tv. They all turned their heads when they heard a large explosion in the forest.

" What was that?" asked Anko as she got up from the floor.

" I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Said Naruto as he bust through window and flew towards the explosion.

Anko got up and went to the window, " Stay here. You need to be kept hidden." She said as she jumped away.

" Be careful…" Hanabi whispered as he looked out the window of Anko's retreating figure.

 **Forest**

Most of the Wave ninja appeared at the sight of the explosion, wanting to know what was going on as well.

" Kidomaru-san! What's going on!?" shouted Guren.

" Some random ass masked ninjas came through, saying they wanted some Hyuga! There aren't even any Hyuga's in Wave!" shouted Kidomaru.

" How many of the enemy is left?" asked Dosu, reading his **Resonation Echo Speakers**.

" About a good twenty." Said a sweaty Kushina. Kidomaru and Kushina were tired from all the fighting they were doing and were glad that help came.

" What is she doing here? Asked the newly arrived Kurama.

" I was helping." Said Kushina with a huff. They all looked forward to the Root ANBU that were still standing.

" Stand down." Said the leader.

Naruto blasted down in the middle of the area, everyone's eyes laying on him.

" Who is the enemy?" asked Naruto.

" All of those masked pussies!" shouted Tayuya.

" Good." Said Naruto as he went to work.

Five of the Root Anbu charged towards Naruto, but they were sliced up by Naruto's wind. Naruto sent yokai into his hands and flew towards two unsuspecting Root ANBU, both getting impaled by Naruto's claws.

" Seven down. " said Naruto as he threw the two bodies down. The Root ANBU looked a little hesitant to fight at first, but kept charging towards Naruto.

Naruto made two red **Rasengans** and blasted through two of the masked ninjas. One of them tried to hack off one of Naruto's tails, but Naruto used his tail to wrap around the man and crushed him to death, leaving ten more of them. Naurto appeared in front of one the ANBU and grabbed one of his limbs using his tails and ripped them off of his body, leaving a howling, limbless man. Three of them tried to jump on Naruto, but were all crushed as Naruto's tails slammed them down into the ground. Another three appeared in front of Naruto, going through hand signs.

" **Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu**!" they yelled and sent a massive fireball towards Naruto. Naruto just smiled at the approaching fireball, letting the fire consume him.

" Did that do it." Asked one of the ninja.

" NO.." growled a deep voice in the fire, making the Root ninja shake.

" You really think this is enough to stop me? Hahahahah!" laughed a voice in the fire. The forest was on fire, and a figure was seen in the fire, just fine.

" Impossible!" shouted one of the ninja, actually getting scared.

" Trust me. When dealing with me, nothing impossible." Said Naruto as he lifted his head, showing his eyes. Kurama's heart dropped when she saw them.

They were all black, just like last time.

" Fear me." Said Naruto as he jumped in out of the fire and in front the remaining Root ANBU.

" **Fuuton: Tornado Killer**." Said Naruto. Wind picked up around the three masked ninja, and they were lifted up in the air. A tornado was made and sliced at the Root ninja, leaving no victims. Blood gushed from their body and started to fall on Naruto and the last remaining Root ninja.

" You are their leader." Said Naruto as he approached the trembling man that was on the floor. Naruto picked him up by his head, his nails digging into the sides of it. Naruto sent his yokai into the man, placing him under his Genjutsu.

" Why are you here?" asked Naruto.

" Danzo-sama…asked us to…..kill Naruto..no Yoko….retrieve…Hanabi..Hyuga… and anyone.. else..of value…" said the man.

" Is Danzo still in Konoha?" asked Naruto.

" Yes….deep…underground.." said the man.

" Good." Said Naruto as he applied pressure to the man's head, making it exploded from the force. " I've got somethings to go take care of now.." said Naruto with a smile.

" Naruto-kun?" said Kurama from behind him.

" Don't worry, Kurama-chan." Said Naruto, making Kurama happy that he still remember her. " I've just thought about using this again."

" Using what?" she asked him. Naruto turned around to face Kurama, making her see his lifeless eyes.

" My ' **Wicked Mode."** He said with a smile as his eyes turned back to normal. He hissed as he placed a hand over his eyes. " It seems to have a recoil, but the results is what I want. A killer who enjoys doing it with no remorse." He said. He jumped up and landed in front of Kushina.

" What were you doing here?" he asked as he glared down at the smaller women.

" I-I…I was…helping Kido-" she couldn't finish as Naruto grabbed Kushian's throat, lifting her up in the air.

" Don't you lie to me! Why were you here!" he yelled.

" I… was having… an argument ..with that women.. I got mad.. almost attacked…. Kidomaru stopped me.. we fought.. I lost.. then Root came.." Kushina managed to get out.

Naruto threw Kushina to the ground, making an imprint of her form. " I want you gone." He looked over to Sasuke and Sakura. " Take her and leave. IF you two come back to Wave, come back yourself." He ordered.

Sasuke and Sakura nodded and grabbed Kushina. They dashed away, not wanting to make Naruto mad anymore.

Naruto took a deep breath as he calmed down. He turned to his Wave ninja to see them trembling some.

" Sorry you had to see that." Said Naruto as he looked at Kurama. " When is the next Gokage meeting?"

" Three days. In Kumo." She replied.

" Hmm…" he thought. " I have to leave."

" Leave? Where?" asked Kurama.

" Makai. I need to talk to someone." He said, Kurama already knowing who he was talking about.

" Who shall go to the meeting though?" she asked. Naruto just smiled at her as she told her his plan.

 **The Next Day**

Naruto and Kurama stood on a hill, the Gates of Hell behind Naruto.

" Have they left?" he asked.

" Yes. They left not to long ago." She replied.

" Good." He said as he walked up to Kurama and hugged her. " I'll be back in a couple hours. I just need to patch something up."

" I know, I'm not worried about that." She said. " I'm worried about your other plan." She said as she pulled back but still in Naruto's arms.

" Kurama-chan, I promise you that I'll come back well." He said with a grin. " When have I lied to you?"

" Never." She said with a smile. She closed the distance between and gave him a long heated kiss. When she pulled back she looked up into his eyes. " You come back like you said, not a scratch on you." She said.

" Most defiantly." He said. He let go of Kurama. She watched as he entered the gates and they slammed closed, going back down into the Earth.

" Good luck." She said as she went back to the mansion.

 **Makai**

Naruto was walking in the abandon part of the city, the forest. He saw the small house that he was headed to and saw that the lights were still on. Naruto took a deep breath as he put his hand on the doorknob, but stopped when he heard something.

" Oh yeah. Oh you're a bad girl, ain't ya? Go ahead and come to me girl." Said a voice in the house.

What is he doing in there?.. thought Naruto as he put his ear to the door.

" Ohhhh… Tera… Oh. Oh, oh! OH SHIT! I'M CLOSE!" yelled the voice. This was the time that Naruto entered the house. He saw Mr. Resitte at his diner table, a magazine in front of him, and one of his hands underneath the table.

" Mr. Resitte-san?" questioned Naruto. The overly-sized mole jumped at the voice as the magazine fell and moved his hand from under the table.

" NARUTO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Mr. Resitte said.

" I came to visit you." Said Naruto as he fully entered the house. " What were you doing?"

" Listen…I was.. uhhhhh.. I WAS TRYING TO GET ONE IN DAMN IT! I'M SICK AND TIRE OF WATCHING PORNHUB NARUTO! I NEED TO FIND A FEMALE!" shouted the mole.

" You still amuse me, even when I catch you fucking… your hand.." laughed out Naruto.

" Shut the fuck up and sit down." Said the embarrassed mole.

" It's good to see you again." Said Naruto as he sat down, making sure to check the chair. He didn't want to sit in none of the mole's….. nasty juices.

" I thought you were dead." Admitted the mole. " Got ya ass kicked like said, huh?" said Mr. Resitte. When Naruto didn't say anything, he started to laugh.

" HAHAHAHAHAHAH! GOT CHA' ASS WHOPPED LIKE I SAID! AHAHAHAHAHAH!" he laughed. When he calmed down he looked up at Naruto. " So… why are you here?"

" I came to apologize for last time." Said Naruto. " The last time I saw you.. we left off on the wrong note."

" Damn man, you sound gay as hell." Laughed the mole. When he stopped he returned to talking. " Don't worry about it, though. At least you are man enough to say that you were wrong. It seems you aren't crazy like last time." Said Mr. Resitte.

" No, I am still insane, but in a…. lesser form than last time." Said Naruto.

" Oh that's good." Said the mole as he stuck his hand out. " So we good."

" Yeah. " said Naruto as he shook the clawed hand. Naruto's smile turned into a frown when he realized what he was doing.

" Which hand am I shaking?"

" Well, my right hand. Why?"

" Which hand is your writing hand?"

" My right."

" And didn't you just get done jerking off to fake females with this hand?"

" ….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

" Shut the fuck up and help me pick some cabbages." Said Mr. Resitte as he let go of Naruto's hand and headed outside, Naruto right behind him, putting on some germ-x.

 **Back on Earth-Kumo**

" Raikage-sama! The Kunikage _( Wave Shadow)_ is approaching the village gates!" shouted a Kumo ninja.

" Good. Open them up!" shouted A.

The gates opened and three figures walked through, one with a large hat with the kanji for ' Wave' on the top.

" It is nice to meet you, Naruto no Yoko." Said A, not actually meaning it though.

" Naruto? I look like Naruto-sama to you." Said a deep voice from the under the hat. The man lifted his head up and A's eyes widen.

" Your.."

" Zabuza Momochi, a.k.a., The Demon of the Mist. Beside me are my body guards, Haku Yuki Momochi and Suigetsu Mangetsu." Said a smirking Zabuza.

" But I thought Naruto no Yoko was the leader of Wave." Said a shocked A.

" He is. Naruto-sama is just away right now." Said Zabuza, remembering what Naruto told him.

 **Flashback- Wave**

After killing all of the Root ninja, Naruto called Zabuza to his house, wanting to speak with the man.

" What is it that you wished to speak to me about, Naruto-sama?" asked Zabuza.

" I want you to go to the Gokage meeting for me." Said Naruto, surprising Zabuza.

" But why? Aren't you supposed to be the one to go?" he asked.

" Yes, but I have realized that I will leave soon. I won't be in Wave forever, for me and Kurama-chan shall go to Makai to live out our days, I just need to finish what I started here. You on the other hand can lead." Said Naruto as he put his hand on Zabuza's shoulder.

" But why me?" he asked.

" Didn't you want to be Mizukage at a time? That's why you planned a coup against the previous Mizukage. You wanted to be leader because you didn't like the one that was governing your country, something I respect.. Well I am giving you the same proposition. When I leave, you shall lead Wave into greater heights than it already is." Finished Naruto.

" I accept." Said a determined Zabuza. " But when are you going to leave?" he asked.

" After the war. I can't go to the meeting because I have to handle somethings, but I shall lead Wave in the War. When we win, and everything has calmed down, Kurama-chan and I shall leave. Don't tell anyone about this, understood?" Naruto said.

" Understood." Said Zabuza as he shook Naruto's hand.

 **End Flashback**

" Naruto-sama has business to handle and couldn't make it today. I have come in representation of Wave." Said Zabuza.

" Are you sure?" asked A.

" Positive. Now stop stressing me and lead me to my room." Said Zabuza, making A growl.

 **Later that Night**

Naruto stood over Kurama's sleeping form who was in their bed. Naruto finished visiting Mr. Resitte and came back to Wave later the same day. He was ready to go take care of his business.

Naruto leaned down and kissed Kurama's cheek while running his hand down her hair.

" I'll come back tomorrow, Kurama-chan." He whispered as he put on a cloak with his hood on. He walked out the room and saw three other figures in black cloaks.

" Ready to go, Naruto-sama?" asked Sakon.

" Do you have everything?" asked Yakumo.

" Yes." Replied Naruto.

" Good. Let's proceed with the mission." Said Pakura as they all left the mansion.

 **Midnight**

Four cloaked figures stopped in front of the large gates of Konoha. Three were lined up in the back, while there was a large cloaked form in the front.

" Konoha…" said Naruto as he looked up at the wall. " I am not here for you today, but someone inside." He said. Naruto's eyes changed from crimson to all black, entering his ' Wicked Mode.'

" Here I come….. Danzo.." said Naruto as an insane smile adorned his face.

 **OOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH SHHHHHHIIIIITTTTTTT! SHIT BOUT TO GO DOWN!**

 **Yeah yeah, Narutos back at Konoha, ready to go kill Danzo. I couldn't think of what to do with Danzo without changing my story to much, so I was all like….. eh just kill the fuck nigga in an awesome way that everyone will love.**

 **Ain't no one tell me about meeting the in Vegas, so I guess I ain't got no fans in Vegas… Awwwwww.**

 **My hotel is going to be dope though. It's called The Stratosphere. Go look that shit up to see what I mean.**

 **SHOUT OUT TO SYNTHETIC PARADISE! this was the person who wanted me to have Hanabi into Wave during Chapter 18 when I asked yall to give me people to be in Naruto's squad. Thought I forgot, didn't ya! I thought that adding Hanabi would be cool after much thought, so I was all like... fuck it. Add the bitch.**

 **I gave Kidomaru a major appearance because he is actually one of my favorite characters in Naruto and I think he is looked down upon in the whole entire series. I'm talking about the canon and other people's fanfictions as well.**

 **I hope yall liked what I did with Mr. Resitte. A lot of people like his character, so I decide to give him a part in the chapter.**

 **Now like I told yall earlier, their won't be a new chapter this week because I'm going to be to busy turning up in Vegas, so wait next week to see the next chapter around… Tuesday or Wednesday.**

 **But yeah, that's it for me,**

 **NarutoPlug, signing out,**

 **Like a real nigga should….**


	27. Chapter 27

**Ayo, this ya boy, NarutoPlug, thuggin hard on this side of the South. Man, I'm glad to be back, Vegas wasn't all that what I expected to be….**

 **I mean, you have to be 21 to do anything in Vegas that's fun, and the rides that were at my hotel, The Stratosphere, were on the top. Now, when I mean top, I mean top, top. Like, 1,200ft. off the ground top. The rides also hung off the sides of the roof, and I just couldn't be that high, being able to see all of a Vegas, and possible being able to see me falling all the way down to the very hard concrete down below.**

 **But you know what did happen?. I got some pussy niggas!**

 **I'ma just leave it at the tho, some of yall might get a little jealous….**

 **But yeah, back on Fanfiction, right the dopiest story ever. The end of the story is approaching, and I think I have a new idea that I'm sure you all will love.**

 **It's something never seen before, but you all shouldn't be shocked. After all, you are dealing with the NarutoPlug. Everything I write you won't be expecting it.**

 **And with that, lets continue the story.**

 **The Corrupted Mind**

 **Chapter 27**

 **Konoha**

Naruto, Pakura, Yakumo, and Sakon were looking up at the large gates of Konoha, ready to complete their mission.

" Remember." Said Naruto. " We came here for one thing and one thing only. Don't cause any extra trouble for us."

" Hai!" the three said.

" Alright then. Let's go." Said Naruto as he sent yokai into the ground and the group jumped over the gate.

 **Konoha Barrier Division Headquarters**

In a room with a large amount of Konoha ninjas were the Konoha Barrier Team, the people that senses anything and everything that enters in and out of Konoha. Their main purpose was to protect Konoha and give any information they could about any enemies that could be entering Konoha.

" Anything change?" asked Izumo.

" No. The **Sensing Water Sphere** hasn't moved at all. Everything is calm." Said Kakoi, the user of the **Sensing Water Sphere.**

" That's good. I really don't feel like doing anything right now." Said Kotetsu as he put his hands behind his head. " I think I'm just going to call it a day. I mean, it is past midnight."

" Yeah, going home does sound good right now." Said Izumo with a laugh.

They continued to talk, but everyone' eyes shot open when a red dot appeared on the water sphere.

" Uh… what is that?" asked one of the Chunin in the room.

" I….i don't know." Said Kokai. " I've never seen anything like this." He said. The red dot slowly began to grow the size of a ball.

" Can we stop this in anyway?" asked Kotetsu.

" I don't know that either. It maybe just a malfunction in the jutsu. After all, I don't feel anything trying to block out my signal." Said Kokai.

" That's good. We can just go check out the spot where the red dot is and just solve the problem there." Concluded Izumo, getting a nod from everyone else from in the room.

Izumo and Kotetsu were about to walk out the door, but spun around at the sight of the red dot growing in an alarming rate, until it took over the whole water sphere. The glowing red water sphere gleamed red for a couple seconds, and then disappeared all together.

"…."

"…."

"….."

"…."

" What the hell just happened!" shouted Kokai as he stood up.

" I don't know! How did this happen!" shouted Izumo.

" Something…. Just ATE through the barrier!" shouted Kokai, surprising everyone there.

" How can that be possible?! The barrier is invisible! How can someone even know where the barrier is in the first place?! Or even destroy it!" shouted a Chunin.

" Now lets think." Said Kotetsu. " What do we know that can eat through and destroy chakra?"

"…."

"….."

"….."

"…."

" Yokai." Said one of the people present.

" Oh shit." Said Izumo.

" Naruto no Yoko is inside the village!" yelled Kokai.

" What are we going to do!? We can't handle another attack by him! No one is in the bunkers! It'll be a chaos out there!" yelled Kotetsu.

" We're all going to die!" shouted another Chunin, completely taking the situation to the worst possible way.

" We must report this to the Hokage!" shouted Kokai.

" The Hokage is gone to Kumo for a meeting!" shouted another ninja.

" FFFFUUUUUCCCCKKKK!" Yelled Izumo as he ran out the building, going out to alert the people of Konoha.

 **Inside Konoha**

Four cloak figures were jumping from building to building, headed to the middle of the village.

" Are you sure that you know of the spot, Yakumo-san?" asked Naruto.

" Yes, I'm positive. During one of my many walks around the village I found a secret entrance that lead to the Root Base." Said Yakumo.

" Good. You all know what to do, right?" said Naruto.

" Oh yeah! Kill everything we see!" said Sakon.

" No you idiot! We need to get information on Danzo before we do that!" shouted Ukon from Sakon's back.

" You two are very weird.." said Pakura as they continued to head to what looked like the Hokage Tower.

 **Uzumaki Namikaze Compound**

Mito was really having a good dream. She was the Hokage and was telling everyone what to do, and her brother was watching from the side lines, crying out his eyes that he didn't become Hokage. Minato and Kushina were looking at her with approval, glad with how Mito was handling the village. Naruto was back with the family and was her most powerful ninja, and he loved the Uzu-Namikaze family, along with everyone in Konoha, and they loved him back.

She was kicked out of her dreams when her sensory skills spiked as she felt four very powerful and foreign chakra signals that passed by the house.

Well, she knew one of those chakra signatures.

" Naruto-san." She said as she put on her cloths and jumped out the window.

 **Konoha**

" The demon's back!"

" We're all going to die!"

" I can't die! I have children that depend on me!"

" Kill me! I still have to pay a lump-some of child support!"

The village of Konohagakure was up in panic. Ever since word got out that Naruto was back, everyone was rushing around, trying to avoid his wrath.

" We need to rid of it now!" said a ninja.

" Are you crazy?! That thing can kill you just by looking in your eyes! You'll be dead in seconds!"

" I thought Wave was in alliance with the Five Nations!? Why is he attacking us!"

" Uhhh… where is he?" said one of the few smart civilians.

" What are you talking about! Didn't you hear?! He is in the village."

" I know.. but do you actually see him? Or a giant fox with fire coming from his mouth?"

"…now that you mention it.."

" I haven't seen him at all."

" Me either…"

Ugh… Konoha civilians.. the stupidest people in the world.

 **Alleyway beside the Hokage Building**

Yakumo pushed her hands one the side of the wall of the building, and a secret door creaked upon.

" Good job, Yakumo-san." Said Naruto as he entered the dark.

" Oh, it was nothing.." said a blushing Yakumo as she entered behind Naruto.

The group was walking through the dark for sometime, but was stopped when many pathways were revealed in front of them.

" Separate." Ordered Naruto as he jumped up and flew into the tunnel to the far left of him.

" Alright then, I'll see you all soon." Said Sakon as he giggled and ran down another tunnel, ready to cause some homicide.

" These bloodthirsty boys.." said Pakura. " At least we are the only normal ones, right Yakumo-chan?"

Pakura was proved wrong as she saw Yakumo transform into her inner demon, Ido.

" **Time to kill**.." she whispered and walked down another tunnel, having similar thoughts as Sakon.

" Ugh, these people." Said Pakura as he disappeared into another tunnel.

 **Outside Secret Root Entrance**

Mito landed down on the ground and saw that their was already a rather large group ninja around the opened door.

" So I guess you all sensed it too." Said Mito, making her presence known.

" Mito-sama!" said one of the Jonin. " We have come to believe that Naruto no Yoko and the other chakra signatures have entered this tunnel. We can still sense their charka signatures, but they are fading away as they are going deeper within the cave."

" Why would they come to Konoha just to go down some creepy hole?" said Mito as she looked at the entrance that was being examined by some of the Hyuga and Inuzuka. " And why is that hole there in the first place?"

" We don't know, but I can tell you that this secret entrance has been used recently. And a lot of people have passed through here." Said Tsume as she stepped up to Mito. " We need to go down there and figure out whats going on, but we don't know what Naruto may do if he sees any Konoha ninja."

" What we need are people he don't have a problem going down there to see what's happening. But who?" said Hiashi as he rubbed his chin.

They're going to hate me for this…. Thought Mito as she stepped up.

" Uh… I know two people." She said.

 **Uchiha Compound**

*knock knock* " Uchiha-san? Haruno-san?"

" snore…zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

" snore..zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.. mmm…. Sasuke…kun….zzzzzzzz"

*knock knock knock* Uchiha-san? Haruno-san? The village is in need of your services!"

" zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

"zzzzzzzzzzzzzz…ahh…give it to me….zzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

" Get out the way."

" Wait.. you shouldn't!"

*Crash!"

" Sakura! Get out here!" yelled Tsunade as she entered the house, Shizune right behind her.

Sakura eyes instantly opened up to the sound of her mentors voice, while Sasuke got up from the sound of his door being destroyed by the blond Sannin.

" Bitch, what do you think your doing!" shouted Sasuke from his bed, whipping his eyes with his arm.

" Bitch.." growled out Tsunade.

" Please, Tsunade-sama, forgive Sasuke-kun. He doesn't like being woken up at such times." Said Sakura as she tried to save Sasuke from Tsunade's wrath.

" Whatever. You two are needed now!" she yelled.

" What else is important than you charging into my house!" yelled an very mad Sasuke.

" Your friend Naruto is back." She said, getting the couple's attention.

 **Alleyway**

" So you want us to go down there and find out what's going on?" asked Sakura.

" Yes. Naruto and his team went down there for unknown reasons. The tunnel itself is a mystery, but I have my suspicions." Said Tsunade.

" Let's get this over with." Said a tired Sasuke as he entered the tunnel, Sakura following behind.

 **Deep inside the tunnel**

A Root agent was smashed against the wall, his imprint cracked upon the wall. In front of him stood Sakon and Ido. It seemed they chose the tunnel that connected together, and ran into some Root ninja when they met up. After meeting up, they quickly went through their competition,

" **That was nice**." Said Ido as she swiped some of the blood off of her now clawed hands.

" Yeah. Which one of these people are still conscious though?" asked Sakon. The duo looked around until their eyes laid upon one of the Root ninja trying to crawl away.

" No you don't." said Sakon as he stomped on said ninja's back, causing him to grunt in pain. " Ukon, your up."

" I got ya'." Said the boy from Sakon's back. He separated from Sakon and merged with the downed Root ninja.

" **Parasite Demon Demolition Technique** achieved." Said Ukon.

" Good. Now go one with the next step." Said Sakon.

With a nod of his head, Ukon's head lowered down deeper into the Root agents skin, until his head was no longer seen.

Sakon removed the mask off the mans face and opened his eyes to see blank white eyes. Then, grey eyes appeared within they eyes of the body, a smirk on his face.

" **Parasite Demon Takeover** is active." Said Ukon from the body, now controlling it fully. He got up from the ground and patted the dirt off of his cloths. " Ugh, his cloths are all banged up. You guys could have gone a little easy on the poor guy."

" **Shut up and tell us the information**." Ordered Ido.

" Alright." Said Ukon as he started to rub his head in concentration, taping into the Root ninjas memories. " The place actually runs very deep underground. It is twelve floors deep, and at the bottom is what seems to be a large temple. The last floor is the largest, but is protected by many Root ninja. It is now specific, but there is north of 400 Root ninjas in the base right now." Finished Ukon.

" **Good, more killing for us**." Said Ido as she ran deeper into the cave.

" Gah, this is going to take forever." Said Ukon as he ran behind Ido.

" At least we'll be entertained." Said Sakon as he followed behind closely.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto was on the six floor, cleaning through his enemies. Danzo must have know he had intruders by now, and was sending in as much men as possible. He knew he was getting desperate, but Naruto liked the idea of that. Danzo knew he couldn't win one-on-one, and is trying to tire him down. That's were Danzo messed up.

Naruto no Yoko doesn't get tired.

" Almost there. I can smell your fear, Danzo-teme!" shouted Naurto as he continued his line of carnage.

 **With Sasuke and Sakura**

The couple were walking through all of the dead bodies that were lying on the ground. They could hardly see any of the concrete floor, it being covered in a pond of the Root ninja's blood.

" It looks like Naruto has been through here." Said Sasuke as he looked at one of the bodies.

" But don't this seems… weird. I mean, this bodies looked like they have been cooked in an oven. Naruto does use fire, but he doesn't use it all the time, wanting to kill his opponents with his other abilities as well." Said Sakura.

" So you mean that Naruto didn't do this?" said Sasuke. They both turned their heads when they heard a loud explosion deeper in the cave.

" Lets go." Said Sasuke as he and Sakura dashed down the cave towards the explosion. When they finally came upon the scene, they saw Pakura around many dead Root ninja. She had one of them pushed up against the wall, interrogating him.

" Tell me where Danzo is?" said Pakura, using one of her flaming orbs to frighten the Root ninja.

" I shall not say a thing. My loyalty to Danzo-sama is upmost. You won't receive any information from us." Said the man.

" Too bad." Said Pakura as she used her Shakuton to kill the man.

" I remember you." Said Sakura, thinking back to when Naruto last attacked Konoha, Pakura being in the group to stop him.

" Hmm?" said Pakura as she looked over at the two. " Oh. You two. The Uchiha and The Pink Haired Girl."

" Do all you Wave ninja have to call me that!?" shouted an angry Sakura.

" Why are Wave ninja down here in this cave?" asked Sasuke.

" Naruto-sama wants to rid of Danzo. Him invading into his village was an act of terrorism, and he wanted to handle the situation himself. He brought along some of his best killers to finish Danzo off once and for all." Said Pakura.

" And this cave?" asked Sakura.

" One of Roots Headquarters." Said Pakura. It was then Pakura's turn to ask questions. " Why are you two down here?"

" We have orders to come down here and see what was going on. Since we are the only ones that are on Wave's good side, we were the best people to be sent for the mission." Explained Sasuke.

" Hmmm.. That's a good enough excuse. You two should stay with me for now. There are surprisingly a lot of these bastards around, and I know that I will run out of charka sooner or later." Said Pakura. She started to gather charka and all of her flaming orbs combined together to make a flaming ball that looked like a sun.

" **Shakuton: Incinerating Flare Technique**!" she yelled and slammed the large sun-like fireball into the ground, smashing it into pieces. The vanished from their sight for a couple of seconds, proving that there were many floors, until it exploded with a blast of fire. Sasuke, Sakura, and Pakura had to move their heads out from over the large whole to avoid having their heads burned to ashes.

" That's a way to make a entrance." Coughed out Sakura.

" It's a quicker way as well." Said Pakura as she patted her cloths to get the dirt off.

" Well then, I'll see you two down there." She said as she jumped down the large crater.

 **Amegakura- Land of Rain**

Konan was huffing from her last move against Madara. She used up a lot of chakra, first making all of those paper bombs, and making them exploded at the same time took a lot out of her.

" Finally. No one can survive that. He must be-"

" Dead." Said a voice from behind Konan. Konan eyes widen as she knew the owner of said voice. Madara had a rusty pipe in his hand and was ready to stab Konan, but had to dodge out the way when he felt something behind him.

" Hey now, Mr. Masked Man, we don't need you to hurt our ally." Said a female voice.

" Your.." said Konan as she took a sigh of relief. She thought she was going to die right there.

" You are from Wave, no?" asked Madara.

" Oh yes. It really is such a great place. You should visit sometime." Said Fuka as she stood up over Konan. " But I'm sure Naruto-sama would kill you if he ever saw you."

" Hmhmhm. You Wave ninja really don't know when to give up do you?" said Madara. He flashed his **Sharingan** at Konan, placing her under his Genjutsu.

" Where is the **Rinnegan?"** he asked.

" Huh? How would I know?" asked Fuka, not noticing that Konan was under a Genjutsu.

" In a temple made by my paper, east of Amegakura." Said a hypnotized Konan before falling unconscious.

" Oh.. that's what you were doing." Said Fuka.

" Yes. Even though you Wave ninja are strong, you seem to be not that smart." Said Madara as he stood up. He coughed from behind his mask, blood oozing from the bottom.

" Seems your battered up a lot, so how about for now we go our split ways. I need to get her to medical attention soon, and it seems to me that you need the same." Said Fuka as she picked up Konan.

" Fair. Tell Wave to be prepared, for I have an army." He said as he vanished in a swirl.

" And we have our own." Said Fuka as she turned around and headed back to Wave, a playful smirk on her face.

 **Root Headquarters- Twelfth Floor**

Pakura, Sasuke, and Sakura blasted through an large iron door that was in their way. On the other side were hundreds of ROOT ANBU, all protecting Danzo that was in the back.

" So this is the last place." Said Pakura as she stepped up.

" Surrender yourself. You have no reason to be here. You cannot stand up against this many ninja." Said a secretly worried Danzo.

" Oh I know that. That's why I have help." Said Pakura as she pointed to Sasuke and Sakura.

" If you two are helping the enemy, that makes you traitors. Detain them." Ordered Danzo as all of the ROOT ANBU readied their selves.

There was a blasted from the other side of the temple, and from the newly made hole came Sakon, Ido, and Ukon, still controlling the ROOT ninja's body.

" What are you doing!?" shouted an angry Danzo, thinking one of his own betrayed him.

" Oh it isn't what you think it is, old man." Said Ukon as he placed his hand on Sakon's shoulder. The hump on Sakon's back that was usually there started to form again, until Ukon's head was now fully formed. The body of the ROOT agent fell down to the ground, long dead.

" **Hmmm.. there seems to be a lot of enemies here on this floor. I can't wait to have a good fight."** Said a crazy demon possessed girl as she massaged her shoulders, ready to fight.

" It's time, Danzo-teme." Said Sakon. He looked over on the other side of the rather large area to see the first group that blasted their way in. " Oh, hey guys. Seems you got here before us. All we need now is-"

A blasted from the roof erupted through underground temple room. Broken rubble started to fall down, and ROOT ninja had to dodge out the way to avoid being crushed from the falling rubble. From the newly made hole came out Naruto, looking down at Danzo with insane black eyes.

" We finally meet." Naruto said as he looked at the mummy man.

" You need to be killed. I won't allow you too live any longer. You may have the other Gokages fooled, acting as if you are actually going to help us in the war, but I know better. Deception is best used when the person you are fooling least expects it. I won't fall for your trap!" yelled an angry Danzo as he pointed at the Wave ninja.

" Engage. Leave no survivors." Said Danzo. The ROOT ANBU finally charged forward, ready to please their master.

Naruto cut through some of the ninjas before landing in between Sasuke and Sakura.

" Your on our side?" he asked.

" Of course." Said Sakura as she fixed her gloves.

" Just like old times. Team 7 back together for a homecoming." Said Sasuke as he activated his EMS.

" Sure. For now. Let's make the most of it." Said Naruto as he covered himself in his yokai and charged forward, Sasuke and Sakura following behind closely.

Sakon and Ukon were surrounded by their own group of ninja, but they weren't worried at all.

" These fools think they can take us? Tch. Idiots, right brother?" said Sakon.

" Hell yeah." Said Ukon as he used his hand and touched a seal on their shoulder. A puff of smoke appeared and out came four swords. Sakon grabbed two, while Ukon caught the other.

" Let's go." They both said as they jumped forward.

Sakon started off by quickly slashing at some of the ROOT in front of him, but they dodged him expertly. Two of the ninja tried to slash at Sakon from behind, but Ukon quickly leaned forward, some of his body coming from Sakon's, and impaled them.

" Got two of em' for ya'!" said Ukon as he lifted body bodies up and threw them upwards, their bodies sliding from off of the blade and in the air.

" Good job." Said Sakon as he jumped up with a back flip. Before the two ROOT ANBU could start to descend back down to the ground, Sakon and Ukon slashed through them both in four places, their limbs falling down on the crowd below them.

" **Multiple Connected Feet**!" said the twins as they landed on the ground, breaking up the concrete beneath them. Some of the ROOT agents got their feet caught in the cracks, unable to move.

" Cut through them all!" they both said and continued their assault.

Ido was dodging left and right, getting out the way of jutsu, swords, shuriken, anything of the like. She graceful moved, using her flexibility and speed to her advantage.

" She's too fast." Said one of the emotionless ninja.

" **Don't worry, you'll be dead before you could even put a hand on me**." Giggled out Ido as she went through some hand signs. " **Guillotine Dream**." She said.

Most of the ROOT ninja found their selves in a world of only black and white. Their hands were tied behind them and their heads were put at the bottom of a large sharp blade.

" **Any last words**?" asked Ido as she held a string. She looked down at the long line of ninja before smiling. " **Actually, I don't want to her it**." And let the string go. All of the blades chopped down, slicing through the ROOT ninjas neck, decapitating them.

In real life, a lot of the ROOT ninjas' heads fell from their bodies, rolling on the ground.

" What's going on?" asked one of the ninja as he looked at the bodies that fell to the floor.

" **Don't worry, you'll find out soon**." Said Ido.

Pakura was using her **Extremely Streaming Murder** jutsu to burn through the bodies of the ROOT Ninja. One by one, they were attacked by a flaming orb of heat, their bodies instantly mummifying.

" **Suiton: Water Dragon Bullet**." Said one of the ninja and sent a large water dragon towards Pakura.

" **Shakuton: Desert's Sunlight**!" shouted Pakura as she put one of flaming orbs in front of her. It glowed brighter and brighter until it blasted forward in a flamethrower-like fashion. The two attacks met and steam enveloped the area.

Pakura took in a deep breath before going through some more hand signs. " **Shakuton: Scorching Heat Wave**."

The steam instantly faded away and the temperature of the area rose to great heights.

" What's going on with my skin?" thought one of the ninjas out loud as he looked at his skin starting to turn red.

" Your being cooked.. alive." Said Pakura as she put more chakra into her technique, the heat increasing in temperature. Wails came from the ROOT agents as their skin started to blister from the heat, the moisture being robbed out of their bodies.

" This won't last long." Said Pakura with a smirk.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were back to back with one another, ROOT ninja had their swords drawn towards them.

" Give up, you are out matched." Said one of them.

" We don't give up for anything. **Katon: Great Fireball Technique!"** yelled Sasuke.

" **Katon: Fox Fire**!" shouted Naruto as he sent his own fire attack towards the ROOT ninja.

Those that dodged the two fire attacks had to deal with Sakura, as she charged forward with her fist cocked back. She punched at one of the ROOT ninja in their ribs, the force of the attack blasted him back into the wall. She dodged a sword strike and kicked at the masked ninja, dislocating his shoulder. Sakura grabbed one of the ROOT ANBU and swung him towards Naruto.

" Incoming!" she shouted. Naruto saw the incoming body and quickly slapped him away with his tails. The ROOT ninja was now flying towards Sasuke, who had his Kiba swords out, and was impaled in two places.

" **Doton: Rising Earth Spears**." Said one of the ninja and slammed her hands into the ground. Sharp spears came from the ground, headed towards Sasuke. Sasuke used the body that his swords still had captured as a shield against the earth move. He jumped over the spears and charged up his **Chidori** , slashing through one person after the next.

Naruto brought out his scythe and was cleaving through his group of ninjas. Sakura was using her wide variety of Taijutsu to go attack any enemy in close range, and Sasuke was using his **Chidori** to take care of anyone his way.

Danzo stared on in shock as his army of so called ' Ultimate ninjas' reduced to low numbers.

" This can't be happening!" shouted Danzo as he watched what was the worst sight he could ever see.

Naruto flew up in the air and flames appeared in his hands. He pointed down at the rest of the ROOT ANBU, ready to finish the job.

" **Katon: Hellfire Missiles**." He said and blasted a barrage of high powered fire missiles down on the ninja. They were all shot down, the force of the missiles destroying their bodies, and the flames that ate at the remains. None of the ROOT ninja were safe.

When Naruto finally finished, what was left was a land of flames and dead bodies.

" Seems your luck has ran out, Danzo-teme." Said Naruto with an insane smile.

Danzo was trembling at the sight. He couldn't believe that only a handful of ninjas could take on his whole army of agents. He couldn't die now. He had to make Konoha the most powerful village in the world!

" You won't stop me!" shouted Danzo as he pulled off the bandages over his eye, revealing a **Sharingan**. " Submit to me!" he said.

Before he could activate his Genjutsu, he felt something stab into him in his back. He looked back to see Sakon with his sword.

" Oh no you don't." said Sakon with a smirk as he covered Danzo's face with his hand. Ukon entered Danzo's body, ready to take over.

Danzo stumbled back, trying his best to over come this weird feeling going through his body. " What did you do to me?" he asked as he started to lose control of his movements.

" Me? I didn't do anything to you. My brother, on the other hand, is taking care of you." Said Sakon with a smirk. After he said that, Ukon's head appeared right beside Danzo's.

" Ugh. This old man has a lot of fight in him. It's hard to take over." He said. " It's like their something wrong with his cells. Some of them aren't his."

" What are you talking about? That's impossible. The only thing that's different with him is that Sharingan in his left eye." Said Sakon.

" No. That's not it. Let me show you." Said Ukon as he started to send his chakra into Danzo charka system. Now have control over a good portion of Danzo's body, he unsealed the Sharingan's on his left arm, shocking everyone.

" That looks like something Orochimaru would do." Said Ukon.

" Damn it." Muttered Danzo. He couldn't get a hold of his chakra, and he felt drowsier by the second. It felt like this boy was actually pushing his own soul out of his body, replacing it with his own. He could only wait out until his trump card activated.

" So this is what he was hiding underneath all that gear. He has grave robbed and planted them into his arm. But why would he do that?' asked Sakura as she looked at Danzo's arm.

Ukon was suddenly pushed out of Danzo's body, surprising them all, and wood started to come from his arm, forming into a tree.

" He's also implanted the First's cells into his body as well. **Sharingan** and Senju blood coursing through him.. He was trying to get me and Kurama-chan under his control." Said Naruto.

" True. It is necessary to have the famous **Mokuton** and **Sharingan** to subdue biju." Said Pakura.

" Seems your plan failed, old man." Said Yakumo, finally back in control on the surface.

" No. If I were to die now… you all are coming with me!" he shouted as a seal array appeared around him.

" What is this?" asked Sakon as he looked at the seal. Naruto acted instantly and grabbed everyone with his tails and ran out of the room.

" Konoha will prevail!" shouted Danzo as the seal was complete and sealed everything near him into his now dead body.

 **Konoha- Outside Secret Entrance**

All of the Konoha ninja were scared out of their minds when Naruto suddenly appeared in a red flash in front of them.

" HOlY SHIT! IT'S HIM!"

" WE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

" HE'S COME BACK FOR REVENGE!"

" WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

" Konoha ninja are idiots." Said Naruto as he sent down everyone that was in his tails.

" Thank you for saving us, Naruto-sama." Said Yakumo as she bowed to him, Sakon, Ukon, and Pakura doing the same.

" Don't mention it. I was just taking care of my followers." He said as he exited out of his ' Wicked Mode', his eyes turning back to the blood crimson it once was.

" Onii-san?" said Mito as she approached the group.

" What?" Naruto said with distaste in his mouth.

" Uh.. what are you doing back in Konoha?" she asked.

" Killing Danzo." He said simply.

" What! You killed Danzo!" yelled Tsunade.

" Nice to see you too." Said Naruto as he looked at Tsunade.

" Answer the damn question." Said Tsunade.

" I killed him because he invaded Wave and tried to kill me and take some of my ninjas along with me. I won't allow someone like that to live." Said Naruto. " That was all that I came here for. We shall leave immediately."

" That isn't right! How can you come into Konoha and kill him for saying he invaded Wave when you did the same not to long ago to Konoha!" shouted Hiashi, leader of the Hyuga clan.

" If you are frustrated at my actions, by all means, do something to solve your problem." Said Naruto as his eyes flashed a dangerous crimson. " Just expect me to fight back, and we all know how that will end."

" I guess your leaving now." Said the Menma, stepping up to Naruto.

Naruto looked at Menma strangely before answering his question. " Yes. I do not like being in this village. To many memories." He said. He then looked from Menma and Mito, confusion in his eyes. " Why do you two feel.. different?"

" We've gotten stronger since the last time you saw us. You'll see our strength in the war." Said Mito, boasting up herself.

" Don't do anything stupid to get yourself killed." Said Naruto, shooting down Mito's happiness.

" So we'll see you at the battlefield." Said Sasuke.

" Correct. As I've said before, Wave shall support the war against the Akastuki. We shall be allies only for the war, and after that, we are back to being enemies. Until then." Said Naruto as he wrapped his tails around Pakura, Sakon, and Yakumo and flew off.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto was flying through the skies, while the others were sleep in his tails. They used up a lot of chakra today, and all the fighting had to deplete their energy levels. Naruto would make sure nothing would happen to them, though.

 _Sochi-san…._ a distant voice said, causing Naruto to stop mid-air. Naruto looked up at the moon to see it was full this night.

" You again." He spoke out loud. He saw a silhouette of a white-haired women in the moon before it disappeared.

 _War… approaching.. do whatever it takes…_ whispered the voice.

" Takes to what? Win? I shall. The only reason why I'm in this war is to get rid of Akastuki." Said Naruto.

 _No it isn't…_ said the voice… _Your doing it to…. Protect those you love_ ….

Naruto growled out. Whoever was the women he was talking to knew more than she should.

" How do you know this, hm?" asked Naruto as he looked up the moon.

 _I've known you for… a long time… I see the darkness in heart…. And the good inside as well…. You wish to prove yourself.. that you aren't just…. A monster…._ said the voice.

" Who are you? You say you've known me for a long time, but I don't know of you." Said Naruto.

 _Your…. Kaa-san._

" I already have a Kaa-chan, and it isn't you. Her name is Tsunami, not you. If you've known me for so long like you've said you have, then why haven't you helped me during my harsh life? You would only say a few words to me before you stop talking until the next full moon. Explain to me how you are my Kaa-chan?" Naruto said as he glared up at the moon.

When he didn't get an answer back, Naruto just scoffed.

" You may be right, protecting those from Wave is more important to me than my personal goal of getting rid of the Akastuki, but that doesn't mean that you are my Kaa-chan. Mothers help their sons, something you have never done. Your not as bad as that red-haired women back in Konoha, but you don't have the right to call me your son, so stop. If you weren't with me then, why be with me now." Said Naruto as he continued his flight. He didn't hear the quiet sobs that went that echoed through his mind.

 **Next Day- Kumo**

All of the Kages sat around a table, Mifune also being present.

Minato and A were having a heated staring contest, one glaring at the other.

" Hello A." said Minato.

" Hello Mr. So called ' fastest ninja alive.'" Said A.

" Faster than you…" muttered Minato.

" Do you want to test me out! I promise you the years haven't done a thing to my ninja skills. You've probably just been sitting behind a desk all of these years, doing paperwork! Forgetting about polishing your skills." Countered A.

" When you are leader of the strongest village in the lands, I don't have time playing around, for I have a lot of responsibilities to up hold. I've heard you still have your temper tantrums, you smashing that desk in the other Gokage Summit." Said Minato with a smirk.

" You mean the meeting you weren't at cause you were beaten senseless by your own son?" asked A. the two blasted KI at each other, their hatred of each other still strong even throughout the years.

" I thought that this was a formal meeting, not two children fighting over damn toys.." said Zabuza. The other two Kages didn't say anything to Zabuza, but they knew he was right.

" I'm glad the newly made Kunikage is among us. I assume that you are aware of our current problem." Said Mifune, wanting to change the subject.

" Yes. The Mizukage has told me of the war against Akastuki and Wave shall join." Said Zabuza, glancing at Mei.

" Good, now for other-"

" Ayo bru, what's good with ya! Chillin with the crew I see!" said the newly arrived Killer Bee, the Jinchuriki of the eight tails.

" Bee! What are you doing here! Go wait outside!" shouted an annoyed A.

" Aye now, don't be mad, get glad! I have arrived right on time! My versus are the deepest of the deep, and they could give ya' motivation to work harder in making them there war plans!" said Bee as he pulled up a chair and sat down next to his older brother.

" Please forgive me, for this is my idiot younger brother, Killer Bee." Said A with a sigh, putting his hand on his forehead.

" I've heard much about you, Bee-san." said Mei as she looked at him.

" Well I want to get to know mo' about you girl. Damn, that is one killer girl right ther' bru. I think I'm in love with a stripper!" sang out Bee.

" A STRIPPER!" shouted Mei, totally offended. She was like what Bee was saying before, but calling her a stripper was way out of line.

" BEE!" shouted A and gave him the Iron Claw. " Shut your mouth now!"

" Aye, don't hate, appreciate! I'ma trying ta'…. Ya know…. Build alliances.. hehe WEEEEEEEE!" shouted Bee, only to get the Iron Claw again.

" Is that…. Samahada on your back?" asked Zabuza, seeing the sword strapped on his back.

" Oh yeah. Got this from some weird shark man, but I was the better man in the end. WEEEE!" said Bee.

" We need to continue the meeting about the war." Said an annoyed Gaara, Mei agreeing and covered her breast when she saw Bee staring at them.

Zabuza was looking at the sword suspiciously, Sueigetsu doing the same. They knew what Kisame could do with that sword, and for him, it should be easy to beat Jinchuriki, since taking chakra away from them was his specialty.

Inside Samahada, Kisame was sweating bullets. He wasn't expecting Zabuza to be here. He could give him away, and around all of these Kage level ninjas wasn't the best place to be exposed.

Even though Kisame was scared, it was for no reason. The meeting proceeded smoothly, without a hitch. Battles plans were made, information was traded between the Kages and Mifune, and every possible outcome of how the war could go was mentioned. It was the most productive meeting yet, the Gokage actually making process in the fight to win the upcoming war. When they were through discussing everything, most of the war was planned out and all of the Gokage felt comfortable with the strength of the Allied Shinobi Force.

" Good, I believe that we have went over everything." Said Mifune, glad that the last meeting before the war was a success.

" Yes, I we have covered everything. The only thing we need to do now is to move our forces to Kumo and make the first move on the enemy." Said Oonoki.

" You all should bring your ninja in the next three to four days. We can't let the enemy have anymore to plan." Said A.

" It shall be done." Said Gaara.

" So is that it?" asked Zabuza. When everyone agreed that it was the end of the meeting, he sighed.

" Good, it's about time." Said Zabuza as he stood up and grabbed his Kubikiribocho. All of the Kages jumped back when he slammed it down on the table, destroying it.

" What are you doing!?" shouted Minato as his guards, Kakashi and Yamato, came from hiding to protect their Kages.

" Just trying to address something." Said Zabuza as Haku and Suigestu jumped next to him.

" Something that you could have addressed formally instead of slamming your large sword in front of us?" asked an annoyed Mei.

" Yes. Something plain and simple actually." Said Zabuza as he picked up his sword from the very large crack on the ground and put it on his shoulder. " Here is the truth, Wave is independent."

" What does that mean?" asked Gaara as Temari and Kankuro stood in front of him.

" It means.. we do what we want." Said Zabuza with a smirk behind his bandages.

" So all this explaining the war to you was for nothing." Growled Oonoki.

" Oh no. We will keep our word in joining the war, but in our own way." Said Zabuza.

" Explain further." Said Gaara.

" Well, Naruto-sama doesn't trust any of you, except for Mei and her village. He doesn't like the fact that you all wished to kill him before Oonoki suggested that you all should have Wave as an ally than a enemy." Said Zabuza.

" Who told you this?" asked an aggravated Raikage.

" The same person you sent that informed us of the war." Said Zabuza. All of the Gokage laid their eyes on Mei, making her gulp.

" Naruto-sama doesn't like following orders from anyone. He knew that if he couldn't lead the whole army himself, then why follow along like the rest of you? So that is why he made a new plan." Said Zabuza. He took a deep breath before continuing, " Wave shall join the war when we want. We won't be in Kumo for the start, for we shall jump in at anytime we wish. We have our own plans, our own battle stratagies, and our own ninja. Each one of our ninja are High A-Rank and above. We won't be defeated easily."

" So what you are saying is that Wave is our trump card." Said Oonoki. " A trump card that we can't control. That is dangerous. How do you know when we will need Wave's help if you aren't there on the battlefield yet? That isn't the agreement we made!"

" You all asked if Wave could participate in the war, something we are going to uphold. We just have a different way of running things than you do." Said Zabuza.

" So you just listened in on the meeting to see how we would move, learning of our plan of attack so you could add on to your own." Said Gaara.

" Correct. Very smart for a Gaki." Said Zabuza.

" That sounds like a move an enemy would do." Said A, taking a fighting stance.

" It does, doesn't it." Said Zabuza. " You can take us as enemies if you want, but it would be an idiotic thing to do. We have an common enemy, so why not face it. I mean, in the past, it was the only reason why you Five Great Nations would even build a temporary alliance. To get rid of someone in your way. When you conquered the problem, the allied nations would just end up betraying each other and continue to be enemies their selves." Said Zabuza.

" Ooooooooooo.. Burn.." said Bee with a smirk.

" It is true. In the past, when an allies have finished both sides of an agreement, they go right back to being enemies. Wave doesn't want to be caught up in that, so we're taking matters in our own hands. We do what we want, and there is nothing you can do about it." Said Zabuza as he turned his head and walked towards the door.

" Don't you dare walk out this door." Said A with a growl, ready to attack.

" If you attack me, then I'll consider that as an attack on Wave. As it's representative in this meeting, I'm sure Naruto-sama and the others wouldn't like to hear that the Raikage has attacked me. I could easily switch the situation on you. Wave could just not participate in the war, and you all can fight for yourselves. If you win, then Wave will just declare war on you Five Great Nations, and I'm pretty sure we'll win since you all will be weakened majorly from the war. So attack me, for I won't hold back." Said Zabuza, without even looking at A. The three Wave ninja continued to walk out the room, not worried about what A was trying to do.

" Damn. Wave ninjas are some gangstas." said a very impressed Bee.

" Zabuza is smart." Said Minato." By saying that they are going to do whatever that want, they can pull out the war if anything goes wrong. And if they jump in the right time, they could look like the heroes of the war. And finally, if they don't like how we are running the war and if one of us actually tries to do anything, then Naruto will just pull out the war, and then take over our own personal villages. The war hasn't even started, and we are already at Wave's mercy." Finished Minato as he rubbed his chin. Naruto had to much power in the situation they were in, and he was using his power to the fullest.

" Are we just going to take that?!" shouted A.

" We can't do anything about it!" shouted Mei, surprising them all. " You don't understand how strong he is. We won't win if we faced him. I've seen his power personally. He defeated Isobu, the three-tailed turtle, at he age of thirteen. He is too much for us. I wish we had a better relationship with Wave, but we don't. All we can do is cooperate." Finished Mei.

" As long as we do what we have to, Wave will uphold their side of the deal as well. This meeting is over. Everyone should go back to their respective villages and gather your ninja. We meet in Kumo in four days. We depart for war at noon." Said Mifune. They all nodded and left the room, getting ready for the war ahead of them.

 **With Bee**

" Ooooooooo shit that feels good." Said Bee as he was pissing. He had to take a bathroom break before he could go back to meet up with his brother. That meeting was fun to him. And that Mizukage? Bee's eyesight got better just looking at the hell of a women.

What Bee did before he went to the bathroom was take of Samahade, leaving it out in the hallway.

Samahada shook a little, before spikes came from it's wrapped formed. It used it's spikes as legs and scampered away.

" Ahhh! I feel ten pounds lighter! Ain't that right, Samahada!" said Bee. He tried to reach down to the place were he left his sword, only to find it wasn't there.

" Eh? Samahada?" he said as he looked around. " Eh, no matter! The sword will pop up sooner or later." He said casually as he walked away, pulling up his pants.

 **Outside Kumo**

Samahada was still scampering away from Kumo. It was already a good distance away, since it did have all the energy in the world from it's high chakra supply. It suddenly stopped and opened it's mouth, and Kisama Hoshikaki came out from it in all of his….. sharky glory.

" Finally! I'm away from all that terrible rapping!" he said as he petted Samahada. " Good girl. Ya' did good." He said, getting purrs of happiness from the living sword.

" Alright, now back to-" he had to grab Samahada and jump back when a large sword dropped right where he once was.

" What the hell was that?" said Kisame. He looked up to see Zabuza, his Kubikiribocho planted in the crack in the ground it just made.

" Good to see you again." Said Zabuza as he got up from his crouched position.

" Zabu-chan! You look good! Did ya' gain a little muscle on ya'!" said a cocky Kisame.

" Much more than you'll ever have." Said Zabuza as he got into a Kenjutsu stance.

" Oh? You wish to fight? You know you have what is considered the weakest sword of the Seven Blades. How can you beat the strongest?" asked Kisame as he readied himself.

" I promise you, you won't be disappointed in my skills." Said Zabuza.

" How ya' been in the past years? Still following that fox leader of yours?" asked Kisame, wanting to get to know something about Zabuza before the actually fight started.

" Yeah. I heard what he did to you when you two first met. Heheh… Naruto-sama said he had you begging for mercy..heheh.. he told us that you didn't want to die a virgin.. Still haven't hit yet in all your years?" laughed Zabuza.

" Shut up!" shouted Kisame with a red face. " You know good and well I have problems with females!"

" Apparently, and you'll die a virgin here. Now." Growled out Zabuza.

" Still mad at me for calling you weak all those years ago." Laughed out Kisame. He put on a serious look and got into his own Kenjutsu stance. " Well then, come prove me wrong."

The two didn't move a while, judging each others stances. A twig broke off a branch and headed towards the ground. Once it hit the snow covered ground, the two Kenjutsu masters charged at each other, starting their match.

Kisame parried Zabuza right slash, their blades clashing together. Their strength was equal, neither was backing down. Kisame kicked upwards, but Zabuza lifted up his knee to block.

" Gotten stronger and quicker.. You have changed." Said Kisame with a smirk.

" Not the time to play games." Said Zabuza as jumped over Kisame and went through hand signs, " **Suiton: Water Bowl**." And a jet of water came out of his hand, flying towards Kisame.

" Tch, nothing." Said Kisame as he blocked the attack with his sword. The water from the attack formed into another Zabuza and attacked Kisame from behind, causing him to parry again.

" You really have gotten better." said Kisame. He grabbed the Clone Zabuza by the neck and sucked the charka out of it, making it turn into a puddle of water.

" I'm telling you that I've changed." said Zabuza as he landed on the ground.

" Lets see then." said Kisame as he ran through hand signs. " **Suiton: Water Shark Bullet Technique**." said Kisame as he launched a shark made from water towards Zabuza.

 **" Cleaver Slice."** said Zabuza as he cut through the water shark attack. Kisame appeared on front of Zabuza and went to punch him. Zabuza, reacting quickly, turned his sword to the flat side and blocked Kisame's attack using it. Vibrations went through the sword as the force of Kisame's punch was more than it looked. Zabuza slashed upwards, trying to hack Kisame in half. Kisame jumped back in time, only a little part of his Akastuki cloak getting cut.

" **Suiton: Water Dragon Bullet."** said Zabuza and launched a dragon shaped bullet to Kisame.

" **Suiton: Water Shark Bullet.** " said Kisame, countering Zabuza's attack. The two animal based attacks collided into each other, a typhoon of water flooding the area.

" Haha! You have gotten better Zabu-chan! Let's see if you can handle this!" said Kisame as he went through hand signs. **" Suiton: Water Prison Technique!"** The water underneath Zabuza circled around him until it closed up around him, entrapping him.

" Die." said Kisame as he rushed towards the prison and slashed right through it, slicing through Zabuza as well. Kisame smiled when he saw that Zabuza turned into water.

" **Hiding in Mist Technique."** said Zabuza's voice from the already rapidly growing mist.

" Still like playing hide and go seek, hmm? You know this technique doesn't work on sensory ninjas." said Kisame as he searched for Zabuza's chakra. Once he found it, which was to the right of him, he ran towards him and slashed through his mid-section. Zabuza turned into water, and said water turned into a water prison. Kisame moved out the way just in time to dodge the attack, but couldn't move quick enough when he felt the real Zabuza slash at him from behind. Kisame received a nasty gash on his back, but it didn't faze the shark man at all.

" Good job, Zabu-chan. You actually hit me. Not that it would do anything." said Kisame as he healed himself using his charka. " You'll have to find some other way to finish me."

" I know of plenty. You can't heal a chopped off head, right?" said Zabuza's voice. Kisame ducked down to dodge the flying sword that was headed his way.

" Throwing swords? You know a swordsmen isn't worth nothing without his sword?" said Kisame.

" Kenjutsu isn't my only specialty." said Zabuza from beside Kisame. Kisame was shocked when he felt Zabuza kick him in his side, making him fly back. How could he not sense him? Has he really gotten this good over the years?

" Ugh, lucky hit." said Kisame. " I'll find you and cut off your arms, you old goat."

" You do know you are older than me?" said Zabuza. Kisame had to dodge water drills that shot past him. " You old goat."

" Enough of this!" shouted Kisame as he ran through hand signs. " Suiton: Exploding Water Colliding Wave!" he shouted and water blasted from his mouth. the area was over flooded with water. Zabuza grabbed his sword and jumped on top of the water, sending chakra to his feet.

" That's a lot of water. What cha' plan to do with all of it?" asked Zabuza. He was ready when Kisame was over him, slamming his sword downwards. Zabuza lifted up his sword and slapped Kisame away with the flat side. Kisame landed on the water and sent his next jutsu to Zabuza.

" **Suiton: Water Shark Bullet."** he said as he launched the water sharks.

" **Sution: Water Fang Technique."** said Zabuza and sent water drills towards the sharks, drilling through them all. The drilling water headed towards Kisame, and he jumped over them to avoid the attack, but Zabuza was already thinking ahead. He jumped up next to Kisame and delivered an axe kick down on Kisame, blasting him downwards into water.

" GAAH!" said Kisame as he blood shot out of his mouth. That really was a powerful blow. He really has gotten stronger.

Kisame hit the bottom of the large man-made pond and gasped out in pain. " Damn Zabuza." he muttered. His eyes widen when he saw Zabuza's sword headed his way, cutting through the water. Kisame, using his control over water, swam away quickly, avoiding the deadly strike.

Zabuza landed at the bottom of the pond and grabbed his sword. The water went back to its regular position and covered Zabuza up, trapping him at the bottom.

" Ha, got ya' now. **Suiton: A Thousand Feeding Sharks!"** he said as he slammed his hand on top of the water. Sharks formed from the water and headed towards Zabuza, ready to shred through his flesh.

 **" Suiton: Water Bowl."** said Zabuza as he strapped his sword on his back and blasted water from his hands, shooting him upwards. Zabuza landed on the surface, only to get kicked in face by Kisame.

" That's for earlier." said Kisame as he ran up to the downed Zabuza. He slashed downward with Samahade, but Zabuza turned over on his back and used his strapped sword to block the attack. Zabuza quickly got up and grabbed his sword and went for a side-way slash. Kisame blocked the attack with his own sword. Kisame jumped over Zabuza while delivering a downward slash, but Zabuza blocked by placing his sword on top of him, keeping it steady be holding it with both hands. When Kisame landed on the ground, Zabuza was already on him.

" **Suiton: Water Bullet Technique."** said Zabuza and sent a pressurized blast of water to Kisame.

" Not enough." said Kisame as he placed his sword in front of him, taking the attack head on. When the blast ended, Kisame moved his sword from in front of him, about to get up, but Zabuza appeared in front of him and slashed upwards, cutting through Kisame's stomach.

" Gah.." said Kisame as he covered his stomach with his hand, trying to get away.

" No you don't. **Suiton: Hard Whirlpool Water Blade."** shouted Zabuza. The water underneath Kisame blasted upwards, shooting Kisame in the air. Zabuza jumped up towards Kisame, his right hand covered in water that started to turn into a whirlpool around his fist. Zabuza cocked back before throwing an insanely strong punch right at Kisame's stomach. Kisame threw up blood as he was blast far away, landing on the snow covered ground.

" Haha! You seem to be getting rusty, you piece of shit." laughed out Zabuza as he landed back on the water.

" Ugh.. that hurt a lot." said Kisame as he started to heal himself. He stood up and saw Zabuza going through hand signs.

" **Suiton: Water Dragon Bullet."** and sent a large dragon of water towards Kisame.

" You don't learn." said Kisame as he jumped out of the way. He had to take it up a notch if he was going to face Zabuza. He knew he wasn't playing games while they were fighting, so he shouldn't either.

" **Suiton: Infinite Sharks!"** said Kisame with a smirk as he put his hands together. An orb of water surrounded his hands, and soon countless water missiles in the shape of sharks shot towards Zabuza. Zabuza started to run away, but saw that the missiles kept following him.

" Gah, those are guided missiles." said Zabuza. He knew he couldn't run forever, so he did the next best thing. He stopped running and started to slash at the incoming missiles, cutting right through them.

" Got ya' now." Kisame said under his breath as he ran through more hand signs. " **Suiton: Rain Water Shark Wave."** he said and made a overly large water shark and sent it up towards the air, right over Zabuza. Zabuza couldn't stop the attack because he was still dealing with the seemingly endless mini shark missiles. The shark split up into thousands of water droplets, all of them in a shark shape. When Zabuza finished dealing with the shark missiles, he couldn't dodge the rain pour of shark droplets raining down on him. He was peltered down with them, cuts forming all over his body.

" AAgghh!" he shouted as he was cut up. As the technique ended, you could see the damge that Zabuza had placed on him.

" You've lasted a long time against me, something I must commend you for, but you won't win against me. You are too weak to win. The weak are the meat, while the strong eat." said Kisame with a smirk.

" I promise you that this won't stop me." said Zabuza.

" Good spirit. Let's see if you'll keep that up." said Kisame as he ran up to Zabuza. He stopped when he saw a dark chakra start to surround Zabuza.

" You call me weak? Let's see if you'll be saying the same thing after I use this." said Zabuza as the purple charka formed into a demon head around him. " My **Demon Shroud** ups everything. Seeing how hard it was for you to keep up with me earlier, I don't think you'll keep up with me now." said Zabuza with a growl.

" Oh yeah? Prove it." said a cocky Kisame.

" With pleasure." said a voice from behind Kisame. His eyes widen when he turned to see Zabuza's foot in his face, kicking him away.

 _What in the?... How did he move that fast?.._ thought Kisame as he flew through the air. Zabuza appeared over Kisame and kicked him down to the ground, hard.

" Gah!" shouted Kisame as his back impacted the ground. Whatever that demon shroud shit he was talking about earlier was true. Kisame could hardly keep up with him.

" Thinking about something?" said a voice beside him. Kisame couldn't move quick enough as he was captured in **Water Prison.**

" A **Water Prison?** You know this is useless against me." said Kisame as he started to get out.

" Sure it is, but what about these?" said Zabuza as he threw a kunai with a string filled with paper bombs on them. Kisame's eyes widen when he saw them light up and exploded in front of him, forcing him out the water prison and through many trees, before landing on the ground.

 _He had to get caught up in that blast, so why did he do that in such close range?._ thought Kisame. His eyes widen when he saw puddles of water where ever Zabuza appeared around him. _I see! He's been using clones this whole time! So where is the real one?.._

 **" Cleaver Slice!"** Shouted Zabuza from over Kisame. Kisame got his sword blocked it, but the force of the blow made cracks underneath him.

" Don't seem so confident now." said a smirking Zabuza. " Mad to see who the real weakling is?"

" I am not a weakling like you!" shouted Kisame as he pushed Zabuza off of him. Zabuza jumped back before charging again. Kisame slashed sideways, but was surprised when Zabuza went underneath his swipe and uppercutted Kisame with his right hand. Kisame blasted up in the air, but didn't get any rest as Zabuza jumped in front of him, giving him a punch in the face, and finally using his sword to slash at Kisame's chest. A large gash opened up, starting from his left shoulder to his right hip. Kisame's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the ground.

" Is it over?" said Zabuza as he landed on the ground, looking at Kisame's no-moving body. He was surprised when Kisame jumped back up and ran through hand signs.

 **" Suiton: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave!"** yelled Kisame as water of large portions started to pour from his mouth. Zabuza was trapped in technique as he was now floating in a middle of a large water bubble.

" You have pushed me to my limits, something no one has done in a long, long time." said Kisame as he and his sword started to fuse together. " I won't let you win. I have to get back to base and relay information."

" Well you'll have to get through me." said Zabuza, his **Demon Shroud** enhancing.

" Don't worry, for I'll shall tear through you, Zabu-chan." said the now fully transformed Kisame.

" Ready?" asked Zabuza.

" Born ready." said Kisame as he blasted towards Zabuza, Zabuza doing the same as he used his chakra to increase his speed and to swim like a shark in the water. The two clashed many times, one not giving the other an edge at all. Spikes came from Kisame's fin, and Zabuza blocked them with his sword. Kisame swam around Zabuza, slicing at his arm and stealing some of his chakra. Even with his boost, Zabuza wouldn't be able to beat Kisame in the water.

 _I've got to do something about him..._ thought Zabuza as he was slowing being drained. He looked at the top of the water bubble and got an idea. He started to run through hand signs, ready for his plan to start.

" No jutsu is going to help you here." said the shark Kisame. " I can dodge any move in this form while in water. You have no power here." said Kisame. When he saw Zabuza stop running through hand signs, but nothing happened, he got disappointed.

" You don't have any charka already? That's a shame. Seems like it's the end for you." said Kisame as he swam towards Zabuza. He was surprised when Zabuza swung his sword at him, expecting him to be close to fainting from the lack of oxygen, but it seems he is able to hold his breath for a while, the demon shroud also enhancing lungs.

 _Just a little more..._ thought Zabuza as he looked up at the top of the water bubble before focusing on Kisame again. Kisame charged toward Zabuza, but Zabuza swung his sword skillfully, even in the water, preventing from Kisame from getting any closer.

" You'll die soon. You can't stay down here forever." said Kisame with a smirk. When he saw Zabuza's eyes widen and started to swim to the top, he thought he had him.

" Getting scared, huh? I won't let you live now!" shouted Kisame as he followed Zabuza. Kisame was confused when he saw that the top of the water bubble was all black.

" Got you now! **Suiton: Water Fang Technique**." said Zabuza, and he used the black water to make the water drills. The drills surrounded Kisame, stopping him in his tracks.

" What is this? This isn't water." said a confused Kisame.

" I sure isn't. It's gasoline." he said, making Kisame's eyes widen. " The jutsu that you though failed, actually didn't. My **Suiton: Black Rain Technique** rains gas for me to explode. Since the rain was outside the water bubble, I had to bring you closer to the surface. As you can see, there is a lot of gas in this water bubble. What'll happen if it would explode?" asked Zabuza as he brought out a paper bomb.

" You wouldn't." said a scared Kisame. He couldn't get out of the situation he was currently in because he was currently covered around water drills made of gas.

" Yes, I would. You know me, Kisame-teme. I have no morals. I do whatever it takes to win. It seems you are the weak one in this battle, and now it's time for you to suffer the consequences." said Zabuza as he made a water prison to defend himself. " See you in hell." as he threw the paper bomb, the gasoline drills now headed towards Kisame.

" NOOOO! ZZZAAAABBUUUZZZAAA!" were Kisame's last words as a huge explosion occurred when the paper bomb blew up, igniting all of the gas.

Zabuza was blasted out of the water bubble, but was protected by the water prison he made around him. The large water bubble Kisame made earlier lost it's shape, the water falling to the ground. Kisame's body was blasted with the force of the falling water, not being able to move.

" Seems I won." said Zabuza as he watched Samahade and Kisame deform from each other.

" Damn..." said Kisame as he looked up at the sky. " I lost..."

" I can't let you live.. You know that right." said Zabuza as he stood over Kisame.

" I...know.." he said. Quickly, Kisame made a water prison with a shark in it and handed it a scroll. The shark took off, ready to go deliver it.

" Are..Aren't you.. going to... stop..it?" asked the dying Kisame.

" Naw.. If I did then the war wouldn't be as fun." said Zabuza. The both got a good laugh out that, but Kisame started to cough out blood. Samehade whimpered in sadness in seeing her master in such a state.

" Now... dont' you...cry.. you are fi..finally free." said Kisame to Samehade as he petted it's head. " Zabu..take care.. of her.."

" Don't worry. I know someone who can take care of her fully." said Zabuza as he snapped his fingers. Haku and Suigestu landed beside him.

" You had this whole time?... YOu...prick.." said Kisame with a laugh. " Which one?"

" I know you remember Suigestu." said Zabuza. Suigestu walked up to the dying Kisame, making his eyes widen.

" Oh... Hey there..ya' little... shit stain... take c..care of her.." wheezed out Kisame.

" I will. My brother mastered her, and I will do the same with even better skill." said Suigestu as he grabbed Samehade's handle. He was happy when it didn't stab at his hand, recognizing him as its new master.

" You tak..take it.. easy now.. Zabu-chan... shock the world.. with your strength." coaghed out Kisame.

" Don't worry, my friend. I'll be around for a while." said Zabuza.

Kisame smiled a blood filled smile as he looked up at the sky. " So long... I'm coming... Itachi.." and with that, the great Tailless Beast, Kisame Hoshigaki was dead.

The three had a moment of silence for the dead warrior, but knew they had to report back to Wave as soon as possible, and left the area, not before burying his body.

 **Days later- Wave**

All of the wave ninja stood on a him, Naruto and Kurama in front of them. they were looking at the sky, having their last moment of peace.

" We will win." started out Naruto, not even turning around to face his ninja. " I believe in each and everyone of you. Your training has taken us far, and experiences even more. We are the strongest, the thing I wanted us to be in the beginning. There is no one out there like this group of people. We have done what others would have thought crazy. We've have been realized even by the Five Great Nations as a threat, even though we came to Wave just three years ago. Our names are known across the globe. We are known for being powerful but freighting. Amazing but terrible. Helpful but dangerous. Saints but tyrants. Peacemakers but village destroyers. People have different names for us all, but I know better. I know what we are." said Naruto as he grabbed Kurama's hand and faced his ninja.

" WE ARE WAVE! We are there for each other when we need help. We are the family that has grown over time. We are the people that has grabbed the world's attention. We are the people that shall be the deciding factor of this war!" he shouted out.

" When there is one wave, another shall follow behind. We also have each others back, and we will never abadon one of our own kind. We had a goal to be the strongest. Well, we have accomplished this. How do I know? Because the Five Great Nations aren't sure if we are going to win without our help! That's says something! Do you know what that says about us?" he asked as he looked at each individual person.

Zabuza

Haku

Dosu

Kin

Zaku

Fu

Yakumo

Jirobo

Kidomaru

Tayuya

Sakon

Ukon

Fuka

Guren

Pakura

Karin

Suigestu

Jugo

Isaribi

Anko

" It means we are what we have always wanted to be. The Greatest. The Strongest. The Best. We are Wave, and we don't show any mercy to any enemy. No matter the number, we will blow through our enemies like they were nothing. We take no bull shit from anyone, because they either respect us or fear us enough to not that we are not the ones to mess with. All of our lives have been tough, but we have fought and persevered enough through the struggle that made us strong. Everyone has changed since they have been apart of Wave, and everyone here I have come to know as the word ' family.'"

" You all know my story. I shouldn't know what that word means, but you all showed me what it was. It means that you have people to depend on. To trust. And I thank you all for showing me that, but we have something to do. The world needs our help, and I'll be damn sure to see us stand out on top." said Naruto as he turned around.

" Now...let's go win ourselves a war."

 **Turn up! Time to go ta war! I got my strap on me right now nigga! I go that 30 like its Curry mother fucker!**

 **the next few chapters is the war, and it's going to be dope. the Kisame vs. Zabuza was just a little preview of what's to come bru.**

 **I thinking that the story shall end at Chapter 30, but I might do a little something extra like what happened after the war, like how Kishimoto did.**

 **Bru, I'm getting turnt just thinking about writing the rest of the story bru, and it's going to be dope as fuck.**

 **So keep it posted, my niggas, for the end of the story is coming close**

 **NarutoPlug, signing out,**

 **Like a real nigga should...**


	28. Chapter 28

**Ayo, this ya boy, NarutoPlug, getting paper on this side of the hood.**

 **I love the feedback I got from the last chapter, a lot of people liked the speech Naruto have at the end, but to be honest with you, I just came up with that one. I was writing shit on the fly and it just fit in. I'm glad yall liked it.**

 **These last few chapters are the war, and you already no it's going to be epic. I got my plans written down on a piece of paper, and everything that I write from now on is planned, and it's some of the best planning I've done in my 15 years of life. ( Bet money yall thought I was older)**

 **I know yall heard about the Young Dolph and Black Younsta beef. And if ya haven't, get on that shit so you can get a glismp of what a real nigga go through on the daily. Honest, I think one of them niggas gonna die by the end of the year.**

 **But yeah, its that time. What time you may ask? Turn up time! Wave bout to whoop some ass!**

 **The Corrupted Mind**

 **Chapter 28**

 **Wave**

" Alright people, straight file line!" shouted Tayuya as she held a clip board. " Role call!"

" What do we need role call for? Everyone's here." Said Karin.

" Because you dumb bitch! Do you even know where your supposed to be positioned at during the war? You don't so don't even say anything!" shouted Tayuya.

" Now! For the first squad, we have… No eyebrows man!" laughed Tayuya.

" It's Zabuza you fucking little girl!" shouted an angry Zabuza.

" Yeah, yeah. Get that stick from up ya' ass." Chuckled Tayuya as she looked back down on to the list. " Alright, the people that's on the faggots team is Haku! Pakura! And Anko!" said Tayuya.

" How does he get to be leader!?" complained Anko as she pointed a finger at Zabuza.

" Because he won't play on the battlefield, unlike you." Said Naruto, making Anko pout.

" Next! We got.. uh.. Guren! Her squad consist of… mummy man! Air bag! Red-haired crazy bitch! Transformer Dude! And Kin!" said Tayuya, referring to Dosu, Zaku, Karin, and Jugo.

" Let's not assign Tayuya-san with role call any more." Said Kurama with a giggle.

" Next team's leader is.. Fuka!.. wait.. HOW THE FUCK IS SHE MY SQUADS LEADER!" Tayuya shouted as she looked at the paper.

" Oh.. maybe it's because I'm just better and more beautiful than you." Said Fuka with a smirk, making Tayuya growl.

" Fuck you…" she said under her breath. " In her squad is Isaribi! The Fucked Up Twins! Wanna-be Shark Boy! Fatass! Spider Freak! And yours truly." She finished, referring to Sakon and Ukon, Suigetsu, Jirobo, Kidomaru, and herself.

" Uh.. what about us?" asked Fu as she pointed to herself and Yakumo.

" I have a special task for you two, so you will be coming with me and Kurama-chan for the mission." Said Naruto.

" Hai!" Fu and Yakumo saluted.

" Well, that should be it." Said Tayuya.

" Wait!" shouted a voice from behind the Wave ninja. Coming up to them was Konan and Hanabi.

" Konan-san? Hanabi-chan? What are you doing here?" asked Anko, being friends with both of them.

" We wish to fight." Said Konan. " I feel that since I was once apart of the Akastuki, then I must stop what they wish to achieve."

" And I want to prove that I can fight too!" shouted Hanabi. Naruto appeared in front of her, scaring the shit out of her.

" Are you sure?" asked Naruto as he got into Hanabi's face, creeping her out. " You will have to kill. You will see things you will wish you hadn't. Can you handle such things?"

" Y-y-yes." She stuttered, sounding like her older sister.

" HMmmmmmm.." said Naruto as he looked in her eyes. He smirk a devious smile, making her worried for a while. " You can come. I have something special for you…" he said, making her even more scared. He wrapped his tail around her, making her squeal as she was lifted from the ground.

" You shall be with Zabuza-san's squad." Naruto said to Konan. She nodded her head to him and got with Zabuza's group.

" Since we are in a war, we need something that can represent ourselves." Said Kurama as she sent yokai into a seal on her arm. In a poof of smoke a box was in front of her, full of head bands. She picked on up and showed it to them all. With in the metal was engraved the kanji for ' Wave' and the straps on that tied around their foreheads were black.

" These look good." Said Kin as she got hers. They all agreed and put the head bands on their favorited places on their bodies.

" It's been a while.." said Naruto as he looked down at the head band, " since I had one of these."

" Yes. It feels weird to have one on for so long, but I am glad. We get to represent our new home by wearing these." Said Guren as she put on the head band on her arm.

Once everyone had on the head bands, the wind picked up around them, lifting them in the air.

" As of now, the war has started is about to. Either way, when we do get to the battlefield, it will have started. Remember your training, and don't show mercy." Said Naruto. The wind picked up even more, an soon, they were off, ready to fight in the war of the century.

 **Timeskip- Land of Hot Water**

Fighting in the mist was one Hatake Kakashi. He, the leader of Third Division, was fighting along the newly arrived Surprise Attack Division, lead by Kankuro. They came in just in time to save them, but seemed to be in a disadvantage because of the mist, made by one of the Swordsmen he was facing.

" Damn." Muttered Kakashi as he got a cut on his side. He was sure he got it from one of the Seven Swordsmen. He was glad that some of them didn't have their swords, but they were all still very strong. The mist also put him in a major disadvantage, even with his Sharingan out. He needed to find away to get rid of mist.

 _Reminds me of a certain time….._ thought Kakashi as he thought back to the time he and Team 7 faced against Zabuza and Haku in Wave.

" **Fuuton: Up-Hill Wind Current!"** shouted a voice in the air. Suddenly, all of the mist was lifted upwards in the air, returning eyesight to the ninja on the ground.

" YOOOSSSHH! Finally! Whoever removed the mist is very youthful!" shouted Gai, glad that the mist was gone.

" But who did it?" asked Mito.

" I have an idea." Said Kakashi, knowing only one person who knew that move. He looked up in the air to see many ninja floating in the air. " Naruto."

" The Hatake.." said Naruto, making Kakashi sweat drop. He still referred to him as that." Seems you need some help."

" Yes please." Said Kakashi. Zabuza, Haku, Konan, Pakura, and Anko dropped to the ground, ready to fight.

" Been a while, eh, Kakashi." Said Zabuza.

" Zabuza. It really has. Thanks for coming to our rescue." Said Kakashi.

" No matter. Plus, I have a score to settle with these clowns." Said Zabuza, grabbing hold of his Kubikiribocho.

" Anko-chan?" asked Kushina, looking at the snake mistress.

" Hey there, Kushina-sensei!" said Anko with a peace sign. " Sorry, but I can't talk with ya' right now, but I will once we beat these zombies!" she said as snakes started to come from her sleeves.

Naruto brought Hanabi close to his face, since she was still trapped in his tails.

" You fight here." Said Naruto as he pointed down to the battlefield beneath them.

" uhh…" said Hanabi as she looked down to the ground. " Don't you want to give me an easier battle to join?" she said as she laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of her head.

Naruto, apparently, didn't find anything funny. " You shall fight with my power."

" What do you mean?" asked Hanabi. She wasn't ready when Naruto used one of his sharp claws and poked her forehead.

" Do well." He said as he dropped Hanabi to the ground.

" Waiiiitttt!" she said as she descended towards the ground. She was scared! This was a very long drop! What would happen if she didn't land on her feet! Or if the enemy stabbed her with one of those dangerous looking swords! She didn't want to die early!

" I'm going to dieeeeee…. Wait a second.." she said a she looked around, noticing that she was already on the ground. Everyone was looking on at her in shock. " What?" she asked.

" Look at yourself." Said Haku as she pointed at Hanabi.

Hanabi did what she was told and noticed that she was covered in a 6-tailed cloak of yokai.

" Have fun." Said Naruto as he and the rest flew off to the other battlefields.

Hanabi looked at her hands to see they were now claws. Her Byakugan felt enhanced. She felt… so…. Strong!

" WRRRAAAAAARRRR!" she screamed out, sending shockwaves through the ground. Everyone felt fear of the twelve-year old demon chakra enhanced girl.

" I'm glad we have her on our side." Said Sakura.

" So what's the plan? You do know more about the enemy than we do." Said Kakashi.

" Wave ninjas will be the main attack. I want you and your most experienced ninja to be the support and follow our movements, gaining more hits on the enemy. The others shall protected the sealers." Explained Zabuza.

" Alright, we got it." Said Kakashi, agreeing with his plan.

" Pakura-sensei?" asked Maki, one of the sealers.

" Hey, Maki-san. You've gotten bigger." Said Pakura with a smile. " I'm going to need you to focus in this battle, alright? You are a big fact to the way how this battle will end."

" H-hai!" said Maki.

" They're coming!" shouted Lee, getting in a defensive stance.

" Let's go." Said Konan, turning into paper.

 **Border of the Land of Frost and The Land of Lightning**

Naruto and the other Wave ninja flew into the scene of thousands of White Zetsus facing up against thousands of shinobi of the Allied Force.

" Good luck." Said Naruto, dropping Dosu, Kin, Zaku, Guren, Jugo, and Karin and flew off with the others.

" Charge!" shouted Zaku as he used his wind blasters and flew into the fight.

Dosu landed on the ground with a large crater forming underneath him. He landed on a White Zetsu, instantly killing it from the force of Dosu.

" My vibrations add strength to my blows. It would be wise to avoid me!" he said and rushed forward into the battle.

Kin was already launching senbon at the White Zetsu, using her deadly accuracy while sending Wind chakra into her senbon, making them kill on contact.

" You all will have a problem facing me!" she said as she started to bring out her needles with bells on them.

Chains erupted from Karin's back as she stabbed through a row of White Zetsu.

" CCHHHAAA! DIE DIE DIE!" She shouted as she went though all of the White Zetsu in her way.

Jugo was using his Curse Mark to the fullest, morphing his body parts into deadly weapons of mass destruction.

" For Wave." He said as he slashed through a White Zetsu.

Over twenty White Zetsu jumped up towards Guren, but were all engulfed in a wall of crystal, trapped inside.

" I'm the wrong one to get on my bad side." Said Guren as she tapped the crystal, shattering it and all of the White Zetsus trapped inside.

 **North-western Coast of the Land of Lightning**

Naruto flew over the water and dropped Suigetsu and Isaribi in the water.

" Time to decapitate some fuckers!" shouted Suigetsu as he landed in the water.

" Let's make this quick, Suigetsu-kun." Said Isaribi as she entered her _Kaima form_ and landed in the water.

Naruto dropped Fuka, Tayuya, Kidomaru, Jirobo, and Sakon on the ground, and taking off in a different direction.

" Hey, I remember those guys." Said Choji, pointing at the Ex-Sound ninja.

" Don't worry about them, Choji. They're on our side." Said Shikamaru, seeing Kidomaru use his spider web and trap some of the White Zetsu.

 **Land of Hot Water**

Hanabi, still having Naruto's yokai cloak around her, landed in front of Gari, one of the ninja brought back to fight against the enemy.

" Raarrrrr!" shouted Hanabi as she charged forward with a clawed fingertips. She went for some quick jabs, still retaining to the Hyuga style Taijutsu, but were blocked by the man. Gari pushed forward and sent a punch at Hanabi's face, an explosion occurring. The dead man showed no emotion when Hanabi blasted back towards him, the cloak protecting her from any harm. She clawed through his whole body, cutting it in half.

" Who's next!" she shouted as her enhanced Byakugan looked around to find another opponent, letting on of the sealers seal up Gari's body.

Haku had a mob of White Zetsus' and one the Seven Swordsmen, Akebino Jinin, wielder of the Helmet Splitter, Kabutowari, trapped inside her demonic ice mirrors technique.

Haku appeared in the middle of the mob and quickly went to work. She made two swords of ice from the frosty air and slashed at three of the White Zetsus in front of her. She blocked an attempt of on of Zetsus punches, and slashed off its head.

" **Certain- Kill Ice Spears."** Said Haku with one handed hand signs. Pillars of ice came from every mirror, planting their selves into the ground, and impaling anything in its way, all of the White Zetsus were dead, only leaving one of other person in the icy fortress with Haku.

Akebino dodged every one of the ice pillars and was headed his way towards Haku, his Helmet Splitter in hand. He jumped up and brought the axe down on Haku, Haku using her two ice blades to defend herself.

 _Ugh.. for such a little person, he really is strong…._ Thought Haku as she struggled for dominance. Akebino brought down the hammer, smashing it against his axe, and also breaking through Haku's blades. She had to substitute with some nearby ice on the ground to avoid being killed.

" Fighting head on isn't something I need to do." Said Haku as she slid back. She looked at the ice pillars around her and got an idea.

Akebino jumped out the way when Haku was sliding down one of the fallen ice pillars with new ice blades in her hand. Before he could attack again, Haku jumped back into one of her ice mirrors. Akebino ran up to the ice mirror and was about to smash it, along with Haku, but with her superior in-human speed, flew right out of it before he could break it. Already in motion of destroying the mirror, he couldn't dodge Haku's kick to his head, making him fly back and hit one of the ice mirrors.

" Time to end this." Said Haku as she ran up to the fallen zombie man. Akebino dropped the axe on the ground with tremendous force, causing earth spikes to come from the ground. Haku danced through the dangerous spikes and made her way to Akebino. Haku grabbed the little man by the throat, and froze his right arm before could make anymore slash attempts with his sword.

" Bye." She said as she broke the arm, freeing the sword, and throwing Akebino inside the mirror.

 **" Frozen Image Sealing."** Said Haku as she concentrated on keeping Akebino in the mirror. Said man was trying to get out of his captivate, but Haku proved to be stronger and the ice mirror gained a blue hue around it, Haku's charka surrounding. Akebino's movements were getting slower and slower, until he wasn't moving at all, frozen inside the mirror dimension.

" Forgive me." Said Haku as she punched the mirror. Nothing happened for a couple of seconds, but then the mirror broke into a million pieces, Akebino's image being broken along with the glass.

Konan, in her paper angel form, was dodging Kuri'arare Kushimaru's attempts of impaling her with his Sewing Needle, the Nuibari. Konan sent paper airplanes with sharp tips towards the man, but Kushimaru was using his agility and flexibility to dodge every move Konan sent towards him.

Konan flew down right in front of Kushimaru, dodging one of his impaling attempts with his Long Sword, and grabbed both of his shoulders. The wings on her back instantly turned into vicious claws that ripped Kuri'arare's arms off, his sword falling to the ground. She covered his body in paper, properly securing the trapped body inside.

" I need a sealer over here!" shouted Konan, holding the struggling dead man still so he could be sealed up.

Pakura and Anko dodged a swing that Munashi Jinpachi swung with his sword, Shibuki, The Spatter. Munashi slammed his sword to the ground and activated the paper bombs causing them to exploding, making a smoke cover.

" Stay on guard." Said Anko as she grabbed kunai in her hands, standing back to back with Pakura.

" Hai. If you sense anything, just tell me." Said Pakura, trying to gaze through the cloud of smoke. The two sensed a presences above them, and moved away just in time to dodge Munashi dropping down on the spot they were once in, his sword leaving a crater in the ground.

" **Katon: Dragon Fire!"** shouted Anko as she sent a massive stream of flames towards the dead swordsmen, encasing him a hell of flames. Pakura ran through the flames, not being affected by the fire, and used one of her flaming or the hbs and into Munashi's head.

" Maki-chan! Now!" shouted Pakura. The women nodded her head and opened up her master sealing scroll around Munashi, sealing him up.

Zabuza slashed at Suikazan Fuguki, former wielder of the Samehada, trying to cut him at the waste. The overly sized man proved to be quick on his feet as he jumped back while sending a barrage of senbon from his hair. Kakahshi jumped in front of Zabuza, running through hand signs.

" **Suiton: Water Wall!" h** e said as water surrounded the two, protecting them from the senbon assault.

" Thanks, Hatake." Said Zabuza as he got his sword ready to fight again. Suikazan wasn't ready for Guy, who appeared behind him and kicked him downwards, back down to the earth.

Hanabi caught Suikazen with her chakra cloaks tails, constricting him.

" I've got him!" she shouted to them.

" Here I am!" shouted back on of the sealers as they started to seal up Suikazen's body.

" We only have a couple more." Said Kakashi as he took deep breaths, looking at Ringo Ameryuri, former swordswomen of the Kiba swords, and Hozuki Mangetsu, master of all seven blades. Along with them was a large group of White Zetsu.

" We can go through them all. I have all day." Said Zabuza as he placed his sword in front of him.

 **Northern Coast of Kumo**

Naruto was flying with Yakumo, Fu, and Kurama in his tails, the clouds evaporating as the chakra that surrounded them was too hot for them.

" You never told us where we were going, Naruto-kun." Said Fu, getting a glare from Kurama cause of how she added the 'kun' to Naruto's name.

" We are getting an extra helping hand." Said Naruto as he started to descend, now in cloud cover.

" A helping hand? From where?" asked Yakumo. They made it from out the clouds to see an large island in the middle of the ocean.

" What place is that?" asked Fu.

" A secret turtle that looks like an island." Said Naruto.

" That's an turtle! The thing is huge!" shouted an amazed Yakumo.

" Refrain from yelling in my ear." Said Naruto as he tightened his grip around Yakumo, making her sequel at the sudden constriction.

" Alright! Alright! Who's there that we are going to pick up?" asked Yakumo.

" The last Jinchuriki." Said Kurama, voicing out the answer. " You plan on getting him, huh?" said Kurama with a smirk as she looked at Naruto.

" Yes. The war is about protecting him, but I feel that he should fight. If we are out there risking our lives to protect the world, then so should he. He shouldn't be lounging about." Said Naruto. Red chakra surrounded the group as they started to descend towards the island.

" Well how do you plan on entering the island?" asked Fu, kinda worried that Naruto started to go faster.

" You plan on breaking in, don't you." Said Kurama with a smirk. " Oh, Naruto-kun. You such a bad boy. Such a turn on!" said Kurama.

" I don't need you getting wet right now." Naruto said with a monotone voice, Kurama blushing at what he said. " Once we get in, we fight the guards, and grab the Jinchuriki."

" Uh.. are you sure this is safe?" asked Yakumo, seeing the barrier around the moving island. The very SOLID barrier that is.

" I shall break through." Said Naruto as he got out both of his claws and put them on, ready to go through a couple of people if needed to.

" I don't think this is a good idea…" said Fu as they got closer to the barrier, Naruto picking up his speed even more. She had this very bad feeling in her stomach, and it was getting worse.

" I think we should find some other way inside!" said Yakumo, now very scared. She looked over to Kurama to see that she had her hands in the air, like this was some kind of ride or something.

" Don't do it!" Fu and Yakumo as the finally approached the seal. Naruto cocked back both of his fist before punching at the seal, bursting through.

" There's an intruder!" shouted on of the barrier ninja.

" How did they get in!" shouted another ninja.

" They broke through! That isn't fair!" said the first.

" Capture the intruders and protect the Jinchuriki! I will only give the Kages a ' Mission Accomplish!' We will not fail!" shouted the leader of the barrier ninja.

The Wave ninja landed on the ground and Naruto released the females.

" Are you three ready?" asked Naruto.

" Ready when you are." Kurama said as she stood beside Naruto, her tails waving behind her in excitement.

" HAAAAHHHGGGHH!"

" uuUUHHAHAAAAAAAAA" these were the sounds of Fu and Yakumo throwing up their breakfast.

" Naruto-kun! You piece of shit! That drop almost killed us!" shouted Fu as she had throw up on the sides of her mouth.

" Join when you can." Said Naruto as he and Kurama ran through the forest, ready to find Bee.

Fu and Yakumo wiped their mouths with their selves and stood up, only to be surrounded by ninja.

" Wave ninja! Why are you breaking through the barrier!?" shouted on of the ninja. " I thought you all were on our side."

" We are! Our leader just thinks that the Jinchuriki shouldn't be protected, but should be fighting out there along with everyone else." Said Fu.

" We are really sorry about the barrier. Naruto-kun has a way in making his own entrance." Said Yakumo.

" Naruto no Yoko is here?" asked the leader.

" Yes. He just passed by not to long ago."

" …"

"…."

" ….."

" …"

" WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Shouted one of the ninja, causing a chain of other screams.

" I CAN'T DIE YET! I WANTED TO BE A HERO IN THE WAR!"

" SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP US! CONTACT THE GOKAGE! DO SOMETHING!"

" WHY SHOULD I? DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND! WE-ARE-GOING- TO- DDDIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!"

Yakumo and Fu just looked on with sweat drops going down the sides of their faces.

" These people are complete idiots." Said Fu.

 **North-western Coast of the Land of Lightning**

Darui watched as Samui was sucked into Benihisago, one of the five most powerful weapons of Kumogakure.

" Gotcha.'" Said Ginkaku, as he absorbed Samui.

 _What's going on? Miss Samui didn't say anything. Why is she trapped inside?..._ thought a worried Darui, now alone to fight off against the Gold and Sliver Brothers. Darui was hit by the Kokinjo, his spirit, and Ginkaku appeared beside Darui.

" Curse it, Shichiseiken!" said Ginkaku as he cut Darui's spirit word, the word appearing on the flat side of Shichiseiken.

 _I am pretty sure that my word is 'drab'. As long as I don't say it, I won't get sucked up in that gourd_.

" We've got one left, Kinkaku!" shouted Ginakaku, ready to face off against Darui again.

" Sure is, Ginakaku! We should hurry up and end this. We need to go help out the others." Said Kinkaku.

" You've got to deal with me first!" shouted a voice from under Kinkaku. The water erupted upwards and Samahade latched on to Kinkaku's leg, starting to suck out his chakra.

" What the fuck is that, Kinkaku?" asked Ginkaku as he ran up to his brother, ready to help him out. Water drills came from up under him and he was impaled throughout many places in his body. Isaribi came from the water and Suigetsu was shown holding the handle of Samahade.

" Need some help?" asked Suigetsu with a grin, making Darui sigh in relief.

" Thank god. Fighting these two alone would be such a d-" Darui covered up his mouth, remembering not to say his forbidden word.

" Ugh…. Can't.. move.." muttered out Kinkaku as he was being sucked dry of his chakra. Since he was under effects of the Edo Tensei, his chakra reserves would grow back quickly, only for Samahade to eat it away.

" SHHHEEEEERRRRR!" screeched out Samahada as it grew, loving the feast of chakra it was currently devouring.

" Get off Kinkaku!" shouted a recovered Ginakaku as he tackled at Suigestu. Suigestu merged with the water below him, avoiding Ginakuka's tackle. Samahade let go of Ginakaku, causing him to fall face forward.

" Damn…sword.. I'm going to seal him up first." Said Kinkaku. Suigestu appeared next to Darui, Isaribi doing the same as well.

" Tell me their strengths." Said Suigetsu.

" They are the Gold and Sliver brothers, Kinkaku and Ginkaku. They are in possession f four of Kumo's five strongest weapons ever. To make it quick, don't get hit by that rope on Kinkaku's arm, for it will force your spirit word out of you and curse you. Your spirit word is the word that you've said more than any other word in your life. If you say it, you'll be sealed into the gourd in Ginkaku's arm. Understood?" said Darui.

" Right…. Don't get hit." Said Suigetsu, the only thing that he understood during Darui's explanation.

" Moron." Said Isaribi as she entered the water again, wanting to get the brothers off guard.

" Shall we proceed, Kinkaku?" asked Ginkaku.

" We should, Ginkaku." Said Kinkaku as the two rushed at Suigestu and Darui.

" Don't use lightning jutsu." Suigetsu whispered to Darui as he ran up to the two brothers. He blocked their attack by blocking with the enlarged Samehade, also draining through some of their chakra.

" Get him, Ginkaku!" shouted Kinkaku. Ginkaku nodded and jumped over Samahade and went to punch Suigestu. Darui appeared beside Suigestu and sliced off Ginkaku's arm, Kokinjo falling with it. Acting quickly, Suigetsu spun around and slapped Kokinjo to Kinkaku, hitting him in his stomach.

" Damn it." Said Kinkaku as he stuttered back. Isaribi came from the water from under him and took Shichiseiken from him and slashed at his visible spirit word.

" Curse them, Shichiseiken!" shouted Isaribi as she cut through his spirit word. Suigestu ran up to Kinkaku and took away Kinkaku's Benihisago.

" Record them, Benihisago!" said Suigestu. The spirit word was absorbed in the gourd, making Kinkaku shake in fear.

" How did you two know what to say?" asked Darui as he jumped back from Ginkaku.

" We saw you fight up against them earlier from the water." Said Isaribi.

" And you didn't help me earlier.." said Darui as he shook his head. " Wave ninja…."

" Help me, Ginkaku!" shouted Kinkaku. He was quickly sucked into the gourd, his spirit word being spoken.

" AAARRRRRGGHHH! Shouted Ginkaku as he transformed into a Stage 2 Jinchuriki cloak of the nine-tails.

" What the hell is going on!" shouted Suigestu as he looked at Ginkaku. " Is he a Jinchuriki?"

" No, I don't know what's going on!" shouted a just as surprised Darui.

" There's only one thing we can do. Fight. Don't let him get to the others!" said Isaribi as she entered the water.

" Darui-sama!" said a random ninja of Darui's division. " A message from HQ. They are sending the Amber Purification Jar!"

" That's good. It's better than anything we have here." Said Darui.

" Please! We don't need any damn jar! Me and Isaribi-chan can take care of this want to be Kyuubi! I'll eat his remains!" shouted Suigestu as he ran up to Ginkaku.

" Die!" shouted Ginkaku as he sent his overly large tail towards Suigestu, only surprised when it went right through Suigestu.

Isaribi jumped up from behind Ginkaku and ran through hand signs.

 **" Flying Water Needles."** She said and sent a mass of needles to Ginkaku's body. Most of the needles bounced off Ginkaku's body, but Isaribi sent a major amount of chakra to the needles that were aimed at Ginkaku's head. Most of them went right through his head, creating a rather large hole on the back of his head to his forehead.

" Move!" shouted Ginkaku, not even fazed from the hole in his head. He used his tails to slap at Isaribi, but she flipped right over them and sent more needles into Ginkaku's eyes.

 **" Water Gun: Two Guns!"** said Suigestu as he popped up behind Ginkaku and shot two bullets of water into both of Ginkaku's ears. Samahade latched onto Ginkaku, eating at his chakra.

" That should do it." Said a satisfied Suigestu.

" Don't get to warmed up, Suigestu-kun. He is still moving." Said Isaribi, pointing to the shaking Ginkaku.

" Please. He won't be back to the same way he was earlier!" said Suigestu. He wasn't ready when a tail slammed into his side, making him fly off into the coast line.

" GGAAAARRRRAHHHHH!" shouted Ginkaku as he ran out the water and on to land, terrorizing the shinobi of the allied force.

" We need to get him back on the water!" shouted Isaribi as she ran off the water, chasing after Ginkaku. Ginkaku proved to be faster than her as he moved from one side of the battle to the other in an instant, killing any one in his way.

" Damn it. We need to slow him down." Said Darui as the Amber Purification Jar appeared, ready to be used.

" I got it!" shouted Suigestu as he stood on the edge of the beach. Water swirled around Suigestu and stopped at his outstretched hands. His fingers were all stretched out, water covering them. A blue veil covered Suigestu, charging up his next move.

" **Water Gun: Mass Rainstorm!"** he shouted as the water around him moved rapidly up his arms and towards his fingertips. Nothing happened for a while, but Suigestu gained a wide smirk, madness clear in his eyes.

" I GOT THEM BLASTERS! FIRE!" he shouted and a hail of small but deadly water bullets flew at supersonic speeds from his fingertips to the area they were pointed at. Water kept coming from the ocean and spiraling around Suigestu, supplying him more ammo.

Ginkaku was shot once and was pushed back up against a wall of rock. The water bullets blasted at him with incredible force, stopping his movements and making him push deeper and deeper into the wall behind him. His imprint on the wall could be seen, and it was only getting deeper as he was continually getting shot at.

Ginkaku was pushed back so far, that he actually made it to the other side the wall and landed in the water.

" I heard we were needed." Said Shikamaru as he and Choji and Ino landed behind him. Darui told them the plan, which they all agreed to.

Isaribi landed in front of Ginkaku and sent chakra to her feet, stomping on the water beneath her. " **Suiton: Rising Water Cutter!"** she yelled. A jet of water shot out and sliced through all of Ginkaku's tails, causing major damage to the dead man.

" Grrrr! This won't stop-" he was cut off as a ball of rotating human mass ran into his side, blasting him father into the ocean. When he got up, he couldn't move at all.

 **" Shadow Possession** achieved." Said Shikamaru as he concentrated on holding down the beast they were currently facing. Ino ran through hand seals of her own hand seals.

" **Mind Transfer Technique**." Said Ino. She then fainted, Isaribi catching her body.

" I'm in!" shouted Ino from Ginkaku.

" Ginkaku!" shouted Darui.

" Yes!" replied Ino as she started release her jutsu. Ginkaku's body was quickly sealed inside the Amber Purification Jar, signifying their victory.

" Yes." Said Darui. " Finally over."

" It was a tough battle, right Suig-" Isaribi cut herself off as she looked around. " Where's Suigestu-kun?"

" HAHAHAHA! DIE BITCHES!" shouted Suigestu as he was shooting down all the White Zestu down with his rainstorm of water bullets! " I'LL EAT YOUR REMAINS!"

 **Secret Turtle Island**

Naruto and Kurama was fighting their way through the ninjas that blocked them from finding the last Jinchuriki. One of their tails were intertwined while fighting, thieir Taijutsu supporting each other. You could see the smiles on their faces as the fought off the shinobi together, actually having fun in their enemies misary.

Kurama jumped on Naruto's back and shot forward towards to approaching ninja. She kicked the first one, while trapping the other one in one of her own tails. She threw him to Naruto, in which he jumped over the man and slammed him down with his own tail. Naruto, using the tail that was tied with Kurama's, pulled Kurama towards him. She shot back to Naruto and Naruto moved his head back as her body flew passed his, punching the man that was about to stab Naruto in his side. Naruto used his tails as a spring and jumped in the air. He brought up his tail, pulling Kurama up in the air with him. They both smirked at each other as they charged up the same move.

" **Katon: Fox Fire!** " they shouted and a massive fireball with the head of a fox shot towards the ninja below. Naruto and Kurama slowly circled around in the same spot in the area, making sure to get any other ninja that were coming from their sides.

" That should do it." Said Naruto as he cut off his technique, Kurama doing the same. They watched as the burnt ninja on the ground groaned in pain.

" We should do this more often." Said Kurama as they landed back on the ground.

" Noted." Said Naruto. The two walked towards the direction were they sensed the Jinchuriki's chakra. They made it to a water fall with a land in the middle of the pond. Naruto was drawn to the sight, feeling as it was calling out to him.

" The Jinchuriki is behind the waterfall." Said Kurama. She kept walking, but turned around when she noticed that Naruto wasn't following behind her.

" Something the matter?" she asked.

" Go get the Jinchuriki without me….I'm going to stay here for a second." Said Naruto as he sat down on the small speck of land that was in the middle of the pond. Kurama shrugged her shoulders and walked through the waterfall, wanting to get the Jinchuriki.

She made it to the other side to see old ruins with pictures of her younger brother, Gyuki.

" Hmmm.. what is this place." She muttered as she continued on. She was stopped when a group of ninja stood in front of her.

" Halt! Don't step any further!" shouted Iruka. Kurama played with him and took an extra step.

" What are you going to do know?" she asked with a laugh. Iruka growled at her, but then his eyes widen when he saw the nine-tails flowing behind her.

" Your… the Kyuubi.." muttered Iruka.

" In all her glory. You must know me from somewhere?" she asked as she appeared in front of Iruka, making the whole group of shinobi jump. They didn't even see her move!

" No…" said Iruka as he turned his head away from Kurama, making her smile spread on her face.

" Oh no. You know me from somewhere. I think I remember you actually." She said, lying through her teeth. Of course she didn't know the man. I mean, she remembers him from watching Naruto during his academy days, but other than that, she hasn't met this man a day in her long ass life.

" I think it was when I came to Konoha 16 years ago, eh? When I stomp on all of those little people…" said Kurama, increasing Iruka's anger even more, thinking about his parents death. The other Konoha ninja present were also getting mad at what Kurama was saying.

" That's enough, Kurama!" shouted a voice from behind the group. They all turned around to see Bee, standing firm.

" Little brother!" said a happy Kurama as she reached out her arms. " Come on! Come to your big sister."

" Why are you here, Kurama?!" shouted Gyuki.

" What? I can't see my little brother? If you give me a hug, then I'll tell you." She said as she walked closer to the demon-possessed Jinchuriki. When Kurama stopped right in front of Gyuki, he sighed and hugged Kurma.

" Now that's the little brother that I remember!" said Kurama as she gave Gyuki a kiss on the cheek.

" Ok, you got what you wanted! Now tell me what you are doing here?" he asked.

" I need you to come with me." Said Kurama.

Outside, Naruto was sitting down, facing the waterfall. His eyes were closed as if he were concentrating. He didn't know on what, but it felt right.

" So we finally meet." Said a voice. Naruto looked up to see a silhouette from in the waterfall.

" Who are you?" asked Naruto as he got up, ready for anything.

" What do you mean?" Said a voice that sounded similar. The figure came out the water to reveal Naruto himself. " I'm you."

" Impossible. I am not making any kind of clone jutsu. You are fake." Said Naruto with a glare.

" No. I am the true you. The you that lives in your heart. The you that comes to surface when you use your so called ' _Wicked Mode._ '" Said the dark Naruto.

" Do you have a name?" asked Naruto.

" Yeah, it's Naruto." He chuckled. " Naw, you can just call me Wicked if you wish." Said Wicked as he put an arm around Naruto. " So how's life on the outside? Still hitting Kurama's fine ass I see." He laughed out. When he didn't get a response, he looked at Naruto's glaring face. " Awww, come on! I was just joking."

" What is it that you want?" asked Naruto, getting straight to the point.

" Nothing! Honest! I just want to talk to my….lesser self." Said Wicked, knowing that was going to hit Naruto.

" Lesser…" growled out Naruto, making Wicked smile. " What do you mean by that?"

" Oh… I just mean that I'm stronger than you. I have more control over our charka than you do." Said Wicked.

" Explain." Said Naruto.

Wicked sighed and took a step back. " When you enter your… _' Wicked Mode_ ', you get stronger, right?" said Wicked, making Naruto shake his head. " Well, it's because of one reason. Chakra. You have so much evil chakra in you. More evil than good. You don't realize how much power you have in you. The thing is, I have more power because your bad out weighs the good. You get stronger when you enter your _' Wicked Mode'_ because you have more access to even more of your evil chakra." Explained Wicked.

" Makes sense." Said Naruto as he rubbed his chin. " So why don't you revolt and try to take over my body?" asked Naruto.

" Because it isn't my place to." Said Wicked. " You have a good thing going on out there. Kurama, your own village, a mother, some other women up in the moon talking to your head at night." Wicked laughed at that. " If I were to come out, I would probably just kill them all."

" Why is that?" said Naruto with a glare, not like where this was going. Wicked smirked at Naruto before disappearing from Naruto's sight.

" Because you idiot. I am you. The better you. The true you. I know you better than you know yourself. And I know one very important fact….." Wicked's voice echoed throughout the area. It started to get darker and darker until Naruto couldn't see anything at all. He was in a world of black. He wasn't scared at all, since he was used to be being in the dark.

" I know just how large your hatred is…" Wicked said from behind Naruto, making Naruto jump away. Naruto looked around, trying to find Wicked. Wicked's laughter echoed in the darkness, and Naruto started to shake, surprising him.

 _Am I scared? I haven't felt this way in a long time…. I feel vulnerable.. but why.. why am I feeling this way?..._ thought Naruto.

" Because your scared of the truth." Wicked said as he appeared in front of Naruto, surprising him.

" You once said that you didn't like trust anyone because you thought they would betray you. Your scared of knowing what people really think of you, aren't you?" whispered Wicked. Naruto didn't deny it, only causing the smirk on Wicked's face to widen even more. " You just have to think. ' What does everyone truly think about me? I mean, I've tried to kill them all before. Hell, I even tried to kill my own adopted mother. What kind of person does that?' I'll answer that question for you. Regular people don't do such things. Only monsters do….." Wicked said as he disappeared again.

" Monster…" Naruto whispered out as he looked down at his hands. Blood appeared on them, covering all the way up to his arms. He couldn't even see his skin. The ground beneath him broke up and hands grabbed Naruto's leg. People he killed in the past started to come up from the ground.

" You monster!"

" You killed us all!"

" I had a family!"

" Go to hell!"

" You don't deserve to live!"

" Your own village fears you!"

" Your first family disowned you!"

" You burned me alive!"

" DEMON!"

Naruto looked down at the bodies with wide eyes. He did all this? Is this really inside his heart?

 _I guess you really can't get rid of the past_ …thought Naruto as he took in a deep breath. He looked down at the zombie people and just smiled.

" Your right."

All the zombie people faded away and he returned to the Waterfall of Truth. Wicked appeared in front of him with a confused face.

" What? I'm sorry, I didn't hear your right. Say that again?" said Wicked as he cleaned out his ears with his index fingers.

" I said that your right. I don't give my trust our easily, and I still have many things to work on when it comes to my emotions, but I do know that everyone supports me during my struggle." Said Naruto.

" But what about your past! The things you've done! The things other people have done! Whats to say that your Wave ninja could be doing the same as those two bastard Ichirakus!" shouted Wicked.

" Those two really did hit me hard when they betrayed me." Said Naruto, thinking back to the incident years ago. " But I know that I have people that really do trust me, and I am beginning to trust them back. If you have a problem with it, take it up with me. But wait? We are the same person, right?" said Naruto with a smirk, making Wicked growl at Naruto.

" Any other person would have gone mad. They would have tapped into their hatred and killed everything. So why not you?" asked Wicked.

" Cause. I have other things to worry about. I tried to kill a village full of people before, but I was stopped. I now know that revenge will only add to my hatred, causing me to go mad. I can't have that when I have people looking up to me. I just have different… responsibilities now." Said Naruto.

" So what you are saying is that if it wasn't for your Wave ninja, you would carry out your revenge?"

" Yup."

" But now that you have people on your side, you worry about them then your own personal revenge?"

" Yup."

" So, for one of the first times in your life, are you truly happy?"

"….. I don't know, but I'll figure that out later." Said Naruto as he started to walk away.

" Where are you going?" shouted Wicked. " We aren't finished yet!"

" Yes we are. Because ' I' said so. And if I said so, then you did too." Said Naruto. Wicked just looked at Naruto with a blank face, but it turned into a full out grin.

" You are own crazy person, ya' know?" said Wicked with a chuckle. " I'll see how this last, and I'll see if your right about those people you call family."

" Hope you enjoy the show." Said Naruto as he disappeared.

Naruto's eyes opened back up and he looked at the Waterfall of Truth. He took a deep breath and stood up.

" Troublesome waterfall." Said Naruto, stealing a certain Nara's favorite words, and walked through the waterfall, reaching the other side. When he made it he saw Kurama on top what he believed was the Jinchuriki, straggling him.

" Your are going to listen to your Onee-chan!" said Kurama as she tightened her grip around his neck.

" I- ACK- OK! OK YOU CRAZY BITCH!" shouted Gyuki. Naruto's eyes widen when he heard this.

" Bitch." He growled out. KI leaked of Naruto as he looked at Bee. Everyone shuddered as they felt the intense feeling of death. Gyuki took in a deep breath of air and took his first glance at Naruto. His eyes widen when he saw the long nine tails swaying dangerously behind Naruto.

" Meet your future brother in law, Gyuki-chan." Said Kurama as she got up from on top of Gyuki and walked towards Naruto. " He didn't mean it, Naruto-kun. No need to get all riled up." Said Kurama as she kissed his cheek, calming Naruto down.

" Alright." Said Naruto as he walked up to Gyuki. " You are coming with us if you want to or not." And grabbed Gyuki by the arm and dragged him outside.

" No. You can't take the-"

" BE QUIET!" Naruto shouted at Iruka, blasting Iruka and the rest of the others present in the cave with an enormous amount of KI that made them fall to their knees, coughing.

" Let's go." Said Naruto as the group walked out the cave, going through the waterfall.

" Aye! Put me down yo! I got things ta do, and fighting in a war ain't one of them, ya heard!" shouted Bee, struggling in Naruto's grip.

" You will fight, because I said so. If you do not, I will personally kill you after we win. Understood?" said Naruto as he glared down at Bee, making his whole body shake in fear.

" Oh, ight. I'm down now! Let's go fight some bitches! WEEEEEHHHHH!" shouted Bee. Naruto sighed and let go of Bee.

" Get off of me!" shouted Fu as she kicked off one of the shinobi that was trying to hold her back. " Damn idiots! Haven't we told you that we are on your side!" shouted Fu.

" About time you two came." Said Kurama.

" We tried to come earlier, but we had to fight off these fools. It was hard to do because most of our techniques kill, and we didn't want to kill them." Said Yakumo.

" No matter, we are leaving now." Said Naruto as they were picked up by the wind and taking off in the sky.

" HOLY SHIT! WE'RE FLYIING! WWWWWEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!" Shouted Bee, making the rest of the group gain sweat drops.

 **North-western coast of the Land of Lightning**

The battles that the Wave ninja participated in were all almost won. The main problems, the undead ninja bought back because of Kabuto's Edo Tensei, were all taken care of thanks to the Wave ninjas. They all retreated from their present battles and moved to the western coast of Kumo, following the orders that Naruto gave them prior to them entering the war.

" So, why are we all here?" asked Fuka, looking around. " Didn't your group take care of the problem already." She asked Zabuza.

" Yeah, but Karin said she sensed something around here. The only enemy I see are White Zetsus, but Kakashi can handle them.

Suddenly, a large explosion occurred that blew everyone away . What stood in front of everyone now was the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, with its owner in a new mask, Uchiha Madara, standing proudly on top.

" I need to take care of you all now, dear Wave ninjas." Said Madara.

" Oh shit." Said Tayuya as she looked upon the beast they had to face.

 **South-western Kumo**

Naruto was speeding through the air, trying to reach the area where he felt a major chakra source. He needed to get there fast, because it was very strong.

" Duck!" shouted Kurama. Naruto moved just in time to dodge a massive fireball headed his way. Naruto dropped to the ground to come face to face with Uchiha Itachi and Nagato, S-rank ninjas of the Akastuki.

" Great." Said Naruto, " More trouble."

 **Ayo yall, whats good with ya!**

 **I know, this wasn't one of my best chapters, its just hard for me to write the war but it'll be done soon, no doubt.**

 **These next two or three chapters are going to be dope and Ima put everything I have to give y'all a dope story ending.**

 **Just put faith in a real nigga and ima do bigthangs. Big things like ALREADY HAVING A IDEA FOR MY NEXT STORY!**

 **We'll talk about that later...Narutoplug, signing out.**

 **Like a real nigga should.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Ayo, this ya boy, NarutoPlug, the dopest trapper on this side of the South, ya heard me.**

 **Last chapter aint all what I wanted it to be, but yall still loved it. I swear, I love yall readers ( no homo if you a boy reading this), so I'm make sure that the next few chapters be dope as hell. Like, real talk. I'm ending this story on a strong note, and all yall gonna be like " Encore! Encore!" and gonna be throwing roses at me like this one of them fancy ass musicals they be having in them big cities and shit.**

 **One thing I heard about the most tho, was me introducing ' Wicked.' I came up with him while I was writing the last chapter, and it just fit in perfectly. I promise he gonna make another appearance, and its gonna be dope as fuck. I'm talking all the damn bodies gonna hit the floor bru. Real talk.**

 **But yeah, after this chapter, there will probably only be one more. Of course, I'm going to have a…..a….Uhhh…. Damn it I forgot what the damn word was.**

 **What's the thing where you tell what happened after the story? Uhhhhhh…. Fuck it. Just know Ima have one of them things. I'm a stupid person yall, don't judge me, even tho I know it's going to be some pussy nigga that gonna get on me. So to who ever is going to cuss me out and say, " Fuck you NarutoPlug, you dumb." Just know I said. " Fuck you u stupid fuck!"**

 **Yeah, cuss a nigga out, Tayuya style.**

 **And with that, lets continue the story.**

 **The Corrupted Mind**

 **Chapter 29**

 **Land of Lightning**

Naruto, Kurama, Yakumo, Fu, and Killer Bee stood in front of Nagato and Itachi Uchiha, dead people who were once apart of the Akastuki.

" You.. Naruto Uzumaki." Said Itachi as he looked at Naruto. " You've grown."

" It's been a while since I've seen you." Said Naruto. That last time he had seen Itachi was when he and his partner, Kisame, came to capture him in that hotel. " It's hard for me to believe that Sasuke-san was the one to end you. I know he is strong, but I didn't know he could defeat you."

" He was stronger than you think, Naruto-san. He beat me fair and square. I was the one that told him to befriend you during your younger years." Said Itachi.

" And you." Said Naruto as he looked at Nagato, " Apparently you couldn't stay in the grave undisturbed."

" I know, please forgive us for anything we may do, for we are unable to control our own movements." Said Nagato with a frown.

" I am aware." Said Naruto. " I will send you back to your resting places soon. You won't be walking among the land of the living for long."

" You seem cocky, Naruto-san. Even if you did defeat me, it was when I was weak. I have absorbed some of the passing by ninja's strength while coming over here. Will you be able to defeat us?" said Nagato.

" I promise you, you aren't ready for me." Said Naruto as he wrapped his tails around Kurama and Yakumo. " Go ahead and find the others. I have a feeling that they need some help."

" Alright, be careful." Said Kurama as she kissed his cheek.

" How are we going to get there?" asked Yakumo. Naruto gained a devious smirk as he pulled back, and threw Yakumo and Kurama in the air, blasting them in the air and away from the soon to be battlefield.

" FFFFUUUUUCCCCKKK YYYYOOOOOUUUUU!" yelled Yakumo as she flew through the air.

" Do not lower your guard. These two are S-Rank ninja for a reason. If you lack in any of your attacks, they will make you regret it." Said Naruto to the Jinchuriki beside him.

" Don't worry, Naruto-kun. We'll beat down these two dead folks. I still have to get revenge to that red-haired one for capturing me last time." Said Fu as she gave Nagato a glare.

" Forgive me for that as well." Said Nagato.

" Seems were moving." Said Itachi as he ran through hand signs. " **Katon: Great Fireball Technique."** He said and shot a flaming hot fireball towards the group.

" **Tamed Winds**." Said Naruto and made a invisible wind blade that sliced right through the incoming fireball. Fu, ready for action, shot right through the split fireball and headed to Itachi, Bee right behind her.

" Get ready!" said Fu as beetles came from her back. " **Toxic Beetle Strike**!" she yelled. Her **Diamphida** , the Bushman Arrow Poison Beetle, followed in the direction her out stretched arm and flew to Itachi at insane speeds. He barley had enough time to jump out of the way of the dangerous beetles path.

" Got ya' now!" shouted Bee as he jumped in front of Itachi and slashed downwards.

" **Universal Pull."** Said Nagato as he used gravity to his advantage and pulled Bee towards him, protecting Itachi from the sword slash. He grabbed Bee by the throat and he instantly felt his chakra start to drain.

" Not today ya' ain't!" shouted Bee as he grabbed one of his swords and slashed it at Nagato. Nagato used his other arm to grab Bee's wrist. Bee used his left hand to get another blade to cut Nagato, but was surprised when another arm came from Nagato's back and grabbed it.

" The fuck?" said Bee as he looked at the extra appendage. He felt his chakra was still getting drained and wasn't going to stay there for long. " Get ya' hands off me! WWWEEEEEEHH!" said Bee as he pushed his legs up and used both of his kneecaps and smashed them right on Nagato's chin, making Nagato lose his grip on Bee. Nagato stumbled back, and looked up and saw Naruto right over him.

" **Katon: Fox Fire.** " Said Naruto and latched the mega-sized fireball right on Nagato. Naruto flew back in the air from the force of the attack, and knew that it caused some damage. When the flames died down, he noticed that Nagato took no damage at all.

" Damn it, that's right. He can absorb ninjutsu." Said Naruto.

Itachi was in a fierce Taijutsu match with Fu. Fu send an axe kick down on Itachi, but Itachi caught her leg and threw her away. Some of Fu's beetles latched onto Itachi and started to eat at his flesh, also draining the dead man's chakra while doing so. Fu gained wings on her back and flew right up to Itachi, punching him right in his face. He couldn't move anywhere because some of Fu's beetles latched on to his body and was attached to Fu's out stretched arm. Fuu swung Itachi round and round until she threw him up in the air.

" Eat this!" she shouted and more appendages came from her back. Long, green stingers with sharp points came from her back. There was a joint in the middle of the stingers, allowing her to move the stingers she moved her arms. She flew up to Itachi and stabbed him two of her stingers, going deep inside his body.

" Bee!" she shouted and slung Itachi down to the ground. Bee looked up to see the approaching Uchiha and readied his swords. Grabbing two, he jumped up and sliced at Itachi, cutting his body up into small pieces.

" Oh yeah! Cut up like a fishy fish!" said Bee as he watched Itachi's many body parts in the ground. His happiness changed into sadness when Itachi recovered himself. " Damn zombies…"

Naruto flew up to Nagato with his scythe in hand. He circled his scythe around him expertly, and then went for a slash at Nagato's neck. A tail in the shape of a razor came from Nagato's back and wrapped around Naruto's scythe, catching it.

" **Universal Pull.** " Said Nagato and pulled Naruto towards him. Naruto covered his right hand in yokai and slashed at Nagato. He cut right through Nagato's tail, freeing his scythe. Nagato grew out ten arms that all opened up at the elbow, revealing an hollow inside. Chakra started to gather at the openings and Naruto's eyes widen.

 _He can make anything.._ thought Naruto as he covered himself in yokai. Chakra blasted from Nagato and hit Naruto, causing a major explosion. Naruto went through many trees, the force of the chakra blast pushing him back, but remained unharmed as his yokai protected him.

" Damn dead human. More annoying than the ones alive." Said Naruto.

" I heard that!" shouted Fu as she and Bee continued their battle with Itachi.

Naruto blew out a small stream of flames, frustration getting to him. He shot forward, scythe in hand, and covered himself with yokai again. He was too quick for Nagato and he decapitated him with his scythe. Naruto watched as wires came from Nagato's body and attached their selves to Nagato's neck. A beam of chakra came from Nagato's mouth, and Naruto countered with a blast of fire from his own mouth.

" This is going to take some time." Said Naruto as he flew upwards, ready to cast another attack.

 **North-western Coast of the Land of Lightning**

" Stand still!" shouted Fuka as she used her chains to try to hold down the struggling statue that held all of the biju. Karin and Tayuya were helping her, but it was hard to hold something down that held the power of seven Biju.

" Stop fighting and surrender." Said Madara from a top the statue's head. " There's no stopping me."

" Shut up!" shouted Fuka. " I'll be damned if I let you continue your assault. **Suiton: Snake's Mouth!** " she yelled. Water circled around and grew in the form of a large snake with it's mouth wide open. The snake crashed into the statue, actually pushing it back.

" You are annoying." Said Madara. The statue pulled back, and sent a punch right at Fuka. Jugo jumped in front of the punch and blocked it. Jugo was pushed down, the force of the punch backed by tons of strength. Jugo planted his feet on the ground and held onto the fist.

" Do…..so..mething.." said the struggling Jugo. Fuka jumped on top of the statue and ran through hand signs.

" **Futon: Flower Scattering Dance**." She yelled as a cyclone of flower petals appeared and smashed down on the back of the statue's head, forcing it down to the ground. " Get him now!" shouted Fuka.

Guren ran up to the statue and ran through hand signs. " **Shoton: Crystal Encampment Wall."** She said as a large crystal structure appeared around the statue, trapping it. The demonic statue punched the wall, causing it to crack, but the wall was repaired instantly by Guren.

" Ugh.. this thing is strong." Said Guren.

" What can we do against something like this!" shouted Dosu as he punched at some of the White Zetsu that tried to sneak up on the Wave ninja.

" Listen to me! All of you!" shouted Guren as she grunted again, the statue trying to break it's way out the crystal trap. " We are going to need to work together if we wish to fight this thing! I'm going to need you all to send your strongest attacks at the thing when I release my jutsu." Said Guren.

" Alright." Said Kakashi, as he stepped up from his group. " The Wave ninja now need our help. We can't just sit back and watch as they do all the heavy lifting. We need to help them. Prepare your strongest attacks." He said. The First Division, part of the Second, Fourth, and the easten-tail of the Fifth Division readied their selves, preparing for the massive battle against the behemoth in front of them.

" Are you ready!" shouted Kakashi, getting a war cry from the shinobi present. He nodded to Guren, giving her the signal.

" Charge!" she shouted as she dropped the barrier. All of the shinobi ran forward, clashing with the statue.

 **Kumo**

Naruto slapped away one of Itachi's punches and dropped his tails on top of him, crushing him underneath them. He was currently facing both Itachi and Nagato as Bee and Fu were facing the annoying summons that Nagato summoned not to long ago.

 _This is taking up too much time…_ thought an angry Naruto as he watched Itachi get back up. Itachi ran forward, while Nagato ran to Naruto's back.

" **Fuuton: Uncontrollable Wind Blast!"** he yelled and summoned up his wind. The wind circled around Naruto, protecting him from the punches both dead man tried to hit him with, and blasted in every direction. The ground was tore up, and trees were cut up into little twigs as the wind showed no mercy. Naruto was in the middle of a ruined battlefield, and saw that Itachi brought out his **Susanoo** , blocking it with his **Yata Mirror** shield. Nagato absorbed the chakra of the attack, receiving no damage at all.

" Careful, Naruto-kun." Said Itachi. " If you are hit with this sword, you will be sealed up forever."

" You won't hit me at all. I will have to take you two more seriously now. Your teamwork is flawless." Said Naruto as he grabbed some of his kunai.

" **Almighty Push**." Said Nagato and Naruto was blasted towards Itachi.

" Damn." Said Naruto as he threw one of his kunai towards Nagato, disappearing in a flash of red, also avoiding Itachi's **Sword of Totsuka**.

Naruto appeared in front of Nagato with a **Rasen Shuriken** charged up. Nagato was ready to absorb it, but didn't notice the clone Naruto made behind him. Said clone slashed at Nagato's ribs, sending his yokai into him, and kicked him away.

" Good." Said Naruto as he twisted in the air and launched his **Rasen Shuriken** at Itachi. Itachi blocked it with his shield, causing a huge explosion.

" **Kitsune Illusion: False Reality.** " Said Naruto, activating the Genjutsu placed on Nagato. Nagato's eyesight began to become blurry, but was soon alright.

 _Now that I have him under my Genjutsu, I can finally seal him up. I just don't need anything getting in my way…_ thought Naruto with a smirk, confident he was about to win.

" WWWWEEEEEEEHHH!" shouted Bee, rushing towards Nagato and Itachi.

 _And this idiot had to come along…._ Thought Naruto as he flew forward towards Bee. Fu appeared beside him, ready to fight.

" What's the plan?" she asked.

" Aim for Nagato. I have him under my Genjutsu. If you approaching him with Taijutsu, he will think that you have a Ninjutsu for him to absorb." Said Naruto.

" Good." Said Fu as she flew forwards and saved Bee from being crushed underneath Itachi's sword.

" **Hiden: Hiding in Scale Powder Technique**." Said Fu as powder came from her mouth, covering the whole battlefield. Naruto, headed towards Nagato, cocked back his fist, ready to deal some damage.

In Nagato's eyes, it looked like Naruto had a **Rasen Shuriken** in his hand, ready to smash him with it. Nagato stood still, ready to absorb it, but was shocked when he was hit with the Ninjutsu and couldn't absorb it.

" What's going on?" said Nagato as he hit his back against a tree, sliding down it. " I know that was a Ninjutsu, so why was I hit?" he then felt his body trying to release a Genjutsu, making him understand the situation. His eyesight went blurry again, and was soon restored.

" Genjutsu, very sneaky, Naruto-kun." Said Nagato.

" Not your average Genjutsu." Said Naruto as he threw a kunai towards Nagato. Nagato got up and what looked like a rock to him, and saw Naruto headed his way. Nagato placed his hand forward and readied himself for Naruto's attack.

" **Almighty Push!"** shouted Nagato. He was surprised when Naruto just faded away, disappearing from sight. He felt a searing pain in his stomach. He looked down to see it was claws lodged in his skin.

" How…" asked Nagato as he felt Naruto's yokai invaded his insides.

" You were still under my Genjutsu, even when you thought you were out of it. I told you I would win against you two, and I meant it." Said Naruto as he continued to send yokai into Nagato's body.

" **Nine-tailed Confinement Seal."** Said Naruto as a red barrier surrounded Nagato's body. Naruto pulled out his claws from Nagato's body and backed away from him. " I'll seal you up later." Said Naruto.

" Alright, just watch out for Itachi move that is headed this way." Said Nagato. Naruto looked up to see Itachi's **Yasaka Magatama** right in front of his face. Naruto was hit and caught up in the explosion.

" Ohhhh… that looked like that hurt." Said Bee as he watched the explosion.

" Sorry, Naruto-kun! That move got past us!" said Fu as she dodged Itachi's sword slash. She circled around the base of the **Susanoo** and placed her stingers on the sides. She circled around the **Susanoo** , sending chakra into her stingers. Her stingers actually started to cut into the **Susanoo** , and when there was a hole large enough, she flew inside before it could close up.

" **Katon: Great Fireball Technique**." Said Itachi as he sent a fireball towards Fu. Fu's **Kabutomushi** , Japanese Horned beetles, covered her body, her **Exoskeleton Armor** covering her. She flew right into the fireball, taking no damage at all. She flew up to Itachi and pierced him with her stingers, also covering him with her beetles while doing so.

" Time to end this." She said as she circled around Itachi, taking off her sandals. She stabbed Itachi twice in the back, piercing any flesh and bone in the way. She brought Itachi towards her, and small stingers appeared on her feet. She pushed downwards, and stabbed them through Itachi's head, the stingers going through his head and popping out his mouth. She threw Itachi in the air and flew up to him, cocking her fist back.

" Die!" she yelled as a manipulated her armor to make a large spike on her hand, making it look like she was holding a lance. She stabbed right through Itachi and sent her beetles to Itachi, ready to devour his charka.

" Hell yeah! Kill that dead man!" shouted Bee, making Fu sweat drop. Technically, Itachi was already dead, but she did just tell him to die when she stabbed him. She looked over to Naruto, seeing him prepare the sealing.

" Are you ready?" she asked.

" Yes. Send him over." Said Naruto. Fu, stilling holding the pierced Itachi flew down to the ground. She landed on the ground and threw him towards the awaiting Naruto.

" **Nine-tailed Confinement Seal."** Said Naruto as a barrier appeared around Itachi's body, trapping him.

" Seems like you won." Said Itachi from beyond the seal. " You did good. So did the other Jinchuriki."

" Thank you. Any last words you need to say to me?" asked Naruto.

" You've become strong, Naruto-kun. I know it's going to be you to save this word. Like Jiraiya-sensei said, there will be one to save this world of hatred, and it is you." Said Nagato.

" You and all this me saving the world shit again." Said Naruto as he placed his hands on the seal. " **Nine-tailed Confinement Seal** , shrink." Said Naruto. The seal turned into a box around Nagato, and started to get smaller and smaller. Nagato smiled as a red light shown and the seal instantly turned into a red cube.

" Your next." Said Naruto. " Tell me something. Do you know where Kabuto Yakushi is?"

" No. I do not-" Itachi mouth closed up and words stopped coming from his mouth.

" What happened?" asked Bee.

" Probably Kabuto." Said Fu.

" Presicly." Said Itachi, only in a different voice.

" Good for you to actually talk now." Said Naruto. " Still hiding out huh."

" Yes. I'm using the war to my advantage to get what I want." Said Kabuto.

" Which is?" asked Fu.

" It's a secret." Said Kabuto.

" You won't win this war. You do understand that?" said Naruto.

" Lose or win, I'll get what's mine." Said Kabuto. " Anyways, you might want to head towards where your friends are. They are in quiet in a bind right now."

Naruto grabbed Itachi's body through the seal and pulled him out. He sent his yokai into the man, immobilizing him.

" We need to leave, now!" shouted Naruto as he grabbed Bee and Fu. He shot up in the air and surrounded himself in a veil of yokai.

" I'M NOT LOSING THEM NOW!" he shouted and flew at speed not known to man. He flew over trees, and the wind ripped them from the ground. Nothing could handle Naruto's rage.

 **North-western Coast of the Land of Lighting**

The ninja were all fighting against the large statue, and the remaining White Zetsus that were left in the area. The fighting stopped when the ground started to tremble.

" What's going on?" said one of the shinobi.

" I don't know, but some large charka source is headed our way!" said another. They all turned around to see Kurama in her biju form charging towards the statue of the Outer Path. Taking by surprise, the statue was tackled down by Kurama.

" The Kyuubi." Said Madara. " Fine for you to come here so suddenly. I shall have you under my control soon."

" The hell you will!" she shouted and sent a yokai blast at Madara. Madara fazed away, but the statue wasn't so lucky as it received the attack right in the chest.

" Come out you coward!" she said as she looked around for Madara. The Statue got back up and chains came from its mouth. Kurama, using her surprisingly quick agility, dodged all of the chains and tackled the statue again.

" Stand down!" shouted Kurama as she struggled with the statue. The chains started to wrap around her, but Kurama took the chance and sent a large fireball to it's mouth, making it howl out in pain.

" Submit." Said Madara as he appeared on Kurama's snout and flashed his **Sharingan**. He was surprised when he Kurama started to thrash around, trying to get Madara off her.

" I've changed throughout the years, you teme. Genjutsu like that doesn't work anymore." Said Kurama. Madara disappeared and appeared back on the statue that was getting up from the ground.

" You have fought well, but we shall preva-" he was cut off as the sky started to turn red, the clouds evaporating away.

" Damn, it's hot in this bitch." Said Tayuya as she fanned herself. " Jirobo! Did yo' fat ass fart again!"

" Cussing isn't good, Tayuya-chan." Said Jirobo. Suddenly, a red rocket appeared in the sky, headed towards their direction.

" That has to be Naruto-sama!" shouted Karin as she pointed towards the incoming missile. The rocket continued to fly at insane speeds until it passed right over the Shinobi Army and rammed right into the Statue of the Outer Path, causing it to be blasted back.

" What was that?" asked Madara as he was looking at the object covered in some type of red veil that radiated heat. When the veil disappeared, Naruto was shown holding a very sweaty Fu and Bee.

" Finally…. Fresh…. Fucking….air…" muttered Fu.

" We… was..flying..up in.. that …bitch…..weeeeeeeehhh…." said a very tired Bee.

Naruto dropped the two, Sakon and Ukon catching them before they hit the ground, and flew over to Madara. He landed in front of him. The two were in a heated staring contest as Naruto's crimson eyes glared at Madara's **Sharingan** and **Rinnegan** eyes.

" We finally met." Said Madara. " The last time I saw you was when you were a little child. I threatened to kill you with a kunai at that time, but now look at how much you've grown."

The two started to circle around each other, sizing each other up. The tension was very high as everyone watched the stare down. Naruto looked at the Uchiha with so much hatred in his eyes that even the Wave ninja could feel it.

" You were the one that ruined my life.." said Naruto as he keeping circling around Madara. " The start of it all."

" Yes. You must hate me for it."

" Correct. Because of you, I've had to go to hell and back everyday. But even if I did, I must thank you as well, for you were the reason that I had Kurama-chan sealed inside of me. But then you messed up your chances of me actually sparing your sorry ass when you said you tried to kill me." Said Naruto.

" I took you from you from Kushina and put a kunai to your neck and paper bombs in your blanket." Said Madara with a laugh. " You must not like that?"

" Once someone tries to kill me, I find them, and kill them myself. I show no mercy." Said Naruto. The statue got up from the ground and charged at Naruto, cocking back its fist, and punched at Naruto. Madara almost coughed on his on spit when he saw Naruto catch the punch while looking at him, his glare getting more intense.

" Especially to those who look at me with those cursed eyes." Said Naruto as he pushed the large fist away from him. His hand was surrounded in yokai and he blasted it at the statue. The aftermath shocked Madara to the core.

A bomb was the only way to explain the explosion that hit the statue. Madara watched with fear in his eyes as the explosion consumed the demonic statue, the height of the explosion going as far up to the clouds. The ground was ripped from the earth, and it felt as if the air was being burned by the intense heat coming from the godlike attack. In front of it all was Naruto, his hand out stretched to the area he shot the yokai blast, still glaring at Madara. It looked like a scene you would see in hell, and Madara would taking it in with his very eyes.

As the explosion ended, a puff of smoke was heard, signaling that the statue dispelled itself, shocking Madara even more. The statue took so much damage that it dispelled itself!? Madara was staring to regret getting on Naruto's bad side.

" Behind you." Said Naruto. Madara looked behind him to see Naruto in the same position he was in front of him. He looked back to where Naruto once was only to see he wasn't there at all.

" How did-"

" I move so fast." Said Naruto from behind Madara, shocking him even more. He jumped back, not wanting to be near Naruto, but was scared when it felt like his back hit something. He didn't even turn his head as Naruto dropped his head down to Madara's eyesight, glaring at the man.

Madara was shacking in fear, seeing the eyes that he thought would haunt him for the rest of his life. Those crimson slit eyes…..

" We shall continue our battle tomorrow. It is getting late and my ninja need rest. Be prepared to die, for tomorrow is your last day to live." Said Naruto. Madara disappeared in a swirling vortex, wanting to get away from the demon that walked among men. Naruto took a deep breath and walked towards the shocked Wave ninja.

" Why are your mouths open?" asked Naruto.

" You just fucking blew up like.. the damn world." Said Tayuya.

" That's to much exaggeration . I just….got… mad." Said Naruto. " Anyway. I don't have time for this." Said Naruto as he showed them Itachi's trembling body. " Sakon. Ukon. When we get back to base, I need you to enter his mind and find Kabuto's location, understand?"

" Hai, Naruto-sama." The two said.

" Good." Said Naruto as he placed a kunai on the ground and a sealing array appeared. " We are leaving now." Said Naruto to the Shinobi Force. " Make sure that this kunai isn't moved from this spot." And they all disappeared in a flash of red.

" Uhh..ok." said Kakashi as he looked back at the group. " We should leave now as well. The enemy won't attack until tomorrow. Tell HQ that today we have won."

 **Kumo- Allied Shinobi Force Headquarters**

Minato sighed as he slumped down in his chair. They lived. They actually won the battle today. He thought that something terrible was going to happen and that they would all die. He just had the feeling that that would happen. He also thought that Naruto was going to be the main cause of the feeling as well.

" Seems the boy pulled through." Said A as he looked at a picture of Naruto. " He actually sent his ninja in and helped fight. Oonoki, you are a genius."

" I know I am." Grunted Oonoki. " The only downside of Naruto being in the war was him breaking your brother out of the secret turtle island where he was supposed to stay at."

" Yes, but having Naruto-san on the battlefield held more positives than negatives. Today we won, and because of Naruto and Wave's appearance in the war, I believe we shall win for the rest of the war." Said Gaara.

" My only problem," said Minato as he leaned on his arm, " is that Naruto starts to get angry. If he gets angry, then no one is safe."

" He is right." Said Mei. " Having Naruto-kun mad is just a terrible thing to experience. I was shaking in fear when he was mad at me when I asked him to join the war effort."

" But other than that, Wave has pasted our current expectations of what they would do. They were the main reasons that we could handle some of the opponents that our shinobi faced today. I'm glad that the death total was lower than expected." Said Oonoki.

" Let's just hope that things go the way they are now." Said Minato as he looked up to the ceiling.

 _I've just got this feeling that it isn't all that simple…_

 **Wave**

All of the Wave ninjas went to their respective homes, wanting to rest up for the next day ahead of them. Today was tiring for the Wave ninja, but they knew that soon enough, they could rest easy.

Naruto was on top his roof, looking up at the nearly complete full moon that was high in the sky. He thought back to what he did today. That attack that he shot at the statue. He surprised himself when he did it. And when he caught that punch…. He was positive that he was going to be crushed, but he actually blocked it with his own strength! What was going on with him…..

" You're getting closer." Said a voice. Naruto turned his head to see Wicked, leaning on the chimney.

" What are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

" Oh, just wanting to see if that voice would speak to you tonight, but I guess that isn't going to happen." Said Wicked as he sat down next to Naruto. " So, notice anything new today?" he said with a smile.

Naruto turned his head back up to the sky and answered, " I feel.. stronger.."

" Exactly. It's because we are close. Closer than we have ever been.." said Wicked.

" Close to what?" asked Naruto, making Wicked smile.

" Being completely one." He said.

" Explain." Naruto said as he sat up.

" You were strong today, stronger than you thought you were, which is correct. I was actually surprised myself when you caught that demonic statue thingy's fist. And that yokai blast was stronger than anyone you ever made before. I felt a little of my presence mix with yours when you found out that your ninja could be in trouble." Said Wicked.

" I got desperate…" said Naruto as he looked down.

" And it did you better than either you or I would have thought so. Just a little bit us mixing together made us so powerful… and so sudden to! Just think about it when we become one fully. Oh, the fun were going to have!" laughed out Wicked.

" You sound gay.." said Naruto as he looked at the now froze Wicked.

" Damn, that did sound gay. Sorry." Said Wicked as he scratched the back of his head. " But really, we are going to be complete real soon. I can feel it."

" Naruto-kun?" asked Kurama as she stepped out the window, walking up to Naruto. " Are you ok?"

" Ohh. It's Kurama-chan. Do me a favor and compliment her ass." Snickered Wicked.

" Shut up." Said Naruto as he shook his head.

" What? Shut up?" asked Kurama as she looked down at Naruto.

" I was talking to voice in my head." Said Naruto.

" You have… voices?" said Kurama as she sat down.

" Yeah. He is actually right beside you, trying to grab you." Said Naruto as he watched Wicked try to grab Kurama, only for his hand to faze through her.

" Wait. You mean, you have a second personality that is here right now that only you can see?" said Kurama with a raised eyebrow.

" Yeah." Said Naruto plainly, like it was an everyday thing.

" How do you have another personality?" asked Kurama. " Unless…"

" My ' Wicked Mode' as I call it, is actually a different me. I shall be one with my very odd personality soon, causing me to grow in my strength." Said Naruto.

" Why haven't you told me of this earlier?" asked Kurama as she looked at Naruto worriedly.

" Because I knew you would be worried." Said Naruto, making her sigh.

" You were right. Are you sure you can trust your….. crazier side?" she asked.

" Hey! I heard that!" shouted Wicked to Kurama, only falling on death ears.

" Yes. He is trustworthy." Said Naruto. Kurama nodded and the two just looked up at the stars, taking in their beauty.

" Things are going to change after the war…." Muttered Kurama.

" Yes, but for the better. Wave won't need us any longer. They can take care of their selves." Said Naruto.

" You'll miss them, won't you?" asked Kurama as she leaned on Naruto.

" Yeah….. We will visit some times, but we are needed more in Makai then here after the war." Said Naruto.

" I really did like it here. The place that you took over and made your own. You've given hope to this people." Said Kurama.

" It was your idea in the first place to come here." Said Naruto.

" I know, but I wouldn't have been able to do what you did." Said Kurama. The two continued to look up at the stars, a comfortable silence taking over them. After a while, Naruto got up, holding Kurama in his arms.

" We should go to sleep. We have a long day a head of us tomorrow." Said Naruto as he walked back to the window, entering his mansion.

" You still didn't compliment that ass!" shouted Wicked, only for Naruto to cut the link between them.

 **The Next Day**

Naruto and the Wave ninja were all at the same hill they were on the day before, waiting for the instructions their leader would tell them.

" Sakon. Ukon." Said Naruto, making the two step up. " What did you two learn yesterday while going into Itachi's head?" asked Naruto to the twins.

" Well, apparently the snake is located at the main base of the Akastuki in some mountain graveyard in some no name land. It'll be better if I marked it on a map for you to explain better. But anyway, Kabuto is there alone, so we can send as many people we want over there and not expect any back up at all." Explained Sakon.

" I could also get a feel of his chakra while in Itachi's body, and I can say that he is strong. One of our top ninja would need to go there and handle Kabuto, put him under a Genjutsu, and make him release the **Edo Tensei** jutsu." Said Ukon from Sakon's back.

" Understood. Who wants to volunteer?" asked Naruto.

" OOO! ME! ME!" shouted Anko.

" Anyone else?" asked Naruto, looking around the group of people.

" AW COME ON! PICK ME! RIGHT HERE! THE SEXY GIRL IN THE BACK! RIGHT HERE!"

Naruto took a deep breath and looked up to Anko. " You wish to go finish off Kabuto?"

" Hell yeah! I got to show who's the best at using snakes!" shouted a happy Anko.

" But you know no Genjutsu, so I can't send you there." Said Naruto.

" Aww, come on! Can't Yakumo-chan come with me or something!? When I finish him off, then Yakumo can come in and put him under a Genjutsu."

" Just let her do it.." said Kurama as she shook her head at Anko's childlike behavior.

" Alright you can go with Yakumo. But don't play around! While you are fighting him, people are dying from the same technique we are out to stop. Finish him as quickly as possible." Said Naruto.

" Yes sir!" saluted Anko, making Naruto sigh.

" Alright then, lets go." Said Naruto as a seal array appeared below the Wave ninja and they disappeared in a flash of red.

 **North-western coast of the Land of Lightning**

All of the Wave ninja appeared around the kunai Naruto planted in the ground yesterday, ready for war.

" Go back to your previous positions. If you need help, signal each other." Said Naruto. They all nodded as scattered out, Naruto taking some of his followers to some of the far out battlefields.

 **Time Skip- Land of Lightning**

Temari was huffing as she and some of the other wind users faced off against the Third Raikage. The man was just to quick and powerful for them to hit, and he was going through most of their defensives.

" Damn it." Muttered Temari. " There has to be some way for us to hit him."

Suddenly, a figure landed in front of her and the rest of the shinobi, causing derby to kick up in the air. Temari covered herself with her fan to block the dust that floated in the air. She could make out the body of a large person walking out of the crater in front of her.

" Who are you?" she asked.

" Jirobo of Wave." Said the newly arrived Jirobo, making Temari's eyes widen in shock. With Wave on their side, they might actually win. Her smile turned into a frown when she realized something.

" You are the only one that came?" she asked as she looked around, spotting no one else.

" No, the others are at the other battlefields. But don't worry, I have reinforcements." Said Jirobo. " Tell me, does he have a weakness?"

" Yes. That large lightning bolt-like scar on his chest is his weakness that will slow him down enough for us to seal him." Explained Temari.

" I HOPE YOU HEARD THAT!" yelled Jirobo, only to no one. Temari looked around, confused.

" Who are you yelling at?" she asked.

" My help." Said Jirobo as he ran forward towards the dead Raikage.

" Are you my next opponent." Said A as he scoffed. " You don't look like much. Go get some help. You won't be able to beat me."

" No disrespect, sir, but you should know during your life of a shinobi that looks don't matter. I feel that you are underestimating me." Said Jirobo.

" Tch, oh well. Get ready kid, causing I'm moving." Said A as he activated his **Lightning Cloak** and moved at speeds that the human eye couldn't keep up with.

Jirobo took in a deep breath as he closed his eyes, feeling the wind move against him. He was trained by Naruto himself to be perfectly calm during fights. Naruto knew that Jirobo was strong, and he had one of the best abilities in Wave….

A appeared beside Jirobo with his fist headed towards his head, but was surprised when Jirobo caught his fist with his own hand. A's eyes widen even more when he felt his chakra drop a lot and his **Lightning Cloak** disappeared.

" Sorry sir." Said Jirobo as he looked at A and licked his lips. " But I eat charka. And right now, your like a buffet to me." And with that, Jirobo jumped at A.

A wasn't ready when Jirobo jumped at him with a burst of speed, his palm hitting the back of A's head, causing him to face plant in the ground. Jirobo grabbed A's legs and started to drain the chakra out of him.

" Grrrr.. Your strong, sir." Said Jirobo in a polity way. He could feel the strength the dead Raikage had, and it took a lot to keep a hold on his legs. After a while, A kicked Jirobo off of him and jumped away.

" You surprise me kid. It feels as if the user of the **Edo Tensei** is starting to take you seriously." Said A as more lightning surrounded his body.

" Heh, Kabuto should know that amping you up will only do the same to me." Said Jirobo as he readied himself. A ran towards Jirobo with a karate chop, but Jirobo blocked it with his wrist, taking in a little of A's chakra while doing so.

" **Rising Knee!"** shouted Jirobo as he lifted his knee up into A's stomach, blasting him in the air. Jirobo ran through hand signs, taking the opportunity of A in the air.

" **Summoning**!" he shouted and planed his hand on the ground. What came from the smoke was an overly large rock golem, as tall as a large building, ready for battle.

" Good job kid." Said A as he landed on the ground, only to rush at Jirobo again. The rock golem punched at A, but he dodged it swiftly, headed towards Jirobo. A kicked at Jirobo, but he countered by lifting up his knee, blocking it effectively. A punched at Jirobo, who match A with his own punch, their fist meeting each other causing a massive shockwave. Jirobo stomped his foot at the ground, sending chakra into the earth.

" **Rising Earth Spears."** He said as sharp spears came from the ground. A jumped up to dodge the attack, but the earth golem kicked A out of the sky, his body crashing in one of the large rock formations around them.

" This guy is good." Said one of the shinobi that was near Temari. It was shocking to see a teenager do things that a whole division couldn't do.

A blasted out of his prison and rushed back at Jirobo, Jirobo meeting him halfway with a palm-enhanced strike. A step sided the attack and landed a successful kick to Jirobo's ribs, making blood shot out of his mouth as he was kicked away. The earth golem jumped up and was about to land on A, but he dodged at the right time, avoiding heavy, moving rock formation.

Jirobo got up from the crater he was in and started to heal himself with the chakra he stole from A. The Raikage was quick, and Jirobo knew that. He needed to add more power to his attacks if he wanted to get a kill move in.

" Alright then." Said Jirobo as he moved his shoulders around, getting a good few ' cracks' and 'pops' while doing so. Jirobo focused on A, when he had his sights on him, he planted his hands in the ground and pulled up the earth.

" **Doton: Earth Mausoleum Dumpling**!" he yelled as he heaved the large rock over towards A position.

" Holy shit…" said Temari as she watched the large rock soared in the sky and headed towards the dead Raikage.

A, seeing the large rock, ran out the way, only to met Jirobo right in front of him. Jirobo sent a jab at A's stomach, only for him to block it by catching Jirobo's wrist. A sent a punch at Jirobo, only for Jirobo to catch it in his hand as well. The two were in a power struggle, but Jirobo was steadily gaining more strength by draining A of his chakra.

" Time to fly, sir!" said Jirobo as he suddenly let go of A's hand, and used his free hand to chop off A's other hand that held Jirobo's captured hand. Jirobo stomped on A's left foot, trapping A were he was and knelt down.

" **Thrusting Shoulder!** " shouted Jirobo as he tackled A, blasting him up in the air. He couldn't go far as the earth golem caught him mid-air, and curled around A, trapping him again. The large rock mass fell to the ground, and the successfully caught A was inside.

" You got him!" shouted Temari.

" Not yet." Said Jirobo as he made an earth clone. The clone walked up the earth prison and stuck his hands inside, activating Jirobo's most known move.

" **Doton Barrier: Earth Prison Dome of Magnificent Nothingness."** The clone Jirobo announced.

" Is he still trapped?" asked the real Jirobo to the clone.

" Yeah. He is struggling to get out, but it will take him some time. We can still use 'that'. Until then, I'll be draining his chakra reserves dry." Said the clone. Jirobo nodded his head and jumped on top of the earth dome.

" Get ready, cause this is going to be a big one!" shouted Jirobo as he jumped high in the air. Jirobo made it the highest point in the air, and then started to descend. He pulled his feet back, holding them with his hands, so is knees were pointed down at the earth prison below him.

" **Dive Bomb!"** shouted Jirobo as he pierced through the prison and breaking up the ground, causing a massive explosion. Everyone hid amongst the land to avoid being crushed by the large rocks that were flying around. Dust flew everywhere and visibility was at zero.

" Where are they?" asked Temari as she looked around. She used her fan to blow away the dust, to reveal Jirobo in the largest crater she hand ever seen, but no Raikage.

" Tch…that bastard." Said Jirobo, using a rare word that you would hear coming out of Jirobo's mouth. " He escaped the main part of my attack by jumping past me the instant I came crushing down on him." He then saw some flakes down underneath him and smirked, " He still received some damage though."

" Good job, boy." Said a voice. Jirobo jumped up to see A, with a missing right arm, half of his left arm, part of his face, and a chunk of his stomach was missing. Even with that type of damage, his body was still recovering quickly. " You are on of the only people to do this to me."

" Thank you sir." Said Jirobo as he stared at the man. Before a could attack Jirobo again, Jirobo put his hands up.

" I surrender." He said.

" What?" asked A.

" I surrender." Jirobo said again.

" Why surrender? I'm still moving and the bat-" A was cut off as an arrow went through the scar on his chest and clean out his body, implanting itself on the land behind A.

" Boo yah!" shouted Kidomaru from far away. He had his spider web-made bow out, a line of the spider web coming from his mouth, and all three eyes open. " Game over!"

" Some one seal him up!" shouted Jirobo to the by standing shinobi. Jumping at the chance, the sealers ran up to A, starting the sealing process.

" Thank you for helping." Said Temari.

" We're not done yet." Said Jirobo as they saw White Zetsus appear from the ground.

" Gotta' shoot them all! Hahaha!" shouted Kidomaru as he started launching his arrows at the enemy army.

On the other side of the battlefield, another battle was going on. Other than Gaara facing off against his father, and Tayuya and Sakon going up against the Second Mizukage, Gengetsu Hozuki. Meanwhile, Oonoki was facing off against Mu, the second Tsuchikage.

" **Jinton: Detachment of the Primitive World: Pillar!** " shouted Oonoki and Mu as they launched a beam of atomic energy towards each other. The two same technique hit each other, causing a massive explosion in the air.

" You've gotten good." Said Mu as he moved from out the smoke screen. " I should take you more seriously now."

" Heh. At least my backs not giving up on me." Said Oonoki with a smirk. His eyes wandered to his side when he sensed a large charka presence next to him.

" Naruto no Yoko…" he muttered as he looked at Naruto floating beside him.

" I am here to assist you." Said Naruto in a monotone voice, his arms crossed over his stomach.

" I appreciate it." Said Oonoki. " To give you a run down of his abilities, his attacks destroy matter at an atomic level, dismantling anything it touches. I'd advise you not to get hit by any of his attacks, or get in the crossfire of mine."

" Understood." Said Naruto as he started to slowly float towards the dead Kage.

" Who are you?" asked Mu. " I don't want you here. You are interrupting my battle with Oonoki."

" I do not care of your personal battle. I need to win this war, and personal problems will be ignored while doing so." Said Naruto as he disappeared. Mu looked around, trying to locate the fox boy, but couldn't find him at all. He was pushed down towards the ground when a fist hit his back with enormous force.

" **Katon: Kitsune Bombs."** Said Naruto as small bombs with fox heads shot from his mouth and towards Mu.

" **Jinton: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique**." Said Oonoki as he launched his signature move towards his late teacher. The moves made contact with Mu, and a large explosion followed by a major dust cloud consumed the area.

" You are fast." Said Oonoki to Naruto as he appeared next to him. " During the match, I was having trouble with him, but now that you're here, it feels as if the tides have changed."

" Yes. But it seems that our attacks won't keep the dead man down." Said Naurto as he watched Mu run out of the smoke cloud.

 _Who in the hell is that kid?._.. thought Mu as he looked up at Naruto. He is strong. I didn't even sense him get behind me in the air. Is he one of the Kages as well?...

Naruto pointed his hand at Mu and a red flame consumed his hand. " **Katon: Hellfire Missiles."** Said Naruto as fire started to rain down on Mu.

 _Damn it! How else could this not go my way!.._ shouted Mu in his head as he started running away from the missiles targeted to him.

 **A Forest Covered Area in Kumo**

Kurama was jumping through the trees, followed by Fuka, Fu, Karin, and Killer B. Karin felt many powerful chakra signals in this direction, and said that one of them was Madara. Taking advantage of being able to get revenge on the Uchiha.

" We're getting close." Said Karin as she adjusted her glass. " There are 7 of them, Madara included."

" Good. I'm not letting him get his way this time." Said Kurama with a glare, her eyes glowing a dangerous crimson.

After a while of jumping, they stopped when they saw Madara, surrounded by his dead army of Jinchurikis.

" The Kyuubi." Said Madara. " I've should have known that you would be the first to come after me."

" Really now?" said Kurama as she checked her sharp nails. " Then you should know what I'm going to do to you as well."

" I'm aware of what you wish to do, but you won't succeed. I have you kin trapped back in their Jinchurikis, and the Jinchuriki have a little….. adjustment done to them, all thanks to me." Said Madara as he pointed towards the dead Jinchuriki. They all had a **Sharingan** in one eye, and the **Rinnegan** in the other.

" You monster.." she said as she looked at the Jinchuriki.

" Me? A monster? Now aren't you a hypocrite. One monster calling some one else a monster. Didn't your father teach you better?" laughed out Madara, referring to the Sage of Six Paths.

" Don't you dare speak of his name!" shouted Kurama, red yokai surrounding her. " I won't let you disgrace him like you are. I've should have done something about you when I first heard of the Akastuki capturing Jinchuriki and their Bijus."

" But you didn't. Now you must face the consequences. I'll have you under my control just like I did so many years ago." Said Madara, his sharingan spinning in his eyes.

" I'll claw out those eyes of yours." Said Kurama. " Bee. You and Fuka are with me. Fu. You and Karin are the support group. Understood?"

" Hai!\ WEEEHH!" said the group, Bee having his own way of telling that he agreed.

" Alright then." Said Kurama as yokai fully surrounded around her, " Let's get started, shall we?"

 **Mountain Graveyard**

Kabuto was sitting on the ground, concentrating on his jutsu, the **Edo Tensei.**

" A lot of my soldiers are being sealed up." Kabuto thought out loud. " I think now's the time I bring out the elites." Kabuto said as he started to laugh like every villain in a story should.

 **Kumo**

The defeated but still walking Mu was headed up a large rock, looking down at the battles below him.

" I'm glad I got away from that boy." Said Mu. At the end of the battle between him and Oonoki and the fox boy, Naruto hit Mu with one of his red **Rasengans** , blasting Mu away. Luckily for Mu, he used his **Fission Technique** to spit into two, saving himself from being sealed away. Naruto then flew off, going to see if he could be of any use in any other raging battles, which was good for Mu. Granted, he was now at half power and he couldn't use his Dust Techniques, he could still watch how the war concluded from the sidelines.

Mu's head snapped up as he started to go through hand signs.

" **Summoning**!" he shouted as he planted his hands on the ground. A coffin appeared right next to Mu. The coffin was blasted open as a figure came out of the now ruined coffin.

" What's going on? This isn't the result of the **Resurrection Jutsu**." Said the man.

" I can't believe I'm seeing it. Madara Uchiha. The real Madara Uchiha. Now walking on Earth as he was so long ago." Said the controlled Mu.

" Who are you?" asked Madara as he looked at Mu.

" My name is Kabuto, and I am the key player to the war that the Akastuki is in against the Five Major Nations. I've brought you back from the dead with my technique, **Edo Tensei,** to fight with us." Said Kabuto through Mu.

" It is a cowardly action to talk to me through someone. Shouldn't you have met me in person if you wanted my assistance?" asked Madara with a Sharingan-enhanced glare towards Mu, which was meant for Kabuto.

" Given my current situation, and also location, I am unable to meet you in person. But I can still see you, so please, let me see the legendary Madara Uchiha, leader of the Uchiha Clan, in action." Said Kabuto.

Madara grunted as he looked down at the army of shinobi that was now looking up at him. Madara should give it a try. I mean, he hasn't had a good battle in years, and this should be a warm-up for him.

" You wish… shall be granted." Said Madara as he jumped down to the ground, ready to leave a line of carnage as he ran forward towards the army.

 **Border of the Land of Fire and the Land of Lightning**

Dosu, Zaku, and Kin were back to back, facing off against the White Zetsu and some of the random undead people Kabuto brought back to life. One of the undead warriors eyes shifted and started to run through hand signs.

" **Summoning**!" he shouted and planted his hand of the ground. A coffin appeared on the battlefield, and slowly opened up. The person that walked out made the Ex-Sound shinobi's eyes widen.

" That's…." muttered Kin.

" Orochimaru…" Dosu and Zaku finished off, looking at the pale snake Sannin.

" Hmmm…" said Orochimaru as he looked around. When his eyes landed on the three Wave ninja a devious smirk was upon his face.

" Hmmmm…. Hello there, traitors." Said Orochimaru, making the three shake in fear.

" We're dead." Said Zaku, a little piss coming out of him.

 **North-western Coast of the Land of Lightning**

Isaribi and Suigetsu, along with the newly added Guren and Konan, were facing their enemies with ease. The only zombie that wasn't sealed up yet was Kazuka, once a member of the Akastuki. They had him in a corner right off the beach, four of his hearts gone out.

" Give up, Kazuka-san." Said Konan as she made a sharp spear of paper. " You are no match for us."

" I never thought that you would betray the Akastuki, Konan-san." Said Kazuka. " I mean, I would understand that Wave gave you money to do it, but it seems your doing this on your own free will."

" I am fighting with Wave because they will be the ones to end this war! I am taking this war personally since I was once apart of the Akastuki, and it's my responsibility to end your goals." Said Konan.

Kazuka was about to reply, but he was forced to go through hand signs and then planted his hands on the ground. " **Summoning**!"

A coffin appeared next to him, and a very familiar person came from it.

" What the hell?" yelled out Jiraiya as he looked around. " Why aren't I in heaven anymore? There were so many fine women and angels! Take me back lord!" shouted Jiraiya to the skies.

" JIraiya-sensei." Said Konan as she looked up at her dead sensei.

" Oh. Hey there, Konan-chan! Nice weather we have today, eh?!"

 **Kumo- Allied Ninja Force Headquarters**

" WHAT!" yelled out Minato as he was told that Madara Uchiha, Orochimaru, and now his own sensei was brought back to life.

" It is true." Said Shikaku, reading off of a piece of paper. " They have been brought back. And this Madara Uchiha….. If he was brought back….."

" Then who is the one that says he is Madara Uchiha?" said A.

" How can this happen!" yelled out Minato. " We need to stop them! At all cost.!"

" But are our forces even strong enough to handle such a task?" asked Mei. " They are all tired from an almost full day of fighting. And with these behemoths on stage, I don't want to think about what could happen."

" We need to get there." Said Minato. " My son is there where Madara is said to be located. I can flash there easily, since he does have my kunai on him. I can flash there with you two. Gaara-san and Oonoki-sama is there at the battlefield now. We can defeat Madara if we work together."

" What about Orochimaru and Jiraiya?" asked A.

" I'll let Wave take care of Orochimaru. Jiraiya-sensei on the other hand….." Minato rubbed his chin and read some of the reports. " Jiraiya-sensei's location isn't far from the Medical Corps. position…"

" What are you thinking about?" asked A.

" Call Tsunade."

 **Mountain Graveyard**

Anko jumped from tree to tree until she came upon her desired location.

" Here we are." She said as she landed down in the middle of the deserted area. She looked around, trying to find anything relevant, but moved out the way when snakes jumped at her from the side.

" Finally decided to come here." Said Kabuto as he looked up at Anko. " I knew when you all took Itachi's body with you that you would find this place."

" Yeah, well you should know what I'm here for." Said Anko as she growled out at the snake man.

" Oh yes. You desire to stop **Edo Tensei,** correct?" said Kabuto. " Well, that's to bad for you. You won't be able to beat me, and even if you did, killing me won't solve anything, for the Edo Tensei will continue to function even with me dead." He said as he started to laugh out loud.

" Don't worry. I've got a plan for that." Said Anko as she got into a Taijutsu stance, snakes coming from the sleeve of her trench coat.

" You have a plan, hmmm?" asked Kabuto as his snake circled around him. " That either won't do you any good, for I am ending you here."

" We'll see about that! **Katon: Dragon Fire!** " she yelled and sent a long stream of flames towards Kabuto.

Kabuto, using his agility, moved past the attack and headed towards Anko. " **Hidden Shadow Snake Hands**!" he said as snakes came from the sleeve of his cloak.

" **Hidden Shadow Snake Hands!"** shouted Anko, countering Kabuto. The snakes met each other and started to attack each other to a stand still.

" **Suiton: Water Bullet!"** Kabuto said and sent a compressed water mass towards Anko. Anko moved out the way and threw kuani with explosive tags towards Kabuto.

" Simple moves like this won't work, Anko-san." Said Kabuto as he jumped back, avoiding the explosion. Dust covered the area and took over Anko's form.

" You snake bastard! Come out and fight!" Anko yelled in the smoke.

" You are really brash." Kabuto's voice echoed through the smoke. " If you would have kept your mouth shut, then maybe I wouldn't have found your location." Anko moved her head to the side just in time to avoid a kunai that was going to pierce her. She grabbed Kabuto's hand and pulled him towards her, and punched him in the face. She was going to continue her assault, but the snake attached to Kabuto wrapped itself around her, constricting her.

" Such mediocre moves you have." Said the now revealed Kabuto. " I would have thought that Naruto-kun would have taught you better."

" I taught myself." Said Anko as she looked at Kabuto. " I had to realize that I was once Orochimaru's student, and the snake style is what I'm best at."

" That's what your best at?" laughed Kabuto. " I heard from Orochimaru-sama that he didn't even teach you everything about the Hebi style. He said that you couldn't handle it."

" Maybe then, but think back. How many times has Wave raided into Orochimaru-teme's lairs? I was bound to come around something while snooping around. You know he writes down everything he learns." Said Anko with a smirk.

" You didn't….." Kabuto said with a glare. He grabbed another kunai and stabbed it at Anko, only for a rock to replace her.

" Oh I did." Said Anko as she appeared on the other side of the battlefield. " I know all of Orochimaru-teme's techniques, along with the Hebi Style secrets! **Formation of the Ten Thousand Snakes!** " yelled Anko as she bent down, and snakes started to pour from her mouth. Soon enough, thousands of snakes formed a wall, swords coming from their mouths, and headed straight towards Kabuto.

" How cute." Said Kabuto as he covered his head with his cloak. " Now that you have Orochimaru-sama's techniques, you feel strong." He said. Kabuto's snakes started to surround him and actually started to grow in size. " You really are just a weak girl." And rushed towards the snake pile.

Anko was on the other side, wondering what was going on. She was surprised when something broke through the wall of snakes and headed towards her. She recognized Kabuto's cloak and smirk.

" Your to close! **Katon: Dragon Fire!"** she yelled and a quick stream of fire shot towards Kabuto. Kabuto moved out the way to the fire, but Anko was right in front of him. Snakes came from her sleeve and pulled off Kabuto's cloak, only to reveal three large snakes that shot towards Anko.

" Damn it." She said as she jumped back. She saw some snakes enter the cave behind her and followed them.

" Trying to run away!?" shouted Anko.

" No. Just getting a terrain advantage." Said Kabuto from inside a snake. His arm came from one of the snakes mouths and pointed towards her. " You are a fool for following me here. You have just certified your death."

" Please. I am not afraid of you." Said Anko.

" Oh, but you should. You won't live any longer!" he yelled as his snakes blasted forward, slamming down on Anko. Kabuto, from inside the snake he was in, started to frown when he felt his snakes get cut by something.

" I told you I was there when we raided Orochimaru-teme's hideouts. I was also there when Wave killed him. I had to have some trophy of the kill." Said Anko's voice. Kabuto peeked out the snake he was in, only for his eyes to widen in anger at what he was seeing.

" You bitch…" he growled out. " That's why when I was researching Orochimaru-sama's body, I couldn't find that."

Anko was holding the **Sword of Kusangi,** the Snake Sword, in a defensive stance. " Yeah, I'ma bad bitch. You gonna do something about it?" she said with a smirk as she gripped the blade.

" You don't deserve that blade!" yelled Kabuto as he came from the snake's mouth! " You are not worthy! Be glad, for you are the first person to see me in such a state. I've shed my skin of a snake in this form, and I am now a dragon!" he shouted as Anko took in his form. Kabuto gained horns on his head, and more markings on his body. " That sword is rumored to cut through anything. Will you be able to cut through me!" he yelled as he ran through hand signs.

" **Sage Art: White Rage Technique!"** he yelled and sent a dragon with an orb from his mouth towards Anko. The dragon started to coil around the orb, and a blinding light covered the area, along with a deafening sound.

" GAaahhh!" shouted Anko as she closed her eyes and covered her ears. The light was cutting off her eyesight, while the high-pitched sound was rattling against her skin, reaching her bones, and messing with her movement.

" Can't stand it, can you!" shouted Kabuto as he ran at Anko. " That's to bad! This is the difference between dragon and snake, the difference between me and you!" he yelled as he approached Anko. He grabbed a kunai and stabbed Anko in the head, causing blood to flow from the wound. Kabuto smirked and cancelled his jutsu, the area returning to normal. Anko's dead body dropped to the ground with a 'thud' right in front of Kabuto.

" Serves you right." He said as he went down to pick up the sword in Anko's hand. He moved his hand away when the sword turned into a snake and tried to bit at Kabuto. Kabuto frowned when he saw Anko's body turn into snakes.

" A clone. That sneaky women." He muttered. He didn't see one of the snakes hack up a kunai with a long line of explosive notes. When Kabuto looked back down, the explosive notes detonated.

 _Got em'_ …. Said a hidden Anko as she watched from far away. She made a clone and hid when Kabuto attacked her with those snakes of his. Using the smoke to hid herself, she made a clone and ran off in a different area in the cave, which saved her life.

 _Just a little more and I'll kill him….._ she thought as she gripped the Kusangi.

 **Broder of the Land of Frost and the Land of Lightning**

Dosu, Kin, and Zaku were taking deep breaths while looking up at their opponent, Orochimaru. They were fighting him so that reinforcements could hurry up and save them. Orochimaru did the smart thing and killed off all the sealers in the area, making it impossible to defeat him.

" You all have gotten stronger." Said Orochimaru as he watched his arm regenerate. Zaku had got in close to the snake man and blasted it off, only to give them a couple seconds of rest. " Unfortunately for you, I don't like traitors, and you know the punishment for treachery against me." He said making the three shiver.

" Death." He said dramatically. " You won't win. You see what happens when you attack me. I regenerate! This is amazing! All my life I looked for a way to be immortal, and I had to die and be brought back to actually become immortal! This body! It never gives out! My chakra instantly replenishes when I use a jutsu! This is what I've been searching for! IMMORTALITY IS MINE!" he laughed out wickedly.

" We will find a way to stop you." Said Dosu as he stood up straight. " We may not know any Fuinjutsu to seal your snake ass and send you back to hell, but we can fight against you until some else can."

" Yeah! You were planning to kill us off in the Chunin Exams in the first place! You're the traitor! We'll kill you here and now!" yelled Zaku.

" I won't let you ruin anyone else's life. You done enough. The dead need to stay dead, and we are going to make sure of it." Said Kin as she got up and grabbed some senbon and bells.

" You say such strong words… but you can hardly stand on your own two feet! What can you three do against me!" said Orochimaru. Suddenly, something crashed in front of Orochimaru, causing debris to fly everywhere. Orochimaru jumped out the way and smirked when he saw who it was.

" We didn't finish our fight in the Forest of Death all those years ago." Said Sasuke, deactivating his **Susanoo**. " This time we will finish you."

" I'll pound your ass to the ground!" shouted Sakura as she gained a fire in her eyes.

" You two…" said Orochimaru as he looked down upon Sasuke and Sakura. " Its been a while. It seems you have gotten stronger than before. Let's see if it is enough to beat me." He said.

" You better believe it!" Sakura said as she and Sasuke ran towards Orochimaru.

 **North-western coast of the Land of Lightning**

Isaribi, Konan, Guren, and Suigestu was facing off against the revived Jiraiya. They were doing good, but were getting close to the end of their charka reserves. Fighting a dead man that had limitless stamina was hard for them.

" Damn it, this can't go on forever. This old man is to quick for me to seal up." Said Guren as she blocked a kick from Jiraiya using her crystals.

" Hey now! I'm not old! I am… ok, I'm old." He said as he jumped back sent a massive flame towards Guren. She blocked it by making a wall of cyrstals, saving herself.

" We aren't on this man's level. We need someone who can fight him on equal grounds." Said Isaribi. They all looked back when they felt a large chakra source approaching them.

" JIRAIYA!" yelled the incoming Tsunade.

" Oh shit! Tsunade-hime! Come give me a hug!" said Jiraiya as he stretched out his arms. What he got instead was Tsunade kicking the shit out of him.

" Don't play games you old toad! Even thought I'm glad to see you again, you need to be sent back to the grave." Said Tsunade.

" Your glad to see me? AAAWWWEEEE! That's so nice!" laughed out Jiraiya.

" Stop taking this as a joke! We are in war! As of right now, you are my enemy." Said Tsunade.

" All right, hime. Get ready, cause I'm moving!" yelled Jiraiya as he and Tsunade started their clash together.

 **Land of Lightning**

All five kages laid on the ground, devastated. Their cloths were shredded, injuries covered their bodies, and were exhausted. Madara made five clones for each Kage to take on, only for the Gokage to be outclassed.

" This is what the Gokage is made of? A shame." Said Madara as he shook his head. " That was a boring fight."

" Damn…it…" said a battered Minato as he started to crawl. " I… can't let him….win…"

Minato stopped moving when a pair a feet landed in front of him. He looked up to see his oldest son, Naruto no Yoko, looking down on him.

" You look like shit." Said Naruto as he looked down at his father.

" Naruto…please….defeat..him.." Minato said to Naruto. Naruto just look at him, before going over to Mei's fallen position. He knelt down to her level, making sure she was ok.

" Naruto-kun… it's good to see you." She said as she sat up against a rock, taking in deep breaths.

" Your hurt." Said Naruto, looking at Mei's injuries. Madara was looking at Naruto with intrest. The boy didn't even look towards his direction once, like he wasn't worried about him. And why were tails coming out of his tailbone?

" Hehe.. thanks for stating the obvious.." she laughed. She then looked at Naruto with serious eyes. " Naruto-kun. I know you don't want to hear this…..but I'm going to ask you for another favor."

" You and these favors." Said Naruto as a small stream of flames came from his mouth, scaring Mei. Noticing her fear, he calmed down and looked at her. " What it is?"

" Defeat.. him." She said and pointed at Madara. Naruto made eye contact with Madara for the first time, and Madara was even more interested in his crimson eyes.

" Who is he?" asked Naruto as he picked up Mei.

" Uchiha Madara. The real one. The one that's been saying he is Madara is fake. That one over there is the real deal." She said.

Naruto took a deep breath and made five different clones, handing Mei to one of them, and the others picked up the other Kages. " I'll take care of things here."

" Thank…..you.." she muttered as she fell asleep in the clone Naruto's arms. Naruto nodded his head to the clones, and they all took off.

" You." Said Madara, catching Naruto's attention. " Your different. I can tell. You have some relation to the Kyuubi. Those tails…. This will be a good battle." Said Madara. All of the clone Madaras readied their selves, wanting to fight Naruto.

" You…you hurt Mei-san." Said Naruto as he gained a deadly look in his eyes. " When I say I'm going to do something, i finish it without a problem. You are no different."

" Confident, are we?" said Madara as he crossed his arms. " I'll take you seriously if you defeat all my clones. If you do, then we fight for real."

Naruto looked up at the sky, seeing the darkening sky, signaling that night was soon to come. He looked to his right to see Wicked smiling at him.

" Bring him out." Wicked said to Naruto as he faded away.

Naruto bit his hand and blood dripped on the ground. He ran through hand signs and slammed his hands down on the ground. " **Summoning**!"

A large poof of smoke appeared in front of Naruto and Madara was really curios to what Naruto summoned. What ever it was, Madara could feel the chakra leaking from the creature.

" **Shadow….Arms.."** said a deep voice from within the smoke cloud. Black hands shot out from the cloud and went to each of the clone Madara, punching right through their hearts. The arms retreated back into the smoke cloud, which was starting to clear up.

" It's been a while since I've seen you." Said Naruto as he went towards the creature.

" Long…time..indeed..Naruto-sama." Said the deep voice. Madara eyes widen when he saw the **Reibi, the Zero-Tailed Leech,** beside Naruto.

" We have an enemy. That man with the cursed eyes." Said Naruto as he pointed towards Madara.

" Eliminate?" asked Reibi.

" Destroy." Answered Naruto, giving Madara wicked smile. " You know how much I hate Uchihas."

 **Uh-oh**

 **Uh-oh!**

 **OH-UH!**

 **Oh shit, I did it the wrong way…**

 **UUUUHHHHH-OOOOOHHHHH!**

 **Bout to turn up on Fanfiction cuzo! All these dope ass battles I got planned and shit! The story ending gonna be some fire! Bout to turn up on this bitch!**

 **REIBI HAS ENTERED THE BUILDING! KNOCK SOME NIGGAS HEADS OFF!**

 **I got the idea from one of my reviewers back in Chapter 18, and I knew I was going to use him at the ending as Naruto's summon. It's going to be so dope!**

 **Brought back Orochimaru and Jiraiya! Since Jiraiya's body was left at Konoha, since Naruto dropped off his body when he announced that he was coming in three days to destroy Konoha, I let Kabuto take up the chance of using Jiraiya, the same way with Orochimaru. He was killed by Isaribi, but his body was still in the hideout Isaribi flooded with water.**

 **I swear I think of the dopest stuff ever…..**

 **Sorry for the late post, I've been taking care of some other things in my life…**

 **School….**

 **Religion…**

 **Money….**

 **Bitches…**

 **And Mo Bitches…**

 **But yeah, that the life of NarutoPlug.**

 **Oh! Another thing that I forgot to tell yall! Remember when I said that me and my brother made this story? Well, its just me now. That nigga went back with his mama during like… the 3rd chapter, so its just been me writing the bitch… I still love my brother tho.**

 **NO HOMO.**

 **Gave Fu them D'Vorah powers like I said I was. That shit was dope too. Hope yall like that.**

 **But yeah, gonna ahead and hit up that review shit. Tell ya boy what ya think. After this chapter there's going to be one more chapter and a….a…epi…epi-something! Ion no what that shit call. But I'ma do it.**

 **But yeah, that's it for me.**

 **NarutoPlug, signing out,**

 **Like a real nigga should…..**


	30. Chapter 30

**Ayo, this ya boy, NarutoPlug, thuggin hard on this side of the South.**

 **So yeah, this is it. The last chapter of the Corrupted Mind. Of course, I'm plaining to have a Epilogue. Hahaha, finally found out what the word was! But yeah, I'ma have one of those, but after that, it will be officially over. The Corrupted Mind took at least….. I don't know… I started this around Thanksgiving of 2015 and its the middle ofMarch of 2016. Its been a while, but I've meet a lot of good people on Fanfiction.**

 **Met some pussy ass haters on Fanfiction too.**

 **I'm still balling hard tho, that's a fact. Made it all the way. I told yall at the beginning that I was going to finish this story and see it all the way. I keep my promises, and yall told me how you felt about the story through out the story. I really do thank all yall. You readers be the real MVPs.**

 **Except for them pussy ass haters…**

 **But yall don't want me to get to crying and shit, cause if I do get to writing about all the memories and shit, a real nigga….*sniff* just might start crying…**

 **Haha! Nope nigga! Real niggas don't cry. But enough of this, yall came for a story, and I shall deliver. And so, the last chapter of the Corrupted Mind.**

 **The Corrupted Mind**

 **Chapter 30**

 **Land of Lightning**

Madara stood in front of Naruto and Reibi, all of them in a heated staring contest. Madara was starting to get excited. He knew that this boy was different that the others. He could fight. He could fight really good. Madara just had the feeling…

" Before we start, I have a question." Said Madara. " Why do you have tails?" he asked curiously.

" When I was six, Kurama-chan, or the Kyuubi to you, turned me into a half-demon while I was unconscious from the beating I was receiving. I was her Jinchuriki, and was hated for it. My family didn't want me, my village hated me, and the only person I could trust was Kurama. She gave me these tails before the Chunin Exam Finals started, saying that I was worthy of them." Explained Naruto.

" Oh, the Kyuubi, a girl. I never knew. And you are her mate? That isn't something you hear every day." Said Madara said as he rubbed his chin. He stopped and gained a serious look on his face. " No matter. We are here to fight. You will die if you don't take me seriously. You are fighting a shinobi that can hold his own against Hashirama Senju, so don't underestimate me."

" I'm glad that you have such faith that I am strong, which I am. But I don't have time to hear your compliments, for I have heard that you enslaved Kurama-chan in the past before. You will receive your punishment by me personally." Said Naruto as he and Reibi readied their selves.

" Good." Said Madara as he smirked. " You have the first move."

Instantly, Naruto appeared in front of Madara with his fist raised. Madara blocked it and sent his own punch, but was caught my Naruto's tails. Naruto slapped Madara with his tails, blasting him sideways. Reibi came from the ground and wrapped itself around Madara, trapping him.

" Ahh.. So the leech can drain chakra. And at a fast rate I must say." Said Madara as he felt his chakra levels deplete quickly. He substituted himself with a close by boulder, saving the rest of his chakra. He felt his charka grow back until it was at its full capacity.

" You know, I really do like this body." Said Madara as he looked down at his hand. " Do you want to see what I can do with it?" he asked as he started to run through hand signs. **" Katon: Great Fire Annihilation!"** he shouted as a massive fireball that flooded the area rushed towards Naruto. The heat of the flames was intense, and Naruto had to dodge the attack to avoid being burned to death.

" Reibi!" shouted Naruto. The leech quickly approached to Naruto, slivering to him like a snake, and wrapped around Naruto.

 **" Dome of… Dark Thoughts…** " Muttered Reibi as a black dome took over Reibi and Naruto. The flames took over the dome, engulfing it in a sea of flames.

" A barrier.." said Madara as he watched his flames. A barrier shouldn't be able to stop his attack. It was to strong and hot for anything to survive.

When the flames died down, Madara was surprised to see the dome still intact, as if nothing hit it in the first place.

" Impressive." Said Madara as he clapped his hands. " You are one of the first to be able to successfully block that attack. You truly are worthy of fighting me." Complimented Madara. After a while of waiting, Madara started to get mad.

" Why aren't you coming out? To scared to face me!" shouted Madara at the dome. Madara eyes widen when he felt a presence behind him. He jumped out the way to just in time to dodge one of Reibi's attempts of wrapping himself around the Uchiha. While in the air, Naruto appeared behind Madara a kicked him towards the ground, right on top of the black dome. Instead of hitting it, the black dome opened up, taking Madara inside, and closed right back up.

" **Dark….. Encasement**." Muttered Reibi. The dome started to get smaller and smaller, planning on squishing Madara to death. The dome was destroyed as Madara jumped through it, his Susanoo's rib cage around his body.

 **" Katon: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique!"** he shouted and made a large number of dragon head-shaped fireballs and sent them towards Naruto.

 **" Katon: Kitsune Bombs."** Said Naruto as he made fireballs with fox heads and sent them towards Madara. The individual fireballs hit each other, cancelling each other out. Many explosions surrounded the area and black smoke flooded around the two Katon users.

" Stay close, Reibi." Said Naruto. The leech made its way towards Naruto, ready to fight. It was silent for a second, but Naruto quickly put on his claws and blocked the slash attempt Madara made with a kunai behind him. Reibi made some **Shadow Arms** that headed towards Madara, but Madara's incomplete Susanoo cut through them with a sword.

" **Mokuton: Wood Dragon Technique.** " Said Madara as he created a wood dragon that shot towards Naruto.

 _Wood?..._ thought Naruto as he dodged the wooden dragon. He ran up to Madara with his claws poised to Madara, ready to claw through his body. Madara dodged left and right all of Naruto's slashes, but was slammed down to the ground when Naruto's tails circled over him and bashed into Madara.

 **" Katon: Fox Fire!** " shouted Naruto as he sent down a massive fox head-shaped fireball down towards the dead Uchiha. Fire consumed the ground and the temperatures seared.

Naruto cut off his technique and floated up in the air, looking down at the damage he caused. Black smoke covered the area, and Naruto was pretty sure that his fire had to hit Madara.

" **Mokuton: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees!"** shouted a familiar voice. Madara jumped up on one of the rock formations and planted his hands on the ground. Large trees started to come from the ground, stretching their selves all around the rocky terrain.

" This is new." Said Naruto as he looked down at the ground, now thinking he was in a forest.

" I've had Hashirama's cells injected in me, giving me the ability to use Mokuton. You'll see how usefully it is against Biju, and since you are like a Biju, you will experience my power." Said Madara. Pollen started to invaded the air. Naruto looked at the pollen curiously, before covering himself in a protective layer of yokai.

" This pollen is harmful, I know it. I just won't find out the hard way." Said Naruto. " Reibi! Underground!"

Reibi nodded and burrowed underground, away from the harmful pollen.

" Just you and me now." Said Madara, his Sharingan flashing.

" This changes nothing. I will win." Said Naruto as he blasted towards Madara. " **Fox Slash!"** he yelled and coated his arm in dense yokai. Naruto's claws made contact with the ribcage of Madara's ribcage. Madara's eyes widen when he saw that the ribs started to gain cracks.

" **Amaterasu**!" shouted Madara, flashing his Sharingan towards Naruto. Naruto was ready as black flames encased him.

" Haha! You can't avoid this technique. The everlasting flames of the **Amaterasu**!" shouted a proud Madara. His smirk fell when he saw Naruto break out of his yokai shield that took the black flames, and then made another one to cover himself again.

" A strong move that can be avoided by the simplest of terms." Mocked Naruto as he looked down at Madara. Madara gritted his teeth and covered himself in his Susanoo. He jumped up at Naruto, and Naruto dodge all of Madara's attempts of injuring him.

" Stand still!" shouted Madara as he slashed at Naruto with the sword his Susanoo held. Naruto was to quick for him, and was dodging all of the slash by flying around Madara. Finding an opening, Naruto whistled, confusing Madara. Reibi erupted from the ground beneath Madara, surprising the man.

 **" Leech Drain."** Said Reibi as he flew right through Madara's Susanoo. He absorbed all of the chakra it could before landing back on the ground and burrowing down into the earth.

" Tch.. sneaky bastard." Said Madara as he repaired his Susanoo. It seems that the leech could go through his armor with any negative effects, and devour any chakra it touches.

" You think that you can defeat me with such tactics? Such a shame! **Katon: Great Fire Annihilation**!" shouted Madara and created a massive fireball.

" **Katon: Fox Fire!"** shouted Naruto as he countered with his own signature fireball. The flames of opposing sides meet and created a huge explosion. Naruto and Madara kept sending flames to each other, wanting to overpower the other.

Madara secretly made a clone that ran around the sea of flames and jumped up to Naruto. " **Mokuton: Great Forest Technique**." It said as wood covered his arm, making it look like a wooden lance. It stabbed at Naruto, and Naruto moved just it time from being impaled. The lance did slash at Naruto's side, giving him a cut.

" Damn Uchiha." Said Naruto as he sent yokai down to his injury. He was about to move down to Madara, but hissed in pain as he side hurt. He looked down at his side and his eyes widen.

The cut wasn't healing.

" You see now!" shouted Madara, catching Naruto's attention. " Mokuton is a Biju's worse enemy. I know about how you can recover quickly, it was the same for Mito Uzumake Hashirama's wife, but I know that Mokuton can injury you Biju and you won't heal fro it."

" Damn it." Said Naruto as he put his hand on his side. The really did hurt, like salt was in the wound. If this was how Mokuton was used against Biju, he was going to make sure he didn't get hit anymore.

" Your thinking of a plan. I won't let you have any time to plan!" shouted Madara as he pointed his palm towards Naruto. Suddenly, branches from all the trees were made and headed towards Naruto, ready to pierce him.

" Gah…. Trees.." said Naruto as he weaved his way through the mass of sharp tree branches. He never knew the Mokuton had such an ability. Being able to permanently injury a Biju. No wonder that the First could control all the Biju when he was still alive.

" **Katon: Hellfire Missiles!"** shouted Naruto as fire surrounded both of his hands. Blazing missiles came from him and shot at the incoming branches that were harmful to Naruto. Naruto was flying all through forest, destroying anything that came his way.

Madara was watching the scene of Naruto blasting the trees, and smirked when he felt a presence behind him. He turned around and threw kunai at Reibi, who planned to get Madara with his guard down. Reibi moved out the way and shot his **Shadow Arms** towards Madara, who slashed them all with his Susanoo. The Reibi was surprisingly fast, which angered Madara, as he couldn't hit the leech. Susanoo cocked back one of its fist and punched at Reibi. Reibi made another Shadow Arm, only this one was large than the others, and countered Susanoo's punch.

" **Revival…Fist.** " Muttered Reibi as he clashed with Madara. Madara sent flames towards Reibi, but were shot down as Naruto sent some of his fire missile towards Madara, completely defending Reibi. Naruto landed in front of Madara and pointed his palm at Madara.

" **Katon: Hellfire Missiles.** " Said Naruto as he shot missile close-range towards Madara. Madara grunted as he with stood the powerful attacks. The Susanoo was actually getting pushed back by the force of each missile, taking them all head on.

" **Leech Drain."** Said Reibi as he appeared behind the Susanoo and tackled inside it, absorbing any charka it touched. Madara jumped in the air as branches surrounded Naruto and Reibi, ready to pierce them both.

" Die!" shouted Madara, ready to end the battle.

" **Fuuton: Uncontrollable Wind Blast!"** shouted Naruto as a veil of wind surrounded him and Reibi, protecting them from the harmful branches. The wood was broken down as it came in contact with the wind shield, wind blades slashing them down into small pieces of wood. The wind shield started to glow, until it exploded in every direction, destroying everything. Madara watched the incoming blast and strengthen up his Susanno, protecting him from the deadly wind.

When the smoke cleared, Madara saw Naruto and Reibi in a field of dirt and pieces of wood. The whole forest that Madara made earlier was totally destroyed, nothing being able to survive the attack.

" Such strength." Said Madara as he looked around in awe. It took an impressive amount of power to destroy the forest of chakra-enhanced trees. And for this boy to do this….

" I've been taking you lightly, which is my mistake." Said Madara. " Now, you shall see my real power!" he shouted as his Susanoo started to grow and grow. It gained more arms, and wings appeared on its back. Naruto looked up at the massive warrior-like Susanoo that towered over him.

" Do you see my power!?" shouted Madara down towards Naruto. " This **Perfect Susanoo** can rival the Biju in power! What can you do against it!?"

" Reibi, get ready." Said Naruto as he pointed his arm out at the leech. Reibi nodded and move towards Naruto. Reibi's skin touched Naruto's arm and it started to enter inside him. Naruto arm was now attached to Reibi's body, and Naruto was emitting a enormous amount of yokai.

 **" Leech…Merge**.." muttered Reibi as black chakra surrounded it and Naruto. Red and black started to mix together around the two, and then was absorbed all by Reibi. Reibi started to grow and grow, his mask cracking in two. Two large red ringed eyes appeared where the mask used to be, and a slit appeared beneath them. The slit opened up to show large, jagged, white teeth and a long black tongue inside Reibi's newly revealed mouth. Reibi grew about half the size of Madara's Perfect Susanoo, but was emitting a strong black chakra. The red eyes and wide, sharp teeth made it look like Reibi was some crazy monster in a cartoon.

A very deadly cartoon.

" Complete, Naruto-sama." Said Reibi, no longer pausing in-between his words.

" Good." Said Naruto as he jumped on top of Reibi's headed and took off his black hoodie, wrapping the sleeves around his waist. He took a deep breath and ran through hand signs.

" **Body Revival Technique.** " Muttered Naruto as he took in some of Reibi's dark chakra. Naruto's eyes widen and he gasped as his chakra skyrocketed. His muscle bulged out and his tails grew in size, almost three times as large as their original size. Naruto's eyes started to grow darker and darker, until his crimson eyes were over taken by darkness. Naruto gained a wild smirk on his face, now in his enhanced form of his ' **Wicked Mode**.'

Madara looked at Naruto as saw the bulging veins in Naruto's arms and fear almost creeped in his heart. This boy was much more than he thought he was. To be able to do something like this? This was a first time for Madara.

Naruto took a deep breath and his bulging muscles retreated back into his body, but was just as strong. Naruto's black eyes looked up to see Wicked beside him with a crazy smirk on his face.

" Time to go crazy." Said Wicked.

" Agreed." Shouted a now battle-insane Naruto as he and his overpowered leech rushed towards Madara.

 **Border of Land of Frost and Land of Lightning**

Sasuke dodged one of Orochimaru's attempts of poisoning him with one of his snakes that were shooting from his sleeve. Sakura came beside Orochimaru to punch him away, but he dodged to the side and jumped away from the dangerous couple.

" Ah. You two really have gotten stronger. I am confident to say that you two are at my level, and you maybe named Konoha's next Saninn." Said Orochimaru as he looked down at the two.

" Thanks for the praise, but we have to send you back down to hell." Said Sakura, pulling on her gloves.

" Oh, why must you do that? I mean, it seems to me that you won't be able to, for I am finally immortal. You can't kill what it already dead." Laughed out Orochimaru.

" Can't kill what can't be killed, huh? Does that mean that you aren't really immortal?" said Sasuke, a small smile on his face.

" What did you say boy?" growled out Orochimaru, getting angry at Sasuke's accusation.

" I mean, for one to be immortal, you must find it while being alive. And it seems to me that you aren't immortal, because your dead. It means that you are a fake…."

" Curse you boy! I am immortal!" shouted Orochimaru as he ran up to Sasuke, his legs fusing together and giving him a snake tail.

Orochimaru punched at Sasuke, only for him to move his head to the side, dodging it. Sakura kicked at Orochimaru, but he twisted around her, running through hand signs.

" **Fuuton: Great Breakthrough!"** he shouted as he blasted wind towards the leaf Chunin.

A purple armor covered Sasuke and Sakura, Sasuke's Susanoo protecting them. The demonic figure reared back before launching a punch at the snake man. Orochimaru, using his agility, dodged the punched and circled around the armor.

" **Formation of a Thousand Snakes!"** he shouted as he circled around them. He hacked up snakes that charged towards the two. The snakes covered Susanoo, completely covering it.

" How weak." Said Sasuke as he commanded his Susanoo to chop through the snakes. His eyes widen when he realized that the snakes wrapped their selves around Susanno's joints, cutting of it's movements.

" I got it." Said Sakura as she ran forward, her **Chakra Butchers** activated. She ran out the armor and slashed at the snakes, cutting them into small pieces.

" Wrong enemy." Said Orochimaru, appearing behind Sakura, a sword in hand. He stabbed at Sakura's back, ready to pierce through her. Sakura placed her hand behind her, using the flat side of her **Chakra Butchers** to block Orochimaru's kill move. She spun around and slashed downwards at Orochimaru, only for him to block with his sword. Bring her other hand down, Sakura made a small cut on Orochimaru's shoulder.

" Sasuke-kun!" she shouted. Sasuke ran through hand signs and took a deep breath.

" **Katon: Phoenix Flower Technique!"** he shouted and sent small fireballs towards Orochimaru. Orochimaru weaved through the mass of fireballs, not allowing one of them to burn him.

" **Doton: Mud River."** Said Sakura as he changed the ground beneath Orochimaru into mud. Orochimaru struggled to get out of the trap, but it was enough time for Sasuke to make a move.

" **Amaterasu**." He said as his EMS spun. Black flames appeared on Orochimaru, burning him to a crisp.

" Good, but," Orochimaru's mouth opened up wide and another, healthy Orochimaru came out, " No dice."

 **" Doton: Bedrock Coffin!"** shouted Sakura. Earth quickly closed around Orochimaru, trapping him inside.

" I'll hold him down. Are the sealers here yet?" asked Sakura.

" Yes! We're here now!" shouted one of the sealers on the side line.

" Good! He's-" Sakura was cut off when a hand with a sword came from the ground, stabbing her in her stomach.

" Sakura!" shouted Sasuke as he ran forward. Orochimaru circled around Sakura, taking the blade out of her stomach. He placed it to her neck and held her hostage.

"Uh oh. Don't look to happy now, Sasuke-kun." Said Orochimaru with a chuckle. " What are you going to do now?"

Sakura stomped on the ground, sending chakra into it. " **Stone Spear**!" she shouted. A rock blasted out the ground beneath Orochimaru, and he jumped away just in time to avoid being impaled. His arm gained a gash mark, but was quickly healed.

" Oh, good move. I wasn't expecting that." Said Orochimaru. There was a large explosion and everyone turned their head to the large mushroom-like cloud that shot in the air.

" That's where the Biju are." Muttered Sakura, but Orochimaru caught what she said.

" Biju?" said Orochimaru as he looked in the direction of the explosion. " Sounds fun." He said as he jumped into the ground, disappearing from their sight.

" Damn it. He's headed that way!" shouted Sasuke. He looked over to Zaku, Dosu, and Kun, seeing them cut up some. " Do you all need help?" he asked.

" Don't worry about us. We'll go to the Medical Corps. and then head that a ways. You follow after Orochimaru, Kurama-sama and the others may need some help." Said Kin.

" Alright." Said Sasuke as he activated his Susanoo and grabbed Sakura. " So long." And flew off in the skies.

 **Land of Hot Water**

" **Big Ball Rasengan**!" shouted Jiraya. He was currently jumping down on Tsunade, a very large Rasengan in his hands. Tsunade dodged out the way, before jumping back at Jiraiya and kicking him.

" Got cha!" she shouted as she made contact. She was disappointed when Jiraiya poofed into smoke.

" Haha! Not this time, Hime." Said Jiraiya as he appeared beside Tsunade. He kicked towards her, which she matched with her own, blocking him. Jiraiya spun around and tried to hit Tsunade with a back hand slap, but she caught his hand and punched him in his stomach, sending him back.

 **" Katon: Big Flame Bullet**!" shouted Jiraiya from the air as fire rained down on Tsunade. Before they could make contact with her, a crystal wall appeared in front of her.

" Thanks." Said Tsunade to Guren, and ran around the wall. She came from the around the wall, only to have a foot in her face, blasting her back.

" Hahahahah! After all the times you've done that to me, I finally get revenge!" laughed out Jiraiya. Konan appeared in the air with her paper wings, and sent down sharp paper airplanes down to Jiraiya.

" **Needle Jizo**." Said Jiraiya as he used his hair to cover himself, molded into hardened spikes. All of the paper airplanes bounced off his armor.

" Your not making this easier, Sensei." Said Konan with a frown.

" Well it wasn't supposed to be easy! I've taught you better, Konan-chan!" shouted Jiraya to the flying lady. " Now, are you all going to take me seriously?

" We've been doing that from the beginning!" shouted Guren, irritated at Jiraiya's attitude.

" Well try harder! Damn guys…. I mean girls." He laughed.

" Stop playing games!' shouted Tsunade, jumping back towards Jiraiya. " Help us out alittle.

" Alright! After I get done using my **Needle Jizo,** I usually use **Needle Hell."** Said Jiraiya.

" And what does that do?" asked Guren.

" Your about to find out!" shouted Jiraiya as he shot needles in all directions from his hair. They all had to dodge out the way, but still getting hit by some of the sharp projectiles.

" Damn old man!" shouted Guren she pulled out one of the needles from her skin. " That' wasn't help at all."

" To bad!" shouted Jiraiya as he pulled out a kunai with a long line of paper bombs. He threw it towards Tsunade and Guren, and they jumped away from the overly large blast zone.

" Now we lost him." Said Guren as she gazed into the dust cloud.

" Stay on your guard. Jiraiya-sensei always used distractions to his advantage." Said Konan, landing on the ground.

The three females stood back to back, ready to face Jiraiya. When the smoke cleared, JIraiya was gone.

" **Katon: Big Flame Bullet!** " shouted Jiraiya from in the air, right over the group, blasting a fire bullet towards them.

" **Shoton: Crimson Fruit."** Said Guren as a crystal dome coved the females from the flames. They all saw Jiraiya puff away in smoke, signaling that it was a clone.

" Where is the real one?" asked Tsunade as she peered through the barrier.

" HIme!" shouted Jiraiya from a tree branch, making the females turn in his direction. Jiraiya was in his Sage Mode, and had a large Rasengan in his hand. " Seems you didn't get that I was making a distraction to gather some Nature Energy." Said Jiraiya with a sigh. " It seems you've gotten rusty."

" You and that mouth of yours." Growled out Tsunade. Guren brought down the wall around them, and Jiraiya hit his forehead.

" Now why did you do that!?" shouted Jiraiya.

" To attack you, you old pervert!" shouted Guren.

" No! Now you have to deal with them!" shouted Jiraiya. Suddenly, about thirty Jiraiya's with large **Rasengans** in their hands.

" **Sage Art: Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan Barrage!"** They all shouted. Guren ran through hand signs, slamming her hands down to the ground.

 **" Shoton: Crystal Encampment Wall!"** she yelled as a large wall of crystal shot up from the ground. The Rasengan's came into contact with the shield, and a massive explosion occurred.

" Ughh.." moaned out Guren in pain as she tried to keep the wall intact. Those **Rasengans** had some force behind them.

When the explosions finally stopped, Guren hesitantly let down the shield and dropped to the ground, taking deep breaths.

" Damn… That old man has some fight in him." She muttered out.

" Where is that pervert now?" asked Tsunade.

" Tsunade-sama!" shouted a random ninja. " Jiraiya-sama ran off!"

" What! Which way!" she yelled.

" That way!" said the man, pointing the given direction. The three females shot off to the direction, not wanting to lose the dead, but strong, pervert.

 **Land of Lightning**

Kurama, in her full tailed beast mode, stood battle ready against her enemy. Along with her were Gyuki and Chomei, right beside their older sister. Karin and Fuka was standing on top of Kurama, gazing at the other Biju.

Madara was standing in front of his own Biju. Shukaku, Matabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, and Saiken. They were all controlled by Madara with a black receiver that was planted in their skin.

The terrain was a mass wasteland, thanks to one of Gyuki's attacks, destroying the whole land. It served a purpose of getting rid of the forest and any obstacles in the Biju's battle.

" You are all strong, but I shouldn't be surprised." Said Madara. " The three strongest Biju, facing off against the weaker six. I'd say that this battle could go on forever."

" It won't, and you will release them!" shouted Kurama, growling at the man that trapped her younger siblings.

" For you to save them, you must defeat me, but we all know that won't happen." Said Madara as he fazed underground.

" Seems we need to keep fighting." Said Gyuki.

" To release the Biju out of his control, we need to take out those black receivers in their bodies. I can feel them implanted around their upper bodies. Closer around their necks." Said Karin.

" Won't it be hard to get the receivers out?" asked Fuka.

" Yes, it will be very hard. I can feel the trap that's waiting for someone to take out the black receivers. The best way to take them out of the Biju is to some how weaken the surrounding area of the black receiver."

" Fu-chan can do that with her beetles!" shouted Chomei. " But in order for her to do that, she must be the one out and not me."

" Then let Fu come back. Gyuki-chan and I can take care of things out here, Chomei-chan." Said Kurama. Chomei nodded her head, and went back into her seal. When she was down, Fu was standing on top of Kurama head, along with Karin and Fuka.

" Alright, I'm ready." Said Fu, her beetles climbing down her arms.

" Alright, we head for Shukaku first!" said Kurama as she rushed towards the sand tanuki.

Shukaku, taking action, built a sand wall in front of him, blocking off Kurama's path. Kokuo came charging through, his horns pointed towards Kurama. Gyuki came to the side of Kurama and caught Kokuo's horns, avoiding the sharp points. Kurama moved around the wall of sand and blasted a large fireball at Shukaku.

Isobu rolled in front of the fire blast, blocking it with his hard shell. Matabi and Son Goku both charged at Kurama, ready to deal damage to her.

" **Charka Chains!"** shouted Karin and Fuka as they grabbed hold of the two large Bijus. The two were restrained and tried to fight back the golden chains of the Uzumakis. Fu covered herself in her beetles, activating her **Exoskeleton Armor,** and her beetles wings came from her lower back.

" I'm going in!" she shouted as flew towards Shukaku. Shukaku used his sand control to form large amounts of sand that shot towards Fu. Fu weaved her way through, dodging left and right from the dangerous, crushing sands. She was about to land on Shukaku, but had to move out the way as Saiken shot out some liquid from its mouth.

" Acid…" muttered Fu as she watched the acid land on the ground and ate at it. A large gapping hole was left where the acid once was. " Can't get hit by that.."

Kurama tackled Shukaku, catching him off guard. The two Biju tumbled to the ground, a large dust cloud invading the air. Kurama shot flames from her mouth down onto Shukaku right in his face, causing him to scream out.

" Fu! Get over here!" she shouted.

Fu flew down to Shukaku, her armor protecting her from intense flames, and landed right where the black chakra receiver was. She placed some of her best beetles down around the rod, letting them eat at the chakra inside.

" Alright! I've got my beetles ready! Let's go plant some more on the others!" she shouted as she flew away. Kurama, seeing Fu fly off, cut off her attack and wrapped Shukaku up in her tails. She picked him up and swung him at the slowly approaching Saiken, causing them both to fall to the ground.

Gyuki slapped Kokuo away with one of his tails, but was hit by Isobu who came in rolling right into Gyuki's side.

" GAh!" he shouted as the spikes on Isobu's shell entered his body. Gyuki saw Isobu headed his way again, and before he could ram into him, he caught him with his two large hands.

" Open up you damn turtle!" shouted Gyuki as he lifted Isobu up, and then smashed him down into the ground. He did this repeatedly until Isobu finally uncurled himself, shaken up from Gyuki's assault.

Fuka jumped on Isobu's exposed belly, still having Son Goku trapped in her chains, and ran through hand signs. " **Raiton: Lightning Rod!** " she shouted. A large amount of lightning rain down from the skies towards Fuka. The lightning landed on Isobu, causing him to shriek in pain. The lightning also traveled down Fuka's **Chakra Chains** , shocking Son Goku as well.

" **Wisdom Wolf Decay!** " shouted the recovered Saiken. A pink gas came from Saiken's mouth and headed towards Gyuki.

" I need someone to blow this away! This fog is acidic!" shouted Gyuki as he moved away from the spreading gas cloud.

" **Fuuton: Wind Pressure!"** shouted Fuka as a massive wind blast blew away the smoke cloud. When it cleared, Saiken had already shot another glob of acid that was headed Fuka's way.

" **Katon: Fox Fire!"** shouted Kurama as a massive fox headed-fireball made contact with the acid. The acid exploded when it came in contact with the fire, and the force of the blast blew all the Biju in different directions.

" Damn it!" shouted Karin as she carried away by Matabi, since her chains were still hooked around the flaming blue cat. Karin crashed into the ground, cutting up her cloths and got cut up a little.

" **Cat Claw**!" shouted Matabi as she broke out of the chains and dropped her claw down on Karin.

" **Chakra Chains: Sphere Form**!" shouted Karin as her chains quickly wrapped around her in a protective sphere. Matabi's claw landed on the sphere, causing it to be buried deep in the ground.

" **Suiton: Stormy Blockade**!" shouted Fuka from over Matabi. A large waterfall dropped down on Matabi, causing her to scream out. The cat's flaming blue skin was weakened by the pressurized water.

Isobu rushed over to Fuka's falling fom, wanting to crush her underneath his shell. Fuka quickly ran through hand signs, not wanting to crushed underneath the giant turtle.

" **Fuuton: Flower Scattering Dance**!" she shouted as flower petals spun around together, causing a massive tornado. The tornado crashed in front of Isobu, breaking up the land. Isobu stubble and was caught into the cracks in the earth.

Fu flew over to Shukaku and landed on his neck area. She saw her beetles finishing up on the black rod, and all that they needed to do now was pull it out.

" Got you now!" shouted Fu as she grabbed hold of the black rod and started to pull. Chains appeared from the rod and tried to hold Fu down, but her beetles quickly took care of them, eating right through the chakra that powered them. Fu stopped her foot in the ground and kept pulling, trying to get the chakra receiver out.

" Come…on… budge!" she shouted in anger. She made two blue lances from her **Exoskeleton Armor** and stabbed down into Shukaku, giving Fu more of a grip on the sandy monster.

Sand started to cover up around Fu, but she was protected by her armor. When she felt the black rod weaken a little, she gained a gilt in her eyes.

" COME OUT!" she yelled as she finally pulled out the black rod. Shukaku's eyes gained back its light as he looked around.

" I can move on my own now! Free baby! The raccoon is back!" shouted Shukaku in victory.

" Good! Now come and help us!" shouted Kurama as she faced off against Kokuo. " We need to end this soon!"

" Yeah yeah.." grumbled Shukaku. Isobu crashed into Shukaku, making him fall down on his butt. He got back up with steam coming from his ears.

" I'm gonna get ya' now!" he shouted as a dome of sand covered up Isobu.

" One down. Five more to go." Said Gyuki as he started to charge up a Biju Bomb.

 **Medical Corps.**

The Gokage were fully healed, getting the best treatment from the medic-nin, and were now planning their next attack.

" Most of the battlefields are removed of any enemies. Only a few White Zetsu remain here and there, but nothing are shinobi can't handle." Said A as he was flexing his muscles.

" Most of the divisions are heading their way towards central Kumo, were the Biju are battling." Said Mei, reading the report they were given.

" We still haven't found the location of Kabuto. I believe that is top priority now." Said Oonoki, stroking his beard.

" True, but if we have sealed up most of his warriors, then he isn't as big as a threat now. The only ones that remain are Orochimaru, Jiraiya-sama, and Madara Uchiha." Said Gaara.

" We'll leave Madara to Naruto. He can handle him." Said Minato. " It is said that Orochimaru and Jiraiya are headed towards central Kumo now, so it seems that that is the place where the enemy will make his last move." Said Minato.

" So what are your orders?" asked Mei, looking up at Minato curiously.

" We all go to central Kumo and take care of the main cause of the war. The masked man can't hide for long." Said a determined Minato.

 **Land of Lightning**

Naruto and Madara clashed as they met in the middle of their battlefield. Madara brought out his gunbai and Naruto had his scythe in hand.

" You are good! Very good!" shouted Madara with a smile. Naruto just giggled as he spun around Madra and kicked him in his back. Madara was blasted back, his complete Susanoo moving with him. Reibi appeared from the ground and closed its mouth around the Susanoo's legs.

" Delicious!" shouted Reibi as he drained the chakra from the Susanoo. To counter against the chakra crazy-leech, Susanoo slashed the leech in half with its blade. Reibi was cut in half and fell to the ground. Madara's eyes widen when he saw the cut half gained a head just like the originals. Red ringed eyes and sharp pointed teeth. The same cartoonish look.

" There's no stopping us." Said Naruto as he appeared behind Madara, a black ball of chakra with two rings around it. " We're invincible! **Super Revival Fist**!" shouted Naruto as he pushed the black ball of chakra into Susanoo's armor. The attack broke right through and headed towards Madara. Madara circled around Naruto and kneed him in his stomach. He didn't see Naruto's devious smirk as he started to glow.

The real Naruto high in sky watched as his clone blew up in the center of the battlefield, destroying anything in it's way.

Naruto landed on the ground, and the two individual Reibis crawled towards him.

" Set up a perimeter. I'm using that jutsu." Said Naruto. The two nodded and burrowed underground.

Madara shot towards Naruto with his gunbai in hand. He brought it over his head and slammed down to Naruto. Naruto blocked with the handle of his scythe, before using his tails to slap Madara away.

Madara landed on the ground and flashed his EMS towards Naruto. " **Amaterasu."**

Naruto covered himself in yokai and in a burst of speed, he disappeared. Madara's black flames burned through nothing but the air that was where Naruto once was.

" Damn it." Said Madara. Naruto appeared next to Madara, but was met with more black flames, which he dodged again. Over and over again, Madara shot flames at Naruto while he dodged them all.

" You are no fun at all." Said Naruto as he landed behind a rock, obstructing Madara's view of his form. " Using such deadly flames to end the battle. Are you really a Uchiha?" laughed out Naruto.

" Be quiet you deranged demon. I'll soon defeat you and continue with my plans." Said Madara as his Susanoo drew four blades, one for each arm.

" You won't be able to defeat me. Especially if you can't see me." Said Naruto. Naruto ran through hand signs and slammed his hands on the ground. **" Katon: Fox Trap!"**

Madara wasn't sensing anything, but suddenly, a very large fox head made of flames erupted from the ground, its jaw open wide. It bit down on Susanoo, taking in its whole body.

Naruto charged up a **Rasengan** and added his Wind chakra into it, making it look like a large shuriken. " **Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken**!" he yelled as he threw the deadly shuriken into the flaming fox head. When it made contact and large explosion overtook the area, flames rising all the way up to the clouds.

" Hehehe! That did wonders.." said the crazy Naruto as he watched his own form of a nuclear bomb destroy the already destroyed area even more. His smirk widen when he saw Madara shoot out of the dust cloud and in the air.

" You are getting on my nerves now. I can't stay here forever. I need to end this now." Said Madara while glaring down at the smirking Naruto.

" Well that won't happen!" shouted Naruto as red and black chakra surrounded him, a fox forming from the chakra around him. Its eyes gleamed at Madara and roared, and a massive shockwave pushed Madara back some. Black chakra started to gather around the head of the chakra-beast, and Naruto had his hands placed upwards towards the mouth of the beast.

" **The Biju Bomb**." Said Madara as he looked down at Naruto. " I didn't think that you could use that move while in your human-like state. I only seen it done by the other Biju in their Biju-forms, but this is new to me."

" Oh, it only gets better.." said Naruto with a wide smile, creeping Madara out. What was wrong with this child. This demon fox. This is the first time where Madara felt fear for another enemy, other than Hashirama.

" Reibi!" shouted Naruto. " Do it!

Black chakra burst from the ground, entrapping both Madara and Naruto in a circle of chakra that reached the skies. Madara looked at the wall that trapped him and sent a Katon jutsu towards it, only to see nothing happen.

" So you plan to trap me in here? This wall won't stay up for long." He said as he crossed his arms, his Susanoo doing the same.

" Oh, this wall is doing more than just holding you in." said Naruto as he trail of sweat ran down his face. This next move would take a lot of concentration.

" Well get to it." Said Madara, not worried at all.

" **Kitsune Secret Art! True Darkness**." Said Naruto.

After that, everything went black.

Madara looked around him and couldn't see anything. He couldn't see his own to hands right in front of him.

" **Katon: Great Fire Annihilation**!" said Madara as flames spewed from his mouth, but he couldn't see the flames at all. He could feel the heat of his technique, but no light was produced.

" So that is the main purpose of this barrier." Said Madara as he cut his flames, " To block all light. A area of true darkness."

" **Biju Bomb**!" Naruto's voice shouted. Madara looked around franticly, trying to spot the move, but couldn't see at all. He felt a presence coming closer to him, and he flew up using his Susanoo. He then heard a large explosion from behind him, proving he dodged the attack.

 _How did he know that I was there?.._ thought Madara as he looked back at nothing.

" Kitsune have special eyes." Naruto's voice echoed through the dark space. " We are nocturnal. We hunt at night, and see through the dark that hides us from our prey. It is the same case for you."

Madara was hit in his side and felt his chakra drop insanely, but it was restored instantly. He heard an creepy laugh, and swore he could feel some type of slimy skin.

 _So that leech of his can also see in this dark. He is using this barrier to his advantage. I have to do something about it…_ thought Madara as he started to fly around. He was shooting attack left and right, trying to hit the unseen barrier. Soon, he crashed into a wall, signaling that he reached the end.

" Alright." Said Madara as he dropped to the ground, running through hand signs. When he landed on the ground, he planted his hands on the ground. " **Mokuton: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees**!" he yelled. Trees quickly grew from the ground and quickly filled up the area.

 _I'll just flood the area of trees, covering this space up to bottom of chakra absorbing trees. I'll be alerted of his presence at all times, while draining the chakra out of the barrier…._ Expertly thought Madara as he felt his plan working. He felt chakra enter his trees from the barrier, and felt Naruto's chakra some before it disappeared again, trying to stay away from the trees.

" Now this is exciting!" shouted Naruto as he flew in the air. He saw that the trees' height kept growing, and it was reaching the top of the barrier. Naruto smirked as he figured out Madara's plot.

" It won't be enough!" shouted Naruto as he took a U-turn a flew downwards, coating himself in chakra. He started to spin and put both of his clawed hands in front of him. " **Spinning Fox Slash**!"

Naruto cut right through the thick trees like they were butter. Granted he did have some of his chakra absorbed, but it was all worth the excitement he was feeling.

Naruto landed on the ground and saw Reibi in its original state, his both halves joining together again and become one.

" Do it." Said Naruto as he put his hand into Reibi, his hand sinking into his skin, not hurting him at all. Reibi shriek and dark hands started to come out his body.

" **Shadow Arms**!" Reibi shouted with his crazy grin as arms of darkness grew from his skin and shot forward, grabbing ahold of the forest around him.

Madara fell down when he felt his chakra drop by an enormous amount. He felt that all his chakra was being drained by one point in his forest.

" That damn leech!" shouted a now very angry Madara. That leech was ruining his plans of ending this battle. He had to go find Obito. And quickly.

" **Wood Clone Technique**." Said Madara as he made ten clones all made of wood. They all ran through hand signs and readied their selves.

" **Katon: Great Fire Annihilation**!" yelled all the Madara's as fire blasted through the forest, burning it to a crisp. The searing temperatures of the massive fireball was making even the dead Madara sweat, but it was all worth it to get rid of his stubborn opponent.

Naruto's eyes widen when he saw the fire come his way. Madara must really have wanted to kill him to go to these measures of destroying his own forest to get to him.

" Wrap around me, Reibi." Said Naruto, in which the large leech replied by wrapping it slimy skin around Naruto in a protective matter. Naruto ran through hand signs himself and slammed his hands and tails on the ground.

" **Nine-tailed Confinement Seal**." Said Naruto as he made a red barrier around him and Reibi, protecting them from the hell outside of it. Naruto's veins were bulging from his head as he kept the barrier up. It was really hard to block an attack that had the temperature around them at such a level, the ground outside the barrier was melting and turning into lava.

Rebi whined at Naruto's stressed out face, and sent some of his dark chakra into Naruto, giving him strength. Naruto successfully protected the two of the flames when finally stopped, making Naruto sigh in relief.

" I think we got him." Said one of the Madara clones, after not hearing anything from in the barrier for a couple of minutes.

" No, it can't be. This barrier is still up, meaning that he survived." Said another clone.

" **Nine-tailed Confinement Seal** ," said a voice from within the darkness. " **Expand**."

All of the clones, along with the real Madara was slammed against the black barrier as they felt something pushed against them, trapping them between a rock a hard place.

" **Spike**." Said Naruto's voice, and spikes started to form on the wall. The spikes entered the many Madaras and the clones dispelled. The real Madara was stuck, not being able to move an inch.

" **Circle."** Commanded Naruto. The seal circled around Madara's body, trapping him in tight sphere. The black barrier was dispelled, and the light shown down on Madara, hurting his eyes.

" Ugh.. damn it.." said Madara as he rubbed his eyes. He looked up a little and saw black eyes looking down upon him, along with red-ringed eyes from the demonic leech that was over Naruto.

" You lose." Said Naruto as he looked at Madara. " **Seal."**

A red light shown around Madara until his sphere turned into a small cube, sealing Madara inside it. Smoke was emitting from the cube as it took a massive amount of chakra to seal up such a powerful person.

Naruto sighed as he picked up the small cube and put it in one of his pockets on his cargo pants. His eyes shifted from black to crimson, his slit returning in his eyes.

" That was a long battle." Said Naruto as he rubbed Reibi's head, earning a wide, wicked, toothy smile to appear on the mutated leech. " We need to go help out the others."

" Shall we head out now?" asked Reibi.

" Not yet. Let me take a small break, and then we leave out." Said Naruto as he leaned back on Reibi.

 **Central Kumo**

Kurama blew out a small stream of fire as she saw Fu take out another black rod from one of her younger siblings, Matabi. So far, they had Shukaku, Son Goku, Kokuo, and the now newly awakened Matabi.

" Thanks, Kurama-nee." Said Matabi as she took in a deep breath of air. " I thought I'd be like that forever."

" Don't worry, your free now." Said Kurama as she took in a deep breath. She looked at Gyuki, Fu, Karin, and Fuka to see that they were all tired out their minds. Sweat took over their bodies as they looked up at their last two enemies, Saiken and Isobu.

" These two will be the hardest to free." Said Karin as she glanced upwards at the giants. " The slug can secret acid from any part of its body, while the turtle can curl up in a ball and hid its rod beneath that hard shell of his."

" Yeah, but I, the great monkey, Son Goku can free them both!" shouted Son as he beat his chest with his fist, acting like the ape his is.

Madara… or Obito, was looking at the scene with anger in his eyes. This wasn't going according to his plans. They were supposed to fight, giving him some entertainment, but they weren't supposed to be winning.

 _Time to take this to another level…._ Thought Madara as he flashed through hand signs and slammed his palm against the ground.

A large poof of smoke appeared from the ground and what appeared was the **Demonic Statue of the Outer Path** , in all its weird ass glory. It opened its mouth and golden chains wrapped around Saiken and Isobu, taking them inside him.

" NO!" shouted Kokuo as he watched his younger and older brother get sucked inside the statue. He was about to ram into the statue in retaliation, but Kurama trapped him with her tails.

" Wait, Kokuo-chan. We can't go barging in now. We have to play this smart." She said as she looked at the large statue.

" What shall we do?" asked Matabi.

" Easy! We kill that son of a bitch!" shouted Shukaku as sand gathered around him.

" Not that simple." Said Kurama.

" Oh, it won't be simple at all." Said Obito with a smirk from beneath his mask. The statue started to run towards the Biju, making them get into a defensive stance. The statue ran up to Son Goku, throwing a punch at him. Son caught both and opened up his mouth.

 **" Monkey Flame Arson**!" shouted Son as green flames shot from his mouth and hit the statue. The statue ignored the flames and kicked Son away. It opened its mouth and chains came from it and wrapped their selves around Son.

" Stop him!" shouted Kurama as she ran up to the statue, ramming into its side. Came from the other side of the statue, but the statue recovered quickly from Kurama's attack and grabbed Kokuo's head. The chains reeled Son Goku into it's mouth, absorbing the monkey king.

Chains wrapped around the statue as Fuka and Karin used their combined efforts into holding it down. The statue brushed off their attempts at stopping it and continue to run towards Shukaku, dragging Karin and Fuka along with it. Shukaku made a wall of sand in front of him, stopping the statue in its tracks. When Shukaku brought the sand shield, he was releasing a fully charged **Biju Bomb** at the statue, which hit it dead in its stomach.

" Good job!" shouted Kurama as she got out of the blast range. She was, but saw Karin and Fuka almost get taken inside. She quickly turned around and used her tails to grab them and pull them away. She took some of the explosion to her side, causing her to hiss in pain.

" You alright?" asked Fu as she floated next to Kurama.

" I'm fine." Said Kurama as she shook off the pain. She had other problems to deal with then a little pain.

" Now for the next one." Said Madara as his Sharingan spun in his eyes.

The statue turned it's sights on Fu. Fu saw this and quickly flew off, away from the statue. The statue started to chase down Fu, Kurama, Shukaku, Matabi, and Kokuo were trying to stop the Biju eater.

Fu shot into the air, flying upwards. She knew that she would be safe if she flew at high altitudes. She couldn't go up to high, though. Their was a limit to how high her beetles could go up.

" Think you can get away?" said an amused Madara.

The state squatted down, before shooting up in the air, surprising all of the Biju that tried to stop it.

Fu came face to face with a large, living, demonic statue in the air with her. The statue knelt forward, and closed it's mouth around Fu, swallowing her.

" FU-CHAN!" shouted Kurama as she watched in sadness as the statue ate Fu, taking Chomei with her.

" DAMN YOU!" shouted Kurama as she charged up her **Biju Bomb**. Gyuki, Kokuo, Matabi, and Shukaku joining her. They all formed one massive black sphere that was ready to be launched.

When the Demonic Statue landed on the ground, they all shouted, " **Biju Bomb!"** and blasted the overpowered black sphere towards the statue. They all watched in anticipation as the large sphere headed towards the statue.

Obito watched with amusement as the statue twirled around and kicked the black sphere back at the Biju.

" You can't win now.." said Obito as he watched the bomb explode, the Biju disappearing in the blast range.

Fuka and Karin were thrown to the ground by Kurama away from the blast. They both watched in sadness as the Biju were attacked with their own technique, their yells filling the air.

" This isn't happening!" shouted Fuka as she pulled at her hair, something rare for her to do. " We have to do something!"

" I know. But we have no more chakra." Said Karin in sadness. She turned around when she felt two chakra signatures approaching. She started to shake when she recognized one of them.

" What's wrong, Kairn-san?" asked Fuka as she looked at the shaking Uzumaki.

" Oro..Oro-Oro….OROCHIMARU!" she yelled in fear as she saw the pale man land in front of her. He looked up to her and smirked.

" Another traitor to get rid of." He said as he stood up fully. Fuka started to shake as well, knowing good and well how bad the situation they were in.

" Oro-teme! Is that you?' asked Jiraiya as he looked at the pale man.

" So you were also brought back.. that also means that you were killed. How?" asked Orochimaru as he looked at the perverted sage.

" Uh… You remember those kids I adopt a while ago.. and Naruto.. that should be enough said." Said Jiraiya as he rubbed his head sheepishly.

" Trust me, in know about Naruto-kun and his strength. His subordinates are the ones that killed me." Said Orochimaru as he looked at Fuka and Karin. " Seems as if I can get my revenge today." Both Orochimaru and Jiraiya dodged out the way as Tsunade landed where they once were, Konan and Guren right behind her.

" Damn it, you run fast you old toad." Said Tsunade as she glared at Jiraiya. She turned her head to see Orochimaru and her eyes widen. " Orochimaru? You were brought back too?"

" Ahhhh.. the Princess. I didn't think I'll be seeing you here." He said with a cocky smirk. " That's to bad, for I'll have to kill you here if you try to protect those two. Anyone that is an ally of Naruto is an enemy of mine."

A large purple figure landed in the area and Sasuke and Sakura were inside Susanoo.

" That damn snake is fast." Said Sasuke as he glared at the man.

" Oh, you followed me. How nice." Said Orochimaru. The ground started to shake and more ninja started to appear to the battlefield. Soon, most of the Shinobi Alliances was there.

" I can't believe it.." said Obito as he looked at all the ninja present. He was surprised to see them all here, which also means that all of the undead ninja must have been sealed up.

But Obito wasn't scared. No.. he was far from it…..

" I can't believe that snake bastard actually called that this would happen. That means if he holds up his part of the plan…. We'll win."

" Look what we have here!" shouted Jiraiya. " Everyone is actually helping each other! How nice."

" Jiraiya-sama!" shouted Kakashi. " I'm sorry, but we will seal you up."

" Oh, no worries, Kaka-" Jiraiya suddenly stopped talking and lost the happiness in his eyes. Orochimaru looked at the man weirdly.

" What happened to you? To stop talking to suddenly isn't you." Said Orochimaru. The silent Jiraiya started to run through hand signs and slammed his hands on the ground.

" **Edo… Tensei…** " said Jiraiya in a dead voice. Three coffins appeared from the ground and they slowly opened up. Everyone's eyes widen when they saw the First and Second Hokage step from the wooden coffins.

Hashirama stepped up and ran though hand signs. Green tattoos appeared on his face, signaling that he was in Sage Mode.

" **Sage Art Mokuton: True Several Thousand Hands**!" he yelled as the ground erupted and a massive wooden structure appeared in the sky, towering even beyond the Biju.

Everyone looked up at the god-like statue. Hashirama stood on top of the statue, a blank look on his face.

" This…is can't be.." said Tsunade as she looked up at the statue. Only Madara Uchiha could face off against this, and even then, he lost against Hashirama.

" How can we win?" asked Konan as she and the small amount of Wave ninja compared to the rest of the army, looked up at the structure.

Kurama looked on at the wooden structure in fear. The statue blocked any escape, and the demonic statue was staring them down, desperately wanting to absorb the Biju.

" What are we going to do?..." muttered Kurama.

Obito was looking at the scene with a big smile under his mask. This couldn't go any better. Seeing everyone's helpless face, seeing what real power was. It made him feel good that he could change the course of the whole war with just a couple dead bodies.

" I have to give it to you Kabuto, you were right. When everyone seals up the bodies, they would come to the only battlefield where they haven't won yet. Everyone would. When they are here, summon the most strongest ninja ever, along with another Hokage." He said as he shook his head.

" It's almost time. Go!" shouted Obito, and the Demonic Statue charged towards the weakened Biju.

 **Mountain Graveyard**

Anko was sweating as she looked over towards Kabuto who stood across from her smirking. His shirt was off and the snake that was once connected to his belly transformed into Kimimaro and bones were coming from his bones.

" You weird ass man. What fucker puts someone else's DNA in them to gain their abilities!" shouted Anko as she held onto the Kusangi.

" I'm doing what Orochimaru-sama wished to do! To master all the jutsu in the world! To discover the secrets of nature! You wouldn't understand a thing!" shouted Kabuto.

 _Fuck, this is going on for too long…_ thought Anko. _I need to end this. And fast…._

" You have some of Orochimaru-sama power within you. I know you removed the curse mark, probably by Naruto, but you have the power of the Hebi, something I want. You disgrace Orochimaru-sama by using the his techniques!" yelled Kabuto.

" Like I care about him." Huffed out Anko. " All I'm worried about is ending you, and helping the war effort."

" Your low on chakra, its not a secret. I can sense it." Said Kabuto with a smirk. " However, in my Sage Mode, I have an infinite supply of energy! You won't win! I'm stronger than you! Faster! A large variety of jutsu that I have at my disposal! The only edge you have on me is that sword!" yelled an now angry Kabuto.

" Yeah, your right. I know your stronger than me, but I have my ace…" said Anko as she ran through hand signs.

" Oh, and what is that?" asked Kabuto with a smirk.

" I'm unpredictable." Said Anko as she took in a deep breath. " **Katon: Great Blaze Ball**!" she shouted. A massive, meteor-sized sphere of fire raced towards him. The meteor was so large, it ripped through the ceiling of the cave. Kabuto felt the heat of the attack even from the distance he was from Anko.

" What!" shouted Kabuto with wide eyes. He never seen anything like this. This would even kill him, even under the effects of his **Hydrification Technique**.

Kabuto jumped out the way of the quickly approaching meteor, saving his life. He hissed when he felt a searing on his arm. He looked down to his arm…. Only to see he didn't have one.

" NO!" yelled Kabuto as he looked at his burnt arm. He couldn't regrow it because the high temperatures quickly evaporated his arm.

" You bitch!" shouted Kabuto as he ran to Anko. Anko smirked and ran towards Kabuto, her sword right behind her.

" **Many Hidden Shadow Snakes**!" yelled Kabuto as snakes came from his arm in a large portion. Anko sliced through them all easily. Anko looked up to see Kabuto right in front of her. He grabbed her throat and lifted her up, his snake wrapping itself around her.

" You will regret that!" yelled an enraged Kabuto as he took Anko's sword from her. Anko, in a panicked state, kicked up at Kabuto, but moved his head to the side, dodging her attack.

" Die!" yelled Kabuto as he brought down Kusangi, but Anko brought out a kunai and blocked the sword. Kabuto looked at what was attached to the kunai and saw a long line of explosive notes with smoke emitting from them.

" You wouldn't…." growled out Kabuto. Anko open her mouth and snakes came from it and wrapped their selves around Kabuto.

" Oh, I would." She said as the explosive notes went off.

The cave was destroyed from the inside as the bombs destroyed everything within range. Rocks were blasted in all directions, the force of the blast being to much for the rocks. The cave was now a large crater, never to recover from the attack.

Kabuto groaned as he pushed a rock off of him. At the last moment before the blast went off, he made a weak, small amount of water cover him. He still took an enormous amount of damage, but that can be healed.

" It doesn't matter. I won. I need to get back on focusing on my army." Said Kabuto to himself, referring to his un-dead army of powerful ninjas. Kabuto started to limp away, wanting to get away from the area.

A sword came from the ground in front of Kabuto and pierced his stomach and extended to a large rock behind him where it was planted. The ground was lifted up as Anko's head came from the ground, her neck longer than it usually was.

" Your….. still alive…" said Kabuto as he was forced out of his sage mode. He coughed a little and blood drippled down his mouth.

" Yeah. I told you I was unpredictable." Said Anko as the rest of her body came from the ground. Her neck shrunk down back to its regular size, and she took the Kusangi from her mouth, holding it in her hand.

" But…how?" asked Kabuto as he coughed again.

" **Shadow Clone**. You should learn it someday." Said Anko with a grin. Kabuto growled again but coughed again, more blood come out.

Suddenly, Yakumo landed next to Anko. " You finished here?" she asked to Anko.

" Yup…. Sigh…Finally." Said Anko.

" You had… help… all. This time?" said Kabuto to Anko.

" Yeah, but I wanted to fight you alone. I wanted to prove that I didn't have to be like Orochimaru-teme to be as good as a ninja like him." Said Anko.

Yakumo stepped up to Kabuto and ran through hand signs, " Time to die... but first," she said as she placed Kabuto in a Genjutsu, " how do we stop the **Edo Tensei?"**

 **Central Kumo**

Kurama took in deep breaths as she looked at her opponents. The demonic statue had eight of its eyes open, signaling that it had eight Biju trapped inside of it. The statue was just to strong and fell to the power of it one by one. And with Hashirama, Tobirama, and Madara helping the statue, she knew it wouldn't be long until she was caught as well.

The ninja of the first Ninja Alliances were all fighting, and failing, in fighting against the behemoth that Hashirama made. A technique used to fight Bijus and Madara Uchiha, used against regular shinobi. 100% chance of failure.

Sasuke and Sakura were battling against Orochimaru, while Konan, Guren, and Tsunade were continuing the battle with Jiraiya. They were getting close to winning, they just need the right time and opportunity to seal them up.

" Time to give up, Kyuubi." Said Madara from atop the Demonic Statue's head. " You lose."

Kurama only knelt her head down. They had her beat. She was cut up by Hashirama's Mokuton, and most of her attacks were repelled by Tobirama's mastery of the Haraishin, teleporting her attacks into a different area, or back at her.

" Damn….. I can't.. win.." muttered Kurama as she fell to the ground. Madara smirked, seeing her give up was a sight to remember.

" Lets wrap this up." Said Obito as the statue opened its mouth and golden chains shot out. Kurama helplessly watched at the chains came closer to her.

 _I'm sorry, Naruto-kun…._ Were her thoughts as the chains wrapped around her body. She was about to be drug inside the moving statue, but a large, black-purplish leech came from the ground.

" **FFFOOODD**!" it yelled as it opened its mouth, filled with razor-sharp, ragged teeth. It latched onto the chains and absorbed the chakra from them, making them go slack.

" Reibi?." Muttered Kurama she looked at the growing leech, " What are you doing here?"

The ground started to shake as a massive, red fox with nine long blonde lines of fur started on its forehead and to each individual tail jumped over the Shinobi Force, past Hashirama, and tackled the statue down.

" GET AWAY FROM HER!" the enraged Naruto shouted as he blasted the statue with fire, causing it to scream out. Naruto jumped off it and walked up to the very injured Kurama.

" Kurama-chan..I'm here…" he muttered Naruto as he nuzzled against her head.

" Nice to see you alive.." she said weakly. " I don't know if we can win.. this one…"

" We can.." said Naruto as he tried to encourage her.

" Naruto-kun… Fu's dead.." Kurama said hesitantly. Naruto's eyes widen when he hear this.

" What…." He said as he looked down at her. Kurama turned her head, avoiding eye contact with him as she kept talking.

" The statue…. To the rest of Chomei-chan's chakra… it ate her…" she said as tears ran down her eyes. " It got her.. and not to long ago.. it absorbed Gyuki.. Bee's body is somewhere around here…"

Black and red chakra as his anger rose to new heights. Everyone turned to him when they saw the sight of what was close to the devil mad.

" I'll kill him.." muttered Naruto as a red light covered him. He reverted back to his human-form, but his chakra was still in the shape as his Biju form, just as tall as Kurama.

" You won't survive. I assure you." Said Naruto as he looked towards Obito, who was smirking underneath his mask.

" I won't survive? You sound so confident, like you are actually a threat. I have the most powerful weapons on my side, what do you have? An overly-large injured fox? You are nothing…"

Suddenly, white lights ran down from the sky and hit Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Hashirama, and Tobirama.

" It seems like Anko-san and Yakumo-san did it…" muttered Kurama as she looked up at the sky.

" Oh, looks like its time for me to go, hime." Said Jiraiya as he looked at Tsunade. " I'll see you soon though, since you are going to die of your old age. Hahahahaha!" he laughed. Tsunade just sighed as she saw her best friend's soul return to the heavenly plains.

" Hmmm.. I don't wish to leave.." said Orochimaru as he ran through hand signs. The white light disappeared around Orochimaru, leaving a smirking snake Sannin.

" We are you still here!" shouted Tsunade.

" Users of the **Edo Tensei** , such as myself, know that if you are revived by the technique, but are forced to return to the afterlife, can use the secret combination of hand signs to stay on Earth with my immortal body." Said Orochimaru. " You still have to deal with me.."

The light flashed on Hashirama and his soul was lifted away from his corpse. It was about to be the same way for Tobirama, but he ran through he same hand signs, saving himself.

" Finally! I have control of myself." Said Tobirama as he looked down at his hands. " This body…. It's cold, but I have control now."

A white light flashed down to Naruto's pocket. Naruto went though his pocket to see the crimson cube that Madara was trapped in.

" You wish to return to hell. Fine." Said Naruto as he threw down the cube. The cube started to shake, gaining Naruto's attention. Black cracks appeared around the cube, until it exploded. Madara appeared from the smoke, smirking at Naruto.

" Guess who's back?" he said.

" How are you still here?" growled out Naruto as he looked at the Uchiha.

" I knew of the way to keep my soul inside this body. The white light broke through that prison you made for me, which I am grateful for. I was really trapped inside, but I'm back!" he shouted with a creepy smirk. He jumped back to Obito, who was standing on the **Demonic Statue of the Outer Path**.

" Seems our plans were messed up a little." Said Madara as he landed next to Obito. Obito sighed as he took off his mask, revealing his face to the world. " Yeah, but its going better than we imagined."

" Obito-san?" asked Minato, with the newly arrived Gokage. " Is that you?"

" Yes. Back from the grave to haunt your dreams." Said Obito as he looked down at Minato. " I can't believe you couldn't figure it out. I guess doing all that paperwork made you go senile." He said with a smirk. Obtio turned his head to Orochimaru, now interested in him.

" Tell me, who's side are you on?" asked Obito with a Sharingan and Rinnigan-enhanced glare.

" Well…" said Orochimaru as he looked at the Allied Shinobi Force. " They are trying to seal me up, so I guess I'm on your side.." said Orochimaru. " Here's proof." Said Orochimaru as he ran through hand signs. " **Summoning**!"

A coffin appeared from the ground, and in front him was.. Hashirama Senju.

" Not again!" shouted an aggravated Suigetsu.

" If I need to remind you how I have him, it's the same body I used when I attack Konoha three years ago." Said Orochimaru with a smirk as Hashirama opened his blank eyes again. He slammed his hand to the ground and the same large wooden structure appeared, towering over everything.

" Naruto-kun.." muttered Kuram as she reverted back to her human form. She was laying on the ground, not being able to move. " We can't win.."

Naruto didn't even look back at her.

" I'm sorry.." said Naruto as red chains came from his back and wrapped around Kurama's body. Her eyes widen when he threw her away from the battlefield.

" What are you doing!?" she yelled. Jugo flew up and caught her, lowering her safely to the ground.

" Making things right." He said as he ran through hand signs. He slammed his hands on the ground and shouted, " **Nine-tailed Confinement Seal**."

And red light shown around the battlefield, circling around Hashirama, Tobirama, Orochimaru, Madara and Obito, and the Demonic Statue.

Kurama's eyes widen when she saw the red circle on the ground and shouted out to Naruto, " NO! STOP! YOU'LL DIE!"

" I won't." said Naruto as he paid attention to his opponents.

Menma and Mito were one of the few people that were close to the red light that was flashing on the ground.

" He plans to trap himself in along with the Akastuki." Said Mito, remembering how this seal worked.

" He can't face them all alone, can he?" said Menma, knowing the answer to his question. Sure, Naruto was strong, but he wasn't strong enough to handle some of the strongest ninja in history by himself.

" We need to help." Said Mito as she looked at her brother. " We owe him that much."

Menma looked at her sister before nodding his head. They both stepped over the line and ran up to Naruto.

Sasuke was looking at Naruto's back, seeing his tails move in the wind. He knew that Naruto wouldn't be able to win. He looked down to Sakura to see a frightened look on her face.

" You know.. don't you." Said Sasuke as he looked down at Sakura.

" He won't win, yet he still tries.." she silently cried. " It shouldn't be like this."

" Do you wish to help him?" asked Sasuke. Sakura looked up at Sasuke with determined eyes. She wiped her eyes and nodded up to Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded back to Sakura and grabbed her hand. Together, they stepped over the red line before it shot up in the air, sealing in anything inside it's walls.

" NOOOO!" Yelled Kurama as she tried to run up to the wall, but the Wave ninja stopped her.

" Please stop, Kurama-sama!" shouted Haku. " It's in Naruto-sama's hands now."

" But he'll lose!" she yelled as tears streamed down her face. " He won't win! He'll... He'll.." her eyes trailed to Naruto's form that was far away from her.

" HE'LL DIE!"

Naruto looked at his enemies with hatred. They killed Fu. They even killed Bee. Even though Naruto didn't know Bee for a long time, he was still a Jinchuriki that didn't deserve to die.

Naruto put on his claws and got into his Taijutsu stance, the **Merciless Fox**. " I will kill all of you, even if I need to sacrifice myself."

" Sacrifice yourself?" asked an amused Obito. " Look at who you are protecting, Naruto-san! Those people beyond that border are people that fear and hate you. Since you were born, you were treated like a demon. Why fight for those that will only stab you in the back?" asked Obito as he raised up his arm and pointed to Naruto.

" You hate them and you know it! You wish to be free of this corrupted world! You can do something about it! Join me! If you do, you will have peace with yourself..."

Naruto stared at the man with his crimson orbs. He saw Wicked right beside Obito, interested in what he was about to say. Naruto took in a deep breath and glared at Obito.

" I'm not fighting for them, but for Wave. I have people who love me now, and I'll be at peace when I kill you and have your blood covering my claws." said a determined Naruto as his eyes glowed dangerously.

Four chakra signatures landed next to Naruto and he looked to his right. Sasuke and Sakura were beside him, ready to fight.

" Sasuke-san. Sakura-san. What ar-"

" We are not letting you die." Said Sasuke as he activated his EMS. " You are my best friend. I can't let you die, unless I'm there dying right beside you."

" We're with you untill the end." Said Sakura as she gripped her gloves. Naruto turned to his left and looked at Menma and Mito.

" And you two?" he asked.

" We owe you for everything we've done to you." Said Mito, unsealing her sword. " Just count this as payment."

" Yeah, and we did tell you that we were going to show you how strong we've gotten since we last met." Said Menma with a smirk.

Naruto shook his head with a small smile. He looked behind him to see Tobirama land on the ground.

" I know all about the purpose of the war, hearing about it while battling the shinobi and when that Kabuto boy brought me back. I'll fight with you, just don't do anything stupid." Said Tobirama with his arms crossed.

" No promises." Said Naruto as his charka expanded to the five and adding it to their chakra reserves, giving them unbelievable strength.

" Are you ready to lose?" asked Obito as he looked down upon the group.

" I only win. You all shall lose today." Said Naruto. He looked up at the full moon see a silhouette of the same women he has been seeing for the past couple years before she disappeared.

" Time to fight!" yelled Reibi as he came from the ground, towering over Naruto and his allies.

" Time to win." said Naruto as he and the group charged forward.

 **READ BELOW!**

 **I KNOW, I KNOW, I KNOW, I KNOW!**

 **Yes I know what y'all saying. Why I took so long to update this bitch, and u have all the right to be mad. Ya boy then been going through some things tho.**

 **Something dealing with a particular female…..**

 **But I also wanted to end the story on this chapter, but I just couldn't, feel me? I mean, yall can sense the suspense in the story, and I was so into writing, I just looked at this and said I couldn't end it on this chapter.**

 **SO THAT MEANS THAT THE CORRUPTED MIND WILL END NEXT CHAPTER...hopefully...**

 **Bit that's good for y'all cause u read another chapter of epic fights and Naruto going insane and shit.**

 **Tell me how I did, I feel like my writing has improved a lot since the beginning.**

 **And another thing, AND THIS IS THE MOST IMPORTANT THING!**

 **I told yall that I was going to make another story, which is true. I didn't lie to yall about that one. I have a basic run down on how its going to be, but I was like, ' Shit, maybe I should ask the people about what I should do for my next story..'**

 **So, with that, I'ma let yall have some power in my writing and see what yall want me to write up in this muufuker!**

 **YEAH! POWER TO THE MUFUCKIN' PEOPLE NIGGA! BLACK POWER BITCH!**

 **Sorry bout that, but yeah, I'm a let yall send in some ideas, and if its good enough, I may just do it. Now, it must be a Naruto story, and nothing else. Yall see how I write, so make it a story that I can actually do, feel me?**

 **The story I have in mind is going to be dope, and I know yall would like it, but I want to see what my fans say first before I make any sudden moves.**

 **So you guys got it? Send in them good ass ideas! IF it's good enough, I may make a story out of it, or I may add your idea to the plot of my story.**

 **But yeah, that it's for me.**

 **NarutoPlug, signing out,**

 **Like a real nigga should….**


	31. A Fixed Mind

**Ayo, this ya boy, NarutoPlug, still blowing through them dollars on the South end of the U.S of A.**

 **Yup, its official now. THIS IS THE LAST LAST CHAPTER!**

 **The main story will end here, and Epilogue will be next chapter. I've got the game plan in my head right now, and I'm ready to write the dopest chapter Fanfiction has ever seen. Like, I'm bumping to some Young Dolph right now, add in some Migos, Montana of 300, G Herbo( or Lil Herb), Lil Bibby, and some mufuckin Rich the Kid. Boy, I'm piped up in my room right now, and my fingers moving so fast on this keyboard. I'm ready to end this shit, and start something new.**

 **If you haven't now, go favorite me as an author so you can get that e-mail that I made that new story. I'ma start on the first chapter when I get done with this story, which should be in the next week or so.**

 **So ya, this is it. I love all yall niggas( no homo) and all you bad bitches out there. Yall support ya boy, this real nigga named NarutoPlug, and I appreciate it all, ya feel me?!**

 **And now, its time.**

 **Time to end things the right way.**

 **The Corrupted Mind**

 **Chapter 31**

 **A Fixed Mind**

 **Battlefield**

Naruto flew forward, headed towards Madara and Obito, who were atop of the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path's head. Before he could make it to them, Hashirama and his large wooden statue got in front of him.

" Seems I have to take you down first." Said Naruto to the unresponsive Hokage. Wooden hands shot down to Naruto, but he easily dodged them all with his flight skills. He flew forward with his claw in front of him, headed towards the statue.

" **Fox Slash!"** he shouted as he made contact with the wooden structure. Naruto pierced the inside of the statue, but didn't make it to the other side. He was in a small cave of wood, a very bad position for him to be in.

The hole he made started to close up, and Naruto flew out before he could get trapped inside. When he made it outside, he was slapped to the ground by the statue's many hands.

" Ugh. Too many hands." Naruto said as he got up from the ground. More hands shot towards Naruto, ready to pierce right though him.

" **Tamed Winds**." He said as he placed his palm forward. Instantly, dozens of arms were sliced off by invisible wind blades in the air. Hashirama jumped off the statue's head, dropping down to Naruto. Naruto summoned his scythe and slashed upwards at the approaching Hokage, but a branch came from the ground and blocked the attack.

Hashirama landed in front of Naruto and kicked upwards, attempting to hit Naruto in his stomach. Naruto caught the kick with one of his tails and slammed Hashirama to the ground. Hashirama placed his palm on the ground, and sharp branches erupted from the ground and shot towards Naruto. Naruto let go of Hashirama and slashed left and right, coating his scythe in his burning yokai.

Hashirama threw a punch at Naruto's face, which he moved to the side to avoid. Many branches of wood came from Hashirama's sleeve, close range of Naruto's face. Naruto flew around Hashirama and kicked his back, but a wooden wall came from the ground to protect him. Naruto slashed at his back as more wooden hands rained down on him, coming from the wooden statue Hashirama made.

Naruto turned around to the approaching Hashirama and yelled out. " **Fuuton: Down-Hill Wind Current**!" Wind blasted down on Hashirama's body, making him fall to the ground and unable to move, the pressure of the wind to great for one to stand. Naruto turned to the wooden structure towering above and took in a deep breath.

" Time to get rid of this." He said as ten clones appeared around him. They all threw kunai around the top of the statue and they all disappeared in a red flash.

They appeared over the wooden statue and made a **Rasengan** in their hands. The **Rasengans** were filled with wind chakra, transforming it into a powerful move.

" **Fuuton: Crashing Rasen Shuriken Barrage!"** shouted all the clone Naruto's as they flew downwards, putting the enhanced wind **Rasengans** in front of them. It looked like ten comets came raining down on the top of the statue, causing a massive explosion.

Naruto covered himself in chakra and red chains came from his back. They surrounded him and started to spin around, giving him the appearances of a drill.

" **Chakra Chains: Drill Form.** " Said Naruto from within the chains. The chains caught fire, and flew downwards into the massive explosion. Naruto entered the explosion and hit the top of the statue, piercing the inside of it.

Hashirama got back on his feet, the wind pressure finally ceasing on him. He saw the incoming explosion headed his way and made a wooden shield around his figure to protect himself. When he brought it back down, he saw his statue with a gaping hole in his head. The stomach of the wooden structure gained a red light until a fireball came from it. The fireball slowly died down to show chains in a drill-like fashion. They became smaller and smaller until Naruto could be seen, looking down at Hashirama.

" That should take care of that for a little while." Said Naruto as he looked at the injured statue. He focused back on Hashirama, who was on top of a large root and headed up towards Naruto. Naruto readied himself when he saw Hashirama summon a large, bulky sword out of nowhere.

Hashirama made a downward slash with his sword, and Naruto replied with a counter of his scythe. Naruto spun around with his scythe in hand and tried to pierce Hashirama's side. Hashirama used the flat side of his sword to stop Naruto, and used the wood that he was riding on to shoot towards Naruto. Naruto, using his mastery of wind, slashed at the overgrown root, cutting it to little pieces. Hashirama started to descend towards the ground, and Naruto was right behind him, his tails pointed towards him.

" Take this!" yelled Naruto as his tails made contact with Hashirama at the same time he hit the ground. A massive dust cloud flooded the area, blocking all eyes focused on the fight.

In a different area inside the seal, Sasuke's eyes laid on the ex-leader of the Uchiha Clan.

" So it comes down to me fighting one of my on clan. Such a shame. You could actually help my cause in bring peace into the world." Said Madara as he looked at the younger Uchiha.

" I don't believe in your form of peace because it isn't peace at all. It's people trapped in a dream of peace. A dream that's real in each individuals minds. That isn't peace." Said Sasuke as he grabbed his **Kiba** swords.

" That really is a shame, for now I must kill you." Said Madara as he gripped his gunbai. The two Uchihas focused in on each other before charging at each other.

Sasuke, taking the first move, stabbed forward with one of his swords, hoping to pierce the dead man. Madara blocked with his gunbai's flat side, and moved his head to the side to dodged Sasuke's other sword. Madara spun around Sasuke kicked him in his back, only to make contact with the ribcage of the Susanoo. Sasuke turned around and made a diagonal slash at Madara's chest, only for Madara to jump back away from Sasuke.

Sasuke put his swords together and charged up his lightning, shaping it into a sphere. " **Lightning Ball**!" he yelled and sent the compressed form of lightning to the zombie Uchiha. Madara ran up to the ball and slapped it back at Sasuke with his gunbai, surprising the younger Uchiha. Sasuke's **Susanoo** gained arms and a face, a sliced the ball in half, making it explode.

" Time to do some damage." Said Sasuke as he ran through hand signs. " **Katon: Great Fireball Technique."** Sasuke said as he sent a fireball at Madara.

" Pathetic." Said Madara as he used his gunbai as a fan and blew the fireball out. " You need to boost your firepower. A flame like that it nothing compared to mine." Said Madara as he ran though hand signs. " **Katon: Great Fire Annihilation!** " yelled Madara as he sent a flood of flames to the wide-eyed Sasuke.

 _This flame is as big as Naruto's!..._ thought Sasuke as he jumped out the way. His **Susanoo** gained wings on it's back and flew away from the hot danger down blow on the ground.

" You aren't safe from me." Said Madara as he summoned his own **Susanoo** to fly in the air. Sasuke and Madara met in the air with swords drawn, clashing against each other.

" **Katon: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique**." Said Madara as a large number of dragon head-shaped fireballs shot from his mouth and towards Sasuke. Sasuke's **Susanoo** dodged all of the flaming dragons in the air, taking no damage at all.

" **Chidori**!" said Sasuke as he covered Susanoo's right hand in lightning.

" **Eiso!"** he shouted as the Chidori transformed into a long blade. Sasuke's Susanoo started to spin in the air, the long blade of lightning cutting through anything in its way.

Madara moved to the side, avoiding a would be death blow to him and his armor. He looked to the side to see one of the Susanoo's ribs were sliced off by Sasuke's blade.

" Impressive. A lightning blade that cuts anything. A strong change in chakra form. The first I've seen of its kind." Said Madara as he repair his armor.

" It will be your end." Said Sasuke as he flew towards the older Uchiha, ready to take him down.

Down on the ground, Mito and Menma were facing off against Orochimaru. He proved to be a challenge to the young siblings, seeing as it is always hard to even land a hit on Orochimaru.

" You must be quicker than that." Said Orochimaru as he dodged a sword slash from Mito. They were in a Taijutsu and Kenjutsu match, Orochimaru defending against Mito's sword with a kunai.

" Menma!" shouted Mito as she dropped a three-pronged kunai on the ground. Menma instantly appeared in a yellow flash, directly in front of the snake sannin.

" **Rasengan!"** shouted Menma as he pushed the attack forward. Orochimaru smirked and circled around Menma, his legs fused together to make a long, snake-like tail. Orochimaru stabbed at Menma, but Mito appeared next to Orochimaru and blocked with her own sword.

" **Suiton: Water Trumpet**!" she yelled as a water shot from her mouth. Orochimaru quickly moved away from her and burrowed underground.

" Sneaky bastard." Said Menma as he and Mito got back to back. " He's really hard to hit."

" That tail is making him to fast for us. We need to catch him off guard." Said Mito as she studied the terrain around her.

A tongue holding a kunai came from the ground in front of Mito, wanting to pierce her mid-section. She slashed the tongue in half, only for it to turn into earth when it hit the ground.

" A clone." She muttered as she kept looking around.

 _Those two are good…_ thought a hidden Orochimaru as he watched Mito and Menma from behind a rock. His head was protruding from the ground, low to the ground. _Their **Haraishin** is fast, and I only have a small amount a time for me to dodge. I need to get a inside position for me to get in a quick kill…._

" I sense something." Said Menma. Mito, also sensing something, turned towards her right to see Orochimaru coming from the ground and slithering their way.

" **Ration: Chain Lightning Technique."** Said Menma as lightning shot from his hands. Orochimaru moved to the side and headed forward to Mito, running through hand signs.

" **Many Hidden Shadow Snakes**." He said as snakes came from his sleeve and shot towards Mito.

" **Suiton: Drilling Water Spears**." Said Mito as she countered the snakes with sharp spinning spears of water. Orochimaru appeared behind the unsuspecting Uzumaki-Namikaze, his kunai poised to kill.

" Die." Orochimaru silently said as he moved his hand forward. Menma jumped in front of the attack and blocked with his three-pronged kunai. Orochimaru drew another kunai and fought against Menma and his skillful kunai-enhanced Taijutsu.

Mito jumped in the air and grabbed some kunai. She threw them in the air and shouted, " **Shadow Shuriken!"** and hundreds of kunai rained down on Menma and Orochimaru. Orochimaru burrowed underground again, while Menma used his **Chakra Chains** to cover himself.

" I've got you now." Said Menma as he ran through hand signs. He sent his charka chains down into the earth below him, forming a seal to trap Orochimaru.

" **Raiton: Lightning Devourer Technique**!" he yelled as a blue aura surrounded Menma. Lightning danced around him dangerously, promising pain to anyone that came in contact with it. Menma slammed his hands down on the ground and lightning erupted from his body and to the ground. The sound of lightning crashing echo throughout the battlefield, and Mito was blinded by a blue light.

When the blue light faded away, Menma was shown in the middle of a large crater, standing over Orochimaru's recovering body.

" You got him." Said Mito as she jumped down next to her brother.

" Yeah, now lets seal him up." Said Menma. Mito nodded as chains came from her back, ready to finish the job. Orochimaru's mouth opened up to show another healthy Orochimaru with a kunai in his hands. He stabbed Menma in his stomach, causing him to scream out.

" That's one." Said Orochimaru as he moved to Mito quickly. Mito dodged Orochimaru's stab attempt and grabbed Menma's fallen form and disappeared in a yellow flash, out the large crater.

" Menma, are you alright!?" shouted Mito as she looked down on her brother's pain filled body.

" Ugh… do I look alright?" he asked as he stood up, his hand clutching his stomach wound. " I need to patch this up. Can't let to much blood out."

" Like I'll give you the time to do that." Said Orochimaru as he jumped out the crater and towards the two siblings, ready to attack.

Sakura stood in front of a eight-eyed statue that looked down on her. She felt herself shaking as she looked at the demonic statue, knowing she could easily die from fighting it.

" Damn it, I need some help." Muttered Sakura in fear as she gripped her gloves. All the statue had to do was step on her to finish her off. " Why do I get to fight the dangerous statue that can kill you just by stepping on poor me?"

Suddenly, the ground next to her exploded, causing the ground to break up and fly in all kinds of directions. Sakura covered herself with her arms, blocking the rocks from her face.

" Hey! What's the big idea!?" she shouted to the unknown attacker. When the dust cloud settled, and when she was done dusting herself off, she looked up to see the face of a smiling leech, with teeth that could bite through anything.

" Hello!" shouted Reibi in his indescribable voice. " You are going to help me with that thing!" he shouted at Sakura, using his tail to point at the statue.

Sakura didn't say anything, her fear of the leech that looked like it wanted to eat her taking over her body.

" Hey now, I need your help. I have no reason to kill you, since Naruto-sama seems to like you so much." Said Reibi as he turned around and faced the much larger creature.

Sakura took in a deep breath and nodded, ready to face the behemoth of a statue in front of them.

" Ready?" asked Reibi.

" Yeah." Said Sakura as she took a running pose.

" Great! Lets go!" shouted Reibi as he burrowed underground. Sakura, knowing that Reibi was with her, ran towards the statue. A blue green diamond appeared on her forehead, releasing her **Strengths of a Hundred Seal.**

Reibi appeared in front of the demonic statue with his mouth wide open. Dark chakra gather in Reibi's mouth and he yelled out. " **Black Cannon**!" he sent a pressurized- beam of black chakra to the unsuspecting statue. The statue took the attack dead in its stomach, causing it to scream out. Sakura made it to the back of the statue's leg and kicked it hard. The statue fell backwards as it lost it footing, crashing down into the earth below.

" Good hit!" said Reibi as he wrapped itself around the statue's legs. " Time to drain him dry!"

The statue grabbed Reibi with its gigantic hand and pulled Reibi off of it. Reibi burst into thousands of smaller leeches, all of them burrowing into the ground.

" Need time to regroup." Said one of the small leeches that landed on Sakura's shoulder. " I'll stay with you to guide you for now."

" What! I need help!" she yelled.

" No, you are the best person to fight the statue! Small but packs a punch! You can hit it, but it would be hard for the statue to his you because your small and quick on your feet! Just follow what I say!" shouted the small Reibi. Sakura nodded as she jumped out the way of the statue's punch that was headed for her.

She jumped on the statue's outstretched arm and headed up to its body. " Hit it in its eyes! That the only weakness that it must have!" shouted Reibi. Sakura jumped side to side, moving out the way of the statue's attempts to swipe her off of it. She made it to it's face and cocked back far, ready to deliver pain.

" CCCCHHHAAAA!" she yelled and hit it right in the eye in the middle. The statue screamed out as it fell back and rolled on the ground in pain. Sakura jumped off the statue as it recovered and focused it's eyes on her.

" Uh oh. It looks kinda mad." Said Sakura.

" Run." Said the small Reibi. The statue opened its mouth and a light blue dragon came from it. It's eyes landed on Sakura's form and shot towards her in amazing speeds. Sakura had only a little time to dodge the attack, and her eyes widen when she saw that the dragon just went through the ground like it wasn't even there.

" Its transparent?" asked Sakura to herself.

" WEEEEEEEHHH!" said a voice. Sakura looked at where the voice came to see that the little Reibi was headed down to the ground, not being able to stay on Sakura's shoulder when she suddenly took off. It made contact with the dragon and it instantly dried up and died.

" So it kills on physical contact." Said Sakura as she said a small prayer for the little Reibi. " Seems like I can't get hit by that thing."

Sakura jumped to the left as she sensed the dragon come from the ground beneath her, just barely dodging instant death. Sakura headed back towards the statue and jumped on its body, dodging the dragon that wished to kill her. She looked up at the mouth of the statue and got an idea. She ran up to it and punched right on the statue's chin, causing it to shut it's mouth. A blue hue shown through the statue's teeth and an explosion occurred in its mouth.

" Gotcha'!" said Sakura with a smile as she fell down to the ground. Reibi came from the ground and caught Sakura before she hit the ground.

" Good job! I won't get hit again, so I'll assist you as you make the main attacks!"

" Alright!" Sakura as she took control of the battle.

Obito grunted in pain as he got cut by Tobimaru's **Flying Thunder God Slash** attack. Tobimaru proved that he was smart as he started to understand how Obito's Kamui worked.

" You won't be able to win know. I'm took quick for you." Said Tobimaru as he grabbed another kunai. Obito looked at Tobimaru with anger with both his Rinnigan and Sharingan eyes. He knew that the dead Hokage was right. Tobimaru would wait at he right time to attack him, seeing as he was able to place one of his seals on his arm. He had no way of getting the seal off of him, and sending his arm to the Kamui dimension was the only way of escaping death. But he only had five minutes to keep his technique active.

" **Suiton: Water Dragon Bullet**!" shouted Tobimaru as he sent a raging water dragon towards Obito. Obito jumped out the way of the water dragon and flashed his Sharingan.

" **Kamui."** He muttered as fuma shuriken came from the spiral of his Mangekyo Sharingan. Tobimaru skillfully dodge all the shurikens with ease. He ran started to run up to Obito, making him run though hand signs in a hurried paste.

" **Katon: Blast Wave Wild Dance**." Said Obito as a long fire in the shape of a spiral flew towards Tobimaru.

" **Suiton: Water Formation Wall**." Said Tobimaru. Water surrounded him in a protective shell, the flames burning out against the cool water sheild.

" **Suiton: Water Bullet!"** Shouted Tobimaru. Using the water from his last move, the water changed itself into a large sphere that blasted towards Obito. Obito substituted himself with a nearby rock. The rock was destroyed by the forceful water blast, the ground beneath it also taking the hit.

When Obito landed on the ground, Tobimaru appeared right next to him with a kunai in hand.

 _What?..._ thought a surprised Obito as he dodged Tobimaru's kunai slash. _How did he get here so fast?..._

Obito looked down to see he landed in a field of kunai, all marked by Tobimaru.

" **Mokuton: Underground Roots Technique."** Said Obito. Sharp roots shot from the ground, ready to pierce through the dead Hokage. Tobimaru disappeared appeared and reappeared next to one of his kunai.

" Damn Uchihas always stealing other people's techniques." Muttered Tobimaru. He threw a herd of kunai towards Obito, which fazed through him harmlessly.

Obito grunted as he ran through more hand signs, " **Katon: Great Fireball Te-** Urk!" Obito stopped moving as he felt something stab him in the back. He looked behind him to see Tobimaru with a kunai in his hands, the same one he just threw at Obito.

" How?" asked Obito.

" Every time you use a jutsu, I noticed that you couldn't keep up your intangibility. The seal that I placed on you earlier kept appearing every time you used a jutsu, alerting me that you were then able to kill. I just drew out the battle so you wouldn't suspect anything. Once I had your guard down, I went in for the kill." Explained Tobimaru. He pulled out his kunai from Obito's back, making him grunt in pain.

" Damn it." Said Obito as he hit the ground face-forward.

" Your decent into your hatred brought you here." Said Tobimaru as he walked away. " You killed yourself when you allowed hatred to take over you."

Naruto looked down at the Hashirama as he grew more roots to fight him in the air. Naruto flew downwards and sliced the roots one by one, not letting Hashirama touch him once.

" **Mokuton: Wood Dragon Technique**." Muttered Hashirama as he made a large wooden dragon that charged to Naruto.

" **Katon: Fox Trap**." Said Naruto. Flames erupted from the ground in the shape of a fox head. It closed it maw down on the dragon, burning it to a crisp.

" **Katon: Hellfire Missiles**." Said Naruto as he opened his mouth and placed his hand in front of him. A red light shown from his mouth and flames surrounded his hands. Soon enough, large flaming missiles shot from Naruto and to Hashirama.

" **Mokuton: Hobi Technique**." Said Hashirama. A dome-like defensive structure with the face of a dragon protected Hashirama from the harsh attack.

" That again." Said Naruto as he looked down at what seemed to be an indestructible shield. Throughout their whole battle, none of Naruto's attacks could break the dense shield.

A purple figure shot passed Naruto, and he recognized it as Sasuke's **Susanoo**. It landed harishly into the ground, and Naruto floated back towards the ground to check up on Sasuke.

" You okay?" asked Naruto as he saw Sasuke deactivate his purple armor.

" Yeah. This guy is strong. It's taking a lot of energy just to land a hit on him, and then he just recovers too quickly." Said Sasuke as he got up from the ground.

" We should team up. We are facing the strongest ninja in history, it will be better if we teamed up and take them down together." Said Naruto.

The two looked up in the air as Madara flew right over them. He landed next to Hashirama and smirked at the two younger shinobi.

" So you two are friends, how amusing." Mocked Madara. " You almost remind me of Hashirama and me, but you two are different. We were evenly matched, but the fox boy is way stronger than you, Uchiha."

" Like I don't know that. And stop trying to make us turn on each other. It won't work." Said Sasuke with a Sharingan-enhanced glare. " We have better teamwork than you two old fossils."

" We'll see. Even though I hate Hashirama with all my heart, I respect him the most out of anyone in the world. The strong feed upon the weak. You will submit to our power."

" Shut up." Said Naruto as he made a **Rasen Shuriken**. " I don't won't to hear a dead man talk about how strong he is, when he was defeated by his best friend so many years ago. The dead need to stay dead."

Sasuke coated the **Rasen Shuriken** with the black flames of the **Amaterasu,** making it more deadly than before. Naruto added more chakra to the shuriken, making it larger and larger, almost able to slice at Madara even from the distance between him and Naruto.

" We will win." He said as he threw the shuriken at Madara, Sasuke rushing in right behind it.

Mito was in the middle of a ninjutsu battle with Orochimaru. Or more like, Orochimaru dodging all the moves Mito threw at him. It was really hard to hit someone that could burrow in the ground, and have the flexibility of a snake.

" Stop moving!" shouted Mito as she casted her chains towards the snake Sannin. Orochimaru moved left and right, weaving his way closer to Mito.

" Silly girl. You should know that you are far away from being able to fight with a Sannin. An immortal one at that." Said Orochimaru as he made his way right in front of Mito. She gasped in shock and jumped back, creating distance between her and the laughing snake man.

" Look at you! Running away like a little girl. You can't defeat me!" shouted Orochimaru.

Mito took in a deep breath as she retracted her chains. " Time to take it up a notch." She said as she ran through a long line of hand seals. She looked behind her to see Menma in a weird stance, his eyes closed.

 _Good, he's almost there…_ she thought as she focused her sight back on the curious looking Sannin. When she finished running through all of her hand seals, she stretched her back out and looked up to Orochimaru.

" Those hand seals… what jutsu were they for?" he asked.

" **Suiton: Water Sky Convergence."** Said Mito as she ran up to the snake man. She threw a punch at the man, which he easily dodged, but was surprised when a water spear that came from nowhere followed her movements and sliced at Orochimaru's arm.

" What?" he said in curiosity as he jumped back.

" No, don't run now!" yelled Mito as she shot her hands forward. Water in all directions flew towards Orochimaru. Orochimaru moved out the way, but the water kept following after him, its movements swiftly following after him.

" What's going on? Water being able to follow after me like this?" said Orochimaru. He spotted Mito and quickly threw kuani at her. His eyes widen when water came up and protected her.

" The way the water moves… it reminds me of that boy and his sand…" Orochimaru thought out loud, referring to Gaara.

" Amazing, huh? My Kaa-san taught me this move, even though she couldn't master it herself. My control of water has surpassed her!" Mito yelled as she ran up to Orochimaru. She created a sword made from water and slashed at Orochimaru. Orochimaru countered with his kunai, only for it to be cut in half by the water sword.

" You can't match me and my water." Said Mito as she slashed Orochimaru's arm off. Orochimaru opened up his mouth and another Orochimaru came out, snakes coming out his sleeve. Mito stood perfectly still as water blades surrounded her and cut through all the snakes headed her way. The water blades shot to Orochimaru next, but he jumped away, a safe distance from the water master.

" Interesting." Said Orochimaru as he watched the water move around Mito. " Such a move, it could be considered one of the strongest Suiton techniques in the world. Able to control water with just a thought. Even so, it must take a lot of chakra and concentration to be able to keep such jutsu active."

" Maybe so, but I'll well protected." Said Mito as some jumped over. A fully-recovered Menma stood in between Orochimaru and Mito, his eyes having a orange tattoo around them.

" Senjutsu…" whispered Orochimaru. " You're a sage now. Jiraiya had the same ability. It seems you two really have gotten stronger."

" Yeah, and you won't be able to beat us now." Said Menma. A clone Menma appeared right next to him and made a **Rasengan** in his hand, which grew larger and larger.

" Time to face facts, old snake man, you won't win." Said Menma as he appeared next to Orochimaru with shocking speeds and pushed his hand forward. " **Sage Art! Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan**!"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand, pulling him off the ground as roots shot up, trying to pierce him. The two were in a heated battle with the founders of Konohagakure, and were keeping up with them.

" **Amaterasu."** Said Madara from his complete **Susanoo**. Naruto instantly covered them up with yokai, blocking the black flames that consumed anything.

" Get him." Said Naruto as he used his tails to launch Sasuke at Madara. Sasuke made a **Chidori** in his hand and pierced right though the **Susanoo**. Madara moved his body just in time to dodge Sasuke and his deadly lightning.

" Your in the air now." Said Madara as he turned around to see Sasuke high in the air with him. " I have you now!" Madara's **Susanoo** made four swords that all headed to pierce him. Naruto appeared in front of Sasuke in a red flash and caught all the swords with his tails, holding him back.

" Damn Uchihas.." muttered Naruto, making Sasuke's eye twitch.

" Right here, man." Said Sasuke. Hashirama was on top of his wooden statue, closing in on Naruto and Sasuke. The statue's hands shot out to the two, ready to crush them to death.

Some kunai appeared around the hands, and in a flash, Tobimaru cut through all the hands with a kunai enhanced with his water charka.

" Sorry for the wait." He said as he jumped on the statue and headed towards his brother. Hashirama moved forward and met his brother in a deadly lock of fist against fist. Tobimaru jumped back and threw a kunai at Hashirama, which he dodged by slightly moving his head to the right. Hashirama charged forward, but Tobimaru teleported behind Hashirama using the seal he placed on the kunai. He grabbed the kunai mid-air, and went to stab at Hashirama, but a wooden wall separated his kunai and Hashirama's back.

" **Mokuton: Great Forest Technique**." Muttered the dead Hokage from the other side of the wall. Spikes grew from the wall and headed towards Tobimaru, but Naruto came flying in, grabbed Tobimaru with his tails, and flew away from the spikes.

" Gah…" said Naruto as he looked down at his side. He got cut by one of those spikes, and they dug deep in his side.

" Are you going to be okay?" asked Sasuke.

" Yeah, it's nothing." Lied Naruto. His side was burning up. That wood was like poison to him.

Naruto flew to the back of the wooden statue, seeing it exposed. " Sasuke-san, get your **Chidori: Eiso** ready." Said Naruto. Sasuke nodded and made the long lightning sword, the blade sparking in its charged state.

" We're going in." said Naruto as a veil of his yokai surrounded the three. He shot forward, blasting towards the statue. Sasuke placed the long sword in front of the group, making it look like a long lance was headed towards the statue. The lance successfully made it into the statue, a large hole on the back of it.

" So the fools actually entered the statue. Dangerous move." Said Madara. His **Susanoo** threw two of its swords down to the area where the group entered the statue, the swords successfully lodging into it.

" That should have killed them." Said Madara as he patiently waited to see what would happen. What Madara didn't know was that Naruto teleported the group back down to the ground before Madara threw the swords into the statue.

" **Yokai Blast**." Said Naruto as his yokai surrounded his arm, and shot up towards Madara. The yokai blast hit the **Susanoo** right under its chin, a huge explosion occurring in the air.

In the statue, Naruto left ten clones inside the entrance he forcefully made. They started to glow a red light, until they all exploded inside the statue.

The statue bloated in size until the top part blew up, wood raining everywhere in the area.

" That worked well." Said Tobimaru as he watched the destruction. These two were really strong for their age, especially the one with tails.

" It won't last. The statue can heal itself, but it will take time. We have this small window of opportunity to at least seal up one of them." Stated Naruto. Suddenly, Hashirama landed in front of the group and placed his hands on the ground.

" **Mokuton: Wood Human Technique.** " From the ground came an enormous statue-like creature made of wood. Its full body was as tall as a biju, it had an oni-like face with a wooden dragon wrapped around its' waist.

" Another damn statue!" shouted Sasuke. The statue punched the ground below him and spears of earth shot towards the group.

" **Tamed Winds**." Said Naruto. Wind blades slashed right through the earth spears.

" **Katon: Fox Trap!"** yelled Naruto. Flames shot from the ground and devoured the human-like statue.

" Did you end it?" asked Sasuke. He got his answer when the statue ran out the fire and headed towards the group. Tobimaru grabbed Sasuke a disappeared, as Naruto grabbed his scythe and charged right at the approaching statue.

" This will end you." Said Naruto as he covered his scythe in flames and threw it at the statue. The flames grew out from the scythe, and slashed right through the middle of it. Naruto's eyes widen when the human statue slammed his hand down on top, making Naruto hit the ground hard.

Madara watched with amusement as he saw the human statue jump on top of Naruto. " There's no stopping that thing. It will keep moving, even through the toughest attacks. That along with Hashirama's **Thousand Hand** statue almost guarantees us a win."

Naruto was looking around in the darkness he was in. It seems like the human statue covered its self around Naruto, entrapping him in the middle.

" What's the purpose of doing this?" Naruto asked himself as he looked around. He could see in the dark, thanks to his kitusne abilities, but couldn't find an exit out of his captivity.

Suddenly, wooden spears shot out all around and towards Naruto.

" **Tamed Winds!** " yelled Naruto as his wind cut through the approaching wooden spears. They kept growing back to their original size, but Naruto slicked though them all, taking no damage at all.

" **Katon: Fox Fire!"** yelled Naruto as he made a fox shaped fire towards the walls. He was confused when he noticed that his fire was smaller than usual. When it made contact with the wall, it suddenly burnt out.

" What's going on?" Naruto asked himself again as he took a breath. He tried to breath, but he felt no oxygen getting into his lungs. Naruto fell to the ground as he felt weak all of sudden.

 _Damn it… I don't have any oxygen in here….._ thought Naruto. _I burnt it all up with that last attack_ ….

The wooden tendrils were still headed towards Naruto, and it was getting harder and harder for him to fight back against them all.

Outside Naruto's wooden prison, Sasuke and Tobimaru watched as the wooden human was still curled up around Naruto.

" Shouldn't he have busted out of there yet?" asked Tobimaru.

" Yeah, he should've." Said Sasuke as he looked down at the wooden structure. Sasuke got this feeling that something wasn't right, and he had to go help out.

" I think he's in trouble! Wood is his weakness after all, and being surrounded in it must be dong something to him!" yelled Sasuke as he activated his **Susanoo** and flew towards the wooden human. He used his **Susanoo's** swords free Naruto. They all cut through the sense wood, and Sasuke kept hacking his way into the middle. Once he made it to the middle, he saw Naruto cut up by wooden spears.

" Naruto!" he yelled as he went inside and grabbed him. He put him inside **Susanoo's** protective armor and flew out, away from the dangerous beast.

" Naruto! Are you alright!? Speak to me!" yelled a frantic Sasuke.

" I'm… ok." Said Naruto as he shook his head, trying to ignore his pain. He had a couple holes in his back and one on his left thigh, some of the places where he got stabbed at. " Take me down to the ground."

Sasuke landed on the ground where Tobimaru awaited them. He deactivated his Susanoo and rested Naruto on the ground.

" Naruto, you really don't look good." Said Sasuke, and he was right. Naruto wasn't able to recover from Mokuton-based attacks, and he took a lot of hits from inside his wooden prison.

" I don't care how I look, we need to keep fighting." Said Naruto as he got up from the ground.

" If you say so, we have to-" Suddenly a wooden spear appeared from the ground and impaled Sasuke. Naruto's eyes widen when he saw Sasuke's body rise up along with the wooden spear.

" No…" Naruto whispered as he looked up. The wooden beam rose to the sky, now in front of Madara.

" I've been wanting to do that for a while." Said a smirking Madara as he looked Naruto's shocked face. Sasuke's body was hung over the lance, now in front of the moon.

" You feel that? That's the feeling of having one of you friends, one of the people you consider brothers, die in front of you! Do you understand how it feels, for I had to go through that daily! Everyone died around me, and I had to face facts that this world would never change! You can't change the past, but I was damn sure going to fixed the future, because of moments like this!" Madara yelled at Naruto.

Sakura looked over from her battle, hearing yelling, and saw Sasuke's body. She froze up as she saw her boyfriend's body, hanging lump over a wooden spear.

" Sasuke-kun…" she whispered in disbelief. The Demonic Statue stood over Sakura and was about to crush her underneath its foot, but Reibi came in just in time to grab Sakura with one of his Shadow Arms and slithered away.

" Is something the matter, Pink-haired girl?" asked Reibi, calling Sakura by her nickname. Sakura had tears streaming down her face, not even answering Reibi back.

" No, this can't be happening." She whispered. When Reibi looked in the direction in which Sakura was looking, he understood Sakura's mood swing.

" Oh.. that's isn't nice." Said Reibi as he slithered over to Naruto's position, the Demonic Statue strangely not following after them.

" This is the reason why the world needs to be incased in my Genjutsu! This world will never change! Death will always happen!" yelled Madara.

Naruto feet left the ground as he slowly began to float up to Sasuke's body. Once he made it, he looked his dead face and pain shot thought his body. A tear leaked out the corner of his let eye and traveled down his face.

" Damn it.. Uchiha." Said Naruto. A wind blade sliced at the wooden spear. Naruto caught Sasuke's body and pulled the rest of the spear out of his body and threw the piece away.

Naruto's seal that kept everyone out of the way started to flicker, until it vanished into nothing.

" Why did you have to save me…Damn it.." said Naruto as his flew off with Sasuke in his arms.

Naruto landed next to his Wave ninja and they all surrounded him and Sasuke.

" Naruto-kun." Said Kurama as she hugged him. He didn't return it at all, just looking down at Sasuke. When Kurama released him, she also looked at the dead Uchiha.

" Are you going to be okay?" she asked quietly. Naruto kneeled down next to Sasuke and put his head down on Sasuke's side.

" Its my fault..I did this.. I. I .. I should ha.. have sensed the attack coming… Damn you, Uchiha.." Naruto said. The Wave ninja could see that he was trying to hold back his tears, but it wasn't working. A small stream of tears were on the ground, and Naruto started to shake.

Naruto looked up too see Reibi and Sakura headed towards the group. The Wave ninja all backed out the way as Sakura ran up to Sasuke's body. She broke down in tears and cuddled Sasuke's head in her lap.

" No..it shouldn't end this way for him… No…" she muttered. Green chakra covered her hands and she started to heal where Sasuke was impaled.

Mito and Menma arrived at the scene, Mito having Orochimaru wrapped up in her chakra chains, sealing away his chakra.

" Oh no…." she whispered as she looked at Sasuke's body.

Karin stepped up to Sakura and kneeled down next to her. She could sense that Sasuke's chakra network was gone, signaling his death.

" Pink-haired girl…listen.. He's dead. He won-"

" He can't be dead!" shouted Sakura as he pumped more chakra into her **Mystic Palm Technique**. " He isn't dead, just hurt!" she yelled. Karin slowly grabbed Sakura's hands and pulled them away from Sasuke's body.

Sakura just lost hope and cried on Karin's shoulder, and all Karin could do was hold her, trying her best to comfort Sakura.

Kurama was rubbing Naruto's back while his head was still positioned on Sasuke's side.

" This is all my fault…" whispered the crying fox demon.

Meanwhile, Madara had focused his sights on Obito. Obito was laying on the ground, blood oozing from he injuries he sustained from his fight with Tobimaru not so long ago.

" Seems like your in a tough position." Said Madara as he crossed his arms, looking down upon his ex-student.

" Madara. Help me." Said Obito with a cough.

" No. You are no longer needed." Said Madara. Suddenly, Black Zetsu appeared and covered the left side of Obito's body.

" Black Zetsu, what are you doing?" asked Obito.

" Just following orders. Sorry about this, Obito-san." Said Black Zetsu. Zetsu controlled Obito's body and ran through hand seals. " **Outer Path- Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique."** Both Obito and Black Zetsu said.

The King of Hell came from the ground and opened its mouth. A single green stream of light came from its mouth and hit Madara. Madara smirked as he felt his body regain its regular body heat, and his skin color was now a nice tan instead of the grey cracked skin he had while under the effects of the **Edo Tensei.**

" Finally back." Said Madara. Madara's old eyes started to flack away, until he had no eyes at all. " Do you have the Rinnigan?" he asked Black Zetsu.

" Got it right here." Said Zetsu as he raised his hand to show an eyeball with the ripple-pattern of the Rinnegan.

" How did you find that?!" Obito shouted out weakly.

" I know where you hid it. You didn't even notice my presence when I saw you hide it." Said Black Zetsu. Madara grabbed the eye out of Black Zetsu's hand and put it in his eye socket. He opened his right eye to show the Rinnegan.

" Good." Said Madara as he looked down at Obito. " Now for the other eye."

Naruto lifted his head from Sasuke's body and looked up at Sakura. " Sakura-san. I'm sorry I couldn't stop this."

" No. don't blame yourself for what has happened to Sasuke-kun." Said Sakura.

" Yes, this isn't your fault." Said the newly arrived Tobimaru. " Death happens to everyone. May it be from natural causes, sickness, or in this case… killed by the enemy."

" Killed….by enemy….." Naruto muttered out.

" Yes. Madara-teme did this. Such a poor soul. He wasn't corrupted like the other Uchihas. I would have liked to get to know this young Uchiha you call Sasuke." Said Tobimaru.

Naruto wasn't listening to what Tobimaru was saying at the moment. He was still stuck on what he said about Madara.

" Enemy…. Killed him." Said Naruto, making everyone look at him.

" Uh.. Naruto-sama. Are you going to be alright?" asked Suigetsu.

Naruto looked down at his hands, seeing Sasuke's blood on them.

" The enemy…."

 _Tch, you think you can teach an Uchiha! Think again…_

 _I'm..I'm weak. I'm just a weak Uchiha who's just using his families name to make myself superior to others…._

 _Damn it, Naruto! Do we really have to do all this training!_

 _I know I can't defeat you, but I won't run away! Let's go, Naruto!.._

 _Your really leaving, huh…_

 _Take care of yourself, Naruto…._

 _What happened to you, Naruto?_

 _Incoming, Naruto!_

 _I appreciate the help, Naruto._

 _Your my best friend, Naruto._

 _Best friend…._

 _Best Friend…_

 ** _Best….Friend.._**

" My.. best friend just died. Died.. by the hands of the enemy." Said Naruto. Naruto's tails straighten out, frustrated by the situation he was in.

" The enemy… Killed Sasuke-san.. He did it! MY BEST FRIEND!" yelled Naruto as he stood up, looking down at Sasuke.

" **Sage Art: Gate of the Great God!"** shouted Hashirama's voice. Sakura grabbed Sasuke's body and jumped away, sensing something headed their way. Red torii came from the ground and slammed right down on Naruto, blocking his yokai.

" That's game." Said Madara. " You won't be able to get out of that. Those torii are able to hold down all biju. You are no exception."

Naruto's body started to feel weak. He couldn't access any of his yokai, and his cuts were dripping blood. Kurama ran up to Naruto and tried to pull him out, only to hiss in pain. She looked at her hands to see they were burned.

" I… I can't do….anything Naruto-kun.." she cried. She could only see his blond locks, and his tails were suspended by their own torii, powerless against the seal placed upon them.

" Naruto-kun… are you-"

Naruto looked up to Kurama to see her frozen in place. He looked around him to see everyone around him, frozen. Everything started to turn grey, and then white, until the Naruto was in a world of white. There was no sense of direction, no where them with him, just blank world.

" That feeling you have," said a voice behind him. Naruto turned to see Wicked standing behind him with that same smirk he always had on his face. " it's the same feeling that made me. The strong sense of hatred and the want to get back. The feeling of self-pity, knowing that you could have done something different. That is what I'm made of. The feelings you have now, are the exact same as mines."

" What's happening?" asked Naruto as he wiped his eyes. Wicked's smirk only got larger. He put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and looked him in the eye.

" We're becoming one…Finally….You understand how I feel, and there is no reason to stay separate anymore. We have the same thoughts, or minds are only focused on one thing only…"

" Which is?" asked Naruto. A red light consumed Naruto and Wicked's body, but they didn't react to it at all.

" Revenge.. revenge on the person that was the start of it all…." Said Wicked as he faded away.

Naruto's world gained back it's color and his eyes shot open. Red chakra exploded out of him and started to creep into the torii.

" **Anti-Seal Corrosion**." Whispered Naruto. The torri started to turn black, and cracks appeared all over the seal. When the cracks reached the top, the all broke down, turning into dust. A red circle of yokai surrounded Naruto as his body rose from the ash that covered him. His eyes glowed a dangerous crimson as they looked for his target.

Madara flew over in his **Susanoo** and landed 20ft away from Naruto. Naruto gained a deadly look in his eyes as he looked over at Madara.

" You were the start.." he said in a deep growl. " The person that made me this way. The start of it all."

" Maybe, but a little power-up won't help you. Your wounded. Badly, I must add. You can't win. Your friend is dead. You don't have the man power. This so called Shinobi Alliance? A waste of time and chakra." Said Madara as he pointed to Naruto. " It's time for you to get in the damn statue. Submit to me, now."

Naruto lifted up his right arm and pointed it at Madara. All of Naruto's tails curled around him, making him look intimidating.

" I don't listen to you…" Naruto said while maintaining direct eye-contact with the revived Uchiha.

" Oh really?" laughed Madara. " And what can you do that can defeat me, Hashirama, that snake man over there, and the **Demonic Statue of the Outer Path** all in one?" asked Madara, his Rinnegan glowing.

" I'm glad you asked." Said Naruto with a smirk. A small flame appeared in front of Naruto's hand, and all the Wave ninja's eyes shot open when they saw it.

" That's…." muttered Kurama.

" We need to get out of here! NOW!" Yelled Karin. " He's using 'it'!"

" What the hell is 'it'?" asked Suigestu.

" No time to explain! Just run!" shouted Kurama. All of the other shinobi took the hint and ran back, getting a good distance between Naruto and themselves.

" Seems you have everyone scared of you." Said Madara. " What is this move your about to use?"

" Nothing special." Said Naruto as the small flame got bigger. " You shouldn't even be worried."

Madara squinted his eyes at Naruto, before jumping back, taking heed that Naruto was lying. The flame in Naruto's hand started to get bigger, and Naruto's tails started to emit yokai into the mid-sized fireball.

Hashirama ran through hand signs and slammed his hands on the ground. " **Summoning: Quintuple Rashomon**!" he shouted. Suddenly, five, oni-like barriers appeared in-between Naruto and Madara. Hashirama's **Wood Human** and his **Several Thousand Hands** statue also stood in Naruto's path.

" Nothing will live…. Revenge and destruction are welded in this move." Said Naruto. The fireball started to grow and grow, and Naruto now placed it over his head. His tails danced all around the fireball, sending his destructive yokai into the glowing fireball.

Madara watched Naruto as he added more chakra into his technique. " That…. That isn't a regular fireball."

" Correct." Said Naruto's mutated voice. " It isn't at all." Reibi came from the ground next to Naruto and wrapped around him, sending its chakra into him. Black chakra mixed in with Naruto's red as he sent it into his fireball.

" This isn't just a regular fireball. What I'm holding in my hands….is a sun.." said Naruto, shocking all listeners.

" Impossible. There's no such move that creates a sun!" shouted Madara.

" There wasn't one until I invented the move." Said Naruto as the sun got bigger. " The ultimate Rasengan, mixed in with my fire chakra nature, and my kitsune abilities. A star, in the hands of a demon."

The mini-sun stopped growing, and a red light shown from it, almost blinding Madara, even from the distance he was from it. The temperature around him could only be compared to a oven. He looked down at his skin to see it flaking up, the moisture drying up instantly.

" Fear me. And my power." Said Naruto as he planted his feet in the ground and pointed the sun to Hashirama's summonings.

" **Kitsune Secret Art! Katon: Flaming Purgatory**!" yelled Naruto as the sun blasted forward, approaching the first **Rashomon**.

The first shield had no chance in surviving, the heat of the technique alone burnt a hole right through. It was the same for the next one… and the next one.. and the next one…. And the last one..

The destroyed **Rashomon** turned into ash as the sun pushed through and headed towards Hashirama's **Wood Human**. The human statue placed both it's hands forward, ready to block the approaching sun. The sun made contact with the wood human and proved to be hundreds of times stronger than the statue as it ripped right through it, burning it down to the ground.

Hashirama's **True Several Thousands Hands** was the sun's last obstacle. The statue's thousand hands all shot forward, ready to complete its task of stopping the sun from headed any forward. The sun made contact with the dense wooden hands of the statue and locked in combat with it. The statue was being pushed back, not being able to stand the heat and fire of the deadly sun.

Naruto ran through hand signs and stopped with the ' Release' hand seal.

" For Sasuke! **Flaming Purgatory: SUPERNOVA**!" shouted Naruto. The sun gained a large crack on its side, until it blew up.

The indescribable explosion swallowed everything. The remains of Hashirama's past summons had no chance of surviving the explosion that even burned the earth itself. The flash of the explosion blinded everyone within miles of it, and the sound of the explosion left everyone deaf while it lasted.

Madara was, unfortunately, in range of the blast and was doing everything in his power to stop it. He had his **Susanoo** active and was absorbing the chakra that was surrounding him, but it was getting to be to much for the old Uchiha.

After what felt like forever, the blast slowly, but surely, ended. What it left behind it was a crater who's bottom couldn't be seen, molten rock, and heavily damaged Madara Uchiha.

" That was too close." Said Madara as he looked down the crater Naruto's sun made. Such a deadly technique must be considered one of the most powerful moves in the world. The destruction of the move even made Madara's **Amaterasu** look like child's play.

Madara looked to his left to see the **Demonic Statue of the Outer Path** dig itself out of a sea of ashes and rocks. The statue had scars all over it's body, and Madara knew that it wouldn't be able to handle any kind of damage like that anymore.

Naruto stood in front of the crater he made with a smirk. He knew that what he did was legendary. To permanently mark the earth, with a sun no less, is something people will forever remember him by.

Naruto looked up at the Demonic statue and his smirk faded away from his face.

" It's time to end you." Said Naruto as he walked over to the Demonic Statue.

Madara saw Naruto approach him and instantly got into a Taijutsu stance.

" What you did is surprising, but that doesn't mean that I'm not scared to fight you…" Madara watched as Naruto paid no mind to him as he passed by him, headed straight for the Demonic Statue.

" What are you doing?" asked Madara.

Naruto still didn't reply and kept heading towards the statue, a casual pep in his step.

Kurama, along with all the Wave ninja, recovered from the aftermath of Naruto's technique.

" Couldn't Naruto-sama held back a little!? I've got all this dirt in my hair!" complained Fuka.

" What is he doing?" asked Kurama as he looked at Naruto walking towards the statue which held the rest of the Biju.

" I don't think he's stopping.." said Jugo.

" Maybe he's under a Genjutsu!" shouted Haku, " Madara could have his control over Naruto-sama!"

After hearing this, everyone jumped up and shot after Naruto, also forgetting the fact that Naruto could dispel any Genjutsu placed on him.

" Stop, Naruto-sama!" shouted the Wave ninja. They all started to run towards the Demonic Statue, expect for Jugo. He was staring down at Sasuke's body, squinting his eyes at him.

 _Maybe I could do something…._

Naruto paid his Wave shinobi no attention as he floated from the ground and right in front of the statue's open mouth. Naruto looked up at the moon to see the same pale skinned woman he usually saw at night. She had a smile on her face as she looked down at Naruto.

 _Go.. Sochi-san.._ she whispered before disappearing. Naruto just nodded and faced the statue.

" Naruto-kun! Stop! Don't do it!" yelled Kurama.

" You wanted me, and now you got me." Said Naruto as he walked inside. The statue's mouth closed and a purple barrier appeared around it.

" NNOOOO!" yelled Kurama as she slammed against the barrier, to late to save he mate. " Damn it! Again! I can't do anything again!"

They all watched from the outside of the barrier as the statue's eyes started to bleed, and a pupil appeared in the ninth eye.

Madara watched with curiosity, wondering what was going on. Black Zetsu, who now had control of Obito's body, jumped next to Madara. " What's going on?" it asked.

" I…I don' t know, honestly." Said Madara. " Why did he just walk into the statue after launching a massive move like that?" said Madara as he pointed towards the crater. " This doesn't make any sense…"

" Isn't the boy a seal master?" asked Black Zetsu. " Maybe he's… doing something to the statue…"

Madara's eyes shot open as he looked up at the screaming statue.

" That bastard!" shouted Madara as he ran up to the barrier, pushing past the Wave ninja. " He's taking the Juubi's power for himself!"

" What?" asked Kurama as she turned her head, seeing Madara place his palms against the purple barrier. Using the Rinnegan's abilities, he absorbed the chakra of the barrier and made a small hole for him to slip in. Once he made it to the other side of the barrier, the barrier sealed itself back up, not letting anyone inside.

" You aren't the only one that can absorb chakra!" shouted Madara as he climbed up the statue's body until he entered its mouth as well.

" What the hells going on!?" shouted Kidomaru. " Naruto-sama is absorbing the statue and chakra inside it?"

" Maybe.. only time can tell." Said Kurama as she watched the scene in front of her.

 **\- Unknown Area-**

Sasuke eyes shot open as he floated on the surface of water. He turned his head to see that he was in some type of strange place, seeing as he couldn't see anything off in the distance. Just a continuation of water while the sky was a deep tan color.

" Where am I?" Sasuke asked himself.

" In your mind." Said a voice. Sasuke got up from his laying position to see an old man in all white, floating above the surface of the water. He had a black cane in his hand, and two Rinnegan eyes that were staring at Sasuke with interest.

" I'm…..in my…. mind…" said Sasuke as he looked around.

" Aren't you concerned about who I am?" asked the old man.

" Yes, but I know you'll just tell me any way, even if I didn't ask about who you were." Answered Sasuke, making the old man smirk.

" That Uchiha attitude.. You really do remind me of Indra-san." The old man said.

" Who is that?" asked Sasuke, turning towards the sage-looking man.

" My son." He answered.

" And you are? Since you still haven't told me about yourself." Said Sasuke.

" I am Hagoromo Otsutuki. You may know me by the ' Sage of Six Paths.'"

Sasuke looked at the man with an unsure look on his face. This man? The Sage of Six Paths? Sure he had the Rinnegan, and he looked old enough to be the Sage..

" I can hear you." Said the sage.

" It's just my observation of you. Meeting such a person who claims they are the Sage of Six Paths isn't everyday, and having a meeting with said person in my mind just sounds unusual." Said Sasuke.

" Your words are true, but I assure you, I am the Sage of Six Paths." Said Hagoromo.

" So what do you want with me? Aren't I supposed to be dead?" asked Sasuke.

" Yes, but someone outside is keeping your body alive to the minimum. I brought you here to talk." Said the Sage.

" About what?" asked Sasuke.

" You, the war, the Juubi, and Naruto." Said the man. Sasuke straighten up when he heard all the topics the man said, making him chuckle.

" You really do care about that boy. It the first I've seen in one of the two reincarnations get along so well." Said Hagoromo.

" Reincarnations?" asked Sasuke.

" Correct. You and Naruto are reincarnations of my two sons. Indra and Asura Otsutsuki." Said Hagoromo.

" Explain." Said Sasuke.

" As you may know, I chose my youngest son, Asura, to be my heir. Indra disagreed with my choice and fought against Asura to take up the role as heir to the clan. To his shame, he never won. So what he did was when he died, he reincarnated himself into a newborn Uchiha. Asura, plotting against his older brother, did the same by reincarnating himself into a newborn inside the Senju. After sometime that line was broken and Asura reincarnated himself into someone who wasn't a Senju, but in the end, he still stopped Indra every time." Explained the old man.

" So basically, you've been watching your sons fight for years." Said Sasuke.

" Basically…. Yes.." said the sadden Sage. " I've seen so much, but couldn't do anything about it. They kept fighting, and every time they do, I feel even more of a failure. That's why it's up to you and Naruto to fix my mistakes in the past."

" So is Naruto-san talking to you somewhere else? Like in his own mind?" asked Sasuke.

" That's one thing that I wanted to talk to you about." Said the sage as he looked up at Sasuke. " As of now, I have no connection with Naruto."

" What do you mean?" asked the young Uchiha. "He is Asura's reincarnation, right?"

" Correct… but something else has him… something I fear….." said Hagoromo.

" Which is?" asked Sasuke.

" My mother." Said the sage.

" You mean Kaguya Otsutsuki?" said Sasuke.

" Correct. I don't know why, but something happened to where I wasn't able to contact Naruto-san at all. Asura's chakra in him is… mutated.. in some way."

" Mutated? How could his chakra change?" asked Sasuke.

" Well first, Kurama-san, which you may know as the Kyuubi, turned young Narut into a half-demon. That transformation changed his chakra signature, since it never has happened where a human with regular chakra turns into a demon and that chakra is changed into yokai. Such a transformation could have effected Asura's chakra in a negative fashion." Said Hagoromo.

" Anything else?" asked Sasuke.

" Yes… and this is the scariest to me…" said the sage as he took in a deep breath before continuing. " Naruto-san has a small amount, even if it is a small amount it is still dangerous, but a small amount of my mothers chakra in him as well."

" And why is this scary to you?" aske the curious Uchiha.

" If she has some of her chakra in him, then she would be able to contact Naruto-san sometimes. It would be brief, but thinking back on Naruto-san's past and how he was treated, he could be easily manipulated into finishing my mothers' plans in activating the Eternal Tsukyomi."

" That's impossible. Naruto is said to be the ' Child of Prophecy', the one to save the world. Isn't it bound for him to save the world, not trap it forever in a fake world?" said Sasuke.

" That in itself is another problem. That prophecy was never supposed to be worded that way. The present prophecy is said that Naruto and Kurama would be the beings to save or destroy the world, while the one I had plan was that only Naruto would save the world. Apparently, your current Hokage mixed up who the prophecy was talking about, and believe his other children were the two heroes, which is wrong. Because of such thinking, Naruto-san suffered such a terrible childhood, and is still struggling mentally as well." Explained the sage.

Sasuke just took a deep breath and placed his hand on his forehead. This was all too stressful. For Naruto to be such an important factor to the result of how the world would be, he really was treated in the way where he would most likely destroy it then save it.

" So we don't know how feels about the situation of the world right now?" asked Sasuke.

" Correct." Said Hagoromo.

" And what if he chooses to side with your mother?"

"….." the sage just looked off in the distance, not liking the question one bit.

" Your answer, please." Said the impatient Sasuke.

" I would have to seal him up along with my mother." Said Hagoromo. Sasuke glared at the man and he sighed as he got ready to explain.

" If Naruto-san does actually follow my mother, then there would be no convincing him to stop. You know how stubborn he is. Asura is also like Naruto, always finishing something he started. He will be dedicated to what he does, even going so far to almost killing himself in order to do so. You saw how he was when he tried to destroy Konoha." Said the sage. Sasuke closed his eyes, thinking back to that time. They hardly won that battle, both sides taking heavy damage by one person.

" If he were to do so, I would have you to seal him with my power." Said Hagoromo.

" Me? I can't do that! Naruto is my best friend! Doing this would kill him!" shouted Sasuke.

" There are things you must do that you don't wish to do. That's how the shinobi world is. I can't have the whole world dying over a personal conflict with one's feelings about the person in question." Countered Hagoromo.

" So you don't want to understand Naruto, just trap him?" asked an angry Sasuke.

" As of right now, yes."

" Then all your doing is making another mistake with your son."

Hagoromo's eyes widen when he heard this. Another mistake wasn't something he need, and after thinking back on his plan, it did sound like the one he had long ago.

" It sounds like your focusing so much on Naruto and just predicting on what he's going to do, and your not analyzing the other choices that are possible. Don't mess up again and see your sons fight again." Said Sasuke.

Hagoromo stroked his beard in thought. What Sasuke said is true, only focusing on one option than them all. Looking at all possible outcomes would only be helpful to him and his decision in the end.

" So you believe in Naruto-san, knowing that he will choose the right path that will, in the end, save humanity?" asked Hagoromo.

" I completely trust Naruto-san. He has my respect, and will always do what is needed to protect his precious people. He is on our side." Stated a confident Sasuke.

" And what are your thoughts on the current situation that we are in? What do you wish to do?" asked the sage.

" I want to protect my precious people, too. Naruto is one of them. He has gone through so much. He doesn't need anyone else to betray him anymore." Stated Sasuke.

Hagoromo smirked at Sasuke as he nodded his head at Sasuke. " Wise words. You even have me, the Sage of Six Paths, creator of ninshu, surprised at the words you've spoken to me. Come now, and reach out with your dominant hand. I will give you power that can and will help you achieve your goal." Said Hagoromo.

Sasuke nodded and reached out to Hagoromo. As he touched his staff, a bright light covered over him, swallowing him in it's warmth….

 **\- Unknown Area-**

Naruto looked around with his crimson eyes as he took in the sight of a white world.

" Why does it feel like I've been here before." Said Naruto as he continued looking around at he blank space. He turned around when he felt a chakra source. A powerful chakra source. Once he turned around he made contact with a familiar women.

" Look what we have here." Said Naruto as he glanced at the pale-skinned women in front of him. She had on a long white kimono that was just as long as her white hair. Her blank eyes gleamed a little and her third eye's doujutsu hypnotically spun around slowly.

" Hello, Sochi-san." Said the women.

" Didn't we have this discussion. You aren't my mother." Said Naruto as he crossed his arms across his chest.

" You… you just don't know any better." Said the women. " I am not your mother by blood, but I have been there when you needed me most. At your weakest moment."

" And when was that?" asked Naruto.

" Do you remember when you were locked up for the second time? The seal was one the back of that Jonin's vest. You should know better that that wasn't a coincidence." Said the women.

Naruto looked at the women before replying, " I've always had my thoughts on that slip-up. The first thing that seemed wrong to me was that the person that came in the room wasn't my regular caretaker, which was usually an Root ANBU, run by Danzo. Secondly, everyone in that damned village knows good and well that I am a seal master, so why present me the seal that can give me freedom?" explained Naruto.

" Correct. One of my subordinates was the Jonin that walked into that room. He put the seal on his back because I knew you would see it." Said the women.

" Who are you? After all these years of seeing you, I still don't know who you are." Said Naruto.

" My name is Kaguya Otsutsuki, and I am the mother of the Sage of Six Paths." Said Kaguya. Naruto just looked at the women as she told him her identity.

" The mother of the Sage of Six Paths, eh? Seems to good to be true." Said Naruto. " What do you want me for?"

" Because you are my champion." Said the white-haired women. " You are the one that can fix the errors of the world with my help."

" I've heard of you from Kurama-chan once. You were the one that tried to trap the world in Genjutsu. If you want me to finish your work, then count me out. I don't like the sound of living in a fake world." Said Naruto.

" I know this. I realized over time while watching you that people can change for the better, and that chakra can be a blessing and help people." Said Kaguya as she sat down. Naruto took a seat beside her,, looking at the infinite space around them.

" So what were your thoughts on people having chakra before you met me?" asked Naruto.

" I wanted chakra to myself. I was consumed in the thought of having power over all humans, and I was determined to get my chakra back. It was just so important to me and I didn't want to share it with anyone in the world." Stated Kaguya.

" Interesting. You learned that people could change by an insane demon that was abused since birth. Explain to me that." Said Naruto.

" It was your journey. Coming up as a boy who's family, friends, and village hated you and would abuse you in the worst way possible. Even after all that, you still made friends. Even though it took you while to realize that the people you brought together actually trust and respected you, they are you friends. Your precious people." Explained the pale women.

" My life was a difficult journey.." muttered Naruto as he looked on into the white space around them.

" Yes, and your rise out of the struggle is admirable. You will be remembered for ages among ages." Said Kaguya.

" Remembered for what?" asked Naruto as he turned to Kaguya, looking her directly in the eyes.

" Being a savior." She stated. " My chosen one. The one that will create peace throughout the lands."

" And how shall be peace be upheld?" asked Naruto.

" With an iron fist." Stated Kaguya. " Humans, no matter what, will be humans. There will always be one bad apple among the good. You will be the one to scare them into keeping peace, or suffer your wrath."

" Do you think that is true peace? In peace because of fear rather than everyone actually joining together their selves?" asked Naruto.

" I would rather choose a peace based on fear than a peace based on an eternal Genjutsu." Said Kaguya.

" That is true." Said Naruto with a small smile on his face.

" Overtime, the humans will agree to peace, regardless of you keeping an eye over them. They will get use to peace and overtime, war will just be a rarely- talked about subject." Said Kaguya.

" That…. That sounds nice…." Said Naruto, looking off into the distance.

Kaguya looked at Naruto for a while until she put her hand on his shoulder, getting his attention.

" You do know that your are the reincarnation of Asura?" she asked.

" No, I didn't know that, nor do I know who that is." Said Naruto.

" Asura is my son's, the Sage of the Six Paths, son. He is the one that faced against Indra Otsutuski, his older brother, and won. For ages, the two have been reincarnated into people, and always fight, never settling it. That's one reason why I hated shinobi and their use in chakra. They didn't deserve it, and even now, most of the people walking the earth still don't deserve my chak….. I mean their chakra.." she growled out.

" Hmmmmm.. the world would be much simpler without chakra." Said Naruto while rubbing his chin.

Kaguya looked at Naruto again until she got to what she really wanted to talk to him about.

" You said that…that I wasn't.. your Kaa-san. Do you still believe that?" she asked hesitantly.

Naruto stared at Kaguya for a few seconds before answering, " Yes, I still believe you are not my Kaa-san. I've told you more than once that I already have one, and that statement stands." Said Naruto, not caring about hurting Kaguya's feelings.

Kaguya looked down into her lap, a tear coming from the side of her eye. " Al-alright. I understand…. I was too late to help you.. that is my own fault…."

" I will tell you this, though." Said Naruto, getting her attention. " You said I was the reincarnation of the Sage of Six Paths' son, right? That also means that you are Asura's grandmother. That is what I shall call you. You are my grandmother."

" Grand…..mother.." she whispered. She grew a small smile as she looked at Naruto with glee shown on her face. " I accept that. Thank you." She then gained a serious look in her face as she continued, " But that doesn't mean that I'm old, you hear me!?"

Naruto smiled at the women and nodded his head. " Sure, old lady." He said with a laugh.

Kaguya was about to snap on Naruto for calling her an old lady, but she stopped when she heard his laugh. Her face went from an angry expression to an peaceful one as she watched Naruto laugh.

Naruto felt a pair of arms wrap around him and felt Kaguya's warmth as she placed her chin on top of Naruto's shoulder, getting used to the feeling of being close to him.

" Thank you, honestly. From the bottom of my heart." She whispered.

" No problem." Replied Naruto with a smile.

" One other thing." Said Kaguya as she pulled back. " You do know who is Indra's reincarnation is?"

" No. Who?" asked Naruto. Kaguya just smirked at Naruto and Naruto instantly knew.

" That damn Uchiha." Said Naruto as he closed his eyes and smiled. That had to mean that he was alive.

" Correct. Together with him you shall change the world." Said Kaguya. She got close to Naruto and kissed him on his forehead, surprising him.

She pulled back and looked him in the eye. " Take my power and show the world our strength. So what is right, and do it for your precious people. Understand?" asked Kaguya.

" Yes ma'am." Said Naruto with a smile. Kaguya put her hand up to Naruto's cheek and caressed his whisker marks, making him purr out in delight.

" I love you…" she muttered as her body started to fade away. " Never forget it."

Naruto watched as Kaguya's body slowly faded away, her presence gone along too. Naruto felt a water drop on his hand and noticed it was a tear drop.

" I'm crying…." Said Naruto. He stood up and wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie, clearing his face of any tear marks.

" I've been doing that far to many times.." he said as he started to walk into the white world.

 **On the Battlefield**

Sasuke's eyes slowly opened up to see the darkened sky around him.

" Good… your.. finally awake…." Said a voice next to him. Sasuke turned his head to see Jugo, taking in deep breaths.

" Where?..." asked Sasuke.

" Back to the land of the living." Said Jugo. " I healed you. You were on the borderline of life and death. I knew that you would die if I didn't step in to help."

" Thank you." Said Sasuke as he stood up from the ground. Jugo also did the same, but Sasuke noticed something about that changed Jugo…a lot.

" Weren't you taller? What happened?" asked Sasuke as he looked down at Jugo.

" When I healed you.. it took a lot of chakra and with it, some years off my body." Said the younger, child-like boy.

" Why did you do this for me?" asked Sasuke.

" Because. Naruto-sama was sad that you were dead. I only wished to please my leader, no matter what the cost." Stated Jugo. " But forget about me, you should see yourself. Got yourself a power boost, I see."

" Yeah." Said Sasuke, reaching up to his left eye that is now a Rinnegan with six tomoes surrounding his pupil. " I… got it from someone."

" Well, Uchiha-san, I'm going to ask you to save Naruto-sama and stop the other Uchiha." Said Jugo.

" Where are they?" Sasuke asked. Jugo only pointed to the purple barrier that was surrounded by the ninja of the Shinobi Alliance. With a nod of his head, Sasuke jumped towards the barrier.

" I feel something moving on the inside." Stated Karin. Everyone around paid attention to the shadow that was approaching the perimeter of the barrier. Slowly, a pale-hand could be seen pushing against the barrier.

" Is that Naruto-sama?" asked Fuka.

" I don't know. I can't recognize the chakra signature at all." Said Karin. Everyone moved back as the hand passed through the barrier, and the figures' elbow came with it.

Karin's head snapped upwards as she now noticed the chakra signature. " Shit! Get back! It's Madara!"

Everyone taking heed to her warning, jumped back away from Madara who now made his way out the barrier.

" Hehheheh….. HAHAHAHA! DO YOU SEE ME NOW!" he yelled with a wicked smile. " Madara Uchiha is now the Jinchuriki of the Juubi!"

" Impossible.." Muttered Kurama. "There's no way possible that you could do such a thing!"

" Oh, that's where your wrong. Once I entered inside the Demonic Statue, I used my sealing jutsu, Six Paths Ten-Tails Coffin Seal, a seal specifically made to seal the Juubi, and sealed it inside me." Said the smirking Madara.

" That means… that means Naruto-kun got absorbed also…" muttered Kurama, a tear on the side of her eye.

" No.. I believe Naruto-kun is still alive." Said Karin, gaining everyone's attention. " There is still a massive amount of chakra on the other side of that barrier. I'm guessing that's Naruto-kun."

" Hmm… that bother me." Said Madara. " I guess I'll just absorb him." He said as he turned to the barrier. He jumped out the way when kunai with a line of explosive notes attached to it. The explosion made everyone jump back, dodging any harm that came with it.

" I can't let you do that." Said Sasuke as he glared up to Madara, who was now floating up in the air. " Naruto-san is still alive, and I won't let you hurt him."

" Sasuke-kun!" shouted Sakura. She started to run up to him, but he put his hand forward, signaling for her to stop.

" Don't come any closer, Sakura-chan. I know your glad to see me, and I'm glad to see you, but the situation is to dangerous right now. I don't need you getting hurt." He said.

" Oh, you plan on battling me by yourself?" asked Madara with a smirk. " How funny. You won't be able to win. I have the power of the Rinnegan and the tailed beast, while you only have half of that. You won't win! It's impossible!"

" I don't have to win against you." Said Sasuke, making the older Uchiha look down on him in confusion. " All I have to do is wait until Naruto is done inside that barrier."

" A stalling game, I see." Said Madara with a smile. " Lets see if you'll live long enough to accomplish your goal."

" I shall." Said Sasuke as his **Susanoo** surrounded him. " You will lose. All I have to do is wait."

" Then I'll attack!" yelled Madara as he commanded two of his **Truth-Seeking Balls** to shot towards Sasuke. Sasuke quickly dodged past the dangerous orbs and flew into the air.

" You don't get away from these things so easily." Muttered Madara as he flew up in the air with his orbs, closely following behind Sasuke.

Sasuke flashed his Sharingan down to Madara and whispered. " **Amaterasu."**

Madara took a hard right as black flames appeared where he once was. A line of flames shot to Madara, and he used his **Truth-Seeking Orbs** to attack.

" Go!" shouted Madara as he formed one of his orbs into a spear. It flew to Sasuke at insane speeds, but Sasuke anticipated the attack and moved to the left, dodging the spear.

" **Chidori!"** yelled Sasuke as his Susanoo's hands were both covered in lightning. He dropped down to Madara's position in the air, ready to impale him.

" Pathetic." Stated Madara as he made a shield with his **Truth-Seeking Orbs.** The shield successfully blocked Sasuke, and then started to form around him and his Susanoo.

" With your strength, you won't be able to break through the orbs. The are pure yin chakra, and I can form them at anytime." Said Madara with a smirk.

" Like I care." Said Sasuke as he shook the creeping orbs off of him. He flew back some and took in a deep breath.

" **Enton: Susanoo Kagutsuchi**." He said. His **Susanoo** gained a black sword made of the **Amaterasu** flames.

" Good control over the **Amaterasu.** It shows your strength. But it is for no reason." Stated Madara as he ran through three hand seals. " **Tengai Shinsei**."

Sasuke's head snapped upwards and saw a giant meteor headed down on him. He threw his sword at Madara, which he blocked with his **Truth-Seeking Orbs** , and focused on the giant rock ahead of him.

" This won't stop me." Said Sasuke as his **Susanoo** gained a bow and arrow. " I've come to far now." He stated as the Susanoo pulled it's arrow back. Sasuke cased it in his lightning chakra, making the arrow's piercing power increase immensely.

" **Indra's Arrow**." Said Sasuke as he released the arrow. The arrow, at speeds that couldn't be seen by a normal humans eye, shot towards the meteor and slashed right through the middle of it.

" **Susanoo Kagutsuchi**." Said Sasuke. Sasuke manipulated his **Amaterasu** to form into giant shurikens and launched them one by one to the two halves of the large meteor. As soon as the shurikens made contact huge explosion broke out in the sky and rocks were falling down from the ground.

" Good job at stopping the meteor." Said a voice from behind Sasuke. He was kicked downwards as Madara was seen behind him with his right leg outstretched.

" Lucky hit." Said Sasuke as he flew back up to Madara. Madara just smirked and ran through hand seals.

" **Sage Art: Yin Release Lightning Dispatch**." He said. Purple lightning came from his hands and shot down towards Sasuke and his Susanoo, trapping him.

" You forget, I have the Rinnegan now." Said Sasuke as he absorbed the chakra from the technique, adding the extra chakra to his already large reserves. " Your going to have to do better than that."

" No problem." Stated Madara. Madara's chakra spiked and he smirked down at Sasuke. " **Limbo: Border Jail**."

Seeing with his Rinnegan, five Madara's appeared out of no where, confusing Sasuke.

" What's going on…" he muttered as he squinted his eyes. Two of the created Madara's blasted towards Sasuke with their hands cocked back. Sasuke weaved around the two and used his Susanoo arms to counter, but the two Madara caught the arms with ease. Two of the other Madara shadows dropped down on Sasuke and hit him with an double sage chakra-enhanced kick.

" Damn." Said Sasuke as he was hit back down, closer to the ground. " This just isn't getting it."

" Seems your having second thoughts about victory." Stated Madara. " Seems like you won't win after all. **Sage Art: Storm Release Light Fang."**

A small purple stream of light shot down from Madara's mouth to Sasuke. Sasuke saw the chakra packed into the laser-like move with his Sharingan and quickly moved out the way. The beam came in contact with the ground below and broke the surface like it was nothing.

" That isn't good." Said Sasuke as he watched the damage it did. He turned his head forward to see one of Madara's shadows headed his way. " **Enton: Susanoo Kagutsuchi…"**

The Madara Shadow was ready to hit Sasuke with his **Truth- Seeking Balls,** but Sasuke spun around it and stabbed his newly made **Amaterasu** sword into the shadow, killing it with the everlasting flames.

" That's one." Said Sasuke as he kept dodging the small but deadly laser that Madara was shooting at him. He looked down back at the ground when he felt a large chakra spike coming from the purple barrier.

 _He'll be out soon….._ thought Sasuke as he continued his battle with the ex-Uchiha leader. He dropped to the ground as he met up with another one of Madara's Shadows in hand-to-hand combat.

Sasuke kicked at the shadow with his right leg, but the shadow blocked it with his **Truth-Seeking Orbs**. Shadow Madara jumped over the shield and cocked his fist back and punched at Sasuke. Activating his **Susanoo** , one of it's many ribs protected him from Madara. Sasuke circled around Madara and grabbed his legs and threw him into one of the rocks that fell from the meteor Madara made not to long ago.

" **Chidori**!" shouted Sasuke as he appeared in front of the fallen Shadow Madara in the blink of an eye. He sent some of his Six Paths chakra into his **Chidori,** making it black. He pierced right through the heart of the Shadow Madara, causing it to bleed out and fade away.

 _Two down…._ Thought Sasuke as he felt another large chakra spike coming from the purple barrier. Small cracks started to form around the barrier, signaling that Naruto was soon to come out.

Madara also noticed the chakra spike a frowned. _He's going to come out soon. I need to end this useless battle now and start the plan…._

Sasuke looked around him when the three remaining Shadow Madaras landed around him in a triangle, leaving him in the middle.

" Lets get this started, shall we?" said Sasuke as he unsealed his Kiba swords. He made a **Chidori** with Sage chakra, creating a black lightning that encased his Kiba swords.

All three of the Shadow Madaras manipulated their **Truth-Seeking Orbs** into spikes and sent theme to Sasuke. Sasuke slashed at all them, cutting them all into little pieces.

" Encase.." muttered one of the Shadow Madaras. The small black pieces started to form together around Sasuke until he was trapped inside a black ball made of Yin Chakra.

" **Mokuton: Great Forest Technique."** Stated the other two Madaras. Their right arms were changed into a long wooden lance and charged towards the black sphere. Both stabbed into the sphere, impaling whatever was inside.

" That sh-" the second Madara was cut off as a sword was impaled into his stomach, along with the other Madara that had it's arms stabbed into the black sphere.

" How are you moving so fast? And to get out the sphere we made should be impossible." Asked the last Madara as the other two faded from existence.

" **Amenotejikara**.." said Sasuke. " One of the moves my Rinnegan came with. I can instantly appear in places close of my range, making it the best for surprise attacks against the enemy." Stated Sasuke.

" And why did you just tell me how your attack worked?" asked the real Madara as he floated down to the ground.

" Because….. I won.." he stated, confusing Madara.

" What do you mean by that?" asked Madara.

" Your Naruto's problem now." Said Sasuke with a smirk, making Madara turn his head to the purple barrier that was covered in cracks.

Kurama was watching the battle of Sasuke and Madara until she felt a searing pain.

" AAahhh!" she yelled out as she fell to the ground. The Wave ninja reacted instantly as they surrounded Kurama.

" Kurama-sama! Are you alright? Where did you get hit at?' asked Kin.

" AAAAHhHH….. What's going on…" she muttered as she clutched her shoulder. She lifted her hand off her shoulder to reveal her mate mark glowing a dangerous red.

" Your mark… its going crazy.." muttered Guren. Suddenly, Kurama's mark changed from the kanji ' Nine' to ' Ten'.

" He's… changed.." said Kurama as she took in a deep breath., the pain slowly disappearing. " He's coming back."

The purple barrier suddenly exploded, dust flying everywhere. A very dark presence filled the area, scaring everyone in range of the demonic, monstrous **KI**.

" What…. What is..what is that.." Minato whispered as he felt the **KI** that chilled him to the bone. Kushina and the other Kages also felt the **KI** , wondering the same.

" It must be…..Naruto-sama…" whispered Mei, the feeling of despair washing over her. She never felt this way in her life, and she wondered if the owner of the KI she was feeling was on the Allied Shinobi's side.

Madara eyes squinted as he made out a silhouette in the dust cloud, floating in the air.

" So you've returned." Said Madara, looking up at the shadow with his Rinnegan eyes. " Seems like another flaw in my plans."

Sasuke looked up at the shadow as it slowly lowered itself down onto the ground. The sound of sandals hitting the ground echoed throughout the battlefield.

" Naruto.. is that you?" asked Sasuke, his voice reaching out to the approaching shadow.

" Yeah..I'm glad your alive, Uchiha." Said the now identified Naruto as he stepped out the smoke cloud. Naruto now had on a long white robe that was many sizes too large for him, his arms hidden among the sleeves. Ten black balls, which Sasuke knew them to be **Truth-Seeking Balls,** followed behind Naruto where ever he went. His tails were the most noticeable thing in change. The tails all grew in length, and most importantly, he had grown a tenth tail.

Naruto walked up to Sasuke's side with his eyes closed. He stopped once he was near Sasuke and continued his conversation with the Uchiha. " You've done well. You really have gotten stronger."

" Yeah, but I guess now's the time where you show out and make my power look like child's play." Said Sasuke with a smirk.

" Correct again." Said Naruto as he opened his eyes. Madara's own eyes almost shot out his head when he looked at Naruto's face.

" No… There's no way possible…" muttered Madara as he stared at Naruto.

" I feel so…..complete." muttered Naruto as he stretched out his arms. " I feel… at peace.. the voices in my head….. completely gone..it feels like…. I've gained control." Said Naruto.

" Control? Over what?" asked Sasuke.

" My sanity." Said Naruto as he faced Madara with his new **Rinne-Sharingan** eyes.

" The eyes of the Juubi…" said Madara in fear. He really wasn't expecting this to happen. For the boy to awaken the **Rinne-Sharingan** in both his eyes is the most impressive and powerful ability a man could have.

" I'll leave you to it then." Said Sasuke as he took a couple steps back. Naruto took in a deep breath and looked at his arm. He could see the chakra flowing through him like floodwaters taking over anything within it way.

Naruto faced the scared Madara and smirked. " This is my world your messing with. I don't want you here anymore."

Madara quickly commanded all his **Truth-Seeking Balls** to attack Naruto. The black yin balls flew towards Naruto with blinding speeds, naked to the mans eye. Naruto, on the other hand, just used all his tails to catch all the orbs like they were a child's rubber ball.

" This is also my chakra your throwing around." Said Naruto as he slowly started to absorb the Yin chakra. " I'll take that back as well."

" Impossible!" shouted Madara, watching the scene of his **Truth-Seeking Orbs** absorbed easily by Naruto. That shouldn't have happened. None of this should be happening!

" Nothing is impossible now." Muttered Naruto. Madara whipped his head behind him as he came face to face with Naruto. " I am invincible."

Madara's eyes bulged out his head as Naruto punched Madara in his stomach, blasting him in the air. Madara couldn't stop himself as the force of the punch was to great for the almost-god being. Before Madara could actually catch himself, Naruto appeared behind him and caught him by his sleeve.

" Once I take hold of you, I will be able to drain all of your chakra right out of you." Said Naruto. Madara felt his chakra reserves drop the instant Naruto touched him and started to shake himself out of Madara's grip.

" You think your little power boost will do you any good?! I am Madara Uchiha! I am the one that will place this world in Genjutsu! The one that will change everything!"

" I won't allow it." Said Naruto as he kicked Madara down to the ground. Once again, the Uchiha was helpless against Naruto's inhuman strength.

A black portal appeared behind Naruto and he slowly entered in without anyone's notice.

Madara slammed into the ground with such impact, that his imprint was engraved into the ground.

" Damn.." said Madara as he spit up blood by the ground beside him. That boy's hits were already effecting his stamina.

Madara growled out in anger as he got up from the ground and looked around him. "Where are you! Come face me!"

A small black portal opened up beneath Madara and Naruto's hand shot out and grabbed Madara's ankles. Madara felt something grab him along with a major drop in his chakra reserves.

" Gah! Get off!" he shouted as he ran through hand seals. " **Katon: Great Fire Annihilation!"** he screamed. A blazing hot fire shot from Madara's lips and to the hands that held him in a tight grip, not caring if he could be injuring himself in the process.

As Madara's fireball started to weaken until it was gone, he growled in anger when he saw Naruto's hands still covering him.

" GET OFF ME!" he shouted as he flew up in the air, pulling Naruto out of his portal.

Naruto let go of Madara as they were back in the air. Madara was taking in deep breaths, his chakra reserves taking a huge fall.

" I don't care if you have those eyes! You aren't the only one!" he shouted as he pulled off the headband on his forehead, revealing a slit right underneath. It opened up to show a single **Rinne-Sharingan**.

" You think you've won! There's no such thing as beating Madara Uchiha!" he shouted.

Naruto looked around him to see a dozen Shadow Madaras made from the originals **Limbo: Border Jail.**

" You still wish to fight. Then come." Said Naruto

Two of the twelve rushed forward to Naruto, in which he was ready for. Both made a small sword with their own **Truth-Seeking Orbs** and pointed it at Naruto. Naruto caught the blades and broke them in half easily.

" Fake shadows.." muttered Naruto as he grabbed the Shadow Madaras with his ten tails. Each tail grabbed a limb. Legs, arms, and even his head. With no mercy, Naruto pulled his tails with a tremendous force, also pulling the limbs off while doing so. The Madara shadows faded away, dead.

" Next." Said Naruto.

Five other Shadow Madara's surrounded him in a circle. Three then flew forward with their hands out stretched. Naruto caught each punch with his tails and wrapped themselves around the Madaras. The other two ran through hand seals.

" **Sage Art: Yin Release Incinerator**." They both said as a concentrated stream of flames worked its way towards Naruto. Naruto made two black portals in which the two individual streams of fire entered, disappearing. Another two portals appeared behind the fake Madaras, and the flames shot out at them. They quickly moved out the way of the flames, but weren't' ready for Naruto to catch them both with his tails.

" Time to take a fall." He said in his deep voice as him and the Madara's that were trapped in his tails started to head down to the ground at blinding speeds.

" **Katon: Fox Trap."** Muttered Naruto as he stopped in the air and threw the Shadow Madaras down to the ground. A flaming fox head shot out from the ground and consumed the Madaras in it's inferno of a mouth.

The real Madara watched in anger as Naruto went through his shadows. It was like nothing could stop him at all.

" All of you! At once!" he yelled. The Shadow Madaras listened to their creator and charged at Naruto at once.

" **Sage Art: Fuuton: Tamed Winds**." Muttered Naruto. Sage chakra-enhanced wind blades quickly and easily sliced their way into the last five Shadow Madaras. They all faded away, signaling their death.

" NO! I WON'T GO DOWN LIKE THIS!" shouted an enraged Madara as he made more **Truth-Seeking Balls**. They all twisted around each other, making a long sword in the form of a double-helix. Madara started to laugh manically as he looked down at Naruto.

" This sword is the **Sword of Nunoboko**. The Sage of Six Paths use this sword to CREATE the world in how he wanted it! With this, I'm invincible!" shouted Madara as he charged towards Naruto.

" How shallow. A big sword. A very little deal." Said Naruto as he placed his hand forward. Madara came charging towards Naruto with a rather loud battle cry, while Naruto floated in the air calmly, waiting on the crazy Uchiha to come closer.

" **Sage Art: Fuuton: Tamed Winds.** " Said Naruto. To Madara's surprise, and fear, the middle of the **Sword of Nunoboko** was sliced by an invisible wind blade. Madara watched in fear as the wind blades tore through his legendary blade like it was just a regular kunai. The broken pieces of the sword were drawn over to Naruto, thanks to his newly-achieved gravity abilities, and he absorbed every piece.

Madara stood dumb-founded as he looked down at his hands, where just a few seconds ago, the most powerful sword in history was destroyed. Madara's face of shock turned into a face of anger as he looked up at the moon.

" I can still succeed! I can still win!" he yelled as he blasted of towards the moon.

" Stop." Was all Naruto said and Madara suddenly stopped in mid air. Naruto floated up to Madara and faced him with both of his deadly **Rinne-Sharingan** eyes.

Madara was sweating bullets as he looked around, scared that he couldn't move his body at all..

" I have manipulated the gravity around you to a hold you still in the air. You won't be able to get out." Said Naruto as he placed a hand on Madara's shoulder.

" I don't care that you have the same eye as me, because you only have one. My eyes, however, are more advanced, and I can control them better than you ever will." Said Naruto as he took off his Wave headband, revealing his own slit on his forehead. It opened up to reveal yet another **Rinne-Sharingan** , making Madara even more scared for his life.

" You have been a nuisance to me. Directly and indirectly. I want you out. Out of this world, out my life, and out the life of my precious people." Said Naruto as he talked to the still frozen Madara.

" My Rinne-Sharingan has a special ability. The regular Rinnegan allows the wielder to absorb the chakra of anything physically touching the user. My Rinne-Sharingan does that and allows me to close your chakra pathways…..permanently.." whispered Naruto to the wide eyed Uchiha.

" I have the ability to end a shinobi's career without killing them." Said the calm Naruto.

" No…" Madara managed to whisper out.

" Yes. You should have known this was going to happen. You shouldn't have possible believe that you and your stupid idea of trying to the place the world, MY WORLD, into an eternal Genjutsu. Your hatred got the best of you. All the planning you've done, for nothing. All the work you've done, for no reason. All the manipulating. The lies you had to be told, only to be shoved right back down into your face." Said Naruto to the shaking Madara.

" That feeling you have… the one that about to burst you heart open….. Your hatred…. It's turning into despair… You won't win.. You can't win…Because you failed. Almost one hundred years of work, destroyed. I am the master of all negative feelings, seeing as my whole life was formed around them, and I know when one is experience them. All I can't tell is one thing…. While I'm draining your chakra reserves dry right now, I wish to know… what are you thinking? What are the words that you have in your head right now? The words that describe your life's goal, reduced to nothing." Said Naruto.

Madara's lip was quivering and a small tear appeared on his right eye. It slowly trailed down his cheek, reaching his chin, before falling down to the ground.

" You have nothing to say? Noting at all?" asked Naruto. When he got no reply he just sighed. " The great Uchiha Madara, reduced to a trembling child. What a waist of words people use to describe as. You are nothing but a dead man to me." Said Naruto.

Madara's white hair changed back into his original black spikey hair, while his Rinnegan slowly deformed into a three-totem Sharingan.

" No.." whispered out Madara again, feeling his chakra forcedly taken from him. His skin started to grow wrinkles and his bones started to stick out from his skin.

" Yes. You lose. And one other thing." Said Naruto as he glared at Madara. " I don't want you looking at me with those cursed eyes anymore"

Madara's eyes shifted from a three-totem Sharingan into two totem, then one totem….. until his Sharingan disappeared from his eyes, his regular black eyes replacing were once his red Sharingan was. Madara's skin was full of wrinkles and he looked sickly and pale. His hair turned white again, but was a white that wasn't filled of power, but of his power being taken from him.

" Die." Whispered Naruto as he released the increased gravity around Madara. Madara's old body fell from the air and sped to the ground, plummeting to his doom.

All of the shinobi watched in anticipation as Madara headed to the ground. Before he made contact with the ground, something caught him. His body was turned around he met eyes with the one and only Kyuubi.

" Your not going out like this." She said with a smirk. " Your dying by my hands." Kurama covered her hands in an intense fire. It quickly encased Madara, slowly burning the man alive.

Naruto dropped down in front of Kurama with a smirk on his face. She smiled and threw the burning corpse on the ground and grabbed Naruto's hand.

" You look good." She said.

" Feel good. I feel like I've finished things." He said.

" YOU DID IT!" shouted a voice. Naruto turned his head to see Anko and Yakumo running up to him, finally making it back from their battle with Kabuto. Kurama smiled as she watched the two tackle Naruto down to the ground, hugging him.

" You did it! You did it! You crushed that fucked up Uchiha!" yelled Anko with the widest smile on her face. She was rubbing her cheek against his, not caring about anything else around her.

" You were amazing! You came out the black thingy! And then you! YOU… did some other stuff that I can't explain.. YOU WERE AMAZING!" shouted a very excited Yakumo.

" Naruto-sama!" shouted a heard of people. Naruto looked up to see all of the Wave ninja running towards him.

" We won! WE ACTCUTALLY WON!" shouted Suigetsu as he joined in the dog pill.

" WE'RE NOT DEAD! THANK GOD!" yelled Kidomaru.

" I can continue to get pussy!" yelled Zaku, crying in happiness.

" I still have to deal with this dumbass." Said Kin as she hit Zaku upside his head, trying to hold back the smirk appearing on her face.

" I get to see Tsunami-chan again. Everything turned out for the best." Said Zabuza as he took in a deep breath of satisfaction.

The Wave ninja were having their own little party in the middle of the battlefield, while the rest of the Allied Shinobi Force were having their own little way of celebration.

" I'M ALIVE! YES BITCH!" shouted Kiba as he held onto himself. Everyone around him were either hugging or shaking hands with someone.

" We made it.." said Menma as he dropped down to the ground, fatigue getting to him. " That's good. I know I can rest easy now."

" We all can." Said Mito as she looked at the group of Wave ninja. " And it's all thanks to them."

" Seems your plan really did come through, Oonoki." Said A as he patted the floating mans shoulder.

" Yeah…. I told you I was smarter than you." Mocked Oonoki with a laugh.

All A could do was give a small laugh. " I won't agrue down like all the other times. You've won this one."

Minato took in a deep breath, finally accepting the fact that they won. " We won… oohhhhhh.. I was for sure that Naruto was going to turn his back on us."

" Naruto-kun wouldn't do that." Said Mei. " He was to focused on the war then dealing with you all. Turning his back on us would just cause more problems for him, something I know he doesn't wish to deal with."

" Either way, I just know one thing." Said Gaara, stepping up next to the two older Kage. " Naruto-san is the strongest person in this world right now. I'm glad that he's on our side."

With the Wave group, they were all happy that Naruto won the war for them, but a forgotten subject was brought up.

" I'm glad we won… I just wish Fu-chan was here to see it." Whispered Yakumo as she wiped her eyes, feeling tears build up.

" Yeah. She shouldn't have died like that. Killer Bee-san, too." Said Haku.

" Don't worry." Said Naruto as he stood up from the dog pile. " I have a way to bring her along with the rest back."

" What do you mean, Naruto-kun?" asked a hopeful Yakumo.

Naruto took in a deep breath and his Rinne-Sharingan glowed crimson. **" Outer Path-Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique."**

Suddenly, the King of Hell shot up from the ground, surprising any near by people. It opened up it large mouth and green streams of life can flowing out.

" What are you doing, Naruto-kun?" asked Kurama.

" Bring them back." He answered. Naruto's long tails wrapped around themselves, making a sphere. A red light was shown from the cracks, and once the tails untangled their selves, Fu's body was laying on the ground.

" Fu!" shouted Yakumo as she grabbed her body and cradled her head. A green light rained down onto Fu's body making it glow for a while until it died out.

" Ugh…." Said Fu as she placed her hand on her forehead. " I just had the worst dream…."

" Fu! Your back!" everyone yelled as they tackled her down as well.

" Wait a hold second! What the hell are you all talking about!?" she yelled.

" You were dead! But Naruto-kun brought you back to life! I thought I would never be able to talk to you again!" cried out Yakumo in happiness.

Fu looked up to Naruto and saw his new form. " Wow. Seems you taken an upgrade. And you have ten-tails now! And some weird ass eyes, too! I'm sure you'll fill me in later. But thank you." She said.

" No problem." Said Naruto. He started to lean on Kurama, causing her to worry.

" Are you going to be alright?" asked Kurama.

" Yes. I'm not just used to my new powers yet. Over time, I will get them down." Said a tired Naruto.

" WEEEEEHHHH! Back from the dead, bitch!" shouted the newly reborn Bee.

" Bee! I thought you were dead!" yelled A as he hugged his younger brother. He then quickly pulled back and grabbed his face. " How dare you put me in such a position. The Iron Claw for you!

" Hey.. do you feel that?" asked Shee, on of the sensory shinobi from Kumo.

" No. What is it?" asked Darui, looking at his friend.

" A lot of people are headed this way! People that died! There back!" he shouted in joy. Soon enough, people flooded into the battlefield, he once-dead shinobi reunited with their fellow solider. Everyone rejoiced at the miracle happening to them, and celebration occurred through out the land.

" Wait a second." Said Minato, noticing something. " None of these shinobi are from Konoha."

" Because I left them dead." Said Naruto, catching Minato and some other leaf ninja's attention. " I told you, I don't care for Konoha, that also includes the people inside it. They shall remain dead. Think of it as my revenge for the past. I didn't destroy Konoha, but you can suffer as everyone else around you is happy that their friends are alive, while you grieve." Said Naruto. Minato could only bow his head in shame as he felt guilt in his heart.

Naruto turned back to his shinobi and asked, " What happened to the First Hokage?"

" Sealed up. We found his body regenerating and called up one of the sealers. They took care of the problem. Tobimaru-san left to go back to the afterlife not to long ago. He said good job at winning." Said Kurama.

Naruto nodded as he floated up in the air, getting everyone's attention. " Listen to me and listen well! This world is under my protection and I won't let anything happen to it! I will be leaving this world soon, cut listen closely! I will not tolerate anymore wars between lands! To many people have died in the past for war, something shinobi should put behind them. I will be watching, and if anyone tries to create another war…. I will return and destroy you and your village. No one would be left alive. So take the chance at peace rather than violence, because if not, you are going to be dealing with an enemy worse that Madara Uchiha! Understood!?" he shouted. After getting confirmation from the shinobi that they would listen, he floated back down to the ground to be face to face with Sasuke and Sakura.

" Good job." Said Sasuke with a smile. Sakura hugged Naruto closely, knowing this may be one of the last time she would see him.

" Take care, alright. I don't know where your going, but it may be awhile. I don't know when I will see you again, but just make sure to remember us, alright?" she asked with tears running down her eyes.

" I will. I will come see you sooner than you think. I promise you." Naruto said with a small, fanged smile. She nodded and let go of Naruto. Sasuke was next as he put his hand forward.

" It's good to know that my best friend has come to peace with himself. I wish you the best of luck." Said Sasuke. Naruto nodded and grabbed Sasuke's hand, giving him a firm shake.

" Thank you, Sasuke-san. For everything. For teaching me how it feels to have a best friend." Said Naruto. Sasuke smiled at Naruto and nodded, taking his words to heart.

Naruto let go of Sasuke and turned around. " WAVE!" he called, and all of his Wave ninja jumped around him. A black portal opened up in front of the group, shocking a few of them.

" Let's go home." He muttered as he grabbed Kurama's hand and walked into the portal. One by one, all of the Wave ninja. The last person to enter the portal was Tayuya, but she had something different in mind.

Tayuya turned to the rest of the Shinobi Force and threw up both of her middle fingers, shocking the crowd at her disrespect.

" FUCK ALL YALL FUCKERS! WAVE NINJA FOR LIFE BITCH! FUCK THE LEAF, CLOUD, MIST, SAND AND ROCK! WAVE IN THIS BITCH TAKING SHT THE FUCK OVER! ALL YALL JUST SOME PUSSY ASS LITTLE BOYS! DICK IN THE BOTTY HAVING ASS BITCH! WAVE GANG IN THE BITCH! WE MADE IT! YALL JUST SOME BYSTANDERS! SOME SIDELINERS! WAVE SHINOBI BE PLAYIN ALL 4 QUARTERS BITCH! WAVE'S THE STRONGEST NATION IN THE WORLD! WE GOT IT-"

A tail shot from the portal and pulled Tayuya inside, ceasing her curse feast.

" Sorry about that. Please go about your business." Said Naruto as his head retreated back into the portal. Slowly the portal closed itself, the Wave ninja's presences disappearing with it.

 **3 Days Later**

Naruto and Kurama stood on a large hill that was facing the one of the many beaches of Wave. They were both relaxing in the sun, taking in it's heat.

" I should get start the process now." Said Naruto as he picked himself up from the ground.

" Do you have enough energy to do something like this?" asked Kurama.

" Don't worry. I have energy now, but I'll be tired for a while after it. I can recover from it quickly as well." Said Naruto. Nine of Naruto's **Truth Seeking Balls** floated in front of him as he placed his hands forward.

" **Chakra Transfer Technique**." Said Naruto as he started to send chakra into the orbs, and they all started to slowly glow a bright light. Naruto grunted as he started to add more chakra into his technique, and a veil of yokai surrounded him.

Slowly the nine black orbs started to take shape as small creatures. The beast continued to grow and grow, their chakra reserves also increasing in size as well. Soon enough, the nine Tailed Beast that the previous Sage of Six Paths created stood high in the sky in their Biju glory.

" Holy shit… I'm alive." Said Shukaku. He looked down to the tired Naruto that was leaning on Naruto and instantly got mad. " Hey! Its you, boy! Why the fuck didn't you do that earlier! It was so cramped up in your mind with these fools beside me! You all need to lose some weight!"

" Oh shut up, ya fool! Can't you see that we're alive! And its all thanks to Kurama's boyfriend!" said Son Goku. He lowered himself down to Naruto's level and spoke, " Thank you, young whippier-snapper! You've done a huge favor for such a great sage as myself. You have my respect. I also approve of you dating my sister."

" Thanks…" wheezed out Naruto.

" Thank you so much, Naruto-san! Now I get to see Fu-chan again!" said a happy Chomei.

" It's good to see you again, Chomei-chan." Said Kurama with a smile. " It's good to see all of you."

" Yeah.. being alive is the best thing in the world! Now I can sit back in the plains and sleep all day." Said Matabi. " It's been a while since I've gone without a Jinchuriki."

" I'm going to the deserts in Suna. Back to sleeping under tons of sand! Ahh! I've missed those days." Said Shukaku.

" I'm going to stay in Wave in the ocean. I can protect Wave from the waters. It's the least I can do for Naruto-san." Said Isobu.

" Thank you. And I'm sorry for that fight we had almost three years ago." Said Naruto.

" No problems here." Said Isobu.

" I'm going to the jungle in Taki. Got lots of big trees for me to hang around in." said Son.

" I'm going with Matabi to the plains, maybe the one right out side of Kumo… Oh, never mind. Those got destroyed." Said Kokuo.

" That's right." Said Matabi. " Maybe we should just chill in the Land of Fire then? There's a lot of forest and stuff."

" Yeah that sounds good." Said Kokuo, agreeing with Matabi.

" I'm going to stay here in Wave as well. There are swamps for me to live in, and I'll stay moist all of the time thanks to the humidity here in the air." Said the slug Biju, Saiken.

" I'm staying here with Fu-chan!" repeated Chomei.

All of the Biju looked over to the quiet Gyuki, who seemed to be in a deep debate.

" Gyuki-chan…. You alright?" asked Kurama.

" Yeah. It's just.. I think I'm going to go back with Bee." He said, surprising the Biju present.

" Why would you go back to being inside a human?" asked Son in confusion.

" Even though it is embarrassing to say, I've gotten use to him and his terrible raps. He's the first person that ever befriend me, so I wish to stay with him." Gyuki then gained a dumb-founded expression, " Plus, that fool's going to get in a lot of trouble without me telling him what to do and not do. He's a fool, but he is my Jinchuriki and I've come to respect him."

" Are you sure you wish to stay sealed inside a human? I was going to make a rule that stated ' No More Jinchuriki.' Do you really wish to do this?" asked Naruto.

" Yes, I'm sure. Also, I thank you for saving us and the world, Naruto-san. I do approve of you marrying my sister."

" Marriage..." whispered a wide-eyed, blushing Kyuubi. She hadn't even thought about that! I mean, yeah she wanted a mate, but… MARRIAGE! That's a whole other ball game for her!

Ignoring Kurama's madly blushing face, Naruto answered, " Thank you. That means much coming from you."

" Well! Time to get moving!" shouted Shukaku as he turned around. " I'll see you bastards later! Hahahah!" he laughed. He started his slow pace of walking, before stopping. He turned around and asked, " Uhhh… how the fuck am I supposed to get there? This place is basically surrounded by water, a big no-no for me."

Suddenly, five massive black portals, the size of a Biju, appeared. " Those should take you to your desired location."

" Thanks." Said Shukaku as he made his way to his portal. " When you and that bitch Kurama have kids, bring them to the dessert so they can see their best uncle!"

" KIDS!" Shouted Kurama.

" HAHAHA! You bitch. I'll stay in contact!" Shukaku said as he disappeared into his portal.

" Make sure those kids are treated well!" said Matabi as she entered her portal.

" Please, don't let be as grumpy as big sister Kurama." Said Kokuo as he followed suit.

" Make sure you clean them everyday in clean water! I know you foxes always like to be dirty." Said Saiken as he slowly trudged away into the swamps of Wave.

" HERE I COME FUUUUUU!" shouted Chomei as she flew off into the populated part of Wave.

" My brothers and sisters really do appreciate you, Naruto-san." Said Gyuki. " The old man was right after all." Gyuki started to enter his personal portal, but turned his head before being consumed.

" And please don't blow my sisters back out when mating. Thanks!" he said as he fully entered the portal.

A fountain of blood shot out from Kurama's nose as she landed on the grassy hill, unconscious.

" That's your problem." Said Isobu with a laugh. " Thanks again!" he said as he curled up in his shell and rolled away.

Naruto sighed as he deactivated his Rinne-Sharingan, closing the portals while doing so. He picked up Kurama's body, and her face had a fucked stupid look to it, and started his walk to Wave.

" Starting a family." Said Naruto as he looked at Kurama.

" That sounds nice….."

 **A Month Later…..**

The Shinobi world was, for the first time in history, at peace. There was no more fighting, and all of the hidden villages actually got along. With many more meetings between the Gokage, agreements were made with each village that would secure such peaceful times for as long as possible.

The Leaf Village, however, did suffer a lot from Naruto's action. While all of the world got to dance and parade with their newly- rebirth fellow shinobi, they sobbed in despair. Granted, they still had parties, but it wasn't as great as the other hidden village's parties. More and more people began to regret their actions and how they treated Naruto while growing up in Konoha.

Another thing that surprised many people were the reappearance of the Biju. They all thought that Naruto absorbed them all, but he explained that he released them all, only saving a tiny bit of each of the Biju's chakra so he could keep his Rinne-Sharingan and Six Paths Chakra. Naruto announced to the whole world that the use of Jinchuriki was forbidden, unless the Biju wished to be placed in a person that they choose themselves. He stated that if anyone were to break his law, the person who sealed the Biju into someone would die a terrible death, and their home village would also be destroyed by Naruto personally. Everyone, knowing how powerful Naruto actually is, took heed to his word and left the Biju alone.

The only exception to this was Gyuki and Killer Bee. After being reunited with each other when Gyuki suddenly appeared in front of Kumo's front door, the two talked for a while until Gyuki went back into the open seal that was upon Killer Bee's stomach. Gyuki actually smiled from the inside of the seal when he heard Bee's terrible raps, and felt at home and at peace.

To repay Wave and her shinobi for all their hard work and major effort in the war, all five major villages had to sign long-term agreements that stated they would send more business with Wave and would give anything that Wave needed. The village that was most in debt to Wave was Mist, since Mei still hasn't paid off those annoying favors that Naruto did for her. Wave contry was now considered the strongest nation in the world. The small island of Nami no Kuni made all of the Great Five Nations it's bitch….

Tayuya was very pleased in Wave's position…

What happened in Wave was probably the best thing that came from winning the war. In honor of Naruto, they made a golden statue of him in the middle of town, all of it coming from the gold they found in one of Gato's old hideouts. Naruto smiled at the sight of everyone drunk off their asses during the parties, and really did feel good about saving his people.

And now, after a month of peace, we meet with all of the Wave ninja, Tsunami, Tazuna, and Inari were all facing the Great Naruto Bridge, where Naruto and Kurama were standing. They both had backpacks on and were holding hands as they looked at their people.

" Do *sniff* Doooo….*sniff sniff* Do you reeeeaaalllly have* hick, sniff* have to leave!?" cried out Inari, looking at Naruto and Kurama who were standing at the entrance of the bridge.

" Yes. I am needed elsewhere, and Wave is finally at the top of the world. It no longer needs me to watch over it." Said Naruto, looking down at Inari.

Inari shouted out in sadness as he ran up to Naruto and Kurama, a river of tears coming from his eyes. He engulfed the two demons in a massive hug, crying in Kurama's chest.

" Doooooonnnnnn'tttttttt GGGGooooo!" he cried out. Kurama sighed and patted Inari's head in comfort.

" Don't worry, Inari-chan. I told you we'll come visit sometimes. This isn't the last time you will see us." Said Kurama. Inari slowly nodded and let go of the couple. Naruto smiled at the scene and looked towards his Wave ninja.

" It's been a long journey, but we did it. We are the strongest nation in the world. A nation that holds a handful of now all S-rank ninjas." Said Naruto.

" Except for this bitch." Said Anko with a smirked as she placed her arm on top of Hanabi's head.

" Hey! I could be considered S-Rank if Naruto-sama gives me more of his chakra!" she shouted. She held in a scream as Naruto appeared in front of her with his Rinne-Sharingan actavated.

" You plan to go back to Konoha one day, don't you?"

" What! No! I wou- I would never!"

" Your lying. I can tell your lying."

" I'm not lying!"

" You wish to se someone in Konoha, don't you?"

" Nooo…"

" It's a boy.."

"…"

" You planned to go back to Konohagakure one day, right?"

"….. Just to visit….."

" You can be our representative then. I know you have family in Konoha, so I will allow you to live in both Wave and Konoha." Said Naruto.

Hanabi jumped on Naruto and engulfed him in her own hug.

" Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she shouted, happy that she got to see her family, friends, and her not so secret crush on Konohamaru.

After prying Hanabi off him, he returned to his position next to Kurama. " Zabuza, I leave you in charge of Wave. You are Wave's first Kunikage. Take care of everyone." Said Naruto.

" I promise you… I'll take care of Wave.." said Zabuza, trying his best to hold back the stream of tears threating to come down his eyes. Haku was beside him openly crying her heart out.

" You will come back one day, right?" she asked.

" I promise." Said Naruto.

" You better." Said Tsunami as she walked up to Naruto and Kurama and hugged them both. " I've seen you two grow so much during these past few years, and I'm so happy to see you two get along with each other. You two take care in Makai, you hear me." Said Tsunami as she silently cried.

" We will, Kaa-chan." Said Naruto.

" Thank you for everything, Tsunami-san." Said Kurama.

Tsunami let go of the two and walked back to her position beside Zabuza and leaned on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her, comforting her.

" If you do anything to my Kaa-chan, I'm coming back to kill you. Understood?" said Naruto.

" Yes sir!" Zabuza saluted.

" Good." Said Naruto as he turned around with Kurama, facing away from Wave. " Then this is goodbye. I'm glad to know everyone of you. Thank you for helping me and believing in me as well." Said Naruto. He and Kurama started to walk on the bridge, slowly creating distance between them and the Wave Shinobi.

" You better come visit some day! I'm gonna tell all the pussy stories I can when you do!" shouted a crying Zaku who got hit upside his head by a crying Kin.

" I promise to protect Wave with everything I have, Naruto-sama. So long." Said Jugo.

" Come back and we'll be able to chill in the forest like ole' times, eh, Naruto-sama." Said Kidomaru.

" If you don't come back, I'll send a sharp stick up your asses! A very… very…. Sharp stick…" cried out Tayuya as she waved at the retreating couple.

" No! You can't leave yet Naruto-kun! You haven't yet realized your love for meeeeee!" cried Fuka.

" Your finally at peace, Naruto-kun. I can feel it by how your chakra feels to me. Take care…" said Karin.

" When you come back, we'll go back to that All-You-Can-Eat Buffet that just opened up not to long ago." Said Jirobo.

" Thank you for freeing me from Orochimaru's wrath, Naruto-sama. Take care." Said Isaribi.

" We'll see you soon. I know we will." Said Guren.

" Thank you for saving a fellow Jinchuriki like me, Naruto-kun. I wish you well." Said Fu.

" Because of you, I've gotten strong and feel more confident in myself. Thank you, Naruto-kun." Said Yakumo.

" Thank you for saving me before I died, Naruto-sama. Wave will prosper because of your legacy." Said Pakura.

" Take care, Naruto-sama. Next time I see ya', I'll show yo that I deserve the title of Kunikage!" said Anko.

" See you soon, sonny boy. Thank you for everything you did for Wave and it's people." Said Tazuna.

Tsunami watched as the two started to fade from her eyesight, the two becoming smaller and smaller. She cried out more with a smile on her face, knowing that Naruto was happy for what he's done.

" Thank you, Sochi-san. I love you…" she muttered.

Naruto and Kurama were walking the long bridge that seemed to take forever. Kurama was leaning on Naruto shoulder while looking towards the appoaching end of the bridge.

" You've done good." She said. " I'm glad that we've gotten this far." She said.

" Yeah… It's been a long and hard sixteen years." Said Naruto. Kurama looked up at Naruto and her eyes widen.

" Holy shit! We missed your birthday! It was the day we won the war! That was a month ago!" she said in surprise.

" Oh yeah… I guess I forgot about it…. So that means I'm seventeen now." Said Naruto.

" What do you want for your late birthday gift…." Said Kurama with a sultry voice as she rubbed against Naruto.

" I know what I want and what you'll give me. That can wait until we get to Makai." He said with a smile. The two turned their heads to the side when they heard a large splash in the water.

" Sooooooo Loooonnnnngggg! Naruto-sama! Kurama-sama!" shouted Suigestu from a top Isobu's head.

" So long to you too, Suigestu-san." Said Kurama with a smile.

" Oh, by the way! I love the turtle!" shouted Suigestu. Samahada wrapped itself around Suigetsu and shrieked at the couple, saying it's goodbyes.

" So long, Suigetsu." Said Naruto. Isobu turned his body around and started to swim away at a fast pace.

" I GOT A MU-FUCKIN TTTUUURRRTTTLLLEEE! WWWWWEEEEEEHHHH!" shouted the vanishing Suigetsu, sounding much like Bee.

Kurama and Naruto continued their journey until they finally made it to the end of the bridge. Once they stepped over it, Kurama felt Naruto tighten his hold on her hand. She turned her head up to him to see tears falling down his eyes.

" Don't worry, Naruto-kun. I know you'll miss them."

" Yes….. I really will…." Said Naruto as he whipped his tears away. " I need to stop by two more places before we leave."

 **Night time- Konoha**

Sasuke and Sakura were in bed, sleeping. They were both respected for the efforts for the war, and became well known as two of the most powerful shinobi in Konoha.

Sasuke woke from his sleep as he heard a light taping on his window. Sakura also woke from her sleep, hearing the taping. She instantly got into a Taijutsu stance, believing it was a enemy, but Sasuke stopped her.

" Wait." He said as he looked at what was taping his window. He noticed that it was a red tail, a long red tail. There were only two people in the world he knew with tails like that.

He grabbed Sakura's hand and they both walked outside their house to see Naruto and Kurama standing in their front lawn.

" Naruto? Kurama? What are you doing here?" he asked.

" I've come to say goodbye." Said Naruto.

" Where are you going?" asked Sakura.

" Back to Makai. Where I belong." Answered Naruto.

" What about Wave?" asked Sasuke.

" Zabuza-san is in charge now. Naruto-kun made him into the new Kunikage." Said Kurama, answering the young Uchiha's question.

" So you really are leaving." Said Sakura as she started to sniff. " I had a feeling something like this was going to happen."

" You were always the smart one, Pink-Haired Girl." Said Naruto with a smile. He used his tails to wrap around Sasuke and Sakura's waist, pulling them close to him. The tree shared a group hug, the last one Team 7 would have in a long time.

" You two take care. I thank you for being the first friends I ever had." Said Naruto in the hug. They both smiled at their friend, knowing he was sharing his honest opinion.

Naruto let the two down and went into his pocket to pull out a kuani with the kanji ' Ten' on it.

" If you ever need me, add chakra into this kunai." Said Naruto.

" But Naruto, we already have one of your kunai." Said Sasuke as he and Sakura looked down at the new kanji on it. " Wouldn't it just be a wais-" Sasuke looked up only to see Naruto and Kurama gone.

" That sneaky bastard…." Cried out Sakura as tears ran down her cheeks. Sasuke hugged Sakura as he looked up the full moon.

" Don't worry. We'll see him soon. I know we will…."

 **Uzu-Namikaze Mansion**

Minato jumped out his sleep when he heard glass shatter from inside his house. Kushina, who was sleeping beside him, jumped out the bed and quickly grabbed her sword, ready to battle in her nightgown. The two opened their door to see Mito and Menma in similar positions, in their night cloths with their signature weapons.

" It came from downstairs…" whispered Minato. They all nodded and silently made their way downstairs.

They entered the living room to see one of the windows broken and a rock on the ground. Kushina picked the rock up and saw that there was red markings on the rock.

" Look up." Said Kushina, reading what was on the stone. They all looked up see Naruto and Kurama sitting on the on the couch.

" HOLY SHIT!" Shouted the family, scared at the sudden appearance.

" Naruto, what are you and Kurama doing here?" asked Minato.

" I'm here to tell that I'm leaving to go to Makai. You won't hear or see of me for a long while." Said Naruto.

" I thought that you didn't want anything to do with us? Why else are you here?" asked Kushina.

" Your right, I don't want anything to do with any of you, but this is the last opportunity I have of making you all feel bad about yourselves." Said Naruto as he stood up from the couch, Kurama right behind him.

" I've become my own man now, and I've become the most powerful being in the planet. After everything you all put me through, I pushed through your expectations of me staying a failure and weak all my life. I am better….. than what you thought I would be." Said Naruto, making the family feel bad again about their past with Naruto.

" Many people resect me, and many people fear me. You should be the people that fear me, because I don't have any love for any of you. You made a mess of my life, and I did what I had to do to make something out of myself. You called me a monster when I was born, but now I know I'm not. I'm just better than you. People fear what they don't understand, and that's why you all did everything in your power to put me down. You didn't expect what you see in front of you today."

" Let this be a lesson. Don't lie to your family. Don't make anyone seem like the bad guy in the story, when the bad guy is you yourself. And finally, don't underestimate the power of Naruto no Yoko." Said Naruto as his Rinne-Sharingan flashed crimson. Every glass item in the whole house broke instantly when his eyes glowed, scaring the family.

" Now clean this mess up." He said as he walked out the door. " Goodbye."

Kurama stood up from the couch and followed Naruto. Before she left out the door, she turned her head back to the family.

" Fucking pussies." She said as she slammed the door.

 **Midnight- Valley of the End**

Naruto and Kurama stood on the water in front of the large crashing waterfall. Naruto took in a deep breath before slamming his hands on the water's surface.

" **Summoning: Gates of Makai."** He said.

The large demonic gates erupted from the water and the chains over it fell to the ground. The gate opened, giving the two a glimpse of Makai.

" Ready?" asked Kurama.

" Ready." Said Naruto as they started to walk to the gate.

" WAIT!" shouted a voice. Naruto turned his head to see a small black blob of darkness with two white eyes and a set of sharp teeth.

" What are you?" asked Naruto.

" I am Kaa-chan's son. The one she spoke about that helped you escape by putting that sealing tag on that Jonin's back to show you. I am Black Zetsu." Said the black blob.

" You were apart of the Akastuki." Said Kurama.

" But I was always under mother's orders. Her orders now are to come with you." Said Zetsu. " I have no place to go now that the war is over, and no purpose at all."

Naruto looked at the floating, frowning black blob for a moment before answering," Sure. I still owe you for what you did."

With a toothy smile, Zetsu jumped up from the water surface and into Naruto's sleeve.

" Thanks a lot, nephew." Said Zetsu as he retreated into his sleeve, taking a nap.

" Nephew?" asked Kurama.

" Don't ask." Said Naruto as he slammed his foot down. " **Summoning**."

Reibi, in his regular form, appeared in a cloud of smoke and looked at Naruto.

" Time… to….. go?" asked the leech.

" Yes. Let's go." Said Naruto. The four beings walked ( and slithered) into the gates. The gates closed up behind the group, and vanished from the world, not to be seen again in a very long time.

 **Makai**

After dropping Kurama, Reibi, and Black Zetsu at the castle, Naruto headed into the forest with one destination in mind.

He opened the door without knocking, knowing good and well that the person he came to see should be asleep.

" Ohh yeah Sasha….. you get it girl… Let's see what else you can do..( sound of page flipping) . OH MY GOD! THAT BITCH CAN DO A SPLIT ON THE DICK! YOU GO GIRL!" shouted a familiar mole. His hand was underneath the table while he was reading another porn magazine.

" Mr. Resetti?" asked Naruto as he watched the scene with amusement. The mole looked up from his magazine to see Naruto and instantly got on the defensive.

" IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! I WAS TIGHTING ONE OF THE SCREWS FROM UNDER THE TABLE! I DON'T KNOW HOW THIS BOOK GOT HERE! CURSE YOU, YOU DEMON!" shouted the mole as he threw the magazine across the room. " You've got to knock next time, Naruto."

" Good to see you too." said Naruto as he sat down on the opposite side of the table.

" So if you've come back, then that means you've done it." said Resetti.

" Yes. I've ended the war in my own way, also gaining some new powers along the way." said Naruto, activating his Rinne-Sharingan.

" Ooohhhh.. Looks strong but also freaky." joked Mr. Resetti. " You come here for anything else?"

" I've come to tell you that I'm here to stay in Makai and was wondering if you would like to stay with me in the castle." Said Naruto.

" Really?"

" Really really."

" Will there be cabbages?"

" There will be a garden of cabbages right next to my orange trees I plan to grow."

" Will there be bitches?"

" Plenty for you."

" LET ME PACK MY SHIT!" shouted the mole as he ran to the room.

Naruto just smiled as he exited the small house, still hearing the crashes that were occurring from Resetti's 'packing'.

Naruto made his way back to the castle and into the master bedroom he shared with Kurama. When he opened the door he saw Kurama at the end of the bed, naked, in a very sex position.

" Ready for that late birthday present?" she asked suductivly.

Naruto just looked at Kurama for a while, taking in the sight of her.

" Kurama-chan." Said Naruto.

" Yes…." She asked.

" I love you."

Kurama eyes widened at Naruto, but then they closed while a small smile formed on her face.

" I love you too, Naruto-kun."

Naruto turned to the corner of the room to see Wicked sitting at the desk chair with a bag of popcorn in his hands. Wicked turned Naruto and gave him one of his signature smirks.

" You better go hit that ass." Said Wicked.

Naruto just smirked back at Wicked with his own grin. He looked back at Kurama as the smirk got wider and wider. He felt good. This was the feeling he always wanted. He finished what he started. He made it to the top, and no longer has any regrets.

Naruto, for the first time of his life, was truly happy.

Naruto focused back on Kurama and he walked towards her.

" I'm about to destroy that ass…."

 **Yes….. that was it…* sniff…..sniff*. Am I crying…no…* sniff, hick…..sniff* I'm not crying… real niggas don't cry…..**

 **I made it.. after all this damn typing… after all the damn flames… I finally made it to the end…**

 **THE CORRUPTED MIND IS COMPLETE BITCHES! HELL YEAH!**

 **It took me a while to come up with this chapter, since it took me almost a month to post this, but it finished. And it finished the right way. It's over. I've done my best, and I'm satisfied with what I've done over these past 7 months.**

 **Had to go through haters..**

 **Flamers…**

 **Pussy niggas…**

 **Bitch ass niggas..**

 **Pussy punk bitch ass niggas….**

 **Tying errors….**

 **Tired fingers….**

 **Mo bitch ass niggas…**

 **Talking about Kushina's ass….**

 **All that shit. But finally I did it. I really really did it.**

 **I thank all them real niggas that supported me. My fans. My peoples… my Fanfiction family…**

 **I love yall niggas to death.**

 **…**

 **…**

 **….**

 **No homo….**

 **I NEED EVERYONE TO GIVE THEIR CLOSING REMARKS OF THE STORY. LET THE STORY GET TO 700 REVIEWS!**

 **That my goal. Today is May 12, 2016, and I want 700 reviews by June 1, 2016.**

 **I did some shit with this story has never done before.**

 **The jutsu I made is one of a kind, feel me.**

 **My comedy is on-point.**

 **When in the hell have you ever seen a Kimimaro vs. Sakura anywhere in Fanfiction?**

 **Not no where, except this story...**

 **I've done a lot of first in this story, never before seen things on Fanfiction, and it's the best thing in the whole world!**

 **And what better name out there is NarutoPlug? There isn't one. no offense.**

 **Keep watch of ya boy, BECAUSE MY NEXT STORY " CURSED CHAKRA" IS COMING OUT SOON BITCH! It's going to be some dope shit!**

 **I am going to add a Epilogue for this story, show it isn't over just yet. So keep in touch with ya boy.**

 **The Corrupted Mind. I did it for me. did it for my brother.**

 **I did it for yall crazy niggas.**

 **I did it for them pussy niggas.**

 **My haters**

 **And My motivators**

 **That's it for me...**

 **NarutoPlug, signing out**

 **Like a real nigga should...**


	32. Epilogue

**Ayo, ayo, AYO! It's ya boy, NarutoPlug, still ain't been shot or racially profiled by the cops.**

 **Yeah, I know, it's been a minute, but it ain't because I ain't feel like updating the last chapter on my first ( and so far, best) story. I've been putting in work this summer, so my typing time has been really limited.**

 **Like, by a lot…**

 **But it's all good tho. I'm back and ready to give the last chapter, but before I do that…..**

 **Have u noticed yet?..**

 **Oh, you haven't?**

 **Well, let me inform you then….**

 **700 REVIEWS IN THE BAG! HELL YA! YA! YA! YA BITCH! YA!**

 **I did it. WE did this it( well not technically, but you get the point). 700 reviews is up there, looking all pretty and shit. I swear, I'm feeling myself bru.**

 **AS OF RIGHT NOW ( June 27, 2016), THE CORRUPTED MIND HAS:**

 **726 reviews**

 **767 favs**

 **785 followers**

 **And is posted on 7 communities**

 **You already know im hyped up on this keyboard!**

 **But yeah, the other reason why I haven't posted on this story is…**

 **MY SECOND STORY ' CURSED CHAKRA' IS UP! HELL YA! YA! YA BITCH YA!**

 **It's like I'm on a Fanfiction roll over here. And the story good af too. Go check that story out, its like nothing you read before. Yes, it's totally different than Corrupted Mind but still isn't like anything else out there.**

 **I just got that creative brain that no one else has.**

 **Another good thing…**

 **Are you ready for it.**

 **He it comes….**

 **Almost there…..**

 **THE CAVALIERS GOT THE CHAMPIONSHIP! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! CURRY FANS MAKE ME LAUGH! HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **YA BITCH! YA YA YA YA YA YA!**

 **WE did it after so long, and I'm so happy! That just inspires me to make this the best Epilogue ever.**

 **So, it's time to finish this the right way…**

 **Oh, hold on a second, gotta tell yall something!**

 **I'ma need you to go follow my home girl NaeNae2905 and her story! I swear its good. Want to know why? Because it's about one of my favorite shows!**

 **The Boondocks!**

 **Yah, her story is called ' Something Different' a Boondocks fanfiction. If you don't know what that is, then still read it. You can still catch on quick to the story line even if you don't watch the show. Her name is NaeNae2905 again, so go cop that.**

 **Now, its time for what you all been waiting for.**

 **I thank all yall that read my story from the 1st to the last. I love ya all.**

 **Yall the real MVPs. Fuck Curry.**

 **Now lets get to the final chapter.**

 **The Corrupted Mind**

 **Epilogue**

 **Konoha- Years Later….**

Konohagakure. A village known to produce strong ninjas, and is the first ninja village of its kind. Named after the flourishing forest that surround it, the village is a beautiful place filled with green trees and scenic views.

The village has flourish as well, since the last war, and has been forever changed as time moved on.

The peaceful village was filled with buildings, both old and new, and the new introduction of skyscrapers have appeared around the village. Technology has increased and people are adapting to the new, easier lifestyle they live using it. Even still, the village was a village full of ninja and historic events. The battles Konoha has gone through. The droughts. Times of suffering. Betrayal. All of it has happened in the village, at it took time for all of the negative aspects to slowly slip away.

Years have passed since the Fourth Shinobi War, and peace between the Great Five Nations has lasted ever since. No more wars. No more deaths. No more hatred.

It was like the world was finally at peace with it's self.

Inside Konoha, there is a building that holds two people currently living inside it. Said house was huge. Comparing it to other houses in Konoha was like comparing a pebble to a boulder. Everything about the house screamed expensive, and the house must hold important people for it to be so elegant.

" It's today!" said one of the people inside said house. " Today's the day!"

" Please calm down, Kushina-chan. No need to get so loud." Said the other person.

" How can I not? I'm going to see all my child under one roof after so long! Oh, I love family gatherings!" said the women.

What the women, who is now identified as Kushina Uzumaki, is talking about is quite simple.

It was her and her husband's, Minato Namikaze, anniversary of marriage.

30 years of marriage that is.

Damn, that's a long time…. Especially with all the bullshit that went through their lives, I'm surprised their still married.

30 years ago on this day, Minato and Kushina were finally made an official couple and vowed never to leave each other. So far, that vow has been held high. The two have had some struggles together, but they persevered through it all together.

Minato, who is now 55 years of age, is a old geezer now. His once blonde, golden hair is now mixed in with a old gray. Wrinkles adorned his face, and his cheeks slumped down a little. His body has gotten smaller due to age, but he is still mobile. He still wears that same blue jumpsuit he wore under his Jonin jacket. He was currently sitting in a wooden chair as Kushina was behind him, her arms wrapped around his neck.

" Yes, I'll be happy to see them all today. It's been a while since I've seen them, seeing as their all so busy." Said Minato as he scratched underneath his chin. " Damn old body. I don't like being old."

" Sweetie, being old is great! Now, other people get to take care of us!" said Kushina. Kushina had gained some years on her as well, but she wasn't as bad as Minato, thanks to her Uzumaki genes. She just had a few wrinkles on her face and a little gray in her blood-red hair, but that was it. She was still active just like her younger days, and always out shown Minato in anything now.

" Easy for you to say…" said Minato as he coughed in his hand.

" Awww, Minato-kun feels old." Said Kushina as she sat in his lap.

" Hold on now, girl.. Get off my lap. Your cutting my off blood circulation." Said Minato, trying to pry Kushina off of him. His legs was already falling asleep under the pressure of Kushina's body.

" Tch, old man." Said Kushina as she slowly got off of Minato. Minato looked up to see one thing that hadn't changed about Kushina.

 _That ass tho…_ Minato thought in his head.

" Oh! I should start cooking! Minato-kun! You turn on some classical music or something you old people like!" she said as she darted into the kitchen.

" Being old isn't fun." Said Minato as he slowly got out his chair. A large crack could be heard coming from Minato's back, and he yelled in pain.

" GAaaah! My back!" said Minato, sounding just like Oonoki. " I got to get that check out."

Minato was headed towards the CD player, ready to search through some music. While he was doing so, he was thinking about all his children.

It'll be good to seem them again. It's been a while since I seen them all in one house. I hope it's going to go well. I hope to see my grandchildren as well, but they probably don't want to come, seeing as Kushina almost suffocates them with her hugs every time they come. My only question… thought Minato as he looked outside the window.

 _Are you coming too, Naruto?_

 **Final Valley**

Ahhhh… the Final Valley….

A lot of bullshit has happened here as well..

Seeing as this is the place Naruto ran away from Konoha, fought of Menma, Sasuke, and Gaara, and also thrusting a yokai enhanced palm into Kakashi's stomach, this place is just filled with bad memories for Konoha ninja.

This was also the area in which Naruto came back to Earth to destroy Konoha that one time…..

Ahhhh.. memories..

From the waterfall came a large, ancient door. Chains were wrapped around said doors, keeping them locked tight. Faces of demons and mythical creatures covered the doors in design, giving them an intimidating look.

Suddenly, said chains from the large door fell down, chattering each time it hit the side of the mountain. The doors busted open, no longer having anything to hold them back.

" Why are we coming here again?" asked a voice that came from the door. " I want to stay home at Makai. Uncle Resttii and Uncle Zetsu said that he was going to take us on a picnic today."

" Now now, your father has to meet up with some of his…. Acquaintances today." Said another voice that sounded like it came from a female.

" Tou-san, who are these people we are going to see?" said another voice.

A deep, firm voice answered the lighter one.

" Old friends…"

The people that were coming from the demonic gate was the royalty of Makai, holding the strongest being alive inside the family.

Naruto no Yoko, Kurama no Yoko, and there two twin daughters..

Yeah, I gave em' twins.. how ya like me now…

Akane no Yoko, first child to come out of Kurama's womb, had an gorgeous red hair, just like her mother. She had a small frame, seeing as she was only 7 years of age, but was smart and mature just like an adult. She was currently wearing dark red kimono that covered her in a silky smooth material.

Akira, the second twin, obtained her father's blonde hair, put was long and was in two individual pigtails. She was wearing her own elegant kimono which was orange and black in color. Her small frame was just like her twin sister's, and she was also just as smart as she was.

" OOoohhhh!" said another voice. " Do they have swings in Konoha? Huh? Huh, Naruto-sama!? IF they do, can Jin-ji- san swing on them!?" said the excited voice.

Naruto took in a deep breath as he look at his shoulder, more particularly the living creature on his shoulder.

Introducing Jin-ji, the family pet. Jin-ji was made because Akane and Akira wanted a pet to play with while their parents were taking care of business. Seeing no harm to it, Naruto made Jin-ji, which was actually a miniature Juubi. It was white with small little arms and legs. In the middle of it's face was one Rinne-Sharigan eye, something Naruto placed into Jin-ji just in case something bad happened with his daughters while he wasn't around.

The only thing that Naruto hated about Jin-ji was that he talked wayyyy to much. Sure, he was funny and entertained his daughters, but the little creature got on his nerves way to much. All it did was talk and tell corny jokes. He was about to destroy the small Juubi many times, but his children's pleas of denial stopped him.

" Yes… they have swings at Konoha…" said Naruto with a growing tick on his forehead.

" Really? YAAAAAAAHH! That means Akane-sama and Akira-sama can play with me! This trip is going to be the best!" said Jin-ji as he floated around in the air in excitement.

Kurama laughed at Naruto's growing anger. " You'll deal with him just a little bit longer, alright dear?" she said with her melodic voice that calmed Naruto down instantly.

" I just hope that this walk doesn't take too long." Said Naruto as he and his family trudged on to Konoha.

 **Konoha Gate**

" EEeehhhhhhhh…. I spy… with my little eye….something red." Said a voice.

" Something red? I don't see anything red." Said another voice.

" Yeah you should. See, it's moving this way." Said the first voice as the owner of the voice pointed in a certain direction. Sure enough, a red speck could be seen coming closer to the gates.

" Uhh…. Are you sure that isn't a person walking towards us?" asked the other voice.

" No.. it couldn't be.. what per-" the voice was cut off when a malevolent feeling of death spread around it's body, the same for the owner of the other voice.

" What's going on?" asked the second voice, sounding very shaky.

" I don't know..but…. I remember this feeling…. Only with one person…."

" Izumi.." said one voice.

" Yeah, Kotetsu?" said the newly identified Izumi.

" That's Naruto no Yoko headed our way."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

" WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" shouted the man in despair.

" Wait a second, the death-like feeling is gone." Said Kotetsu.

" SWEET JESUS! HELP ME LORD! I CAN'T DIE YET! I'M STILL A VIRGIN!"

" Huh? I thought you said you hit ' what's her name'?"

" I LIED! OH LORD GOD! IF YOU HELP ME TODAY I WILL BE FOREVER FAITHFUL!"

" Tch, whatever. There here now."

" NARUTO-SAMA! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! HAVE HIM INSTEAD!" shouted Izumi as he pointed to his forever gate guardian brother.

" Way to do your best friend." Said Kotetsu with a sweat drop. He turned to Naruto and bowed. " Please forgive him, Naruto-sama. Your power is still feared throughout this land."

" As it should be." Said the newly arrived Naruto with his family.

" Who is the weird man, Tou-san?" asked Akira, pointing towards the shaking Izumi.

" Just a man that knows who to fear." Said Naruto as he looked at Kotetsu. " I am here to see them."

" As expected. Kushina-sama and Minato-sama wondered if you would even remember." Said Kotetsu.

" He didn't. I had to get him out of bed and tell him what today was." Said Kurama with a smirk as she looked at her husband.

" I only wanted to go to Wave." Said Naruto. " No matter. Have things changed since my last appearance here at this place?" asked Naruto.

" Yes, a lot of things have changed. I'll let you find out for yourself. Welcome to Konohagakure." Said Kotetus as he moved to the side. Izumi mimic Kotetsu actions, wanting to get as far away from the demons in front of them.

" Shall we?" said Naruto as he let Kurama in front of him.

" Such a gentleman." She said with a laugh as she grabbed her children's hand and walked into the village.

 **Inside Konoha**

The royal family of kitsunes were walking down the street, taking in the sights of the village. The people of the village easily recognized Naruto and Kurama and bowed their heads towards the two, highly confusing the two older kitsune. The villagers parted away from each other, creating a pathway for the family.

" This place really has changed." Said Kurama, not used to this sort of treatment from humans other than the ones at Wave.

" Yeah, the buildings seem to be bigger." Said Naruto as he glanced around.

" Back home is better." Said Akane, flipping her long red hair. " The castle makes the village look small."

" Humans don't know true architecture until they come to Makai." Said Akira.

Kurama glanced around until her eyes landed on the Hokage Rock. She smiled as she nudged Naruto's shoulder. " Look."

Naruto followed Kurama's eyes to the Hokage Rock and his eyes widen.

" The Hatake became Hokage?" he said out loud.

" Who's ' The Hatake'?" asked both twins.

Naruto ignored his two daughters as he looked to the face made from rock right next to Kakashi's. He smirked as he looked away.

" So that fool actually became Hokage… I really didn't believe that he could do it." He said to himself as he walked off away. " Kurama-chan, take the two to her house. I know you caught her scent."

" Understood." Said Kurama as she wrapped her children in her tails. " Let's go."

" Jin-ji-san is going with Naruto-sama!" said the mini-Juubi figure as it planted itself on Naruto's shoulder, making Naruto groan at having to deal with the little mutated version of the energizer bunny.

" Wait! Where's Tou-san going!?" asked Akira.

" And where are we going?" asked Akane.

" Seeing Pink-Haired Girl…"

 **Uchiha Residence**

One Sarada Uchiha, child of Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha, was lazing around on the couch. She was watching a show in the living room while she heard sounds coming from the kitchen, most likely her mother cooking something for lunch.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door, catching her attention.

" Sarada-chan!" called a voice from the kitchen. " Can you get that for me!?"

" Alright." She said as she got up from the couch, her bare feet hitting the wooden floor beneath her. She slowly made her way to the door and opened it, coming face to face with a beautiful red-haired women and two girls that looked well below her age.

" Who are you?" asked Sarada with a little suspension in her voice. This women's chakra felt strong and evil. She could almost see the chakra coming off this women's skin, even without her Sharingan active.

Kurama just looked at the young Uchiha in the door way in front of her. She could see the resemblance of the two. Haruno and Uchiha.. At least the child hadn't picked up that god-awful pink hair from her mother.

" I'll ask you again. Who are you?" said Sarada viscously this time, now grabbing to kunai and holding them in a reverse grip. Akane and Akira eyes gained a dangerous look as they saw the two knives.

" Just let me in, young Uchiha. I have business with your mother." Said Kurama with a smile, now seeing the resemblance in attitude the girl had with her mother.

" Sorry, but you chakra feels too evil for you to do any good here." Said Sarada as she charged forward. Before she could even make contact, she was blasted back by an invisible force that shot her back into the house.

Akira had her hand stretched outwards and her blonde hair blown back by the force of her move. In her eyes were filled with hatred as the Rinnegan shown in them.

" Don't ever attack our mother.." she growled out.

" Or worse will be done.." said Akane, finishing her sister's sentence. Black and red invaded her eyes, activating her Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Four triangles, covered her eyes, with the base of the triangles right at the start of her eyes. The four points of the triangles overlapped each other, in the middle was were her red pupil was, burn with hate as she looked at Sarada.

Crashing was heard and Sakura came from the kitchen with a apron on, but battle ready with in her Taijutsu stance.

Kurama smiled at the pink-haired women as she entered the house. Sakura's eyes widen once she recongized who was at her doorstep.

" Good to see you again, Pink-Haired Girl." Said Kurama.

" Kurama-san? What are you doing here?" asked Sakura as she loosed her stance. Sarada stood up from her position on the ground and placed her hand against her head.

" Just visiting. Seems you've gotten bigger. You have a black-haired version of you over there, I see. Seems you and The Uchiha have gotten busy." She said with a smrik, making Sakura blush.

" Yes… this is Sarada Uchiha, my 12-year old daughter. Which reminds me." She said as she turned to her daughter, " Why are you all the way over here? It sound like you got hit into the wall."

" I did. I just don't know by what." Said Sarada as she stood next to her mother.

" It was me." Said Akira. " She was about to attack my Kaa-san, something I don't take lightly."

" She needs to watch who she's accusing of being bad people. That could get her killed." Said Akane with a growl at Sarada.

" Are these your children?" asked Sakura with glee filled with eyes. " They're so cute!" she yelled as she lowered herself down to their level and pulled on their cheeks, must to their embarrassment.

" Yes. This is Akira-chan." Said Kurama, placing her hand on the blonde haired girl. " And this is Akane." She said, doing the same with Akane.

" They look much like you.." she then noticed their whisker marks on their cheeks and instantly thought of one person.

" And their father?"

" He's meeting with the Hokage.."

 **Hokage Building**

Naruto entered the large building as noticed the many altercations to the building. Firstly, it seemed to be many more people working here. Many people with papers in their hands, moving quickly from one side to the other, or going up the stairs on either side of the room.

Someone turned their head to the entrance of the building and instantly froze up..

" Is that…. Naruto no Yoko?" said the women. Hearing this, everyone froze where they were and turned their heads to the entrance, seeing Naruto and his ten tails floating behind him lazily.

To the surprise of Naruto, everyone got down on the ground and bowed their heads to the demon king. Naruto was highly confused to this. These people use to hate him. Or is the new generation and those to young to remember of his time on Earth were never told of what he was and did to this village.

Naruto feet left the ground, slowly levitating in the air, shocking a few of the people in the room. Naruto circled around the room, trying to figure out what was going on. Naruto's eyes picked up on something hanging off the wall in a corner of the room. He flew to it inspect it.

" What is this weird contraption?" said Naruto as he tapped at the glass on the object. What Naruto was touching was a security camera that was currently on.

" Maybe it's a chew toy.." said Jin-ji, looking at the camera with his one big eye.

 **Security Room**

" WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Shouted one of the men inside, watching Naruto's face press up against the t.v. screen.

" Maybe he won't do anything to crazy. He hasn't done anything yet." Said another man sitting next to the other one.

" WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT HE WON'T DO ANYTHING! HE'S GOING TO KILL US!"

 **With Naruto**

Naruto lost interest in the camera and floated back down to the ground in front of one of the people that worked there.

" Stand." Commanded Naruto and the women slowly stood up.

" Yes, Naruto-sama?" she asked shakily.

" Why do you all call me 'sama' and bow to me?" he asked.

" Hokage-sama said we must show respect to you if you were to ever come back to the village." Said the women.

" Hmm….. alright. You all can go back to what you were doing." Said Naruto as he walked up the stairs, leaving the room behind him.

Following his scenes, he turned corner to corner, passing by shocked people, and the terrible smelling bathroom that hurt his nose.

After a long streak of walk, and large and impressive door was the final room in the building. A man came from the door and slowly closed it behind him. When the man turned around, his eyes widen once he saw Naruto in front of him.

" Naruto.." said Shikamaru. He slowly bowed to the demon king, showing his respect.

" Shikamaru picking up an office job?" said Naruto as he laughed to himself as he opened the door in front of him.

Walking into the room, he saw a large desk filled with papers. A chair was turned to the glass behind the desk with a voice speaking out.

" No, I can't do that today… schedule it tomorrow… uh huh… alright, thank you." Said the voice as he placed another weird contraption to Naruto on the table. " Damn people always blowing up my phone."

" You can't even sense me, you've gotten old." Said Naruto, shocking the man of the sudden intrusion. The Hokage jumped up and pulled out two twin swords, ready to slice the intruders head clean of.

Before the Hokage finished his execution, Jin-ji stopped both of the swords with his stubby arms, saving Naruto from any harm.

" What's going on?!" demanded Hokage, not noticing the face the Jin-ji's small body blocked. " Who are you?!"

" You really have gotten rusty." Said Naruto as he grabbed Jin-ji and placed him back on his shoulder. Sasuke's eyes widen when Naruto no Yoko's face was presented to his Sharingan eyes.

" Naruto…" he whispered as he dropped his swords.

" You know, if anyone else were to do that they would be dead. You're the exception." Said Naruto with a smile.

Sasuke engulfed Naruto in a hug as the two best friends final meet after so many years.

" Weird man is hugging Naruto-sama…" said Jin-ji, looking from atop Naruto's head, having to move when the two hugged. " This is a once in a lifetime thing to see…."

" It's been so long." Said Sasuke as he pulled back. " I was thinking you would never come back."

" I was thinking about it too, but I'm glad I did come. It's good to see you, Uchiha." Said Naruto.

" You look well." Said Sasuke. He then looked at the weird creature and asked, " What is that thing?"

" I'm Jin-ji-san! Naruto-sama's best solider! Protector of Kurama-sama, Akane-sama, and Akira-sama! I am the.. THE! Best pet in the world!" proclaimed Jin-ju, making Naruto sweat drop. Sasuke turned to Naruto for answers.

" A creation I made for my daughters if anything goes wrong while I'm not around. Sadly, my children like his so called 'funny' attitude, something I can't stand." Said Naruto.

" Oh, Naruto-sama! You don't really mean that! I know you love and care for me!" said a happy Jin-ju.

" And the Rinne-Sharingan? Is it real?" asked Sasuke.

" Yes. I gave him a lot of chakra to fight off even the strongest of enemies." Said Naruto. " But that isn't the reason I came here. I wish to spend the day with you and Sakura-san before going over to the Namikaze household."

" Today is their anniversary." Said Sasuke. " But I can't leave, I have work that I must finish."

Naruto activated his Rinne-Sharingan and whispered " Almighty Push". Sasuke's desk suddenly flew out the window, crashing through the glass and out into the village. Sasuke turned to Naruto to see his plain face.

" Somebody stole your desk with all your paperwork." Said Naruto, making Sasuke sigh.

" Fuck it. Let's go to a spot that I know of." Said Sasuke as he led the way out.

 **Konoha**

Sasuke, Naruto, and Jin-ji walked the streets of Konoha, receiving bows and looks of respect. A pathway was made for the two as they continued their walk to their destination.

" Why did you become Hokage?" asked Naruto, finally asking the question that has been on his mind.

" At first I didn't want to be. Menma was close to becoming Hokage, but Kakashi wanted me to become Hokage. It was a split vote between me and him, so he challenged me for the seat of Hokage."

" I know how that went." Said Naruto.

" He was in the hospital for two weeks, but he still believed that he was strong. He now serves as an ambassador between Leaf and Sand." Said Sasuke.

" What of Mito?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke just smirked as he kept walking. " You'll see.."

The two walked in front of very large restaurant that Sasuke suggested. Many people were walking in and out of it, proving that it was a well known spot. Naruto growled out as he read the name of the restaurant.

" Ichiraku Ramen…" he growled out in hostilatly.

" I know what you think, but just come inside." Said Sasuke. Naruto growled out again as steam came from his nose.

" This better be worth the walk." He said as the two walked inside.

There was a long line that Naruto growled at also. He was not going to wait this long line just for a restaurant he didn't want to be in. Sasuke pulled him further inside, skipping the line, and into the kitchen.

" What are you doing?" asked Naruto as the two walked through the heard of chiefs that were cooking.

" You came to visit people. I'm showing you the other person that was apart of Team 7." Said Sasuke as they continued their walk.

" Ugh….. this ramen smells delicious…" said a voice that Naruto could easily recognize. " Dear, could you pass me some of that seasoning that I can't prenouce?"

" I got you." Said an older looking Ayame as she stood next to a man with gravity defying grey hair.

" Ayame-san! Kakashi-sense!" called out Sasuke. The two turned their heads and eyes widen when they saw Naruto.

" Naruto-san.." said Kakashi.

" The Hatake. It's been a while." Said Naruto as he shook hands with the man. " You've gotten older."

" You still look the same, just like the last time I saw you." Said Kakashi. Naruto looked over Kakashi's shoulder to see Ayame looking down at the ground.

" You.." he said with hate filled in his voice.

" Naruto, you should let that hatred go." Said Sasuke.

" I do not like this women.."

" I know you don't Naruto, but this is my wife." Said Kakashi. " She told me of what happened between the two of you and she is sincerely sorry about it."

" I really am, Naruto-san. Please forgive me." Said Ayame as she bowed to him.

" You better accept that apology mister." Said Jin-ji as he tugged on Naruto's golden locks. " Hug her now!"

" I don't wish to." Said Naruto.

" You better do it, cause that's someone who is married to your old sensei! You better hug her!" yelled Jin-ji.

Naruto growled out before wrapping a tail around Ayame's body.

" There! Happy?" said Naruto as he looked up at Jin-ju.

" No! A real hug! The one that I do when I hug my pillows at the castle!" shouted Jin-ji.

Regretfully, Naruto pulled the girl close to him and wrapped his arms around her.

" And do it with a smile! Jin-ji-san likes to see Naruto-sama hug people with a smile!" yelled the creature as he jumped up and down on Naruto's head.

Naruto sighed as he put on the realest smile that he could. His fangs could be seen by the bystanders watching the scene and it made them weary.

" Good! Now order me some ramen! Jin-ji-san hungry!" said the mini Juubi as he rolled around Naruto's golden locks.

" The great demon king.. ordered around by one of his servants." Laughed out Sasuke. " This is something I'll never let go."

" The other reason I made him is for him to keep me in check at times as well." Said Naruto with a sigh as he released the happy Ayame. " Let's just eat.."

 **Hours later..**

After eating with Sasuke, and meeting back up with Kurama and Sakura, the group of people headed to the destination that the kitsune family came for…

Approaching the gate, Naruto knocked on it, wishing entrance. Not so long after, the gate started to open up, and one Minato Namikaze was waiting on the other side.

" Naruto.." said Minato. " My son." He said as he walked up to Naruto and hugged him, making Naruto feel uncomfortable.

" It's been so long since I've seen you." Said Minato as he pulled away. " How have you been?"

" Good.." said Naruto, looking down upon the now old man. " Seems you had better days."

" Yeah.. age has gotten to me." Said Minato. He nodded to Sasuke, Sakura, and Sarada, but his eyes gained a small amount of hate when he looked at Kurama.

" Kyuubi.." he said with distaste in his mouth.

" Namikaze.." she said back. Lighting danced between the two, but Minato cut the staring contest as he looked down at the twins.

" And who might you two be?" asked Minato, using the voice he uses when talking to children.

" I am Akane no Yoko, and this is my twin sister, Akira no Yoko." Said Akane, presenting the two of them.

" And I'm Jin-ji!" said Jin-ji, hopping on top of Akira's head, making the little girls giggle.

" Uh..ok.. hello there." Said Minato with a wave, not really knowing what the hell he was looking at.

" Are you are grandfather?" asked Akira. Minato looked up at Naruto, who was looking down at him with a blank stare.

" uh.. Yes.. by blood, that is.." said Minato regretfully. He knew that Naruto wouldn't like it if he went any further.

" You're an old man." Said Akira, making Minato sweat drop. " You look like your back may break any second."

" I bet he can hardly see, his age getting to his eyes." Said Akane.

" Probably can't even get in the shower by himself either."

" Grey and blonde hair is a terrible combination. Choose one of them, old man."

" I hope you didn't fall to many times trying to open up the gate."

" When you leave the house, do you bring a walker with you?"

" Your chakra is so small. I thought you were some feared ninja? Jin-ji-san can beat you easily."

" Why are you so old?" the twins said at the same time. There line of complaints of Minato old age made his sweat drop get larger and larger, and Kurama was laughing all through the two's conversation with their grandfather.

" Lets… uh.. lets just go in.." said Minato turning towards the house.

" Don't go to fast now." Said Jin-ji, getting in on the joke on Minato's age. " We all know your ankles hurt from just walking out here."

A depressed Minato entered the house, followed by the Uchiha family and the Yokos. When Kushina eyes met Naruto, happiness filled her body.

" NARUTO-CHAN!" she yelled as she jumped on the man. Naruto caught her with one of his tails, but that didn't stop her from rubbing her cheek on his.

" Oh, it's so good to see you! How have you been? Are you living in a big house? You haven't killed anyone lately, have you? Do you-"

" Kushina.." said Kurama, catching her attention. " I don't think my husband likes the close proximity between you two." Said Kurama. Blushing in embarrassment, Kushina pulled of the heavily uncomfortable Naruto. Kushina's ears registered what Kurama said and her happiness instantly perked back up.

" Husband?" she asked. Kurama smirked as she showed Kushina her ring finger….

To see a BIG ASS RUBY!

Akane, Akira, and Jin-ji crowded around Kurama's ruby. " Shiny…" they all said, Akane and Akira's kitsune blood and love for shiny things activating. Jin-ji only followed his favorite people and also liked the red rock on Kurama's finger.

" Oh my gosh…My boy's a married man!" she yelled as she jumped on Naruto again. " Oh I'm so happy!"

She looked down at the kids and pushed off Naruto. " And this are the children? Hi! I'm Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze! Your grandmother."

" Grandma?" both the twins said at the same time.

" Yup." She said. She looked at Akane and her eyes sparkled at her red hair. " Your hair is beautiful. Just like your grandmother's."

" My hair is not like your plain hair." Scoffed Akane. " My hair is like my mothers. She is the only person with better hair than me and Akira."

" Yeah, who are you, trying to compare my sister's amazing hair to your dirty red mop?" said Akira, glaring at Kushina.

" Why does she remind me of a tomato?" asked Akane.

" Why you little brats…" growled out Kushina.

" Sorry Kushina, but my children really don't like outsiders." Said Kurama.

" Ayo Kaa-san!" yelled an approaching voice. " Do you know where I left..my..under..wear…." said the newly arrived Menma.

" Menma.." said Naruto, looking at his younger brother.

" Naruto.." said Menma. The two had a small staring contest, just like how Kurama and Minato were having not to long ago.

" Tou-san.." said a voice behind Menma. " Who is that man?"

" This is your uncle. Naruto no Yoko.."

Boruto eyes widened when he heard this, knowing good and well who this man was.

" You mean the man that you said bet you done effortlessly in the Chunin Exams?" asked Boruto, making Menma sweat drop. That would be the one thing that he would know about Naruto.

" Yes, Boruto. That's him." Said Menma.

" Boruto?" said Naruto as he looked down at his nephew. " Why does his name sound so much like mine?" asked Naruto as he glared down at Menma.

" Uh.. hehe.. well. You see… I wanted him to be strong when he grew up.. and seeing how your strong.. I wanted his name to be like yours… I didn't give him your same name because I knew you wouldn't like it." Said Menma as he scratched the back of his head.

" Your Naruto no Yoko.." said Boruto as he walked up to Naruto. " I hope I can get to your level of strength one day. I know I will."

Naruto stared down at his nephew, seeing the determination in his eyes.

" Good luck. It'll take lifetimes doing that." Said Naruto as he passed by the boy.

Hinata and another young girl came down the stairs. The girl could be seen clutching onto to HInata, seeming to be scared.

" But Kaa-san… I don't want to go down there. That man's chakra is so dark." Said the little girl.

" Don't worry. Nothing will happen, I promise." Said Hinata. Naruto stopped once he saw Hinata approaching him with the trembling child.

" Hello, Naruto-san." She said respectful.

" Hinata.." he said as he nodded to her. Hinata was probably the only person in this house that he didn't have that much of a problem with.

" Good ahead." Said HInata as she placed Himawari in front of her. " Say hello."

" Hi…." Himawari said as she waved a trembling hand at Naruto.

Naruto looked down at the young child's lavender, looking like an exact copy of Hinata.

" Akira! Akane!" called Naruto.

" Yes." They both said as they walked over to their father.

" Introduce yours to your cousin." Said Naruto as he walked away.

" My name is Akane no Yoko, princess of Makai." She said.

" I am Akira no Yoko, princess of Makai." Akra also said.

" And I'm Jin-ji!" said the creature as he jumped down on the ground in front of Himawari.

The girl giggled at the little creature that tried to entertain her by dancing on the floor.

" He reminds me of one of my dolls, only that he's alive." Said Hamawari.

" Jin-ju-san will got out his way to make anyone laugh. That's what I like about him." Said Akira.

Naruto approached Minato that was sitting on the couch. " Is it still here?"

" What are you talking about?" asked Minato.

" My cage." He said. Minato gained a sad face and sighed.

" Yeah, it is. I haven't been in there in years. All it's doing now is collecting dust." Naruto nodded and was about to go see for himself, but the door opened up, catching his attention.

" Hello family." Said Mito as she walked in. She had problems doing so because she looked like she was 9 months pregnant!

" Mito-chan! It's good to see you." Said Kushina as she hugged her daughter. " How long has it been?"

" 8 months." She said as she rubbed her enlarged belly. " I'll be expecting a boy next month."

" Have you seen Naruto-chan yet?" she asked.

" No.. where.." Mito muttered as she walked deeper into the house. Naruto turned the corner to come face to face with his younger sister.

" Naruto-san." Said Mito. She hugged her older brother with all her strength. " How are you?"

" I'm alright." Said Naruto. The two pulled back and he looked down at Mito's stomach. " Who is the father."

" Someone I don't approve of!" yelled Menma as he walked to his siblings.

" Oh hush. You're just mad he's a Kage and you aren't." said Mito as she hit her brother upside the head.

" Kage?" asked Naruto. He pointed towards Sasuke and said, "like him?"

" Yes. He is my true love." Said Mito. The door opened and a man entered in with bags in his hands.

" I brought the fish!" said the man.

" Chojuro-san?" said Naruto. He was surprised that shy-Chojuro could actually make his sister fall in love with him.

" Oh! Naruto-sama! It's good to see you!" he said as he shook Naruto's hand. " It's been a while. Too long for my taste."

" Chojuro-san mates with Mito-san?" said Kurama in surprise. " Didn't know you had it in you, big boy."

" Yeah, well, after conversations with me talking to myself in the mirror telling myself to go ask her, I finally did two years ago. After that has been great."

" The foods ready!" shouted Kushina from the kitchen. " The table's all set!"

Everyone sat around the table, ready to eat the meal that Kushina spent so long to prepare. Minato stood up, tapping his spoon against his glass, getting everyone's attention.

" Hey everyone. Minato here. I just want to thank everyone coming today. Today we have someone that hasn't had the best memories here, but he is respected here as well as around the world."

Minato turned his head towards Naruto and raised his glass. " Naruto. We thank you for your efforts in the war so long ago. It's because of you that the world can sleep easy at night. Alliances have been made between people and war is no longer an issue in our world today. Our peace is all because of you, and for you to come from a household…. That didn't treat you right…. I just thank you.. from the bottom of my heart. Thank you, Naruto no Yoko. You have an amazing family that I am proud to see. Compared to your childhood… I would have never thought of you being right here with them. Again, I thank you." Finished Minato.

All the adults raised their glasses while the children raised their juice and drained the liquids down, all agreeing to the toast.

" Wait, what do you mean ' a household that didn't treat you right' and ' compared to your childhood I would have never thought of you being here'? What does that mean?" asked Akira.

" Don't worry about it." said Kurama. " Lets just eat…"

Hearing that, all of the Yoko's eyes glowed red. They all looked at the food and before anyone could fill their plates up stole all the food they could and filled their plates up.

" Crunch time.." said Naruto as his family all devoured their food, not having any table manners.

Everyone watched the monsters before them eat pound after pound. It was a sight to see people eat so much food like that, but also disgusting cause they were eating food…..like that..

" Their like animals.." whispered Hinata as she ate from her plate.

" Well…. They kinda are animals.." said Menma, referring to them being kitsune.

After the food was gone, the Yoko's were all rubbing their bellies, filled up on the food Kushina made.

" Ugh… Jin-ji-san feels like he just ate….. an elephant.." said Jin-ji, his stomach bloated like Mito's.

" Uhh.. are you all going to be alright?" asked Minato.

" Yeah.. just give us a second." Said Kurama. Yokai covered the kitsune's and their bodies suddenly slimmed down to their original state.

" Ahhh.. all better." Said the twins.

" Everyone ready?" asked Naruto as he stood up.

" Where are you all going?" asked Kushina.

" Wave. I'll return to Konoha tomorrow. I must go check on my people." Said Naruto as he walked down the hallway, his family following.

" Where are they going?" asked Boruto as everyone else followed Naruto.

Naruto stopped at a door. A big, vault like door the was slightly open. He flicked the light switch on, but none of the lights came on. He pulled it open and entered the darkness of the vault.

" Why are they going in there, Kaa-san?" asked Mito.

" I guess this is the place he want to see the most.." said Kushina.

The group of people made it to the bottom of the staircase, now in front of the final door. Naruto, using his nocturnal eyesight, found the light switch and flicked it on, which, surprisingly, came on.

" This place.." said Naruto as he entered the room. Akira and Akane were about to enter with him, but Kruama held them back.

" Hold on. Give your father some privacy." Said Kurama.

Naruto advanced in the room, remembering his times here.

He ran his hand over the metal protrusion from the wall that was once his bed. He looked under it to see three claw marks and one of his Harashin marks.

" I remember that.." said Naruto as he rubbed his hand against the mark. He placed his claws against the marks, seeing his claws had grown over the time.

Naruto got up and entered the bathroom that was filled with dust and dirty. The clean sink, toilet, and tub he used to have was now a germ-filled brown color, rust taking over its body.

Naruto walked around the room, reliving all the times he had in the small confinement.

" It really has been awhile since then….years ago…" Naruto muttered to himself as he walked out the bathroom. He nodded to Kurama and the twins, and they came inside the cell with him. The Namikaze and Uchiha family watched as Naruto intertwined his family in his tails.

" I shall be back tomorrow.." said Naruto as he and his family disappeared in red flash.

Minato walked inside the cell and looked underneath the metal slab Naruto once used as his bed. Looking under it, he started to quietly laugh to himself.

" What is it?" asked Kushina as she walked over to Minato.

" There is a Harashin mark underneath here…. He could have come at any time and killed us in our sleep.. or he could have just destroyed Konoha from the inside just from entering in from this seal." Said Minato. He took in a deep breath as he turned around.

" Naruto is always one step ahead of us… always…"

 **Wave**

The Yoko family appeared in the mansion that Kurama and Naruto used to live in. Once their feet landed on the ground…

Naruto was splashed with a bucket of water..

" HAHAHAHAHAH!" laughed out a voice. " I've been wanting to do that for years!"

" Jirobo?" asked Naruto, trying his best to hold in his rising fury.

" Yup, and that's payback from the years you didn't come to visit!" laughed out the now grown man.

" Got it all on camera too! Fucker didn't even see it coming.." snickered Tayuya.

" Tayuya-san, it's not nice to curse." Said Jirobo.

" I'll curse as much as a damn like to fatass!" shouted the red head.

" Tayuya-chan.." said a deep voice. Naruto looked to the corner to see Jugo standing up. He wrapped his hand around Tayuya, bringing her close. " Cursing isn't a nice thing to do.."

" Okay.." said a now blushing Tayuya. Kurama's eyes widen when she saw the affection.

" JUGO AND TAYUYA! WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON HERE!" yelled the Yoko queen. She then looked down to Tayuya's stomach to see a large bulge protruding from her.

" PREGNANT!" Kurama yelled once again.

" Yeah, but will get to that later!" she yelled as she grabbed Naruto and Kurama's hand. " Jugo-kun. Get those little kidos that are with Naruto-sama and Kurama-sama."

" Come now." Said Jugo, reaching his hand down to the children. The twins both looked to Naruto to see him nod his head in confirmation. The two grab Jugo's hands, while Jin-ju just stand on top of Akira's head.

The group walked into a room that was completely dark. To the Yoko's, it just screamed a surprise party.

" You do know that I can sense everyone that's hiding in here." Said Naruto.

" Uh… we forgot about that small detail." Said Tayuya as she scratched her belly. " No matter. Everyone! Get out here!"

Suddenly, the lights came all on at once.

" SURPRISE!" Yelled all the older looking Wave ninja.

" Look what we have here." Said Naruto with a smile. All the Wave ninja that he brought to this land, still alive and getting older.

" Why are you all saying surprise? It's no one's birthday." Laughed out Kurama.

" My birthday was two weeks ago!" shouted Jin-ji.

Everyone stared at the weird thing that was atop of Akira's head, wondering what in the world it was anyway.

" I guess we can go with that." Said an old looking Zabuza. " Happy birthday, weird thingy!"

" Yaaaa!" shouted Jin-ji in a childish way, making the twins laugh.

" How did everyone know that we were coming today?" asked Naruto.

" It was us!" shouted Mr. Resitte as he walked up to Naruto. Black Zetsu was inside the shadow of Resitte's shirt, and he was protruding his head outwards.

" Uncle Resitte!" shouted Akria and Akane as they hugged on the giant mole.

" I should have known it was you two…" said Naruto. He was then tackled down to the ground as Fu and Yakumo jumped on him and Kurama.

" It's been so long! Why didn't you come sooner!" shouted Fu.

" Yeah! We thought you just left us to die!" shouted Yakumo.

" Please girls, we were very busy in Makai. Just be glad we're here now." Said Kurama as she hugged the two.

" So what else has changed since we left." Said Naruto as he pried himself away from Yakumo and Fu's hug.

" How about us." Said an older Suigestu as he held onto Isaribi's hand. " We're married now."

" Good to see you two." Said Naruto as he hugged the couple. " I had a feeling that would happen."

" Yeah, after a long time of him asking me out, I finally accepted one of the dates, which lead on to many more." Said Isaribi as she kissed Suigestu's cheek. Samahade shrieked out to Naruto, saying hello in his own way.

" Zaku-kun finally had the balls to ask me to marry him." Said an older Kin, her hair grown out even more. " It took me a couple times before I said yes. I didn't know if he was going to stay faithful or not."

" You know damn well I would have stayed faithful! You're the only girl that I look at! Especially now that you filled out more….." said Zaku, also receiving a slap to the back of the head.

" Naruto-sama." Said a voice behind Naruto. He turned around to see Dosu… in a kage cloak.

" Dosu-san.. or should I say Umikage?" said Naruto as he shook the man's hand.

" Please, just call me Dosu. I didn't think that Zabuza-sama would make me his heir. When he told me, I just took up the role and so far it's gone good."

" Congrats." Said Naruto. " What have you added to Wave ever since I was gone?"

" An academy was made 4 years after you left. The civilians' children wished to be ninja and we had the right teachers. The headmaster is Tayuya… you know how that is.." said Dosu with a sweat drop.

" I understand.." said Naruto with a smirk.

" We also have a top notch Toture and Interrogation organization ran by yours truly!" shouted the approaching Anko, followed by Kidomaru, Yakumo, and the twin brothers Sakon and Ukon.

" You five run the T&I? That's too bad for the prisoners." Said Kurama, walking over to the group.

" Yeah, but those two love birds can't keep their hands off each other at work! I get sick and tired of hearing moaning in the breakroom!" yelled Anko. Kidomaru just smirked and brought Yakumo close to him.

" I just love my wife. There's not a problem with expressing that every now and then." Said Kidomaru.

" It's a problem when I see three condoms on the floor in the bathroom!" shouted Anko. " Nasty fuckers. And I thought I used to be bad."

" Where's the Hyuga girl?" asked Kurama, referring to Hanabi.

" Oh her? She's back in Konoha with her dumb boyfriend Konohamaru. She's the ambassador between Wave and Konoha, so she still visits every now and then." Said Anko.

" OOohhh Naruto-sama!" shouted Fuka as she ran up to the man and gave him a hug. " It's nice to see you again."

" Fuka-san.. It's been a while. I hope you gotten over your love for me." Said Naruto.

" Oh yes, I've moved on. Ao-kun! Come greet Naruto-sama NOW!" She yelled. The ex-mist nin came over to Naruto and shook his hand.

" Hello Naruto-sama. It's good to see you." Said Ao. He brought Naruto into a manly hug, but Naruto caught onto Ao whispering in his ear.

' Save me. This girl is crazy.' Ao whispered.

" Ok! Enough hugging! Ao-kun, go get me some food!" demanded Fuka, making Ao sigh and sulk over to the snack table.

Naruto chuckled as he proceeded to talk to people in the party. He finished talking to Karin, who was actually dating Gaara, to his surprise. Konan was still around in Wave married to a regular civilian man inside the town. She wanted to stop her kunochi career and settle down in peace for the rest of her life.

Naruto smiled as he walked up to Zabuza, who was sitting down on one of the couches. Tsunami was right beside him, and when Naruto approached her, she jumped up as quickly as possible and hugged him.

" Sochi-san.." she muttered in his chest as she cried tears of happiness. " It's been so long.. I've missed you."

" Kaa-san…." Said Naruto. He closed his eyes, feeling his mother's warmth. It's been a long time ever since he talked to his adopted mother. " How are you?" he asked.

" I'm good. Zabuza-san has taken good care of me throughout these years. I really do appreciate him." Said Tsunami as she pulled away from him. She then noticed Kurama and the twins walked up to them and her eyes lit up.

" Kurama-san." Said Tsunami as she hugged the red-haired demoness. " You look well."

" So do you. It seems age isn't catching up with your happiness." Said Kurama.

Tsunami looked down at the twins and her eyes gained tears.

" And these are the children.." she said. She hugged the two twins, who were still trying to figure out who Tsunami was.

" That's your grandmother." Said Naruto to the twins.

" I thought that old ugly tomato head women back in Konoha is our grandmother?" asked Akira.

" NO." Naruto denied. " That's your grandmother. Introduce yourselves."

" My name is Akane no Yoko, and this is my younger twin sister Akira no Yoko." Said Akane, introducing herself and her sister.

" I like your hair. It's so soft…" said Akira.

" Thank you. You two are being raised right by respecting the elderly." Giggled Tsunami.

" Where is Inari?" asked Naruto.

" Oh, he is on a business trip to Iwa. He started his own construction company that is spreading out far and wide. Wave Inc. is the name. I'm proud of him." Said Tsunami with a smile.

" And Haku too? I haven't seen her around." Said Kurama.

" She's currently in Kumo. That lazy bastart Darui ' stole her heart' and now they are married. She'll be visiting soon since I told her that you were coming." Said Zabuza with a huff, not liking the fact that Darui of all people was the person his daughter married.

" And old-man Tazuna?" asked Naruto.

" Tou-san…..died a few years back. Died in his sleep with a smile on his face." Said Tsunami as a tear went down her eye.

" I'm sorry." Said Kurama as she placed a hand on Tsunami's shoulder.

" No. I'm fine. I'm just glad he passed away happy. Let's just enjoy the party. It is made in honor of you two." Said Tsunami, Kurama and Naruto agreeing.

The party continued on as Naruto and Kurama heard stories about the years that has passed and the relationships made. Akira and Akane made friends with some of the Wave ninja's children, fitting in nicely with them. Jin-ji was the star of the party, dancing in the chip bowl while eating his way through them. Laughs were shared, and on some occasions, slaps on the back of the head were thrown, thanks to Zaku's smart mouth.

Naruto stepped outside, wanting to take a quick break from everything. He stared at the full moon, something he hasn't done in a long time. He still wondered if Kaguya was still up there…

" You've done good." Said Mr. Ressitte, walking up next to Naruto. Black Zetsu was right along with Resitte, resting in his sleeve.

" Yeah…. I did." Said Naruto, looking back inside the party room.

" You got a good thing going here… I didn't think it was that good before my first time coming here. I've got to say, I'm impressed." Said Mr. Resitte.

" Mr. Resitte, what about you? Why haven't you found a female yet?" asked Naruto.

" Oh that? I don't need no female! I got bitches! Ain't that right Zetsu!" said Resitte. Zetsu came from the sleeve and looked up to Naruto.

" Oh yes. Resitte get tha' bitches all day-"

" Everyday!" finished Mr. Resitte. Both Zetsu and Resitte laughed out loud, making Naruto look at at them curiously.

" You two are fools." Said Naruto as he shook his head.

" I swear though, Naruto. You've been missing out. Me and Zetsu took a trip to some place named Demon Hawaii. I don't know where it is, we just went. It's apparently the opposite to some other place in some other world or something. Anyway, that place was filled with bitches. Tons of em'! All of em' was looking at me like- ' Hmmmm girl, look at that fine ass man right there!"

" And remember Sasha!" said Black Zetsu

" Oh yeah! I remember that girl. She was the girl in my magazine i.. used. To… jerk to- ANYWAY! I met up with her and I did the thang! I wa-"

Naruto walked off, not wanting to know the rest of the story. He had a feeling he knew who it was going to end.

He looked up at the moon, it's glow attracting him. He always felt his best under the moon…

 _My grandchild…_ said a voice. Naruto looked up to see Kaguya's almost transparent body in front of the moon.

 _Good job_ … she said as she disappeared. Naruto smirked and head back inside.

" Yeah… I know… I did it…"

 **…..**

 **….**

 **…**

 **Yall, I think I'm about to cry…**

 **That was it! The final ending to the Corrupted Mind!**

 **I thank all the homies that was there for me at the beginning, middle, and end.**

 **CORRUPTED MIND IS OFFICALLY OVER**

 **Yeah, somebody just started crying….**

 **I hope my story insirped others who want to make their own story, but don't have the confidence in doing so. Make a story. Do it for yourself and prove to yourself that you can do something when you put your mind to it. That's what I did, and now my story has over 700 reviews in under 8 months.**

 **It's been a journey, but it was one I loved taking.**

 **GO CHECK OUT CURSED CHARA, MY SECOND STORY! IT IS UP AND RUNNING PEOPLE!**

 **AND GO HIT UP MY HOME GIRL NaeNae2905! HER STORY IS LEGIT GOOD AND I NEED MY HOMIES TO GO CHECK IT OUT!**

 **When you review on her story, tell her in the review that NarutoPlug sent yall, okay? Can yall do that for a homie? Please!**

 **But yeah.. please give your final thoughts on the story The Corrupted Mind**

 **I love all my readers and supporters**

 **Fuck all yall haters and bitch niggas….**

 **That's it for me….**

 **NarutoPlug, signing out,**

 **Like a real nigga should…**


End file.
